Phantom story
by Sanseverina
Summary: На основе фильма Шумахера Уэббера 2004 г. Действие начинается сразу после премьеры и бегства Призрака из театра. Никаких материальных выгод, персонажи принадлежат авторам, все как обычно. Закончен.
1. Глава 1

_«Ты должен жить. Твой грех - неизгладимый._

_Иди, исполни дни свои - и впредь_

_Не омрачай их новыми грехами.» (с) Дж.Байрон _

Глава 1.

Ночь встретила Призрака Оперы непроглядной тьмой и ледяным ветром. Все дороги перед ним были открыты, только вот ни одну не хотелось избрать. Ничто не манило его вдали, нашептывая сладостные надежды, будущее было пустым и безнадежным. Чуждые и непонятные джунгли живущего своей жизнью города неприветливо окружили его, сдавливая лапами отупляющего одиночества и беспричинного страха. Ночной Париж равнодушно взирал на низверженного ангела, изгнанного из своего собственного рая, в который было вложено столько сил и души. Уютный, уединенный, посвященный волшебству музыки рай посреди темной пустыни… теперь там наверняка беснуется досадой неудовлетворенной жажды крови толпа. Может быть, лучше было остаться и защищать свой мирок, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни. Может быть, так даже было бы проще – просто дождаться, пока они придут, разъяренные, опьяненные собственной храбростью, разогретые вином, выпитым, чтобы подстегнуть свою решимость и свою ненависть. Глупо бояться боли – что еще они могли с ним сделать сверх того, что уже с ним сделано? Вряд ли это продлилось бы долго… что там они несли с собой, тесаки, топоры? Он содрогнулся. Да нет, вероятнее милосердные жандармы покончили бы с никчемностью его жизни одним выстрелом, даровав вечный покой, и ему никогда больше не пришлось бы страдать, никогда. Но бренная телесная оболочка не желала слушать убедительных аргументов… Да есть ли там жандармы? – упрямо сопротивлялась она, – быть может, они не получали приказа лезть в самое пекло – в зловещую обитель ужасного демона ада. Быть может, там нет никого, кроме обезумевших людей, неожиданно осознавших, что тот, кого они страшились столько времени, сам беспомощен и слаб, что они легко могут поквитаться с ним за годы унизительных перешептываний в коридорах, когда они считали, что имеют дело со сверхъестественным существом, которое может однажды коснуться их во сне и превратить в нечто ужасное. Сегодня их роли переменились, сегодня они преследуют его, а не он их, и они не забыли бы ему мгновений, когда липкий пот стекал по их спине, в то время как по опере разносился эхом Его голос, предвещая месть и кровь. Сегодня месть и кровь коснулись бы его самого, превратив в месиво из растерзанной окровавленной плоти – жалкой, утратившей остатки гордости, противно молящей о милосердии последнего удара. Но он ушел, не позволил им сделать этого с собой, и теперь, должно быть, их ярость обратилась на неодушевленные вещи, круша и ломая, сжигая и раздирая на части. Об этом тоже лучше не думать. Его инструменты, его ноты, его картины, его макеты, – должно быть, к этой минуте от них остались лишь щепки да пепел. Он мысленно попрощался с ними, пытаясь смирить разум с тем, что все, чем жил он долгих двадцать лет, более не существует. Отер набежавшие слезы и медленно побрел дальше по пустынной улице – наугад. Идти было некуда. Он не знал в Париже ни единого человека, которому он мог бы довериться. Он вообще никого не знал в Париже, по правде говоря. С тех пор, как он поселился под оперой, ему довелось разговаривать вживую, а не посредством записок, со считанными людьми. Если отбросить несколько печальных попыток обрести новых знакомых, предпринятых в ранней юности, – а он был так наивен тогда, еще надеясь, что странный бледный парень с закрытым маской лицом вызовет что-то кроме недоумения и страха, – то за прошедшие годы он общался только с Кристиной и мадам Жири, в конце концов поддавшейся власти всеобщей ненависти и тоже предавшей его… иначе как бы глупый виконт так резво отыскал путь в его подземный дом? Обе они отпадали, а больше ему не к кому было обратиться.

Между тем, ночь не так уж длинна, и до рассвета осталось несколько часов. Что с ним будет, когда наступит утро и тьма рассеется? Он останется один на один с дневным светом, который равнодушно явит миру его невероятное, отталкивающее безобразие, один на один со всем тем, от чего прятался много лет во мраке и тишине, нарушаемой лишь плеском вод. Да еще музыкой, его музыкой. Он пожалел теперь, что оставил маску. Это было глупым ребячеством, отказаться от всего, чем было его прошлое – от музыки, от театра, от Кристины, от маски, которая ничему не помогла… Теперь прошлое его позади, но это не отменяет приближающегося утра, утра и дневного света, которого он так отчаянно боится. Дитя дьявола, демон ада, призрак Оперы, как еще они назовут его, когда увидят? И крики… он никогда не забудет их крики, переходящие в пронзительный ранящий слух визг. Вроде тех, что он выдержал сегодня, когда она сорвала маску – что за надрывный вопль прокатился тогда по залу, словно они взглянули в глаза собственной смерти. А всего только им на мгновение открылось его лицо, издалека. Что бы с ними было, если б они встретились с ним лицом к лицу, на улице? Вот как сейчас, когда он идет куда глаза глядят, почти не чувствуя уже ни холода, ни усталости, даже душа уже онемела так, что почти не болит, если только не касаться памяти о глазах Кристины, в которых читалась молчаливая жалость хозяина, ударом лопаты прекращающего мучения умирающего щенка.

-

Улица за улицей – Эрик сворачивал наугад, лишь бы только не останавливаться. Идти было почему-то легче, так создавалась иллюзия, что он куда-то движется, что-то делает, продолжает жить и бороться, да и сама ходьба успокаивала. Шаг за шагом, размеренно, упорно… идти и идти, пока сам собой не найдется какой-то выход… какое-то решение.

Мысли теснились в голове, беспощадно терзая измученный разум, не позволяя ему ни на минуту освободиться от тяжести разочарований и обид, от страха перед зыбким будущим, перед миром, в котором не было места такому, как он. Он не сразу обратил внимание на отделившиеся от стены тени, почти бесформенные во тьме. Словно призраки… Они неспешно, уверенно рассредоточились, поджидая его, они хорошо знали свое черное дело, которое творили во мраке, и это не была музыка ночи. Зло, которое они несли, не имело ни лица, ни имени, они приходили молча за своей данью, не заботясь о том, что за глупая пичуга попала в их силки.

– Отдавай все, – хрипло сказал голос в ночи. Нет, он не собирался сдаваться легко. Он был не кем-нибудь, – он был самим Призраком Оперы, он наводил ужас, он был Хозяином, Учителем, Мастером, ему покорялись, его уважали, его боялись... когда-то. Когда-то раньше, в другой, прошлой жизни. В этой жизни, в эту минуту, когда он оказался один на темной улице, с бесполезной против семерых здоровяков удавкой в кармане, никому не было дела до его величия, до его зловещего гения, до его надменных приказов. Тени приблизились, сомкнулись кругом него, предвещая беду, но он не отступил, с последним упрямством поднял голову повыше, готовый дорого продать свою жизнь. Испугает ли их страшный лик Чудовища? Побегут ли при виде монстра? О нет… Их не волновало, красив ли он, или безобразен. А может – было чересчур темно, и его лицо слилось с ночью, и увидеть его было невозможно. Они были так близко, что он мог слышать их дыхание.

– Отдавай, – повторил голос глухо и угрожающе. Затем что-то твердое и тяжелое ударило его под ребра, выбив дыхание, заставив захрипеть, беспомощно ловя ртом воздух.

Он пытался защищаться, и он был успешен, если так можно расценить несколько точных ударов, сваливших с ног нескольких его ночных противников. Но их, ударов этих, было недостаточно, чтобы разбросать всех, и те, кто падали – вновь вставали на ноги, а другие в это время обрушили на него шквал жестоких пинков и побоев, швырнув его прямо в уличную грязь, мокрую смесь талого снега и земли. Он отбивался пока мог… но силы оказались не безграничны, и он закончил тем, что едва дыша лежал на земле поверженным и избитым, немигающим взглядом глядя в темное небо и ожидая смерти. Жалкой смерти в грязи посреди глухих парижских трущоб.

Он уже не сопротивлялся, когда они обыскали его и вытащили кошелек, не оставив ему ни гроша, ни ломаного су. Он ожидал удара ножом напоследок, но его не последовало. Кому нужна была его жалкая жизнь? Он дал им то, в чем они нуждались. И ночные налетчики безмолвно растворились в тиши.

Он приподнялся, едва не заскулив от боли в подреберье, ожегшей его, словно в бок плеснули кипятком. Кое–как встав, он с отвращением и дикой злобой на вся и всех глянул на себя, отряхиваясь, – грязный костюм, особенно черны руки, попавшие в самую лужу, грязны, как у трубочиста, – презренный парижский клошар и тот выглядит достойнее. Кольцо, которое вернула Кристина, было залеплено мокрой землей, и он принялся отчищать его. Повезло, не попади он рукой прямо в мутное месиво, и разбойники заметили бы блеск драгоценного камня. Но они взяли только деньги, кольцо осталось ему – на память, горькую память о своей ошибке, своем разочаровании, о кратком мгновении глупой надежды. На вечную память о Кристине, которая могла бы любить его – если бы не увидела его лица и если бы не ужаснулась его деяниям. Счастье прошло близко – и все-таки стороной. Поманило его ложной надеждой – и сгинуло, оставив ему лишь воспоминание о прекрасной музыке и нежных карих глазах, на которых накипели слезы жалости и сострадания. Мир на миг показал ему смысл любви и самопожертвования, и он ответил тем же. Ответил – и не жалел ни капли. Не нужно ему ничего – силой. Он искал немножко тепла, но в том ему было отказано, а раз так – что ж. Даже извращенное желание, которое то и дело вспыхивало в бархатистых, словно у лани, глазах, тоже было не то, что ему нужно. Откуда это взялось в той маленькой девочке, которую он лелеял и приручал десять лет, которую он так любил, что едва не потерял сам себя, что пустил свою жизнь под откос – все ради нее? Откуда в ней была эта тяга, которая опалила его и больно ранила, когда она вновь потянулась к нему, ища своими горячими губами его губы? Страсть без нежности, желание без тепла, жажда без любви… Ее сердце принадлежало другому, Ее тело испытывало неуемное любопытство узнать, каково это, отдать себя уроду. Злодею. Убийце. Монстру. Она сопротивлялась, сколько могла, и едва не проиграла борьбу со своим вторым я, но он не позволил ей пасть так низко. Он знал, что на другой день она ужаснется сама себе и никогда не простит его. А он, вероятно, просто убил бы ее, если б она подарила ему себя на одну ночь, а потом отняла со слезами и упреками. Кристина… Больно, как больно… Он закрыл глаза, разгоняя мысли о ней, принуждая себя вернуться к настоящему и оставить прошлое – прошлому.

-

Боль немного улеглась, кажется, ребра были целы, так что все обойдется кровоподтеками, которые со временем сойдут. Эрик медленно потащился дальше… теперь, пожалуй, ему почти нечего опасаться. Денег у него нет, взять с него нечего, кольцо он снял с пальца и перепрятал в потайной карман – по крайней мере, при беглом осмотре его не заметят. Хотя, конечно, найти его можно, если взяться за дело как следует. Он прошел еще немного и вышел прямо к Сене. Это не могло не радовать – он спустился к кромке берега и, наконец, с удовольствием вымыл в ледяной воде грязные руки и вытер с лица кровь, натекшую из разбитого носа и замаравшую верхнюю губу и подбородок, ощущение чего было липким и крайне неприятным. Умывшись, он кое–как влажными руками отряхнул одежду, пытаясь хоть отчасти вернуть себе человеческий вид. Он позволил себе передышку – просто постоять около воды, расслабившись, прислушиваясь к мерному плеску, напоминавшему его подземный дом и его озеро. Тихо замереть там, в непроглядной тени под мостом, освещенным единственным целым фонарем, дающим ореол блеклого света. В душе клокотала тихая, не находящая себе выхода ярость. Он позволил так себя унизить. Избить, ограбить. Что с того, что он был один, а их много? Он был Призраком Оперы, а они обошлись с ним, как с последним пьянчужкой, поздно возвращающимся из кабака.

В распаленное злобой сознание неожиданно ворвался крик, и Эрик очнулся от своих мыслей и зашарил глазами кругом, ища источник резкого звука. Кто-то кричал, звал на помощь. Где-то совсем рядом. Не ему ж одному стать жертвой подонков, поджидающих в ночи свои беззащитные одинокие жертвы.

– Помогите! – голос был еще и женский, молодой и звонкий. Что за безумная особа решила прогуляться по ночным улицам? Он сделал несколько шагов, ища место, откуда открылся бы более полный вид на унылую набережную и мост. Теперь он увидел – едва касаясь ногами земли, мимо вихрем пролетела какая-то женщина, за которой следовали, неуклонно догоняя, трое мужчин. Расстояние все сокращалось, и посреди моста ее, наконец, настигли, несмотря на то, что бегала она очень резво. Ее толкнули и прижали к перилам, и до Эрика донеслась отвратительная площадная брань. Женщина, которую кто-то громко обозвал «грязной шлюхой», билась, как дикая кошка, не позволяя задрать ей юбку. Теперь Призрак понял, что им нужно было от этой женщины, так неосторожно оказавшейся в глухом районе без провожатых. Ему стало противно. Кто может хотеть этого от женщины насильно? Держа ее, связывая или нанося ей побои? Что за удовольствие можно найти в пронзительных воплях и попытках расцарапать тебе лицо? Он, никогда не бывший ни с одной женщиной, ни силой, ни по доброй воле, искренне удивлялся. Как можно хотеть и даже стремиться, чтобы на тебя смотрели с ненавистью и отвращением, борясь с подступающей тошнотой, когда ты дотрагиваешься до гладкого обнаженного тела? Разве они, имея лица почти без изъянов, не могли запросто найти себе подружку? Им так больше нравится? Почему же его ужасает мысль, что он обнял бы женщину, которая не только не прикоснулась бы в ответ с лаской, а заорала бы, зовя на помощь? Может, это он чего-то не понимает в плотской любви? Да и откуда ему понимать-то.

– Караул! Пожар! – взвизгнула несчастная, видимо, осознав, что так вернее можно привлечь чье-то внимание. Кажется, она укусила кого-то из нападавших, потому что ругань, донесшаяся до Эрика, была ужасной, и, судя по шлепку, женщине отвесили пощечину. В нем вновь вспыхнула злоба. Эти люди… они были вовсе не люди, они были просто животными, они принадлежали к той же мерзкой породе, безжалостно превратившей его жизнь в ад. Люди, которым чужая боль была пустым развлечением. Такие же, как те, которые гоготали, вцепившись грубыми пальцами в прутья клетки, и тыкали в него палками, как в безмозглую скотину, заставляя не отворачиваться, показать свое уродство, чтобы развлечь их и внушить им чувство собственного превосходства – ведь на их лицах не было таких мерзких отметин. Он мог отнимать у таких людишек жизнь без зазрения совести. Они не имели бессмертной души, и не о чем было тревожиться. Они были крысами, которых стоило истреблять.

Ярость заставила его покинуть свое убежище, он в несколько прыжков одолел расстояние, отделявшее его от разыгравшейся сцены. Как будто он не опоздал, девушка достойно отбивалась последние пару минут, и ей удалось сохранить на себе платье. Только волосы ее, – ярко-рыжие, как он теперь разглядел, – были в страшном беспорядке, и лиф расшнурован. Он оттолкнул от нее мужчину, опешившего от неожиданности, и, вцепившись пальцами в ее локоть, одним броском отшвырнул прочь. Девушка – она оказалась совсем молодой, лет двадцати двух, не больше – упала за мощеную дорогу, ахнув от боли. Эрик больше не смотрел на нее, его злоба обратилась против ее обидчиков. Не из–за нее, она сама по себе не интересовала его. Он ненавидел их за себя… за все обиды, что причинили ему, в прошлом и в настоящем, причинили люди, как близнецы подобные тем, что сейчас оказались перед ним. Ненависть удвоила его силы. Он вложил всю свою злость в удар, и что-то хрустнуло – он надеялся, что сломанная челюсть. Этот вечер и эта ночь – пожалуй, это были худшие вечер и ночь в его жизни. Он потерял все. Все, что было поставлено на кон, оказалось проиграно, и он остался банкротом – не у дел, всеми отвергнут и без средств к существованию. Один на один с непреходящим ужасом перед приближающимся утром. Хоть кто-то должен был заплатить за все, что ему сделали? Ответить своей кровью за каждую мучительную слезу, проползшую по его изуродованному лицу. Отозваться треском сломанной кости на тупую душевную боль, которую он выносил и которой не видно было конца и края. Его неистовая ярость излилась на так кстати попавшихся на его пути нелюдей, которые – по удачному совпадению – действительно заслужили наказание. Он не чувствовал, что и ему в ответ достаются удары, которые назавтра проступят черно–синими пятнами, до которых нельзя будет дотронуться. Но пока его мозг был защищен от боли пеленой ненависти и жажды мести. Щелкнуло выдвигающееся лезвие ножа, но такая мелочь не могла остановить его, он готов был рвать на части любого, кто стал бы на его пути, с ножом ли, со шпагой ли, или с пистолетом. Наконец, его жаждущие вцепиться в чье-то горло руки схватили воздух. Двое напавших на девушку негодяев предпочли сбежать с поля боя, один валялся тут же без сознания, Эрик смутно помнил, что его последний удар пришелся кому-то в висок, должно быть, этому-то он и достался. Он и сам, осознав, что на этот раз последнее слово в драке осталось за ним, обессилено опустился на землю.

Девушка, похоже, не пострадала, он видел ее ярко-рыжую шевелюру несмотря на плавающий перед глазами туман и густой ночной сумрак, и она благополучно встала на ноги после того, как он оттолкнул ее в сторону. Кажется, она намеревалась убежать, но, в последнюю секунду передумав, направилась к нему.

Он же пытался отдышаться, не поднимаясь с колен, и постепенно успокаивался. Ярость уходила куда-то вглубь и больше не помогала ему выстоять. Он почти с сожалением отпустил ее, понимая, что теперь ему вновь придется оставаться с ненавистным собой один на один.

– Благодарю вас, сударь!

Девушка подбежала к нему, и он ощутил благодарное пожатие, когда она чуть коснулась его плеча. Рука его инстинктивно взметнулась к лицу, несмотря на полумрак ночи, где свет давала лишь блеклая луна да одинокий тусклый фонарь на мосту, он все равно не выносил мысли, что кто-то будет смотреть на него вблизи. Как не хватало привычной маски… Сердце забилось в страхе перед ее неизбежным визгом, который вновь швырнет его в мутное болото отчаяния, заставив ощутить себя жалким, ничтожным, униженным, растоптанным, наполовину животным, запертым в клетке, чтобы увеселять своим ничтожеством жестокую толпу.

Между тем девушка, кажется, собралась бежать дальше. Куда бы она ни спешила, должно быть, это было важно, раз она рискнула одна ночью бегать по не слишком аристократическим кварталам. Она уже подхватила юбку, готовая сорваться с места, как вдруг остановилась, оглянувшись на него. Ее взгляд в ужасе ощупывал его лицо.

– Ох, сударь!

Эрик замер, пытаясь примирить свой разум с этим обидным, причиняющим боль страхом, который даже спасенная им от позорной и жестокой участи девушка испытывала перед ним.

– Сударь, вы ранены?

Она попыталась отнять его руку от лица, но он упрямо сжался, сопротивляясь, не позволяя ей посмотреть на него. Сквозь пелену накатившего на него страха, вызывающего внутреннюю дрожь и побуждающего наброситься на нее едва ли не с кулаками, лишь бы не позволить убрать его руку, он начал осознавать - она всего только решила, что он зажимает рукой порез.

– Оставьте, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – Я цел.

Но она с таким же упорством пыталась отцепить его напряженные пальцы. Руки у нее были достаточно сильные, так что ему тоже пришлось удвоить усилие, чтобы не подпустить ее к себе.

– Что с вами? Позвольте мне взглянуть. Это же из–за меня! – воскликнула она почти с отчаянием. – Что болит? Глаз? Ну, не мучьте меня, пожалуйста, разрешите мне…

Ярость накатила огненным штормом, затуманив разум смесью ненависти и обиды на весь мир. Посмотреть она хочет? Так упряма, что не понимает по–доброму? Что ж, тогда будет не по–доброму!

– Убирайтесь отсюда! – рявкнул он зло. – Говорю же, оставьте меня!

Гнев не произвел должного эффекта, зато он на мгновение отвлекся, и она оттолкнула его руку в сторону.

– О Бог ты мой! – вскрикнула она, прижав в ужасе ладонь к губам.

Его ярость растаяла, как и возникла, внезапно, оставив его наедине с холодом и пустотой, наедине с миром, который упорно желал растоптать и сломить его, и захотелось завыть, обхватив себя руками, завыть, как загнанный раненый зверь, у которого нет больше сил сопротивляться и рваться вон из капкана. Он выручил ее, но она все равно заорала, будто увидела голодного дракона с отверзлой пастью.

– Что они вам сделали? – она потянулась к нему, пытаясь повернуть его лицо к свету, но это было уже слишком.

– Уберите от меня руки! – закричал он на нее. – Не смейте! Не троньте меня.

Ее голос в ответ прозвучал с молящими нотками.

– Я осторожно, сударь, уверяю. Я не причиню вам боли. Вам нужен врач.

– Врач? Мне?

– На вас кровь, мне показалось… Чем же они вас так?

Почти смешно… До него дошло, что в полумраке она не успела рассмотреть его, и ей показалось, что на его лице какая-то свежая рана, нанесенная напавшими на нее негодяями… Логично было бы так предположить, правда. Только от этого не легче.

Эрик оттолкнул ее руки и поднялся. Став под фонарем, он повернулся к девушке, позволив оценить себя во всей красе…

– Не нужен мне никакой врач. Любуйся, на! Довольна?

– О… – она растерянно остановилась, разглядев, что спутанный клубок багровой искореженной плоти на правой стороне его лица не мог стереть никакой врач.

Он отвернулся от нее и пошел прочь, через мгновение она догнала его.

– Простите, сударь, я допустила непростительную бестактность, мне очень жаль. Меня сбило с толку освещение и то, как вы себя повели. Мне очень жаль, если я вас обидела, – тон ее был виноватым, и, несмотря на тлеющее чувство обиды, Эрик немного смягчился. Правда ведь не хотела. Решила, дуреха, что его физиономию исполосовали уличные бандиты… а теперь пытается соблюсти правила хорошего тона. Глупость какая, как будто ему более или менее горько сознавать себя пугающим чудовищем от того, нарочно его уязвили или нет.

Поспешно выговорив свою тираду, она виновато улыбнулась ему и, подхватив юбку, побежала по мощеному тротуару.

Неожиданная идея полоснула мозг. Спасенная, да еще и раскаивающаяся, девушка вполне могла оказать ему услугу. Все, что ему требовалась сейчас, это нора, в которую он мог бы заползти и там отдышаться. Подумать, решить, как жить дальше, зализать раны… если, конечно, это возможно. Это сейчас важнее, чем бездумно бежать куда глаза глядят, будто перепуганный заяц. Этот день был чересчур длинным, и он не в состоянии сейчас противостоять этому миру, только не сейчас, ему нужно поспать и немного успокоиться, попытаться трезво оценить свои возможности… Куда бы она ни мчалась, у этой девушки наверняка есть дом, а в доме, даже если она живет не одна, наверняка есть подвал или сарай, где он может спрятаться на время. Это безопаснее, чем лезть в какие-нибудь темные заброшенные руины, рискуя нарваться на сборище нищих, которые возьмут если не уменьем и силой, так численностью.

Он догнал девушку, которая на удивление даже после пережитого бежала так быстро, что он запыхался, пока поравнялся с ней. Впрочем, может быть, на нем просто сказывалась накопившая усталость.

– Я провожу вас, – бросил он надменно, словно делал ей одолжение. – Вы попадете в очередную неприятность, если будете одна ночью бродить по улицам.

Она не возражала, только кивнула, хрипло дыша. Они миновали еще пару кварталов, пока, наконец, девушка не подбежала к массивной двери и не заколотила в нее. Долгое время никто не открывал.

Девушка не сдавалась, и шум, поднятый ею, мог бы перебудить весь квартал.

В конце концов им отворили. На пороге появилась полная особа в кое–как натянутом платье, пуговицы были застегнуты криво, и пояс сбился набок, видно она одевалась спросонья. Эрик подался назад, в тень, так чтобы наблюдать за сценой, оставшись относительно невидимым, по крайней мере, не привлекать излишнего внимания.

– Что нужно? – неприветливо спросила она.

– Мне нужен доктор Жюстен! Срочно! Прошу вас, разбудите его.

– Я здесь, – на лестнице появился заспанный немолодой мужчина в ночном халате и устало зевнул, перегнувшись через перила. Похоже, он даже не собирался спуститься вниз, к гостье. – Что за беда? Отчего кричим посреди ночи, мадемуазель Оллис?

– Прошу вас, мэтр Жюстен, пойдем со мной! Мари… пора!

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Мадемуазель Оллис, вы мне задолжали за два последних визита.

– Мэтр Жюстен, прошу вас! Последний раз! Я расплачусь с вами, клянусь. Я истратила столько денег за эти месяцы, что у меня едва хватает на кусок хлеба, но на будущей неделе со мной должны рассчитаться за шляпку.

– А кто это с вами? – взгляд доктор с интересом попытался выхватить фигуру Эрика из полумрака, но тот не спешил выходить на свет.

– Мой кузен…

– Может быть, ваша родня поддержит вас в трудную минуту… материально. Это ведь естественнее, правда, ожидать помощи родичей, чем предполагать, что занятый человек – посторонний человек - будет заниматься благотворительностью?

Холодный тон говорил о большем, нежели слова. Клятва Гиппократа в этом доме ничего не значила. Девушка горестно всплеснула руками, и ее взгляд опалил Эрика горячей мольбой, когда она повернула к нему голову, видимо, в надежде, что он потянется за кошельком.

– К сожалению, – тихо, так, чтобы слышала только она, сказал Эрик, с усилием преодолевая стыд, что с ним обошлись не лучше, чем с ней, и он также ничего не смог поделать, – все мои деньги сегодня достались людям, подобным тем, кто едва не обидел вас на мосту… У меня нет ни гроша.

Девушка ничего не ответила, но сделала несколько шагов навстречу доктору.

– Вы заставите меня стать на колени? Я молю вас, вы необходимы моей сестре, пожалуйста, будьте же человеком!

Эрик испытал смутное побуждение хорошенько встряхнуть бессердечного типа, который намеренно зевнул, намекая, что визит затягивается. Однако же… довольно на одну ночь человеколюбия. Он уже достаточно показал себя, и что? Кристина воспользовалась дарованной свободой и убежала, бросив его, как сломанную игрушку, не заботясь ни о его разбитом сердце, ни о надвигающейся опасности быть растерзанным в клочья, если б у него только не хватило воли к жизни подняться на ноги после ее ухода. Девушка, которую он спас на мосту, заорала дурным голосом, едва увидев его… Это было немного несправедливо, так рассуждать, он понимал, но все-таки, трудно быть уберечь душу от разъедающей ее горечи.

– Обратитесь к местной повитухе, мадемуазель, полагаю, вам это по средствам, – между тем, равнодушно предложил врач, поворачиваясь к ним спиной и демонстративно удаляясь в комнаты. Его экономка, молчаливо присутствовавшая при разговоре, недвусмысленно приблизилась, будто предлагая им немедленно убираться вон. Ее взгляд и походка были более чем красноречивы. На этот раз девушка смирно позволила себя выпроводить.


	2. Глава 2

Глава 2

Вряд ли она потратила на колебания больше, чем полминуты. Постояв перед закрытой дверью со сжатыми кулаками и громко выдохнув, словно борясь с желанием поджечь дом, девушка повернулась и побежала прочь. На своего спутника она не обращала внимания, безразличная к тому, следует он за ней или отправился по своим делам. Эрик поспешил следом, бездумно, от усталости не слишком соображая, что происходит, и куда он мчится ночью в компании незнакомой ему рыжей молодой особы. Он лишь надеялся, что они попадут в место, где ему перепадет радость перевести дух и хоть недолго поспать. Между тем, девушка бегала, как серна, быстроногая и легкая. Ее гнала тревога, которая теперь, когда ее выставили из дома врача, явно проступила на ее лице. Задавать вопросы и вообще вести какие-то разговоры не было ни времени, ни возможности, поскольку весь путь они проделали бегом, ни разу не остановившись отдышаться. Миновали злополучный мост, пробежали набережную, свернули в какие-то темные кварталы, затем через внутренний дворик попали на относительно ухоженную улочку. Должно быть, они были где-то далеко от центра Парижа.

Покосившийся домишко, к которому привела его девушка, выглядел жалко, и от него за милю веяло бедностью. Часть окон была заколочена, словно хозяевам не хватало даже на то, чтобы заплатить стекольщикам. Дверь оказалась незапертой. Должно быть, здесь просто нечего было красть. Девушка не колеблясь впустила его, недвусмысленно придержав дверь, будто приглашая его войти внутрь. Все вышло, как он и надеялся. Пристанище для него на ближайшую пару часов нашлось само собой. Теперь бы только найти себе угол и там тихо умереть.

Не удалось…

-

Едва только переступив через порог и оказавшись в тесной темной прихожей, Эрик услышал такой пронзительный вопль, от которого волосы становились дыбом, и леденела в жилах кровь. Девушка, спотыкаясь на шатких деревянных ступеньках, бросилась на крик, а он, повинуясь необъяснимому внутреннему импульсу, поторопился следом за ней, пытаясь хотя бы не оступиться. Они оказались в маленькой холодной спаленке, где на постели лежала белокурая девушка, совсем юная, едва ли старше восемнадцати, с прозрачным фарфоровым личиком.

– Шарла, Шарла! – звала она в бреду, и тело ее билось, будто в конвульсиях. – Шарла!

Этот крик на одной ноте заставлял содрогнуться и отступить, здесь происходило нечто такое, чему он не мог, не хотел и не собирался быть свидетелем. С него довольно уж на сегодня, нет уж, увольте, увольте… Не это. Только не теперь. Не сейчас.

– Мари! – рыжая девушка метнулась к кровати, схватив тонкие ладошки, бессильно свесившиеся с края постели. – Мари, скажи, милая моя, как ты? Девочка моя, открой глазки.

Эрик не шевелился, прислонившись к косяку двери, надеясь только, что о нем забудут, и он сможет убраться отсюда все равно куда. Неестественное возвышение над хрупкой фигуркой, прикрытой тонким одеялом, не оставляло малейших следов для сомнений. Здесь не место мужчинам, тем более посторонним. Здесь нужна знающая акушерка, раз уж врач отказался придти. Он повернулся выйти, но девушка, которая привела его сюда, остановила его молящим возгласом:

– Прошу вас, сударь, побудьте здесь. Я сбегаю за повитухой – если мне повезет, то она вернулась… – говорила она задыхающимся голосом, будто ее душили невидимые пальцы. – Час назад, когда я ходила к ней, ее не было дома – ушла к кому–то… Никто не знает точно, куда. Не знают, где ее искать. Может быть, ее не будет до утра… Но вдруг. Я сбегаю к ней…

Он потерял дар речи. Остаться здесь? Наедине с кричащей, мучающейся родами девушкой? Язык не поворачивался назвать ее женщиной, она выглядела, как невинное дитя, несмотря на крупные бисеринки пота на лбу и искаженное гримасой лицо. Он не скрывая ужаса уставился на девушку, надеясь, что она одумается и возьмет назад свое безумное предложение.

– Пожалуйста… – она почувствовала, что он отказывает ей, и в голосе ее зазвенели с трудом сдерживаемые слезы. – Я бы попросила вас сбегать, а осталась сама, но так долго объяснять, где она живет. Но здесь недалеко, и я клянусь вам, что самое большее через двадцать минут буду здесь, а вы сможете пойти домой, если захотите, или остаться до утра.

Слезы всегда его обезоруживали. Еще с тех времен, когда Кристина была десятилетней малышкой, и плакала, скорбя о потерянной семье, забившись в темный уголок часовни, он не умел отстраниться и не слушать. В один из таких моментов он и пришел к ней и стал петь ей, успокаивая звуком голоса, нежным, мелодичным и внушающим доверие. Она поверила… Подняла голову и улыбнулась, и тотчас же сердце его растаяло и приняло ее навсегда… сначала как потерянное дитя, такое же беззащитное, каким был он сам десять лет назад, потом как неожиданно расцветшую, прелестную девушку.

– Ладно, – неохотно смирился он, – идите.

Последнее, чего бы ему хотелось, это остаться сейчас здесь, одному, если не считать девушки на кровати, но она, кажется, была в полуобмороке.

– Я быстро, – рыжая девушка немедленно вскочила на ноги, – просто посидите с ней… если очнется, успокойте, скажите, что я скоро приду.

С этими словами она убежала, оставив его одного в чужом доме. Стук ее быстрых шагов растворился в ночи.

-

Не зная, куда себя девать, но не в силах бороться с усталостью, которая свинцом вливалась в его тело, Эрик присел на краешек постели. Он молился только, чтобы потерявшая сознание девушка подольше не приходила в себя. Перспектива ее успокаивать его прельщала мало. Еще менее ему хотелось, чтобы очнувшись, она рассмотрела его лицо, освещенное зажженными свечами, дым которых слабо отдавал мятой. Хватит с него на сегодня воплей ужаса, есть же предел человеческим силам, предел тому, сколько один человек может вытерпеть за один–единственный день. Его сегодня видело столько народу, сколько не видело за последние двадцать лет. И расширенными от страха глазами и перепуганными возгласами он был сыт по горло… еще с премьеры, где Кристина обнажила перед всеми его постыдный отвратительный лик.

Он сидел, неподвижный и отрешенный, устремив взгляд в никуда, едва замечая игру света и теней на стене – отблески свечей, его собственную ссутулившуюся тень, зловещие очертания бесформенной тени несчастной девушки, чье хрупкое тело разрывалось на части, не в силах справиться в требованием неумолимой природы. Ее сухие губы шевельнулись, и по телу пробежала судорога.

– Шарла… – простонала она снова. Эрик невольно вздрогнул, поняв, что она приходит в себя, и внутренне сжался, ожидая повторения ее душераздирающих воплей. Глаза с очень светлой радужкой широко распахнулись, и она в упор посмотрела на него. – Ты кто?

Он ожидал чего угодно, только не такого вопроса.

– Ты пришел меня унести? – ее губы вдруг по–детски скривились, словно с обидой. – Заберешь нехорошую девочку в ад? Шарлааа! – вдруг отчаянно закричала она. Он отвернулся, глотая слезы, изо всех сил пытаясь не позволить им потечь по щекам. Ну за что, за что?

Однако же он дал слово.

– Шшш, все хорошо, не волнуйся. Твоя сестра скоро придет.

– Шарла придет? Где Шарла? Почему она ушла? Ты ее прогнал, да? Уходиии! Ты злой, злой. Шарла!

Он ненавидел проклятую Шарлу всеми фибрами души. Даже больше, чем оскорблявшую его девушку, которая хоть не сознавала, видимо, что за бред она несла. Горло сжалось, словно на шею накинули удавку, и ему самому хотелось заорать, выразить в крике всю свою ненависть ко Всевышнему, наделившему его такой судьбой, закричать так, чтобы его услышали и небеса. Но он сжал зубы и сдержался. Девчонка не соображала, что говорила. Без толку в чем–то упрекать ее.

– Успокойся. Никуда твоя Шарла не делась. Она вернется очень скоро, - он честно пытался быть терпеливым и спокойным, хотя голос срывался от напряжения.

Она захныкала, но как будто утратила к нему всякий интерес, забыв о его существовании.

– Я хочу к Шарле! – вдруг завопила она отчаянно, и ее сотрясло рыдание, маленькие кулачки сжались едва ли не угрожающе. – Шарла!

Эрик отвернулся, его и самого уже трясло. Где запропастилась эта чертова Шарла?

Между тем, фигурка на кровати выгнулась дугой, и ее горло исторгло такой громкий крик, что впору было затыкать уши. Минуты тянулись как часы. Несмотря на все свои книжные знания, долгие годы самообразования, природный ум, легко овладевавший любой информацией, никогда и ничего не забывая, не ошибаясь, анализируя и мгновенно делая выводы, на которые другим требовались десятилетия, – ни к чему подобному он был не готов. Он знал физиологию, но совершенноне способен был перейти от теории к практике. В теории все было легко и понятно. На практике его парализовало ужасом перед неведомым и чуждым телом женщины, жившим собственной жизнью. Ни в одной книге не говорилось, что именно он должен был делать, несмотря на все строго научные пояснения, иллюстрации и комментарии. Остатки гордости не позволяли сбежать, но разум в полной прострации молил, чтобы рыжая девица – чтоб ее! – вернулась наконец и приняла на себя ответственность за происходящее. Придушить одним рывком крупного сильного мужчину - это совсем другое… это не то, что наблюдать агонию едва ли не ребенка, вопли которого могли довести до истерики его самого.

Шаги! Он подскочил, едва заслышав их, от смеси испуга – по привычке, что кто–то нарушал его уединение, и радости – что это почти наверняка возвращалась пресловутая Шарла. Скрипнула дверь, и девушка проскользнула в комнату, пошатываясь, как деревце на ветру. Она была одна. Вопросительный взгляд коснулся его лица, и он встал, освободив ей место.

– Ей хуже, так мне кажется, – пробормотал он на ее невысказанный вопрос.

– Мари? Ты меня слышишь, малышка? – она наклонилась над сестрой.

– Шаарла… – тихо пискнул слабый хнычущий голосок. – Я боюсь…

– Все хорошо, девочка моя, все хорошо.

Она обернуласьк Эрику, ее лицо заострилось и вытянулось, но было решительным.

– Я прошу вас… снова прошу, вы уж простите. Тетушка Френель, местная повитуха… так и не появлялась, должно быть, она заночевала у кого–то... Искать кого–то другого кажется поздно… Как вас зовут, сударь?

– Эрик.

– А… дальше?

Он промолчал, предпочтя сделать вид, что не слышит. Она не настаивала.

– Меня зовут Шарлизетт Оллис. Можете звать меня просто Шарлиз, не нужно церемоний. Эрик, пожалуйста, вон там кухня, там шкаф, найдите там чистые полотенца. Еще пожалуйста, там ведро… нужно вскипятить воду. Нам понадобится теплая вода. Я надеюсь, что понадобится. Вы мне поможете?

– Хорошо, – можно подумать, у него был иной выход. Разве что придушить обеих сестер, проклясть все и завалиться спать до прихода полиции. Не такой и плохой вариант, если подумать.

Эрик даже обрадовался возможности выйти из этой комнаты, искренне веря, что если где–то и существует настоящий ад на земле, то в данное время он находится именно здесь, в этих стенах.

Уже на пороге его остановил ее голос:

– Еще пожалуйста… камин совсем погас, здесь холодно. Если она замерзнет… ей нельзя мерзнуть. Мне уже почти нечем топить, но сегодня без этого не обойтись…

– Я разведу огонь.

Он молча, стараясь не вслушиваться в то, что происходит в комнате, стал возиться с камином. Скоро дрова затрещали, и над ними заиграли язычки пламени, в комнате стало светлее. Правда, пока от огня распространится тепло, должно пройти еще некоторое время. В кухне он не нашел ничего, кроме исцарапанного чайника, и решил им и обойтись, набрав воды и поставив на огонь. Надрывные крики участились, и он возился с чайником, бессмысленно передвигая его то ближе, то дальше, ища повод не возвращаться в комнату.

– Эрик, пожалуйста! – рыжая девушка по имени Шарлиз звала его, и он с усталой безнадежностью обреченного потащился на ее зов. Ну почему бы ей не оставить его в покое? Он уже так устал за сегодня, так устал…

Он невольно вспыхнул от неловкости, открыв дверь. Шарлиз стащила с сестры одеяло и подняла ее сорочку выше колен. Живот Мари вздымался несоразмерным с ее детской хрупкостью холмом. Зачем она позвала его сюда? Это… просто недопустимо, звать сюда незнакомого мужчину, не родича и не врача. Или… может быть он так ужасен, что она вовсе не видит в нем мужчину? Может, она видит перед собой некое существо среднего рода, обладающее разумной речью, и способное выполнять простые указания – сходить, принести, подержать? Которого нечего стесняться? Он принял надменную позу, пытаясь отстраниться от отравы этих мыслей, обороняясь от еще непроизнесенных слов, которые – он не сомневался – ранят его еще глубже, а как иначе? Только все эти позы и огненные взгляды прошли незамеченными, девушке было не до них, так что она едва удостоила его беглым взглядом.

– Помогите, прошу вас, подержите ее руки, пока она не навредила себе… – скороговоркой выговорила Шарлиз, кивнув на бьющееся, корчащееся, извивающееся тело. – Пожалуйста, я не могу удержать ее одна.

Ему пришлось пересилить себя и подойти, хотя, видит Бог, этого хотелось менее всего на свете. Было страшно и противно, но он не смел признаться в своей слабости.

– Сядьте там в изголовье, – распоряжалась Шарлиз. – Держите ее руки, крепче.

Он поднял тонкие девичьи руки и сжал их у нее над головой, лишив ее возможности брыкаться. Теперь она взвизгивала тише, но чаще… Словно раненая собачонка.

– Давай, Мари, давай, – шептала девушка, склонившись над сестрой и нежно отирая пот с ее лба. – Давай же, сделай маленькое усилие, бедная моя девочка.

Тихий всхлип.

– Мари, пожалуйста, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Ты мне совсем не помогаешь, моя девочка. Это нехорошо. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Шарла огорчилась из–за тебя? Давай, еще немножечко, милая.

– Она вас не слышит, – тихо выговорил Эрик, которого отчего–то злила ее манера обращаться с сестрой.

– Слышит… только не понимает, чего я от нее хочу, – печально отозвалась Шарлиз.

– Не понимает?

– Она… еще дитя.

Девушке было самое меньшее восемнадцать, она вполне созрела, хотя и была тонкокостной, так что Эрику было совершенно непонятно, что Шарлиз имеет в виду.

Между тем Мари рванулась так, что Эрик едва удержал ее, иначе она наверняка упала бы со своей узкой постели. Издав новый вопль, она опрокинулась навзничь, и ее голова бессильно склонилась набок. Светлые волосы почти закрыли ей лицо. Шарлиз с жалостью погладила ее, отводя волосы в сторону. Затем она подняла глаза на Эрика и вздохнула.

– Вы разве не видите? Мари ребенок. Она точно такая же, какой была шестилетней девочкой. Она была очень славной девчушкой, и сейчас она тоже очень славная. Она выросла во взрослую девушку, но у нее разум маленького ребенка… Она не умеет ни читать, ни писать, она хлопает в ладоши, когда ей что–то нравится, и ревет в голос, когда ей не дают желаемое. Она любит играть… в куклы, в прятки. Она очень добрая… но она вне этого мира, и ничего из того, что происходит, не сознает так, как оно есть на самом деле.

Умственно неполноценная… Эрик с невольным сожалением взглянул на хорошенькое личико, такое юное и милое, что его не могли испортить даже страдания.

– Кто же… кто мог совратить такое дитя? – вырвалось у него.

Черты лица Шарлиз стали жестче, и ее рот твердо сжался, словно она боролась с чем–то внутри себя. Но она ответила.

– Ее… изнасиловали. Откуда мне знать кто. Кого в этом квартале волнует, что больную девушку изнасиловал какой–то подонок, его и не искали–то толком. Опросили соседей, они пожали плечами, вот и все. Это ужасно, но я не могла сутками сидеть около нее. И не могла привязать ее к кровати на то время, что я ухожу из дому. И она не такая маленькая, чтобы не дотянуться до замка или не взять в ящике ключи. Она побежала на улицу… должно быть, хотела поиграть на воздухе. Когда я вернулась, она рыдала, в разорванном платье, насмерть перепуганная… и звала маму, которая умерла три года назад.

– У вас есть кто–нибудь еще из родни?

– У меня никого, – задумчиво произнесла Шарлиз. – Мы с ней сводные сестры, не родные. У Мари есть тетка, но она не особенно жаждет ее видеть. Никто не хочет иметь дело с такими, как она… Это на самом деле очень трудно, труднее, чем с обыкновенным капризным маленьким ребенком. Тут… разум отказывается признавать, что она не притворяется и не дурачит вас, что она действительно такая, как есть, и нуждается в защите и уходе. Слава Богу… она, кажется, приходит в себя, – добавила она совсем другим тоном.

Несколько минут передышки кончились, девушка вновь зашевелилась, и он попытался просто отрешиться и не смотреть. С ее телом что–то происходило, что–то ужасное, как ему казалось. Такое могло только присниться в кошмаре. Неужели все женщины проходят через нечто подобное? И его Кристина… она тоже, если у них с этим виконтом будет… В мозгу взорвался предупредительный спазм боли, запрещая представлять себе ее – такой, продолжать думать и изводить себя. Но от желания немедленно разыскать их и задушить Рауля, чтобы он не смел сделать с Кристиной что–то, что причинит ей боль, что сделает ее такой же жалкой, руки сами сжались, едва не сломав тонкие запястье, которые держали.

– Почти все… – прошептала девушка, и ее голос задрожал. – Она вот–вот родит. Вы принесли полотенца?

– Да… они там, – он кивнул на колченогий стул, куда сложил принесенные вещи.

– Давайте их сюда, и теплую воду – вы ведь согрели воды? – налейте в бадью, там стоит в углу, вы увидите, – распорядилась она, привстав. – Ну, ну, давай, сестричка, – пробормотала она, и Эрик понял, что она забыла о его существовании, словно он был прислугой. Но досадовать было некогда и не время. Он вскочил, собрал чистые полотенца, и тут лукавый дернул его обернуться на очередной отчаянный вскрик. То, чего он избегал, свершилось, и зрелище, от которого у него засосало под ложечкой, предстало перед ним во всей своей животной откровенности.

Он тупо смотрел, как под лежащей в откровенной позе молодой женщиной скапливается лужей кровь, пропитывая простыни, и медленно капает на пол с мерным стуком. Ее глаза были широко открыты, словно в немом удивлении, и она застонала с таким шипящим звуком, словно выпускала из легких остатки воздуха, затем неожиданно пронзительно взвизгнула, и Эрик увидел нечто красное и отвратительное, раздирающее ее тело, выбираясь наружу, словно пожравший ее внутренности гигантский червь. Отшвырнув полотенце, он метнулся прочь из комнаты, заскочив в тесную уборную, где он упал на колени и едва не вывернулся наизнанку. Еле дыша и вытирая холодный пот со лба, он с трудом, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. Из комнаты донесся душераздирающий визг, и снова, и потом еще. Он сделал глоток холодной воды из кувшина, пытаясь избавиться от мерзкой горечи во рту, когда его настиг еще один бьющий по нервам крик, с которым вдруг смешался другой, не столь напоенный болью, но зато преисполненный неподдельного ужаса. Этот вопль хлестнул его сильнее, чем крик боли, это уже был другой голос… голос Шарлиз. Кольнул стыд за свою слабость, за приступ тошноты, в то время как слабая девушка оставалась там, и он вернулся в комнату, где отвратительно пахло кровью и чем–то еще, но столь же гадко. Кровь все так же капала на пол, образовывая красную лужицу около кровати. Женщина на постели все в той же неприличной позе лежала, откинувшись на подушки с остекленевшим, мертвым взглядом. Шарлиз держала в руках ее ребенка, глядя на сестру немигающим взглядом, будто не веря в происшедшее.

– Она умерла, – вдруг недоуменно произнесла она, словно это могло произойти с кем угодно другим, но не с ней. – Мари умерла.

Эрик молчал, не зная, что сказать. Рыжая девушка несколько мгновений не шевелилась, находясь в глубокой прострации, потом дернулась, приходя в себя, и вскочила на ноги, резко напустившись на него.

– Где теплая вода? Где полотенца?

Эрик смущенно вспомнил, что перед тем, как ему стало дурно, Шарлиз просила принести теплой воды, о чем он уже напрочь забыл, и побрел в кухню за лоханью, вывернул туда чайник кипятка и развел ледяной водой из ведра. Полотенца лежали там, где он их выронил. Когда он вернулся, новорожденный уже вовсю пробовал легкие, исходя громким криком. Шарлиз аккуратно попробовала пальцем воду, не слишком ли горячая, и окунула его, смывая кровь. Но даже отмытый, младенец все равно выглядел ужасно, бурым и отталкивающим, словно гнилое сморщенное яблоко. Мысль об его отвратительности и тошнотворное брезгливое чувство едва успели оформиться в голове у Эрика, как девушка завернула дитя в полотенца и сунула ему в руки.

– Подержите–ка.

Очень кстати предупредила, потому что он едва не выронил ребенка, поддавшись внутреннему порыву отдернуть руки. Но Шарлиз, не обращая внимания на его не слишком чадолюбивый настрой, силой впихнула ему ревущий сверток, который он неприязненно держал теперь на вытянутых руках. Девушка со вздохом подошла к неподвижному телу сестры на постели и кончиками пальцев закрыла ей глаза, затем подтянула простыню, накрыв ее с головой.

За окном только близился рассвет, и события вечера, премьера, пережитая боль предательства, обида и горькое разочарование, – все осталось позади, словно происшедшее давно, может быть, месяц, а то и год назад. А может быть, это случилось вовсе и не с ним, а была это просто история, рассказанная кем-то у камина. Он так вымотался, что отдал бы все, что у него есть, за возможность забиться в любой темный угол и там уснуть.

Наконец Шарлиз взяла у него новорожденного и молча вышла. Вид у нее был обессиленный, хотя держалась она для девушки, принявшей роды и только что потерявшей сестру, просто молодцом. Ему она не сказала ни слова.

Усталость валила с ног, тело наливалось тяжестью, ныла каждая косточка, требуя покоя, после пережитого его била нервная дрожь, так что Эрик почти отполз в сторону, опустившись на пол около еще теплого камина. Стоило закрыть глаза, как действительность, привлекательная или не слишком, стала ему безразлична, и он провалился в сон.

Там, во сне, он снова вернулся домой, под Оперу. Он снова был с Кристиной и снова вел ее к себе, крепко сжимая хрупкую ладошку, которую, казалось, мог расплющить, лишь сжав чуть сильнее, чем следовало. Он вновь прикасался к ней, такой нежной, только наливающейся женскими округлостями, такой изящной, тоненькой, будто тростинка. Он вдыхал аромат ее волос и льнул щекой с ее прозрачным, как у ребенка, пальцам, воображая ее ласки, и снова опускал ее на постель бесчувственной, с беспомощно запрокинутой назад головой. Этот сон он видел почти еженощно, горький сон, где его мечта была совсем близко, щекоча его живой и близкой реальностью счастья. Только во сне у него всегда доставало храбрости остаться около нее, обнять ее и касаться губами ее лица, пока она спала. Во сне он проводил руками по ее телу, изнемогая от желания, и она открывала глаза и улыбалась ему. Иногда ему снилось некое смутное потом, когда их тела волнующе сплетались на постели, и он просыпался с колотящимся сердцем и острым, почти болезненным возбуждением. Иногда сон был более честен и оканчивался тем, чем ему и следовало – Кристина протягивала руку, нежно гладила его, заставляя таять от блаженства, и затем стаскивала маску. Тогда он просыпался с криком. Сегодня память предложила ему первый путь, и Кристина, окруженная бледными парами тумана, полудева–полупризрак, с лицом, колеблющимся в мутных отсветах свечей, протягивала к нему руки, предлагая свою ласку и свое тело, и он с жадностью накидывался на нее, распластав на широком ложе. Но стоило ему овладеть этим прелестным телом, таким податливым, жаждавшим его прикосновений, как Кристина со страдальческим криком впилась острыми ногтями ему в грудь, отталкивая его. И тогда он с ужасом ощутил, что она истекает кровью в его объятиях, и ее раненое, растерзанное грубым вторжением тело вяло оседает на простыни, и на пол стекает ручьем ее алая кровь. Он вскрикнул, увидев, как кровь на полу собирается в причудливую вязь – «смерть».

Он пришел в себя, краем сознания понимая, что вскрикнул наяву, должно быть, потревожив сон рыжеволосой хозяйки дома. За стеной на одной ноте, терзая слух, хныкал младенец. Напротив, на кровать, где под простыней спала вечным сном молодая женщина, лучше было не смотреть, мысль о ночи, проведенной бок о бок с покойницей, не бодрила. Камин остыл, и во сне он бессознательно отодвинулся от него, лежа просто на голом полу, однако теперь он был накрыт одеялом, и под него пытались подсунуть подушку, не слишком удачно, потому что он обнял ее во сне, вместо того чтобы положить на нее голову. Вспомнив жуткое, вызывающее нездоровую смесь возбуждения и омерзения сновидение, Эрик тоскливо подумал, как же сильно ему хотелось все эти долгие годы хоть однажды проснуться не одному в холодной постели, сжимая в кольце рук не равнодушную подушку. Так хотелось, медленно выплывая из ночных грез, обнимать теплое, нежное тело, сладко пахнущее чем–то родным. Ощутить прикосновение мягких ладоней на своей коже, ласковый шепот, бессвязную нежную чепуху, которую только и должны нашептывать друг другу пробуждающиеся в одной постели счастливцы. Впрочем, откуда ему знать? Ему только кажется, что так было бы правильно. Иногда раньше он слабо надеялся, что однажды рок все–таки смилостивиться над ним. Не напрасно же ему был послан его маленький ангел, Кристина, кто–то, кто услышал его зов в ночи и пришел к нему с добром, скрасив его беспросветное существование в непроглядном мраке. Впрочем, выходит, напрасно. Судьба посмеялась над ним, отняв последнюю, робкую надежду. Никому он не нужен, никому, никто никогда не коснется его с теплотой и любовью. Нечестно. Нечестно…

Он скорее ощутил, чем услышал тихие шаги. Шарлиз… легкий шорох, она что–то искала в шкафу. За окном светало, наступал новый день, и Эрик понимал, что ему пора уходить, вот еще бы знать куда… и зачем. Следует вознести благодарность небесам, что у него хоть этой ночью была крыша над головой и возможность немножко подремать в тепле и безопасности. Только куда ему утром идти, не может же он бродить по городу с таким лицом, да еще и после вчерашнего скандала в опере. Нет, нет… никуда он не пойдет, по крайней мере, до вечера. Девушке придется потерпеть его присутствие еще немного. Он закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим, чтобы она не вздумала выпроводить упорного гостя. Даже странно, он нырнул назад в глубины сна, стоило только зажмуриться покрепче и замереть, и на этот раз ему ничего не снилось.


	3. Глава 3

Глава 3.

Последние двадцать лет Призрак Оперы пробуждался просто оттого, что его отдохнувший организм рвался к новым свершениям, вырывая его из глубин сна, или истерзанный ночными кошмарами мозг выталкивал его из мучительного бредового забытья. И несколько долгих минут после того, как сон уходил, он всегда прислушивался к успокаивающей и неизменной капели, к плеску подземного озера, и так было каждый день, каждый год, всегда. В этот день все было по–другому, и стало по–другому с самого момента его пробуждения – насильственного пробуждения, чего не случалось с ним с тех давних пор, когда грязный цыган больно тыкал ему палкой под ребра, заставляя разлепить глаза. Он был совсем мальчишкой тогда. А сейчас он был взрослым мужчиной, перевалившим за тридцатилетний рубеж. И его впервые вырвали из мирного уютного забвения, когда не остается в душе ни тревог, ни болезненных воспоминаний, руки совершенно постороннего ему человека. Девушки. Которая ни капли не трепетала перед могущественным Призраком Оперы. Вообще не знала, кто он такой, и не интересовалась этим. У нее было полно своих забот. Так что она бесстрашно подошла к нему и потрясла за плечо. К стыду своему, он подскочил так, будто ему воткнули кинжал между лопаток. Но зато проснулся окончательно и бесповоротно.

– Что вам нужно? – резко выкрикнул Эрик, злясь больше на себя, на свое колотящееся сердце и на ощущение опасности, возникшее просто оттого, что его застали врасплох. Однако девушка не прониклась. Ее взгляд был рассеян, и она едва удостоила его вниманием. Его выкрик прошел незамеченным – она не испугалась и не обиделась, мыслями она была далеко.

– Утро, – проговорила она бесцветным голосом. Серые глаза были обведены темными кругами, миловидное лицо осунувшееся и усталое, и только рыжая шевелюра горела ярче пламени – очень густые, неприбранные, прямые волосы длиной ниже плеч. Должно быть, на эти волосы заглядывался не один мужчина, отчего–то подумалось ему. И еще они как–то странно контрастировали с ее печалью и ее потерей, словно не желали принимать участие в трауре.

– Мне нужно уйти, – так же невыразительно продолжила она. – Нужно купить молока для ребенка. На кормилицу у меня нет денег. Обойдется и так. И нужно… сходить за гробовщиком. И к нашему священнику.

Короткие фразы срывались с ее языка, и ему казалось, что они падают на пол, как тяжелые капли дождя и разбиваются у ее ног.

Эрик подтянулся, садясь. Только теперь к нему пришло ощущение противного нытья в избитом теле, которого вчера он почему-то не замечал, да еще накатила тяжелой одурью не прошедшая за несколько часов сна в неудобной позе усталость.

Шарлиз же накинула плащ, все так же рассеянно шаря глазами по комнате, которая при дневном свете выглядела совсем жалко. В соседней комнате надрывался плачем младенец. Эрик не знал, все ли дети столь невыносимы в своем упорном, громком, надоедливом реве, в котором не слышно было ничего человеческого. В Опере детей не бывало. Как вели себя маленькие цыганчата в таборе он уже просто не помнил.

– Я вернусь через час или два. Присмотрите за ребенком? Ничего делать не нужно. Я понимаю, что вы не умеете. Ведь так? Просто побудьте рядом, на всякий случай. Вы, полагаю, голодны? К сожалению, мало что могу предложить. В кухне есть хлеб, правда, довольно черствый. И какие–то овощи. Не стесняйтесь брать все, что найдете.

У него закружилась голова. Эта девушка точно безумна, подстать своей сестре. Ему остаться здесь, в обществе ревущего младенца и мертвой сумасшедшей? Да через пять минут его уже и близко здесь не будет, довольно с него и собственных проблем. Приступ паники овладел им, и вслед за паникой пришел гнев. Он выпрямился, надменно вскидывая подбородок, готовый дать отпор, хлестнуть презрительными и холодными словами, но для гордого образа Красной смерти нужно было нечто иное, чем сидеть в измятой грязной рубашке прямо на полу, натянув на колени латаное одеяло, с ноющим от синяков телом, и лицом… обнаженным лицом, на которое можно было смотреть сколько угодно. Таким он себя ненавидел – беззащитным, открытым для ударов и насмешек. Жалким подобием человеческого существа.

Однако взгляд девушки равнодушно скользнул по его лицу, не задерживаясь, хотя суметь не отвернуться было немалым испытанием силы его духа. Чуть заметное пожатие плеч, словно она не поняла, отчего вдруг алые пятна гнева проступили на его щеках… вернее, щеке, правая и так была навечно отмечена багровым румянцем дьявольских отметин. Его неудовольствие ее мало беспокоило сейчас, в день когда ей нужно было похоронить сестру и позаботиться о новорожденном, которого некому было кормить. Какой бы страшной не была его внешность, у нее были заботы поважнее, чем носиться со странным незнакомцем, которого она привела в свой дом… хотя она не уверена была, что привела его, скорее, он сам увязался за ней. За несколько часов он ничего ей не сделал, так что навряд ли он может быть опасен… а если и может быть, то уж точно не обнищавшей девушке с новорожденным ребенком на руках, ребенком, который вероятнее всего унаследует или отсталый разум матери, или жестокость отца, или же, что также возможно, – и то, и другое сразу.

-

Оставшись в одиночестве, если не считать за компанию несмолкающего младенца, Эрик поднялся на ноги и заставил себя пройтись, возвращая затекшим конечностям хоть какую–то гибкость. Дом, в который его занесло причудой судьбы, отличался редкой нищетой. Он был чист и опрятен, хотя чувствовалась в атмосфере какая–то затхлость, может, оттого, что здесь веяло болезнью и смертью. Ему показалось, что раньше здесь жили богаче и комфортнее, кое–какие следы указывали на снятые картины, пропавшие безделушки, оставившие после себя пустоты и проплешины в обстановке, словно кто–то сознательно не захотел скрывать печальные перемены, бросая – быть может – таким образом вызов судьбе. В доме было всего несколько комнат, жили, похоже, только в двух, в одной из них он сегодня и ночевал, в другой стояла колыбель и узкая кровать, тщательно застеленная белым, хотя явно уже не раз стираным покрывалом. Кое–где осыпался потолок, строение требовало ремонта, да и трещины местами вызывали тревожное предчувствие, что балка однажды может просто обвалиться.

Внизу скрипнула дверь, и Эрик едва успел удивиться, что Шарлиз успела уложиться в столь короткий срок. Затем его кольнула смутная тревога. Не за полчаса же она оббежала полгорода… впрочем, вчера он успел обнаружить, что бегает она действительно шустро, не угонишься. Бесшумно скользнув за выцветшую портьеру, он замер. На лестнице половицы скрипели под чьими–то неторопливыми шагами. Он уже слышал, что это никак не может быть Шарлиз, чей шаг был гораздо легче и проворнее. Здесь же явно шел мужчина, тяжеловесный мужчина. Вскоре появился и обладатель тяжелой походки. Он вошел, и Эрик сразу понял, что это не дядюшка пришел проведать племянницу (впрочем, она же и говорила, что не имеет родичей), и не добродушный сосед заглянул одолжить у нее садовый инструмент. Грузный мужчина напряженно оглядывался по сторонам, будто ища чего–то. Ступал он осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, передвигаясь почти на цыпочках. Искал он что–то или кого–то, Эрик не знал, но его рука бездумно нашарила в кармане удавку. Какой–то частью своего существа, он был почти уверен, что подозрительный незнакомец ищет именно его. Может быть, за его голову уже успели назначить награду? Вряд ли бездарностям, которые управляли театром, понравилось, что их частная собственность превратилась в руины, угли и пепел. И господин жирный тенор тоже вероятно скончался. Он правда придушил его не слишком основательно, при определенном везении и столь толстой шее тот мог бы и выкарабкаться. Впрочем, навряд запасы подкожного жира его спасли. За кулисами бродили полицейские, так что времени нянчиться с толстяком не было, как вышло в спешке, так и придушил. Наверное, насмерть. Разумная, покорная логике часть его существа робко настаивала, что его не могли так быстро выследить. Что даже если его и ищут, то все равно за ночь он достаточно запутал следы, бегая по городу следом за быстроногой рыжей. Может быть, вместо священника она отправилась прямо в полицию? Раньше отчего–то такой исход ему не приходил в голову. Может, сказывалась усталость. Или же, в душе ему уже было почти безразлично, что с ним будет. Руки крепче сжали веревочную петлю. Он был почти готов к броску, который разом покончит с источником сомнений – который как раз подошел к покойной и, приподняв простыни, заглянул ей в лицо. Если Шарлиз отправилась в полицию, почему пришел не полицейский? Да еще и один. Вчера–то на него охотилось не меньше полусотни, и то упустили. В душе шевельнулось злорадство, первое знакомое чувство, кроме тупой душевной боли, которое подтверждало ему, что он все–таки еще жив. Раз он еще может усмехаться от мысли, как вчерашние горе–полицейские объясняли своему начальству, почему поймали ветер, а не Призрака оперы… значит, видимо, с ним еще не покончено. Итак, перед ним не полицейский. Так что полиция отпадает. Может быть, Шарлиз прислала какого–нибудь приятеля, мало ли, любовника? Зачем? Выпроводить силой непрошеного гостя? Он и сам бы ушел, если б она взяла за труд выставить его вон. Он уже довольно навязывался, так что унижений на его долю уже хватит… больше он ни за что не станет никого упрашивать. Одному тоже неплохо. Совсем неплохо. Он прекрасно справится один. Как и всегда. Все, что он хотел, это передышку. Совсем короткую передышку. День. Или может быть, два. Он так устал чувствовать себя загнанным зверем.

Паника постепенно уступала место разуму. Медленно, по капле, он брал себя в руки, не позволяя ярости овладеть собой. Ему не нужен новый труп. Поди потом объясни хозяйке дома, почему он задушил этого человека и что ей теперь делать с бренными останками. Это ее дом, и странные посетители – ее собственная забота. Здесь ищут не его. Не его – повторил он себе. Он успокоено наблюдал из укрытия, как мужчина выдвигает ящики и что–то невразумительно бормочет. Когда он повернулся, руки его были по–прежнему пусты, так что Эрик так и не узнал, что именно тот искал, и нашел ли.

Обыск переместился в другую комнату, впрочем, он не казался Эрику планомерным. Оставалось ощущение, что подозрительный тип сам не знает толком, что ищет. Он наугад осматривал то комод, то полки, бесцельно бродил туда–сюда, перебрался на кухню, где погремел бессмысленно посудой. Наконец скрипнула входная дверь, и все стихло. Чужих в доме больше не было. Ну, кроме разве что него самого.

-

– Эрик?

Шарлиз обеспокоено покрутила головой.

– Вы здесь? Почему входная дверь не заперта?

Он отделился от тени так, как умел только он, бесшумно и почти незаметно, и в его голове прозвучала высокомерная нотка.

– Полагаю, ваша дверь не заперта, потому что ваш дом посещает чересчур уж много гостей.

– Гостей? Вы шутите. Вы кого–то впустили? – удивленно спросила девушка, оглядываясь.

– Я? Боюсь, здесь у вас гости входят без спросу.

– Я вас не понимаю. Что тут происходит? Прошу вас, я устала, и мне не до загадок.

– Вы точно запирали замок, уходя, мадемуазель?

– Точнее некуда.

– Тогда вас можно поздравить, – заметил Эрик. – Ваши замки никуда не годятся. Что вы прячете в своем доме? Сокровища индийского раджи?

Шарлиз медленно опустилась на стул, в ее взгляде отразилось искренне и глубокое недоумение.

– Давайте по порядку, если можно… Так чтобы и я понимала, о чем речь.

Он рассказал все, что видел. Девушка слушала, нервно сжимая руки и покусывая нижнюю губу. Беспокойство перемежалось с недоверием – кому она нужна, обыкновенная девушка безо всяких тайн, зарабатывающая на хлеб своим собственным трудом? Бедная, к тому же, как церковная мышь. Взломать замок, искать что–то в ее доме? Нелепость.

– Наверно, это какой–то бездарный грабитель, – наконец выговорила она. – Влез в первый попавшийся дом… Понял, что у меня нечего брать и ушел

– Наверно, – холодно проговорил Эрик, и по тону его было очевидно, сколь мало убедительным звучит для него ее предположение. – Что ж, если вы не устроили в доме тайник с драгоценным кладом, то и вопросам конец.

– Очень жаль, что у меня нету этого тайника, – проворчала она. – Если найдете, непременно откупитесь от меня парой алмазов.

-

Вопреки его ожиданиям, Шарлиз ни словом не обмолвилась о том, что ему пора бы убираться восвояси. Наступил вечер, а она не поднимала эту тему вовсе. Похороны были назначены на завтра, и Эрик подозревал, что она рассчитывает на его помощь, что было никак невозможно, естественно. Если только она не желала превратить заупокойную службу в цирк… в цирк. Зачем он раз за разом причинял себе боль? Он не знал. Цирк. Цирк… Он закрыл глаза, изгоняя воспоминание, такое давнее, и все–таки мучительное. Давно пора забыть. Давно пора переступить через этот старый кошмар, оставить его позади. Забыть. Почему у него не получается? Должно быть, потому что никогда больше ему не давали имени, столь ему подходящего. Дитя дьявола. Отец преисподней, сжалься над своим ребенком, забери меня отсюда, я больше не могу, в этом аду…

– Помогите, пожалуйста – побелевшие губы Шарлиз едва выговаривали слова, и зубы выбивали дробь, а ведь только что она казалась такой спокойной, уверенной в себе. Он должен был понимать, как обманчива эта уверенность. Простой деревянный гроб ожидал Мари Оллис, и Шарлиз стояла над ней, едва одолевая нервную дрожь. Лицо мертвой девушки исказила гримаса. Оно не было ни прекрасным, ни умиротворенным. Нежные полудетские черты словно стерла чья–то жестокая рука, оставив прозрачное костлявое личико, перекошенное и страдальческое.

Ему пришлось подавить отвращение и взять невесомое тельце на руки, перенести его в последнюю деревянную постель, где и оставить. Шарлиз глубоко вздохнула. Обняв себя руками, словно пытаясь не подпустить в сердце ледяные стрелы боли, она долго стояла недвижимой статуей бессильной, скорбной печали. Потом встряхнулась, стащила с кровати пропитанный кровью матрац и отбросила в сторону. Вышла, и через пару минут вернулась со старенькими, но чистыми постельными принадлежностями.

– Сейчас, только подлатать немного, – пробормотала она. За ней осталась дорожка из перышков, сыпавшихся из протертых от времени дыр. Он наблюдал, как она проворно орудует иголкой и ниткой, штопая самые крупные прорехи. Эрик молчал. Он уже догадался, что пышное королевское ложе, сверкающее дырами, и роняющее пух и перья, предназначено именно ему. Жалкий, вопящий о крайней бедности вид, впрочем, мало его смущал. Но спать на кровати, где накануне скончалась девушка, и в крови и слизи родился визгливый младенец, было на редкость противно. Глупо… для того, кто провел полжизни в сыром подземелье. Впрочем, там у него никто не имел дурной привычки умирать на постели. Там вообще никто не имел привычки появляться. Один раз только у него заночевала Кристина. То было лучшая ночь в его жизни, если б только она могла не кончаться никогда…

Но язык не поворачивался выдать все свои соображения Шарлиз. Она был вправе сказать, что если его что–то не устраивает, то никто его, собственно говоря, и не держит. Наверно, ему действительно пора уходить. Только куда? Ему вдруг так остро захотелось домой, в свое тихое темное подземное убежище, к своему органу, к своим книгам, что он едва не завыл. Он едва вспомнил, что его дома наверняка больше нет, – так сильно его душу снедала тоска, и он почти готов был бросить все, и ринуться назад в Оперу. Домой… Нет у него дома. Нет.

Спасибо и на том, что есть крыша над головой. Пока еще есть. И за то, что девушка хорошо воспитана и мужественно делает вид, что его облик не внушет ей ужаса – тоже спасибо.

Так что с отвращением придется как–то справляться.

Здесь всего только испустила дух посторонняя ему девчонка, вот и все.

Ничего лучшего у него все равно нет.

И вряд ли будет.

-

От похорон Эрику едва удалось отбиться. В конце концов, его могло и не быть здесь… и тогда девушке волей–неволей пришлось бы обойтись без помощи мужчины, который и требовался–то ей только как тягловая сила. Шарлиз, похоже, злилась, но оставила его в покое, прошипев сквозь зубы пару неласковых слов. Правда, негромко.

Ничего, переживет. За пару монет настойчивая рыжая мадемуазель всегда найдет пару бездельников около церкви, который зарабатывают себе на хлеб и вино, оказывая разные услуги, не требующие большого ума.

Как она не понимала, что он не может показываться на люди?

Как ему жить дальше, если он не может показываться на люди? Куда ему идти? Куда, если от дневного света у него слезятся привыкшие к полумраку глаза, а мысль встретиться лицом к лицу с другим представителем рода человеческого вызывает тошноту? Строй свою новую жизнь, Эрик, строй, если можешь…

Все равно, было немного стыдно встречаться с ней взглядом, когда она вернулась, и смотрела на него в упор, стаскивая черные перчатки и развязывая тесемки шляпки, из–под которой выбивались непослушные рыжие пряди. Смотрела как раз так, как он не выносил, не отводя взгляда и прямо в лицо, будто ожидая, что он опустит глаза, как нашкодивший мальчик. Эрик хотел сказать ей какую–нибудь резкость, чтобы нарушить неприятный зрительный контакт, но не смог. Она же только что вернулась с похорон сестры. И она приютила его. Черт возьми, он не мог просто взять и велеть ей не таращиться на него с выражением немого осуждения. Она была у себя дома. А он – нет. Он мог разве что придушить ее и остаться здесь жить. Черт. Мог. Кто только тогда будет унимать этого невыносимого младенца?

-

Пока он позволял себе злоупотреблять ее гостеприимством, девушка вернулась к своей работе – она зарабатывала шитьем. Раз в несколько дней Шарлиз отправлялась в магазин мэтра Пэрре, набирала тканей, лент, картона и всяческих украшений и шила на дому шляпки, которые после сдавала, получив за них сумму, за которую не смогла бы купить даже перышко от своих произведений. Материал стоил дорого. Ее работа оценивалась в жалкие гроши. Неудачную шляпку у нее не принимали, и ее стоимость вычиталась из ее и без того скромного заработка – если материал только нельзя было пустить на другую шляпку, распоров ее. Шарлиз старалась не допускать подобного – все ее шляпки были произведением искусства.

Эрик не искал ее общества, по крайней мере, не заводил с ней лишних разговоров и не мешал ей жить так, как она жила всегда. Впрочем, Шарлиз сомневалась, что он вообще когда–то искал чьего–то общества. Он был нелюдим и молчалив, и проникнуть в его мысли было невозможно, или почти невозможно. Иногда ей удавалось все же застать его врасплох, и тогда все его эмоции оказывались как на ладони, такие открытые и доступные, что она могла перебрать их по одной, рассмотреть и изучить, как подопытного кролика. Ему было скучно, он тяготился своим странным положением незваного гостя, она это чувствовала, но все же он не уезжал. А у нее в доме царила бедность и непрерывно, целыми днями, плакал ребенок, и она сама так устала от однообразного хныканья, что непрерывно ныли виски и портилось настроение. Ее скромного заработка и так не хватало на то, чтобы прокормить вечно голодного младенца, который не мог съесть на обед похлебку из бобов, а требовал дорогого молока. Теперь у нее на шее еще оказался совершенно посторонний мужчина, который, справедливости ради упомянуть, не капризничал, но все же ее слегка злило, что она вынуждена тянуть на своих плечах и его тоже. Если бы она еще не влезла в долги, покупая Мари лекарства и дорогие продукты, пока та непрерывно болела, тяжело вынося беременность. Теперь Шарлиз работала почти целыми днями. Ранним утром, с едва занимающимся рассветом, она вставала и попадала в непрерывный круг обязанностей, забот и трудов. Накормить младенца, постирать за ним, перепеленать, сесть и пытаться шить под заунывный плач, который обозначал либо что его снова пора кормить, либо переодевать. И так до позднего вечера, до ночи. Впрочем, ночью ребенок пищал не менее громко. Шарлиз не знала, спал ли он вообще когда–нибудь. Ей казалось, что нет. За краткие передышки в виде благословенной тишины в доме, никто не мог бы выспаться. Она откровенно удивлялась, отчего ее гость не сбежит от этого кошмара, уж она бы точно сбежала, будь у нее такая возможность. Впрочем, ему–то было легче, чем ей. Он порой брал на себя кое–какие мелкие поручения, но далеко не всегда. Логику она не всегда улавливала. Он мог взяться за приготовления обеда, от чего с ужасом отказался бы любой из знакомых ей мужчин. Но с таким возмущением открестился от просьбы отвезти в магазин готовые шляпки, чтобы сэкономить ей время, как будто она предложила ему разрушить город и за ночь вырастить на руинах цветущий сад. Сама она набрала тканей у мэтра Пэрре, который содержал шляпный магазин для дам полусвета, кроме того, у нее были и собственные клиентки, которые хорошо платили, однако же нечасто баловали ее заказами. Исколотые иголками пальцы плохо слушались, но она до поздней ночи возилась, кроя, обтягивая основу шелком, вышивая и украшая.

Днем Шарлиз своего гостя почти не видела. Чем бы он ни занимался, Эрик старался пореже попадаться ей на глаза. Вечерами он как–то незаметно появлялся в комнате, где она трудилась над шляпками, хотя ей не удавалось засечь момент, когда он входил – ее гость был абсолютно бесшумен. Он держался в тени и садился подальше от нее, но все–таки приходил. Шарлиз подозревала, что он просто скучает, и - хотя ни за что не признается в этом – ищет ее общества только ради компании. Они мало беседовали, хотя нельзя сказать, что кто–то демонстративно избегал разговоров. Она чувствовала на себе тяжелый взгляд, что поначалу действовало на нервы, но спустя несколько дней она привыкла к его немного бестактному любопытству.

Он ничего не спрашивал о ее работе, только рассматривал с интересом готовые вещи, однако не комментировал. Как–то, видимо устав от вынужденного безделья, он неожиданно нарисовал ей несколько эскизов. К ее удивлению, у Эрика явно был художественный дар, даже по быстрому наброску было очевидно, что он прекрасно рисует и мгновенно выхватывает контуры одним росчерком карандаша.

– Это замечательно, но… – она рассматривала эскизы с неподдельным вниманием, поворачивая то так, то этак. – Я не могу воспользоваться ими, к сожалению. Они не модные.

Он был слегка озадачен.

– Не модные? Вам не нравится?

– Очень красиво, но… Так в Париже сейчас не носят. Пожалуй, такие шляпки были в моде лет пятьдесят назад, я помню, где–то видела рисунки.

Эрик молчал, и она решила, что он обиделся на ее критику.

– Вы очень здорово рисуете, – она примирительно улыбнулась, – просто вы не разбираетесь в том, что сейчас носят дамы – оно и понятно. Я сама знаю лишь потому, что это моя работа, мне приходится не отставать.

– Прекратите разговаривать таким извиняющимся тоном, – грубо оборвал он ее тираду.

– Прекращаю. Мне показалось, что вы обиделись. Простите.

– Я не обиделся, – он сердито мотнул головой, почти ненавидя ее замирный, любезный тон. Она смела вести себя так, словно он был ее хорошим знакомым. Просто знакомым. Отнюдь не чудовищем. Кто извиняется перед чудовищем? Что кому за дело, обидно ему или нет?

Ребенок в колыбели зашелся в плаче, и впервые Эрик вздохнул облегченно, когда тишину нарушил этот надоедливый писк. По крайней мере, он разрушил неловкость. Шарлиз подтянула к себе колыбель и стала покачивать ее ногой. Как она умудрялась одновременно шить и укачивать беспокойного младенца, он не представлял. Это была, видимо, такая исконно женская черта – способность делать несколько дел одновременно.

– Давайте, я, – наконец, предложил он, когда чувство неловкости достигло своего предела. Он жил у нее в доме, у нее на содержании, ничем не занятый, кроме мысленного самоистязания. Она тащила на себе хозяйство, новорожденного племянника и чужого мужчину, который ничем не заслужил ее участия. Просто увязался за ней и поселился в ее доме. А она его не гнала. Сколько так может продолжаться? Он не знал.

Шарлиз не возражала и подвинула к нему колыбель с пищащим свертком, сев поудобнее и устало вытянув ноги. Эрик мерно нажимал ногой на планку, раскачивая тяжелую кроватку, повторяя те же движения, что только что совершала Шарлиз. Всему приходится учиться. Кто мог бы предположить, что этому тоже.

Утомительный плач понемногу затихал.

– И что сейчас в моде? – спросил он, лишь бы что–нибудь сказать, разбить воцарившуюся тишину. Его раздражение уже пропало, стертое покоем, тишиной, мерным скрипом колыбели, однообразными движениями рук девушки. Шарлиз кивнула на свое рукоделие.

– Птички. Сейчас у них в моде птички.

– Птички? – спросил он недоуменно.

– Можете посмотреть поближе. Вот, глиняная основа. На нее нужно «одеть» перышки и бусинки. Выходят почти птички. Этакий садик на голове, – она усмехнулась.

Шарлиз размяла в пальцах мягкую глину, слепив из нее некое подобие миниатюрной птичьей фигурки. Затем воткнула в нее булавку, так чтобы из глиняной формы торчали одни лишь концы.

– Эта заготовка отправится в печь, – пояснила она. – А вот уже обожженная птичка. Видите? Ее остается лишь украсить.

Ловкие пальцы быстро обматывали заготовку цветным шелком. Затем она открыла коробочку с разноцветными перышками. Эрик с любопытством наблюдал, как она легкими, привычными движениями наклеивает их на основу. Заготовка обретала на глазах крылышки, хвост и глаза–бусинки. Красиво.

– Вот, – она полюбовалась результатом. – Теперь можно приколоть к шляпке. Одна–две птички, цветы из лент. Их тоже делаю я. Вот, этот шелк идет на розы. Их делать проще всего. Немного вульгарно, зато модно, и дамам нравится.

– Вовсе не вульгарно, – заметил он. – Почему вы делаете их из сплошной глины? Ведь они выйдут тяжелые.

– Они такие маленькие, что не так уж и тяжело, – возразила девушка. – Конечно, шляпа получается не невесомая, но красота требует жертв…

– Вы могли бы сделать полые половинки своих птиц, тогда вам останется только складывать их и скреплять клеем и нитками. Вам только нужна форма для лепки. Если вы хотите, я мог бы вам сделать.

– Неплохо звучит. Я была бы только благодарна. Чем скорее я смогу работать, тем лучше. Деньги мне потребуются. Столько всего… Я едва наскребла денег на похороны. – Шарлиз издала печальный вздох. – И малыша нужно окрестить и чем скорее, тем лучше.

– Вы решили, как его назовете? – было так странно поддерживать обычную беседу. Эрик не помнил, чтобы ему доводилось с кем–то коротать время, болтая о пустяках. Нет… в его жизни однозначно такого не было. Что угодно, но это – нет. Он порой подслушивал подобную пустую болтовню, по его театру всегда шаталось множество праздного народу, всегда готового почесать языками, увиливая от работы. Иногда он пугал их… просто от досады, что им есть с кем поговорить, а ему нет. Так же он порой заставлял покинуть уютный уголок закулисья целующиеся парочки. Да, из банальной зависти. Вот так просто. Ему тоже хотелось, чтобы кто–то поджидал его в коридоре и бросался на шею, едва завидев, визжа от радости и нетерпения. Но кто бы мог ему обрадоваться? Кристина впрочем радовалась. До поры до времени. И то он не сознавал, до какой степени она заморочена детскими сказками, и как мало просто человеческого видит в своем загадочном маэстро. Ему–то казалось это все игрой. Думал, в душе–то она прекрасно понимает, что он всего лишь человек. Как могла взрослая девушка верить в Ангела?

– Я назову его в честь отца Мари, бог упокой его душу. Жеаном, – голос девушки прервал невеселые размышления. – Надеюсь, сходство тем и ограничится. Впрочем, не думаю, что мои надежды сбудутся.

– Почему?

– Я чувствую. Не знаю, отчего и как. Просто чувствую. Этот род угасает, Эрик. Жеан был неплохим человеком, неплохим отчимом. Лучше многих. Безумие настигло его лишь во второй половине жизни. До того он был вполне… нормален. Они хорошо жили с моей матерью. Не бедствовали. У отчима был свой магазинчик, он торговал музыкальными инструментами. И Мари родилась славной девчушкой. А потом… она стала отставать и отставать. Да так и осталась маленькой девочкой. Но она была доброй. Я боюсь… что ее сын унаследовал это. Он пока слишком мал, чтобы судить. Но я боюсь, что он не избежит этого проклятия. Это ужасно, на самом–то деле… – она грустно опустила голову, пряча предательскую слезу, прочертившую на бледной щеке мокрую дорожку.

Мне очень жаль.

Каждому дано его собственное проклятие. Малышка Мари по крайней мере так никогда и не осознала, как надругалась над ней судьба. Она была счастлива, пока ее не коснулась жестокость людей. Людей, не судьбы. Судьба дала ей любящую сестру и родной дом. Не так мало. Он бы променял свой ум и талант на родной дом и семью. Наверное.

– У вас был музыкальный магазин? – спросил он почти против своей воли. Музыка… Он ведь почти распрощался с ней.

– Это было очень давно. Я едва помню. Кажется, на чердаке даже остался последний разбитый клавесин. Его уронили при переезде, и он развалился. Так его и не удалось никому сбыть.

– Можно взглянуть? Я мог бы починить.

– Вы разбираетесь в музыкальных инструментах?

– Да, – он отвел глаза. Ну зачем он затеял этот разговор? Сказал бы уж сразу – «Позвольте представиться, Призрак Оперы». Черт.

– Что ж, у меня дел невпроворот, но вы вполне можете взять ключи – вон там, в ящике – и подняться на чердак. Лестница на кухне. Посмотрите, вдруг можно починить. Тогда я бы продала его, и раздала хоть кое–какие долги.

Продать клавесин? В его душе вспыхнул глупый протест, но он сдержался. Это всего лишь струны и клавиши. Конечно, его можно продать. Но он не продал бы свой орган ни за какие деньги. Это же... все равно, что продать руку или ногу или своего ребенка. Впрочем, какое это имеет значение, если его орган наверняка давно разбит в щепы? А клочья его нот должно быть кружат над озером ночными белыми мотыльками.

Но клавесин все равно стоит починить.

Ему это зачтется, он уверен. Это все равно, что спасти человеческое существо.


	4. Глава 4

4. Глава 4

За окном бушевала гроза, и бывший Призрак Оперы со смесью восхищения и смутной тревоги наблюдал за потоками воды, шумно барабанящими по железному козырьку и спутанными струйками стекавшими по стеклу. Ночная гроза… в своем подземелье он не знал, что такое непогода. Он иногда выходил в город – вечерами или ранним утром, когда вероятность встретить кого–то была невелика. Порой он поднимался на крышу театра, но никакой необходимости мокнуть в ливень или дрожать под снегопадом у него не было, и в ненастье всегданаходилось чем заняться в приятном полумраке своих владений, куда не достигал ни шум улицы, ни ветер, ни дождь. Разыгравшаяся стихия не могла не восхищать, как нечто страстное, яростное, полное сокрушительной силы и энергии, почти как его музыка. Эрик сожалел, что в своей тишине и темноте был лишен этого. Сколько вдохновения мог бы подарить ему такой вот весенний дождь, если б он писал музыку, слыша за окном шум разбивающихся о землю водяных струй, раскаты грома, вздрагивая от вспышек молнии… Теперь все это осталось позади. Теперь красота мира не подарит его душе новую мелодию, потому что отныне душа его закрыта для музыки. Он починил клавесин Шарлиз и даже настроил его, но играть не мог. Прикосновение к клавишам несло боль и воспоминания, которые не хотелось тревожить. Музыка - это была Опера. Это была Кристина. Музыка – это его утраченная партитура, пожранная огнем. Каждая сыгранная нота отдавалась в сердце жалящей болью, которую он не хотел больше выносить, будила в нем человека, которым он не хотел больше оставаться. Призрак Оперы умер. С ним покончено. Все.

Но не только мысли о музыке посещали его, когда очередной раскат взрывал небо ослепляющей вспышкой. Он считал дни. Семь – семь дней уже прошло с тех пор, как он покинул подземное убежище. Что сделал он с тех пор? Начал новую жизнь? Нашел новое пристанище? Решил, как ему быть дальше? Нет, нет и снова нет. Он не сделал ничего. Просто застрял на перепутье, уцепившись за возможность перевести дух и спокойно подумать. Все бы ничего, но прошла неделя, а он так и не создал ни единого плана, не наметил даже первых шагов по устройству своего будущего. Наверное, потому, что будущего у него вовсе нет. Что он знал, кроме оперы? Ничего. Это был единственный известный и понятный ему мир – мир красок, музыки и мишуры. А внешний мир – странный мир, где бесчинствует гроза, где негде укрыться от непогоды и жестокости, где множество чужих ему людей, странных, похожих на муравьев, мелких, незначительных и трудолюбивых, в поте лица добывают себе пропитание, выполняя какую-то ненужную и однообразную работу. Вот как Шарлиз, которая изо дня в день гнет спину над своими поддельными цветами и птичками, пришивает, подкалывает и обрезает, пока у нее не краснеют глаза от усталости, и она не падает без сил, отказываясь даже от еды. Вот как сегодня. Пересчитала свои деньги, вздохнула, закатив глаза, словно осознав, что банкноты тают скорее, чем приближается конец недели, когда хозяин рассчитывается с ней за работу, и просидела над кропотливым шитьем до полуночи. Она, должно быть, не слышала грозы. Свалилась полумертвая – и только ради того, чтобы на рассвете умчаться к молочнику за свежим молоком для ребенка. Разве это жизнь? Под Оперой он всегда был властен над своим временем. Мог писать день и ночь напролет, если находило настроение. Мог проспать полдня, если не хотелось ничего делать. Могвозиться с макетом, если было такое желание, или отложить его, если желания не было, и заняться чем-то другим. Мог просто обложиться книгами и спокойно читать, уверенный, что никто его не потревожит. Ему было хорошо – по правде – он был даже почти счастлив. Для полного счастья ему не хватало лишь одного. Друга. Собеседника. Тепла ласковых рук. Плеча, на которое он мог бы опереться. Глаз, которые бы смотрели на него с хоть крошечной каплей нежности. Просто, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Так мало. И все же невыполнимо…

«Ты не один», – сказала ему Кристина. Смешно, правда. Сказала так, прежде чем покинуть его навсегда, в одиночестве и бесконечной, немыслимой печали, от которой нет спасения. Ты не один… С кем же он?

Шум грозы разбудил и без того беспокойного младенца, и Эрик с раздражением прислушался к очередному приступу крикливого плача. Бессердечное создание, чего он может хотеть в столь поздний час, когда его тетка и накормила и переодела его, что еще ему нужно? На дворе ночь, девушка и без того утомлена до крайности, мог бы проявить милосердие и дать ей отдохнуть. Он усмехнулся, осознав, что его возмущение направлено на младенца, которому от роду неделя. Но возмущайся или не возмущайся, тот продолжал орать, угрожая уже не только разбудить Шарлиз, но и поднять на ноги весь квартал.

Эрик осторожно приоткрыл дверь, замирая от невольного чувства неловкости и тревоги – если Шарлиз проснется, ему не миновать краснеть, объясняя, что ему понадобилось в ее комнате. Еще решит, что чудовище возжелало «радостей плоти»… Отогнать, отогнать проклятые воспоминания. Кристина… Как она могла такое даже подумать? Что он станет силой принуждать ее отдаться ему? Каким извращенным презрением к себе нужно обладать, чтобы наслаждаться телом женщины, которая сопротивляется и рыдает от отвращения? Но все они таковы. Все они полагают, что раз у него лицо чудовища, то ему неведомы человеческие чувства, что он не нуждается в любви и не способен на нее сам, что удовлетворение низменных инстинктов - это и все, чем заняты его мысли. Господи, даже твари бессловесной и то хочется, чтоб ее погладили. А у него все лишь безобразное лицо. Он не виноват! Он таким родился… Что он им всем сделал?

Девушка спала крепко, и скрип двери не потревожил ее. Он поколебался несколько мгновений, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами, но все же, раз уж решился – взял плачущего ребенка из колыбели. Тихо притворив за собой дверь, он с облегчением перевел дух. Однако задача утихомирить младенца осталась неразрешенной… и он не представлял, как за нее взяться. Что ж, спать все равно как будто не хотелось, так что Эрик мерил шагами комнату в надежде, что однообразное движение усыпит ребенка или хотя бы отвлечет крошечное существо от ему только одному известных страхов. За полчаса непрерывной ходьбы он усыпил одного лишь себя – глаза начали слипаться. Но хныканье не прекратилось… Он устал и жалел уже, что поддался порыву. Только врожденное упорство и поддерживало его, и он ходил из угла в угол, едва передвигая заплетающиеся ноги. Комната была небольшой, и у него в конце концов закружилась голова от мельтешения одних и тех же стен перед глазами. Ребенок не смолкал. Ему безразличны были и покой, и укачивание, и тряска, и он явно собирался провести всю ночь, капризничая по неведомой причине. Эрик начал понемногу выходить из себя. Он присел на край своей постели, почувствовав, что у него уже просто подгибаются колени. Сколько можно? Так и до рассвета недалеко. Чего еще не хватает этому несносному младенцу? Все, довольно, раз так, пусть орет, пока не охрипнет.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал он устало. – Слышишь, заткнись уже?

Увещевания и угрозы не помогли.

– Отправляйся ты в ад, – ругнулся Эрик и, еще раз зло чертыхнувшись, уложил свою надрывающуюся плаксивым писком ношу на подушку, которую пристроил на край кровати. – Ори, на здоровье. Хоть до второго пришествия. А я спать буду.

Младенец воспользовался приглашением и завопил так, будто его ввергли в геенну огненную.

– Черт… Какого дьявола тебе еще надо? – прошипел Эрик. – Заткнешься ты или нет?

Ну не задушишь же ты беззащитного ребенка просто ради тишины. Хотя и хочется.

Пришлось отказаться от намерения поспать хотя бы пару часов и снова взять дитя на руки.

– Замолчи же ты, проклятый, – его шепот вышел почти нежным, несмотря на грубость самих слов. Как будто шумный плач начал стихать, или это ему только показалось? Эрик сонно привалился к стене. Странно как все. Посмеялись бы хозяева Опера Популер, если бы увидели его сейчас. Коварный Призрак, терроризировавший их угрозами и жестокими «случайностями», за которым охотились полсотни полицейских и все работники театра поголовно, который не пощадил жирного Пьянджи, мешавшего его замыслу, который не останавливался ни перед чем, не боялся пролить ни их, ни свою кровь, – и вот это исчадие мрака сидит посреди ночи в бедно обставленной комнатушке чужого дома, пытаясь унять чужого младенца, и страшно хочет спать.

Что ж, если хорошо подумать… он не скучает по оставленной позади ипостаси Призрака Оперы. В этой игре был свой азарт, когда его изворотливость и хитрость сталкивались с их силой и возможностями. Его ум против их многочисленности. Его изощренность против их денег и связей. Он не мог отрицать, что его возбуждала эта игра. Но все же, игра ради самой игры – это всего лишь вялый обмен ударами, не касающийся сердца. Он сражался не ради развлечения, а ради своего призрачного счастья. Счастье Призрака призрачно. Очень смешно. Он сражался, пока ему казалось, что только протяни руку, еще одно маленькое, крошечное усилие, и его желание сбудется. Его счастьем были музыка и Кристина. Одно неотделимо от другого. И первое и второе объединились и предали его, оставили его опустошенным и бесцельно бродить в пустоте. Что ж. Придется начать жизнь заново. Если он, конечно, сможет.

Странно, сейчас, в ту минуту, когда его руки держали теплый беспомощный комочек зародившейся жизни, завернутый в одеяло и едва слышно, будто истратив все силы, хнычущий, ему вдруг показалось, что сможет.

В мире есть еще одно никому не нужное существо, обделенное от рождения.

Почти, как он. Он не один. Не один.

Рука почти против воли поднялась, чтобы прикоснуться к нежной, как лепесток цветка, щеке. Такая гладкая… Может быть, если б нашелся кто–то, кто взял бы его на руки, когда ему была лишь неделя, и пожалел, и рискнул прикоснуться к нему, и утешил в ночи, может быть – все сложилось бы иначе? Может сердце его бы не ожесточилось, и он не напугал бы так сильно единственную девушку, которая была ему дорога?

-

Неделя за неделей – время шло незаметно, и одна неделя обратилась в три, и все это так быстро, так легко, словно всего раз взошло и зашло солнце.

Зима окончательно отступила, и в воздухе веяло чем-то теплым и сладким, свежестью, ароматом влажной земли, освободившейся от гнета снега, перепрелых листьев, весенним ветром. Даже обычно пустынная улица, на которую выходили окна дома Шарлиз, и та оживилась, стало больше прохожих, резвилась праздная ребятня, высовывались из распахнутых окон болтливые кумушки, обмениваясь последними новостями самого разного свойства. Эрик мог наблюдать за ними сквозь оконное стекло так же, как раньше смотрел спектакли, стоя наверху, на мостках. Это зрелище было не столь красочно, и ненамного более разнообразно, и все-таки – ново для него. Календарь возвещал о приближении Пасхи. Шарлиз время от времени принималась ворчать о вздорожании продуктов и посеяла в горшках какую-то зелень, которую тщательно поливала, видимо, в надежде прокормиться укропом в случае, если она окончательно разорится. Эрика даже забавляло ее ворчание и мрачные предсказания, словно он попал в какой-то спектакль, странный и новый, которого он раньше не видел, и который увлекал не сюжетом, но старательно выписанными бытовыми подробностями и выпуклостью характеров, непохожих на те, что играли в его Опере. Карлотта и Пьянджи отлично вписались бы в него, живые, взбалмошные, и такие… неидеальные, такие же жизненные и лишенные благородного изящества, как и нищенски обставленная сцена, на которой давался этот чудной спектакль, где не случалось ничего важнее приготовления супа из фасоли или шитья одежды для ребенка из обрезков шляпных шелков. Он так и жил в доме Шарлиз на правах незваного гостя, ежедневно обещая себе собраться с духом и уехать. Он уже почти продумал план действий – покинуть Париж, и перебраться в провинцию, он почти уже окончательно остановился на Нормандии, а почему – и сам не знал. Она казалась ему пустой и холодной, как его собственное сердце. Эрик бессмысленно смотрел на карту, доверившись одной лишь интуиции, ища уголок, который вдруг ни с того ни с сего позвал бы его к себе, обещая стать мирным пристанищем на долгие–долгие годы. Чем ему заняться? Что ж, неважно. С музыкой покончено, но это не все, что он умеет. Он может многое… только нелегко найти работу, если не можешь показаться людям на глаза. Ну да что-нибудь придумается. Он пытался внушить себе такую надежду.

Шарлиз занималась своими шляпками, он строил туманные планы и присматривал за маленьким Жеаном, втайне гордясь тем, что есть еще существо в мире, которое ничуть его не боится. И не важно было то, что ребенок вовсе еще не способен различать лиц, ни своих, ни чужих. Эрик старался верить, что кроме зрения, столь хрупкому созданию еще должно быть дано чутье, которое бы не позволяло ему доверить свое беззащитное тельце злым рукам. И раз ребенок принимает его, охотно спит у него на коленях, значит, не чувствует в нем чудовище, которого нужно опасаться. Значит, он не чудовище. Не чудовище. Ну пожалуйста.

По крайней мере, все это так, пока не пришел день, когда ребенок сможет сравнить его лицо и лицо своей тети. Исковерканный лик, страшнее которого может быть только черная морда дьявола, и лица других людей, которые позже придут в его жизнь.

Но к тому времени сам он уже будет далеко отсюда. В Нормандии или в любом другом месте, где лицо его снова станет бережно хранимой тайной.

-

– А сами вы не играете, Эрик? – Шарлиз с интересом потрогала прохладную поверхность клавесина, провела пальцами по клавишам, словно лаская. Он отвернулся, сделав вид, что не слышит вопроса. Ему послышался вздох. – Жаль, мне было бы веселее работать, если б вы могли сыграть что-нибудь. Что ж, я поспрашиваю в магазине, может кто-то подскажет, кому бы его теперь сбыть, – он только отодвинулся еще глубже в тень, словно боясь, что мысли его окажутся слишком легко читаемы, и промолчал. Девушка с сожалением опустила крышку и села к столу, достав из коробки начатое рукоделие.

Шарлиз по-прежнему шила – он уже не был уверен, что вообще видел ее когда-то без иглы в руках. Рыжие пряди высоко заколоты шпилькой, на конце которой сидит неудачная кособокая пичуга – одна из первых, что она сделала по его форме, из склеенных половинок, только они вышли кривыми и неодинаковыми, но это только в первый раз, позже она набила руку, и все стало получаться лучше, чем прежде. Несколько непослушных прядей вырвались из-под шпильки и падают ей на лоб. У нее такой непривычный, трогательно-неприбранный и домашний вид. Она тоже нисколько не боялась его. Наверное, невозможно бояться того, кого видишь таким… обыкновенным. Лишенным ореола загадочности. Как бояться того, кого видишь втянутым в круговорот простых, будничных дел, чьи вещи забираешь в стирку и кому перепоручаешь очистку салата для ужина? Эрику казалось, что Шарлиз вообще не особенно замечает его присутствие, ее взгляд скользил так отрешенно, будто сквозь него, что он почти перестал вздрагивать, когда ощущал, что она смотрит в его сторону. Объяснить себе этого он не мог, то ли такова была ее природная манера общения с людьми, то ли она старалась не сосредотачиваться на нем, чтобы верх в ее душе не взял ужас.

– Когда-то, – снова услышал он ее голос, – под нашими окнами росло дерево, и сейчас оно уже вот-вот бы зацвело. Все наши комнатыпропитывало благоухание цветов. Это была самая моя любимая неделя в году, когда цвел наш абрикос. Его срубили, такая жалость. Сначала обрубили верхние ветки, чтобы не гнила в тени крыша, потом и все спилили – оно стало совсем старым. А мне до сих пор жаль, хотя прошли годы.

– Посадите другое, – коротко предложил он.

– Да, наверное… нужно будет так и сделать. Наверное, меня сдерживает мысль, что оно будет многие годы расти, пока не станет таким же большим и красивым, каким было мое дерево. И я боюсь разочарования, когда весной вместо раскидистой кроны я увижу под окнами хрупкий саженец с тремя листочками. А вы, Эрик? Расскажите мне о вашем доме.

Почему ему так стыдно лгать ей?

– В моем доме нет ничего примечательного, боюсь, мне нечего рассказывать.

– Так не бывает, Эрик, свой дом - это всегда свой дом, даже еслине блещет элегантностью и богатством. Все равно он кажется единственным в своем роде и неповторимым.

В его доме сейчас темно и очень тихо… Потухли многочисленные свечи, и наверное там уже поселились летучие мыши, а может быть, даже семейство крыс.

– Жаль, что мне нечем развлечь вас, – он сам смутился того, как едко прозвучал его голос, – но мой дом - это всего только стены и крыша.

Шарлиз удивленно подняла глаза от шитья, глянув на него.

– Простите, – спокойно заметила она, заставив его покраснеть от досады – но сама она не могла этого видеть, его скрывал благословенный полумрак, дрожащий огонек единственной свечи, наполовину оплывшей на медный подсвечник, освещал только ее рабочий стол и не мог добраться до всех темных углов комнаты.

– Я иногда бываю бестактна, – продолжила она, но в ее тоне не звучало ни капли извинения. Словно она оказывала собеседнику услугу, сняв ему в угоду свой вполне невинный вопрос. И она не замолчала, а как ни в чем не бывало заговорила снова. – Вам, должно быть, не очень приятно говорить о своем доме, догадываюсь, что вы скучаете по нему, – ее губывдруг тронула странная мечтательная улыбка. – Вас, должно быть, уже потеряли, решив, что вы не вернетесь. Когда вы уезжаете, Эрик?

Он не сразу выдавил из себя ответ.

– На днях.

Шарлиз рассеянно кивнула, словно его слова ничего не значили, и ей было безразлично, уедет он немедленно или останется еще на месяц. Она не стала ни уточнять, когда именно это будет, ни продолжать расспросы о его доме, откуда недалеко было до вопросов о его прошлом.

Она принялась неторопливо рассказывать о том, что слышала в своем магазине – о том, что приближающееся лето ввело моду на бабочек, которых очень легко делать из раскрашенного накрахмаленного шелка. О том, как раньше на Пасху они всегда собирались всей семьей, когда живы были и мать, и отчим, и Мари, и приезжала тетя Шейла, сестра отчима, и еще кое-какие родственники, которые разъехались, а она потеряла с ними всякую связь. О том, какое веселье царило в их доме, когда они были жизнерадостными детьми. Он сомневался, что она рассказывала все это ему. Скорее, самой себе, и просто чтобы разогнать тишину.

-

Нелепость – но когда она настойчиво спросила о его доме, сердце его упало.

Все, о чем он раньше не задумывался, отодвигая все размышления на потом, нахлынуло одной жгучей, сдавливающей сердце волной.

Ему ведь столь малого хотелось. Разве он запросил так много, что ему и этого нельзя позволить взять от жизни? Всего лишь иллюзию… Так мало – побаловать себя игрой в дом и семью, в то, что он не отверженный изгнанник, бегущий неведомо куда, всеми преследуемый, одинокий. Пожить хоть недолго, всего несколько дней, как живут все обыкновенные, ничем не примечательные парижане, погрузившись в предпраздничную суету, мелкие семейные дела, незначительные домашние хлопоты, которые стоило разрешить поскорее – в преддверии Пасхи. У него никогда ничего этого не было. Смысл праздников и памятных дат теряется, когда живешь один, когда некого поздравить и не от кого ждать сюрпризов, не для кого печь сладости или украшать жилище. Впервые за всю его жизнь ему выпала возможность провести эти суматошные дни в чьей–то компании. И пусть – не важно, что девушка ему совсем чужая, ни родня, ни друг, ни возлюбленная, а младенец и подавно, не сын не только ему, но даже и ей, – это все равно, неважно, этого вполне достаточно для иллюзии, для того, чтобы помечтать.А мечтать он умел, только это ему и оставалось, чтобы не сойти с ума за долгие годы отшельничества.

И раз уж судьба привела его в этот дом, и его здесь пока терпели… неужели так уж самонадеянно с его стороны просто задержаться еще на несколько дней? Как будто – это был его дом. Его жена. Его ребенок. Пусть это невозможно, но у него впереди еще добрых полжизни, чтобы в этом убедиться. А пока – всего только пару дней забвения, как будто он просто человек, у которого есть дом и родня?

Конечно, Шарлиз бедна, и ее скудного заработка едва достает, что прокормить ее саму и нуждающегося в столь многом ребенка. Несправедливо вынуждать ее оказывать гостеприимство постороннему человеку, который был ей только обузой. И все же… Он может держаться впроголодь, и быть тихим и незаметным и не доставлять никаких хлопот. Просто… пусть она позволит ему остаться. Разве это так много?

-

Шарлиз утомленно переступила порог, втаскивая в прихожую мешок угля. Все никак не теплело, ребенок хныкал от холода, и как ни тяжело быловыкроить денег на отопление дома, все же пришлось потратиться. Ее подмывало попросить Эрика помочь ей, но судя по тому, как он упорно не желал покидать пределы ее дома, ища любой предлог, лишь бы не выходить, она предположила, что и эта просьба воспримется в штыки. Понятно, почему. Не такая уж она глупая. Он стеснялся, дико стеснялся, что его увидят при дневном свете. Все равно кто, даже люди, которых он никогда в жизни больше не встретит. К ней он, видимо, уже попривык, но все равно бессознательно отворачивался и никогда не подходил слева. Однажды она заметила, как, умываясь, он завесил полотенцем зеркало. Потом тихонько снял и повесил назад на крючок. Смотреть на себя было для него пыткой. Он брился, глядя в крохотное зеркальце, найденное среди сваленного в ящик хлама, который давно следовало перебрать и выбросить. Там он мог разглядеть только маленький островок кожи, а не смотреть на себя целиком.

Оставалось только предполагать, как он жил раньше, где, каким образом сосуществовал с людьми и с собой. У нее не было ни одного мало-мальски приемлемого объяснения тому, как этот бедняга, который дичился людей, как зачумленный, умудрился дожить до тридцати с чем-то лет и явно – не на необитаемом острове. Более того, у нее создалось впечатление, что он жил в Париже и был в курсе городских событий. Где? В каком–нибудь монастыре? Непохоже…

Отложив роящиеся в голове вопросы до лучших времен, девушка решила, что уж в пределах дома-то она вполне может рассчитывать на его физическую силу. Она дотащила этакую тяжесть до порога, теперь его очередь, раз уж он пользуется ее гостеприимством.

Шарлиз поднялась по скрипучей лестнице, ища Эрика, и обнаружила его на столе… Он пододвинул его к стене, и, стоя на нем, заделывал трещину в потолке, которой следовало бы заняться еще год назад, но ей вечно не хватало денег нанять кого-то. Ей самой было нипочем не достать до потолка, а Эрик был достаточно высок, чтобы со стола дотянуться до нужного места.

Она смотрела на него снизу вверх серьезным, немного удивленным взглядом.

– Что это вы делаете? – вопрос вышел глупым. Она сама видела что

Он остановился и посмотрел на нее со смутным ощущением вины.

– Эта трещина, она вас устраивала? Или, может быть, с ней связаны дорогие вам воспоминания? – он привычно прикрылся иронией. Она спокойно пожала плечами, наблюдая за его действиями. Шарлиз отчего-то понимала, что на иронию, злые выпады и ехидство не стоит обращать внимания. Это не имело значения. Ни малейшего. И она просто пропускала их, будто не услышав вовсе.

– Да нет. Без задней мысли… Я просто не ожидала от вас…

– Помощи по дому?

– Нет, Эрик. Просто не ожидала, что вы вдруг возьметесь за стройку.

– Скажите прямо…

– Что именно?

– Что вам в тягость такой гость, как я.

– Я сказала что-то подобное? Мне кажется, это прозвучало только у вас в воображении.

– Но вы спрашивали меня, когда я уеду. Вчера вечером.

– Тоже без задней мысли, – спокойно заметила она.

Эрик в раздражении кусал губы, а Шарлиз стояла молча, не желая помогать ему. Если он чего-то хочет от нее, пусть скажет. Не маленький. Придираться к словам каждый умеет.

– Я знаю, что вы небогаты и что вам трудно…

Он прервал фразу на полуслове, глядя на нее выразительным взглядом, призванным умилостивить ее. Ну что стоило сказать что-нибудь благопристойно-вежливое, вроде «ну что вы, мне совсем не трудно, останьтесь еще хоть ненадолго, уедете уже после праздников»? Однако же хозяйка дома спокойно ожидала продолжения, склонив голову набок. В глазах у нее заметно было выражение крайнего любопытства, но она молчала.

Эрик резко отвернулся. Хватит с него унижений.

– Я уеду завтра.

– Завтра? – эхом отозвалась она. – Эрик, вы уверены, что… вам есть куда ехать?

Проницательность ее кольнула его, но взыграло упрямство, и он, злясь и на себя, и на нее, ответил нелюбезно.

– Есть. Не сомневайтесь. Завтра же я уеду.

– Что ж, вы вольны поступать, как считаете нужным, – она пропустила мимо ушей его холодный тон и злость в голосе. – Пока же… раз вы еще здесь, сделайте одолжение, нужно перенести мешок угля, он тяжелый. Он там, внизу.

-

Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу – он не хотел никуда уходить. Должно быть, ее догадка оказалась верной, и никакого дома у него не было. Где бы он ни жил раньше, видимо, путь туда был ему заказан. Но этой причине, или по другой, но ему хотелось остаться, это было очевидно, как божий день. Он только стеснялся попросить ее разрешения. Впрочем, он же не спрашивал разрешения, когда бесцеремонно вселился к ней. Шарлиз пожала плечами. Пусть уезжает. Все равно, это несколько странно, что в ее доме живет чужой человек, мужчина. Пока о нем никто не знает, но мало ли, кого может принести в ее дом. Не то чтобы ее так уж беспокоила собственная репутация, но и давать повод к сплетням не хотелось. Тем более… то что она сделала бы для друга, она не собиралась делать для чужого. Для чужого, который часто вел себя надменно и враждебно. Хочет остаться – пусть попросит ее об этом. Нет, так пусть идет на все четыре стороны. У нее полно своих забот.


	5. Глава 5

5. Глава 5

Вечером, когда Шарлиз, как обычно, трудилась над своим рукоделием, из обрезков лент склеивая лотосы и разноцветные орхидеи , чтобы приколоть их к новым экзотическим шляпкам, которые ей заказали закончить в ближайшие же дни, Эрик впервые не появился в ее скромной гостиной. Нельзя сказать, что ей не хватало его, или она скучала в одиночестве, тем более, он все равно собирался отбыть куда–то в родные – или неродные – края. Пожалуй, у нее было слишком много работы, чтобы по–настоящему скучать или нуждаться в компании. И все же, девушка чувствовала некую смутную вину, хотя и понимала, что это безрассудство, и совесть ее на самом деле чиста. С одной стороны, обижаться ее гостю было не на что, напротив, на его месте другой поблагодарил бы за долготерпение и бескорыстное гостеприимство. И потом, никуда она его не выгоняла, и чувствовать себя злым хозяином, выставившим на мороз несчастного пса, было по меньшей мере нелепо и несправедливо. С другой стороны, эти несколько недель немного приоткрыли ей глаза на характер Эрика и его непростые взаимоотношения с миром, так что подходить к нему с меркой обычного благополучного обывателя было тоже не совсем справедливо, на этот раз по отношению к нему. Но что она могла поделать? Так все равно не могло продолжаться вечно.

А теперь уже лучше всего будет пустить события на самотек. Пусть все остается как есть, так спокойней для всех… И тем не менее, после всего пережитого, нечестно как–то расставаться врагами. Или не врагами, но – уж точно – и не друзьями. Повисшая в воздухе обида – вот что ее угнетало, давило камнем на сердце, наконец поняла Шарлиз, а разобравшись в себе – уже не могла с этим справиться, выбросить из головы и просто забыть. Если так вот все и останется, то когда Эрик уйдет, эта обида так и будет коптить воздух, отравляя ей существование, обвиняя ее в несусветных грехах, которых она не совершала. Она аккуратно сложила работу на столе и воткнула иголку в подушечку. Ладно, решено, она по крайней мере попробует помириться с ним напоследок. Чтобы себя не корить после за излишнюю жесткость и равнодушие.

Она заглянула в соседнюю комнату, высунулась в коридор, никого не обнаружив – прислушалась, вылавливая в тишине писк младенца. Кухня, вот откуда донесся звук! Шарлиз старалась войти тихо, сама не зная, отчего боится потревожить обоих обитателей ее странного дома. Маленький Жеан мирно лежал в переносной колыбели, уставившись круглыми глазами в потолок, словно разговаривая с богом. Интересно, если она выскажет свои подозрения вслух, попытается ли Эрик отрицать, что ему не хочется уезжать именно из–за ребенка, которого он поначалу сторонился, как больного проказой? А теперь вот не отгонишь. Надо же, на кухню за собой перетащил. Печаль перехватила ей горло, в эту минуту она не знала, которого же из них ей жаль больше.

Сам Эрик устроился на колченогой табуретке, и ей не было видно, с чем он так напряженно возится. В конце концов, она кашлянула, привлекая его внимание.

– Что вы делаете, Эрик? Здесь темновато для тонкой работы. Отчего бы вам не вернуться в гостиную? Если вы сердитесь на меня, и поэтому прячетесь, то совершенно напрасно.

– Не хотел вам мешать, – сухо ответил он. – Мне здесь… спокойно.

Шарлиз подошла ближе.

– Можно взглянуть?

Он бросил на нее косой взгляд, но ничего не ответил – ни да, ни нет, так что она решила, что может проявить нескромное любопытство.

Ножницы, обрезки бумаги и ткани – кажется, тут кто–то без спросу обчистил ее запасы. Она не слишком рассердилась, хотя и приподняла брови в насмешливом недоумении. Маска. Да, теперь она разглядела… Вот оно что, маска. Вот как он собрался выйти в мир, покинув защитные стены ее дома. Интересно, раньше он тоже носил нечто подобное, или это свежая идея? Ей отчего–то казалось, что эта маска была далеко не первой, что она пришла за чередой других, больших и маленьких, разных по форме и цвету. Слишком уж набита была его рука, слишком быстро и привычно он соорудил ее из подручных средств, и даже придал некую выпуклую форму, похоже, повторяющую перекошенный, словно в кривом зеркале, контур его лица.

– Вы… Эрик, вы хотите ее надеть? – что–то было в этом неправильное, но она не могла бы объяснить, что именно. Просто смутное чувство, что так быть не должно, и тем, от кого он пытается спрятаться, глубоко безразлично уродлив он или прекрасен, а от себя самого не закроешься никакими масками, между тем как он бежал именно от себя и только от себя, и преследовал себя сам, и круг замкнулся, и не было из него выхода.

Он молча придвинул к себе коробку с ее красками и осторожно подцепив кисточкой темно–бежевую каплю, попробовал цвет на краешке маски. Шарлиз, больше не вмешиваясь, наблюдала, как он раскрашивает готовую работу, придавая тон, ненамного отличающийся от его смугловатой кожи, хотя всеже и не совсем такой. Если он надеялся сделать ее незаметной, то это была слишком грубая и простая работа и неподходящие материалы. Впрочем, наверное, лучшее, что можно было создать за час работы в тесной полутемной кухне.

– Примерьте, – грустно предложила Шарлиз. Эрик заколебался, но увидев, что девушка спокойна и даже сочувственно–печальна, приложил маску к лицу. Она закрылапочти все повреждения, оставив за краями лишь немного нездоровой красноты, которую можно было подправить обычным гримом, которым дамы подкрашивают простуженный нос и некстати проступившую на лице сыпь. Только… если он надеялся слиться с толпой и стать незаметным, это было невозможно. Маска притягивала взгляд еще более властно, чем жестокие разрушения, которым по воле провидения подверглась за некий неизвестный грех его внешность. В маске он был почти красив. Вернее, мог бы быть красив, если бы захотел. Но он не хотел.

-

Ночь прошла, и наступило утро, а Эрик так и не ложился. Бессонница и раньше была его верной спутницей, а в доме Шарлиз вести нормальный образ жизни было практически невозможно – как и любом другом, где жизнь подчинена уходу за совсем еще маленьким ребенком. Правда этой ночью младенец был почти безмолвен, не доставлял хлопот и большей частью мирно посапывал, никого не тревожа, зато две предыдущие Эрик спал урывками, иногда отключаясь минут на десять, но жалобный плач снова будил его. Он дотрагивался рукой до крошечного лба и чувствовал нездоровое тепло, словно внутри под кожей тлели невидимые угли. Познания Шарлиз о детских болезнях были более чем скромны, так что она сходила к повитухе за советом и вернулась успокоенная объяснениями, что такое случается со всеми детьми и ничего серьезного не означает, и принесла с собой травяную настойку. Эрик забрал бутылочку и выпроводил девушку, настояв, что все равно не нуждается в ночном отдыхе, и сам бодрствовал у колыбели, каждый час насильно вливая в рот младенца разведенное в воде лекарство. Шарлиз, понимавшая, что ему необходимо чувствовать себя полезным хоть в чем–то, не возражала против помощи. Да и к тому же ей самой вовсе не мешало бы поспать– глаза у нее все время были красными, и по–старчески ломило поясницу от долгого сидения в одной позе.

Но этой ночью он не сомкнул глаз просто так, не смея признаться себе, что его пугает, безмерно пугает завтрашний день. Это было стыдно, глупо. Недостойно его. Он всю жизнь учился быть сильным. Ни от кого не зависеть. Полагаться только на себя. Ни в ком не нуждаться. Он почти достиг совершенства – а теперь упал с высоты своего полета на грешную землю и лежал там разбитым, понимая, что достиг лишь иллюзии, и ничему так и не научился, кроме как мастерски обманывать самого себя.

Правда же была в том, что он не представлял, как жить дальше. Куда отправится завтра человек в маске? Как избежать вопросов и неуемного человеческого любопытства? Как прожить ему и не сойти с ума – совсем одному? Под Оперой… как ни одиноко ему там было, но он чувствовал некую причастность. Он был чужаком на их маскараде, и все же – они не могли просто взять и от него отмахнуться. Он был частью их жизни – по–своему. Пусть они не видели его, но зато он видел их, направлял и иногда тиранил их, участвовал в их суете – так или иначе, и иногда этого бывало почти достаточно, чтобы пребывать во власти иллюзии единства с бурлящей жизнью его театра.

Завтра же он должен окончательно оторваться от прошлого.

Завтра он должен уйти в никуда – один. Попытаться перечеркнуть всю свою жизнь и начать новый, чистый лист.

Если б еще кто–то объяснил как… И за что. За что!

-

Он вышел на рассвете, выскользнул никем не замеченный, пока солнце еще мирно дремало за горизонтом. Жалкий же у него вид… зря он взглянул в зеркало прежде чем выйти. Призрак Оперы! Кто знал его прежде, расхохотался бы сегодня, отказавшись верить, что этот вот человек наводил ужас на огромный театр. Болезненная худоба. Нелепая маска из раскрашенной бумаги. Пережившая не одну стирку рубашка, но другой у него просто не было… Городской сумасшедший, а не гордый Призрак.

Его путь лежал в лавку ювелира, которую красочно рекламировала пожелтевшая газета, подстеленная под рукоделие Шарлиз, дабы не испортить полировку каплями клея и царапинами от ножниц. Несколько наводящих вопросов, и он получил достаточно четкое представление, где ее искать – совсем недалеко, всего несколько кварталов от дома Шарлиз.

Эрик позвонил, молясь только, чтобы ему посчастливилось, и ювелир не поднял шум, сзывая соседей. Было еще совсем рано. Ему вполне могли просто не отпереть дверь.

– Что нужно? Еще закрыто, – раздался ворчливый голос, и на пороге появился пожилой низенький человечек в очках – воплощение классического ювелира, словно сошедшего со страниц какой–то книги.

Эрик проскользнул мимо него внутрь, не дав ему даже опомниться.

– Мне нужно кое–что продать, – сказал он.

Ювелир поправил очки и нахмурился. Человек в маске, явившийся рано утром, никоим образом не внушал доверия.

– Я не скупаю краденое.

– А я не продаю краденое, – гневно парировал Эрик.

Он раскрыл ладонь и сунул прямо под нос торговцу драгоценностями. На руке поблескивало кольцо. Кольцо с бриллиантами. Подарок Кристины.

Эрик отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на него. Это было слишком трудно. Трудно смириться с собственным решением продать его. Трудно расстаться с единственной памятью, последней ниточкой, связывающей его с Ней. Впрочем, памятью ли? Или источником вечной муки, образом прелестной девушки в платье невесты, которая шла к нему, стягивая с пальца кольцо, и рвала на мелкие частички его сердце. Он думал, что закричит тогда. Он никогда не думал, что бывает настолько больно, настолько, что невозможно терпеть это и не плакать, и не кричать. Миг надежды, сделавший разочарование еще более страшным, еще более надрывающим и опустошающим душу. Ему казалось тогда, что он обратился в скорлупу, пустую скорлупу, на которую оставалось только наступить ногой и окончательно расплющить, обратить в пыль и вернуть мертвое земле.

И вот кольцо лежит на раскрытой ладони, и его боль должны оценить в некое количество карат… и определить, сколько франков стоит его сердце.

Ювелир шагнул назад, и в глазах его мелькнул ужас. Он готов был звать на помощь, но Эрик не мог этого допустить. Его пальцы вцепились в сутулые плечи, встряхнув старика, и голос его зазвучал хрипло и отрывисто.

– Я не граблю вас. Не требую от вас невозможного. Мне нужно деньги за это кольцо. Столько, сколько оно на самом деле стоит. Не больше. Не меньше. Это ясно?

Пожалуйста, не нужно вынуждать его совершать насилие. Пожалуйста. С него довольно, довольно. Он и так испортил своим гневом, своей ненасытной, яростной агрессией все, что мог. Просто пусть будет, как он велел. И он сразу уйдет. Эрик полузакрыл глаза, твердя про себя свою молитву, надеясь, что не придется применить силу.

– К–кто вы?

– Черт. Неужели я так непонятно объяснил. Кольцо. Больше вас ничего не должно интересовать. Ни–че–го.

Ювелир медлил, труся, что человек в маске убьет его. А если же он поддастсяугрозам, то его обвинят в пособничестве – ведь незнакомец наверняка преступник. Честные люди не носят маски. И не являются рано утром с очень дорогими драгоценностями в кармане видавших виды штанов. Кольцо наверняка имеет свою кровавую историю.

И оно действительно выпачкано кровью как минимум одного сердца.

Ювелир подумал о револьвере в ящике. Незнакомца нужно задержать, и…

И тогда в руке Эрика появилась удавка.

Глаза за стеклами очков расширились, и рот приоткрылся в безмолвном вопле.

-

Шарлиз встала рано и окатила лицо ледяной водой, чтобы поскорее проснуться. Маленький Жеан хныкал за стеной. Плач, похоже, был голодный… Она уже почти начала различать их – плач от голода, от испуга, от боли в животе, от слишком яркого света, от возмущения, что его оставили одного. Странно. Немного обеспокоенная, она застегнула платье, привычно одернула его – все–таки чужой мужчина в доме, какой бы он ни был, а не позволял расслабляться и бродить по комнатам, кое–как запахнув штопаный халат. Утреннее кормление она уже много дней подряд перекладывала на плечи Эрика – а какая разница, раз уж ребенок примирился с коровьим молоком из бутылочки, то не все ли равно, кто накормит. Бедный сиротка. Она вздохнула.

Ребенок громко хныкал, и комната была пуста. Ни малейших следов ее гостя.

«Я уеду завтра…»

Ну, Эрик! Мог бы хоть попрощаться и сказать спасибо! Хоть записку оставить, раз уж не желает с ней разговаривать! Она почти месяц возилась с ним чуть ли не как заботливая сестрица, кормила, поила и обстирывала, хотя ничего не была ему должна, кроме, конечно, благодарности за то, что он выручил ее из рук насильников. Но она свою благодарность отработала стократ, и заслужила хотя бы слов «спасибо и прощай»! Ну ладно уж, чего теперь зря кипятиться… Шарлиз подняла племянника из колыбели, успокаивая его.

– Сейчас, милый, сейчас тетя Шарла согреет молока, и мы будем завтракать… не плачь, маленький. Ну не плачь, пожалуйста, Жеан, не расстраивай свою тетушку.

С ребенком на руках она направилась в кухню и поставила кастрюльку на огонь.

– Шшш, не плачь, не плачь. Совсем немножко нужно подождать… Шшш, тетя Шарла тоже хочет есть, но не плачет же, и ты не плачь.

Наконец, молоко нагрелось, Шарлиз слила его в поилку и, застелив себе грудь полотенцем, попыталась воткнуть в ревущий рот соску. Напрасное усилие – плач только стал громче, а силе сопротивления можно было только позавидовать – она бы на месте младенца уже сдалась на милость победителя. Она сражалась минут пять, пока ее попытки не увенчались успехом.

– Господи, Жеан, – пробормотала она чуть слышно. – Полвосьмого утра, а я уже устала. Благодаря тебе, в том числе…

Она посидела немного, чтобы убедиться, что ребенок не вернет свой завтрак в знак протеста против насильственного кормления, но как будто на этот раз – в виде исключения – все обошлось. Шарлиз потихоньку встала, нашептывая ребенку невразумительные успокаивающие слова, и поставила на огонь чайник. Горячий крепкий чай с куском сыра – иначе она отказывается садиться за работу. Просто уснет сейчас сидя на стуле, да и все.

Скрипнула дверь, заставив ее тревожно вскинуться. Ее рука даже потянулась к кухонному ножу – кто знает, что за ранние гости пожаловали в ее дом.

Ее напряжение спало лишь тогда, когда он открыл дверь в кухню, и оказался прямо перед ней – человек в маске, закрывающей большую половину его лица.

– Ах это вы, Эрик. Напугали вы меня, честное слово. Вы как раз к завтраку…

Он никак не отозвался на полушутливый тон, которым она прикрыла свой не до конца прошедший испуг.

– Я пришел попрощаться с вами, Шарлиз. Я хотел уйти, но… Вы стали одной из немногих людей, которым я могу быть благодарен. Прощайте, Шарлиз. Я желаю вам… добра.

Ее проницательные серые глаза внимательно вгляделись в прорези маски, ища правду и не находя ее. Пришел с ней попрощаться? А куда ходил? Или вернулся с полдороги? И… с ней ли он пришел попрощаться? И отчего у него такой потерянный и отрешенный вид? Словно он не мог вспомнить, куда он собирался идти и почему это так уж необходимо.

– Прощайте, – повторил он и, не ожидая ответа, повернулся уходить.

– Прощайте и вы, Эрик, удачи вам, – произнесла она от души. Кто бы он ни был… пусть ему улыбнется удача, никто не заслуживает такого отчаяния, которое она читала в его глазах. Взрослый мужчина. Потерянный ребенок. Он словно блуждал во мраке, слепо нащупывая путь, спотыкаясь и падая, слишком гордый, чтобы взмолиться о помощи, слишком слабый, чтобы дойти самому. Она видела его беспомощность, но ничем не могла помочь. Это не ее война. Ее война впереди и дремлет у нее на руках завернутая во фланелевое одеяло.

Он оглянулся на нее и остановился, прикусив губу и нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Его чересчур выразительный взгляд и пугал, и вызывал щемящее чувство печали. В нем застыла молчаливая мольба.

– Шарлиз, – в нем созрело какое–то решение, которое он никак не мог заставить себя высказать. Она поощрительно кивнула. «Пожалуйста», – прочитала она в его глазах, но не знала, чего он ждет от нее, чем она–то могла помочь. Не она ввергла его в этот кошмар, не ей и дана будет сила вытащить его из персонального ада. Никто не вытащит, пока он сам не поднимется на ноги, не вспомнит, что он человек, а не пустая оболочка, не мертвая куколка, из которой вылетела бабочка. Она может пожалеть и оплакать, но не может помочь.

– Что? – тихо спросила она, понимая, что его решимость иссякла раньше, чем он заговорил. Он наконец стряхнул с себя оцепенения и заговорил – быстро, срывающимся голосом, едва поспевая за своей мыслью.

– Вы… Послушайте. Не говорите сразу нет. Отдайте мне этого ребенка. Вам, Шарлиз – вам он будет только обузой. Вы молодая женщина. Вы… небогатая молодая женщина, и вам следует думать о себе и заботиться о себе. Вам этот ребенок не даст ничего, кроме забот. Станет на пути к вашему счастью. Вам… в конце концов, вам тяжело заработать столько, чтобы и вы и он ни в чем не нуждались. Вы на всем экономите даже сейчас, когда ребенок нуждается в малом.

Его речь прервалась судорожным вздохом, словно он позабыл дышать, и теперь сказался, наконец, недостаток воздуха. Ну вот, переборол себя и сказал, сказал и остановился, ожидая ее приговора. Глупо, конечно. Ответ очевиден, и спрашивать–то было незачем, но все–таки… все–таки…

Шарлиз остолбенела на мгновение, потрясенная до глубины души. Это было намного больше, чем она могла ожидать, предполагать или догадываться.

– Эрик… вы понимаете ли, о чем говорите? Это же сын моей сестры.

– Но не ваш же сын, – нажимом произнес он.

– И не ваш тем более… Как я могу его просто отдать? Родного племянника?

– Я позабочусь о нем. Я обещаю вам. Клянусь вам. Вам он будет помехой. Он почувствует это, я знаю. Как бы вы ни старались дать ему лучшее, он почувствует, что разрушил вашу жизнь, и это отравит его существование. Я знаю. Шарлиз, у меня тоже была мать, которой мое рождение исковеркало всю жизнь, и как она ни старалась перебороть себя… вышло только хуже. Лучше бы она меня оставила в сиротском приюте. И ей, и… мне. У вас будет ради чего жить. А у меня никого нет. Я дам ему все. Положу на это всю мою жизнь. У меня ничего больше нет, ничего и никого. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах и даже больше. Я научу его всему, что знаю. Мне есть, чему научить его. Есть, что отдавать. Я вам клянусь. Пожалуйста, Шарлиз.

Она в растерянности покачала головой. Он… не понимал, о чем просил! Весь мир – весь! – обезумел, а она, растерянная, преисполненная горького сострадания и бесконечного удивления, стояла посреди этого безумия, пытаясь сохранить остатки логики и здравого смысла.

– Этот ребенок… Эрик! Его мать умственно отсталая, а отец – его отец просто подонок. Что с ним будет? Подумайте еще раз, Эрик, о чем вы просите!

– Мне это все равно. Каким бы он ни вырос… я все равно буду заботиться о нем, обещаю. Мне безразлично, будет ли он гением или глупцом. Святым или грешным. Он будет мне родной душой, и мне будет ради чего жить. Родной отец не сделал бы больше, чем – обещаю – я сделаю для него. Он ни в чем не будет знать недостатка.

– Я… Ох, Эрик, я не знаю, что вам сказать! Это неправильно и невозможно, это мой долг вырастить ребенка Мари, я не могу просто взять и отдать его человеку, которого знаю без году неделя! – взмолилась она. Если б еще бог дал ей уверенность в том, что она говорила…

– Видите, – упрямо произнес он побелевшими губами, – видите, Шарлиз, как вы судите об этом? Долг. Ваш долг. Вы не будете… никогда не будете… любить его как мать, – он помедлил. – А я буду.

Она замерла. В его словах была истина. Была. Она будет заботиться о ребенке, и любить его как добрая тетка, испытывать нежную привязанность, печалясь о временах, когда она была частью большой дружной семьи. Но вынесет ли она испытание, достанет ли ей мужества, если бог пошлет ей вторую Мари? Или в ожесточении своем против несправедливости жизни она только навредит этой юной неокрепшей душе? А Эрик… он хорошо знал, что такое быть отверженным. Не понаслышке знал вкус боли и черного отчаяния. Он знал, на что шел. И протягивал руки к тому, что пугало ее. Добровольно. Справедливо ли отнять у него то, чего ему хочется больше всего на свете, только, чтобы самой жить с чувством выполненного долга перед сестрой? Справедливо ли отнять у мальчика возможность быть любимым, только потому, что совесть будет обвинять ее в том, что она отпустила его с чужим человеком. С чужим человеком, в чьих глазах застыли слезы немой муки. Он действительно хочет этого. Хочет забрать у нее этого ребенка, полюбить его, заботиться о нем, дать ему будущее, все, какое только будет возможно.

Едва ли сознавая, что она делает, Шарлиз протянула ему Жеана, и он принялмальчика бережно, как величайшую драгоценность.

– Спасибо, – прошептал он, и его губы дрогнули, то ли силясь благодарно улыбнуться, то ли сражаясь с подступающими слезами.

Шарлиз взглянула на них, и на мгновение сердце ее затрепетало от умиления и ощущения правильности своего выбора, но червь сомнения все еще точил ее душу. Она сейчас совершает или величайшую глупость, или величайшее благо, но кто сможет судить, что именно она сейчас совершила. И как ей жить после в этом неведении?

– Эрик… У вас же самого ничего нет, как вы думаете прожить с маленьким ребенком на руках?

– Я справлюсь, поверьте.

– Я верю, что вы справитесь и не пропадете. Вы взрослый человек, Эрик. А это ребенок! Я…я не могу рисковать им, не зная, будет ли вам на что купить ему еду и одежду.

– У меня есть деньги.

– Есть деньги? – эхом отозвалась она. Деньги? У него? Откуда бы?

– Я продал кое–что… что–то, что было мне очень дорого.

Шарлиз не знала, как справиться с накрывшим ее валом сменяющих одна другую неожиданностей, и встряхнула головой, пытаясь понять, что он говорит ей, и значит ли это, что...

– Так… выходит что… Ох, Эрик! Моя сестра Мари могла бы выжить, если бы доктор захотел придти к ней. Но он не пришел. Не пришел, потому что у меня не было денег заплатить ему. Вы стояли рядом все это время, и у вас была возможность найти деньги! Моя сестру могли спасти, но вы предпочли промолчать!

Кровь отхлынула от его лица, даже то немногое, что открывала маска, позволяло заметить, как мертвенная бледность мгновенно обесцветила его черты, сделала его похожим на призрака. Взгляд Шарлиз невольно зацепился за его руки, тонкие пальцы тоже побелели и напряглись, словно он готовился принять удар… или ступить прямо в костер. Он крепче прижал к себе свою хрупкую, притихшую ношу, и Шарлиз поняла, что происходит нечто, из ряда вон выходящее, потому что она напугала его. Его – человека с жутким лицом и тяжелым взглядом. Человека, который на ее глазах разбросал и обратил в бегство троих. Который пришел ниоткуда и отправлялся в безымянное никуда, может быть, прямиком в адскую бездну, она не знала.

– Не бойтесь, – проговорила она безо всякого выражения. – Я не отниму у вас мальчика. Хотя, наверное, стоило бы. Но Жеан здесь не при чем. Я не хочу впутывать его… это касается только вас и меня. И еще Мари, если она слышит нас на небесах.

– Вы не можете обвинять меня, Шарлиз, не можете! Я отдал единственную память о человеке, который был мне очень дорог, значил для меня все, мое единственное светлое воспоминание – я продал его за тридцать сребреников, чтобы начатьжизнь заново не в придорожной канаве. Ради себя я этого бы не сделал. Ради одного себя. Сам бы скорее сгнил среди грязи и отребьев, но не расстался с единственной вещью, которая привязывала меня к жизни. Вы не можете обвинять меня, что я не отдал его ради спасения женщины, которую я никогда не знал, никогда не видел, с которой никак не был связан, чужой мне. Это несправедливо. Я не мог знать, что моя судьба окажется соединена с ее.

– Не нужно оправданий, – тихо сказала Шарлиз, отворачиваясь от него. – Истинное милосердие в том и состоит, чтобы отдать последнее, не ожидая ничего взамен. Не надеясь получить что–нибудь… равноценное.

– Не говорите _мне_ о милосердии! – выкрикнул он гневно. – Я не знаю, что это такое. Я не святой, чтобы беспокоиться обо всех сирых и убогих, получая в ответ одни лишь пинки. С меня довольно христианских поступков!

– Я вас обидела?

– Нет.

– Тогда к чему… разговоры о пинках?

– Ни к чему.

– Понимаю, – она помедлила и негромко вздохнула. – Я не жду от вас христианского самоотречения, Эрик. Я всего только сожалею о смерти моей единственной и любимой сестры.

– Мне жаль, что ваша сестра умерла.

– Неправда, вам не жаль, потому что у родной матери вы не смогли бы… – она осеклась. Наконец, подняв взгляд на Эрика, стоявшего перед ней с таким выражением, будто она поворачивала нож в ране, Шарлиз поняла, что эту пытку следует прекращать. Так или иначе. Довольно слов – ей остается либо простить и отпустить его, либо наказать и изгнать назад в его преисподнюю, тень от которой черным крылом нависла над ним и стала почти зрима. – Бог вам судья, Эрик. Пусть прошлое остается мертвым, будущее за живыми… Может быть я ошибаюсь, и тогда горе мне и гореть мне в аду до скончания времен, но мне кажется, мальчик хочет быть с вами. Значит, так тому и быть. Прощайте!

– Прощайте… – отозвался почти удивленно, словно не веря тому, что его отпускают с миром. Без обвинений. Без насилия.

– Эрик! Вы… оставьте мне хоть что–нибудь, я не могу совсем потерять из виду родную кровь. Я не знаю, куда вы отправляетесь, я… ох! Адрес. Хотя бы город.

– Я сам найду вас. Обещаю вам, что вы не будете теряться в догадках, жив ли ваш племянник, и что с ним. Не сразу… но я дам о нем знать. Я знаю, вы имеете на это право.

– Но… пройдет время, кто знает, что может случиться! Я могу лишиться этого дома, заболеть или уехать, и вы просто не сможете меня разыскать, даже если захотите!

– Я найду вас, Шарлиз Оллис, если только вы будете живы…

– Тогда, пожалуйста, вспомните обо мне не через пятьдесят лет…

Он чуть заметно улыбнулся.

– Прощайте, Шарлиз.

Третий раз за одно утро, не много ли?

Она беззвучно махнула рукой, отпуская их.

– Берегите себя, Эрик, – проговорила она чуть слышно. – Ради нас всех.


	6. Глава 6

6. Глава 6

«Я плачу? Что я наделала?»

Закутанная в вязкий туман спутанных обрывочных мыслей, Шарлиз тяжело оперлась о стол, рука ее прижалась к груди, унимая сердцебиение. Слезы выступили на глазах, но стекла по щеке и соленой каплей коснулась губ только одна. Что она наделала? Все, что казалось таким правильным, таким естественным… куда оно ушло? Теперь когда решение принято, она готова была закричать паническое «нет». Нет!.. Так нельзя, она не имела права, что же она сотворила!

Она осталась стоять, где стояла, прислушиваясь к отдаляющимся шагам. С каждой секундой затихали, исчезали в ее прошлом шаги, легкая, мягко пружинящая поступь человека, уносившего мальчика, сына ее бедной, любимой, безвременно ушедшей Мари. Ей слышно было, как он открыл входную дверь – она не пошла их провожать. Осталась в своей кухоньке около беснующегося на огне чайника, который она не в силах была снять, потому что – вообще не в состоянии была шевелиться. Что же она наделала? Или… все–таки – права?

– Шарлиз!

Она едва не подпрыгнула. Эрик? Что еще? Зачем он терзает ее, еще немного, и она передумает, изменит свое смелое, но такое опасное решение…

Шарлиз почти сердито толкнула дверь и вышла, чувствуя, что накипевшее на сердце еще немного – и выплеснется наружу. И пусть тогда он пеняет на себя. Выслушает все, что она думает о нем, несмотря на его не располагающее к жесткой откровенности лицо и какие–то прошлые обиды, в которых она не желала копаться, и к дьяволу деликатность. Иногда человек должен наплевать на гордость. Наплевать и сказать просто: «Помоги мне».

– Вас здесь спрашивают, Шарлиз.

Эрик у двери заколебался, оглянувшись на нее, словно не зная, то ли нырнуть обратно под защиту стен и замков, подальше от людей, которые имеют такую вредную и неприятную привычку наносить неуместные визиты, то ли признать, что настало время сразиться со своим страхом и уйти с гордо поднятой головой. Мало ли, кто там ждет, кто явился навестить Шарлиз, какое ему может быть дело, что за человек пройдет мимо с ребенком на руках и почему на нем маска. Шарлиз жестом велела Эрику отойти в тень, пока она впустит гостя, и он подчинился – ей показалось, что с радостью. Рано, ох рано ему еще уходить в неизвестность, полагаясь только на себя.

Действительно, на улице какой–то незнакомый человек ожидал ее, нетерпеливо теребя бороду. Он был какой–то странно аккуратный, опрятный, словно свежеотглаженный. На нем была темно–серая роба, похожая на форменную, только Шарлиз не могла сообразить, что за форма это может быть.

– Мадемуазель Шарлиз Оллис?

– Да.

– У меня для вас записка. Пожалуйте, мадемуазель.

Он протянул ей сложенный вчетверо лист. Она машинально взяла.

– Но… в чем дело?

– Полагаю, мадемуазель, там все сказано, я же – прошу извинить – лишь письмоносец, и ничем не могу вас просветить. Прошу прощения, позвольте откланяться, мадемуазель, меня ждет моя работа.

Шарлиз недоуменно развернула письмо.

_«Мадемуазель Оллис! Ваше имя мной обнаружено среди личных бумаг мадам Шейлы Прево, нашей премного уважаемой директрисы и мудрой наставницы. К превеликому сожалению, обращаюсь к вам как к единственной родственнице мадам, которую мы сумели разыскать в Париже, с сообщением не слишком приятным и даже трагическим. Мадам Прево – как ни прискорбно – исчезла две недели назад при невыясненных обстоятельствах. Мы приложили все усилия, в том числе обратились за помощью в полицию, однако же никто не смог пока предложить удовлетворивший бы нас полностью ответ. Одна из версий – увы, мадемуазель – предполагает, что мадам Прево утонула в том пруду, что неподалекуот нашего заведения. Коль скоро поиски не привели ни к какому результату, однако вызывают небезосновательные опасения, что искомый результат не будет утешительным для всех нас, вынужден просить посетить нас в удобное для вас время, однако же не откладывая. Я также уполномочен передать вам некоторые личные вещи мадам. Разделяя вашу печаль,_

_с уважением,_

_Доктор Франц Дантс,_

_Больница св. Женевьевы.»_

Шарлиз медленно опустила руки и встретила взгляд Эрика, в котором поблескивало нечто вроде сдерживаемого любопытства.

– Хотите прочесть? – вдруг спросила она у него. Застала врасплох – ей почудилось, что он слегка покраснел, словно уличенный в каком-то недостойном поступке. Она пожала плечами. Любопытство – не порок. Ей тоже было бы интересно, если бы незнакомец в больничной – теперь–то она узнала ее – форме принес ему подобное письмо. Письмо, встревожившее ее. Сильно встревожившее. Тетя Шейла… Не слишком близкая родственница, по правде – вовсе не родственница. Родная тетка Мари, которая не слишком пылко жаждала поддерживать связь с такой племянницей. К Шарлиз она относилась неплохо… когда–то. Но это было давно, и несколько лет они не встречались вовсе. Шарлиз понимала, что тете горько смотреть на Мари, подломленную ветвь ее рода. Сама тетя Шейла была бездетна. И, конечно же, она не могла предположить, что у Мари – обреченной на пожизненное детство – будут свои собственные дети. Ребенок. Шарлиз и не думала сообщать ей. Это… был скорее позор, нежели радость. И тетя Шейла пропала? Что значит пропала? Утонула?

Эрик приблизился и взял у нее из рук записку, внимательно прочитал.

– Речь идет о вашей тете?

– По сути – тете Мари, но мне она почти родня. Последняя родня, пожалуй. Б–была последняя родня. Ох, боже мой. Что же происходит.

– Принести вам воды?

– Нет, спасибо, я в порядке… Я потрясена, но не могу сказать, что мы были близки. Так что я не упаду в обморок… Тетя Шейла не могла спокойно видеть Мари. Она сразу принималась плакать и причитать. Когда та была девочкой, то ничего… Но когда я видела ее последний раз, Мари было пятнадцать, и она играла со своей куклой, просто сидела на полу и играла с куклой и спросила у тети, как она полагает, любит ли кукла шоколад, или может быть, лучше предложить ей сахарное печенье. Тетя Шейла разрыдалась и… больше не приходила… никогда. Мне кажется, она вычеркнула нас из своей жизни. Мы… не соответствовали… Я должна поехать туда. Расспросить как следует.

Он молча вернул ей письмо.

– Странная история, – пробормотал он. – Почему к вам не приходила полиция?

– Наверное, потому, что официально мы не родня, а с Мари никакого спросу.

– Это неважно, они должны были убедиться.

– Верно, это странно, – согласилась Шарлиз. – Но я не узнаю ничего, если не поеду туда. Возможно, кое-что прояснится. Эрик!

Он чуть вздрогнул, словно собственное имя укололо его.

– Послушайте, – она вдруг поняла, что эта записка что-то изменила, что-то в ее отношении к происходящему. Этот мир так хрупок. Человеческая жизнь… ничего не стоит. Судьба преподносит сюрпризы, с которыми сражаться трудно, а порой и невозможно. Иногда молчать - это зло, равного которому нет. Она творит зло, то ли в гордыне, то ли из слабости, но это зло. Но его не поздно еще исправить. – Эрик, давайте начистоту. Мы соткали сети красивой лжи, в которой сами же и запутались. И сделали вид, что поверили, вы мне, а я вам, хотя знали, что это на самом деле не так, далеко не так. Зачем? К чему это все? Я знаю, что вам некуда идти, что все, что вы мне ни говорили, была бессмыслица, потому что никакого дома у вас нет, нигде, не знаю, был ли раньше, но сейчас нет. У вас есть деньги, которых, полагаю, вам хватит на некоторое время, однако сомневаюсь, что этого будет достаточно на собственный дом и содержание малыша. Вы можете их заработать, верю, но представляете ли вы, как сможете совместить работу с заботой о ребенке, если никто вам не будет помогать? Но не это важно. Я понимаю, что вы бы выкрутились. Справились. Не вы первый. Если бы это было необходимо. Но вы этого не хотите, и это единственное, что имеет значение. Вы можете в этом не признаваться, отрицать, но вам совсем этого не хочется – пускаться в ненадежную авантюру с младенцем на руках, тем более, я вижу, как вам трудно дается любое общение с людьми, и можете мне не возражать. Я… не хочу расставаться с ребенком, который напоминает о моей сестре. Хотя готова признать, что, возможно, не буду любить его так сильно, как он будет в том нуждаться. Я боюсь полюбить его. И могу лишь восхищаться, если вы не знаете этого страха. Но мне не хочется, чтобы он совсем ушел из моей жизни. Оставайтесь, Эрик. Просто оставайтесь и все.

Он потрясенно глядел на нее, словно не веря своим ушам.

– Шарлиз… вы это не всерьез.

– Вполне. И я не хочу – слышите? – не хочу слышать никаких аргументов, ни за, ни против. Просто скажите – хочу или не хочу. Если не хотите, что ж. Мое обещание отпустить вас…и Жеана остается в силе, раз я дала слово. Если хотите, останьтесь и все. У нас будет время обдумать, как это лучше устроить.

Он облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

– Вы храбрая девушка. Если вас не повергает в страх… такой, как я. И вы согласны делить со мной кров. Не каждый бы… решился.

– Чушь. У вас выработалась довольно глупая привычка оскорблять себя в надежде предвосхитить какие-нибудь обидные слова, которые вы ожидаете услышать. Все, довольно, решайте. Мне еще ехать на другой конец Парижа, это займет весь день.

– И в качестве кого я мог бы остаться? – тихо спросил он.

Согласен… Что и неудивительно. Она чуть улыбнулась.

– Звание кузена вам подойдет? Можно привести в порядок комнаты внизу, тогда у меня будет почти совсем просторно. И могу я вас попросить избавиться от вашей рукодельной маски? Меня немного раздражает, когда я не могу толком уследить за выражением лица собеседника. На улицу ходите, как вам удобно, но здесь… здесь дом.

Дом. Его дом. Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь удержать подольше на краю сознания сладость этого короткого слова. Дом.

– Хорошо, – сказал он чуть слышно. – У вас есть еще какие-нибудь условия?

– Нет! И это не было условие, это была просьба. Эрик, я вам ничего не продаю. Если вы остаетесь, то всеми вытекающими отсюда правами и обязанностями. Не в гостях. И никаких условий здесь быть не может. Я нервничаю, простите меня, а когда нервничаю, я бываю резка. На самом деле я просто волнуюсь, – она с трудом сглотнула, переводя дыхание. – Вы остаетесь?

– Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

– Наверное, нет. Но вы провели почти месяц под моей крышей, и ничего не случилось. Так что же?

– Вы действительно хотите этого?

Она закатила глаза и застонала.

– Все, вы остаетесь, Эрик. Давайте отставим на потом обсуждение мелочей? Мне действительно будет проще, если вы станете присматривать за Жеаном, который скоро вступит в возраст ползания, что принесет нам немало седых волос, и я просто не разорвусь пополам. И еще… мне тревожно. Помните тот странный случай, когда в мой дом вторгся какой–то человек, которого вы видели? Мне кажется, мы еще вспомним о нем. И теперь тетя. Что-то плетется… какая–то паутина лжи и недомолвок, что–то, чего я не понимаю. И – да, я не хотела бы остаться с этим всем один на один.

Нам… Из всего, что она сказала, он услышал только это «нам», и мягкий отзвук этого слова лег на душу там же, где и «дом». Дом… Нам… Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Больше, чем он смел надеяться после того, как девушка, которую он так любил, показала ему всю бездонную глубину своей жалости и самоотверженности… Шарлиз не жалела его. Или жалела, но иначе. И это не унижало. Это и решило все.

Эрик шагнул к ней, медленно стягивая маску, как она попросила, и на мгновение его лицо исказилось, оскалившись почти по-волчьи, затронув и черты необезображенной стороны, и Шарлиз показалось, что это обнажение причиняет ему боль не меньшую, чем если бы он сдирал заживо кожу. Глупо, за эти недели она успела его прекрасно рассмотреть, но он все равно ждал гримасы отвращения. В этом она видела его насквозь. Трудно было не видеть, когда глаза выдавали все его чувства до мелочей.

Он смотрел на нее и ждал, пока она отвернется и скажет, что раздумала. Как будто это имело значение. Она долгие годы видела перед собой нечто гораздострашнее – девушку с прекрасными тонкими чертами, которая не умела считать до пяти. А он хотел напугать ее рубцами, словно безымянное зло когда-то расплавило, смешало и грубо вылепило его черты заново, не заботясь ни о пропорциях, ни о гармонии. Она просто не станет смотреть, да и все. Проще простого. Вот не смотреть на Мари не помогало, и душевную боль от осознания, что она такая навсегда, не уменьшало. А от лица можно всегда отвернуться и выбросить его из головы.

– Что ж, – спокойно заметила Шарлиз, не обращая внимания на его выжидающий взгляд. – Мне нужно собираться. Пойду оденусь.

– Как вы собираетесь добраться туда? – он как будто успокоился и тоже заговорил по–деловому.

– Найму экипаж.

– Возьмите, – он протянул ей кошелек. – Вам понадобится.

Она заколебалась. «Я продал кое-что, что-то, что было мне очень дорого».

– Уверены, Эрик? Может быть… если вы хотите, можно отыграть назад… Не нужно жертв. Если вам была так дорога… та вещь...

Он отрицательно мотнул головой, поспешно, будто боясь, что она убедит его.

– Нет, Шарлиз. Берите. Что сделано, то сделано, значит так было суждено. Может, оно и к лучшему.

К лучшему, потому что он никогда больше не будет доставать его и смотреть на него и проживать заново те минуты, когда Кристина вкладывала кольцо ему в руку. Никогда? Боже мой, что же он наделал? Никогда.

– Хорошо, – она взяла несколько монет из кошелька, столько, сколько необходимо было, чтобы заплатить извозчику, и вернула остаток Эрику. – Найдите им безопасное место в доме. Подумайте над этим, пожалуйста. Я не хочу носитьпри себе столько денег… не хватало, чтобы меня из–за них придушили в темном переулке.

Она заметила, что Эрика передернуло от ее последних слов, но он молча принял кошелек и отвел взгляд.

-

Шарлиз переоделась в темное платье, заколола рыжие волосы в относительно строгую раковину, накинула плащ – еще не потеплело достаточно, чтобы разгуливать раздетой, и вышла на улицу, теряясь в беспокойных мыслях и предположениях. Что случилось с тетей Шейлой? Неужели действительно погибла? Она шла, поглядывая по сторонам, не подвернется ли ей свободный экипаж, надеясь, что не придется брести к самой площади, где, как она знала, всегда можно найти незанятого извозчика.

– Доброе утро, соседка Шарлизетт!

Оглянувшись, она увидела спешащую с рынка матушку Мантен, многодетную и необъятную, но зато добродушную матрону.

– Доброе утро, мадам Мантен!

– Вы к мэтру Пэрре, милая? Спросите, не продаст ли мне все–таки за десять франков ту шляпку с подпорченной подкладкой? Он обещал подумать.

– Хорошо, мадам Мантен, – девушка решила пока не распространяться про свою тетку, соседи были чересчур уж любопытны и разговорчивы.

– А вы слыхали, что у нас творится-то? Ох, и страшно же жить, что за времена наступили!

– А что такое? – машинально переспросила Шарлиз, тут же подосадовав на себя – едва ли у нее есть время выслушивать сплетни.

– Бедного мэтра Крейцмана едва не задушили!

– Да? – рассеянно ответила Шарлиз. – Ужас.

– Вы его не знаете? Мэтр Крейцман, ювелир! Мой Пьер еще покупал у него обручальные кольца. В прошлом году.

– Ювелир? – насторожилась Шарлиз.

– Да, ювелир! – уловив наконец интерес слушателя, обрадованная матушка Мантен вдохновенно продолжила. – Нынче же утром чуть богу душу не отдал. Заикается бедняга. Правда, я думаю, что он привирает для красного словца. Будто к нему ранним утром пришел зловещий человек в маске – ну не сказки ли, право слово! – и требовал денег. Грабитель! Едва не убил! Чудо спасло.

– Вы уверены, что грабитель?

– Конечно же! Кто же еще! – воскликнула та, убедительно тряхнув корзиной с провизией, будто призывая ее в свидетели.

Шарлиз приостановилась. Черт!

Спокойно, спокойно… Не получается спокойно!

Черт! Ну, Эрик, ну, Эрик… Сколько лжи может наговорить человек за одно утро?

– Где вы говорите эта ювелирная лавка, мадам Мантен?

– Да в трех шагах, не доходя квартал до рынка, ну, вы знаете, где еще висит красивая вывеска с золоченым ружьем, там, где оружейная лавка, так мэтр Крейцман по соседству.

– А. Понятно. Прошу прощения, мадам Мантен, мне нужно бежать.

– Бегите, милая соседушка, да не забудьте замолвить словечко перед мэтром Пэрре.

– Непременно, мадам Мантен.

Черт, черт, черт! Шарлиз с шипением выдохнула, чувствуя, как клокочет у нее все в душе. Ладно! Стоит взглянуть на страдальца своими глазами. А там видно будет.

Она быстрым шагом направилась в ювелирную лавку, благо, идти было недалеко, и почти что по дороге. У двери она позвонила, чувствуя, что звонок выходит настойчивым до неприличия.

– Мадемуазель? – дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и она оказалась лицом к лицу с невысоким пожилым господином. Глазки на морщинистом лице беспокойно бегали, оценивая ее. – Желаете что-нибудь приобрести?

Что ж, по крайней мере, она пока еще не выглядит настолько нищей, чтобы ювелиры выставляли ее прочь с самого порога.

– Если можно, меня интересуют недорогие серьги или кольца, мне нужен подарок к именинам тети, – быстро солгала она, внимательно ища на шее хозяина лавки следы удушения. Их не было. К счастью.

– Понимаю. Что-нибудь для дамы средних лет, полагаю? Просто и солидное?

– Где–то так. Я, право, пока выбираю, на чем остановиться, – осторожно произнесла Шарлиз, которая, конечно же, не собиралась тратиться на украшения.

– Входите, можете взглянуть на витрине, вот это… и еще вот это. Недорого. Элегантно.

Как, как выспросить у него то единственное, что ее интересует? Она ткнула пальцем в первые попавшиеся серьги с мелкими аметистами.

– Вот такие, сколько они стоят?

Ювелир назвал цену. Шарлиз сдержанно кивнула, словно соглашаясь.

– Красивые. Жаль, что я не взяла с собой деньги, придется зайти к вам на днях с братом. Я, знаете ли, боюсь носить с собой большие суммы, так неспокойно. На мою приятельницу на днях напали, когда она шла от меня домой, буквально в нескольких шагах от ее дома. Она до сих пор дрожит от страха, боится выходить одна.

– Да, – пробормотал ювелир, – Времена, куда уж неспокойней. Тут в собственном доме…

– Что?

– Могут убить, никто и не поможет, и на крик не прибежит, а коли и прибежит, то поздно. Я теперь пистолет не выпускаю из виду, – доверительно шепнул он Шарлиз. – Вы, мадемуазель, совершенно правы, остерегаясь. Приходите с братом или с вашей матушкой.

– А что, на вас напали? – переспросила Шарлиз, кусая губы в немой ярости.

– Не далее, чем нынче же утром.

– И ограбили?

– Н–не совсем, – прозвучал неуверенный ответ.

– Что значит не совсем?

– Ну по правде сказать, не совсем ограбили. Тот господин, что угрожал мне, хотел продать мне кольцо, хорошее кольцо, однако же я не скупаю вещи у частных лиц… только разве что у хорошо знакомых. А то мало ли…

– Какой ужас, – пробормотала девушка, чувствуя некоторое облегчение. – И что?

– Я пытался отказать, однако же у меня на шее вмиг оказалась петля. Как вспомню… – он содрогнулся. – Я, конечно же, хоть и не трус, но понимаю, когда следует пойти на попятную.

– И он ушел?

– Ну да, я заплатил ему за кольцо, и он ушел.

Ну, Эрик, еще один такой сюрприз… Первоначальный гнев немного стих, так что Шарлиз, подуспокоившись, овладела бурлящими чувствами.

– А можно взглянуть на то самое кольцо? – спросила она.

– Зачем?

– Простите… Женское любопытство. До добра не доведет, прошу прощения.

– Да можете взглянуть, я его выложил на витрину, надеюсь, его купят поскорее.

Шарлиз взглянула на указанное кольцо, чуть склонилась над стеклянной витриной, рассматривая его. Сапфир в окружении бриллиантов. Дорого и броско. Маленькое колечко, Эрику такое разве что на мизинец. Такое могла носить только женщина. Интересно. Такой, как он, и любовная связь? Что ж, она выяснила, все, что хотела.

– Вы, конечно, обратились в полицию? – как бы рассеянно спросила она, словно увлеченная разглядыванием сверкающих драгоценностей.

– Пока нет, но…

– Они, конечно же, изымут кольцо, оно ведь наверняка краденое. Его вернут владельцу. Будет жаль, если вы потеряете и деньги, и драгоценность. Это так несправедливо.

Ювелир молчал, но многозначительная складка на лбу говорила, что ее удар достиг цели. Он не пойдет в полицию. Очень хорошо. Слухи понемногу утихнут, обрастая невероятными подробностями, далекими от правды. Хорошо. Но… это первый и последний раз, когда она закроет глаза на подобную выходку! Чертов шантажист на ее голову. Черт.

-

Скромный экипаж, который она наняла, привез Шарлиз ко входу в небольшое двухэтажное здание, слегка облупленное, но все еще достаточно респектабельное. Тенистый парк окружал его со всех сторон, подсказывая, что раньше здесь было уютное и обжитое имение, теперь по воле кого–то из бывших хозяев превращенное в богоугодное заведение. Больница для неимущих. Здание понемногу ветшало, парк зарастал, лишенный внимания и ухода. Шарлиз заметила, что некоторые окна защищены решетками. Ей было неуютно.

Она постучала, и пожилая женщина с крупным мясистым носом и завитками седоватых волос впустила ее. На ней был белоснежный фартук и белоснежная же наколка на голове. Бедно, но опрятно – мысленно отметила Шарлиз.

– Могу я видеть доктора Франца Дантса?

– Как о вас доложить? – шмыгнула носом женщина, которую Шарлиз определила как горничную. На медсестру она почему–то мало походила. Скорее, она была близко знакома с метлой и тряпкой, а не с пилюлями и шприцами.

– Мадемуазель Шарлиз Оллис. У меня письмо от доктора Дантса.

– Погодите здесь. Я справлюсь у него, примет ли он вас.

Она ушла, и Шарлиз с интересом осмотрелась. Тишину нарушал лишь неприятный звук – то ли протяжные стоны, то ли тихая жалоба, она не могла разобрать, но достаточно было и того, что нервы ее напряглись в дурном предчувствии. Это место нагоняло тоску и рождало ощущение безнадежности. Стены были окрашены в унылый тускло–зеленоватый цвет. Она сошла бы с ума, если бы у нее в доме что–то было столь же болотно–зеленым и навязчиво нашептывало «мементо мори» одним лишь своим мрачным оттенком.

Ее пригласили в кабинет довольно быстро, хотя она уже настроилась было на длительное ожидание в коридоре. Там в комнате было гораздо светлее и не так явно отдавало болезнью и горем. За столом из полированного светлого дерева сидел молодой мужчина немного за тридцать, светловолосый, подтянутый и из тех людей, которых с первого взгляда можно окрестить «милыми». Он и был мил и приятен с виду, только Шарлиз не знала, насколько искренним было это нарочитое добродушие. Врачи порой вырабатывали подобную маску как профессиональную необходимость.

– Я мадемуазель Оллис. Я получила вашу записку, мсье доктор.

Она остановилась у порога, и доктор поспешно встал, вежливо приветствуя ее и рассыпаясь в любезностях. Мил, ничего не скажешь. Но она пришла по делу.

– Вы расскажете мне, что произошло? – прервала она поток любезностей. – Поверьте, для меня было огромным потрясением узнать, что с моей тетей что–то случилось. Однако, ваше же письмо дало мне и надежду. Насколько я понимаю, у вас нет ничего, что указывало бы, что тетя Шейла… погибла, – голос ее невольно дрогнул. Хоть тетя и не была самым близким человеком… все же, это почти родня. Это детство. Прошлое счастье. Семейные обеды в воскресенье. Триктрак вечерами. Ее детство…

– Мы не разыскали тела, – уныло проговорил доктор Дантс, скромно пряча глаза от чересчур настойчивого взгляда девушки. – Действительно, у нас нет прямых указаний на то, что с мадам случилось несчастье. Это рождает для вас некоторые сложности. Для вступления в права наследования. Впрочем, не думаю, что после мадам Прево останется значительное состояние, она была слишком щедра. Многое истратила на бедных, на нашу больницу. Однако, вам следовало бы встретиться с ее адвокатом.

– Сейчас не об этом речь, месье Дантс. Не о ее деньгах. О ней самой.

– Понимаю. Простите. Иногда практичность гранит с черствостью. Поверьте, не имел в виду задеть ваши чувства, мадемуазель.

– Почему же вы в письме упомянули, что тетя утонула?

– Около пруда обнаружили ее зонт… Однако же, она могла обронить его. Она часто гуляла там вечерами, утверждая, что прогулки благотворно влияют на ее нервы и после она спит, как младенец.

Шарлиз чуть усмехнулась. Те, кто так говорят, видимо не знают, как именно спят младенцы. Она сама уже забыла, что такое полноценный мирный ночной сон, поднимаясь то сменить белье, то покормить, то просто вздрагивая от неожиданного тревожного плача, который в ночи звучал, как набат. Уж лучше сравнивать спокойный сон со сном солдата на посту, чем с младенческим.

– И прошло две недели? И ничего? – спросила она у врача, которого похоже огорчали чем–то ее расспросы. Может быть, он просто чувствовал неловкость оттого, что молодая племянница не рыдает в отчаянии, а настойчиво выспрашивает подробности? Или он просто не знал, что ей отвечать?

– Ничего, мадемуазель. Мне очень жаль. Мадам Прево отправилась на обычную прогулку, и больше ее никто не видел. Она исчезла. Все ее вещи остались на месте.

– А что же полиция?

– Полиция опросила всех здесь, и ничего нового не узнала. Право же, я не знаю, чем они сейчас занимаются. Должно быть, ищут. Я надеюсь, что ищут. Мы все были бы счастливы услышать, что случилось недоразумение.

– Меня полиция не посещала, – задумчиво заметила Шарлиз.

– Откровенно говоря, никто из нас не знал о вашем существовании, мадемуазель Оллис. Полагаю, все как один утверждали, что мадам Прево не имеет родственников в Париже. Поэтому, вероятно, вы и выпали из их поля зрения, и вам ничего не сообщили. Я, со своей стороны, сразу понял, что раз родная племянница не появилась у нас, то, видимо, вы еще ничего не знаете. Мне жаль, что я оказался дурным вестником.

– Я ничего не понимаю, доктор Дантс. Даже менее, чем ничего.

– Простите, я непоследователен, это мое слабое место. О вашем родстве с мадам я узнал только вчера и незамедлительно послал за вами. Естественно, сначала я уведомил нашего патрона, барона де Неш.

– И полицию?

– Н–нет. Барон полагает, что это дело частное, и ни к чему полиции вмешиваться в жизнь молодых девушек. Мы имели смелость сделать выводы, что вы давно уже не поддерживали тесной связи с мадам. А посему, к чему вносить в вашу жизнь ненужные хлопоты.

– Благодарю за заботу, – проговорила Шарлиз, которой происходящее нравилось все меньше и меньше, хотя она никак не могла сказать – чем именно. – И можно узнать, каким образом вы прозналио моем существовании?

– Письмо.

– Письмо?

– Вернее, распоряжения мадам Прево, которых не обнаружили при осмотре ее комнаты, но которые – тем не менее – были там. Там упоминается ваше имя.

– Что значит не обнаружили, мсье доктор? – она начала терять терпение.

– Конверт упал в щель между бюро и стеной. Никто не взглянул туда. Однако горничная убирала комнаты и не поленилась ткнуть шваброй поглубже – и обнаружила бумаги, которые принесла мне. Я в свою очередь показал их барону. Мы решили известить вас, мадемуазель, коль скоро там упомянуты вы и ваша младшая сестра.

– Там упомянута Мари? – удивилась Шарлиз. Какие распоряжения тетя Шейла могла оставить Мари?

– Да, насколько я помню, там упомянуто именно это имя.

– А могу ли я ознакомится с этими распоряжениями, раз они касаются меня… и моей сестры?

– Полагаю, что да, однако же все бумаги остались у барона, который пожелал просмотреть их, прежде чем отдать вам. Они касаются в основном дел больницы.

– Могу ли я в таком случае увидеться с бароном?

– Естественно. Барон бывает здесь почти каждое утро. Однако сегодня вы уже разминулись с ним.

– Если я приеду завтра?

– Полагаю, барон будет счастлив познакомиться с вами. Он высоко ценил мадам Прево и безутешен, утратив столь сведущего распорядителя, – вежливо ответил доктор Дантс. – У мадам Прево осталось некоторое количество личных вещей, которые мы имели смелость собрать. Ее кабинет, вероятно, в скором времени займет другой человек, больница не может остаться без распорядителя. Я всего лишь врач, финансовые дела мне не по зубам. Я полагаю, что мы имеем полное основание передать эти вещи вам.

– Я возьму их, но надеюсь, что всего лишь на сохранение…

– Все мы хотели бы надеяться именно на это, – мягко заметил доктор, и она ощутила проблеск симпатии. Наверное, неплохой человек. Однако сейчас он в двусмысленном положении. Шарлиз вдруг ужасно захотелось оказаться дома. Ей нужно кому–то рассказать все это. Рассказать и почувствовать, как история, которую она выслушала, обретает внутреннюю стройность, которой пока что-то не видно.

Она приняла у доктора пакет с вещами, завернутыми в старую газету и обвязанными бечевкой.

– Ничего ценного, – виновато заметил доктор. – И все же… именно такие мелочи иногда дороги нам больше всего.

– Спасибо вам большое, месье Дантс. Я… с вашего позволения, приду завтра. Прошу вас, предупредите вашего патрона. Я хотела бы не разминуться с ним и завтра тоже…

Шарлиз вышла, мысленно подсчитывая, сколько задолжала извозчику, которого попросила обождать ее у ворот. Набегала кругленькая сумма, и она вздохнула. Усевшись в экипаж, она велела трогать и впала в состояние мрачного раздумья.


	7. Глава 7

7. Глава 7

День уже клонился к вечеру, когда Шарлиз наконец добралась до дому. В какой-то миг ее охватило тревожное чувство, которое уже не было связано со странными событиями в больнице для бедных, мучившими ее всю дорогу. Раньше ей не приходило такого в голову – но сейчас вдруг подумалось, что она вполне может застать дома только гулкую тишину да чуть слышный шорох мышей в пустой кладовке. Кто знает, возможно, ее будущий кузен передумал. Ведь кто знает, что у него на уме. Тогда она на долгие годы, или даже навсегда потеряет связь со своим племянником, и совесть будет упрекать ее за легкомыслие до конца ее дней. И еще ей не с кем будет поделиться сомнениями…

Шарлиз торопливо открыла дверь и даже окликнула своего гостя – не могла выдержать больше ни секунды, не зная, на каком она свете.

– Произошло что-нибудь столь срочное, чтобы кричать? – она услышала негромкий, но высокомерный голос раньше, чем заметила, откуда он появился – скверная у него все-таки привычка подкрадываться.

– Я не кричала, я просто позвала вас, Эрик. Нельзя?

– Можно. Только впредь не пугайте столь неожиданными возгласами ребенка, сделайте одолжение. Он только начал засыпать.

«Так, Шарлиз, молчи-молчи, моя девочка, молчи…»

Она мысленно посчитала до десяти.

– Попытаюсь. Надеюсь, мне оставили что-нибудь поесть, умираю с голоду и падаю с ног, – проворчала она.

– В кухне вас ожидает обед. И если он и остыл, то исключительно по вашей собственной вине, ведь полагаю, вы успели посетить всех подружек по пути?

Так. Вот еще новости. Рассмеяться или взбеситься? Шарлиз медленно положила сверток с тетиными вещами на полку у вешалки, повесила плащ и в полной боевой готовности повернулась к Эрику.

– С чего это вы раскомандовались в моем доме?

– В вашем доме? – Он помедлил и продолжил почти вызывающе. – Вы что-то говорили недавно о моих правах в… _вашем_ доме. Или мне это почудилось?

– Давайте уточним, Эрик, – она чувствовала, что начинает заводиться. – К правам, которыми я вас наделила, никак не предполагалось отнести право шипеть на меня, будто я нерадивая прислуга. Еще вчера вы ничего подобного себе не позволяли. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы так и оставалось впредь.

Он раздраженно дернул плечом и вышел, словно считая ниже своего достоинства продолжать бесполезный спор. Шарлиз проследовала на кухню, решив пока отложить пессимистические размышления над выходками своего гостя, и обследовать содержимое кастрюль, отдав должное всему, что только разыщет. Она была голодна, как волк, и собиралась утолить это – в первую очередь. Все остальное – во вторую и третью.

-

Эрик не чувствовал раскаяния, одну лишь скрытую неудовлетворенность и досаду. Действительно, она права, что-то изменилось. Изменилось всего за несколько часов. В нем самом. Должно быть, оттого, что теперь, когда отпала необходимость бежать и скитаться по миру прямо сейчас, он понемногу, медленно, словно вся его былая сущность затекла и онемела, начал оживать и превращаться в… себя? Или вовсе не в себя, а в Призрака Оперы, свою любимую и самую удобную маску, который привык держать ситуацию под контролем? Любой ценой. А здесь он чувствовал беспомощность и отстраненность от происходящего. Что-то происходило за его спиной, во что его могли посвящать или нет, он был только зрителем, а не участником событий. Кажется, это бесило его больше всего, пока он мерил шагами комнату, не находя себе места. Когда-то он убил человека, рабочего Буке, который совал где не следует свой длинный нос, убил, чтобы внушить священный трепет и добиться послушания. Сейчас он вынужден был набираться терпения и ждать. И еще чувствовать себя зависимым, что невыносимо. Ко всем его несчастьям еще стать пешкой, с которой никто не считается, не чересчур ли?

Вчера он был пуст и раздавлен, как прихлопнутый газетой мотылек. Его могли выставить в любую минуту, отлучив от последнего мирного пристанища. У него не было будущего – никакого. Сегодня… сегодня все было по–другому. У него появился дом. Не такой большой, как парижская опера. Но все-таки это было уже кое-что. Не пустота. И еще у него появился ребенок. Это признала даже Шарлиз. О нем можно заботиться, защищать, можно создать для него сказку, его собственную сказку, от которой он не сможет отказаться… и никакое зло не посмеет коснуться его, никто не посмеет его обидеть или сделать что-то наперекор. Он поделится с ним своей музыкой, вернется к ней, снова заставив звучать, переступит через память об ангельском голосе под сводами часовни, в который он вложил всю свою душу без остатка и потом потерял. Он сделает его счастливым назло всему миру, плюнет в лицо своей судьбе, и тем отомстит жестокому миру за свою боль. Ребенок получит то, в чем было отказано ему самому. Так будет правильно. Отдавать - это все равно что брать. Любить - это все равно что быть любимым. Почти.

И еще у него появилась… сестра? Он не мог пока понять, нарушает она идиллию вновь отстраиваемого мира или ей тоже найдется в нем место.

Как находилось когда-то место для мадам Жири.

Которая предала его, прислав сопливого виконтишку по тайному пути, чтобы этот мальчишка покончил с ним и забрал Кристину. Вполне даже вероятно, что и полицейских, и вооруженных тесаками добровольцев на его убежище тоже навела она.

Кому в этом мире можно доверять? Да никому.

-

Лестница показалась ей на редкость длинной… А ведь еще утром ступенек там было вдвое меньше. Или это у нее разыгралось воображение? И ей просто хочется оттянуть ту минуту, когда она ступит на последнюю ступеньку и войдет в комнату, где ей придется проводить неприятную разъяснительную работу? Ох и серьезный же ей предстоит разговор. И он вполне может окончиться грандиозной ссорой. Нужно ли ей это? А как избежать?

Она застала Эрика вполне благодушным, кажется, его настроение сменилось с раздраженного на слегка раздосадованное. Он с интересом разглядывал личико младенца, склонившись над ним, словно только сейчас заметил какое-то маленькое чудо.

– У него зеленые глаза, – задумчиво произнес он. – У вашей сестры были зеленые глаза?

– Нет, – не задумываясь ответила Шарлиз. – У Мари были голубые.

Он рассеянно скользнул по ней взглядом – взглядом светлых зеленоватых глаз – и снова наклонился над колыбелью с каким-то детским любопытством, словно изучая невиданного зверька. У Шарлиз шевельнулось нехорошее подозрение. Если он уже принялся искать в малыше собственные черты, то тут недалеко и до помешательства… Она подошла и взяла ребенка, ласково укачивая на руках. Эрик промолчал, только удостоил ее косым взглядом, в котором мелькнула искорка ревности.

– Эрик… Я была у ювелира Крейцмана сегодня утром.

Он весь подобрался, и не произнося ни слова глядел ей в лицо, чуть отвернувшись от света.

– Вы заставили весь квартал судачить о вашем подвиге, – напряженным голосом выговорила Шарлиз, изо всех сил пытаясь не закричать на него, а говорить спокойно. – Надеюсь, что только квартал, а не пол-Парижа.

– Что вам за дело? – наконец, процедил он.

– Есть кое-какое. Знаете, с некоторых пор это меня касается! Я не пылаю желанием увидеть в своем доме полицию. Что за… безумие, Эрик? Старика трясет от страха. Может, вы хоть мне объясните, что бы вы делали, если б он заупрямился, убили бы его? Ради нескольких золотых монет?

– Пусть не упрямится… упрямство не украшает! Он сам напросился своими оскорблениями и обвинениями.

– Вы всем, кто вам скажет слово поперек, будете накидывать на шею петлю? Знаете, это как-то не внушает горячего желания водить с вами дружбу.

– Попробуйте не говорить слов, которые поперек! Должно помочь.

– Я учту, – холодно заметила Шарлиз. Он огрызался, но она чувствовала в нем слабину и пока не собиралась сдаваться. – И что потом? Вы задушили бы хилого старика? Выгребли бы деньги и удрали, как воришка? Потому что он не хотел связываться с вещью, которую посчитал краденой? Не без оснований посчитал.

– Не смейте! – рявкнул он, услышав ее последнее замечание.

– Эрик, как вам вообще такое пришло в голову? – ее гнев все-таки прорвался наружу. – Если у вас была нужда что-то продать, почему вы не сказали хотя бы мне? Я сказала бы, что распродаю драгоценности матери, и обратилась бы к тому ювелиру, которому действительно продала ее кольцо и подвеску – когда нуждалась в деньгах. И он бы поверил. Я не понимаю, зачем вам нужно было выставить себя грабителем и осчастливить свежими сплетнями весь квартал. Вам придется сидеть тише воды и ниже травы, пока все не забудется. Если вообще забудется.

– Я и не собирался знакомиться с вашими соседями, мадемуазель. Поверьте, что они мне по меньшей мере неинтересны.

– Зато вы им теперь интересны, «зловещий человек в маске»! Эрик, я прошу вас… Когда вас в другой раз посетит столь же блистательная мысль, поделитесь ею со мной. Возможно, ее удастся осуществить без помощи оружия, все равно холодного, огнестрельного или прочего. Я не хочу оказаться ни пособницей, ни соучастницей. Уж простите.

Он резко схватил ее за плечи, больно сдавив их.

– Шарлиз, вы пользуетесь тем, что вы женщина, но я могу и не посмотреть на это.

Девушка молчала, спокойно прижимая к себе племянника, и его руки разжались, отпуская ее. Она поправила чуть сбившееся платье.

– Пожалуйста, Эрик. Для вашего собственного блага. Не ищите себе неприятностей, хорошо?

Он сердито отвернулся. Внял или внял – она не знала. Но предполагала, что нет. Некоторым нужно до волдырей опалить пальцы, прежде чем они прекратят совать руки в огонь.

– Что там ваша тетка? – буркнул он. Это весьма походило на капитуляцию. Временную. Кажется, он так же мало хотел сейчас ссориться с ней, как и она с ним. Она была залогом его покоя… на ближайшие дни, месяцы, годы? Шарлиз вздохнула. Свою неприятную миссию она выполнила. Промолчать она не могла, прогонять не хотела, оставалось тешить себя надеждами, что произошедшее было случайностью, которая была результатом растерянности и отчаяния, и больше не повторится.

– Я не узнала почти ничего нового. Это… какая-то темная история, я ничего не понимаю. Она пропала, ушла на прогулку и пропала. Как может взрослый человек пропасть среди бела дня? Или пусть даже вечером. Они думают, что она могла утонуть. Но… пруд не так уж и велик. Я… мне… как ни ужасно так говорить, то полагаю утонувшую бы нашли за эти недели.

– Тело могло зацепиться за что-то на дне. За корягу. Или запутаться в водорослях.

Шарлиз опустила голову, признавая его правоту и мучаясь мыслью, что они говорят такое не о каком-нибудь чужом человеке, а о ее тетке. Но это казалось нереальным. Это не могло касаться ее семьи. Это должна быть ошибка.

– Да, может быть, но… Все так странно. Тетя оставила какое-то письмо. Или не письмо, но какие-то распоряжения. Стало быть, она чувствовала тревогу, верно?

– Верно. Или просто она уже немолода и предусмотрительна. Сколько ей лет?

– Пятьдесят три.

– Не старость, но вполне пора писать завещание и думать о вечном. На всякий случай, пока голова еще трезво мыслит.

– Эрик, мы говорим о…

– Вашей тете. Простите.

– Это не завещание, Эрик, просто какая-то записка. Ее – как будто, то есть, мне так сказали – нашла горничная, буквально на днях. Полиция ее не обнаружила, она завалилась за бюро и там пролежала много дней.

– Сомнительно, по меньшей мере.

– Сомнительно, – согласилась она. – Хотя и не невозможно.

– Вы не поинтересовались у горничной, как это вышло?

– Нет. Как? Я же не комиссар полиции, чтобы допрашивать там всех.

– Вам показали эту записку? – спросил Эрик.

– Нет. Она оказалась на руках у их патрона. Мне придется – то есть, это не обязательно, но не могу же я просто продолжать жить как жила, ведь так? – съездить туда завтра, чтобы встретиться с этим бароном.

– Вы впутались в какую-то историю, Шарлиз.

– Мне самой она не по душе, – признала она.

– Но вы не можете остаться в стороне, – задумчиво произнес он, словно взвешивая что-то в уме.

– Верно.

Они помолчали, каждый размышляя о своем.

– Кажется, там никто не хочет, чтобы полиция знала обо мне, – подумав, высказала Шарлиз. – Какой-то… бред. Мне показалось – хотя не исключаю, что у меня весеннее обострение паранойи – что письмо и спрятали с глаз долой для того, чтобы ко мне не пришли раньше времени и не рассказали про тетю.

– Логично, – он кивнул. – Остается выяснить, что у вас есть такого, или что вам известно такое… чего не следует знать посторонним. И почему с вами наконец решили поделиться тайной. Вы уверены, Шарлиз, что сокровища царицы Савской не хранятся в штопаном чулке у вас под подушкой?

– Сожалею. Вы думаете, речь идет о деньгах? Право же, я не знаю, были ли у тети сбережения. Кстати, доктор, с которым я разговаривала, советовал мне обратиться к адвокату.

– Для чего?

– Посоветоваться по поводу… тетиного наследства.

– Не вижу ни малейшего смысла. Завещания вам никто не покажет и даже приблизительную сумму не назовет, пока факт смерти вашей тетки не установлен. Вы зря потратите деньги на то, что вам скажет бесплатно любой здравомыслящий человек, – фыркнул он. Шарлиз хмуро усмехнулась. Здравомыслящий это, видимо, он сам? Выходка с запуганным ювелиром это великолепно подтверждает, ничего не скажешь.

– Тогда я не знаю, – вздохнула девушка.

– Я тоже не знаю, – признал Эрик с неохотой. – Что ж, попробуйте раздобыть это письмо. Может, что-нибудь все-таки прояснится.

– Ладно, – сказала Шарлиз, поняв, что версии происшедшего подошли к концу, так толком и не сформировавшись. – Пойду, может быть, еще успею закончить пару шляпок и завезти завтра в магазин. Деньги-то все равно нужны. А если вы пока нагреете воды и выкупаете Жеана, то цены вам не будет, – она передала ему ребенка, успев уловить на его лице довольную усмешку, которая быстро исчезла.

– Шарлиз…

Она обернулась. Эрик заметно колебался.

– Я не могу жить за ваш счет, – выговорил он.

– Ну, вы же привнесли в общий капитал улов от вашего грабительского набега, мсье Робин Гуд, – не удержалась она, чтобы в очередной раз не съязвить. Его лицо гневно вспыхнуло, и она на всякий случай подалась к двери, не то чтобы опасалась его всерьез, но все же, встряхнуть ее хорошенько он вполне был способен. По меньшей мере. – Ладно, ладно, – примирительно продолжила Шарлиз. – Буду завтра в магазине, справлюсь у товарок и мэтра Пэрре, может они присоветуют, чем вас занять. Скажу им, что ко мне переехал кузен–инвалид из провинции, который нуждается, – она чуть усмехнулась, – в присмотре. Думаю, они что-нибудь сообразят. Мне показалось, вы неплохо рисуете?

Он молчаливо возвел глаза к небу. Ну да, можно сказать и так. Если по его эскизам художники потом делали декорации ко всем спектаклям, то наверно ж неплохо, да.

– Неплохо, – подтвердил он.

– Надеюсь, что так, потому что мне придется за вас поручиться. Возможно, что-нибудь найдется. Например… раскрашивать веера, – на этот раз она не таила усмешки, полюбовавшись несколько мгновений кислым выражением его лица, вернее, его целой половины. – Я пошутила, надеюсь для вас найдется нечто менее… пасторальное.

Эрик промолчал, но она все равно прочитала в его глазах безмолвное спасибо, слишком уж говорящий у него был взгляд, ясный, как открытая книга, и захочешь – а ничего толком не скроешь. Похоже, пройдет немало времени, прежде чем он научится говорить такие вещи вслух. Если научится. Впрочем, лучше искренне думать, чем неискренне говорить.

-

Этой ночью он снова видел во сне Кристину. Он ненавидел эти сны, но они были ему неподвластны, хотя больше всего на белом свете ему хотелось бы найти способ избавиться от них навсегда. Ее белоснежная фигурка, похожая на маленького лебедя, грациозного и прекрасного, стояла перед его мысленным взором и манила к себе, и даже во сне он ощущал несбыточность желания быть рядом с ней. Даже сон не хотел подарить ему коротенькую иллюзию счастья быть любимым и желанным. Он ясно и четко, как наяву, помнил, что она не для него. Спасибо, хоть Рауль не приходил в его сновидения. Хоть какое-то милосердие. Он слышал тихую мелодию музыкальной шкатулки и смотрел на Кристину, затаив дыхание, радуясь, что ему позволено хотя бы смотреть на то, как она красива, как нежны ее руки, на которые ниспадает водопад кружев, как беззащитно-тонок и прелестен изгиб ее шеи, как отблески свечей таинственно играют в ее глазах, обрамленных густыми изогнутыми ресницами. Он вбирал ее облик, пытаясь запомнить ее получше, пока она не пропала, не растаяла как чудесное, но хрупкое видение, как мираж, являющийся умирающему от жажды путнику. Заговорить с ней он не смел, но она сама заговорила с ним, и в ее голосе он услышал укор.

«Ты предал меня, – проговорила она так печально, словно это он разбил ее сердце, а не наоборот, – я слепо верила тебе, а ты предал меня.»

«Нет», – хотел закричать он, хотел убедить ее, что не предавал, вернуть хотя бы веру, раз нельзя вернуть ее сердце, принадлежавшее Ангелу, который вознесся на небо в царство вечной музыки, когда она отвергла его. Но взгляд его упал на руки – его собственные руки, на которых не было кольца, и сердце едва не остановилось в груди.

«Ты предал меня», – повторила она, стоя напротив него в своем подвенечном наряде, делавшем ее похожей на лебедя. Потом отвернулась, и он увидел, что она уходит, медленно удаляется, и ее очертания тают, рассеиваются, как утренний туман. Он смотрел ей вслед, но так и не позвал ее, снова не позвал. Быть может, она бы вернулась? Если бы он позвал ее тогда? Если бы встал на колени? Может быть, она вернется теперь?

Но он опять не позвал ее.

«Я не один, – прошептал он ей вслед. – Я больше не один. Уходи.»

И она растаяла, не оставив после себя даже сгустка тумана, слабого аромата роз в воздухе или эха нежного певучего голоса.

-

Шарлиз поднялась пораньше – раз уж задумала еще один визит в больницу св. Женевьевы, не стоило затягивать сборы. Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, что выражалось в основном в сопровождаемых болезненным шипением попытках расчесать частым гребнем густую шевелюру и паре взмахов пуховкой по носу, она вдруг вспомнила, что тетины вещи, которые она привезла вчера, так и остались лежать там, где она их положила. Накануне выдался длинный день, и к вечеру она оказалась столь заморочена и утомлена, что могла позабыть обо всем на свете, включая собственное имя. Спустившись вниз, она разыскала пакет и разрезала намотанную в несколько рядов бечевку, развернув его и высыпав содержимое на столик. Ничего особенно ценного. Вышитый шелком кошель – пустой. Набор черепаховых гребней. Флакон из хрусталя – похоже на нюхательные соли. Аккуратно сложенные в отдельный пакет белье и чулки. Щипцы. Еще баночка с пилюлями, начатая. Точные аптекарские весы. Хороший письменный набор с благодарственной гравировкой. Серебряная ложечка. Несколько книг, художественных и медицинских, некоторые с дарственной надписью. Словарь. Перламутровая пудреница – явно дешевая. Светло-зеленый шелковый шарф.

Набор банальных вещей, с которыми не жалко и расстаться. Ничего заслуживающего внимания. Разве что подарки, их может быть жаль. И то, это скорее похоже на подарки от коллег или хороших знакомых, а не от близких. Чересчур строго и избито для вещей, которые хочется сохранить на добрую память. Что ж… все это следует собрать и сложить где-нибудь на случай, если тетя Шейла – дай бог! – все-таки объявится. Вдруг она упала, ударилась и потеряла память? Пройдет время, она придет в себя и вспомнит, кто она. И вернется… И тогда она, Шарлиз, подавит ненужную гордость и пойдет к ней сама, потому что иногда, когда обида и гнев проходят, извиниться уже просто не перед кем.

Она подняла развернутую измятую старую газету, из которой достала тетины вещи. Броское название репортажа невольно зацепило взгляд: «Доколе? Парижская полиция бездействует». И карикатура – трое полицейских с потешно высунутыми языками стянуты одной петлей, свободный конец которой держал гротескный персонаж в маске плотоядно улыбающегося черепа. Шарлиз начала читать. Постепенно ее тело сковывал могильный холод, и в конце концов она, незряче пошарив рукой вокруг, придвинула к себе стул и опустилась на него. А ведь говорила ей мама: «Шарлиз, иногда спускайся на землю и задумывайся над тем, что ты видишь перед глазами, не то однажды провалишься в преисподнюю, не заметив дьявольского люка под твоими ногами».

А она все так же шла по жизни, не глядя себе под ноги.

Шарлиз задумчиво прочитала заметку во второй раз. Перевернула газету, глянув на дату. Может быть, какой-то другой год, другой месяц, другой город? Нет. Париж. Март этого года. Все совпадало… Явление таинственного и ужасающего Призрака на премьере новой оперы, верх наглости – задушить солиста Опера Популер и выйти петь вместо него, поразив зрителей своим мастерством и редкой силой голоса. Исчезновение вместе с ведущим сопрано, страшный пожар – все это были события месячной давности, о которых она ничего бы не знала, поскольку далека была от театральных новинок и сплетен, как никто другой. «Его до сих пор не нашли, – возмущался журналист. – Куда смотрит полиция? Разве можно потерять в городе такого необычного преступника? Разве он мог смешаться с толпой? Неужто никому нет дела до гибели великого Убальдо Пьянджи?»

Незнакомец, которой пришел ночью на мосту к ней на выручку, который не скрывал, что ему не хочется никуда уходить, что ему просто-напросто некуда уходить, появился в ее жизни в тот самый день. Очень необычный незнакомец с очень приметным лицом, от одного взгляда на которое бросает в ледяной пот. Вряд ли в Париже есть второй такой. Впрочем… всякие совпадения возможны. А Эрик… она никогда ведь не слышала, чтобы он пел. Она встала и тихо вошла в комнату, ища его взглядом.

И сразу поняла – как кривая усмешка судьбы – что не ошиблась. Это был Призрак Оперы, тот самый, о котором она только что прочитала страшный, раскрывающий его темное прошлое рассказ. Не могло быть никаких сомнений – он сидел около починенного клавесина с ее племянником на коленях и негромко наигрывал какую-то нежную мелодию, а еще он вполголоса пел что-то вроде колыбельной. А может быть, просто какую-то грустную песню, она не могла расслышать слов, так тих был его голос. Но будь он тихим или громким, не нужно было быть великим знатоком, чтобы признать, что никогда еще ей не приходилось слышать голоса столь красивого, нежного, с таким мягким и одновременно чистым тембром, с такими печальными и проникновенными интонациями, которые могли и усыпить, и успокоить, и свести с ума. Она покачала головой в немом изумлении. Такое лицо и такой голос, как они могли сочетаться в одном человеке? Что за насмешка судьбы даровала ему и высочайшую милость, и горчайшее наказание – одновременно?

Она слушала, как он поет, наблюдала за тем, как осторожно и бережно он держит малыша, который у него на руках не хнычет и не кричит, мирно дремлет и – может быть – видит свои невинные младенческие сны. В ней зрело решение, крепло с каждой минутой, не оставляя лазеек сомнениям и гласу рассудка. Рука бессознательно смяла газетный листок, превратив его в тугой комок, и выронила. Прошлое должно остаться прошлому. Нет здесь никаких призраков. Нет и никогда не было.


	8. Глава 8

8. Глава 8.

В больнице Шарлиз ожидало разочарование. Доктор Дантс печально извинялся перед ней, покаянно прижимая руки к груди – барон де Неш прислал слугу сообщить, что лежит с приступом подагры, так что на ближайшие несколько дней или даже неделю не может быть и речи о его приезде. Приятное, хотя и незапоминающееся лицо доктора выражало раскаяние, будто в том была его личная вина.

– Что, если я поеду навестить его? – спросила Шарлиз. – И заодно взгляну на ту злосчастную записку?

– Что вы, милая мадемуазель! Когда барон не принимает, он не принимает никого, а вы ему даже не представлены. Его дом открывает двери лишь самым… - он замялся.

– Сливкам общества? – насмешливо догадалась Шарлиз. Доктор чуть усмехнулся в ответ, однако честно хранил лояльность патрону.

– Тем более, он болен. Мадемуазель, к сожалению, у меня нет сомнений, что ваш визит будут отклонен, что поставит вас в крайне неловкое положение.

Шарлиз нехотя смирилась.

– Однако же барон мог просто прислать бумаги со слугой, не так ли? – сказала она с досадой.

– Полагаю, он слишком болен, чтобы подумать о таких вещах. Тем более, нет никакой срочности.

– Там не было ничего важного? – спросила она.

– Ничего такого, что требовало бы немедленного вмешательства, - подтвердил доктор с уверенностью. – Мадемуазель Оллис, мне жаль, что вы зря проделали этот путь, однако же ничего не попишешь. Надеюсь, вы не слишком разочарованы?

Шарлиз вздохнула.

– Чтобы вы не чувствовали, что ваш день прошел напрасно, мадемуазель… - мягко сказал доктор, – я могу предложить вам маленькую экскурсию. Я сейчас буду немного занят, однако здесь моя невеста, которая иногда помогает мне, и как раз сегодня выдался такой день. Она с радостью покажет вам тут все, что вас заинтересует. Тут есть любопытные пациенты. Можете также посетить парк, он у нас красивый, хотя и запущенный. В пруду водятся дикие утки. А потом я угощу вас обеих восточным чаем, мне на днях подарили целую коробку, и это воистину нечто необыкновенное.

Шарлиз заколебалась, понимая, что рассиживаться ей особенно некогда, но с другой стороны, разве она не заслужила небольшой отдых? Совесть тихонько вздохнула, ехидно заметив, что она собирается прогуляться по парку и напиться чаю, в то время как дома лежат четыре недошитые шляпки, плачет протекающая крыша и не за что сменить черепицу, и следовало бы купить яду потравить мышей, а ее племянник оставлен на попечение человека, который долгие годы именовал себя Призраком Оперы. Ну а в целом – все прекрасно. Можно отдыхать.

– С удовольствием, - сказала она.

– Отлично. Идемте, мадемуазель.

Невеста доктора Дантса, которая терпеливо ожидала его в кабинете, оказалась довольно высокой чернокудрой молодой особой с прямой спиной и удлиненной шеей, как у египтянки.

– Мадемуазель Моник-Маделин Дюваль, - представил ее доктор не без гордости. Она была хороша собой, хотя черты ее были немного резковаты, и с возрастом обещали стать скорее жесткими. И она производила впечатление девушки сильной и энергичной – Шарлиз таких уважала. Доктор назвал ее имя, и Моник любезно кивнула, заметив:

– Рада знакомству, мадемуазель Оллис. Франц говорил мне о вас. Сожалею о мадам Прево, мы здесь все ее уважали.

– Дорогая Моник, мадемуазель Оллис проделала немалый путь и напрасно. Я обещал, что ты ей устроишь небольшую экскурсию, пока я займусь моими пациентами.

– Конечно. Пойдемте, мадемуазель. Не будем мешать.

Девушки вышли из кабинета.

– Мадемуазель… начала Моник.

– Шарлиз, - подсказала ей девушка. – Прошу вас, ко мне можно запросто.

– С радостью. Зовите меня Моник, не стесняйтесь, только ради всего святого не называйте меня Моник-Маделин, это творчество моей матери, и оно меня убивает, - она улыбнулась, и ее резковатые черты смягчились. – Идемте за мной.

Они обошли все правое крыло больницы, заглядывая в жутковатые процедурные, и Моник шепотом поясняла ей назначение некоторых инструментов, вид которых не вызывал ничего, кроме ужаса. Моник вела себя вполне естественно, видимо, давно освоившись здесь. Она мило здоровалась с калекой, тяжело опирающимся на клюку, с разбойничьего вида усачом с перебинтованной головой, с бессвязно шамкающим старцем, который высунул сморщенное лицо гнома из-за двери так внезапно, что у Шарлиз едва не оборвалось сердце с перепугу, - и все они охотно приветствовали «добрую мадемуазель Дюваль» и норовили заговорить с ней, и та обещала заглянуть к ним позже, когда проводит свою гостью.

– Давайте зайдем, - шепнула Моник, осторожно стуча в дверь одной из палат. – Здесь обитает наша старейшая пациентка, мадам де Маньи. Она скоро отойдет, Франц говорит, что ей уже ничем нельзя помочь, однако у нее ясный ум.

Они открыли дверь и вошли в крошечную комнатку, почти целиком занятую кроватью, на которой полулежала сухонькая седовласая старушка.

– Мадам, мы пришли навестить вас. Это Шарлиз, познакомьтесь. Она племянница мадам Прево. Как вы сегодня? – участливо спросила Моник.

– Чудно, моя деточка, чудно, - отозвалась старушка мягким грудным голосом, который, когда она была молода, наверняка свел с ума не одного мужчину. - Освобожу вас совсем скоро.

– Не говорите так, мадам, вы уже окрепли и скоро сможете вставать.

– Непременно, моя милая, непременно. А вы, деточка, что же стоите? – она посмотрела на Шарлиз на удивление ясными светло-голубыми глазами, в которых далеко еще не угас свет разума. – Присаживайтесь. Спасибо, что навестили старуху. Лежу тут совсем одна и смотрю в потолок. Может быть, доктор Дантс отправит меня домой умирать? Спросите у него, деточка. Чего мне зря тут место занимать. Здесь мне остается одна лишь память, и я развлекаю сама себя – будто сумасшедшая. Сумасшедшая старуха, болтающая невесть что сама с собой. Вот, послушайте, я только что припомнила стихотворение моего прапрадеда, когда-то я все их знала наизусть, - и она неожиданно начала декламировать нараспев:

_Мой Кастен, гляжу на лес, _

_На сплетения древес - _

_Голизну встречают взоры. _

_Нет зеленого убора - _

_Цвел полгода, да исчез. _

_Вспомню тут и жизнь людскую _

_И душою затоскую: _

_Если на кратчайший миг _

_Мы отрад найдем родник, _

_В землю вмиг уйдет сухую. _

_Мы точь-в-точь как дерева, _

_Чья нехитрая листва _

_Ненадолго ветви кроет, _

_А когда зима завоет, _

_Вся листва лежит мертва. _

_Младость дарит с упоеньем _

_Нас любых надежд свершеньем, _

_Все растут, цветут, шумят - _

_Но цветок внезапно смят, _

_В прах растоптанный стареньем. _

_Кронос, древний сей косец, _

_Чад сжирающий отец, _

_Годы наделил крылами, _

_И быстрей чем ветры сами, _

_Каждый год летит, беглец. _

_Потому, Кастен, доколе _

_В смертной мы живем юдоли, _

_Склонны к радостям простым, _

_К горним звездам не хотим _

_По своей стремиться воле. _

_Всем нам сгинуть рок велел. _

_А коль некто уцелел _

_Некогда от некой хвори, _

_О надежде как о вздоре _

_Думать более не смел. (с) Оливье де Маньи, французский поэт_

– Милые деточки, боюсь, дальше я забыла, ну и этого достаточно. Разве не чудо? И как кстати вспомнилось. Я еще подумаю, наверно, если я посплю немного, то завтра припомню и остальное. И тогда непременно вам прочитаю…

– Обязательно. Поспите, мадам де Маньи, - проговорила Моник. – Я принесу вам нарциссы, я видела, в парке они уже распускаются. Вы ведь любите нарциссы? Когда вы проснетесь, они уже будут стоять у вас на столе и пахнуть весной.

– Спасибо, деточка. Кто же не любит нарциссы, право слово. А вы, милочка, что же молчите? – она снова глянула на Шарлиз.

– Вы так чудесно читаете, мадам, просто душой. Меня увлекло стихотворение. Оно такое мудрое и печальное... Неужели это писал ваш прадед?

– Прапра… или, право же, не помню. Но определенно мой пращур. Я бы показала вам его портрет – о, он был и как еще красив! Но он у меня дома. Кажется, сохранился. Если я ничего не путаю. И разве же оно печальное, это стихотворение? Доживете до моих лет, деточка, и поймете, что оно не печальное. Кажется, в нем было что-то веселое, после… Вот вспомню слова и завтра вам почитаю. Это чудо что такое.

– Конечно, мадам. Отдыхайте теперь. Мы с Шарлиз уже пойдем, - Моник встала, увлекая за собой Шарлиз.

– Идите, деточки. Приходите ко мне еще. И вы, деточка, приходите обязательно, у меня найдутся для вас особенные стихи, я попробую припомнить. Они вам понравятся и кое-чему научат, да-да, в стихах мудрости больше, чем в советах немощной старухи. Ну, бегите, мои славные, спасибо, что зашли…

Девушки вышли, стараясь не потревожить стуком шагов засыпающую женщину.

– Она всегда читает стихи, - сказала Моник, вздыхая. – Мадам де Маньи просто кладезь поэзии, веселой и грустной, возвышенной и не очень. Она иногда читает и свои, но теперь уже реже – она, бедная, все забывает.

– Старость, - горько вздохнула Шарлиз. – Жаль… Представляю, что за человеком она была раньше, если она и сейчас – такая.

– Удивительная, - пробормотала Моник. – Это сегодня она еще была слаба… Обычно она читает больше и иногда рассказывает истории, как были написаны те или иные строфы. У нее как будто сохранился архив того самого пращура, которого она нам сегодня декламировала. А может быть, и нет. Но он был у нее, это точно, если только она все не распродала.

– У нее есть родня?

– Никого. У нас тут много таких необычных пациентов. Когда-то они были иными. Но и сейчас они еще держатся на плаву. Хотите, я познакомлю вас со слепым скульптором Пелетье? У него сломаны обе ноги – упал с лестницы, под ним подломились перила, а он не видел, что они треснуты. Но мы приносим ему немного глины из ручья, и он лежа лепит миниатюры. Как, ведь он же не видит? Только чувствует пальцами.

– Поразительно, - пробормотала Шарлиз. – А они не обижаются, что мы ходим смотреть на них, как на диковинки?

– Они нуждаются в слушателях. Как все старые люди. Они так радуются, что кто-то готов выслушать, что прощают нам маленькую бестактность. А если мы еще и хвалим, то они становятся как дети. Так что же, отвести вас?

– Я бы с радостью, да у меня не так много времени. Мне бы, откровенно говоря, уже давно следовало отправляться назад. Но вы увлекли меня своей экскурсией, спасибо вам, Моник.

– Пожалуйста. Может, сходим еще в парк? Или вы слишком спешите?

– В другой раз, хорошо? Разве что, может быть, вы покажете мне кабинет моей тети, - попросила Шарлиз, сама не зная, что надеется там увидеть – что тетя Шейла все это время пряталась за шторой?

– Если хотите, но там нет ничего интересного.

– Один взгляд… я ведь никогда там не была. Просто чтобы представить себе место, где она провела столько времени…

– Что ж, идемте, я возьму ключи. Подождите минуту.

Моник ушла, оставив девушку одну в мрачноватом коридоре. Шарлиз заметила давешнюю горничную, с остервенением натиравшую полы за полуоткрытой дверью в одну из комнат. Шарлиз поборолась с побуждением спросить у нее, не она ли нашла злополучную записку за бюро. Но, пожалуй, это было бы верхом назойливости, да и милейшему доктору та наверняка бы доложила о расспросах, а выглядеть нервной недоверчивой особой в его глазах не хотелось.

– Вот! – Моник позвенела принесенными ключами. – Идите за мной.

В кабинете было пусто и чисто. Все тетины мелочи она получила еще вчера, и осталась только мебель – обыкновенная, да голые стены. Шарлиз пошарила глазами вокруг, но так и не наткнулась взглядом ни на что интересное. Мебель тоже не представляла собой ничего такого, что давало бы пищу для размышлений. Она на всякий случай выдвинула ящики бюро – пустые, конечно же. Моник смотрела на нее с любопытством, не понимая, к чему этот обыск.

– Здесь ничего нет, - разочарованно заметила Шарлиз.

– Я же говорила. Комнату приготовили для другого… кто займет место мадам Прево… если она не найдется, чего бы искренне хотелось - ведь надежда на благополучный исход еще не потеряна.

Дверь слабо скрипнула, будто от сквозняка. Шарлиз шагнула прикрыть ее – в коридоре ей послышались чьи-то шаги. Она выглянула – пусто. Никого нет. Мерещится?

– Спасибо, Моник, кажется, теперь мне действительно пора… - проговорила девушка, последний раз обходя скромные апартаменты. Остановившись у окна, она увидела, как из здания выходит какой-то человек.

– Кто это, Моник? – она кивнула на удаляющуюся фигуру.

– Это? Слуга барона. Наверно, любезничал с сестрами, девочки так и мечтают покинуть унылые стены и перебраться в особняк барона, чтобы там подавать ему пилюли за кругленькую месячную плату, не так, как здесь. А что?

– Просто… Так, показалось. Я пойду, Моник? Время.

– А чай? Франц будет ждать нас, - напомнила та.

– Я зайду попрощаться, но право же – не могу провести у вас тут весь день, как бы мне этого ни хотелось, - вздохнула Шарлиз.

– Не могу вас неволить, пойдемте.

Однако, когда они заглянули в кабинет доктора Дантса, чай уже был заварен и налит, и он выглядел таким разочарованным, что их чаепитие втроем не состоится, что Шарлиз сдалась.

Она приятно провела еще полчаса, в течение которых ее мнение о невесте доктора как о девушке разумной и энергичной укрепилось, а сам эскулап значительно прибавил в оценке, показав себя тактичным, умным и интересным собеседником. Он много рассказывал, но не выглядел пустозвоном. Был предупредителен к обеим девушкам, вел себя безупречно - более сдержанно по отношению к Шарлиз, более тепло к Моник-Маделин, все как полагается. Дантс был очаровательно любезным, и еще таким сочувственно-понимающим, как умеют одни лишь врачи. Но время летело незаметно, между тем она сегодня провела его на редкость бездарно, как записная лентяйка. Шарлиз начала прощаться.

Услышав, что гостья спешит покинуть их, доктор Дантс, казалось, опечалился, но больше не удерживал ее.

– Приезжайте через неделю, мадемуазель, - сказал он. – Надеюсь, барон поправится, я же буду рад продолжить знакомство. Моник, полагаю, тоже.

Шарлиз охотно обещала приехать снова, на этот раз у нее остался не столь мрачный осадок от посещения, она уже не чувствовала того духа уныния, который так угнетал ее накануне.

По дороге домой она заехала в магазин, набрала материалов на шляпки, забрала свою скромную плату, которая едва покрыла дорожные расходы – если она будет ежедневно нанимать экипаж для поездок чуть ли не за город, то, пожалуй, ей придется потуже затянуть поясок – ни на что другое просто не хватит.

Легенда про несчастного кузена имела успех. Зная ее как преданную сестру, выдуманную историю Эрика все те, кому она рассказала ее, приняли на веру. Упал с лошади, сломал позвоночник, никого не хочет видеть? Нет вопросов, случается. Печально, но бывает. Вам, Шарлиз, это такая обуза, вы слишком добры – сначала Мари, теперь это.

Ей сразу повезло – просто на удивление. Видимо, ее репутация была такова, что одного слова было довольно, чтобы мэтр Пэрре всерьез обдумал ее просьбу.

– Поезжайте-ка к одному моему хорошему знакомому, - хозяин шляпного магазина нацарапал ей на клочке адрес. – Скажите, что от меня и объясните ваше затруднение. Возможно, он вам что-нибудь предложит. Мне он говорил, что нуждается в людях, у которых руки растут из правильного места. Съездите к нему домой, там он сможет вас выслушать.

Шарлиз поехала. Хотя она чувствовала, что ее энергия медленно иссякает, беготня последних дней и их щедрость на события и новые знакомства вымотали ее до невозможности, но все же нужно было довершить начатое. Но если так пойдет и дальше, она скоро превратится в развалину, ей-богу! Уже и сейчас ей хочется выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение на того, кто под руку подвернется, и пойти спать, суток на двое, не меньше.

-

– Я вам кое-что принесла, - Шарлиз сидела, вытянув ноги, с наслаждением отпивая маленькими глотками горячий чай. Дома, наконец-то дома! Ей уж и не верилось, что этот благословенный момент наступит. Она скинула плащ, бросив его тут же за спинку стула, и оперлась локтями о стол. Эрик наблюдал за ней исподлобья и ждал продолжения, привычно полуотвернувшись правой стороной к стене – Шарлиз подозревала, что стоит снять свое требование не закрываться от нее маской, пока у него навсегда не искривилась шея. – Держите.

Он достала из бумажного пакета типографские листы.

– Мэтр Пэрре познакомил меня с издателем – замечательный человек. Мне сегодня весь день везло на необычных людей… расскажу вам позже. Мы с вами правда еще не получили работу, но вы можете попробовать свои силы. Если господин Жапризо будет доволен, считайте, что вам досталась творческая и неплохо оплачиваемая работа.

– Что это? – подозрительно спросил он, глядя на нее поверх листов.

– Шекспир, перевод на французский. Подарочное издание с иллюстрациями. Иллюстраций пока нет. Тут вам и карты в руки… раз вы рисуете, отчего бы и не взяться. Я могу помочь вам изобразить шляпки, тут я большой мастер, - усмехнулась девушка. – Что касается лиц и фигур, тут хуже. Боюсь, у меня все поголовно персонажи имели бы внешность Арлекино и Коломбин, с веселеньким румянчиком во всю щеку и кругленькими глазками.

Он молчал, опустив ресницы с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

– Беретесь? – спросила она нетерпеливо. Если откажется, то пусть дальше делает что хочет, она умывает руки!

– Да, - коротко ответил он.

– Отлично. Мсье Жапризо сказал, что заказов у него полно. Но те художники, что работали с ним раньше, исчерпали свой – как он говорит – творческий потенциал, и копируют собственные работы, так что прачки у них выходят с личиками фей, а принцы – воришек.

– Значит он нанял не художников, а ремесленников, - заметил Эрик ледяным тоном.

– Хм, - Шарлиз прикусила язык, подавляя насмешливое замечание. Самомнение еще то… Уж он-то, конечно, не ремесленник, а великий Рафаэль. Ну, увидим, увидим...

– Ну что там ваш барон? – спросил он чуть раздраженно, не дождавшись никакого ехидного комментария, хотя желание высказать его читалось на ее лице достаточно явно, просто написанное огромными светящимися буквами.

Ее рассказ сопровождали полные досады жесты.

– Как вы думаете, Эрик, - закончив краткий по причине отсутствия новостей отчет, спросила Шарлиз, - я могу выяснить, где живет этот барон, и попробовать все-таки навязать ему свое неблагородное общество?

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, - заметил он. - Вас отчего-то опасаются, Шарлиз, хотя вы и не желаете сознаваться, что ведете двойную жизнь, маскируясь под скромную молодую особу без средств и связей. Ваша сдержанность похвальна, однако же не стоит своими поступками подтверждать вашу заинтересованность. Если вас отстранили, чтобы вы не сказали полиции нечто такое, что предполагается вам известным, то ваша суета лишь утвердит их в подозрении, что вы опасны. Что вам не нужно.

– Но тетя! - воскликнула девушка.

– Ваша тетя либо погибла либо не погибла. Одно из двух.

– А если она нуждается в помощи?

– Вашей? Сомневаюсь, - он пожал плечами, окинув ее уничижительным взглядом. Шарлиз обиделась.

– Может быть, я и выгляжу бесполезной и слабой, но иногда лучше мало, чем ничего!

– Иногда лучше ничего, чем ввязываться в историю, смысла которой вы не понимаете. Все равно, что идти с ножом на пламя, или с ведром воды на дикого зверя.

– Предлагаете ждать? – вздохнула Шарлиз.

– Именно. В конце концов, вы дали понять, что ваша драгоценная пропавшая родственница в прошлом не слишком обременяла себя мыслями о вашей судьбе. Отчего бы вам не отплатить ей той же монетой?

– Вы жестоки…

– Не путайте жестокость и справедливость. Только глупцы подставляют под удар правую щеку, когда их ударили по левой, - его голос звучал так зло и едко, что девушке показалось - он думает вовсе не о ее тетке, а о чем-то, имевшем отношение к нему самому. Копит обиды, как тролль сокровища, трясется над ними и перебирает их, и не желает с ними расставаться…

Она стала рассказывать о мадам де Маньи, чтобы прервать принимавший неприятный ей оборот разговор. Эрик знал поэзию ее предка и кивнул, когда она процитировала запомнившийся кусочек. Даже слегка улыбнулся, когда она сказала, что старушка позабыла продолжение и просила Шарлиз непременно вернуться, чтобы дослушать конец, когда она восстановит его в шаткой своей памяти.

– Ни к чему вам для этого возвращаться, - криво усмехнулся он и свободно продолжил:

_Чаяния - к чертям собачьим! _

_Поскорей под угли спрячем _

_Мы каштанов вороха, _

_Полные вином меха _

_Разлучат нас с горьким плачем. _

_Даст покой вина глоток, _

_Шустрый маленький стрелок _

_Нас поманит, непоседа- _

_Без вина и без обеда _

_Легких стрел неверен скок _

_С нимфами в игре счастливой _

_Раны мы залечим живо, _

_Что амур нанес, когда _

_На прибрежье у пруда _

_Танцевали мы под ивой (с) _

– Вы помните все стихи наизусть? – изумилась она.

– Никакой моей заслуги, просто у меня хорошая память, - он пожал плечами. – И всегда была. Это Оливье де Маньи, поэт шестнадцатого века, современник Ронсара. Стыдно не знать.

Шарлиз восхищенно покачала головой, отдавая ему должное. Стала рассказывать о больнице, о новых знакомых, о том, что видела там, что поразило и что взволновало. В целом, ее рассказ вышел скорее полным воодушевления столь благородным и самоотверженным трудом, чем сумрачным и унылым. Эрик слушал с неподдельным интересом, так ей, по крайней мере, казалось. Словно она была севшей на любимого конька бабушкой, рассказывающей замершему в восторженном оцепенении внучку перипетии своей бурной молодости. Проза жизни казалась ему, бывшему Призраку несуществующего более театра, чем-то удивительным и непостижимым.

– Не хотите в другой раз пойти со мной? Вам это было бы полезно, мне так кажется, - предложила она.

– Почему? Мне полезно увидеть, что есть несчастные, еще более безобразные, чем я? – мгновенно взвился он.

– Не все сводится к вашему лицу, Эрик.

Она молча смотрела на то, как он весь подобрался, словно защищаясь. Он ни за что не выйдет – это очевидно. Но не может же он всю жизнь провести в четырех стенах? Это просто безумие. Он сам себя погубит – просто с ума сойдет, если запрется в ее доме, заключит себя в это вечное добровольное заточение.

– Я не собираюсь смотреть на больных и нищих, – услышала она его резкую отповедь. «Мне страшно», – сказали его глаза. Она внутренне содрогнулась. Как жить в этом мире, если так бояться людей?

-

Когда все затихло, на дом опустилась завеса тьмы, все дневные дела были закончены, и даже Жеан мирно посапывал в колыбели, отказавшись от еженощнойсимфонии плача, Эрик зажег свечу и перебрался к столу. Там лежали сложенная в аккуратную стопку чистая бумага, краски и переданная ему толстая пачка типографских листов, набранных крупным шрифтом с элегантными завитками на заглавных буквах. Он коснулся ее рукой, провел пальцем по чуть примявшимся уголкам, словно знакомясь с ней, налаживая взаимопонимание, ожидая неведомого чуда, которой непременно должно произойти… Может быть, если он будет достаточно терпелив, дух Шекспира спустится и обратится к нему? Расскажет, как оно там, на небесах. Посоветует в меру своей мудрости, что ему делать со своей жизнью…

Эрик взял в руки грифель, сам не зная, что собирается нарисовать. Полистав страницы, он открыл «Короля Лира», прочитал несколько отрывков, восстанавливая в памяти. Мысли бродили далеко, возвращаясь в его собственный мир, в его собственную сказку, чей печальный конец вполне сравним с шекспировскими трагедиями. Избавится ли он от гложущих душу воспоминаний, от тоски по своей Опере, если образы оживут на бумаге и уйдут из его волшебной сказки в чужую? Заживут новой жизнью, которая не имеет к нему отношения? И сам он из Призрака Оперы превратится в кого-то другого? В старого короля, например, вкусившего горькие плоды предательства. Своими руками разрушившего свой мир. Совсем, как он.

Грифель сам собой заскользил по бумаге, и из ничего стали возникать смутные образы, гневные лица, тревожные глаза. Вот старый обезумевший король срывает с себя одежды. У короля его собственные глаза. Он рисует свое лицо, то, которое видит в левой части безжалостного к нему зеркала, переносит на бумагу и заставляет его состариться на несколько десятилетий. Так он выглядел бы в шестьдесят, если б только его лицо было целым и обыкновенным, без дьявольских отметин. Его нельзя здесь узнать… Или можно, но нужно долго-долго смотреть, пока с незнакомого лица не глянут мрачно знакомые глаза из-под густых бровей, и тогда морщины на рисунке расплывутся и исчезнет седая борода, и останется только Эрик, каким он должен был быть, но не стал.

Вот Эдмунд, он заставляет его смотреть надменно и чуть презрительно сощурившись. У него светло-русые волосы и голубые глаза де Шаньи. Его тоже не узнать, никогда виконт не выглядел таким заносчивым и противным, и новое выражение напрочь изменило его лицо. А был ведь всего лишь храбрый, но глупый мальчишка, будь он проклят. Пусть побудет двуличным, ему пойдет.

Шут. Кент. Корнуол. Это легко… Одним росчерком грифеля он выхватил из пустоты лица Андре, Фирмена, Лефевра. Они менялись, утрачивая модные усы, обретая старинные бородки, но все равно знакомо смотрели на него с бумаги. И ему казалось, что он видит в их глазах удивление и обиду – будто спрашивали, за что их вырвали из привычного мирка и ввергли в эту дождливую, чуждую им Британию.

Печальная кареглазая Корделия, слишком прямая и благородная для этого мира. Он не смог удержаться от соблазна придать ее взгляду нежность, нарисовать ее любящей его безумного, заплутавшего в степи Лира. Правда, любящей «как долг велит, не больше и не меньше». Но все-таки искренней и заботливой, не на словах, а в сердце. Пусть она не умела говорить громких, пышных и красивых речей, можно вообразить, что в душе Кристины тоже было больше, чем она признавала, больше, чем она могла бы выразить словами. Он одел на Корделию вуаль, прикрыв каштановые кудри, которые могли слишком легко выдать ее прообраз. Вздохнул и сделал ее чуть строже, старше, серьезнее. Почти не узнать, почти.

С удовольствием и даже улыбаясь, он сделал из шумной итальянки Карлотты Регану, полюбовался эффектом. Самодовольства во взоре пришлось даже убавить. Вот так хорошо. Вполне противная.

На Гонерилью никто не тянул, и он выдумал ее из головы. Она вышла рыжей и восхитительно бессовестной, с прямой королевской осанкой и вздернутым подбородком. Но ее глазам недоставало жизни, и он долго вглядывался в ее лицо, ища знакомые черты, потом стер его и сделал ей проницательные серые глаза и тонкий прямой нос. Губы ее тронула чуть ехидная усмешка, совсем незаметная, словно ее веселило нечто такое, что знала она одна. Конечно, слишком злодейский облик, чтобы узнать ее действительные черты, и все-таки, если напрячь воображение…

-

– Что, я Гонерилья! Я?

Эрик удивленно смотрел на девушку, которая взглянув на его рисунки, мгновенно выхватила довольно-таки смутное сходство. От нее осталось так мало, может быть, отчасти разрез глаз, цвет волос, форма носа, высокие скулы, тонкие разлетающиеся брови, но она, тем не менее, не заколебалась ни на секунду. Хорошо же, что она никогда не была в Опера Популер, иначе бы он выложил ей всю свою душу на ладонь и еще и ножик протянул - не хочет ли взглянуть, что там внутри.

– Почему Гонерилья? Почему! Ну пусть я не тяну на Корделию, - она метнула быстрый взгляд на рисунок, где ее грациозная «сестрица» печально склоняла голову, принимая волю короля. – Но неужели у вас со мной столь жестокие ассоциации? Пусть я не умею готовить нектар и амброзию, но яду я вам тоже как будто не подсыпала. Пока что.

– Это вышло случайно…

«Я оправдываюсь, я!».

Эрик замолчал и отвернулся от возмущенной девушки, которая перебирала его незаконченные рисунки.

– Вы преувеличиваете, Шарлиз, из сходства только цвет волос и есть.

Она невольно подняла руку поправить прическу.

– Не перестаете меня удивлять, - проворчала она. – Все, что меня утешает в этой истории, это то, что вы сделали из себя старого Лира. Вам как будто рановато пока в короли.

– У вас острый глаз, - сказал Эрик недовольно, понимая, что все попытки отрицать только усугубят его неловкость. У нее не было ни тени сомнений, так что все старания переубедить ее были заранее обречены на провал. Да и как переубеждать, если все чистая правда. Просто вышло это как-то ненамеренно, само собой.

– Ладно, папенька… Ваша Гонерилья будет иметь в виду в другой раз, когда вы постучите в ее дверь, что у Реганы вам будет куда лучше. Еще лучше у Корделии, уж она-то вас никогда не предаст.

Он невольно дернулся. Как эта девушка умудрялась, ничего не зная, причинять ему словами такую острую боль? Женское чутье что ли помогает.

Сколько раз она предала его, его маленькая Корделия? Пять? Шесть? Считать ли тот случай, когда она сунула ему в руки маску, словно умоляя скорее прикрыть Это, пока она не сошла с ума от одного только лицезрения его жутких черт? Считать ли унизительное описание его вопиющего безобразия, которое она предложила скептично-недоверчивому виконту тогда, на крыше, когда ему казалось, что он рассыпается на мельчайшие осколки от понимания, каким чудовищем она его видит?

Нет, нет, можно он хотя бы в своей собственной сказке сделает ее единственной, кто никогда не предавал его, понимал его, любил и заботился о нем?

И погиб вместе с ним, чтобы не оставлять его одного в вечности.


	9. Глава 9

9. Глава 9.

Дни плавно перетекали один в другой, и Эрику – к его невольному удовлетворению – скучать не приходилось. Некогда было особенно предаваться хандре или тосковать, ведь его время было плотно распределено между приведением в порядок нижних комнат – не тесниться же им с Шарлиз почти друг у друга на голове; доводкой иллюстраций – их можно было отдать и так, на пробу, но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии повозиться с ними еще немного; присмотром за мальчиком – он начал всерьез беспокоиться о тех временах, когда, как угрожала его тетя, Жеан начнет ползать. Уже и сейчас ребенок спал все меньше и меньше, а внимания требовал больше. Не то чтобы это было утомительно или неприятно – отнюдь, для того, чье внимание никогда и никому не требовалось, чьего общества никто раньше не искал, даже требовательные и капризные нотки звучали почти как музыка, и на душе рождалось странное согревающее чувство, будто к сердцу приложили теплую мягкую ладонь. Это чувство разгоняло одиночество и будило инстинктивное желание оберегать и баловать. Откуда оно бралось, он не знал. Самого его никто не баловал, в голову бы не пришло. Напротив, он был Разочарованием. Ошибкой природы. Бедствием. Кто может любить и лелеять маленького монстра? Его мать не смогла, кто ее за это осудит. Жаль только, что он слишком хорошо запомнил те годы. Стоило бы забыть. Для его же блага… Но он не мог. А теперь вот ему хотелось кому-то подарить то, чего он никогда не знал сам. Как можно отдавать то, чего никогда не имел? Как можно научиться любви по книгам? Заботе по сказкам? Выходит, можно…можно! Он собирал осколки разбитого сердца и учился заново познавать мир. С самого начала, словно он сам был новорожденным. Заново учился любить, не так, как раньше, сгорая в этом всепоглощающем пламени дотла. По-новому. Дон Жуан Торжествующий, его отчаянный вызов судьбе и насмешка над собой, скончался. Сгорел в аду. Может быть, родился кто-то другой? Кто-то, кто сумеет любить, не причиняя боли ни себе, ни другим?

Только вот время его сжалось лоскутком шагреневой кожи. Эрик не понимал, как это получалось. За годы, проведенные под оперой, он никогда с подобным не сталкивался. Он не успевал! Даже отводя на сон как можно меньше времени, все равно не успевал сделать все, что хотел. Он пытался подстроиться под ритм ребенка, подчиняя вдохновение необходимости, но выходило из рук вон плохо. Он брался за кисть и известку – ребенок требовал кормления. Садился за стол, тянулся к карандашу – немедленно раздавался надрывный плач. Шарлиз не то чтобы самоустранилась – она помогала, но он сам захотел, чтобы она ушла на второй план, и она приняла это. Кроме того, у нее были собственные заботы. Когда наконец все неотложные дела были переделаны, Эрик порой мечтал только приклонить голову где-нибудь в тихом уголке и отоспаться. Может, в нем самом что-то надломилось?

Иногда он спрашивал себя, променял ли бы он свое нынешнее беспокойное существование на возможность вернуться назад, под Оперу, к его Искусству, к его музыке, и не мог найти ответа. Там он был хозяином, властелином и заставлял их – всех – уважать себя и склоняться перед его волей. По крайней мере так было, пока виконт все не испортил, а дилетанты-мусорщики ему не подыграли. Здесь же он был – кто? Просто человек, обыкновенный, не призрак и не безликая тень. Но зато и не чудовище, не монстр! Шарлиз не очень-то давала собой командовать, и все его существо роптало, когда она позволяла себе высказывания, от которых любая из его балерин или хористок упала бы в обморок от ужаса, даже не дожидаясь узнать, как именно он отомстит. Но не мог же он запугивать ее точно так же, как старика Лефевра письмами, или рассказать ей – для острастки – про участь, постигшую Буке. Выходит, ему оставалось принимать то, что есть, и искать себе новое место в изменившемся мире. Зато теперь он был не один.

Одного этого с лихвой хватало, чтобы вознаградить его за неудобства, бедность и потерю авторитета. У него был… сын. И наплевать, что не родной. Все равно, своего собственного не будет никогда. Да и так ли это важно? Наверное, нет. Главное, он не один. А душу он вложит… не через кровь, так через слух и прикосновения… Нет, пожалуй, он не вернулся бы домой, даже если бы мог, если б только ему не позволили забрать с собой и ребенка, чтобы у него было с кем разделить свой триумф и свои поражения. А таких щедрых предложений судьба обычно не делает… заставляет выбирать, или то, или другое. Решай и не испытывай ее терпение!

–

–

С самого утра в воздухе стоял уютный запах ванили, и ему отчего-то казалось, что так и должен пахнуть дом. Чем-то сдобным и безмолвно напоминающим о заботе. Для кого Шарлиз расстаралась, оставалось лишь удивляться, может быть, для себя самой, чтобы вернуть себе ощущение праздника. Аромат бисквитов стойко держался в воздухе, и хотя есть не хотелось, рождал странное удовольствие от того, как похож этот дом на тот, в котором он когда-то так наивно мечтал жить. Но пусть даже это было лишь подобие семьи, все равно… так близко к чему-то настоящему, к тому, что он так долго и безрезультатно искал, что хотелось то ли заплакать, то ли помолиться. Шарлиз утром упорхнула на торжественную мессу, и даже он слышал пасхальный перезвон, который делал сказочное чудо еще более реальным. На этот раз она не звала его с собой, хотя именно сегодня ему до одури хотелось выйти. Ощутить кожей теплое прикосновение солнечного луча. Посмотреть на лица людей, не хмурые и озабоченные, а проникнутые духом праздника и воображаемой близости к небесам. Почувствовать себя частью этого мира, хоть ненадолго. Только ведь нельзя. Он кузен-инвалид. Он не может ходить. И они будут смотреть на его маску и задаваться вопросом, что же там под ней. И бояться его, сторониться и отвергать – на всякий случай, чтобы темное неведомое не вошло в их размеренную жизнь.

–

–

Войско Лира на поле брани, с барабанами и знаменами, поражало точностью деталей и тщательной проработкой мелочей. Драгоценности в короне Лира сияли, как настоящие, ни одна пуговица на мундирах солдат не была упущена; оружие, одежда, флаги, лошадиная сбруя, – все продумано и достоверно. Ни одно лицо не походило на другое, здесь не было статистов, и каждый солдат имел что-то собственное – хмурую складку на лбу, воодушевление в глазах, поворот головы или позу. Они жили собственной жизнью, и казалось, их связывает между собой нечто оставшееся вне рисунка – дружба, ненависть, прошлые обиды или надежды на будущее. Шарлиз заметила, заглянув ему через плечо – он уже даже не злился, когда она позволяла себе что-нибудь в таком духе - что это было даже и лишнее. Это всего лишь иллюстрации, а не картины, и вполне можно допустить большую условность. Но Эрик не умел делать что-либо наполовину.

Мертвая Корделия на руках Лира была прекрасна. Ее голова запрокинулась, и тонкая рука безжизненно свешивалась. Последний раз она была красива – несмотря на следы жестокой расправы, неестественное положение сломанной шеи, закатившиеся глаза. Ее красота была глубже, она таилась в ее внутреннем свете, и ее нельзя было стереть так легко – всего лишь нарушив гармонию ее черт. Старый король с безумной яростной надеждой вглядывался в свою недвижимую дочь, будто надеясь в последний раз, прежде чем попрощаться, навеки запечатлеть ее хрупкость сломанной лилии в своей памяти, кожей ловил в ней хоть слабейший признак дыхания, будто все еще не веря, что она не вздохнет, не шевельнется, не откроет глаз. Горе, отчаяние, неверие, бессильная ярость – Эрик не жалел красок, заставляя старого Лира застыть в бессильной агонии. Его Корделия ушла, ушла туда, где он не сможет догнать ее, как бы он не спешил, как бы не стремился за ней. Ее душа уже на небесах, а его все еще горит в аду беспросветного отчаяния. Оплакивая Корделию на рисунке, он отдавал бумаге часть своей тоски по ней, по ее дивному голосу, по мягким каштановым локонам, по незабываемому прикосновению ее нежных губ. И чем больше боли доставалось несчастному королю, вынужденному корчиться в нескончаемой, застывшей в красках муке, тем меньше оставалось ему самому. Это не он оплакивал Корделию, не он. Это слезы короля Британии. Он свои давно выплакал. Забери их, старый Лир. Уноси с собой храбрую Корделию, похорони ее и уйди вслед за ней. Прощай, бедная Корделия. Прощай, бедная моя Кристина, прощай.

А затем он услышал музыку.

Она без спросу и приглашения запела торжественную печальную песнь в его душе, медленную и скорбную, с прорывающимися интонациями боли и гневного протеста против жестокой несправедливости мира, отнимающего все самое светлое и святое и повергающего во мрак. Одна эта мелодия способна была довести до слез. Не похожая ни на одну из существующих в мире песен, она одна могла выразить смятенные чувства Лира, она одна в своей скорби все же поднималась ввысь и перетекала на новый уровень, где гибель Лира и его дочери были ничто, но победа добра и торжество правды – все. Она зазвучала сперва тонким плачем скрипки, но понемногу к нему добавлялся стон контрабаса и нежный голос альтов и зов гобоев. Эрик закрыл глаза, словно надеясь посадить ее в клетку, запереть в мозгу и не отпускать. Руки сами собой потянулись за чистым листом, и знак за знаком - кривоватые, наползающие друг на друга в спешке, бессмысленные с виду, перемежающиеся одному ему понятными пометками – ноты заполняли чистое пространство, рождая нечто новое и прекрасное. Шекспир покорно отступил, позволяя видоизменять и бережно доводить свои слова так, чтобы они легче легли на музыку, последовали за ней и сплелись с ней в нечто единое и неделимое – в его оперу.

И ничего, что пока у него есть только старенький клавесин.

Это ничего.

–

–

– Ох, Эрик…

Он чуть дернулся от звука ее голоса, вырванный из своего увлекательного занятия, напоенного грезами и одному лишь ему слышимыми звуками, и повернулся к ней. Она смущенно улыбнулась и развела руками, словно заранее извиняясь. Эрик медленно возвращался из Британии. Странно было видеть после усеянного погибшими поля боя, реющих знамен, после воющего в неизбывном горе Лира, окруженного полными неподдельного сострадания соратниками, ее - рыжую, как языки пламени, молодую особу, которая в эти мгновения явно обеими ногами стояла на земле. Он стряхнул с себя остатки грез – вернется туда позже, он это умеет. Британия никуда от него не денется.

– Не хочу показаться невежливой, но ваша рубашка… гм, в общем, она расползается на спине, - проговорила Шарлиз чуть виновато, словно это был ее личный недосмотр.

– Правда? – переспросил он едким тоном. – Должно быть, от ветхости. Иногда это случается с вещами, чей срок давно вышел. Или у вас другие сведения?

– Если вы намекаете, что я держу вас в черном теле и всячески притесняю… то это смешно. Наведайтесь к портному, я дам вам адрес… адрес… Эрик? Не смотрите на меня так.

Он пожал плечами и невозмутимо вернулся к своему занятию – принялся разрисовывать Лиру плащ с оторочкой, словно решил прекратить бессмысленный разговор.

– Ну ладно, я сама схожу к портному. Вы знаете свои мерки?

Снова пожатие плечами в ответ.

– Эрик, вы меня слушаете?

– Шарлиз, вы иногда производите впечатление неглупой девушки, но иногда…

– Спасибо и за это «иногда». Я и на такое не рассчитывала. Ладно, я все поняла. Схожу за рулеткой.

Она принесла длинную линейку и отрезок цветной тесьмы.

– Вставайте-ка.

Он замялся и протянул руку, собираясь забрать у нее принесенные вещи.

– Я и сам могу…

– Никто не может сам снять с себя мерки, – усмехнулась она. – Потому что нужно стоять прямо и не наклоняться. Не бойтесь, я всего только обмеряю вас, это будет совсем не больно.

Эрик неохотно встал, отдаваясь в ее руки. Шарлиз быстро оборачивала его тесьмой – грудь, талию, плечи, бедра, затем развернув ее и, придерживая пальцем отметку, прикладывала к рулетке, на листке записывая карандашом цифры. Она старалась не притрагиваться к нему, но все же совсем избежать соприкосновений не удавалось, и тогда он слегка отклонялся. Застывшее на его лице выражение ни о чем не говорило, то ли его бесило, что до него дотрагиваются чужие руки, то ли доставляло удовольствие. Она искоса поглядывала на него, но он чутко отворачивался, лишь только улавливая ее взгляд.

– И как вы объясните, зачем вам это потребовалось? – наконец, спросил он, имея в виду портного.

– Ну как же, – она усмехнулась, заметив, что он нервничает. – Для моего братца–инвалида, конечно. Легенда запущена, остается ее только поддерживать.

– Зачем инвалиду могут понадобиться костюмы? – с хрипловатой издевкой спросил он. Шарлиз не придала значения интонации – он раздражался слишком часто, чтобы обращать внимание.

– А что, если человек не может ходить, разве ему следует донашивать старое рваное рубище? – парировала девушка, обходя его с тесьмой в руках.

– И как, мои мерки вполне годны, чтобы мне сойти за братца–инвалида? – насмешливо спросил он. Она окинула взглядом его статную фигуру и ответила:

– Почему нет? Я же говорила, что вы всего лишь лишены возможности передвигаться из-за несчастного случая, а не наделила вас горбом.

– Спасибо… что не наделили меня горбом.

– Да пожалуйста.

– И они не рвутся познакомиться с вашим несчастным кузеном, ваши соседи? – его голос звучал как-то потусторонне, будто из иного мира.

– Нет. Я сказала, что вы в большом унынии из–за постигшего вас несчастья, и ни с кем не желаете общаться. Никто, знаете ли, не любит… связываться с чужим горем. У всех хватает своего собственного.

–

Быстрые ненамеренные прикосновения рук, дразнящее ощущение скользившей по его телу тесьмы, чуть сжимавшей его, будто игриво лаская, когда она обхватывала его туловище, и бесстыдно щекочущей свободным концом, когда девушка отпускала его и переходила к следующей мерке - для кого утомительная и вполне обыденная процедура, но Эрика она завела так, что он сгорал от стыда. Легкие, как ненароком севшая на плечо бабочка, касания шелковистой ленты заставили кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, и он пытался расслабиться и дышать помедленнее, чтобы она не дай бог не заметила, какое сильное желание в нем разбудила. Он беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу, не смея оттолкнуть ее и выдать свое состояние, и одновременно молясь, чтобы пытка наконец кончилась. Пытаясь отвлечься, он заговорил с ней, и едва успевал отвечать ей, и следить сразу и за тем, чтобы вовремя отворачивать от нее лицо, когда она подходила слишком близко, и за тем, чтобы отступать от нее, чтобы она не ощутила кожей исходивший от него жар. Уповая только, что она слишком неискушена, чтобы обратить внимание на плачевное состояние его организма, он прикладывал неимоверные усилия к тому, чтобы медленно-медленно вдыхать и выдыхать неожиданно ставший густым и вязким воздух. Такому как он испытывать столь сильное физическое желание так же стыдно, как толстяку уписывать последний кусок сладкого пирога… Он сосредоточился на причудливом пятне на стене, смутно похожем на распахнувшего крылышки мотылька… или на тонкую девичью талию. Он пытался быть злым, насмешливым, равнодушным, лишь бы она отвечала… и не смотрела на него слишком пристально. Он бы не вынес стыда, если бы она заметила и презрительно посмотрела ему… да, прямо в лицо, прямо в сплетение рубцов и багровых бугров, покрытых тонкой, будто бумажной, кожей, сквозь которую просвечивали вены, - посмотрела, словно спрашивая, в своем ли он уме. Эрик ненавидел себя за это и презирал вдесятеро больше, чем могла бы она за самый низкий и подлый из всех поступков, который только смогла бы вообразить. Еще немного, и если она не уберет от него руки, он просто сорвется, а потом сделает себе харакири наподобие самурайского, чтобы смыть позор собственной кровью. Никогда он не брал ни одну женщину силой. Ну хорошо, вообще никак не брал. И ничего, смирился. Что же за демоны одолели его сегодня, расплавив в адской печи остатки его здравомыслия и способности держать себя в руках? Или просто звезды так стали. Он так не хотел даже Кристину. Нет, неправда, хотел, безумно. Просто не так. Хотел, чтобы она любила его, хотел прикасаться к ней, трепетно гладить ее ангельские крылья, смотреть на нее, обнимать ее, зажмурившись и наслаждаясь каждой секундой близости, вдыхать ее аромат невинности, похожий на смесь лепестков роз и сладкой карамели. Но даже когда она бесчувственной лежала у него на руках, он был вполне счастлив осознанием, что она так близко, что его ангел освятил своим присутствием его темную обитель и принес туда свет и надежду. Тогда, ночью, он дрожал от счастья, а не томился неудовлетворенным желанием. Оно пришло потом, в снах, когда она была уже далеко и не с ним. А там, тогда, он и не мечтал об этом, не смел мечтать, ушел в свою музыку и свои мечты, в которых Кристина каждый день открывала бы глаза в его доме, и первые звуки, которые она могла бы слышать, были бы его вдохновенные мелодии. Потом она бы подходила к нему, садилась рядом с ним у органа и смотрела, как он играет, и ее глаза бы застилала пелена блаженства.

Вместо этого он стоит столбом перед рыжеволосой девушкой милой, но не выдающейся наружности, она снимает с него мерки обрезком тесьмы, а он изнывает от желания выдрать у нее из рук проклятую тесемку, отшвырнуть в сторону и с рычанием накинуться на нее, узнав наконец, на что это похоже, когда двое сливаются в одно. Можно без рычания. Можно и не вырывая у нее из рук тесьму. О господи, да пусть она отойдет от него наконец.

Его мольба была услышана и удовлетворена.

– Вот и все, - сказала Шарлиз, записывая последнюю цифру, и поистине королевским жестом отпуская его. – Можете продолжать заниматься своими делами, Эрик. И теперь не вздумайте худеть или поправляться… особенно второе.

Нда, спасибо… Он торопливо сел и повернулся к ней спиной. А чем он, собственно говоря, занимался? Вспомнить бы.

Проклятье. Проклятье.

–

Шарлиз не сомневалась, что в издательстве Эриковы иллюстрации будут иметь ошеломительный успех. Если их и можно в чем-то упрекнуть, то разве что в том, что они чрезмерно хороши. Такого шедевра, пожалуй, от него никто и не требовал.

– Ваш брат на редкость талантлив, - заметил издатель Жапризо, когда она привезла ему готовую работу. – Очень, очень недурно. Не совсем то, что я ожидал, но… Безупречный стиль. Я готов подписать контракт, такие золотые руки нынче в цене.

Он еще поинтересовался, чем Эрик занимался раньше, и где выучился так рисовать, но Шарлиз наскоро соврала, что «бедный кузен» вынужден был распродать все свои картины после несчастного случая, а так он талантливый самоучка, ничего более.

Сама она лишь грустно усмехалась – вот был бы шок у почтенного издателя, если б он знал, что только что заключил контракт с Призраком Оперы в отставке. Этак можно в другой раз и дьяволу душу продать по рассеянности да из-за капризов злодейки-судьбы.

Впрочем, возможно это его бы и не отпугнуло. Люди не склонны бояться того, что не зацепило лично их. Наверное, если бы в Опере погиб кто-то из ее родных или друзей, размышляла Шарлиз, то и ее собственное отношение было бы другим. А так… есть бог, чтобы карать или вознаграждать за содеянное. И она не собиралась облегчать ему работу.

Так разрешилась хотя бы одна из проблем, и за материальную сторону вопроса Шарлиз теперь была хоть отчасти спокойна, полное обнищание им в ближайшем будущем не грозило.

–

–

В это же время комиссар Жювиль, которому было поручено курировать дело о задушенном в Опера Популер теноре, сидел в своем кабинете, размешивая сахар в чашечке черного как смоль кофе и сосредоточившись на донесении одного из своих подчиненных, который от своего соглядатая из парижских низов получил среди прочего сведения о появлении в районе Обервилье на северо-востоке Парижа высокого человека в маске, напавшего на пожилого ювелира. Что могло быть чистейшей воды совпадением.

А могло и не быть.

В любом случае следовало запросить побольше информации об этом происшествии.

–

В свое третье посещение больницы св.Женевьевы Шарлиз уже чувствовала себя там практически своей. Что касается доктора Дантса и его невесты, то они приняли ее как дорогую гостью. И даже барон де Неш оказался на месте – на это девушка уже и не рассчитывала.

Она наконец получила свою записку, за которой охотилась целую неделю, и которая действительно в той части, что была обращена к ней, состояла из нескольких скромных абзацев. Барон милостиво позволил ей взять бумагу домой почитать на досуге и повздыхать о тете, так что Шарлиз сложила ее в сумочку и уже собралась было распрощаться. Но так скоро это сделать не удалось – барон собирался задать ей еще по меньшей мере дюжину вопросов.

– Мы все были несказанно удивлены, мадемуазель, когда узнали, что у нашей уважаемой госпожи Прево есть молодые племянницы. Вы с ней не были дружны? Семейная распря? Знаете ли, такое бывает. Мои собственные дядья были столь разочарованы дележом наследства, что не желали даже слышать мое имя… некоторое время, пока не осознали, что выгоднее дружить с влиятельным родственником, чем не дружить, - он хищно усмехнулся, и эта улыбка вышла столько противной, что Шарлиз мгновенно прониклась антипатией.

– У нас с тетей были прекрасные отношения, господин барон, - сказала она. – Однако она женщина занятая, и не имела времени часто захаживать на чашечку чая. И все же, мы были очень близки. Знаете ли, не обязательно ежедневно видеться и упоминать друг друга в каждой фразе, чтобы чувствовать, что у тебя есть родной человек, который всегда придет на выручку.

– Выходит, вы достаточно тесно общались с мадам Прево?

– Достаточно, - осторожно подтвердила Шарлиз. Чего добивался от нее пухлый круглощекий барон с масляными глазками, она не понимала и понимать не хотела. Получив желаемое, она стремилась только поскорее оказаться дома, чтобы спокойно подумать.

– И незадолго до своего… исчезновения мадам Прево не приходила к вам?

– Нет.

– И не присылала писем?

– Так чтобы недавно – нет.

– Когда же? – быстро спросил барон, подаваясь вперед.

Шарлиз помедлила. Ложь слетала с ее уст легко, словно она всю жизнь только и делала, что ловчила.

– Может быть, месяца два назад. Или даже три, - сказала она. А пусть не думает, что эта записка единственная в своем роде и оттого – ценна.

– И о чем она вам писала? – настойчиво спросил барон, вперив в нее колючий взгляд. Шарлиз мысленно прокляла его. Что, если она встанет, извинится и распрощается?

– Право, ничего существенного. Больше расспрашивала меня о моих делах. Рассказывала о пациентах.

– О ком же?

Шарлиз кинулась в омут головой. Как будто мадам де Маньи пробыла здесь достаточно долго? По крайней мере, из слов Моник Дюваль складывалось впечатление, что старушка доживала здесь свой век из милости. Лгать так лгать, нагромождая одну ложь на другую. Там разберемся – зачем.

– О мадам де Маньи, в основном, - сказала она. - Восхищалась старой женщиной, чей разум с трудом хранит события вчерашнего дня, зато содержит стихов столько, сколько не поместится в самый объемистый том. Тетя ценила поэзию, – это была правда. Хотя и давно минувших дней.

– А помогала ли вам мадам Прево материально? – вдруг спросил барон.

Шарлиз молчала, собираясь с мыслями, и на всякий случай приняла оскорбленный вид – чтобы подумать подольше.

– Я спрашиваю потому, что наша больница, к несчастью, не в том положении, чтобы содержать племянниц нашей бывшей директрисы, даже если она и помогала вам раньше.

– Я не нуждаюсь в средствах, господин барон. И я все еще надеюсь, что здесь какое-то недоразумение, и тетя жива и здорова.

– Там скользкий и глинистый берег, - произнес Неш, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Мадам Прево была весьма неосторожна, прогуливаясь в таком месте.

Шарлиз не ответила. Этот допрос ей порядком надоел.

– Не смею более отнимать у вас время, - проговорила она довольно сухо. – Благодарю вас за то, что известили меня о случившемся здесь.

– Это был мой долг, - церемонно заметил барон. – Что ж, мадемуазель, желаю вам удачи, вам и вашей маленькой сестре. Ведь у вас есть младшая сестра, не так ли?

– О да. Благодарю. Всего хорошего, господин барон!

В коридоре ее перехватила Моник.

– Шарлиз! Вы уже побеседовали с бароном? Он немного суров с виду, но это ничего. Пойдете со мной? Мадам де Маньи сегодня лучше, она бодрее, чем обычно. И мадемуазель из седьмой палаты пришла в себя. Теперь мы узнаем ее имя и есть ли у нее родные. Девочка наглоталась какой-то гадости и ушла из дому, должно быть, очередная несчастная любовь. Таким следует дать выплакаться, и больше они уже никогда не повторяют своих ошибок. У нас за последние полгода уже было две таких девочки, одну из них буквально вынули из петли. Она на днях прислала нам с Францем приглашение на ее свадьбу, - Моник лукаво улыбнулась.

Такой девушкой нельзя было не восхищаться.

В палате пытавшейся покончить с собой девчушки лет шестнадцати сидел доктор Дантс и разглядывал то ее язык, то веки. При виде невесты и их гостьи он улыбнулся.

– Мадемуазель Рошан будет в полном порядке, - сообщил он. – У нее имеется батюшка, которому мы сегодня же передадим записку. Больше не уходите куда глаза глядят, дорогая моя, представьте, сколько горя вы причинили своим близким.

Девочка виновато всхлипнула.

Моник оказалась права, и посидев около выздоравливающей минут двадцать, они узнали всю подноготную – малышка влюбилась, ей казалось, добилась взаимности, но той хватило всего лишь на несколько свиданий, после которых предмет ее нежных чувств испарился. Отравиться и уйти в парк умирать ей показалось наименее мучительным для всех выходом. Она разом избавлялась от несчастной любви – действенное решение, ничего не скажешь, а батюшке не придется обнаружить в спальне ее холодеющее тело. Поплакав и пожаловавшись на свои беды, юная мадемуазель успокоилась и гораздо бодрее попросила зеркальце, что свидетельствовало однозначно – она идет на поправку.

Понаблюдав за девушками, доктор Дантс, с улыбкой заметил, что из Шарлиз вышла бы неплохая медсестра.

– У вас есть терпение и необходимый такт, а опыта вы бы поднабрались, - сказал он. – Если вам понадобится работа, мадемуазель Оллис, то пока я здесь главный врач, я замолвил бы за вас слово.

Позже они с Моник заглянули к мадам де Маньи, старая женщина бодрствовала.

– Деточка, - обрадовалась она, узнав Шарлиз. – Вы пришли навестить бедную старуху? Мне нынче лучше. В голове прояснилось. Видимо, настали мои последние денечки. Так оно всегда бывает. Моя дорогая покойная матушка накануне своей смерти пела, как канарейка, и прихорашивалась, как молоденькая. А голосок у нее был что твой колокольчик. И пела она чисто-чисто, даром, что ей было почти восемьдесят. Мне же бог не дал голоса, но зато набил всю голову всяческой чепухой, которая крутится там целыми днями, будто шестереночки в часиках. Так что все от меня всю жизнь разбегались, как мыши, утомляясь меня слушать. Я вас не утомила, мои деточки?

– Что вы, мадам де Маньи, - хором отозвались девушки.

– Тогда слушайте, я сегодня почитаю вам Шекспира. Мне вспомнился, и я хочу почитать его последний разок, пока не забыла снова.

_Зову__ я смерть. Мне видеть невтерпеж _

_Достоинство, что просит подаянья, _

_Над простотой глумящуюся ложь, _

_Ничтожество в роскошном одеянье, _

_И совершенству ложный приговор, _

_И девственность, поруганную грубо, _

_И неуместной почести позор, _

_И мощь в плену у немощи беззубой, _

_И прямоту, что глупостью слывет, _

_И глупость в маске мудреца, пророка, _

_И вдохновения зажатый рот, _

_И праведность на службе у порока. _

_Все мерзостно, что вижу я вокруг _

_Но как тебя покинуть, милый друг! (с) В.Шекспир _

Шарлиз не могла не поразиться преследующим ее совпадениям. Мадам де Маньи стала декламировать другие сонеты, а она размышляла, что наверняка, если она расскажет об этом Эрику, он продолжит читать дальше так же легко, как недавно – поэзию предка де Маньи. И что-то в ее жизни стало много Шекспира. К чему бы? Дома процветают трагедии, здесь – сонеты… Странно, как все совпало. Может быть, пора становиться гадалкой и искать в том некий скрытый смысл или подсказки судьбы?

Но тогда, увы, она – Гонерилья, и плохо кончит.


	10. Глава 10

10. Глава 10.

Трясясь в экипаже, Шарлиз трижды перечитала тетино послание. Оно походило даже не на распоряжения… словно это был черновик письма или заметки самой себе на будущее, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Написано было довольно сумбурно и непоследовательно.

И она решительно ничего не понимала. Более того, начала предполагать, что часть семейной ненормальности, которая проявилась у отчима к концу жизни, а у Мари, когда та была маленькой девочкой, досталась и тете Шейле. Но она же была совсем другой! Не белокурая и тонкокостная, как Мари и ее отец, а крепкая, темноволосая, широколицая. И по всем повадкам она тоже не походила на порченую породу своего брата. И была разумна до стервозности, решительна и безапелляционна. Эгоистичная женщина, но абсолютно нормальная!

– Вижу по вашему лицу, что у вас есть новости, - усмехнулся Эрик, когда она, тихонько постучав, вошла в переделанную из комнаты Мари детскую.

– Я виделась с бароном, - ответила она почти жалобно. – И по правде сказать, из этого не вышло ничего путного. Записка бессмысленна, а барон допрашивал меня так, будто я прячу тетю Шейлу у себя в погребе и отказываюсь сознаваться.

– Может быть, так и есть? – съязвил он, пожав плечами, и снова повернулся к столу, где у него была в художественном беспорядке разложена куча исписанных и испещренных пометками листов. – Вы хорошо посмотрели? Может, она запуталась в паутине? Там ее предостаточно.

Поможет ли, если сосчитать до пяти, а потом отвечать? Паутина его не устраивает! Ну не доходят у нее руки до погреба, что из того? Не нравится, швабру в руки и никаких преград для наведения порядка. Она будет только за. Ишь, критику развел… Шарлиз старательно подышала, размышляя, какое все-таки удовольствие ей бы доставило швырнуть ему в голову любой попавшийся под руку тяжелый предмет. Например, чернильницу…

Правда, с кем она тогда обсудит эту злосчастную записку?

Насладившись многозначительным выражением лица Шарлиз, внутренне кипевшей, как забытый на очаге чайник, Эрик меланхолически предложил:

– Ну читайте, что там вам пишет ваша тетушка, я слушаю. Вы ведь за этим пришли? Чтобы прочесть мне эту вашу записку?

Она стала читать вслух, коль скоро Эрик собирался выжать из сцены максимум удовольствия и делать вид, что ему не любопытно, что там. Большую часть начала, целиком посвященную запутанным денежным подсчетам, она опустила.

_«…Парк нужно расчистить, обязательно, летом наши больные должны гулять и набираться сил, а не чахнуть в пыли. Обязательно! Первоочередное. _

_В левом крыле видела мышь. Уволить горничную, если повторится. Сделать внушение. _

_Повар работает хорошо, пробовала, вкусно, питательно. Повысить жалование. Недоплачиваем, а он старается, плохо. _

_Пожертвованиями обязательно заняться! Организовать сбор. Можно стать около церкви, послать наших же сестер, ничего, они лишь притворяются перегруженными. В воскресение после мессы – вполне могут постоять с ящиками. Ящики забить, оставить только щель! В прошлом году умники делили содержимое пополам – половину себе! Предупредить, что уволю. Еще можно поставить около театров – туда идут с дамой, при даме стыдно проявлять жадность. Поговорить с бароном – мало, мало! Лекарства нужно покупать, они недешевы. Нужно организовать прием, платный, за небольшую сумму, поговорить с Дантсом и Жанери. Пусть по очереди принимают больных, сделать отдельный вход. Повесить объявления. Сначала поблизости, поглядим, кто придет, и смогут ли они заплатить за осмотр. _

_Франц Дантс должен больше внимания уделять сложным пациентам, вроде Павье со странной лихорадкой – пусть поедет посоветуется в клинике Сен-Жермен, что это может быть, вероятно, нечто тропическое - или Сально с недостаточностью почек. Нечего носиться кругом той мадам Маньи, что на самом деле мадемуазель – вот уж глупо того стесняться в ее-то годы! - которая больна лишь дряхлостью. Дантс должен совершенствоваться и набирать опыт, пока жалость не сделала его врачом, который не умеет ничего, кроме клизмы и пустых слов утешения. Очень жаль, мадемуазель Дюваль не имеет доступа к образованию, у нее твердая рука и ясный ум. Вот кто был бы отличным врачом. Возможно, удастся для нее что-то сделать?_

_Моей дорогой племяннице Шарлиз Оллис не забыть передать, чтобы она не забывала время от времени навещать мой дом в Сен-Дени, где необходимо раз в неделю поливать мои любимые голландские тюльпаны, жаль будет, если они пропадут. Креповое платье, совсем целое, что стало мне узко, нужно отдать – пусть перешьет на себя. И нужно посоветоваться с доктором по поводу ее головных болей, она еще слишком молода, нехорошо._

_Милой крошке Мари, когда она подрастет достаточно, чтобы оно было ей впору, пусть Шарлиз отдаст то мое кольцо с голубым топазом, которое носила Эстер. Досадно - осталось лежать у меня в спальне в секретере, а я все забываю и забываю, как ни пишу ей – всякий раз вылетает из головы.» _

Росчерк – твердый, почти мужской. Дата…

Шарлиз подняла голову. Она почему-то надеялась, что если прочитает это вслух и при Эрике, то в голове у нее прояснится.

– Ничего не понимаю, - признала она.

– А что не так? Исполняйте волю вашей тети. Видимо, последнюю…

– Во-первых, мамино кольцо с топазом потерялось еще когда она была жива, - игнорируя его последние слова, продолжила она.

– Интересно.

– Еще бы нет. У тети не было собственной спальни в нашем доме, она ночевала в моей комнате, а я спала с Мари в одной постели, когда она приезжала погостить. О каком тогда секретере из ее спальни идет речь, я не понимаю.

– Все? – во взгляде его зажглось любопытство.

– Я никогда не была в ее доме в Сен-Дени, видимо, она переселилась туда уже после того, как мы с ней виделись. Могла она хотя бы адрес оставить! Или мне нужно обойти все Сен-Дени, стуча в каждый дом и спрашивая, не здесь ли проживает мадам Прево?

Он смотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения, и выглядел так, словно его от души развлекало ее возмущение.

– Полагаю, в этом-то вашу тетю обвинять не следует, - заметил он. – Она же не нарочно бросилась в пруд, оставив вас без адреса.

– Никакой головной болью, с которой стоило бы идти по врачам, я не страдаю, - дрожащим от нахлынувшего волнения голосом продолжала Шарлиз.

– Возможно, ваша тетя столь заботлива, что решила предвосхитить события? – фыркнул он. – Подарить вам причину для головной боли и сразу направить к лекарям? Это все или еще какой-нибудь перл?

– Милая крошка Мари… может быть, тетя забыла, что она уже выросла? Только не повзрослела. О том, что ее… нет с нами, тетя не знает.

– Вы ей не писали?

– Нет. Если она нас из своей жизни вычеркнула, к чему? Кстати, о письмах. Тетя не писала мне. Так что к чему ее сожаления о забывчивости? Эрик? В двух фразах четыре несуразицы. Я ничего не понимаю.

– Это как раз понятно. Ваша тетя пытается сказать вам что-то между строк, и чтобы вы догадались искать скрытый смысл, заставляет вас остановиться и спросить себя «что не так?». Полагаю, для непосвященного ее пожелания выглядит вполне невинными. Обычное беспокойство нежной тетушки – полить цветы, перешить платье.

– Да, пожалуй. Только я все равно ничего не понимаю.

– А по-моему все очевидно, – явно упиваясь своей властью, заметил Эрик насмешливо. Шарлиз, уловив издевку, метнула на него сердитый взгляд, способный прожечь насквозь.

– Так говорите же, Эрик. Что именно вам очевидно? Поделитесь уж пожалуйста. Или будете брать с меня плату?

– Во-первых, что письмо нашла не горничная и не на днях. Его вертели и так и этак, ища скрытый смысл, пока не отчаялись, либо решив, что послание действительно невинно, либо, что стоит передать ход вам, чтобы вы сделали всю черную работу. Что за тайны хранила ваша тетя?

– Как будто никаких. Милая пожилая дама. Работала в больнице, это о многом говорит! Щедрая к бедным, внимательная к страждущим, - отозвалась Шарлиз, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы сложить исписанный лист пополам как можно ровнее, словно это помогало ей думать.

– Только бросила племянниц на произвол судьбы.

– Ну отчего на произвол! – вскинулась она. - Когда она перестала навещать нас, мы обе уже были не маленькие девочки и могли сами о себе позаботиться.

– Особенно ваша сестра, - ехидно заметил он.

– У нее была я.

– Ясно, - он пресек жестом дальнейшие оправдания и вернулся к записке. - Что это за кольцо, о котором она так настойчиво упоминает. Ценное? Старинное?

– Бог с вами, Эрик! В нашем доме отродясь не было ничего ценного и старинного. Обычная дешевая поделка. Даже небогатым женщинам хочется носить украшения. Маме то кольцо подарил отчим, купил в обычной лавке, оно было золотое, со светло–голубым камнем, милое, но не потрясающее. Мама с удовольствием проносила его несколько лет, пока не потеряла.

– И как оно потерялось?

– Кажется, мама забыла его снять, когда полоскала белье. Оно и соскользнуло. Выплеснула воду и прощай. Конечно же, найти его среди помоев было невозможно.

– И ваша тетя знала об этом.

– Конечно. Мама столько стонала об этом, что о ее потере знали буквально все.

– Значит, кольцо было ничем не примечательно? – с сомнением повторил он.

– Самое обычное. С избитой гравировкой «Несравненной Эстер. 1858».

– На нем была гравировка? Это любопытно. Больше ничего? Никаких историй, с ним связанных?

– Как будто нет.

– И ваша тетя не одалживала его, не носила сама?

– Как будто нет.

– Скажите что-нибудь, кроме «как будто нет», пожалуйста. У меня возникли сомнения, что вы слышите меня и не впали в транс, - вздохнул он в притворном беспокойстве.

– Эрик, не… - начала она сердито.

– Достаточно. Я рад, что вы в полном сознании, Шарлиз.

– …не злите меня, мне и так есть, что сказать обо всей этой истории, - упрямо закончила она свою фразу, бросив на него испепеляющий взгляд, который, впрочем, не произвел на него впечатления.

– Хорошо, оставим пока. Займемся секретером.

– Каким секретером? – взмолилась Шарлиз.

– Это уж вам виднее каким.

– Не имею понятия, Эрик.

– У нее не было в вашем доме никакого шкафчика или полок? Чего-нибудь личного?

– Да нет. Да и не была она тут сто лет. Все изменилось.

– Подумайте. Неспроста тут этот секретер.

– Я не знаю, - она развела руками.

– Идемте, - Эрик махнул ей, требуя следовать за ним. Шарлиз заколебалась, но пошла следом.

– Куда же? – спросила она.

– Пройдемся по вашему дворцу в поисках волшебного секретера, инкрустированного алмазами, который вы видимо перекрасили и выдаете за подставку под помойное ведро. Вы успели выбросить много старой мебели?

– Да нет, ничего из мебели я не выбрасывала. Продала кое-какие мелочи, картины.

– Разумно. Вести поиски по свалкам не придется, - одобрил он, любуясь сердитым выражением ее лица, словно его хмурый вид поднимал ему настроение.

– Эрик, я не знаю, что именно вы ищете…

– Я тоже. Я рассматриваю вашу мебель. В нее что-то сложили, спрятали, насколько я понимаю. Может быть, не кольцо. Но нечто ценное.

Он внимательно осматривал комнаты, одну за другой. Пристально изучил комод, выдвигая ящики, шаря в них и перебирая содержимое.

– Вы бы сделали тут уборку, Шарлиз. К чему тут эти булавки?

– Ни к чему. Просто лежат, - он насмешливо хмыкнул, услышав ее ответ.

– Уверен, что вы их потеряли десять лет назад.

– Пять. Всего лишь пять, - фыркнула она в ответ. Он издал издевательское «О!», словно это все меняло.

– Эрик… - начала она нерешительно. На краю сознания зашевелилась мысль. Неприятная ей мысль

– Да? – отозвался он, безжалостно перетряхивая нижние ящики комода, откуда высыпалась всяческая мелочь, от пуговиц до нижнего белья.

– Мне кажется, вы были правы.

– Несомненно. Насчет чего?

– Насчет моей головной боли. Я сейчас думаю, может быть, тетя Шейла и впрямь пыталась… предупредить меня, что ли. Чтобы я… опасалась головной боли. Или не головной… но чего-то неприятного.

– Разумно мыслите, - одобрил он с холодной усмешкой. – Остается вопрос. Во что ваша любящая тетушка вас втравила, Шарлиз! И какого черта она пропала, уж не потому ли, что слишком любила напускать туману? И какого черта переложила какие-то свои заботы на ваши плечи?

– Не знаю… - неохотно проворчала она. Прав, тысячу раз прав. Что же - и главное, когда - тетя спрятала в ее собственном доме? И почему это так волнует барона де Неша. И… что за человек побывал в ее доме, тот, которого видел Эрик и о котором она благополучно со временем забыла, приписав ему попытку банального воровства.

– Идемте дальше, - он увлек ее за собой, направляясь в ее спальню. Она слабо запротестовала, вспомнив, что утром оставила там разгром, словно после нашествия варваров, поскольку туда все равно никто, кроме нее, обычно не входил. Но он не внял. Эрик осмотрелся, чуть приподняв бровь при виде неубранной кровати, по покрывалу которой были беспорядочно раскиданы книжки, словно она долго выбирала, что бы почитать на ночь, да так среди хаоса и заснула. Взгляд его упал на скромную прикроватную тумбочку с выдвижными ящиками. И Шарлиз совершенно не улыбалось, что он станет там копаться.

– Хм… Эрик! Просто поверьте мне на слово, что там нет ничего интересного. Я пользуюсь ею ежедневно и знаю наперечет все, что там лежит.

– Что вас беспокоит? – он криво усмехнулся. – Тайник с ценным кладом у вас именно там? Вы перебираете свои сокровища на сон грядущий? Я их не украду, поверьте. И даже… не испачкаю. Хоть это и руки… - он резко оборвал себя, не сказав «чудовища», хотя невооруженным глазом очевидно было, что подумал.

– Мне просто не хотелось бы, чтобы вы устроили такой же обыск, как в комоде в гостиной, среди моих _личных_ вещей, - сухо произнесла она. Что непонятного, в конце концов? Кому приятно, что чужой человек будет перебирать такие вполне невинные, но слишком уж интимные вещи, как гребень с запутавшимися, но не выброшенными волосами, баночку с румянами – хотя ее румянец, право же, натуральный… почти всегда, скомканные чулки с оторвавшейся подвязкой, носовой платок – не уверена, что идеально чистый…

– Нужны мне ваши личные вещи, - процедил он, явно неверно истолковав ее недовольство. Она не стала разубеждать его и промолчала.

– Так смотрите сами, - велел он, – проверьте, нет ли там чего-нибудь… чего вы туда не клали. Или забыли, что клали.

– Сейчас?

– Сейчас, - настойчиво заявил он. – Куда откладывать?

Она вздохнула и достала из рабочей шкатулки ключик.

– Вы запираете ее на ключ? – удивился Эрик. – Это несколько противоречит вашим словам, что тут нет ничего ценного.

– Только нижний ящик, - проворчала она. - Я его всю жизнь запираю. И привыкла уже. Там разные лекарства. Мелочь, в общем. От пустяковых всяких хворей, вроде объесться зеленой черешней... Перебрать нужно, кое-что еще от мамы осталось… наверно уже давно не годно.

– Запирать-то зачем?

– Спрашиваете! Пожили бы вы в доме с любопытной маленькой девочкой, которой росту хватает дотянуться всюду! А все, что найдет, норовит попробовать на вкус, вдруг сладкое! – у Шарлиз вдруг перехватило дыхание, и она отвернулась, скрывая гримасу боли. Вполне вероятно, что он и сам со временем узнает, каково это. Вполне вероятно, что ей придется пройти через это во второй раз…

Он не отвечал, и Шарлиз, подавив тяжкий вздох, всунула в замочек ключ.

Ключ провернулся, ни за что не зацепившись.

Замок был сломан.

Стоя на коленях около тумбы, девушка безмолвно кусала губы, пытаясь совладать с паникой.

– Что случилось? – наконец, выговорил Эрик, нарушив гробовую тишину в комнате.

Шарлиз медленно потянула на себя ящик. Он легко выдвинулся, и там по-прежнему были беспорядочно набросаны баночки, потемневшие от времени пилюли и пузырьки.

– Он не заперт, - пробормотала она, не глядя на Эрика и уставившись на содержимое ящика.

– Вы забыли его запереть, - предположил он.

– Нет. Он не заперт, потому что замок сломан.

Эрик поспешно присел около нее на корточки и, отодвинув девушку в сторону, сам осмотрел замок. Он был испорчен – явно и окончательно. Ящик был вскрыт.

– Давно вы последний раз сюда заглядывали? – спросил он.

– Н-неделю назад он точно был целым, - Шарлиз нервно облизала губы. – Я переставляла тумбочку. Он бы открылся. Будь он сломан, - она подвигала туда-сюда ящик, будто в доказательство.

Эрик резко встал.

– Великолепно тогда, нас опередили в поисках таинственного секретера, - сказал он, маскируя гнев под насмешку. – Кому-то ваш запертый ящичек показался вместилищем чудесных секретов.

Он приходил в бешенство от одной мысли, что подобное могло произойти.

То ли он полностью порастерял все навыки бдительности и осторожности, то ли совсем уж расслабился, впав в спячку от отсутствия серьезных опасностей и треволнений… Но в Опере, его Опере, такого в принципе не могло случиться, чтобы в его владения зашел чужой, а он пропустил его, как последний растяпа! Кто мог тайком побывать в доме, в доме, где поселился Призрак Оперы! Сам Призрак Оперы, которого никто не посмел бы презирать – так они его боялись, и которого теперь в грош не ставят какие-то проходимцы, нагло роющиеся в чужих вещах. Среди бела дня, потому что иначе гости потревожили бы Шарлиз! Как он мог не слышать, не заметить, не почувствовать чужого! Неужто последние годы он так привык полагаться на свои хитроумные ловушки, что вообще перестал держаться настороже! Но здесь не подземелье, здесь дом, обыкновенное человеческое жилище, где не сделаешь переворачивающиеся ступени, или люки в полу, или перекрывающие пути решетки! Впрочем, о решетках стоит подумать. Девушку можно как-нибудь приучить опускать и поднимать их, когда она ходит по комнатам. Но он-то, он-то! Должен был быть внимательным и чутким, зная, что и на него еще наверняка идет охота, и девушка попала в какой-то странный переплет! То, что он мог быть увлечен музыкой или рисованием, пока Шарлиз как угорелая носилась по всему городу, то в больницу, то в магазин, то в издательство, его ни в коей мере не оправдывает! Проклятие… Он заслужил, чтобы в другой раз ему перерезали горло, подойдя к нему просто вплотную!

Растяпа, растяпа… Жалкий урод. Простись с временами, когда тебя хотя бы уважали и не могли с тобой не считаться. Ты теперь не опаснее котенка… Проклятие!

– У вас не дом, Шарлиз, а проходной двор, - прошипел он, маскируя тем досаду на себя самого. Она потерянно и огорченно глядела на ящик, словно ему следовало покраснеть от стыда, что он так подвел свою хозяйку. – И все-таки… вы совершенно уверены, что не сломали замок собственноручно еще много лет тому назад и не забыли об этом?

– Уверена…

– Идемте отсюда, - бросил ей Эрик. Когда они вышли, он проговорил, отбросив насмешки, тоном, который показался ей неожиданно строгим, словно она была нерадивой ученицей. – Для вашего блага, Шарлиз, я надеюсь, что тот, кто побывал здесь, удовлетворил свое любопытство и более не вернется. Даю руку на отсечение, здесь не обошлось без вашего друга барона. Но кто бы то ни был, и что бы не искал… это не был мелкий воришка. Здесь был человек, который умеет быть невидимым и бесшумным. Профессионал. От этой игры вы уже не можете отмахнуться, словно вас это не касается, поэтому научитесь осторожности. Будьте внимательны. И никому не доверяйте.

– Эрик, вы меня пугаете.

– Проклятие, да! Я вас пугаю! Для вашей же пользы! – закричал он на нее. Она подняла руки, словно умоляя его о тишине. Он отступил от нее, тяжело дыша от сдерживаемого гнева. – Если вам повезет, ваша дражайшая тетушка спрятала нечто в том ящике, который вы имели привычку запирать. Полагаю, зная вас, она могла быть спокойна за то, что в ближайшие три столетия у вас не дойдут руки выбросить ненужное.

– Эрик, - начала она возмущенную тираду, подпустив в голос нотку предупреждения, но он не дал ей продолжить.

– Неважно. Если там что-то действительно было, то вас от этого избавили. Но я в этом сомневаюсь.

– Почему? - терпеливо спросила она.

– Потому что вы сами говорили, что барон вас расспрашивал. Он своего еще не получил, надо понимать. Так что ваш ящик, думаю, вскрыли абсолютно зря.

Шарлиз вздохнула и устало закатила глаза.

– На мою голову… - простонала она.

– Все не так уж плохо. Ваш дом обыскали и не один раз. Тщательно и профессионально. Значит, у вас скорее всего ничего нет, это раз, они знают об этом, и нет повода ожидать новых гостей, это два.

– А комнаты на втором этаже? Как они могли обыскать их, если вы всегда дома? Или вы… не всегда дома? – подозрительно произнесла девушка. Эрик скривил рот в презрительной усмешке, словно услышал несусветную глупость, хотя она кольнула прямо в кровоточащее место. Как он мог не услышать?

– Что стоит профессионалу разминуться с тем, с кем ему нежелательно встречаться? Придти в другой день, когда тут стоял такой стук, что осталось бы неуслышанным даже извержение Везувия – когда я несколько дней только тем и занимался, что делал из ваших руин жилое помещение?

Она помолчала, обдумывая его объяснения.

– Наверно… Но раз так… у меня в доме никакого секретера нет? И искать у меня нечего? О боже. Я, кажется, никогда больше не смогу чувствовать себя здесь в безопасности.

– Привыкнете, - язвительно пообещал он. Человек ко всему привыкает. Он столько лет ходил по лезвию… и привык и перестал замечать. – Благодарите тетушку. А есть ли у вас что искать, тут уж я не могу судить. Выбирайте, как вам больше нравится. Или есть, но хорошо спрятано. Или нет, и никогда не было.

– Мне нравится второе… - сразу ответила Шарлиз. Он чуть ухмыльнулся.

– Тогда у вас остаются на выбор дом в Сен-Дени, где вы никогда не были. И сама больница св.Женевьевы. Вполне возможно, ваша хитроумная тетушка нарочно приплела сюда ваш дом, чтобы вам веселее жилось.

– Я не собираюсь ехать ни в какое Сен-Дени, - проворчала Шарлиз.

– И не стоит. Я сомневаюсь, что вы там что-то обнаружите.

– Ехать в больницу?

– Решайте сами.

– Поеду… Поговорю еще раз с доктором Дантсом. Знаете, что он сказал мне? Что мог бы устроить мне место.

– В больнице? – переспросил он с отвращением.

– Это хотя бы достойное занятие, полезное людям… а не пустяки, бабочки да птички, игрушки для взрослых.

– Полезное людям? Не смешите. Нет существ более неблагодарных, чем люди, - заметил он холодно, и в глазах его зажглись недобрые огни, словно одно упоминание о самоотверженном труде на благо человечества вызывало у него горечь и ненависть.

– Не будьте столь циничны, - она пожала плечами. – По правде сказать, мне опротивели шляпки, я сделала их уже наверно тысячу штук, и мне кажется, я всю жизнь только тем и занимаюсь, что, как пирожки, выпекаю эти бесконечные шляпки. Может, стоит заняться чем-нибудь другим. Право, не знаю. Мне показалось, там работают очень хорошие люди.

– Ваше дело. Если хотите возиться с нищими стариками, кто вам помешает.

– Там не только старики. Я видела и молоденькую девочку, ее подобрали в парке полумертвой. Она как раз пришла в себя.

– Наверняка она была больна какой-нибудь дурной болезнью, - предположил Эрик.

– Вам лишь бы съязвить. Нет, она хотела отравиться от несчастной любви. Девочки такого возраста еще так глупы.

– Как именно глупы? Что имеют неосторожность влюбляться?

– И это тоже. Но главное – травиться из-за такого пустяка!

Он отвел глаза.

– Иногда перестать быть – это лучший выход для всех, - сказал он негромко, издав чуть слышный вздох. Шарлиз предпочла не заметить признаков меланхолии.

– Самый лучший выход - это не то же самое, что самый простой, - сказала она.


	11. Глава 11

11. Глава 11

Увидев Шарлиз на пороге своего кабинета, доктор Дантс не скрыл обрадованной улыбки.

– Я к вам зачастила, месье Дантс, - смущенно проговорила она. – Добрый день!

Он приветливо встал ей навстречу.

– Какими судьбами, мадемуазель Оллис? Рад вас видеть. Жаль, Моник сегодня занята и не приедет.

– Жаль, - согласилась девушка. – Право, я сама не знаю, чего ради вам надоедаю. Мне запали в сердце ваши слова… И все же, я не совсем уверена, что справилась бы. Что это и правда хорошая мысль.

– Это по поводу работы в нашей больнице? Да?

– Да, - она тихо вздохнула. – Наверно, это глупо с моей стороны? Обращаться к вам и тут же говорить, что не уверена, хочу ли я этого.

– Напротив, это честно, - ответил доктор. – Я вполне отчетливо сознаю, что это не та работа, за которую с радостью ухватится молодая женщина. Лишь немногие имеют действительно такое призвание – помогать людям, чего бы это им не стоило. Вот Моник например… Она не получает никакой платы за свою помощь. Правда, она не связана никакими обязательствами и приезжает тогда, когда может вырваться из дому. Ее родители достаточно состоятельные люди, отец ходит в плавания, имеет собственный корабль. С вами совсем другое, верно? Вы вынуждены сами содержать себя, поэтому естественно, у вас был бы контракт с однозначно обозначенной цифрой, хотя и не слишком впечатляющей, к сожалению.

– Я ведь почти ничего не умею, - созналась она.

– Все когда-либо начинали с того, что ничего не умели… А вы мне показались девушкой того же склада, что и Моник. Правда в другом положении, но это только делает вам честь. Мы нуждаемся в мудрых и добрых руках… больше, чем в чем-либо другом.

– Моя тетя… она тоже так считала?

Доктор помедлил.

– Честность за честность, - проговорил он наконец. – Не всегда. Тут наши мнения с мадам Прево расходились.

– Месье Дантс… Даже не знаю, что вам сказать. Я боюсь, что придти сюда на несколько часов и побыть рядом как сторонний наблюдатель это не то же самое, что приходить ежедневно, я не знаю, выдержу ли я это – душой, такое испытание. Постоянно видеть кругом чужие страдания.

– Понимаю.

– Но я надеялась попытаться, - она подняла на Дантса серьезные серые глаза. – Это возможно?

– Конечно. Вы можете приходить, пока просто так. Привыкать, обживаться, наблюдать… Учиться понемногу. Кстати, Моник приезжает сюда три-четыре раза в неделю. Она могла бы захватывать вас по дороге, чтобы вам не тратиться из-за наемных лошадей. Вы с ней, мне кажется, могли бы подружиться.

Шарлиз заколебалась, думая, может ли она себе позволить это обучение, преследующее сразу две цели – доступ во все комнаты больницы св.Женевьевы, и, возможно, действительно смену занятия, если оно придется ей по сердцу, а ей отчего-то казалось, что да. Но тогда она временно лишится своего заработка… Впрочем, «кузен» может для разнообразия содержать ее некоторое время, коль скоро она обеспечила его верным куском хлеба, да который ему еще и по душе – не каждому так везет.

– Думаю… несколько дней, самое большее, неделя – достаточно, чтобы понять, смогу ли я, будет ли из меня прок, - сказала она. Доктор Дантс не возражал, наоборот.

– Не представляете, как я рад… Шарлиз. Признаться, вы мне понравились с первого взгляда. В вас чувствуется характер. Это важно… Для человека, близкого к медицине – особенно. Мне порой приходится принимать трудные решения, Шарлиз… быстро и жестко. Это тяжело. Тяжело знать, что возможно, это жесткое решение ошибочно… и возможно, этот человек мог бы избежать лишних несчастий. Но когда речь идет о жизни и смерти… - он умолк, осознав, что говорит о чересчур личном с девушкой, которая – конечно же – никогда не станет перед подобным выбором.

– Надеюсь только, что оправдаю ваше мнение обо мне и не разочарую, - отозвалась девушка. Она неожиданно ощутила душевный подъем, словно приняла какое-то важное решение, которое изменит к лучшему всю ее жизнь.

–

Эрик больше не высмеивал ее решимости попробовать себя в новом качестве, и когда Шарлиз пересказала ему вкратце свой разговор с доктором Дантсом и свой первый условно-рабочий день, когда она ничего особенно не делала, только путалась у всех под ногами, он лишь равнодушно пожал плечами.

– Как вам угодно, - ответствовал он свысока, словно проигнорировав его мнение по этому поводу, она навсегда лишилась его расположения. – Возитесь с калеками, если это вам нравится больше.

Шарлиз смотрела на него испытующе, надеясь проникнуть в его мысли. Иногда это было легко. Иногда же он словно чувствовал ее внимательный взгляд и закрывался маской высокомерного равнодушия. Но даже такого – непроницаемого, как гранитная плита – его все равно можно было переупрямить. Она ждала достаточно долго, пока он перекипит в душе, и все-таки его настоящие эмоции вырвутся наружу.

– Надеюсь, я не изгнал вас из собственного дома, - наконец, выговорил он, не поворачиваясь к ней. Будто между прочим. Просто вскользь сказанная вежливая фраза, ничего больше.

Шарлиз невольно улыбнулась. Выходит, ее обидчивый «кузен» посчитал, что она нарочно ищет работу вне дома, чтобы поменьше бывать в его невыносимом обществе. Логично, ничего не скажешь.

– Не изгнали, Эрик, поверьте. К вам это не имеет никакого отношения. И потом, я вовсе не уверена, что у меня получится. Я взялась только попробовать. Я познакомилась еще с одним интересным человеком, скульптором. Он слеп, однако видели бы вы, какие маленькие шедевры выходят из-под его ловких пальцев! Про мадам де Маньи я вам уже наверно столько рассказывала, что утомила, но она действительно необыкновенная женщина. Сегодня она вспомнила свои собственные стихи. И поверьте, они ничем не хуже стихов ее знаменитого предка. Столько чудесных людей – сидя здесь над шляпками, я бы ни с кем из них никогда не встретилась.

Показалось ей, или на его нахмуренном лице мелькнула зависть?

– Они просто… старые болтуны, - сказал он. – Вот и все.

Что на это ответишь? Она вздохнула и перешла к менее возвышенным вопросам.

– Я облазила там все, что могла. Пользуясь своим положением наблюдателя, я где только не побывала. Тем более, как новенькая я всегда могла ответить, что заблудилась и открыла не ту дверь. Право не знаю, никаких новых соображений у меня не возникло.

– Не думаю, что ваша тетя засунула бы свои несметные сокровища в дымоход или закопала в подвале. Ищите в ее комнате.

– Там я побывала в первую очередь.

– И что?

– Там пусто! - ответила она.

– Голые стены? – переспросил Эрик с сомнением.

– Почти.

– Что значит почти? – нетерпеливо бросил он. – Говорите по-человечески!

– Мебель! И больше ничего.

– Конкретнее. Какая мебель? Столы, шкафы? Что?

– Бюро. Пустое, - ответила она. – Я заглядывала.

Он задумался.

– Единственно логичное объяснение, которое приходит мне в голову - сказал Эрик, - это то, что вашей тете пришлось что-то поспешно спрятать и исчезнуть. Оставив идиотского содержания записку. Если она у вас промышляла скупкой и перепродажей краденого, ей-богу, я и то не удивлюсь. Отсюда напрашивается вывод – это таинственное что-то находится там, где ее видели последний раз, в больнице. И вероятнее всего, в кабинете, поскольку сомнительно, что немолодая женщина среди бела дня металась бы по зданию, ища темный уголок, куда можно спрятать похищенные бриллианты. Поищите еще раз.

– Нет слов сказать, как мне надоели эти поиски неизвестно чего, - вздохнула Шарлиз.

– Тогда забудьте об этом, - посоветовал он холодно.

Конечно, ему легко говорить! Не его же тетя растворилась, как сновидение.

Странно, чем дальше, тем меньше Шарлиз была склонна оплакивать ее. То ли душа ее черствела, то ли все большие сомнения закрадывались в том, что над телом мадам Прево сомкнулись черные воды пруда. Впрочем, раз она не давала о себе знать, возможно, ее постигла другая, но не менее печальная участь.

–

Улучив момент, когда на нее никто не обращал внимания, на следующий же день Шарлиз изловчилась заполучить ключи от кабинета, где уже однажды бесплодно побывала. Кроме бюро, взгляду там не на чем было остановиться. Хотя в каком-то приступе умственного помрачения Шарлиз даже приподняла ковер – ей показалось, что он подозрительно горбится в одном из углов. Бюро было пустым. По-прежнему. Она постояла около него в унынии, не зная, что бы еще предпринять. Снова выдвинула ящики – они не вытаскивались полностью, и она всунула в глубину руку, ощупывая стенки.

Один ящик был короче остальных. Ненамного, но ее кисть не помещалась полностью в оставшееся до задней стенки пространство. Шарлиз азартно опустилась на колени, обследуя его – почти всунула внутрь голову. Задняя стенка была шероховатой, и она нащупала какие-то выступы, на которые нажала. Тонкая деревянная панель осталась у нее в руках. Отложив ее, она протянула руку и теперь натолкнулась на прохладную металлическую поверхность, на которой нащупала четыре миниатюрных круглых рычажка. Попробовала повернуть – они поворачивались на небольшой угол с тихим щелчком. Она вернула все на место, понимая, что только запутается, если начнет беспорядочно крутить их. Ее соображения вполне хватало, чтобы догадываться, что она нашла тайник, защищенный кодом. Кодом, которого она не знала.

Возбужденное волнение – она все–таки обнаружила тайник! – смешивалось с недоумением. Здесь нужно подумать. Посоветоваться…

Она поставила на место деревянную панель – та легко зафиксировалась внутри ящика, чуть щелкнув в подтверждение того, что все совпало, как надо.

Шарлиз поспешно заперла за собой кабинет. Ей не терпелось оказаться дома. Но придется сначала закончить дела...

–

– Код? – переспросил Эрик ближе к вечеру того же дня, когда она наконец добралась до родного дома. – Забавно. Милая у вас тетушка, Шарлиз. Что она прячет за семью замками, рецепт снадобья от несварения желудка или свой ночной чепец, который вышила еще ее бабушка?

Наверное, это было мелко и просто по-детски, самоутверждаться, поддразнивая девушку, чья деятельная непоседливая натура вызывала у него глухое раздражение. Он был заперт, как прикованный тяжелыми кандалами каторжник, в тесном покосившемся домишке – не то, что бесконечные лабиринты Оперы, где можно было бродить днями, обследуя никому не известные галереи, обнаруживая тайные переходы, устраивая ловушки, обдумывая новые способы держать в священном страхе толпу народа. Там он не нуждался в дополнительной паре ног, глаз и ушей, которые станут искать, высматривать и задавать вопросы вместо него, оставляя ему только соглашаться или не соглашаться с результатами, что, впрочем, большого значения не имело.

Он был выброшен из жизни. Выброшен. Он даже не разменная пешка. Нечто меньшее. Тень могущественного существа, которым он когда-то являлся. Или не являлся? Был ли он хоть когда-то могущественным, или его использовали, приманив иллюзией власти и заставив, как ученую белку, в кровь стирая лапы крутить чужое колесо?

«Я хочу вырваться отсюда!», - криком кричала одна часть его раздираемого противоречиями существа. Другая отзывалась с тихим укором: «Ты не можешь так рисковать. Ты больше не один. Тебе есть, что терять. Ты не один.»

Было легче, когда никто не дразнил его так, как дразнила Шарлиз – свободная, прямая, энергичная, она сама направляла свою жизнь, и та бурлила вокруг нее, не давая ни на мгновение остановится и впасть в тоску.

Вокруг него же замерло под густой зеленью тины стоячее болото.

Чтобы отомстить ей за это гадкое чувство потерянности и оторванности от жизни, он заставил ее ощутить себя бестолковой ученицей, чьи скудные знания подверглись беспощадной критике строгим учителем.

– Что же вас смущает, Шарлиз? Вы обнаружили тайну вашей тети запертой в самом обыкновенном сейфе. Откройте его и дело с концом.

– Как? – он не без торжества уловил раздраженные сварливые нотки в звонком девичьем голосе – все его удары как один достигали цели. Она почувствовала себя глупой, и это ей вовсе не понравилось. Что и требовалось. Не все же ему одному чувствовать себя… никем. Пустотой, помноженной на пустоту.

– Код составлен либо из четырех цифр, либо букв, если брать их порядковый номер в алфавите. Скорее, все-таки цифр, вряд ли ваша оригиналка-тетя задала вам слишком уж непосильную головоломку, - разъяснил он.

Шарлиз молчала, и он снисходительно продолжил:

– Давайте сюда ту записку.

Когда она протянула ему лист, Эрик не стал сразу признавать, что понимает не больше, чем она сама. Приподняв одну бровь, словно решение было очевидным и напрашивалось само собой, он просмотрел текст.

– В вашем доме раньше разводили тюльпаны? – спросил он. – Чего ради вам предложили их поливать?

– Не разводили. Не знаю, - коротко ответила Шарлиз.

– Вам дарили какие-то платья? Возможно, код - это ваши размеры или рост?

Шарлиз пожала плечами.

– Не думаю, что тетя помнила мои размеры, она мне отродясь ничего не покупала.

Его взгляд неожиданно вспыхнул, будто он нащупал ту самую ниточку, за которую можно распустить клубок.

– Что вы там говорили, Шарлиз, о гравировке на кольце?

– Несравненной Эстер, это моя мама, и год… - отозвалась Шарлиз утомленно.

– Год! Как раз четыре цифры! Держу пари, Шарлиз, что вы получили ваш код, - настроение его неожиданно исправилось, словно решенная загадка чудом разогнала накопившееся раздражение. Кроме того, девушка тут же заулыбалась, словно признавая его правоту, и посмотрела на него с уважением и даже некоторым восхищением, что не могло не польстить израненному самолюбию. Приятно, черт возьми… Когда еще хоть кто-то тобой восхищается. Пусть даже и подобной ерундой.

–

Когда железная дверца сейфа покорно приоткрылась, явив Шарлиз свое содержимое, она не удивилась. Она пришла сюда в полной уверенности, что знает все, что необходимо, чтобы без труда открыть его. Слишком уж логичен был предложенный Эриком код. Она, пожалуй, сама бы могла придти к такому же выводу. Если бы только не чувствовала себя усталой и сердитой, и не мечтала лишь об одном – одним махом решить навязанную задачу, разыскать тетю хоть на земле, хоть под землей, честно рассказать ей все, что она думает о ее тайнах, и, наконец, снова зажить своей спокойной привычной жизнью.

В сейфе не было никаких драгоценностей. Ни алмазов, ни золотых слитков, как ехидно предполагал Эрик. Всего только бумаги, перевязанные шнуром. И больше ничего.

Наученная горьким опытом, она встала на колени и тщательно ощупала все стенки на случай еще одного секрета, но там было гладко и чисто, как в новеньком котелке.

Шарлиз развязала шнур, развернула желтоватые листы бумаги. Час от часу не легче – таинственные письмена, покрывавшие их, были совершенно нечитаемы. Целая пачка – и повсюду - бессмысленный набор букв латиницы, не похожий ни на один человеческий язык. Абракадабра какая-то…

«Жсои плууша днемнулаче» - бросилась ей в глаза сущая нелепица.

«Да сгинет в геенне огненной ваша «плууша»!» - обозлилась Шарлиз, кое-как складывая листы и засовывая за корсаж.

Она выскочила из комнаты, и ее щеки загорелись от прилившей к ним горячей волной крови. Ну что за!.. У Шарлиз пропало всякое желание что-либо делать, и даже ее необременительные пока обязанности в больнице показались пыткой, напрасной тратой времени, которое можно было потратить на… размышления? На изучение без свидетелей своей находки? Она сама не знала, отчего разнервничалась. Одно было ясно – она бы предпочла обнаружить любые сокровища или пусть даже клубок ядовитых змей. Что-нибудь, что было бы понятным, а не очередную загадку. Постучав в кабинет доктора Дантса, она взмолилась:

– Позвольте мне уйти сегодня, месье Дантс. Мне неловко… от меня никакой пользы, одни заботы... но что-то сегодня меня с утра донимает головная боль.

– Шарлиз… что с вами? На вас лица нет!

– Только головная боль, ничего больше. Прошу вас, я бы хотела всего лишь уехать домой.

– Конечно, езжайте! Вы ведь пока даже не подчиняетесь мне, вы ведь не служите у нас… только учитесь и решаете свое будущее. Вы вольны уходить, когда вам угодно… разве что ставьте меня в известность, чтобы я не беспокоился, что вы тоже…

– Упала в пруд? – горько спросила она. Доктор опустил голову в неловком смущении, понимая, что допустил оплошность.

– Простите, - сказал он мягко.

– Благодарю вас, месье Дантс…

– Поправляйтесь.

– Непременно.

Девушка быстрым шагом пронеслась вниз по лестнице. Она наткнулась только на горничную, проводившую ее неодобрительным взглядом. Путь к воротам вел через тенистую главную аллею парка. За оградой дежурила скромная больничная коляска, кучера которой Шарлиз рассчитывала попросить довезти ее до более оживленной улицы.

Ее спасло шестое чувство.

Словно какой-то предупреждающий колокол ударил внутри нее, отозвался в ушах звоном, заставившим ее неожиданно для себя остановиться как вкопанной. Может быть, просто все ее чувства были на пределе, и она уловила странный шорох и свист. Или просто есть судьба, и она хранила ее в этот день. Не было написано в книге судеб, что Шарлиз Оллис в этот день упадет бездыханной на мощеную аллею больничного парка, и из ее левого бока будет торчать вонзившийся до самой рукоятки кинжал. Он просвистел мимо, едва не задев ее, и она с мгновение была уверена, что на ее голове не осталось ни единого рыжего волоса – только седые… Чуть впереди, среди темных спутанных ветвей и пробуждающейся зелени маячила мужская фигура. Обострившиеся чувства Шарлиз сразу засекли ее, почти слившуюся с чернотой дубовых стволов. И она со всех ног побежала назад…

Ей повезло сразу натолкнуться на доктора Дантса, который испуганно отступил, когда она заколотила во входную дверь и едва не сшибла с ног горничную, влетая внутрь.

– Ч-что стряслось? – спросил он, оглядывая ее с головы до ног.

– Там… - она все никак не могла отдышаться. – Там…

– Да что? Вас кто-то испугал, Шарлиз?

– Да… - с трудом выдохнула она.

Доктор обеспокоено нахмурился.

– Странно, нужно проверить на месте ли некоторые наши особенные пациенты.

– Н-не думаю… что это был сумасшедший.

– Кто же тогда?

– Не знаю, но… я едва не… чуть не… о! – и с этим последним стоном девушка начала медленно клониться вбок, собираясь впервые в жизни потерять сознание. Доктор подхватил ее, и Шарлиз усилием воли вернула себя в относительно вертикальное положение, хотя и покачивалась.

– Шарлиз? – тревожно окликнул ее Дантс.

– Да, да… - слабо ответила она. – Сейчас… минутку… мне лучше.

Он покачал головой с осуждением, словно увидел упрямого больного, не соблюдающего назначенный режим.

– Так не пойдет, Шарлиз. Я отвезу вас домой. И вы должны обязательно отдохнуть.

Он пощупал ее пульс и снова неодобрительно заворчал.

– Идемте, я вас провожу.

–

Пока коляска подпрыгивала на ухабах, Шарлиз постепенно пришла в себя и вновь обрела трезвость суждений. В обществе доктора она чувствовала себя в безопасности, в голове у нее наконец прояснилось, и она смогла издавать звуки, отличные от беспомощного лепета. У нее создалось впечатление, что Дантс отнес ее безумный вид и сердцебиение на счет переутомления. Непохоже, чтобы он был обеспокоен злодейским нападением. Скорее, опечален тем, что то ли чересчур восприимчивая девушка испугалась кого-то из улизнувших из палаты пациентов, то ли ей померещилось нечто такое, чего там никогда и не было. Шарлиз устраивало пока его скептическое настроение, вот уж чего не хотелось – так это пересказывать ему всю эту темную историю с самого начала и до едва не ставшего трагическим для нее финала.

Взяв себя в руки - теперь, когда зловещий парк остался далеко позади, это было проще - Шарлиз заговорила с доктором спокойным голосом.

– Я благодарю вас, месье Дантс, за заботу и понимание. От меня одни хлопоты…

– Не стоит, Шарлиз, все в порядке. Я рад помочь вам. Я все же надеюсь, что происшествие не отпугнет вас, и вы не откажетесь навсегда от мысли присоединиться к нам. Будет жаль, если из-за случившегося вы измените свое решение.

– Я не знаю, - сказала она тихо. – Я должна отдохнуть и придти в себя немного… Думаю, что со мной все будет в полном порядке уже завтра. И тогда я… решу.

Остаток дороги они обсуждали дела больницы, словно ничего не случилось. Неторопливая беседа окончательно разогнала сгустившийся на сердце холод, и Шарлиз стала охотно поддерживать темы вечного безденежья, жадности горожан, не желавших расставаться с деньгами на бедных, трудных пациентов и капризных придирок барона, желавшего за мизерные средства заполучить под свое крыло кущи небесные.

– Показывайте теперь дорогу, - произнес Дантс, когда коляска покатила по знакомым Шарлиз с детства улочкам. – Кучер подвезет вас к самому дому.

– Спасибо. Месье Дантс… Могу я предложить вам зайти? Вы были столь добры ко мне, что я не могу отпустить вас так просто, не напоив хотя бы чаем.

– Право… - он замялся.

– Прошу вас, - искренне обратилась к нему девушка. - Я вас надолго не задержу. Позвольте сегодня мне немного побыть гостеприимной хозяйкой. Хоть отчасти отблагодарить вас за доброту и внимание.

– Хорошо, с удовольствием… Мне нужно возвращаться в больницу, но я немножко пренебрегу своими обязанностями и посижу у вас четверть часа.

Доктор помог ей спуститься с подножки коляски и галантно предложил опереться на его руку. Они подошли к самой двери, когда Шарлиз опомнилась.

– Я должна предупредить вас кое о чем, месье Дантс.

– Зовите меня просто Франц, прошу вас, - попросил он. - Я чувствую себя просто старцем, когда вы зовете меня «месье».

– Хорошо… Франц, я хочу, чтобы вы были готовы. На всякий случай, чтобы не вышло неловкости, - покусывая губы, сказала она.

– Да? Шарлиз, я готов слушать. Что такое?

– Со мной живет сейчас мой кузен Эрик. Сомневаюсь, что вы с ним познакомитесь, он имеет обычновение сторониться людей. Но тем не менее, если вдруг вы с ним столкнетесь… вы сразу увидите, отчего он не горит желанием с кем–либо общаться. Я знаю, что вы человек деликатный и не позволите себе лишнего жеста или взгляда, но все же, иногда это происходит помимо нашей воли, от неожиданности. А он очень ранимый и тяжело переживает свое несчастье.

– Он чем-то болен?

– Право, не знаю. Думаю, нет. Его лицо сильно изуродовано, однако же не огнем и не кислотой. Это была моя вторая мысль, Франц, когда я попросила вас зайти в мой дом…Хотя с моей стороны это и не слишком красиво, но вы меня простите, надеюсь, - она обезоруживающе улыбнулась. - Вы опытный врач, и мне бы, конечно, хотелось, чтобы вы ненавязчиво глянули, что это может быть. Понимаю, что этого нельзя вылечить, но может хотя бы отчасти… может, медицина может чем-то хоть немного вернуть ему… человеческий облик.

– Все… так серьезно?

– Очень серьезно. Мне-то… мне-то что. Можно сказать, что я привыкла. Ему самому невыносимо жить с этим. А мне жалко смотреть, как мучается ни в чем не повинный человек.

– Обещаю вам взглянуть. Если будет возможность, конечно.

Шарлиз с благодарностью кивнула.

– Я попробую что-нибудь придумать. На крайний случай, существуют замочные скважины…

Она отворила дверь, и доктор Дантс вошел следом за ней.


	12. Глава 12

12. Глава 12. 

Около полудня того же дня жандарм Жан Жеро переступил порог дома матушки Мантен. К тому времени он уже обошел многих жителей квартала, расспрашивая их о слухах, связанных со странным нападением на ювелира. Сам старик Крейцман молчал, как рыба, настаивая на том, что слегка преувеличил размер ущерба, нанесенного его гордости. Не было никакого подозрительного человека в маске. И никто не набрасывал ему на шею удавку. Слухи все! Глупые сплетни, и ничего больше. Просто приходил человек, который хотел продать хорошее дорогое кольцо, может быть, и правда он был немного странный, кажется он хромал…. или нет, был крив на один глаз, нет, пожалуй, все-таки хром. Колечко, за которым тянулась столь непонятная история, уже перекочевало к новому хозяину. Ювелир успешно сбыл его одному из своих более благополучных собратов, державшему лавку неподалеку от Елисейских полей, где публика была побогаче и поприличнее, так что выгодно продать бриллиантовое кольцо не составляло труда.

Докладывать комиссару о том, что досужие сплетни как всегда только лишь увели поиски в сторону, большой охоты не было, и в тщетной надежде наткнуться на новый след Жан Жеро побрел по соседям. Несколько дней он только и делал, что ненавязчиво расспрашивал и разнюхивал. Но на настоящий кладезь всевозможной информации он наткнулся, только угодив в лапы разговорчивой матушки Мантен.

Человек в маске был! Твердила она обиженно. Это знали все, потому что сам Крейцман жаловался направо и налево, как его едва не придушили. С утра жаловался, а потом затих. Нет, она не знает отчего затих! Но утром того дня он изводил посетителей нытьем, как, дескать, опасно живется старому человеку в таком районе, как Обервилье, где любой может стукнуть по голове и унести с собой весь твой товар. И ей о том рассказала Жанна Доде, которой она верит, как самой себе, потому что Жанна не способна выдумать даже, что приготовить на ужин, кроме тушеной капусты, не то что сочинить на ходу зловещего душителя!

Заинтересованный Жан Жеро отправился к своей почти тезке, которая подтвердила слова приятельницы. На этом след терялся. Слова немолодых болтливых кумушек против слов почтенного ювелира, которого и обвинить-то не в чем. Что с него возьмешь, ювелирам не запрещено выдумывать страшные истории, чтоб попугать надоедливых старых дев вроде мадемуазель Доде.

Жан Жеро призадумался. Пожалуй, имело смысл продолжить поиски и расспросы. Возможно, он наткнется на других информированных людей. Не одна же Жанна Доде беседовала с ювелиром в то утро. А два свидетеля - это уже не то, что один.

–

–

С тех пор, как Эрик взялся за перестройку и ремонт дома, им уже не приходилось тесниться в двух маленьких комнатках. Шарлиз перебралась на первый этаж, где давно никто не жил из–за сырости и осыпающегося потолка, стен в трещинах и полов с выбоинами. Эрик более или менее привел в порядок еще две комнаты, придав им если не роскошный, но хотя бы жилой вид, в которых она устроила себе спальню и общую гостиную, где они обедали и просто разговаривали. Эрик с маленьким Жеаном остались наверху. Шарлиз не возражала. Она все больше узнавала в ребенке черты Мари, он был словно ее миниатюрной копией, повторяя один в один ее личико и ее повадки, когда она была совсем маленькой. Несмотря на ощущение родства и нежность с печальным привкусом горечи, она боялась и не желала привязываться к малышу слишком сильно. Кому, как не ей, было знать, какую боль это может принести.

Детская и гостиная негласно считались общедоступными. Но она никогда не входила в его спальню, а он – в ее. Исключением был только тот день, когда Эрик притащил ее туда в поисках секретера, и она обнаружила сломанный замок. Дом теперь был поделен достаточно удобно, они не мешали друг другу, хотя и не оставались в полном одиночестве. Шарлиз это устраивало. Она не привыкла жить одна, и общество даже такого человека, не всегда затрудняющегося быть милым, она только приветствовала.

Эрик чаще всего обитал наверху, вполне довольный обществом Жеана, который теперь почти не донимал их криком и плачем, и своего клавесина, о продаже которого с некоторых пор речь не заходила. Он часто играл на нем, и Шарлиз испытывала ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, когда по ее старенькому, опустевшему было дому вновь разливались звуки нежных мелодий, чаще печальных, но все же в них был и свет. Петь он не пел, по крайней мере, при ней, а она дома последние дни бывала лишь вечерами.

Поэтому для Шарлиз было сюрпризом, когда первым, кого она увидела, пригласив своего гостя пройти в обычно пустующую днем гостиную, был Эрик. Он безмятежно читал книгу в кресле, делая карандашом какие-то пометки на полях, маленький Жеан неподалеку сосредоточенно сосал палец, и идиллия этой картинки затмила бы все известные Шарлиз пасторали. Ее «кузен» Эрик выглядел таким же мирным и расслабленным, словно наседка около своего деловито склевывающего корм выводка. И даже лицо его, не тронутое обычной гримасой обиды и недоверия ко всему миру, казалось, разгладилось и смягчилось, стало моложе и словно бы – несмотря на грубые рубцы и выпирающие сквозь пергаментную кожу кости – даже красивее, или хотя бы не столь вызывающе безобразным.

Он оторвал глаза от страницы, которую читал.

Шарлиз бросила на Франца молниеносный предупреждающий взгляд, надеясь, что тот не охнет, столкнувшись с Эриком лицом к лицу. Тот стоял молча, чуть побледневший, но не утратив неизменно любезного вида. Все-таки он был врач и многое повидал. А уж шрамов, рубцов и язв столько, что мог бы сам написать трактат на эту тему. И все-таки – даже он побледнел. Что ж, она могла бы вспомнить себя, как впервые увидела Эрика при неярком свете фонаря, как перехватило у нее дыхание и застрял в горле крик, который прорвался наконец сдавленным стоном – «бог ты мой». И только то, что все мысли ее были заняты Мари, а все остальное казалось далеким и неважным, помешало ей лишиться чувств или завопить от ужаса.

Но Эрик… то что с ним сделалось, когда он понял, что она вошла не одна… она ожидала неудовольствия, по правде сказать, зная, как избегает он встреч с другими людьми. Но то, как перекосило его от полубезумного гнева, как кровь бросилась ему в лицо, так резко побагровевшее от ярости, словно он был близок к удару, как сжались в кулаки руки, – все это ужаснуло ее, но еще больше – возмутило. Что, собственно говоря, его так разозлило?

Она едва не погибла, и все-таки находит в себе силы не кидаться на людей, как взбесившийся пес, а он тут на пустом месте ведет себя так, словно ему предательски вонзили кинжал в спину!

–

Эрик вне себя вскочил на ноги. Все вокруг расплывалось, словно он попал в какую-то параллельную реальность, в мутный сумрак ада, освещаемый лишь алыми отблесками пламени, вмиг поглотившего его душу и разум. Посмела вот так – привести постороннего – без предупреждения – вот так жестоко, бездумно - показать чужому его лицо – без маски, без грима, без парика, без ничего! Унизить так – за что? Он же почти уже начал доверять ей! Как она могла – просто так вот позволить кому-то смотреть – какому-то постороннему мужчине – как в цирке – как на редкого, особенного урода – чужому человеку! Зачем! За что! Она же знала, знала, что он не может, не готов!

– Д–дрянь, – неистово выкрикнул он, задыхаясь, и, отшвырнув книжку, бросился прямиком к двери и выскочил, так хлопнув ею, что со свежевыбеленного потолка водопадом снежно-белой крошки посыпалась известка. Шарлиз едва успела шагнуть в сторону, иначе он бы, вероятно, оттолкнул ее как досадное препятствие на своем пути. Дантс поддержал ее под локоть, чтобы она не оступилась.

Эрик забыл обо всем, кроме воображаемого взрыва грубого хохота у него за спиной. Уверенный, что если обернется, то ничего, кроме вспышки шумного пьяного веселья и криков «Покажись нам, не прячь премиленькое личико, ты, дьявольское отродье» не увидит и не услышит, Эрик в несколько прыжков одолел лестницу, и с таким же громким стуком захлопнул за собой дверь, почти упав на подвернувшееся кресло. Сердце отбивало такую чечетку, что, казалось, стучит у него везде, и в горле, и в висках, и в животе.

– Будь оно все проклято! – крикнул он в пустоту, выгибаясь в агонии, словно смертельно раненый зверь, бессильно пытающийся вытащить насквозь пронзившую его стрелу. – Будь оно проклято, мое уродство, и будьте прокляты вы все, кому мое бремя это пустое ярмарочное развлечение! Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! Всех ненавижу!

–

–

Шарлиз слабо улыбнулась с извиняющимся видом.

– Простите, Франц. Вот уж не думала… Я схожу к нему, вы пока посидите?

– Шарлиз, мне все равно пора… Я доставил вас в целости и сохранности, давайте, раз уж так вышло, отложим знакомство до более удачного раза. Ваш брат как раз подуспокоится немного…

– Да–да, вы правы. Что ж, до свидания и спасибо вам. Вы выручили меня, право не знаю, что бы я без вас делала. Пойду… попытаюсь поговорить с ним.

– Главное, обещайте мне, что отдохнете как следует.

– Обещаю.

– Шарлиз…

– Да?

– Я не думаю, что с этим можно… что-то сделать, – он печально отвел глаза.

– Понимаю, – она сразу догадалась, о чем он. – Благодарю вас, Франц. Прошу вас… то, что вы видели – все это должно остаться между нами. Если поползут какие-то слухи…

Доктор понимающе кивнул, не дожидаясь, пока она докончит фразу.

– Не беспокойтесь, такова моя профессия, чтобы поневоле хранить в себе чужие тайны.

Она закрыла глаза и постояла немного, собираясь с духом. Ну, Эрик… Ты показал, на что способен. Что ж, теперь слово за ней. Ей, признаться, тоже хотелось бы сегодня отвести душу!

Шарлиз, сдерживая желание точно так же, как он, фурией взлететь по ступеням и ногой распахнуть дверь, медленно подошла к его комнате и без стука отворила слабо скрипнувшую створку.

Эрик стоял посреди комнаты, судорожно сжимая побелевшими пальцами маску.

–

–

– Эрик.

Увидев ее на пороге, он рассвирепел еще больше.

– Что вам еще нужно от меня! Уходите! – рявкнул он в неистовстве, ожидая, что она немедленно покорится, сраженная силой его гнева. Сперва, услышав его выкрик, она действительно отпрянула в страхе, но все же негодование возобладало.

– Эрик, прекратите! – она невольно тоже повысила голос. – Я у себя дома, в конце концов.

– Ах, вот вы как заговорили, Шарлиз! Не сомневайтесь, я на ваш дом не покушаюсь. Через полчаса меня здесь не будет!

– Почему через полчаса? Не много ли на сбор вещей, которых у вас, кажется, нет…

– Убирайтесь! – заорал он, смахнув безвинный письменный прибор, рассыпавшийся по полу. От яростного пинка разлетелись перья и карандаши, лиловыми потеками расплылись разлившиеся чернила, и это почему-то раздосадовало Шарлиз больше всего.

– Что вы себе позволяете, Эрик! Будете отчищать мне полы чем хотите, хоть ногтями скрести, если вам нечем больше заняться, кроме как швыряться, чем под руку попадет. А теперь в двух словах, пожалуйста! Что – вам – не нравится! Какого… беса вы меня позорите перед моими друзьями!

– Вы – вы еще спрашиваете! Как вы посмели? Как вы могли, притащить сюда постороннего? Вы уже успели с ним пошептаться и поахать, каких редких уродов иногда производят матери на свет? Вы специально привели его поразвлечься, как в зверинец, или вам просто наплевать, черная душа, что вы предали, унизили меня своим мерзким поступком!

– Хватит! Я просила в двух словах, а не вещать тут целую обвинительную речь! Теперь помолчите пять минут, Эрик, и послушайте меня! Это мой дом, ясно? Я не собираюсь красться сюда, как воровка, страшась, что кто-то предложит мне свою компанию. Доктор Данст проводил меня, выручил меня, привез домой, и вы уж простите – нравится вам или нет - но я не могла не пригласить его войти, это было бы самое меньшее – грубо. Мне очень жаль, что у меня не было возможности предупредить вас, что у меня будет гость. Была бы – я бы вам сказала. Но у меня ее не было! И я не намерена запираться за семью замками от всего мира, потому что вы предпочитаете прятаться от всех. Ваше дело, Эрик, прячьтесь! Хоть закопайтесь заживо, если вам так нравится! Но я не давала обета сидеть с вами в четырех стенах и отказаться навсегда от нормальных отношений с хорошими людьми. Орать на меня в моем собственном доме не надо! И оскорблять меня тоже! На это у вас нет никакого права!

– Да что вы знаете! Что вы знаете! На вас никогда не показывали пальцами! Никто не падал в обморок от вашего вида! Не обзывал дьявольским ублюдком, не поливал грязью! Или, может, вы думаете, это тешит мое самолюбие, мне так нравится, да? Нравится слушать вопли и визги? Мне опротивело все это, все! Я вас ненавижу, я всем вам, всем желаю хоть день посидеть в моей шкуре, а потом уж будете судить, на что я имею право, а на что нет!

– Эрик, прекрати! Мне до чертиков надоел этот скандал! Кто тут вопил, кто показывал пальцем и падал в обморок? Вопил тут ты и только ты! Просто потому, что тебя ненароком кто-то увидел! – она и сама не заметила, что в пылу праведного гнева стала обращаться к нему запросто. – Ты сам вдумайся в нелепость происходящего! Тебя никто не обидел, не оскорбил, не унизил! В дом просто вошел мой гость, больше ничего! А ты раздул из этого драму!

Он вдруг с силой отшвырнул в сторону свою маску, которую теребил в руках, словно она могла защитить его, и опустился в кресло, закрыв лицо ладонями.

– Ты никогда не поймешь, никогда, – прошептал он сдавленным голосом.

Воцарилась тишина. Шарлиз помедлила, ожидая, не повторится ли вспышка, но, видимо, Эрик израсходовал свои силы. Она подошла и присела рядом на подлокотник кресла, не прикасаясь к нему, но достаточно близко, чтобы он чувствовал, что она рядом.

– Ты успокоился?

Молчание.

– Эрик, ну перестань злиться, слышишь? Мне жаль, что так получилось. Но признай, что и ты был не прав. Давай… даже не будем просить прощения друг у друга, хорошо? Пусть это будет просто недоразумение. Эрик. Пожалуйста… не вздумай разреветься, это запрещенный прием. Я не хотела тебя обидеть. И доктор Дантс, конечно же, тоже не хотел, - господи, ну отчего она утешает его, как малое дитя? - Ну поверь, пожалуйста, что никто не сказал о тебе ничего такого, что тебя бы задело, хочешь я поклянусь тебе в этом могилой моей матери?

Тихий вздох, и наконец он приподнял голову. Слава богу… Глаза несчастные, но сухие. Шарлиз мягко улыбнулась, пытаясь ободрить его.

– Не нужно клясться, – выговорил он с усилием. – Ничего мне не нужно, какая в сущности разница…

Ох, Эрик, Эрик, что же с тобой делать… И помочь ведь нечем. Жить тебе с этим кошмаром на лице и ничего тут не попишешь.

– Эрик, принести тебе чего-нибудь?

Он удивленно глянул на нее. Глаза, единственное, что было в нем красивого, если только не обращать внимания на красное увечное веко – бледно-зеленые, как незрелый крыжовник, и словно присыпанные золотистой пылью - смотрели на нее, не понимая, чего она от него хочет, что ей может быть нужно, и отчего она просто не оставит его в покое, наедине с Этим. Он стерпит, он должен вынести это. Перемелется, переболит – он уже знает, что может это стерпеть. Не ради себя, нет. Потому что… он больше не один.

– Принести тебе чаю?

– Нет, - он вяло покачал головой. Шарлиз грустно глядела на него сверху вниз, и, чувствуя на себе ее взгляд, он бессознательно поправил пальцами тонкие пряди темно-русых волос, перебрасывая их направо, словно они и впрямь могли прикрыть багровые проплешины над ухом. Такая детская наивность… смешно было бы, если бы не было так печально. Ее затопила жалость, которую она не смела выразить, чтобы не ранить его еще сильнее.

– А чаю с вареньем?

– Шарлиз, не нужно делать вид… что… – он замялся, не придумав подходящих слов, и устало потер виски.

– Что? Не притворяться, что мне небезразлично, что тебе плохо? Мне не безразлично, Эрик. Раз уж мы нарекли тебя моим кузеном, то прими, пожалуйста, и причитающуюся тебе долю моего небезразличия…

– Мне не плохо.

– Понятно. Тебе хорошо. И раскричался ты тоже, потому что тебе было хорошо. Все, оставим эту тему. Я, кстати, хотела тебе кое-что показать. И рассказать. Если ты не слишком расстроился, чтобы смотреть и слушать, конечно.

– Я не расстроился, – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Значит, мне показалось, - спокойно согласилась она.

Он чуть заерзал, отодвигаясь от нее, хотя она и не думала прикасаться к нему – правда ведь, страшно. Не в каком-нибудь потустороннем смысле, ничего дьявольского она перед собой не видела. Скорее, это сказывался примитивный человеческий страх перед безобидными, но безобразными созданиями божьими. Пауки… или черви… или еще какие-нибудь жуки, неядовитые, но на вид жуткие достаточно, что не слишком тянет прикоснуться к ним пальцем. Смотреть – ради бога, спокойно. Жалеть – сколько угодно, и от души. Но значительно приятнее все ж таки – на почтительном расстоянии.

Между тем, он извернулся и соскользнул с кресла, не задев ее, и встал, повернувшись к ней целой стороной. Хороший признак, - почему-то подумалось Шарлиз. Раз вспомнил, что она устроилась у него справа, и это срочно необходимо исправить - значит, все вернулось на круги своя, жизнь войдет в привычную колею. Он подобрал маску и положил на столик, аккуратно обходя чернильную лужу.

– Жеан остался там один? – проворчал он, словно она покинула ребенка на шайку развеселых разбойников и отправилась на свидание. Через минуту он вернулся, и Шарлиз показалось, что в присутствии мальчика он чувствует себя более защищенным. Словно маленькое невинное существо было ответом на все претензии мира к его чудовищной внешности.

Я чудовище, зато мой ребенок - нет. Я убийца, но зато он – невинен. Я урод, а он зато похож на ангела. Я не чудовище. Я принадлежу ему. Ангелам ведь не служат чудовища, так не бывает!

Вот оно – продолжение меня, и оно чисто и незапятнано. Каким хотел бы быть и я.

– Мне рассказывать? – вздохнула Шарлиз, сидя там же, где сидела – на подлокотнике кресла, и разглаживая на коленях юбку. – Или я наказана и должна прежде отбыть год на тулонской каторге?

– Я тебя слушаю, - отозвался он невыразительным голосом, словно готовился выслушать длинную и нудную историю с четырьмя продолжениями.

– Раз так, не надо, - Шарлиз порывисто вскочила со своего места и выбежала прочь.

–

Конвульсивные спазмы душевной боли утихли, и когда от нее осталась лишь глухая обида на то, как бесчеловечно с ним поступили, Эрик наконец совладал с собой. Было противно – оттого, что он ощущал себя униженным, оттого, как он в очередной раз показал свое слабое место перед чужим человеком, даже перед двумя чужими людьми. Обнажился и позволил им узнать, как они его ранили. Плохо, когда кто-то знает, где тебе больно. Легче всего управлять человеком, когда понимаешь, где у него болит. Он не позволит. Больше не позволит. Его уже завлекали в ловушку, воспользовавшись его слабостью. Больше этого не будет.

Может, он и жалкое детище тьмы. Может, он и смешон, как беспомощный выползший на свет крот. Ну и пусть. И пусть! Пусть думают о нем, что хотят.

И Шарлиз тоже. Пусть не думает, что достаточно к нему подольститься, и он простит ее и взвалит на свои плечи ее заботы. Ему плевать, что там у нее. У него есть его новорожденная музыка и его ребенок. И они никогда не предадут его, никогда не причинят боли. Втроем они смогут противостоять этому миру.

Все остальные могут катиться к чертям. Он их ненавидит! И пусть не лжет, что ей небезразлична его боль. Была бы небезразлична, она бы не позволила ему предстать незащищенным перед очередным смазливым молодчиком. Вроде того виконта. С гладким чисто выбритым личиком, аккуратным носиком, голубыми глазками и старательно причесанными волосиками. Мерзость, мерзость! Он облизнул губу в потаенной надежде, что язык скользнет по гладкой чистой поверхности и не наткнется на противный нарост, заставлявший его рот кривиться в вечной усмешке. Но он был там, и ему захотелось заплакать. Ну почему?

Он бы не вышел, демонстрируя Шарлиз свое безразличие, но любопытство победило – внизу что-то скрежетало и падало, словно Шарлиз решила выплеснуть свой гнев на мебель и предметы обстановки в его лучших традициях. Эрик застал ее вспотевшей от перенапряжения и обозленной до крайности – она плечом подталкивала тяжелый шкаф, чтобы он перекрыл входную дверь.

– Это что такое? – удивился он вслух, хотя и не собирался заговаривать с ней.

– Это шкаф! – огрызнулась она. – Не хочешь помочь?

Эрик приблизился к ней и, все еще ничего не понимая, передвинул шкаф, куда она хотела. Шарлиз полюбовалась работой и облегченно вздохнула, словно только теперь ощутила себя в безопасности. Она пошла к себе в комнату, явно не собираясь ничего объяснять, и Эрику осталось только смотреть ей вслед, стоя перед забаррикадированной дверью.

– Шарлиз! – не выдержал он. – Вы не хотите ничего объяснить?

– Хотела. Но ты не хотел слушать.

– Неправда, - буркнул он. Обидно… но любопытно ведь!

Шарлиз мстительно обождала, пока нетерпение достаточно явно проступит на его лице, так что его недавнее невнимание будет справедливо покарано. Как начать свой рассказ, она не знала. Слишком переполняли эмоции, слишком силен был пережитый ужас, чересчур свежи впечатления о чудом миновавшей опасности. И она вывалила все разом, огорошив Эрика неожиданным выкриком:

– Они чуть не убили меня, Эрик, чуть не убили! Из-за каких-то дурацких бумажек! Я едва не лишилась жизни!

И она бросила перед ним связку писем.

–

–

Жан Жеро постучал в очередную дверь. Поздновато, конечно, для визитов. Хозяева были дома – он видел отблески зажженных свечей в окне. Но ему не отперли. Он постучал погромче, но никто так и не вышел.

Не слышат? Или не хотят никого впускать на ночь глядя?

Он постоял у запертой двери.

Странно все же. Жандарм достал отмычку и аккуратно, стараясь не повредить его, открыл замок. Но дверь все равно не поддалась. Что-то мешало ей открыться, словно ее подперли чем-то очень тяжелым. Странно. Можно, конечно, попасть в дом через окно, оно хоть и высоковато, но если проявить изобретательность, то можно и влезть. Но… что он скажет начальству, если перепугает до смерти добропорядочных граждан, которые задремали при горящих свечах и не услышали стука? А что дверь подперта, так может просто воров боятся.

Жан Жеро неохотно закрыл дверь и отошел в сторону. Он запомнит этот дом. И еще вернется сюда позже, чтобы проследить за его обитателями.

В другой раз. Может быть, завтра. И узнает, чего они так боятся.

А пока… может быть, ему все-таки повезет разузнать что-либо о незнакомце в маске, любителе удавок?

Так бы хотелось, чтобы он оказался тем самым Призраком Опера Популер. Вот бы преподнести его на блюдечке своему начальству! Жаль только, время уходит, пока он топчется на месте, уходит и стирает следы. Еще немного, и тень Призрака вновь растворится в ночи.


	13. Глава 13

13. Глава 13.

Шарлиз пришлось рассказать историю покушения раза три, пока ей не удалось полностью удовлетворить Эрика подробностями. Он хмурился, мрачнел, десять раз перепросил, точно ли никого, кроме нее, на аллее не было, и не предназначен ли был смертельный бросок кому-нибудь другому, и вообще, уверена ли она, что у нее не разыгралось воображение. Правда, Шарлиз не показалось, что он спросил об этом всерьез. Судя по озабоченному выражению лица, он как раз вполне ей верил, а если и позволял себе выказывать сомнение, то больше по привычке, чтоб она не расслаблялась.

– Кто мог видеть вас, пока вы открывали сейф в кабинете? – спросил Эрик, сверля ее таким пронизывающим взглядом, будто она пыталась утаить от него какие-то важные сведения. Шарлиз стояла, нервно обняв себя, и потирала ладонью локоть другой руки, пытаясь сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Особенно второе… Не каждый день все-таки проходишь на волосок от смерти. И осознание, что жизнь могла оборваться так внезапно, а она даже не узнала бы, из-за чего так, кому перешла она дорогу, не добавляло девушке умиротворения.

– Никто и все… – мрачно отозвалась она. – Я, конечно, не оставляла дверь распахнутой настежь и не оглашала воздух торжествующими криками… но при желании что стоило за мной проследить.

– Но я надеюсь, – внимательно глядя на ее, заметил Эрик, – вы не пригласили с собой помочь открыть сейф кого-нибудь из ваших новых друзей?

– Нет… я была там одна. Завтра я попробую поспрашивать, не видел ли кто в больнице подозрительных людей.

– Завтра? Шарлиз, вы никуда завтра не пойдете, это исключено, – гневно воскликнул Эрик.

– Но… я должна! – запротестовала девушка, чем окончательно вывела его из себя. Правда, до мер физического воздействия дело не дошло.

– Никуда! Ты не подойдешь даже близко к этому сомнительному заведению. И не понимаю, с чего можно было взять, что опасаться нужно «подозрительных людей». Необходимо опасаться всех! Начиная с этого твоего… доктора.

Она приуныла.

– Франц выручил меня.

– А что ему еще оставалось? – ехидно поинтересовался Эрик. – Раз уж кое-кто имел нескромность остаться в живых и переполошить всю больницу разговорами о затаившемся в кустах убийце?

– Ты просто… просто злишься!

Эрик наградил ее бешеным взглядом в ответ на последнюю реплику, однако счел за лучшее промолчать и не ввязываться в обсуждение достоинств господина Дантса.

– Что мы будем делать с этими бумагами? – наконец проговорила Шарлиз. Они лежали между ними на столе, Эрик бегло проглядел их и сразу отложил.

– Даже сжечь их – и то не поможет, – ответил он, пожимая плечами. – Полагаю, кто-то все-таки видел тебя, или ты чересчур бурно выражала свою радость по поводу того, что нашла их. Так что ты на крючке. Эти зашифрованные письмена вероятно были очень дороги твоей заботливой и любящей тетушке, если она втравила тебя в историю, где ты можешь легко потерять жизнь. Не представляю, что это может быть. Но что это не шутки, очевидно.

– И что мне, сложить руки и ждать, пока за мной не начнут охотиться? – воскликнула Шарлиз.

– Да что за тобой охотиться-то? Невелика птица, – фыркнул Эрик. – Они знают, кто ты такая, где живешь, как выглядишь.

– Кто – они?

– Мне-то откуда знать.

– Тогда что делать, отдать бумаги? Кому? Барону? Он вел себя так подозрительно.

– Кому бы ты их ни отдала, это уже не будет иметь значения. Ты попала в чужую игру бесправной пешкой, однако о том, что ты тут случайный человек, не знает никто, кроме тебя самой. Если эти бумаги стоят того, чтобы за них побороться, тебя всегда будут подозревать, что ты либо прочитала их и обладаешь ценной информацией, либо что ты изначально в сговоре с твоей удивительной тетушкой. В любом случае, ты потенциально опасна. А такие фигуры стоит убирать с доски, даже рискуя собственными. Ты теперь не ниже туры в их глазах, Шарлиз, если не весь ферзь.

– Вот уж спасибо, польстили мне…

– Ты же хотела правду, – жестко заметил он, принудив ее уныло опустить голову.

– Что же делать? – повторила Шарлиз, поднимая потемневшие серые глаза на Эрика в надежде, что он, до сих пор щелкавший ее задачки, как орехи, придумает какой-нибудь выход. Но он не мог предложить ей ничего путного.

– Прятаться, как мышь по углам до конца своих дней. Удрать куда-нибудь подальше. Сесть на корабль, отходящий в Индию. Или попытаться переиграть профессионалов. Расшифровать записи, и попытаться найти силу, превосходящую ту, с которой ты столкнулась, и заключить с ней мир на выгодных тебе условиях. Раз за бумагами охотятся, значит, есть от кого их прятать. А значит - есть, кому их вручить, предоставив псам самим грызться за кость.

– Но тетя… она ведь не случайно поручила мне забрать их из сейфа? Наверно, она хотела бы, чтобы я нашла для них безопасное место? Или передала кому-то?

– Да забудь ты про тетю! Она не заботилась о том, как ты из-за нее рискуешь. Так что же тебе за дело, чего бы она хотела? Она блюдет свои интересы! А ты вспомни про свои!

Шарлиз мрачно насупилась. В таких вещах Эрик вечно оказывался прав: как бы ей ни хотелось отрицать, а тетя Шейла действительно поступила с ней как-то не по-родственному. Может быть, она не знала, что все так серьезно? Пока она предавалась невеселым размышлениям, в дверь неожиданно громко постучали. Шарлиз невольно всполошилась, вскочила и заметалась по комнате. Эрик философски наблюдал за ее метаниями, не двигаясь с места.

– Думаешь, это уже пришли за тобой? – зло усмехнулся он. – Собрать тебя в последний путь, кузина?

– Эрик! Не надо, пожалуйста! Мне и так уже дурно! Открыть?

– Открой. Ч_у_дная идея. Открыть на ночь глядя двери и впустить сюда незваных гостей. Или, может быть, ты _еще_ кого-нибудь пригласила на чашечку чаю? Тогда скажи, я их радушно встречу… познакомимся, поболтаем… Если только они прежде не рухнут в обморок! – резко выкрикнул он. Шарлиз вздрогнула и судорожно вздохнула.

– В тебе яду, Эрик, столько, что хватит разъесть всю ржавчину в Париже.

– Лучше яду, чем глупости, – парировал он.

– Ну ладно, – она села и кротко сложила руки на коленях. – Никого не впускаем. Что дальше? Никогда больше не выходим из дому? Тебя-то, как я понимаю, это вполне устроит. Только есть неплохие шансы умереть с голоду. Должна открыть тебе секрет, продукты не приходят домой сами собой, и добрый домашний эльф не спускает их на веревке через дымоход. За ними нужно ходить на рынок. Хотя бы раз в неделю.

– Я догадывался об этом.

– Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Прорыть за ближайший день-два подземный ход прямо к овощным рядам?

– Ты будешь думать или упражняться в остроумии? – поинтересовался Эрик с прохладцей. С одной стороны, девчонка была ядовита не меньше него самого, и это его развлекало. Но с другой, кто дал ей право насмехаться над ним! Болезненно обостренное самолюбие яростно бунтовало, хотя умом он и сознавал, как это в сущности глупо.

– А ты смог бы разобраться, что зашифровано в этих бумагах? – посвятив несколько минут вздохам и колебаниям спросила она, бессознательно поймав его врасплох – не говорить же ему «не смогу, не сумею»! Не признавать же поражение. Эрик вынужден был принять то обстоятельство, что девушка перехитрила его своей непосредственностью – остаться в стороне ему не удастся. При такой постановке вопроса. Он не привык пасовать… Всю жизнь сражался, и чем труднее была задача, тем упорнее он шел к своей цели. И теперь гордость не позволяла ему сказать «нет», и признать, что есть кое-что, чего не может даже он.

– Посмотрим, – проговорил он, и Шарлиз поняла, что он ляжет костьми, то разберется, что к чему. Только это не принесло ей желанного облегчения. Она все равно оставалась мишенью.

–

Шарлиз спала плохо. Засыпала, просыпалась, снова засыпала, урывками видела сны, полные кошмаров, где под душераздирающий хохот она падала в какую-то черную пропасть. Ей снилась тетя Шейла в шапочке инквизитора, Франц, вооруженный стилетом, барон де Неш в закрывающей лицо накидке палача, сквозь прорези которой она видела его масляные глазки. Хоровод лиц и образов, и в каждом она видела затаившееся зло. Снился Эрик, лицо которого было страшнее любых кошмаров, но воображение все-таки расстаралось, и она видела его с яростным волчьим оскалом и приготовленной для кого-то петлей, которая призывно раскачивалась у него в руках. Может быть, она была для нее. А может, для ее врагов. Она не знала, и испытывала во сне смесь надежды и дикого ужаса. Во сне к ней пришла даже Мари, и влажно-ледяные руки, липкие, словно уже тронутые печатью разложения, коснулись ее щеки, и над ухом раздался тихий шепот: «Ты недостаточно любила меня, сестра, недостаточно, ты позволила мне умереть, и поэтому я пришла за тобой, чтобы ты была со мной по ту сторону. Пойдем со мной… со мной…».

Она открыла глаза, и щеки ее коснулось прохладное дуновение сквозняка. Не мертвая, худая и почти прозрачная ладонь Мари, а всего только сквозняк. Ничего призрачного и пугающего. Просто где-то приоткрыто окно…

Окно!

Шарлиз лихорадочно вскочила на ноги. Как назло, никакого оружия, ничего, что могло бы защитить ее! Она схватила тяжелую фарфоровую статуэтку Психеи с отбитым много лет назад носом и прижала к груди. Первое побуждение было залезть под кровать и зажмуриться. Но здравый смысл погнал ее вон из спальни, где она была как в ловушке. Если б только она успела незаметно пробраться к лестнице и подняться на второй этаж! Сейчас она отчего-то была уверена, что названый двоюродный братец защитит ее. Она еще не забыла, как он расправился с ее обидчиками на мосту. Он вполне мог защитить… когда хотел.

Она кралась босиком, судорожно сжимая тяжелую Психею и боясь дышать. Стук собственного сердца казался оглушительным, как удары кузнечного молота о наковальню.

Между тем, некто в темной одежде выскользнул из гостиной, оказавшись у нее прямо за спиной. Она успела уловить движение краем глаза, и бросилась бежать. Ступенька за ступенькой, преследуемая по пятам шумным дыханием и звуками шагов, не смея оглянуться, Шарлиз почти одолела лестницу, но вдруг в подол ее сорочки крепко вцепилась чья-то рука. Она не глядя швырнула вниз Психею, и грохот разлетающегося на осколки фарфора разнесся по дому, эхом отдаваясь в ночной тиши. Ее рывком потащили вниз – видимо хрупкая фигурка не причинила особого вреда, и девушка упала, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за ступени, но не преуспела и только глубоко вогнала под кожу занозы. Она сопротивлялась, как дикая кошка, пытаясь вывернуться из цепких рук. Речь шла о ее жизни, и Шарлиз боролась так, будто в нее вселился сам дьявол. Борьба длилась не дольше пары секунд, в какой-то момент она почти высвободилась, рванулась вверх по лестнице, но напавший на нее человек был не менее быстр, прыгнул следом, она попыталась уклониться, зацепилась ногой за плохо подогнанную доску – и вскрикнув, полетела вниз кубарем по ступенькам. На удивление – она не убилась, удар о пол только вышиб из нее дыхание. Даже боли она пока не чувствовала. Но лежа у основания лестницы с широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами, она видела, как неторопливо, но уверенно ее враг спускается к ней, поигрывая кинжалом. Теперь она поняла, почему только что осталась жива. Ее могли пырнуть ножом еще в пылу драки, но она нужна была живой – сказать, куда дела бумаги, чтобы не пришлось перерывать весь дом в поисках. Вопль замер в горле, когда пришло понимание – ей нет спасения. Вот сейчас и наступит конец всему…

Затем время остановилось, и мужчина, который шел к ней, неожиданно замер, вскинув руки к голове. Показался ей странный глухой стук, или то кровь отбивала ритм ее собственного реквиема у нее в ушах? Человек с кинжалом внезапно осел тяжелым мешком и упал лицом вниз. Его тело шлепнулось в нелепой позе – голова ниже ног, руки раскинулись как птичьи крылья – и медленно съехало под собственной тяжестью прямо к ногам Шарлиз.

Она застонала и отползла в сторону. Теперь проснулась тупая боль в ушибленной спине, саднило локти, руки были ободраны – а синяков, похоже, она падая набила штук двадцать. Но зато не свернула себе шею…можно сказать, упала вполне удачно. На верхней площадке лестницы, едва различимый в тени, стоял Эрик, одетый в одну лишь кое-как наброшенную рубашку, опирался на перила и смотрел вниз, на два распростертых тела – ее собственное и проникшего в дом незнакомца. Спустившись вниз, он критически осмотрел обоих.

– Жива? – поинтересовался он, встретившись с ней взглядом. В полумраке хорошо видны были лишь блеск их глаз да белизна одежды. Он наклонился и быстрым движением поднял ее на ноги, которые все равно отказывались слушаться, так что она пошатнулась, ища руками опору, и изо всех сил вцепилась ему в плечо. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз, ожидая, пока она отпустит его и найдет себе более прочный посох, на который можно опереться.

– Мне больно вообще-то, – заметил он, чувствуя, как ее ногти впиваются в его руку так сильно, что вот-вот брызнет кровь. Она вздрогнула, словно вспомнив, кто она, где находится, и кто это рядом с ней.

– И-извини, – пробормотала она, заикаясь.

Отпустив его, она с трудом сделала шаг и боком привалилась к стене, ловя ртом воздух. Едва не погибла, едва не погибла… Уже второй раз! Старуха с косой подошла совсем близко, так что она ощутила на своей шее ее смрадное дыхание. Но ее срок еще не вышел. Не сегодня… Пока судьба хранила. Но что будет завтра? Боже. Боже!..

Эрик присел на корточки около поверженного противника.

– Он еще жив? – шепотом спросила Шарлиз.

– Похоже, что нет, – он поискал пульс на шее, но так ничего и нащупал.

– Ч-чем ты его? – голос ее невольно истерически задрожал, все попытки быть сильной и спокойной пошли прахом. Все, за что ей оставалось цепляться, чтобы не обезуметь от ужаса, это ровный голос Эрика. Похоже, была лишь одна причина, заставлявшая его превращаться в зверя, его слабое место, страх, поедавший его изнутри, то, с чем он не умел и не способен был справиться – то, что сделало его когда-то Призраком Оперы и вычеркнуло из списков живых, приговорив к вечному одиночеству. Но сейчас он был сдержан и спокоен.

– Железной чернильницей. Думаю, попал твоему приятелю прямо в висок, так что можешь с ним попрощаться, – негромко отозвался он, вставая. – И можешь меня поблагодарить… – она едва только открыла рот, чтобы сказать ему спасибо за своевременное вмешательство, спасшее ей жизнь, как он закончил свою фразу, – за то, что не расплескал чернила по всему дому, потому что заблаговременно перевернул их на пол. Меньше отскребать придется.

Она глупо хихикнула, осознавая, что смех этот нервный и происходит не от веселья, а как реакция на дикий испуг.

– Что же нам делать с твоим гостем, а, кузина? Замуруем в погребе? И хотелось бы знать, один он, или у него есть друзья, которые будут его искать. Узнаешь, это тот же, что напал на тебя в парке?

– Того я не разглядела… сразу убежала. Фигурой вроде похож…

– Ясно. Как он попал сюда?

– Через окно…

– Почему мы не слышали звона разбитого стекла?

– Не знаю… Наверно, сумел открыть его…

– Или ты не задвинула щеколду?

– Не помню…

– Не помню, не знаю! – передразнил Эрик. – Куда прикажешь деть тело? Съесть на завтрак, кости скормить собакам? Оно, к твоему сведению, начнет разлагаться. Тебе это не понравится.

– Что я, виновата, что ли? – Шарлиз наконец ощутила обиду, и ужас отступил на второй план. – Откуда я знаю, что с ним делать.

– Твоя же тетя, – съехидничал Эрик. – Вот и думай.

– Не могу… думать, – честно ответила она. Сделала неуверенный шажок на подкашивающихся ногах и уселась на нижнюю ступеньку лестницы. Эрик что-то невразумительно проворчал в досаде, оставил в покое тело и прошел мимо нее, направляясь на второй этаж. Шарлиз ахнула.

– Ты уходишь? Собираешься оставить его здесь?

Эрик приостановился и обернулся взглянуть на нее. Она чувствовала на себе взгляд, и чуть заметно мерцали по-кошачьи зрачки его глаз. Хотя темнота скрывала его изуродованные черты, он все равно выглядел опасным. Глаза в глаза замерли они – высокий мужчина, сильный, как пантера, и обманчиво-спокойный, и обессиленно осевшая на пол рыжеволосая девушка, с надеждой ищущая его взгляд во мраке как последний оплот сдвинувшегося с основ мира.

– Мне не улыбается общество покойника, – наконец дождалась она ответа. – Но, знаешь ли, мне не улыбается и разгуливать по городу голышом.

Шарлиз смутилась. В голове у нее еще недостаточно прояснилось, чтобы самой сообразить, что Эрик должен по крайней мере одеться, чтобы уделить внимание столь нежеланному в их доме мертвецу. Он выскочил на шум, на ходу накинув на обнаженное тело рубашку, которая едва достигала бедер. Мило бы он смотрелся в таком виде на улице. Она опустила глаза, осознав, что чересчур пристально разглядывает его не защищенную одеждой фигуру, и заодно припомнив, что на ней нет ничего, кроме ночной сорочки, правда длинной и не открывающей ничего лишнего, но все же негодной для появления в ней перед посторонним мужчиной.

–

Если б только он был нормальным. Таким, как все. Если б только он не был изгоем и недочеловеком, отвратительным на вид чудовищем, живым восставшим из могилы упырем, от которого с криком отшатываются в страхе. Если б только бог, создавший на седьмой день человека, не упился на радостях и на восьмой не воплотил в жизнь свой пьяный кошмар. Тот Эрик, которым он мечтал быть, изящный, вальяжный и элегантно одетый, красивый, как греческий бог, сильный духом и уверенный в себе, тот Эрик, которому он так отчаянно пытался подражать, и иногда это ему даже удавалось, – уж он-то знал бы, как воспользоваться ситуацией, когда девушка в одной сорочке, обрисовывающей контуры небольшой округлой груди, смотрит на него, ожидая чудесного спасения. Он хорошо видел, как это должно было быть. Он бы подошел к ней и помог встать, и его руки, словно невзначай, скользнули бы по ее талии, спускаясь к бедрам, и задержались там, пока бы она не вздрогнула от затаенного волнения. Она бы покачнулась, еще слабая после пережитого ужаса, и он бы подхватил ее, обнял и притянул к себе, и слышал бы, как учащенно колотится ее сердце. А потом властно нашел бы ее губы, которые поначалу замерли бы в застенчивом сопротивлении, но после приоткрылись, запылав от проснувшегося желания. Она бы прижималась к нему всем телом, порабощенная благодарностью, опьяневшая от страсти, и в такой момент позволила бы делать с собой все, что угодно, и только приветствовала бы его ласку вздохами и сдавленными стонами. Ее руки зарылись бы в его волосы, притягивая ближе его голову, чтобы сполна насладиться поцелуем. Дрожа от предвкушения, он бы чувствовал обнаженной кожей прикосновение мягкой материи ее сорочки, единственную преграду между разгоряченными телами, и рука бы его смяла ее край, приподнимая ее и ища путь к теплой бархатистости ее тела…

Прекратить! Он дернулся всем телом, вырванный из сна наяву тревожным сигналом почуявшего опасные мысли мозга, и стряхнул с себя накатившее оцепенение. Когда же это прекратится? Он отчаянно желал наступления старости, неподвластной зову плоти и капризам не желавшего смиряться с голодом тела. Может быть тогда, когда он станет дряхлым восьмидесятилетним старцем, он сможет спокойно жить и творить, и ни любовь, ни вожделение не будут отвлекать его, дразнить или заставлять страдать. Скорей бы, скорей эта благословенная старость, пока он не начал кидаться на все, что движется, сгорая от желания погрузиться в чувственный мир, где чьи-то руки будут нежно гладить его тело, где его тоже кто-нибудь захочет, увидев в нем просто обезображенного человека, но отнюдь не монстра. Лучше бы Кристина никогда не целовала его. Лучше ему было только догадываться, как это приятно, когда тебя целуют и ласкают. Лучше бы у него не было воспоминаний, которые заставляли его душу вопить и судорожно извиваться, умоляя повторить краткую минуту блаженства. Которая обернулась еще большей болью, когда он понял, как мало это для нее значило, как сильно она его жалела, и как возбуждающе действовала на нее извращенная смесь жалости и страха. Может быть, ему это нравится, что бы там гордость не говорила против? Может быть, он этого и хочет? Может, ему упасть к ногам этой девушки, покорно склонить голову и попросить пожалеть его? Может быть, и пожалеет... Как тяжело больного калеку, умирающую старушку или слепого скульптора с переломанными ногами. Может быть, даже принудит себя погладить его, утешая. Как глупо. Глупо тешить себя воображаемыми сценами любовных ласк. Девушка относится к нему лучше, чем многие. Вернее, не так плохо, как другие. Но что бы было, если б он шагнул к ней и протянул руки к ее телу? Уж точно не объятия и томные вздохи.

Одевшись и приладив маску, Эрик спустился к покойнику, убедился, что тот не подает призраков жизни, отодвинул в сторону перекрывавший выход шкаф и с усилием закинул неподвижное тело себе на плечо.

– Запри двери и окна. Погаси свет и сиди тихо, – он поднял выпавший из рук мертвеца кинжал и бросил Шарлиз. - Держи на всякий случай. А теперь делай, как я сказал, и пойди побудь в детской с Жеаном. Отвечаешь за него передо мной головой. Дай мне ключи, сама не открывай никому, даже если святой Петр будет умолять тебя вынести ему напиться. Ясно?

– Будет исполнено, ваше величество, – пробормотала она, поднимаясь со ступеньки и покачиваясь на нетвердых ногах.

–

Утром Шарлиз едва узнала себя в зеркале. Ее лицо украшал громадный фиолетовый кровоподтек – результат падения с лестницы, один глаз заплыл, превратившись в узкую щелочку между опухшими веками. Второй глаз покраснел от бессонной ночи, покрывшись прожилками расширившихся сосудов.

Эрик появился под утро, заставив ее понервничать от души. От ее расспросов он больше отмахивался, недовольно спрашивая, какая ей разница, где именно нашли свой последний приют бренные останки негодяя, едва не отнявшего ее жизнь. С утра он засел за бумаги, сосредоточенно изучая их в надежде найти ключ к шифру и разгадать тайну, которая принесла в их жизнь столько опасностей. Шарлиз возилась с малышом, которого к счастью или к несчастью, но ночной кошмар ни капли не потревожил, словно и не было ночью шума, грохота и беготни. Возня с племянником создавала ей достойный повод крутиться неподалеку от Эрика, где по нынешним временам находиться было безопаснее всего, а у него не оставалось причин поинтересоваться, нет ли у нее другого занятия, кроме как отвлекать его от раздумий над шифром.

Дверной молоток ожил около десяти утра. Эрик и Шарлиз одновременно подняли головы, напряженно прислушиваясь. При свете дня уже было не так страшно впускать кого-то, как поздним вечером, но все-таки рискованно, и Шарлиз в конце концов робко выглянула в окно, пытаясь рассмотреть, кто там ожидает внизу.

– Это доктор Дантс! – наконец, вырвался у нее облегченный вздох, когда гость попал в поле ее зрения. – Пойду открою.

– Не стоит, – сухо заметил Эрик.

– Но я чувствую, что он хороший человек, добрый. Он искренне беспокоился за меня, хотя кто я ему? Я ему доверяю.

– Не все люди, которые приятно улыбаются, на самом деле добры, – возразил он.

– Доктор Дантс на самом деле добр, – настаивала она. – Ты просто не видел его среди тех несчастных, которых ему приходится лечить. Такой человек не может иметь порченую злом душу.

– Ты ведь не знаешь, о чем идет речь. То, что является злом с твоей точки зрения, потому что подвергает тебя опасности, возможно, величайшее благо для человечества. Рецепт вечной молодости, например. Что такое жизнь одной пустоголовой девчонки по сравнению с возможностью осчастливить весь мир?

– Это было обязательно? Обзывать меня пустоголовой? – поинтересовалась она.

– Кто же ты, если готова доверять человеку, о котором знаешь только то, что он вылечил – и не бесплатно, кстати говоря – пару больных бедняков?

– А когда я впустила тебя в свой дом, Эрик, я тоже была пустоголовой дурой?

Он закусил губу и обиженно замолчал, не глядя на нее. Шарлиз одарила его торжествующим взглядом человека, оставившего за собой последнее слово, и пошла открывать дверь. Краем глаза она заметила, что Эрик, тихо чертыхнувшись, все-таки убрал со стола бумаги, поискал рукой маску, надел ее и неохотно потащился за ней следом, видимо, решив играть благородную роль телохранителя.

Доктор Дантс, видимо, успел поволноваться, ожидая у запертой двери. Его первыми словами было:

– Шарлиз, доброе утро, вы так долго не открывали, с вами все в порядке? Я заехал узнать, стало ли вам лучше после вчераш… – он охнул и замолчал, увидев ее опухшее лицо и огромный синяк около глаза. – Что это? Это он посмел поднять на вас руку! Ваш кузен! Ударил вас!

Шарлиз и рта открыть не успела. Когда она пришла в себя от удивления и готова была опровергнуть обвинение, Дантс уже отодвинул ее и рванулся навстречу Эрику, который наблюдал за ними с почтительного расстояния, не собираясь участвовать в разговоре, но и не оставляя их наедине. Шарлиз растерянно повернулась, издав слабое протестующее «Не надо!». Кажется, Эрик и сам остолбенел. По крайней мере, молчал и не пытался уклониться, пока Дантс не налетел на него в праведном гневе и не схватил за грудки, встряхнув, как куклу. Эрик был выше, но у Дантса было преимущество неожиданности.

– Как вы посмели поднять руку на женщину! За что, за то, что она хотела помочь вам? За то, что впустила в дом гостя! Каким же низким чудовищем надо быть, чтобы ударить того, кто слабее вас!

– Франц, Франц, прекратите! – Шарлиз подбежала к ним, пытаясь разнять. - Вы неверно поняли! Прошу вас, не нужно!

Но Эрик уже очнулся, словно обвинения на время привели его в состояние ступора, и отшвырнул от себя разгневанного доктора. Тот ударился спиной о стену, но как человек тоже не хилый, быстро восстановил вышибленное дыхание и бросился на обидчика. Шарлиз, проклиная непрошеное заступничество, пыталась докричаться до Дантса, но безуспешно, поскольку тот как раз получил удар, который должен был украсить его лицо таким же синяком, как у нее самой, если не более впечатляющим.

– Прекратите, прошу вас! – кричала она. – Франц! Эрик! Прекратите же!

Но они сцепились в банальной драке, как два взбесившихся дворовых пса, обмениваясь хаотическими ударами, часть которых приходились в воздух – но только часть. Эрик был сильнее, но ему тоже досталось пару метких ударов, и из разбитой губы уже сочилась кровь. Он не произнес ни слова возмущения или оправданий, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы причинить Дантсу как можно больший ущерб. Потеряв равновесие, оба упали, но и тогда не прекратили молотить друг друга с молчаливой и оттого еще более страшной ненавистью. Только когда Дантс в очередной раз отлетел в сторону, сметенный силой удара, Шарлиз удалось вклиниться между ними, рискуя получить по затрещине от обоих.

– Хватит! – завопила она со злыми слезами на глазах. – Хватит! Франц, у нас все в порядке, поверьте! Не надо! Эрик, это недоразумение, ну прости. Франц! Пожалуйста!

Эрик молчал, не двигаясь, там же, где его застало вмешательство Шарлиз. Он остался стоять на коленях, даже не пытаясь отереть кровь. Франц, тяжело дыша, поднялся на ноги. На его лице было отчетливо написано недоверие, словно он считал, что Шарлиз нарочно выгораживает кузена, жалея его и оттого защищая от справедливой расправы.

– Франц, я прошу вас. Уходите сейчас. Поверьте, что вы совершили ошибку. Понимаю, что непреднамеренно… Но сейчас вам лучше уйти.

– Шарлиз… – доктор заколебался, видимо, не решаясь оставить ее наедине с опасным человеком и искоса поглядывая на него, словно боясь, что он поднимется на ноги и бросится на одного из них.

– Пожалуйста. Франц, сделайте, как я прошу, – взмолилась она. Что за ночь! Что за день! Что за черная полоса выдалась в ее жизни! Ее проникновенный взгляд, видимо, подействовал на Дантса, и он неуверенно поплелся к выходу, оглядываясь на нее, словно оставляя в яме с ядовитыми змеями и сомневаясь, увидит ли он ее еще когда-нибудь живой и здоровой.

– Я зайду еще, Шарлиз, – он снова покосился на Эрика, словно предупреждая его не сметь прикасаться к девушке. – Я должен быть уверен, что с вами все хорошо. До свидания. Простите.

Он медленно вышел, и Шарлиз, спотыкаясь, пошла запереть за ним дверь. Затем вернулась к Эрику, проклиная мужчин, которые никого не желали слушать и принуждали ее бегать между ними, изнывая от беспокойства. Около названого кузена она опустилась на колени, чувствуя себя виноватой донельзя. За то, что не сумела вовремя вмешаться. За то, что послужила причиной оскорбительных и несправедливых обвинений. За то, что не знала, как теперь залечить нанесенную рану.

– Только потому, что у меня такое лицо. Только потому, что у меня такое лицо… – тупо повторял Эрик, раскачиваясь, словно от боли. Она вздохнула. Да, пожалуй, потому. Хотя и не только потому… Но вряд ли он способен понять это до конца.

– Ну перестань. Эрик. Не придумывай. Не потому что лицо. Потому что Франц видел, как мы поссорились вчера из-за него. Эрик. Пожалуйста.

Он поднял на нее больные глаза и спросил с непередаваемой горечью:

– Что он имел в виду, когда сказал, что ты хотела помочь мне? Ответь мне.

– Я… я просто… Да ничего. Просто подумала, он врач, пусть он посмотрит…

Эрик ничего не ответил, опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Рука взлетела к лицу, но он не прикрылся от ее взгляда, а только сжал ее в кулак, прикусив зубами костяшки пальцев. И беззвучно заплакал. Шарлиз не знала теперь, кто из них двоих больнее задел его чувства, и застыла в немом раскаянии.


	14. Глава 14

14. Глава 14.

– Почему они до сих пор не у вас? На вас хоть в чем-то можно положиться?

– Но герр Штандер…

– Не нужно тратить мое время на оправдания. Что вы сделали за последний месяц, кроме как провалили все порученные вам дела до единого? Объясните мне, какую пользу мы имеем в результате сотрудничества с вами? Кроме потери времени на ваши отговорки и извинения.

– Но это я нашел ее!

– И вы же ее и потеряли. Какой смысл был проделать ювелирную работу и истратить столько наших денег, чтобы упустить ее в последний момент? Когда она уже должна была вывести нас на Лабефа!

– Ее кто-то предупредил!

– Вы должны были предусмотреть и это! Вы становитесь никуда не годны. Вы бесплодно провели несколько месяцев, тратя деньги и прохлаждаясь. Что вы выяснили за это время? Ничего! Представили нам доклад, из которого следует, что она невинна, аки агнец, ни с кем не виделась и ни во что не замешана. Вам за _это_ платят? Мало того. Она блестяще провела у вас под носом одну из своих лучших интриг. В то время, как вы были приставлены следить за ней! А теперь вы говорите мне, что ее предупредили! Где были вы в это время? Нежились у себя в ванной? Почему какая-то девчонка в два счета разыскала то, что вы не могли найти в течение нескольких недель? И почему, если уж девчонка оказалась проворнее, чем прожженный старый прохвост, и сделала за вас вашу работу, вы все еще не положили их мне на стол?

– Они завтра же будут у вас, клянусь. Но… герр Штандер, вы сами были уверены, что она забрала их с собой, а девчонку подставила, чтобы сбить нас со следа!

– Послушайте, больше никаких «но» и «простите»! Завтра я должен держать их в руках или получить весомое – ясно вам? – доказательство, что их более не существует, и их в данную минуту не читает кто-нибудь другой. Мне безразлично, где они были все это время, и каким образом попадут к вам. Я хочу завтра же убедиться, что они вновь в безопасном месте. У нас поджимает время, мы не можем рисковать из-за вашей бездарности!

– Герр Штандер, девчонка не так проста. Один из моих лучших людей этой ночью бесследно исчез в ее доме.

– Почему в таком случае к ней был направлен всего лишь один человек? Объясните мне, что, у вас не хватает людей? Вы экономите на самом важном, между тем как профукали десять тысяч франков на поддержание вашей легенды. Почему вы не послали столько ваших недоумков, сколько способны выполнить правильно такое простое поручение?

– Кто знал, герр Штандер! Кто мог подумать! Я был уверен, что…

– Не хочу слушать. Мне неинтересно, в чем вы уверены, а в чем нет. Уже прошла половина дня. И вы все еще не исправили свою оплошность!

– Герр Штандер, она окопалась в своем доме, как в крепости! Я не могу среди бела дня разнести двери в щепы. Обождите хотя бы до темноты. Кроме того, там происходит нечто странное. Нынче утром мой человек побывал у нее…

– Что, тоже пропал?

– Нет, но… Его едва не зашибло насмерть. Он пытался открыть окно, но стоило ему поднять задвижку, как с крыши на него свалился кирпич. Сам собой, герр Штандер, там никого не было! У девчонки там творится черт знает что. Словно она вовсе и не скромная модистка.

– Так, может быть, она и _не_ скромная модистка? Вам _это _не приходило в голову?

– Ну это доподлинно известно…

– У вас все – доподлинно известно! Только после оказывается, что бумаги лежали у вас под самым носом, а вы, как слепой крот, тыкались носом мимо цели, а женщина, за которой вам поручено следить, бесследно испарилась. Немедленно разузнать! Завтра доложите мне всю подноготную девчонки, вплоть до того, болела ли она корью и что любит на ужин. Сможете – приведите ко мне ее саму. Нет – значит, позаботьтесь, чтобы я больше ни при каких обстоятельствах не услышал о ней. И бумаги – как угодно! Выкуривайте ее, как умеете. Если никак не умеете, значит, я более не нуждаюсь в ваших услугах. А те, кто много знают и в чьих услугах более не нуждаются… догадываетесь? Нужно продолжать?

–

Пожалуй, хуже этого дня был только тот день, когда умерла Мари. И то неизвестно, может быть, вовсе и не хуже. Прямо сказать - вполне достойные друг друга два наихудших дня в ее жизни. Этот – может быть, вообще последний.

Шарлиз чувствовала себя пустым местом. К исходу дня она уже сама от души сомневалась, что является не привидением, не созданием из чистого эфира, лишенным дара речи и осязаемой плоти, и временами порывалась заглянуть в зеркало, чтобы убедиться в собственном существовании. Зеркало утверждало, что она жива и не бестелесна, хотя бы потому, что привидения, как правило, не расхаживают с синяками на отекшей физиономии, переливающимися багрово-красным и фиолетовым. Все остальные органы чувств, кроме зрения, настаивали, что мадемуазель Оллис перешла в мир духов и теперь с философской отрешенностью взирает на беспокойный мир людей с позиций незаметного вежливого наблюдателя. Эрик не замечал ее и не разговаривал с ней. Ее робкие попытки извиниться натыкались на глухую стену, ее слова оставлялись без внимания, и сколько она ни ходила за ним следом с видом, который бы разжалобил и Синюю Бороду, - а результат был все тот же. Она по-прежнему была исключена из мира живых. В глубине души она даже восхищалась. Сама она не умела обижаться так качественно и так целенаправленно изводить обидчика. Между тем, метод по справедливости следовало бы признать весьма действенным. Еще несколько часов назад она чувствовала себя неловко, раскаивалась в необдуманном поступке и ужасно о нем сожалела, но все-таки признавала перед собой, что никакого злого умысла не имела, искренне хотела помочь, и пусть и вышла бестактность, но совершенно случайно, так что она вполне заслужила отпущение грехов после покаяния и наложения строгой епитимьи. Теперь же, когда так томительно тянулись часы тревожного ожидания в полном молчании, она готова была признать, что самые чудовищные преступления века меркнут на фоне ее возмутительных деяний. Мария Кровавая обливалась слезами зависти. Нерон рвал на себе волосы. Царь Навуходоносор умолял позволить ему взять у нее несколько уроков. Даже умереть от стыда и то не поможет, ее душу отвергнет с ужасом сам Люцифер, так что парить ей вечно в пустом бесцветном пространстве между раем и адом, одинокой, несчастной и изнывающей от скуки. Если, конечно, уместно назвать скукой состояние унылого безделья в день, накануне которого на тебя совершили два покушения.

Она бы приветствовала шквал обвинений или уколы ехидных замечаний, презрительные выпады или сердитую ругань, что угодно, кроме гнетущей тишины, которую нарушали лишь ее многозначительные вздохи. Но такой щедрости, видимо, заслуживали только хорошие девочки. Она отныне к таковым не относилась, и тщетно взывала к милосердию, пытаясь обратить на себя внимания. Ее не существовало – и точка.

А ей о стольком хотелось поговорить. Просто услышать человеческий голос, который успокоит ее страхи, поделится с ней уверенностью, что все обойдется, что ничего ужасного не происходит, что выход - есть. Хотелось поразмыслить вслух о том, что может быть зашифровано в бумагах, и есть ли шанс увидеть тетю невредимой, и куда бы исчезнуть из этого дома и каким образом сделать это незаметно. Но ее монологи были никому не интересны, и тонули в тишине, как брошенные на глубоководье камни, так что ей осталось лишь вздыхать и тенью бродить за «кузеном», наблюдая за его приготовлениями. Тенью ей быть пока разрешалось. И то, по всей видимости, потому, что отослать ее прочь, приказав убираться с глаз долой, можно было лишь заговорив с ней, что вынесенный ей приговор строго-настрого воспрещал.

Ее скромный кособокий домишко перешел на осадное положение. Дверь снова была заперта на замок и подперта тяжелой мебелью. С окнами Эрик проявил фантазию, она даже толком не уследила, какими странными приспособлениями они обросли. Повсюду тянулись веревки, а кое-где даже прочные струны из клавесина. Острые ножи из кухни нависали над подоконником как ощерившиеся пасти, готовые вцепиться в незваного гостя. Пошли в ход как ловушки для крыс, которые она держала на случай нашествия на погреб, так и тяжелый чугунок, готовый, если придется, оглушить или проломить череп, если кто неосторожно возьмется за щеколду с наружной стороны.

Дом Шарлиз Оллис хотел мира. Но готовился – к войне.

–

– О Боже, Франц! – Моник Дюваль в ужасе всплеснула руками. – Что произошло? Понесли кони? Перевернулся экипаж?

– Ты только не беспокойся, Моник. Со мной все хорошо, - пробормотал он сквозь зубы, прикладывая к скуле смоченную в ледяной воде салфетку.

– Да что произошло! Ты можешь сказать? Где ты был все утро? Ты впервые не приехал вовремя в больницу, и я беспокоилась о тебе. Хорошо, барон не приезжал. Право, не знаю, что бы я ему ответила, если бы он спросил. Франц?

– Дорогая… просто поверь, что все хорошо.

– Все хорошо, только ты выглядишь так, будто не разминулся с гранитной стеной.

– Пустяк. Пара синяков, которые сойдут за три дня. Не о чем говорить, - откликнулся Дантс. – Подай мне лучше антисептик. Вон там. Что тут было утром? Никого не привозили? Что мадемуазель Рошан, ее забрали домой?

– Рошан увез отец, передавал тебе благодарности. Привезли одного беднягу со сломанными ребрами – уличная драка. Больше ничего.

– Хорошо. Сейчас вымою руки и сходим взглянуть, что там за новый пациент.

Он придвинул к себе небольшое зеркало и растер немного талька под глазом, скрадывая красноту. Моник чуть нахмурилась.

– Франц, я хотела бы знать, если у тебя какие-то проблемы.

– Никаких. Ничего, заслуживающего внимания.

– Что ж, прекрасно! – рассердилась девушка. – Тайна так тайна. Я больше не стану спрашивать. Кстати, и Шарлиз Оллис не пришла. Ведь должна была?

– Она вчера почувствовала себя дурно.

– Заболела или раздумала работать здесь? – спросила она.

– Заболела, - коротко ответил Дантс.

– Так заболела, что лежит в постели? Может быть, ей нужна помощь врача? Следовало бы заехать к ней. Девушка славная, мне она пришлась по душе. Вдруг с ней что-нибудь серьезное.

– Не тревожься. Я заезжал к ней. И у нее все в порядке. Она просто… упала и подвернула ногу.

– Ты к ней заезжал? Утром? Поэтому ты и задержался?

Дантс пробормотал полувразумительное «угу». Девушка в задумчивости воззрилась на него. Впервые такое… Ее жених был человеком на редкость открытым и миролюбивым. И вот… такое. На пустом месте – тайны. Она не видела логичной взаимосвязи между разбитым лицом и визитом к Шарлиз, но таковая напрашивалась. Самое большее, на что хватало ее фантазии, это что Франц, хотя на него это и не похоже, сделал девушке какое-то непристойное предложение, на которое и получил исчерпывающий ответ в виде удара скалкой для теста по голове. Верилось с трудом, но в жизни и не такое бывает. Что ж, придется выяснить подробности у самой Шарлиз, если она, конечно, не будет столь же скрытна. Это устроить несложно. Она сама заедет к ней узнать, как та себя чувствует – вполне достойный предлог – и сделает это не позднее, чем завтра утром.

–

Вернувшись к заинтересовавшему его накануне дому, Жан Жеро был полон самых радужных надежд. Кое-что интересное о его молодой хозяйке жандарм уже услышал от соседей. Все складывалось как нельзя лучше, и сердце его наполнялось оптимизмом от одной мысли, что он стоял в двух шагах от триумфа. Начать с того, что по свидетельствам местных обитателей, которые на его удачу просто обожали посплетничать, мадемуазель Оллис не так давно перевезла откуда-то из провинции кузена, о котором ранее никогда не упоминала. Кузен как будто был искалечен после падения с лошади и прикован к постели. Однако же ни единая душа не могла похвалиться, что видела его собственными глазами - мадемуазель, которая раньше отличалась бойким нравом и общительностью, никого в дом не приглашала. Но это полдела. С этим к комиссару не пойдешь. Никому ведь не запрещено жить особняком или быть инвалидом со сломанным хребтом. Хотя и странно, что хозяева столь нелюдимы, что не отпирали даже днем, когда он совершил очередную попытку познакомиться с подозрительной парой. Зато не далее, как нынче же утром, любопытная мадам Мантен видела, как от них выходил весьма бледный и сильно растрепанный молодой мужчина, которого ожидал скромный казенный экипаж, и что особенно интересно – он бормотал себе под нос «Чудовище, чудовище» и казался чрезвычайно взволнованным, если не сказать больше. Мадам Мантен умирала от желания узнать, кто это был, и что с ним произошло. Жан Жеро тоже хотел бы полюбопытствовать, что такого чудовищного тот увидел в доме мадемуазель Оллис, и почему он был единственным, перед кем отворилась дверь этого негостеприимного дома.

Если даже расследование завело его в сторону от поисков Призрака Оперы, то все равно он набрел на нечто интересное, и есть надежда – противозаконное.

Этой ночью Жан Жеро решил рискнуть. Он дождется темноты и все же обыщет этот дом. Пусть это и несколько предосудительно – залазить в чужие владения через окно, но иногда следует доверять предчувствиям, что у тебя под носом плетутся сети преступления. Укрывательство преступников, кстати говоря, преступление не хуже любого другого. Возможно, мадемуазель прячет у себя знаменитого убийцу и поджигателя? Правда, трудновато будет доказать, что она сделала это осознанно. Жаль, жаль. Ну тогда он хотя бы доставит комиссару самого беглеца, и за это он никак не может остаться без повышения! Но Жан Жеро, конечно же, надеялся на нечто более впечатляющее. Там за запертыми дверями должно было оказаться что-нибудь такое, что о нем бы заговорили все газеты - о «удивительном чутье» Жана Жеро, который сам, один раскрыл заговор против императора Наполеона III, например. Или обнаружил подпольный золотомонетный двор или виварий, где из людей эксперимента ради делают чудовищ. На худой конец, сошла бы продажа поддельных приворотных зелий и магических предметов.

Ближе к ночи он занял пост на противоположной стороне улочки, откуда подозрительный дом у него виден был как на ладони. Осталось только потерпеть, пока ночной мрак не скроет его фигуру защитным покровом, чтобы не спугнуть обитателей раньше времени.

Но зайти внутрь дома, который он облюбовал, жандарму Жеро была не судьба. Именно тогда, когда он предполагал наступление самого тихого и мирного времени суток, около дома напротив началось странное оживление. Он вытянул шею, предвкушая нечто еще более необычное, чем он смел надеяться, одернул форменную куртку и пощупал пистолет. Да, завтра весь Париж будет обсуждать нюх Жана Жеро, который поспел к самому разгару интереснейших событий.

Он начал беспокоиться, лишь когда число человек, обосновавшихся около дома мадемуазель Оллис, достигло семи. Трех еще он бы взял на себя. Пять… ну, с трудом, хотя он и немало гордился своей физической силой. Но семь? И кто они? Члены сатанинской секты, собравшиеся на очередное ритуальное действо? Заговорщики? – ох, навряд, слишком хорошо! И обидно же будет, если эти люди всего лишь достанут арфы или банджо, или что там еще подобное, и споют для мадемуазель серенаду.

В любом случае, вылазку пришлось отложить до более удобного момента. Жандарм отошел поглубже в тень и стал наблюдать.

–

Эрик, стоя на некотором расстоянии от окна, чтобы его силуэт не соблазнил кого-нибудь проверить, не утратила ли рука твердости и по-прежнему ли поражает десять мишеней из десяти, смотрел вниз, на улицу, где его острый глаз различал движение теней. Годы в подземелье не прошли даром. В темноте он видел прекрасно, так что получил скромное, но все-таки преимущество. Он видел их, они его – нет. Кто-то был там, снаружи, карауля их, как кот у мышиной норы. И не один человек, хотя сосчитать точное их число он не мог. Простые ловушки, которые только можно было создать за несколько часов, могли остановить этих людей, а могли и не остановить. Конечно, кое-кто свалится, насмерть зашибленный чугунным котелком по темени. Но что, если за ним придут еще трое? В подземелье ловушки создавались и совершенствовались годами. А что можно предпринять, когда под рукой нет ничего, кроме старого хлама? Оружия, и то нет. Вон девушка ходит, сжимая обеими руками кинжал, видимо, намереваясь дорого продать свою жизнь. Можно вообразить, как успешно она будет им отмахиваться. Мух только распугивать, а не защищать свою единственную жизнь. Впрочем, вряд ли он будет смотреться намного более выигрышно с удавкой против пистолетов. Наверно, они здорово посмеются. Он бы посмеялся на их месте.

Ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь колкое о том, как нелепо она держит кинжал, словно собирается то ли вспороть себе живот, то ли наколоть щепок, чтобы развести огонь в камине. Но она бы слишком хорошо поняла, что он заговорил с ней не ради того, чтобы уязвить, а всего лишь чтобы разрядить атмосферу. Он наказывал ее молчанием, но себя он наказал не меньше. Ему не меньше, чем ей, хотелось услышать человеческий голос, и кошки, которые скреблись на душе, были не менее злыми и когтистыми.

Утреннюю сцену вспоминать было безумно обидно. Глупо, да. Можно было привыкнуть и не принимать близко к сердцу. И почему каждый раз, когда они делают это с ним – для него всегда как первый? Как потеря невинности. Как первое столкновение с жестокостью и несправедливостью мира. Замкнутый круг, который всегда возвращает его с самое начало, в самое ничтожество.

Больнее всего было то, что он допустил слабость и посмотрел на нее глазами мужчины, в то же время как она - она смотрела на него даже не как на чудовище, а как на несчастное, больное, нуждающееся в помощи существо. Чудовище хотя бы внушало страх, его можно было уважать, какую бы дрожь в коленках не вызывал его победный рык. Но что, кроме жалости, мог вызывать раненый зверь, тигр с перебитой лапой, или волк с выдранными когтями, или орел с подрезанными крыльями? У него не хватало сил даже разозлиться как следует. Слишком обидно и унизительно.

А этот ее доктор – ну что ж. Ничего нового он ему не открыл. Ему всю жизнь приписывали столько злодейств, что однажды терпение истощилось, и он стал соответствовать своей дурной славе. Пусть хотя бы не даром говорят и не зря боятся. Пусть считают его выродком. Он то, чем они его сделали и не больше, их материализовавшийся кошмар об исчадье ада, убивающем голыми руками. Слова живучи. Слова порождают демонов. Вы звали дитя дьявола, и оно пришло за вами. И не во сне, а наяву. Может быть, просто не нужно было звать?

Наверное, он просто отвык. К хорошему ведь так быстро привыкается. Он и пригрелся, воображая, что к нему можно относиться по-дружески, не приписывая ему демоническую сущность. Стал забывать, медленно, но забывать, какую боль причиняет клеймо кровавого безжалостного убийцы, когда он всего лишь поднял руку на кого – на пьянчугу Буке, который угрожал его существованию, его единоличному правлению в Опере, норовил раскрыть его убежище и всячески лез в его дела? Он не трогал его до тех пор, пока тот сам не полез на рожон. И что, этого достаточно, чтобы пугать его именем детей, считать его кровожадным маньяком? Да пропади они пропадом, кому нужна их жалкая жизнь, не нужно было просто путаться у него под ногами, вот и все.

Только Кристине этого было довольно, чтобы твердить, что он убивает без разбору, беспощадно проливая реки крови. Реки крови! Подумаешь, Буке. Он вообще был… никто. Жалкий пьяница и хам.

Сказала бы она так, если бы не видела перед этим его лица? Наверное, нет.

С новой силой, словно ее вогнали поглубже, заныла в душе заноза, оставленная нежным голосом и лучистыми глазами мадемуазель Дайе… или, быть может, уже виконтессы де Шаньи? Стала ли она уже его женой? Видит ли она его гладенькое мальчишеское личико сразу, как только утром выплывает из своих сладких снов? Открылась только начавшая было затягиваться душевная рана, и никуда не деться, никуда не уйти, не спрятаться, не закрыть за собой дверь в прошлое. Одиночество не отпустит, и приговор, вынесенный ему при рождении, никогда не будет смягчен.

– Дым, - прошептала дрожащим голосом Шарлиз, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. И правда, откуда-то потянуло дымом. Эрик едва заметно взглянул на ее белое, как мел, лицо, убедившись, что она умирает от страха и просто изнывает от желания услышать что-нибудь успокаивающее. Только от него она не дождется заверений, что все обойдется. Пусть ищет поддержки у своего добросердечного лекаря-альтруиста, заступника бедных и увечных. Не у него. И что толку в кинжале, который она так судорожно прижимает к сердцу? Пусть поборется им с клубами черного дыма или рассечет надвое языки пламени. Читавшиеся в ее глазах страх и беспомощность только питали его обиду, пробуждая черные мстительные мысли. Она так унизила его и считала, что твердя наивное «Извини, пожалуйста, я не подумала» можно легко все поправить. Она даже не позволила ему остаться наедине с его унижением, у нее хватило жестокости сидеть рядом и смотреть, как по его щекам сбегают дорожки слез, упиваясь его уязвимостью.

Он простил бы ее, если бы она обняла его тогда. Но она не могла. Никто бы не смог.

Извинения же пусть прибережет для тех, кому они нужны.

А теперь ей страшно, у нее стучат зубы, и она трепещет, как птица, попавшая в силки. Дрожи, девочка, дрожи. Познай, что такое страх. Что такое безвыходность. Одиночество. Равнодушие. Попробуй выжить в мире, где ты обречен на заклание, как жертвенный агнец, просто потому, что кто-то так решил, на небе или на земле. Попробуй не впасть в отчаяние. Скрыть свою слабость. Выстоять. Выжить. Сохранить себя.

Дрожи, девочка. Тебе есть, чего бояться. Посмотри в бездну. Ты стоишь на самом краю.

Ему ведь тоже страшно. Теперь ему есть за кого бояться. Не за себя. Ему-то как раз нечего терять.

–

Что-то затевалось! И нечто такое, что если и не попадет на первые полосы газет, то все-таки не останется незамеченным комиссаром! Жан Жеро, дрожа от предвкушения, наблюдал, как неизвестные, окружившие дом напротив, обкладывали его ворохами соломы. Ровно столько, сколько достанет, чтобы к рассвету обратить домишко, где наверняка все насквозь деревянное, в груду углей. Вот и спичка чиркнула – в тишине ночи очень хорошо отдаются звуки. Пламя занималось медленно... может, солома сыровата? Интересно, интересно. Мадемуазель Оллис, кому это вы так не угодили, любопытно узнать? Ох и дыму же, однако! Не столько того огня пока, сколько начадило.

Странные все ж таки обитатели. Уж не хотят ли они заживо сгореть? Пора уже им и появиться на пороге, таща с собой нехитрый скарб, который не поздно еще спасти от пожара. Кричать «караул». Звать на помощь соседей, чтобы заливать огонь. Ан нет. Затаились. Подозрительные люди…

А вот эти, что бродят тенями кругом, ожидая, пока хозяев удастся выманить наружу, даже не подозрительные, точно преступники. Жан Жеро уже видел заголовок в завтрашней газете - «Поджигатели в Обервилье». Он еще раз пощупал пистолет. Скоро, скоро, дружочек. Вот обождем еще немного, вдруг упрямые хозяева все-таки покажутся и хоть немного отвлекут на себя внимание. Все-таки семеро есть семеро. А он один.

Между тем, пламя уже лизало стены и разгоралось все сильнее и сильнее. Этак еще немного и некого будет спасать. Домишко-то старый, прогнивший, обвалится в два счета. Кого там потом вытащишь из-под обломков? Да никого, пепел разве что вымести и развеять по ветру, читая заупокойную молитву.

Самоубийцы что ли поселились в этом доме? Или йоги какие индийские, которым и пламя-то нипочем? Им что ли предпочтительнее заживо сгореть, чем быть торжественно спасенными храбрым жандармом Жеро от рук этой шайки бандитов, что ждут своей добычи, как стая голодных грифов над умирающей лошадью? Долго они там еще собрались выдерживать характер? Или угорели от дыма и задохнулись? Была не была.

Жан Жеро завозился с пистолетом, доставая его из кобуры. Звякнули мелкие деньги в кармане, скрежетнул о стальные пуговицы пистолет, заскрипели сапоги – и не особенно новые ведь. Как все-таки разносится в ночи каждый шорох… словно… шорох…

О Матерь Божия.

Они услышали его. Повернулись к нему. Нет, они никак не могут видеть его, никак. Он надежно скрыт тенью. Слился с ночью. Абсолютно невидим. Он недаром обучался науке быть незаметным - подкрадываться, выслеживать и заковывать в наручники так быстро, чтобы преступник не успевал опомниться. Жандарма Жеро не так-то легко обнаружить, когда он того не хочет. Все, что они могли слышать, это потрескивание пламени, вот и все, не больше.

Только почему тогда они показывают пальцами в его сторону?

Ч-что им здесь нужно?

Жан Жеро повернулся и побежал прочь.

Тени, караулившие дом Шарлиз, устремились за ним. Он бежал так быстро, что они настигли его лишь в самом конце улицы...

– Это всего лишь какой-то полицейский, - протянул низкий голос с грубым, неприятным для слуха акцентом.

– Совпадений не бывает, - откликнулся голос жесткий и надменный. – Чего ему могло понадобиться, именно сегодня, именно здесь?

– Ему нужны мы?

– Но зато он не нужен нам.

И тени скользнули назад, туда, откуда пришли, а Жан Жеро остался лежать со свернутой шеей. Он нашел свой далеко не героический конец прямо напротив лавки ювелира Крейцмана, и таким образом его расследование совершило полный круг, вернув его туда, откуда он его начал.


	15. Глава 15

15. Глава 15.

Дом все глубже пропитывался дымом, и Шарлиз видела отблески постепенно набирающего силу пламени, которое пробовало на вкус стены ее жилища, чтобы распробовав как следует и нагуляв аппетит – накинуться и пожрать целиком. У нее уже начало першить в раздраженном дымом горле. Ребенок и подавно захлебывался кашлем и плачем. Она хотела открыть окно, но пальцы Эрика впились ей в плечо, почти отшвырнув ее прочь. Шарлиз пошатнулась, но устояла на ногах. Уже неплохо – хоть какое-то действие, пусть и нелюбезное. Пусть бы даже ударил ее, если ему это поможет – она готова была согласиться – лишь бы не выстраивал вокруг себя стену, за которой она оставалась в страхе и одиночестве наедине с настигшим ее кошмаром. Кошмаром, который не укладывался у нее в голове – ну как такое могло произойти, она же всегда вела скромную и незаметную жизнь, никого не трогала, никому не навредила, просто жила...

– Мы задохнемся здесь! – взмолилась она. Свежий воздух был так близко, рукой подать… и все-таки недостижим. Но Эрик ничего не сказал, погруженный в свои мысли, и глаза его были прикованы к теням, поджидавшим их в ночи. – Не молчи, ну пожалуйста, ну хватит уже. Я же попросила прощения, что ты еще от меня хочешь? Чтобы мы надышались дымом до смерти? Мне страшно, - добавила она затем тихим голосом, полным отчаяния и обреченности. – Эрик, пожалуйста. Сделай что-нибудь…

Когда прозвучал его голос – скептический и полный презрения, но все-таки голос, и она обрадовалась, как девчонка, услышав его – он, казалось, не был обращен ни к кому, и уж точно не к ней, так просто – мысли вслух.

– Ну давай, давай, открывай, создай тягу… сгорит тебе все в два счета.

– Но что же нам делать? – застонала она.

Нет ответа.

– Эрик, ну пожалуйста. Мы не можем просто опустить руки и ждать.

Молчание.

– Может, мы рискнем выскользнуть через окно моей спальни? Все лучше, чем умереть тут под обломками. Скоро тут все займется… Ну не молчи, пожалуйста. Чего мы ждем?

Бесполезно.

Слышно было, как внизу в кухне уже лопались стекла от сильного жара.

– Я начинаю догадываться, Эрик, что от тебя недаром все отвернулись, – прошипела она, начиная разъяряться из-за его упрямства. – Мне, знаешь ли, сейчас наплевать на твои фокусы. Я хочу остаться в живых! Такая вот блажь! Если нужно принесли зеркало, чтобы расшевелить тебя, то я принесу!

– Замолчи, – прорычал он с не предвещающим ничего хорошего видом и на мгновение оторвался от наблюдения за улицей, где было теперь почти светло от оранжевых отблесков.

– Видишь, помогает! – закричала она на него, гневно сжав кулачки. – Если это единственное, чем тебя можно пронять, то можешь потом на меня обижаться сколько хочешь, но я больше не хочу сидеть здесь, как пескарь на крючке, и ждать, пока меня сожрет щука. Делай что-нибудь, ты!..

– Чудовище? – словно выплюнули искривленные ненавистью губы, и он повернулся к ней. – Ты это хотела сказать? Или у тебя есть словечко похлеще? Что же ты запнулась?

Отблески пожара превратили в жуткую маску изгнанного из ада демона его собственное лицо, а игра света и теней лишила его всего человеческого, оставив только багровый дьявольский лик, похожий на незаживающую рану. Но все равно, это было вовсе не то, чего она хотела – в очередной раз уязвить его. Только заставить его встряхнуться и выжить, и помочь выжить ей.

– Не это! Не это, Эрик. Черт! Что толку с тобой говорить, если ты все равно слышишь только то, что хочешь, - она в отчаянии топнула ногой.

– О да. Хочу. Чего бы еще мне могло хотеться, - он криво усмехнулся. – Так вот и не говори со мной, раз это без толку! Дай спокойно подумать.

Ну что же это, неужели они так и будут ссориться, когда их жизни висят на волоске? Шарлиз внутренне застонала.

– Эрик, пожалуйста, давай заключим перемирие. Давай выберемся отсюда живыми, а потом злись – сколько угодно злись, только не прямо сейчас!

– Хочешь расстаться с жизнью? Ну так иди! Тебя там ждут с распростертыми объятиями. Не меня, кстати говоря. Тебя. Иди! Можешь рассказать им, если успеешь открыть рот, что ты ничего не знаешь, не хочешь знать и вообще не при чем. Можешь попытаться вручить им эти чертовы бумаги и поклясться, что не прочитала ни слова. Иди! Кто тебя держит!

Он закричал на нее, и в то же мгновение, словно сговорившись с ним вывести ее из равновесия, окно, около которого они стояли, лизнул красно-оранжевый язык пламени, которое уже поднялось так высоко, что достигало второго этажа. Шарлиз вскрикнула и отшатнулась, зажала рот рукой, сдерживая вопль ужаса. Господи, еще немного, и они все здесь обратятся в огромный пылающий факел.

– Меня держит мой племянник Жеан, Эрик! Он ребенок! Ему нужен свежий воздух! Прямо сейчас! Мы еще можем ждать, но он нет. Он погибнет, если мы тут будем препираться! И ты будешь виноват!

Его кулаки угрожающе сжались, и он шагнул ей навстречу. Но не вцепился ей в горло, как она было испугалась, а только яростно покачал головой.

– Не смей. Не смей.

Бедный маленький Жеан заходился в крике, испуганный шумом, дымом, усиливающейся жарой. Эрика затрясло, будто в лихорадке, он дернулся, а его губы дрогнули, показывая, что она попала ему в больное место. Два его слабых места, всего два, и в оба она сегодня успела его ранить. Жестоко. Шарлиз вдруг осознала, что она только что сказала и как это несправедливо. Выместила на нем свой страх и отчаяние, и за что? За то, что он не может найти выхода из ловушки, в которую не он их заманил? За то, что он не может вот так легко найти способ спасти их всех?

– Прости меня, - пробормотала она, отходя от него и безнадежно опускаясь на краешек стула. Ее пальцы отчаянно сжали виски. – Прости. Я несу какую-то чушь. Мне страшно. Мне так страшно. Я схожу с ума. Это не твоя вина, прости меня.

Эрик не стал отвечать и снова подошел к окну. Пламя трещало, но пока больше не поднималось так высоко. И все равно, в комнатах уже стало не только дымно, но и очень жарко, и по лбу градом стекал пот. Огонь уже добирался до деревянных перекрытий, грозя обрушить их.

– Они куда-то уходят, - вдруг проговорил он и обернулся на Шарлиз, словно забыв, что они только что кричали друг на друга, как ненормальные. Она встала и подошла к нему, проследив за его взглядом. Те люди, что так упорно караулили их внизу, действительно как будто зашевелились, и, похоже, их что-то удивило или испугало. И они устремились следом за каким-то человеком, который шустро, как вспугнутый заяц, понесся прочь и исчез из поля зрения. – Они кого-то увидели… - добавил он, присмотревшись повнимательнее. - Идем. Пока они отвлеклись, нужно выбираться. Другого шанса не будет.

Эрик мгновенно отбросил нарочитую медлительность, порывисто подхватил Жеана на руки, кивнул Шарлиз следовать за ним, прорычав при этом, чтоб она не вздумала отставать, и кинулся к выходу. Но путь вниз для них уже был закрыт…

Первый этаж горел. Повсюду как банда озверевших мародеров бесчинствовало пламя, шипя и выплевывая остатки обстановки, весело и азартно обыскивая темные углы в поисках еще не уничтоженных вещей. Деревянная лестница пылала, и часть ступеней уже попросту провалилась. Тлели шторы на окнах, на полу поблескивали россыпи лопнувших стекол, вовсю обугливалась деревянная мебель. Где-то с шумом и грохотом обрушилась балка.

Шарлиз даже некогда было задумываться о том, что дом, где прошла ее юность, доживал свои последние часы. В лицо ей, словно приветствуя в своих владениях, дохнул жар, и она зажмурила глаза, боясь обжечь их.

– Слишком поздно, - прошептала она, вздрогнув всем телом, когда рассыпавшиеся искры едва не прожгли ей платье. Она стояла, словно впав в ступор, глядя остановившимся взглядом на неистовый танец пламени, выделывавшего безумные па у нее на глазах, словно красуясь перед ней тем, как ловко ему удается превратить в пепел все, что было ей дорого. Эрик коснулся рукой ее плеча. Видимо, он пытался позвать ее, да она ничего не слышала, завороженная открывшимся ей зрелищем разрушения и конца ее жизни – прежней жизни или жизни вообще.

– Пошли, – он потянул ее за собой назад, в комнаты, где еще можно было находиться. Она с трудом сосредоточилась на его голосе, пытаясь понять, чего ему еще нужно, куда и зачем он хочет идти, если единственный выход наружу превратился в самое сердце преисподней. – Торопись, - прошипел он, - у нас не больше пары минут. Если они все вернутся, то тебя внизу встретят твои друзья, и вряд ли предложат чашку кофе.

– А вдруг они оставили кого-то караулить?

– Значит, кому-то из нас не повезло. Нам. Или им, - зловеще произнес он. - Ну-ка, - Эрик окинул ее быстрым оценивающим взглядом. – Убери волосы. Заколи чем-нибудь. И завяжи их каким-нибудь шарфом, есть у тебя? Вспыхнут – сгорят за секунду. И ты вместе с ними.

Шарлиз поспешно скрутила волосы жгутом и, сдернув с кресла накидку, соорудила себе неуклюжий тюрбан. Но зато он закрывал ей голову. Эрик жестом одобрил, быстро перерезал веревку, которая поддерживала ловушку для их врагов, чтоб не попасться в нее самому, и рывком распахнул окно. В комнату горячей волной ворвался раскаленный воздух, и запах дыма из сильно раздражающего ноздри стал просто удушающим. Эрик выглянул наружу, ощупал взглядом улицу.

– Давай скорее, - он схватил ее за локоть и подтолкнул к окну. – Слазь.

Она в ужасе глянула вниз, где вовсю бушевало пламя, приканчивая первый этаж, и где покачивалась среди огненного шторма одинокая веревка, которую привязал Эрик.

– Я не смогу, нет, - она замотала головой.

– Слазь! – закричал он на нее. – Некогда колебаться. Сейчас тут все обвалится.

Она вцепилась в веревку обеими руками, но не находила в себе храбрости спрыгнуть в никуда, лишиться последней опоры и броситься навстречу приветствующему ее снопами искр пылающему безумию.

– Я сорвусь, - вскрикнула она. – Там огонь! Я не могу.

– Да некогда ныть, черт тебя возьми, - Эрик пытался силой вытолкнуть ее прочь, заставить ее оторвать ноги от подоконника и выбраться наружу, но она проявляла чудеса упорства, и хваталась за веревку так крепко, что справиться с ней ему не удавалось, несмотря на всю его силу. – Выбирайся же, не будь дурой. Некогда!

– Там огонь! – снова вырвалось у Шарлиз, - Я сгорю, прости меня, нет, пожалуйста, мне страшно.

Он осыпал ее проклятиями, но ничего не помогало. Тогда он осторожно пристроил хнычущего Жеана на краю стола, плотнее завернув его в одеяло, и хотя очевидно было, что делает он это скрепя сердце и боится оставить его хотя бы на пару мгновений, влез к ней на подоконник.

– Держись за меня, чтоб тебя! - рявкнул он, и девушка тут же послушно выпустила веревку и вцепилась в него мертвой хваткой. Эрик сам взялся за веревку, обвил ее ногами, и в мгновение ока они вдвоем соскользнули вниз. Огонь протянул к ним свои жадные оранжевые пальцы, но они пронеслись мимо, и те не успели навредить им как следует, только вскользь коснувшись их своим убийственным жаром. Шарлиз судорожно вздохнула, оказавшись на твердой земле и в ужасе подняла глаза на окно, из которого они вылезли. Высоко. И там уже тоже виднеются яркие отблески, огонь уже пробрался на второй этаж, пожирая на своем пути все хрупкие деревянные преграды. Там уже тоже все горело. Боже!

– Жеан, - пробормотала она. Эрик резко встряхнул ее за плечи.

– Кинжал у тебя? Не потеряла?

– Д-да. Н-нет. Не потеряла, - заикаясь ответила она. Неужели ей придется пустить его в ход?

– Хорошо. Беги прочь, - он толкнул Шарлиз в сторону, противоположную той, куда отлучились люди, которые караулили их всю ночь, да и день наверняка тоже, хотя и не так явно. Между тем, к дому уже спешили соседи по улице с полными ведрами в руках, создавая толпу, шум и беготню, которая создавала для нее идеальную возможность незаметно улизнуть. Эрик не стал ждать, пока она начнет действовать, подтянулся, ухватился за веревку, и с ловкостью обезьяны полез вверх. Шарлиз заколебалась, но никуда не побежала. Кто бы тут ее ни караулил, вряд ли они решатся накинуться на нее с оружием на глазах у разбуженного пожаром квартала. А она не собиралась в одиночестве метаться по ночному Парижу, спасаясь от неизвестного врага. И у нее здесь семья. Она не может уйти, не убедившись, что они живы. Она дождется. И вздохнет облегченно, если бог хоть чуточку милосерден, и они все-таки живы. Или похоронит их, если они мертвы.

Кто-то окликал ее, спрашивал, все ли с ней в порядке, и отчего случился пожар, но она не слушала, не могла слушать, не могла говорить, и только отрицательно качала головой, как сумасшедшая. Сорвав с головы накидку и освободившись от неудобной повязки, сползавшей ей на глаза, Шарлиз дрожащей рукой отерла вспотевший лоб – и на пальцах остались черные разводы. Она вытерла их о платье, не задумываясь, что это теперь ее единственная оставшаяся одежда, которую придется проносить неизвестно сколько времени.

Ведра, которые выплеснули в пасть разъяренного огненного демона, лишь чуть приглушили его ярость, но этого было слишком мало, чтобы утихомирить его полностью. Соседи, беспокоившиеся в первую очередь, чтобы пламя не перекинулось на соседние дома, забегали, заметались, набирая еще воду и заливая пожар. А Шарлиз все стояла, задрав голову, и смотрела вверх, на свои окна. И ждала, шепча молитву, из которой забыла все слова, кроме «Пожалуйста, Господи», и то, кажется, как раз таких слов в молитве-то и не было. Наверное, прошло совсем немного времени. Это ей казалось, что прошли часы, или даже дни, а она все стояла и стояла неподвижная и даже позабывшая свой ужас перед преследовавшим ее неизвестным злом, ужас, который вдруг ушел на второй план, став чем-то мелким и неважным. Если она сейчас останется одна в целом мире… Если она сейчас останется одна. Если одна… Пожалуйста, Господи. В милосердии твоем. Да приидет царствие твое. Не губи. Пожалуйста, Господи. Там же уже все в огне. Да святится имя твое. Пожалуйста, Господи. Если не сейчас, то будет слишком поздно. Молись за нас грешных, даже и в час нашей смерти. Нет, нет, не надо больше смертей. Пожалуйста.

Они спускались, медленно, но спускались. Эрик привязал к себе Жеана, чтобы освободить руки, и Шарлиз бросилась к веревке, чтобы удержать ее, не давая раскачиваться – единственная помощь, которую она могла оказать, находясь внизу. Он не соскользнул быстро, как пару минут назад вместе с ней, а медленно и осторожно перебирал руками, спускаясь. То ли просто устал, то ли боялся сорваться и падением с высоты повредить беспомощному существу, полностью зависевшему от него. Боясь, что огонь все же дотянется до ускользающей из его лап добычи, или что подпаленная веревка не выдержит тяжести и лопнет, Шарлиз кусала губы, сдерживая желание заорать и поторопить его.

Минула вечность, не меньше, и наконец его ноги коснулись земли. Эрик отпустил веревку и обессиленно привалился к обугленной и мокрой от потеков воды стене. Его колени медленно подогнулись, и он опустился на корточки, опираясь спиной о то, что еще оставалось от ее дома. О сожженные руины ее дома. О пепел ее памяти о счастливом детстве и юности.

Мальчик и маска. Кажется, это и все, что он прихватил с собой в очередной этап своей беспокойной жизни. Маска и мальчик. Бедные вы оба.

Шарлиз осторожно отвязала импровизированную сумку и взяла жалобно плачущего – но, слава тебе господи, ведь живого! – малыша на руки, бормоча ему бессвязные успокаивающие слова. Эрик сидел неподвижно, вжавшись в стену, и кажется, не собирался вставать. Она тихонько позвала его.

– Идем, Эрик? Пока не разошлись спасители. Хорошо все-таки иметь соседей.

Он слабо шевельнулся, и ей показалось, что чуть слышно застонал.

– Пойдем, ну, вставай же, - она нащупала его руку и попыталась поднять силой, но он был слишком тяжел для нее. Но, по крайней мере, он взглянул на нее осмысленно, когда она энергично дернула его руку. – Эрик?

Совершив над собой усилие, он оттолкнулся рукой от стены и поднялся на нетвердые ноги.

– Мальчик? – проговорил он вопросительно. Шарлиз поняла.

– С ним все в порядке, не волнуйся. С тобой-то что?

Он не ответил, и, пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов. Весь в черной саже, в криво надетой маске, взъерошенный – ну точно сам дьявол во плоти. Или ближайший его соратник. Шарлиз взяла его под локоть, помогая держаться на ногах и понимая слишком хорошо, что далеко они так не уйдут. Она огляделась. Соседи все еще создавали суету, намереваясь все-таки покончить с пожаром, и тот медленно сдавался на милость победителей. Если их преследователи и были неподалеку, то видимо пережидали оживление и суматоху, не подходя слишком близко. Знать бы, где они затаились, чтобы ненароком не попасть им прямо в руки…

– Идем-ка, - пробормотала она. – Знаю я тут одно местечко, где мы в детстве играли в разбойников.

Проскользнув между домами, они свернули в темный дворик, а оттуда выбрались на поросший густым бурьяном и вереском пустырь, около которого терялась среди облупившихся допотопных строений полуразвалившаяся сторожка. Эрик впервые покорно плелся за ней, позволяя ей указывать дорогу и не произнося ни слова возражения или недовольства. Она не знала, показалось ей или он всхлипнул, когда она отпустила его, и он вновь осел на дощатый пол, сжавшись в комок, как раненый зверь. Не соскучишься с ним. Шарлиз подавила вздох и присела рядом.

– Что? Скажи мне, Эрик. Пожалуйста.

– Больно, - вдруг пожаловался он почти с детской беспомощностью, и его пальцы отчаянно сжали ее руку, словно ища от нее поддержки. Она испуганно оглядела его. Не поймешь – все черным черно. Что там еще с ним случилось?

– Обжегся? – наугад спросила она самое вероятное, что пришло в голову. Эрик, вздрагивая, кивнул. – Где? – на это уже он не ответил. Она осторожно провела рукой по его телу, он позволил ей, но дернулся и зашипел, когда она дотронулась до руки повыше локтя, но вряд ли все же он так расклеился из-за боли в руке.

Впрочем, она должна была догадаться.

– Снимай-ка свою маску.

Она высвободила руку, в которую впились худые бледные пальцы, на ощупь отыскала полуоплавившуюся свечу и, чиркнув спичкой, зажгла фитиль, поставив ее на пол около себя. Огонек давал слабый свет, но его было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть усталое лицо, закрытое маской, запавший левый глаз, густая тень под которым еще углубилась в неверном дрожащем свете свечи. Сбившееся то ли от боли, то ли испуга дыхание, проступившая испарина, прилипшие ко лбу пряди влажных волос, почти черных при таком слабом освещении, – Шарлиз встревоженно вглядывалась в его искаженные черты, спрашивая себя, с каким очередным несчастьем ей придется столкнуться. Эрик отклонился от ее руки, пытавшейся убрать маску, и с затравленным видом вжался спиной в темный угол. Сильного мужчины, который порой насмехался над ней, поучал ее и вытащил ее из горящего дома, здесь больше не было. Только упрямый и насмерть перепуганный ребенок. Но двое детей на нее одну, это уже как-то слишком. Она не обещала быть настолько сильной, настолько храброй.

– Эрик, - позвала она его. – Пожалуйста, доверься мне.

– Не надо, - прошептал он едва различимо, избегая ее рук. – Не тронь. Мне больно.

Она спрятала побуждение разозлиться и накричать на него, чтобы привести в чувство, и заговорила успокаивающим тоном. Таким же разговаривала Моник с безнадежными больными. Шарлиз часто дивилась обманчивой мягкости ее голоса, когда та водила ее по палатам, шепотом рассказывая печальные повести падения на самое дно, падения, приведшего этих людей в тесную палату бесплатной больницы для несчастных, брошенных и умирающих. Она взяла себя в руки, не разрешая панике ворваться в голос и придать ему дрожащие истерические интонации. Но все-таки - еще немного, и она сама сорвется – девушка понимала, что ее душевные силы тоже подходят к концу.

– Доверься мне, - мягко попросила она. – Я буду осторожна. Доверься мне.

Эрик замер натянутой струной, едва не звеня от перенапряжения, впившиеся в нижнюю губу зубы оставили на ней глубокие отметины, едва не прокусив насквозь. Он тихо охнул сквозь сжатые зубы, когда Шарлиз аккуратно отцепила маску, которую удерживала на лице только клейкая основа по краям, и отложила ее в сторону. Защищаясь, он пытался прижать обе руки к лицу, но она перехватила их за запястья и отвела.

– Убери-ка руки грязные от лица, - предупредила она. – Не хватало еще заразу какую внести.

Впору было схватиться за сердце, и Шарлиз бы так и сделала, если б руки у нее не были заняты тем, что удерживали его ладони на безопасном расстоянии. Тонкая кожица, покрывавшая его и без того изуродованную половину, растрескалась, словно пересохшая обезвоженная земля, и сочилась сукровицей. Там, где кожа была обычной, здоровой, она лишь слегка покраснела, ничего там непоправимого не будет, если и обжег немного, то все пройдет. Должно быть, ему пришлось сунуться в самое жерло огнедышащего кошмара, но все-таки удалось выбраться почти невредимым, - уже за это он мог бы быть благодарен. Только на правой стороне лица и без того больная, пергаментная, неестественно тонкая кожа заметно пострадала от огня, который всего лишь вскользь коснулся ее, или может быть, даже не от самого огня, а от сильного жара. Еще бы не больно. Наверное, не только просвечивающиеся сосуды, но и все нервные окончания чересчур близко от поверхности, то-то он потерял голову от боли. Еще и маску прицепил сверху. Безумие.

– Ты ненормальный, Эрик, ненормальный. Ты понимаешь, что ты делаешь? – она устало покачала головой, поражаясь тому, как его трагическое физическое несовершенство подчиняло себе все его поступки, мгновенно лишая способности мыслить и рассуждать здраво, свободно отдавать себе отчет в своих действиях. – Куда ты еще маску пристроил, ты бы еще клей прямо на ожог нанес. Господи.

Не отрываясь Шарлиз смотрела ему в лицо с невольной гримасой шока и сострадания, не зная, что тут можно сделать. Он на удивление не только не отворачивался, а заледенев от страха, глядел ей прямо в глаза, выжидая, что она скажет. Она заметила, что на глазах у него выступили слезы, но только выступили – не потекли. Губы приоткрылись, и частые затрудненные вздохи хрипло вырывались из его горла, словно страх, который взял его в плен, душил его, сдавливая легкие. Она осторожно приподняла двумя пальцами его подбородок, чтобы свет упал на поврежденную часть, и он без сопротивления позволил ей делать с ним все, что ей угодно. Наверное, он ждал каких-то слов, но что тут можно было сказать? Заживет… Куда денется. Лихорадочно соображая, стоит ли тащиться за два часа до рассвета через три квартала к аптекарю и устраивать ему ранний утренний подъем, требуя какой-нибудь мази от ожогов, или спокойно дождаться утра в безопасном месте, где вряд ли ее станут искать, Шарлиз внимательно оглядела его щеку. Хуже ей уже не станет. Если и добавится шрам-другой, то красоты это ему не испортит. И сама содрогнулась от циничности своих размышлений.

– У тебя есть зеркало? – не дождавшись от нее никаких вразумительных комментариев, спросил он срывающимся голосом.

– Нет, конечно, - ответила она удивленно. - Ну ты… и нашел время.

Но его искаженное лицо говорило ей, что он не находит желание увидеть себя таким уж несвоевременным.

– Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. Что со мной? Что ты видишь?

Эрик потянулся, желая коснуться гладкой половины своего лица, но отдернул руку в страхе. Она поймала ее и успокаивающе погладила.

– Ничего страшного, не нервничай. Немножко обжегся, ничего, заживет.

Недоверчивый взгляд открыл ей, что он не верит в ее заверения. Она горько усмехнулась. Вот уж воистину навязчивая идея, и ничем не успокоишь, если ему уже представилось, что обе стороны его многострадального лица изничтожены до неузнаваемости. Набравшись храбрости, она провела рукой по его левой щеке, от носа и до самой скулы.

– Там ничего такого уж страшного нет. Успокойся. Слышишь меня? Если немного и опалило, то все это пустяки и сойдет без следов. Не сходи с ума.

Прикосновение его как будто успокоило, и рука, которую она удерживала, немного расслабилась и перестала дрожать. Дыхание тоже стало ровнее. Он неподвижно смотрел на нее несколько секунд, приводя в порядок сорвавшийся с цепи разум и привыкая к мысли, что паника, охватившая его, была всего лишь результатом воспаленного воображения. Полный презрения и ненависти к себе смех, - горький смех, подобный яростному рыданию, вырвался у него, и запрокинув голову, он расхохотался.

– Вот значит как, - выкрикнул он обозленно. – Пустяки, да? И правда, трудно изуродовать шрамами урода, да? Если такую физиономию, как эту вот, что ты имеешь несчастье лицезреть перед собой, разукрасить парой-тройкой шрамов от огня, никто ведь не заметит, верно? Десять шрамов или пятнадцать или двадцать. Не один ли черт!

– Тише ты, - шикнула на него Шарлиз. – Оставь свои самоуничижительные речи до случая поблагоприятнее, ладно?

Он умолк, принимая ее правоту, и губы, искривившиеся в безрадостной усмешке, не произнесли больше ни звука. Шарлиз тоже затихла, наблюдая за ним, пока не убедилась, что взрывов неконтролируемых эмоций с его стороны более ожидать не приходится – и слава богу.

Может и нелогично, но самой девушке прикосновение к его незащищенному лицу тоже принесло облегчение. И раньше не испытывавшая особенного страха перед названым кузеном, теперь она окончательно убедилась, что в нем нет ничего нечеловеческого или внушающего сверхъестественный трепет. Просто человек. Теплый и живой, и сейчас ему безумно больно, вот и все, больше ничего. Просто человек, обреченный нести крест немыслимого уродства до конца своих дней. Вспыльчивость, неизбывная горечь, глубокий внутренний надлом, - все это отпугивало больше, чем его лицо. Но и с этим можно было мириться. С трудом, но можно было. С сочувственным вздохом, наблюдая, как он неосознанно впивается ногтями в собственные ладони и кусает изнутри щеки, принуждая себя сдерживать стоны, она протянула ему своего племянника и положила ему на колени, зная, как иногда чувство долга поднимает на ноги даже когда, казалось бы, нет уже никаких сил жить и бороться. Эрик пошевелился, пересаживаясь поудобнее и, не до конца подавив страдальческую гримасу, кое-как выровнялся, расправив плечи. Руки машинально обвились вокруг хрупкого тельца. Значит, выживет… никуда не денется, раз еще помнит, кто ему дорог.

– Займи руки, - проворчала она, сдав ему ребенка, погруженного во вполне сладкий, несмотря на обстоятельства, сон. – Схожу-ка я прогуляюсь.

– Ты что, с ума сошла? – вырвалось у него возмущенное восклицание.

– Все равно, это необходимо сделать… Жеан хочет есть. И ты вот… тоже. Схожу к мадам Мантен, может быть, они и не спят вовсе, кажется, я мельком видела ее мужа на пожаре, - она сама поразилась тому, как спокойно у нее вымолвилось это «на пожаре», словно речь шла вовсе и не о ее собственном доме. Она сглотнула. Не время для сожалений о родном очаге, когда речь идет о жизнях…

– Какая мадам Мантен, - прошипел он, морщась от боли, которую с трудом превозмогал, чтобы спорить с ней. – Только сунься туда, ты! На тот свет захотела?

– Я не буду подходить близко к… пожарищу. Обойду с другой стороны через переулок, в конце концов, если бы нас выследили, то мы бы уже тут не сидели. Если и ищут… то наверно ж далеко, правда? Решили, что мы бежим сломя голову подальше отсюда, а не таимся в двух шагах. Лучше уж я ночью рискну пробежаться… чем потом днем. Я тут прекрасно знаю каждый булыжник, так что вернусь через каких-нибудь полчаса.

– Уволь меня от твоего самообмана. Хочешь совершить самоубийство – иди и совершай.

– А что ты предлагаешь, Эрик? Спрятаться от всех и не высовывать носа на свет божий ближайшие пятьдесят лет? Это что ли выход, по-твоему?

Шарлиз прикусила язык, вспомнив, что, во-первых, именно так он, по-видимому, и прожил всю свою сознательную жизнь, а во-вторых, она не говорила и не собиралась говорить ему о том, что проникла в его тайну, так что и намекать на нее не следовало.

– Господи, - пробормотала она, - даже обидно, что мы так и не прочитали, что там было – в этих бумагах. Может, это помогло бы нам избавиться от них наконец. А теперь никто нам не поверит, никто. Даже если мы будем до скончания века твердить, что они погибли в огне.

Эрик молча кинул ей на колени пакет.

– Ты забрал их? – не скрывая удивления произнесла она. Сама она при первых признаках пожара напрочь позабыла обо всем, что не касалось спасения их жизней.

– Естественно, – отозвался он устало. – Не люблю… неоконченных дел.

–

Она шла задворками, рискуя провалиться в яму или споткнуться в темноте о какой-нибудь ненужный выброшенный на улицу хлам. Ни страха, ни отчаяния, ни чувства изнеможения… Должно быть, это были слишком сильные чувства, который блокировал ее измученный разум, оставивший ее без единой мысли в голове, вычистив из нее все, кроме желания выжить, рождавшего изворотливость и способность красиво и свободно лгать. Искушение подойти поближе к останкам родного дома Шарлиз поборола, и в потемках выбрела к обиталищу матушки Мантен, отличавшемуся необычайной опрятностью и свежайшей побелкой. Можно было только молиться, чтобы в четыре часа утра ей на голову не сбросили что-нибудь тяжелое, чтоб не мешала честным людям спать, так что Шарлиз постучала в дверь почти с опаской. Ей пришлось постучать и в окно, благо, оно располагалось невысоко – иначе не быть бы ей услышанной.

Хозяин появился на пороге полуодетый и многозначительно поигрывая дубинкой, но узнав соседку, остолбенел.

– Мы уж думали, вы погибли на пожаре, моя милая. Входите… разбужу-ка я Элен, пусть сделает вам чаю. Где ж вы бродили столько времени–то? Да входите же, входите.

Шарлиз не хотелось никакого чаю, но она не стала возражать, лишь бы тот позвал свою вездесущую и весьма энергичную супругу. Матушка Мантен заохала так, словно увидела своими глазами воскрешение Лазаря.

– Что ж это такое, соседушка моя бедная, как это случилось? Слава богу, вы живы, я-то все спрашивала моего Дени, не видал ли он Шарлиз, а он все руками разводил, не знаю мол, вот и вечно он так, дальше носа своего не увидит. Садитесь, милая моя, садитесь, отдохнете у нас, поспите. Есть у вас какие родичи-то?

Шарлиз машинально ответила отрицательным жестом.

– Ох, моя вы бедная пташка, как же вы теперь, – запричитала толстуха, водрузив на плиту внушительных размеров чайник – семья у нее была немаленькая.

– Ничего, как-нибудь справлюсь, мадам Мантен. Простите, что вломилась среди ночи…

– Что вы, что вы, милая моя, что вы! А где ж вы все это время пробыли? Пожар уже и потушили давно.

– Нигде… - проговорила Шарлиз с легкой досадой. Ей не хотелось особенно распространяться, где она прячется – матушка Мантен была недостижимым эталоном болтливости, а ей лишние разговоры сейчас были ни к чему. – Бродила по улице.

– А маленький где? Неужели… ох, не говорите только, милая, что…

– Да нет, нет, Жеан жив и здоров. Я поэтому и зашла к вам, мадам Мантен. Я без гроша и без вещей, а ребенок голоден. Если бы вы налили мне немного молока с собой… я была бы вашей вечной должницей.

– Конечно, экий пустяк, соседушка моя бедная. А с кем же вы его оставили, бедного сиротку? – с любопытством спросила женщина, отодвигая крышку погреба, чтобы спуститься туда за продуктами.

– У… зеленщицы Иветт. Но у нее самой пусто…вы же знаете, как она бедна, на рынке вечно берет попорченные овощи, чтобы дешевле, а уж молоко для нее роскошь недостижимая, - соврала Шарлиз на голубом глазу. Привычка врать у нее постепенно укоренялась, став второй натурой. И ее собственные проблемы сказались, и скрытный кузен добавил… Вся ее жизнь теперь протекала за завесой тайны и недомолвок.

– А братец ваш, тоже?

Шарлиз едва не подтвердила. В последний момент она остановила себя, сообразив, что следующим вопросом мадам Мантен наверняка будет то, каким образом прикованный к кровати мужчина со сломанным хребтом, каким она его описала, умудрился покинуть пылающее здание. Не изящная же двадцатидвухлетняя девушка вытащила его на руках. Те люди, которые могли видеть его на пожаре, скорее всего не придали значения, что какой-то человек полез по веревке за ребенком – мало ли отчаянных безумцев.

– Нет, мой кузен, - она отвела глаза, боясь, что в них огромными огненными буквами проступит слово «ложь», - он не спасся.

– О! Мне очень жаль, дорогая. Ужасно, ужасно, заживо сгореть, ой, - она снова увлеклась причитаниями, хотя очевидно было, что страдала лишь от одного – от страстного желания с кем-нибудь поделиться новостями или услышать еще что-нибудь не менее захватывающее.

– Да, печально, - устало согласилась Шарлиз. – Но он был в таком положении, что, может быть, только приветствовал избавление от страданий.

Любопытная кумушка едва не прослезилась, представив себе печальную картину того, как несчастный калека с воодушевлением встречает страшную, но неизбежную кончину. От ее трагических вздохов поднимался ветер.

– Нет у вас еще чего-нибудь от ожогов? – добавила она, лихорадочно соображая, для кого бы теперь, когда она так успешно «похоронила» единственного родственника, попросить лекарства.

– Бедняжечка, соседка! – ойкнула матушка Мантен. – Вы еще и пострадали! Сколько ж вам несчастий-то выпало! Давайте-ка покажите мне, я вам помогу повязочку наложить, на себе чай не очень-то удобно. Ох, бедная вы моя. Как не повезло!

Вот эта самая простота и есть та, что хуже воровства. Шарлиз хотелось мученически закатить глаза и застонать… и под настроение подпадало, и легенду поддержать было бы весьма кстати. Кому ж теперь приписать ожоги? Или на какое место себе их поместить, чтобы матушка Мантен не вызвалась помогать накладывать повязки?

– Да нет, мадам Мантен, со мной-то все хорошо. Это… Иветт.

А что будет, когда завтра кумушка пойдет за свежим салатом и обнаружит зеленщицу ни сном ни духом не ведающей о своих ночных приключениях? Но уж врать так врать.

– Она по глупости хотела подобрать кое-что из уцелевших вещей, и схватилась рукой прямо за тлеющую головешку… обожглась.

И если пышнотелая матрона сейчас предложит пойти вместе с ней к зеленщице оказывать той медицинскую помощь… то она, Шарлиз, за себя не ручается…

Но, к счастью, мадам Мантен ограничилась тяжкими вздохами и сочувственными причитаниями и вынесла ей из погреба молоко, кое-что из еды - Шарлиз приняла ее не менее охотно, и пыльную бутылочку темного стекла.

– Это масло из зверобоя, сама делала, как рукой все снимет, берите, милая.

Шарлиз не стала отнекиваться и с благодарностью сложила все в пакет.

– А то приходили бы к нам ночевать? – тут же предложила соседка. – Чего там у Иветт, теснота одна. А у меня хоть и шумно - дети вон попросыпаются, так хоть караул кричи, но зато место найдется где голову приклонить.

Подавив вздох – у мадам Мантен может и впрямь неплохо, только вот ее ищут какие-то неизвестные люди, которые не останавливаются ни перед чем в своем желании добраться до нее, да еще на ее совести упрямый, как черт, «кузен», который будет таскать ее по темным углам и подвалам, лишь бы подальше от людей. Понять-то его можно. Будь у нее такое же с лицом, наверное, тоже б не рвалась покрасоваться перед соседями, только неясно, как дальше-то с этим жить…

–

Заблудиться в ночи было проще простого, и только внутреннее чутье человека, который в детстве бегал дотемна по здешним дворам и закоулкам, вело Шарлиз по нужному пути. Ноги сами свернули, куда следует, и она благополучно выбралась к сторожке. С печальной усмешкой она заметила, что в ней начала укореняться привычка ходить крадучись, то ли как воришка-карманник, то ли как охотящийся за воробьем кот. Как будто никто не попадался ей по дороге, так что девушка надеялась, что ее вылазка не принесет новых хлопот. Она приостановилась, приглядываясь, не заметен ли снаружи отблеск зажженной свечи. Но все было черно – как и всегда в предрассветные часы, время самого сладкого сна.

Шарлиз потянула на себя скрипучую дверь и вошла. Какое-то смутное беспокойство видимо все же тлело в душе, потому что облегчение, которое она испытала, убедившись, что все в порядке, было заметным, словно камень с души свалился.

Свеча почти оплыла, превратившись в короткий огарок и давала слабый ореол света, достаточного только, чтобы различать предметы и лица. Эрик приподнял голову, услышав шаги. Вид у него был измученный, но вполне вменяемый, что не могло не обнадеживать.

– Возьми, - Шарлиз протянула ему холодную на ощупь бутылочку. – Налей просто на платок и приложи. Говорят, должно помочь.

Он поколебался, но выдавил короткое «спасибо», хотя и с таким усилием, словно отрывал его от себя.

– Что дальше? – наконец, вздохнула Шарлиз, наблюдая за его скованными под ее настойчивым взглядом манипуляциями. – Здесь вот останемся на весь день? Так тут и развернуться толком негде. Или может лучше уйдем? Вряд ли нас до сих пор караулят. Вон мадам Мантен была в полной уверенности, что я погибла в огне.

– То мадам Мантен, - бросил Эрик коротко.

– Ну, все равно. Раз до сих пор нас тут не нашли, значит ищут где-то в другом месте. Прошло уже время, достаточное, чтобы пересечь пол-Парижа. Может, поедем к больнице, доктор Дантс найдет там комнатку, где можно провести пару дней? А искать нас прямо у волка в пасти вряд ли кто станет.

– Нет, - откликнулся Эрик, которому разговаривать мешал поминутно соскальзывающий платок, приложенный к обожженному месту, так что он заменял общение многозначительными взглядами, сообщившими Шарлиз, что он находит ее предложения более чем глупыми.

– Мне больше некуда идти, - помрачнев, заметила она.

– Сен-Дени.

– Что?

– Твоя чертова тетка. Был там у нее дом или нет?

– Не знаю… Может и был. Но я не знаю, где именно.

– Так узнай.

– Узнай! – фыркнула она. – Легко сказать. Ну, можно попробовать прикинуться бедными родичами из деревни и порасспросить местных жителей, не знает ли кто, где живет мадам Прево. Но так можно долго искать… Как бы меня они не нашли первыми.

– Ты искать и не будешь.

Шарлиз пожала плечами, смиряясь с тем, что развернутые ответы получит в другой раз, а пока – придется удовлетвориться этими.

– Тогда может быть пойдем отсюда? – предложила она. - Уже вот-вот светать начнет. Если ты, конечно, в состоянии куда-то идти.

– У меня щека болит, а не ноги, - был ей сухой ответ. Что ж… она предложила путь к отступлению, но он отказался.

– Тогда у нас пять минут на завтрак и подъем, - заметила она ему в тон.

–

Комиссар Жювиль испытал настоящее потрясение, когда узнал, что один из его людей, Жеро, тот самый, которому было поручено разузнать подробности появления на окраине Парижа человека в маске, описанием так походившего на исчезнувшего Призрака, рано утром обнаружен мертвым буквально в двух шагах от того места, где это предположительное появление и состоялось.

И хотя на нем не было обнаружено пенджабского лассо или веревки, шейные позвонки его были сломаны, а голова вывернута под немыслимым углом. Тот, кто это сделал, обладал недюжинной физической силой и жестокостью. Почерк преступления несколько отличался, но разве даже убийцы не совершенствуют свое мастерство?

Комиссар готов был поставить сто против одного, что недалекий, но весьма въедливый Жеро напал на след. И нашел таки того, кто никогда не останавливался перед тем, чтобы перерезать нить чужой жизни, если она мешала его планам. Того, кто не постеснялся продемонстрировать, что знает, что они ищут его - знает, кто именно его ищет и где. И бросил вызов, презрительно швырнув к их ногам тело соглядатая. Очень на него похоже. Этот не прячет следов преступления и не боится наказания. Его деяния - плевок в лицо всей системе правосудия. Что ж, увидим – чья возьмет.

Жаль Жеро. Хотя он погиб не зря.

И несказанно радует, что Призрак Оперы все еще в Париже. Он здесь, жив, свободен и будет убивать снова. Это оставляет все шансы схватить его живым и предать суду. О, из этого можно сделать шикарный процесс. Та охота, которую затеяли в Опере – как хорошо, что он не имеет к ней никакого отношения! – просто задумка тупиц. Кому нужен безгласный труп? Нет, он, Жювиль, поймает его и приведет на гильотину, да так, чтобы все знали, что коварный маньяк спасовал перед гением великого сыщика. И тогда можно бросать унылую службу за грошовое жалование и заняться наконец прибыльным и немудреным частным сыском – отслеживать неверных жен и выводить на чистую воду мелких шантажистов.


	16. Глава 16

16. Глава 16

В эту ночь не случилось ни ветра, ни бури, но Эрик все равно слышал их. Они пели в его голове, вторя печальному плачу валторн, горестным стонам гобоев и тромбонов, вздохам флейты и завыванию труб, грозно перекрывавших голос оркестра своими низкими трагическими тонами. Литавры создавали из ничего голос молнии, и их яростные вскрики вспышками гнева обезумевшей стихии врывались в воспаленное сознание. Ему казалось, что нити музыки вплетены прямо в ткань мироздания, и любой, каждый при желании может закрыть глаза, отрешиться от всего, и тоже приобщиться к этим прекрасным звукам, разделить их с ним и обрести нечто более ценное, чем какие-то суетные мелкие радости. Вдохнуть красоту и слиться с ней. Пропустить ее сквозь себя. Этой красоте не было дела до всех видимых внешних проявлений, и даже прикоснувшись к такому, как он, она оставалась все такой же чистой, возвышенной и незапятнанной. Невыразимо прекрасной. Отделившись от него, музыка улетала дальше в небеса, унося с собой частичку его самого, но и оставляя взамен долю своего совершенства. И даже творец всего сущего по справедливости должен был отворачиваться в досаде, понимая, что его собственные бури не столь безупречны, их требовательный голос не столь внушителен, а плач его ветра не так надрывает душу, как ветер, о котором тревожно наигрывало многоголосие альтов. Может быть, это и есть безумие, слышать голос ветра, которого нет? Не так ли сходят с ума? Или это весь мир проклят глухотой, а ему как единственное утешение за несложившуюся жизнь дарована способность слышать нечто за границами восприятия обычных человеческих чувств? Ночь не онемела, все-таки не онемела, не лишила его своей милости, не отвернулась от своего хозяина, создателя чувственных снов и чудовищных кошмаров, рождаемых от темной страсти поющего в подземной тьме органа или игривого голоска клавесина. Ночь не покинула в беде своего отпрыска, прильнувшего к ее темному, орошенному водопадом звезд бархатному покрову, ища спасения и поддержки. Музыка ночи была ранена, но оправлялась, оживала, крепла, набирала новую силу. А может, это была какая-то другая музыка, музыка непроглядной предрассветной тьмы и приближающегося рассвета, которая пришла на смену той, что оставила его, уйдя рука об руку с Кристиной. Слышит ли она ее в ночи, раз увела с собой? Или ночи ее полны лишь светлых невинных снов и предвкушения грядущего счастья? Или же, напротив, они подобны самой вольной и волнующей грезе, где музыка ночи нашептывает ей пылкие желания и дарит пронзительную сладостную дрожь, отдаваясь которой она тонет в объятиях того, кто подтолкнул ее разбить сердце своего учителя и вывел прямо под лучи утреннего солнца.

Солнца.

Которое скоро взойдет. А он не знает, не знает и не представляет себе, как справится с этим испытанием. Это слишком много. Больше, чем он может выдержать. И даже маску, свою вторую кожу, одеть невозможно, невыносимо даже подумать о том, чтобы прижать что-то к щеке, пылающей словно сам дьявол дал пощечину раскаленной пятерней. Если б речь шла о нем одном, он без колебаний провел бы светлое время суток под защитой тесных, но надежных стен убежища, даже рискуя, что кто-нибудь из любопытных местных на него наткнется, мало ли – дети придут играть, или влюбленные назначат друг другу свидание. Для самых неудержимых и жадных до новых впечатлений у него всегда был бы ответ в виде мгновенно затягивающейся на шее петли.

Он мог бы придушить и при Шарлиз. Не остановился бы.

Может, даже хотел бы показать ей, что он не тот, кем она его считает. Он грозен и беспощаден, и ей следовало бы трепеща склоняться перед ним. Там, в темных пещерах его подземелья, легко было оставаться могущественным. Там ему не перед кем было выдать правду о том, как он на самом деле слаб.

Но он не cмог бы сделать того же при Жеане. Которому было только полтора месяца. Который еще ничего не понимал. Но ведь маленькая, хрупкая, невинная душа уже поселилась в нем, и пусть еще была нераспустившимся бутоном, но она существовала и должна была оставаться чистой. Может быть, тогда хотя бы ему силы небесные позволят быть ангелом в раю. Не в аду.

Пусть он сам мог ответить миру жестокостью на жестокость и не раскаиваться в этом, отринуть законы общества, которое не погнушалось растоптать его, но не мог научить этому своего ребенка. Жеан заслуживал лучшей участи. Его душа не должна быть искалечена с самого раннего детства. Увидеть, как проливается кровь, проследить, как отлетает чужая душа в ад или в рай – успеет. Пусть пока есть, кому его защитить, он не узнает, что такое кошмар наяву. Может быть, он снова станет уязвимым – через Жеана, и пусть. Пусть он попадется вновь на отравленную приманку, он уже пошел на это однажды добровольно – ради любви, и если потребуется – пойдет снова. Если он заслужит таким образом, чтобы кто-то полюбил его, поверил ему и полагался всецело, значит пусть будут искупительные жертвы. И он согласен, даже если в жертву потребуется принести его собственную кровь. Лишь бы круглые водянисто-зеленые глаза беззащитного существа, которое ему доверили, не уставились на него однажды с испугом.

Нельзя повторить однажды сделанную ошибку.

Он испугал и потерял Кристину. Это больно, но… он сумеет обойтись без нее, утешаясь тем, что подарил ей счастье, и может быть – по справедливости так и должно быть – она вспоминает его с долей благодарности. Но любовь к женщине это еще не все. Любил ли Лир свою жену? Любила ли она его? Так ли важно? Он любил свое дитя, которое никогда не предавало его. Ни за что бы не отвернулось.

И поэтому он наступил себе на горло и позволил увлечь себя навстречу первым лучам рассвета. Будь его тело изо льда, он и то не мог бы испытывать большего ужаса перед солнцем. Он обязан был рассеяться, как морок, при первом же прикосновении теплых лучей света или рассыпаться в пепел, как вампир, потому что сама земля должна была возмутиться против подобного оскверняющего ее непотребства. И так было бы проще, рассыпаться в прах и перестать быть. Но на подобную милость надеяться не стоит. Утро придется пережить. Он должен. У него есть обязательства.

Ожидание казни хуже самой казни. Небо только начинало слабо розоветь, а пепелище осталось далеко позади. Не особо задумываясь, куда идут и где собираются остановиться, они с Шарлиз проделали немалый путь, стараясь хотя бы придерживаться нужного направления и полагаясь в том лишь на свое чутье. Тьма редела, медленно уступая место свету, и было так жутко, словно с приближением утра мир наполнялся ядовитыми испарениями. Эрик не знал ничего лучше музыки, чтобы спрятаться от тоски и страха, это было то единственное, что позволяло ему продержаться долгие годы без единого друга. Музыка была его близкими, любовницей, единственным собеседником и смыслом существования, и она пришла к нему по доброй воле, чтобы снова помочь и дать силы, не требуя взамен ничего, кроме как слышать ее и запоминать, и мысленно раскладывать на отдельные партии для его будущего оркестра.

И хотя не было бури и ветра, и Лир с шутом не брели прочь куда глаза глядят, распростившись с привычным миром и превратившись в одночасье в гонимых и бездомных, но Эрик все равно видел холодную желтоватую степь, слышал рев стихий и знал, как бы он создал на сцене иллюзию того, что унылая вересковая пустошь простирается далеко за горизонт. И слышал, как в его голове оплакивает низкое предательство грустный напев валторн. Легко слышать, когда и сам он был таким же отвергнутым, гонимым и близким к помешательству. И так же одиноко брел по степи – или по темным парижским улочкам - что по большому счету не так и важно.

Он напрасно нарисовал Шарлиз Гонерильей. Он ошибся. Она была Шутом. Ядовитым, лукавым, обманчиво глупым, но все-таки верным спутником.

Эрик не сожалел, что второй раз в его жизни его музыку пожрал огонь. Его совершенная память восстановила бы даже титанический труд «Дон Жуана», где каждая нота была выстрадана, каждый перелив песни был отзвуком его потаенных желаний, каждое пропетое слово – криком его души. Но «Дон Жуана» он не хотел больше видеть. Не хотел помнить. Пусть будет предан огню. Пусть никогда больше не возродится память об охоте, где он был и гордым орлом, пикирующим на беззащитного кролика, и кроликом, замирающим на мушке у безжалостного охотника, для которого тот всего лишь добыча. Будет другая музыка, новая, которая верным псом следовала за ним по пятам, нашептывая ему в ухо мелодии, изумительные в своем совершенстве. С таким спутником ему ничто было не страшно. У него был собственный мир, куда всегда можно было ускользнуть.

И пусть в реальном мире его преследовали несчастья всех сортов и мастей, и нигде он не мог найти тихого пристанища, все это можно было не допускать в сердце, пока там гневным протестом звучала тема предательства.

_Боги, в высоте _

_Гремящие, перстом отметьте ныне _

_Своих врагов! Преступник, на душе _

_Твоей лежит сокрытое злодейство _

_Опомнись и покайся! Руку спрячь _

_Кровавую, непойманный убийца! _

_Кровосмеситель с праведным лицом, _

_Клятвопреступник с обликом святого _

_Откройте тайники своих сердец, _

_Гнездилища порока и просите _

_Помилованья свыше! Я не так _

_Перед другими грешен, как другие- _

_Передо мной. (с) В.Шекспир _

–

–

– Значит, вы понимаете, мадемуазель, что я в любой момент могу арестовать вашу мать за пособничество?

– Но… это ведь неправда.

– Отчего же неправда. Правда. Господин виконт де Шаньи показал, что сведения о местопребывании преступника им получены непосредственно от вашей матери. Таким образом, скрывая их от правосудия, она совершила противозаконное деяние. Ваша мать покрывала убийцу. Вы это осознаете? Кроме того, она попустительствовала и помогала шантажу, на который неоднократно жаловались господин Андре и господин Фирмен. Этого достаточно, чтобы она провела несколько лет, обдумывая свое поведение. Гильотину не обещаю, но время, проведенное за решеткой, женщин не красит. Ваша мать выйдет на свободу седой старухой.

– Умоляю вас, комиссар. Моя мама не хотела причинить никому вреда.

– Если бы ваша мама одумалась на несколько дней раньше и показала дорогу жандармам, то как минимум один человек остался бы в живых. Кроме того, имуществу владельцев Опера Популер не был бы нанесен столь значительный ущерб. Как вы считаете, мадемуазель, это означает, что ваша мать не причинила никому вреда или нет?

– Но мама не могла знать…

– Как же не могла, когда и мадемуазель Лорет, и мадемуазель Жермен, и еще вот у меня список имен тех девушек, что лично слышали, как ваша мать предупреждала рабочего Буке о том, что ему следует опасаться за свою жизнь. И в результате – он все-таки погиб. Так что же? Ваша мать ничего не знала о преступлениях? Нет уж, мадемуазель, все она знала, знала и попустительствовала и препятствовала правосудию.

– Но она не могла просто взять и выдать его! Господин комиссар! Он бы убил ее!

– О нет, мадемуазель. Боюсь, вы не понимаете. Правосудие не беспокоит, что какая-то мадам Жири боялась стать очередной жертвой. Ее обязанностью было придти сюда и сообщить об имеющейся у нее информации, которая может помочь следствию. И далее бояться ей было бы нечего и незачем, так как преступник был бы арестован и лишен возможности творить зло. Страх не может служить оправданием. Не забывайте, мадемуазель, господин Пьянджи был бы жив, если бы накануне премьеры отряд жандармов спокойно спустился под оперу и окружил убежище негодяя. Ваша мать не менее Призрака Оперы виновата в смерти знаменитого певца.

Мэг Жири устало опустила голову. По правде, ей уже было все равно. Пьянджи, Призрак, пусть бы все жили или умирали, делали все, что им угодно, только покинули ее жизнь. Пусть бы все они поубивали друг друга. Бедная мама. Когда она положила ей на колени найденную внизу белую полумаску, та закрыла лицо руками и застонала так, словно пережила крушение мира. После они никогда не обсуждали все, что случилось. Мать замкнулась в себе и часами сидела у окна в печальной задумчивости, не занятая никаким делом. Она предала доверие полагавшегося на ее верность друга. Она едва не обрекла воспитанницу на вечное рабство в ночи. Она не помешала убийству невинного человека. Как бы ни поступила она тогда – кто-то должен был пострадать. Кто-то из небезразличных ей людей. Сама Мэг долго мыкалась по Парижу в поисках работы и наконец поступила в открывший год назад на Монмартре «Фоли Бержер», где еще набирали девушек в кордебалет. Новая работа не нравилась ей. В «Фоли Бержер» не было души. Сюда приходили повеселиться, отдохнуть, иногда и уйти после спектакля в номера с одной из хорошеньких молодых танцовщиц. В родной опере было то же самое, и все же в ней жил дух служения Искусству, который поддерживали такие люди, как ее мать.

– Господин комиссар. Вы ведь пригласили меня не просто так, верно? Не для того, чтобы поговорить со мной о моей матери. Уже прошло полтора месяца со дня пожара в театре, и если до сих пор вы не арестовали мою мать, значит, вам это не слишком нужно. А теперь мы с ней вам зачем-то понадобились. Зачем?

– Вы не так наивны, мадемуазель, как может показаться на первый взгляд, - благодушно заметил Жювиль. – Естественно, мне нет никакого интереса отправлять пожилую даму в тюрьму. Хотя я могу это сделать. Однако мне не нужна мадам Жири сама по себе. Мне нужен Призрак Оперы. Живой. Которого можно отправить на гильотину. Чтобы поймать его, мне нужны вы. Теперь, когда я знаю, что он жив, находится в Париже и приблизительно в какой части его устроил себе новое обиталище, осталось только выманить его. К сожалению, невесту виконта де Шаньи не может быть и речи привлечь к этому делу. Очень жаль, но нам придется считаться с нежеланием виконта далее иметь что-то общее с этой историей. Но мы обойдемся и без него, и без мадемуазель Дайе.

– Поверьте, господин комиссар, что ни я, ни моя мать не имеем никаких связей с Призраком. Мы его ни разу с тех пор не видели. И я бы только рада была, если бы так оно и оставалось впредь. Он разрушил нашу жизнь.

– О нет. Если вы не хотите увидеть вашу мать в тюрьме вместе с проститутками и воровками, то вы должны быть заинтересованы увидеть его снова.

– Но я действительно не имею понятия, где скрывается Призрак, если он действительно жив!

– Никто не знает. Вот для этого мне и нужны вы или любая другая безобидная с виду девушка, которая сможет узнать его, если увидит. И которая знает толк в том, что может его заинтересовать.

Мэг в отчаянии всплеснула руками.

– Но я видела его всего один раз и мельком, на расстоянии! И не знаю ничего сверх того, что знают другие из газет!

– От вас и не требуется снабжать меня информацией. У меня для вас другое дело, и уж оно-то вам по силам. Я даю нам с вами месяц, мадемуазель, - комиссар беспечно пожал плечами. - Если через месяц Призрак будет слушать речь прокурора в зале суда, я буду считать мадам Жири невинной жертвой обстоятельств. Иначе – пусть пеняет на себя. Можно построить обвинительную речь и так, что вашу мать признают не просто сообщницей, а и вдохновительницей преступлений. В конце концов, какие возможности были у несчастного урода? Гораздо меньшие, чем у близкой к директорам дамы-балетмейстера. Это тянет минимум на полноценный шантаж. Может быть, свихнувшийся под оперой бедняга писал свои угрозы под диктовку более умной и хитрой особы?

– Что вы от меня хотите? – глухо отозвалась девушка.

– Другой разговор, мадемуазель. Вижу, наконец до вас дошло, что со мной следует ладить. Итак, вот - смотрите. Здесь кое-что, что удалось собрать после того, как добрые служители Терпсихоры в досаде разнесли в клочья убежище нашего Призрака, не обнаружив там его самого. Мне самому, знаете ли, медведь на ухо наступил. Мне ваши полосы да кружочки ни о чем не говорят. Впрочем, я найду людей, которые смогут погудеть на трубе или попиликать на скрипке, и не важно, насколько отвратительно это будет звучать. Чем отвратительнее, тем лучше. Мне нужно, чтобы вы выбрали нужные ноты, - он протянул девушке листы, исписанные размытыми чернилами – должно быть, ноты выловили из воды. - Большой отрывок не нужен, пусть будет мало, но узнаваемо. Не нужны никакие Моцарты и прочие великие. Найдите что-нибудь, принадлежащее перу вашего подземного маэстро. Будет отлично, если это будет что-нибудь из печально известного «Дон Жуана». Но не обязательно. Главное, чтобы под эту мелодию, которую после будет фальшиво напевать весь парижский сброд, вы могли станцевать. И это будет лучший номер балагана, который через денек расположится на Рыночной площади в Обервилье. Шоу уродов, глотатель шпаг, фокусники, клоун и великолепный танцевальный номер памяти Призрака Оперы. Выбирайте музыку, мадемуазель. Афиши будут готовы уже к вечеру. Надеюсь, вы будете популярны среди черни.

Мэг немеющими пальцами взяла в руки разрозненные, грязные ноты.

– Он убьет меня, если я сделаю это с его музыкой, - пробормотала она.

– Ну, мои люди вас подстрахуют. Впрочем, не думаю, что он кинется сразу же душить вас. Должно же его заинтриговать, что привело балерину в пошлый дешевый балаган. А ваше дело, если потребуется, рассказать ему жалостливую историю и заманить в мои руки. Можете говорить что угодно, хоть что ваша матушка при смерти, хоть что вы собираете пожертвования на свадебный наряд для Кристины Дайе. Главное, чтобы ветер слухов донес до него весть о том, как соблазнительна танцовщица, которая пляшет на площади под веселенькое тра-та-та из его творений. Зная то, что мне рассказал виконт, не сомневаюсь, что Призрак будет в восторге от сочетания его музыки, балагана и дочери Жири. Вы выбрали, мадемуазель? Не смотрите на ноты, будто они вас покусают. Вы хотите, чтобы у вашей матери было все в порядке или нет?

Руки девушки вяло перебирали фрагменты и черновики партитур и наконец извлекли один. Желтоватый нотный лист лег на стол между ней и комиссаром.

– Это танец цыганки. Мой танец. Я танцевала его на сцене. Он из «Дон Жуана».

– Показывайте.

– Здесь? Без музыки?

– О, от вас не требуется технического совершенства. Качество вашего исполнения меня абсолютно не волнует. Можете спотыкаться и быть неуклюжей, как корова. Это ваши проблемы, если вас закидают гнилыми овощами или освистают каким-нибудь иным принятым у них способом. Там, знаете ли, публика не интеллигентная. Пока же я просто хочу взглянуть, что именно вы намереваетесь исполнять.

Мэг Жири покорно встала и, разувшись, поднялась на высокие полупальцы. Сделала несколько па, вперив безрадостный взгляд в золотистый паркет кабинета комиссара. Он смотрел не больше минуты, потом махнул рукой в знак того, что удовлетворен.

– Только больше жизни, мадемуазель, больше энергии. Не будьте сонной мухой. Если вы своим трагическим видом отпугнете мне Призрака, поверьте, ваша мать сполна расплатится за мое разочарование.

Балерина остановилась, без слов глядя на Жювиля. Но он размышлял о своем.

– Что ж, на сегодня вы можете быть свободны, мадемуазель. Готовьтесь провести воскресный день с нами. Я жду вас утром. Вам дадут костюм, и мои люди отвезут вас на ярмарку, где все подготовят к вашему выступлению. Рекламу этого представления я беру на себя.

Она опустила глаза и вышла, не прощаясь.

Бедная девочка. Конечно же, Призрак и разговаривать с ней не станет. Свернет ей шею за святотатство, да и дело с концом.

Жаль белокурую малышку, хороша, дивно хороша. Зато у них будет свежее покушение. Может быть даже труп, если они не успеют схватить его раньше.

Но его люди будут начеку. И кровавый убийца ответит за свои преступления.

За Буке, за Пьянджи. За Жеро и, возможно, Мэг Жири.

–

–

«Отчет, который вы мне предоставили, не выдерживает никакой критики.

Я хочу видеть совершенно однозначные доказательства. Где тело, если девушка мертва? Где ее кости? Где останки? Кто видел ее мертвой? Где эти люди? Меня не интересуют пустые слова. Где письма? Вы держали их в руках? Вы лично их сожгли? В любом случае, я желаю видеть их пепел. Вы понимаете, что речь идет о государственных интересах?

Мне непонятно, как молодой особе хватило характера сгореть заживо и не попытаться спастись. Подозреваю, что ваши люди просто упустили ее.

Я не удовлетворен. Вы провалили задание и показали себя полнейшим дилетантом.

Сотрудничество с вами, барон, меня более не интересует.

У вас есть двадцать четыре часа, чтобы покинуть пределы Франции.

Штандер.

29.04.1870»

–

–

Более всего остального Моник сожалела, что не попросила Франца поехать с ней. То есть, она сознательно поехала одна, желая переговорить с Шарлиз с глазу на глаз, но теперь жалела, что ей некого схватить за руку, дрожа и зажмурив глаза. Она стояла перед черными стенами. Перед унылыми черными развалинами. Дверь была открыта, вернее, отсутствовала вовсе, снятая с петель, и внутри тоже все было одинаково черно и печально. Горький въедливый запах дыма пропитал воздух.

Она осторожно вошла, оглядываясь в надежде увидеть кого-нибудь. Неужели… бедная Шарлиз погибла? Как мог случиться такой ужасный пожар?

Ей казалось, что стены поскрипывали, готовые осыпаться, как карточный домик. Здесь опасно было оставаться. Она подняла голову и увидела над собой весеннее нежно-голубое небо. Перекрытия обвалились, крыша тоже, путь на второй этаж был перекрыт рухнувшей балкой.

– Мадемуазель?

Моник Дюваль вздрогнула и резко обернулась.

– Мадемуазель Оллис, полагаю?

Она невольно отступила назад. Ее беспокоил этот человек, который смотрел на нее с порога. Слишком суровая складка пересекала крупный широкий лоб. Слишком пристально и цепко глядели на нее чуть сощуренные глаза. И за спиной у него маячили еще люди. Двое.

– К-кто вы? – проговорила она, заикаясь. – Что вам нужно?

Мужчина рассмеялся.

– Я хочу знать, где Шейла Прево, мадемуазель. Более ничего.

– Я не…

– Мадемуазель Оллис, не тратьте мое время на ложь.

– Я не мадемуазель Оллис…

– Естественно. А я не Пьер Дювонн. Вы здесь гуляете по пепелищу, вероятно, любуясь окрестностями. И решили взглянуть поближе на развалины Помпеи. Вы это мне хотели сказать?

– Нет, я всего лишь хотела объяснить, что…

– Взять ее! Вижу, нет смысла тянуть время. Будем разговаривать в другом месте.

Она не успела вскрикнуть, как ловкие пальцы завернули ей руки за спину, а рот ее заткнули кляпом, не позволяя ей звать на помощь.

–

–

– Сен-Дени большое.

Эрик повернулся к приунывшей Шарлиз, чье замечание не скрывало ее пессимистического расположения духа. Они сидели на могильной плите безлюдного кладбища, где поутру не было ни живой души. Ветер чуть шевелил мягкую траву. Пахло весенней свежестью, словно не на кладбище вовсе, а в парке или в лесу, где распускаются первые цветы, зеленеют травы и перекликаются молодой листве оживившиеся от первого тепла пичуги. Он устроился удобно, привалившись спиной к каменному надгробию, и приложил к ожогу холодный компресс, отогнавший жалящие укусы боли и принесший желанное облегчение. Ему не хотелось возвращаться мыслями в реальность. Не хотелось уходить из мира, что дарил ему музыку, - музыку, которую Шарлиз не способна была услышать, и которая как раз складывалась в величественную арию, игравшую у него в голове. И его раздражал ее голос, произносящий какие-то обыденные, ненужные вещи и отвлекавший его. Ну да, Сен-Дени большое. И что с того? Он хотел бы слышать голос, который мог бы выразить красоту мелодии, сотканую им в голове. Нежный, высокий и певучий. Чудесное лирическое сопрано его ученицы. Если нет, то лучше никакого вовсе. Его устроит и тишина.

– Эрик?

Придется все-таки отвечать.

– Что ты хочешь услышать? Что Сен-Дени слишком велико, чтобы разыскать там дом, который ты вероятно унаследовала после тетки-утопленницы? Или заверения, что не пройдет и часа, как мы обыщем каждый закоулок и найдем его?

– Не хочешь разговаривать, так и скажи.

– Не хочу разговаривать, - подтвердил он холодно, удовлетворившись тем, что Шарлиз сердито скрестила на груди руки, задетая его равнодушным тоном. А почему он должен быть с ней вежлив? Чтобы она решила, что может держаться покровительственно, как заботливая старшая сестрица? Глупая девчонка.

– Значит, у тебя нет никаких идей?

Нет, не конец еще разговорам. От Шарлиз так просто не отделаешься.

– Идей насчет чего?

– Насчет того, как найти дом, не привлекая к себе внимания, естественно, - нетерпеливо произнесла девушка. - Или у нас есть лучшее место, где можно остановиться? Можно, к примеру, выкопать берлогу на кладбище. Или поселиться в склепе, выметя чей-нибудь прах и отодвинув парочку скелетов. Тебя устроит?

– Вполне. Хорошая мысль… насчет склепа, - откликнулся он.

– Не жди только, что я буду носить тебе в склеп обеды и горячую воду. Дичай там сам, пока борода изо мха не вырастет.

– Ради бога, мне прислуга и не нужна, - фыркнул он. Шарлиз нахмурилась.

– Ну ты как себе знаешь, Эрик. Но мой племянник нуждается в нормальных условиях. Можно конечно, и тут на кладбище прожить, супа из крапивы наварить, подаяние у ворот собирать, в воскресенье, наверное, хорошо подают. Но, ты меня прости, это как-то на любителя судьба.

Жеан, да… Она права. Жеану нужен настоящий дом.

– Так ищи же. Неужели так тяжело найти дом, зная кому он принадлежит? Спроси у кого-нибудь, - Эрик знал, что ее будет злить его снисходительный тон, будто она глупая маленькая девочка, которая ничего не умеет. Но за последние сутки он уже так уронил себя перед ней… Как вернуть хотя бы часть самоуважения, заставить ее забыть его слезы, боль, страх? Нет, шпильками статус-кво не восстановить. Этого мало. Если бы он умел по-другому… если бы умел.

– У кого спросить? – сдержанно переспросила Шарлиз. Она не собиралась ссориться. Хотя у нее недовольно раздувались ноздри, и в глазах вспыхивали нетерпеливые огоньки.

– Да у кого угодно, - он неопределенно махнул рукой. Вот так вот, девочка. Очевидно ведь, у кого. Что тут еще спрашивать? Неужто сама не понимаешь?

Она сохранила спокойствие.

– Ты считаешь, что это безопасно? Расспрашивать?

– О господи, конечно же, я не предлагаю тебе ходить по Сен-Дени, рассказывая всем и каждому, что ты и есть Шарлиз Оллис, племянница мадам Прево – убейте меня, пожалуйста. Оденешься кем-нибудь, на кого мало обращают внимание.

– Монахиней? – подумав, предложила она.

– На них как раз обращают внимание. И потом, в тебе так же мало от монахини, как во мне от ангела, - он самоуничижительно усмехнулся. – Таких рыжих раньше сжигали на костре. Просто на всякий случай, от греха подальше. Нету у тебя во взгляде ничего смиренного и благочестивого.

– Не знаю, считать это оскорблением или комплиментом.

– Чем хочешь, - он безразлично пожал плечами.

– И кем же ты предлагаешь меня одеть?

– Сойдет и кокотка в поисках покровителя.

– Чудесно. Шлюхой. Замечательно. Это ты хорошо придумал, - процедила она сквозь зубы, метнув на него обжигающий взгляд. Эрик не отреагировал, продолжая спокойно развивать свою мысль. Конечно, можно бы придумать и что-то другое, но разве есть лучший способ вернуть девушку на место, сбив с нее флер самоуверенности?

– Это лучший способ отвлечь внимание от твоей внешности, - проговорил он. – Кто смотрит на лица девок? Никто. Мы достанем тебе яркое платье, в котором ты будешь на редкость вульгарна. И у тебя будет повод приставать к незнакомцам с разговорами. Скажешь, например, что ты дошла до жизни такой, потому что твоя хозяйка мадам Прево выгнала тебя с работы из-за того, что ты дурно вытирала пыль.

– А потом что прикажешь, спать с ними, чтобы заработать на кусок хлеба? – Шарлиз все-таки разозлилась. Сильно разозлилась. Голос ее зазвенел высоко и гневно. Эрик брезгливо поморщился.

– Это уж как хочешь.

– А в бордель воровать мне платье с декольте _ты_ пойдешь, Эрик?

Туше.

Естественно, нет. Таким, как он, в подобные места путь заказан. Даже ко всему привычные и не особо переборчивые беспутные девки умеют пищать и орать. Впрочем, если они очень закаленные, могут просто лопнуть от смеха. Чудовище выбралось из своего темного логова и пришло терять невинность. Смешно.

Нет уж, он знал единственный способ, как получить то, что ему требовалось.

С Пьянджи этот способ сработал.

А он ведь стоил дюжины уличных девок.


	17. Глава 17

17. Глава 17.

Как же ей не хотелось его отпускать.

Она предчувствовала, что Эрик сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Именно с таким выражением, решительным и упрямым, и совершаются все самые отчаянные безумства. Но как его остановишь? Она знала, что если начнет его убеждать, названый кузен станет упираться с удвоенной энергией. Ей придется положиться на его здравый смысл. И еще на его привязанность к малышу. Ну не может человек, способный полюбить столь обделенное существо, быть по-настоящему жесток. Не может рисковать тем малым, что у него есть, ради сиюминутной прихоти.

– Я не останусь здесь на кладбище, одна, - проговорила она, скармливая Жеану остатки выпрошенного у матушки Мантен молока. Она старалась не смотреть на Эрика, чтобы взглядом не выдать волнения, от которого сейчас могло стать только хуже. Только краем глаза наблюдала, как он пытался аккуратно прицепить маску, но в конце концов в раздражении отшвырнул ее в сторону, чертыхнулся и долго сидел молча, до крови кусая губы. Он не отвечал ей. О чем думал, она не знала. Понимал ли он, каким самоубийством отдавала его вылазка? Наверное, да. Но не собирался отступать. – Эрик, я не останусь здесь. Ты меня слышишь? – снова обратилась она к нему.

– Ну и где ты предпочитаешь остаться? – голос его звучал недовольно, словно она утомила его своими капризами. Хотя она ни разу еще не пожаловалась на то, что напугана, устала или озябла.

– Отведи нас на какой-нибудь постоялый двор. Надеюсь, если я соскребу все мелкие монеты, то у меня хватит на то, чтобы перекусить. Есть хочется, - вздохнула Шарлиз. – Можно было бы съездить к месье Жапризо, кстати, который должен тебе кое-каких денег. Тогда можно было бы спокойно провести пару дней в гостинице. Но на извозчика у меня не хватит, а пешком идти слишком далеко.

– Не пойду я ни на какой постоялый двор, - его, кажется, передернуло от одного ее предложения. Значит, он собирался прятаться, по-прежнему собирался прятаться. Какие же планы и идеи бродили в его голове? Куда собирался идти? Знать бы. У нее заныло под ложечкой от тревоги.

– Можно ведь обождать вечера. Начнет темнеть. Будет проще.

– Ты, кажется, не хотела ночевать на кладбище? – уточнил он с насмешкой.

– Знаешь, лучше я разок переночую в склепе. Чем… - она оборвала фразу. Что она хотела сказать ему? Может быть, чем в тюрьме? Или чем в гробу?

– Чем что? – спросил он с угрозой, чувствуя что непродолженная фраза несла ему какую-то обидную издевку. Ну почему она так упорно сопротивлялась? Почему не хотела позволить ему просто решить затруднение так, как он привык? Он же не желал ей ничего плохого. Могла она хотя бы принять то, что он предлагал ей, и поблагодарить? Есть вообще в мире благодарность? Или это пустой звук? Какой смысл помогать глупой пичуге, запутавшейся в чужих силках, если она трепыхает крыльями, мешая высвобождать ее из ловушки? Почему бы ей просто не помолчать?

– У меня дурное предчувствие, - просто сказала Шарлиз. Что бы он ни задумал, ей это заранее не нравилось. Это отражалось у него в глазах – бездна, в которую он намеревался увлечь их. Может быть – из лучших побуждений. Но бездна от этого не становилась менее глубокой. – Пожалуйста, Эрик, не спеши уходить. И у Жеана, мне кажется, начинается жар. Он, наверное, промерз.

Она пользуется его слабостью. Да простит ее Господь, но она играет на чувствах, играть на которых грешно. Это непорядочно, она знает. Но она пока не придумала другого способа удержать его. Прости, Боже. И прости, Эрик. И Жеан тоже пусть простит.

Эрик тут же шагнул к ней, растеряв все свое холодное высокомерие, которым он отгородился от нее. Пальцы, которые только что гневно сжимались в кулаки, пока он пререкался с ней, ласково прикоснулись к нежному белому лбу, который целиком поместился бы у него в ладони.

– Я ничего не чувствую… - пробормотал он. Шарлиз молчала, не сводя глаз с личика ребенка, боясь, что на светлой коже ее щек проступит яркий и очень заметный румянец стыда, если только она поднимет взгляд. Маленький Жеан молчаливо снес прикосновение, не испугавшись и не приветствуя его улыбкой. Серьезный ребенок. Его сосредоточенный взгляд иногда пугал ее. Это взгляд не видел ее, не следил за ней, какими бы яркими игрушками она его не привлекала. Он видел нечто невидимое глазу у нее за спиной, а она даже не была преградой для его зрения. Он смотрел сквозь нее. Или ей так казалось.

– Может быть, мне померещилось, - признала она тихо. Но зерно тревоги уже взошло, Эрик, поколебавшись мгновение, присел около нее, и на лице его отразилась беспомощность. И ему даже в голову не пришло, что она сказала так, только бы остановить его, заставить его задержаться и еще раз все обдумать. И слава Богу. Если бы он понял, что она лжет, никогда больше не поверил бы ей.

– Давай его мне, мои руки теплее…

Шарлиз покорно отдала ему Жеана. Затем встала и медленно пошла между могил, читая надписи, чтобы отвлечься. Что делать дальше, она не знала. Ничто в ее жизни не подготовило ее к нынешним событиям. Пусть ее юность не была проста и безоблачна, но была черта, которую ее несчастья не переступали. А теперь она бездомна, как бродячая кошка. Ее преследуют, как охотники пушистую рыжую лисицу, которую после пустят на манто. У нее на попечении малое дитя, которое погибнет, если не заботиться о нем как следует. И второе дитя, взрослое, способное отломать кукле голову, чтобы взглянуть, что там у нее внутри. Одержимое тягой к саморазрушению. Слишком гордое, чтобы сдаться. Слишком беззащитное, чтобы жить. И она уже не может просто убежать от него и предоставить ему сходить с ума, как ему нравится. Нельзя ведь кормить увечного бездомного пса, если после снова прогонишь его на мороз. А она покормила его с рук, и привязала к себе. Жестоко теперь приказать ему убираться вон, обнаружив, что он натащил в дом блох или гоняется за чужими кошками, облаивая весь район. Может быть, это ее крест. Но она взвалила его, ей его теперь и нести.

–

–

Он шел за этой девицей уже несколько кварталов. Она завлекающе виляла крутыми бедрами, подчеркнутыми непрактично узкой юбкой цвета бычьей крови. Сутулая спина, словно ее образ жизни подразумевал исключительно многочасовое сидение за письменным столом, была обтянута алой материей, и на широковатой для ее роста талии покачивался в такт ходьбе вульгарнейший из бантов. За один такой бант в своем театре он зашиб бы тысячу глупых Карлотт. Он не сомневался, что боковым зрением девица давно выхватила его фигуру и теперь красовалась перед ним, рассчитывая на неплохой заработок.

Чудное платье, красотка. И росту в ней столько же, сколько в Шарлиз. То, что нужно.

Ему пришлось-таки пойти на поводу у Шарлиз и пойти вместе с ней искать постоялый двор, где дешево кормили немудреным ужином. Она тянула время. Кривила носом, учуяв запах жареных шкварок, вздыхала, заметив на улице неподалеку собачьи нечистоты, и тащила его прочь, предлагая пройти еще немного в поисках более приличного места. Она что-то чувствовала. Не знала, на что он способен, защищая свою правду, но, видимо, у этих женщин все-таки интуиция развита до смешного сильно. Она чуяла исходящее от него веяние угрозы, и, как охотничья собака, делала стойку на невидимую и неслышимую пока опасность, весть о которой принес ей лишь острый нюх. И она не хотела, чтобы он уходил. Хотела навязать ему свою волю, свой образ жизни, свою проклятую мораль, свое чертово воспитание, запрещавшее ей отнимать бесполезную чужую жизнь, даже когда это было логично обосновано и необходимо. Может быть, от нее и можно было требовать играть по библейским правилам. А ему на них начхать. Он не человек и не созданье божье. Человек скроен по образу и подобию создателя, а мог ли бог быть поражен настолько омерзительными отметинами? Нет уж, он, дитя дьявола, должен требовать собственную, сатанинскую Библию, которой и будет следовать. И то если дьяволу будет что предложить своему детищу взамен служения ему, послушания и смиренных молитв. Ему безгрешность помыслов уже не поможет вознестись в рай. Пусть же хранят чистоту те, кто еще не потеряны для небес.

Эрик был достаточно проницателен, чтобы перевести на человеческий язык тоскливые взгляды, которые бросала на него Шарлиз, когда он уходил, оставив их с Жеаном греться у очага, поглощая чечевичную похлебку с морковью. Он довел ее до порога, пресек попытки забраковать чересчур шумное место, где можно нарваться на каких-нибудь знакомых, проследил, чтобы она уселась за столик и получила за свои последние гроши скромный ужин. Как будто он оставлял их в безопасности, в тепле и покое, и мальчик вовсе не выглядел больным, должно быть, ей просто показалось. Шумное место! Не смешно ли? Двор порос бурьяном, калитка висела на одной петле, и кроме Шарлиз в грязноватой полутемной таверне сидели пару накачавшихся пивом работяг, которые интересовались только глубиной своих кружек, с жадностью оглядывая их на свет – не кончается ли выпивка. Вот и все. Она просто искала повод вцепиться в него и не пускать. И так ведь уже продержала почти дотемна то под одним, то под другим предлогом! Ну откуда она могла знать, что у него на уме? Не могла ведь знать! Почему же смотрела на него такими несчастными умоляющими глазами, словно он собирался вернуться к ней с иудиными сребрениками в кармане. Подумаешь, еще одна уличная девка. Он всего только собирался избавить мир от одного лишнего рта, поглощающего кислород. И тогда назавтра Шарлиз уже можно будет выпускать в людное место, изменив ее облик до неузнаваемости. Кто узнает скромную шляпницу и неудавшуюся медицинскую сестру в одетой в нечто алое и вызывающее девке с наглой походкой? Любой отвернется. Кому интересно разглядывать женщину, на которой будто написано «дешевка»? А если кто и заговорит с ней со вполне определенной целью, то в жизни не станет искать в ней следов мадемуазель Оллис, потому что ни одна уважающая себя женщина добровольно не превратит себя в такое чучело.

Пришлось чуть убыстрить шаги, пока безлюдная улочка не сменилась более широкой и освещенной. Пальцы коснулись скрученной в кармане веревки, поглаживая ее, как будто успокаивая живую, готовую броситься и ужалить змею. Она ничего не успеет почувствовать. Уж об этом-то он позаботится. Ему не нужны ни ее боль, ни ее страх. Только ее кошмарное аляповатое платье. И деньги, если они у нее есть, тоже бы пригодились. А разве она пожалела бы его, будто она на его месте?

Эрик почти поравнялся с ней. Девица приостановилась, поджидая его. Кажется, она его не боялась. Зря. Порядочные люди не преследуют одиноких девиц на полутемной улице, даже если намереваются за разумную плату получить от их тела некоторое удовольствие. Или она думает, что игра в кошки-мышки входит в стоимость ее услуг? Нет, красотка, прости, но сегодня платить придется тебе. Сегодня выдался у тебя неудачный денек.

Удавка в кармане жгла ему руку. Остается надеяться, что она не успеет осознать, испугаться и заорать. Лучше всего ей не заметить ничего странного до той секунды, когда на ее разум падет черная пелена забвения. Так лучше для нее – к чему ей испытывать леденящее разум осознание, что старуха с косой пришла за ней, так лучше для него – незачем ему привлекать ненужное внимание шумом. Эрик отвернул лицо, чтобы она не заметила раньше времени дьявольской печати. Щека невыносимо чесалась, чтобы он не вздумать забыть, кто он такой. Она больше не болела, но подсохшая корка на растрескавшейся коже зудела так, словно по ней носились толпища муравьев, и желание потереть ее рукой сводило с ума. Ну же, красотка, еще последний шаг. И ты отдашь свое тело. Только не так, как ты думаешь.

– Пять франков в час, - проговорила девица, раздвигая в усмешке размалеванные кармином губы. Теперь она стояла под фонарем, подбоченившись, крупные груди рвались прочь из узкого алого корсажа, выступая над ним, как подошедшее белесое тесто. Он постарался запомнить ее. Прическу. Позу. Выпяченную губу. Вот так она должна выглядеть, грязная непотребная девка, продающая себя. Девка, на дряблом изношенном теле которой запечатлено не менее сотни отпечатков жирных потных рук. Тьфу. Забавно будет научить Шарлиз держаться вот так.

Он рывком выдернул из кармана удавку и со змеиной стремительностью бросился наперерез ничего не подозревающей шлюхе, мгновенно оказавшись к ней вплотную и лицом к лицу.

–

–

Все мысли Шарлиз крутились около Эрика. Кусок в горло не шел, хотя она силой заставила себя доесть заказанную порцию, понимая, что когда состоится следующая трапеза и состоится ли она вообще - это тот еще вопрос. И подкрепить силы нужно было именно сейчас, несмотря на то, что тревога не отпускала ее ни на мгновение, терзая хуже чесотки. Ну что - что пришло ему в голову? Мало ей своих неприятностей. Ее шестое чувство криком кричало, звонило в набат, размахивало знаменами, требуя чтобы она сделала что-нибудь. Что? Что! Связать его по рукам и ногам? Он бы не дался.

Если он сделает что-нибудь ужасное, здесь будет и часть ее вины. Она должна была его остановить. Но не остановила. Не захотела оскорблять его высказанными вслух подозрениями на тот случай, если она все-таки ошиблась, и ничего сверх того, чтобы прокрасться тайком в заведение, куда ходят без спутниц, и взять то, что ему нужно, он не задумал. И упоминать о Призраке Оперы она тоже не желала. Заблудилась в своей лжи, влипла в нее, как муха в паучьи сети. Должна была вмешаться. Должна была остановить. Он уже убивал прежде. Дай бог, чтобы в целях самозащиты. Но она сомневалась. Не делай этого, Эрик. Пожалуйста. Не делай этого.

Жеан промочил обвертывавшую его домотканую материю, и ей пришлось отлучиться и снять нижнюю юбку, соорудив из нее нечто бесформенное, но сухое. Платье без крахмальной поддержки под широким длинным подолом противно и непривычно липло к ногам, мешая ходить. За ее столом, когда она вернулась в общий зал, уже сидела долговязая молодая особа с грубым неопрятно подкрашенным лицом и потягивала вино. Шарлиз около нее выглядела барышней, почти благородной дворянкой, изящно одетой и утонченной. Она уловила на себе удивленный взгляд, будто вопрошающий, кто она такая, и как здесь оказалась. Все-таки, жалкий постоялый двор в вечерние часы не место для молодой женщины с ребенком.

– Ты бы шла отсюда, подруга, - посоветовала она Шарлиз, зевнув и вытянув под столом длинные ноги. – Если не хочешь приключений. А ты, вижу, не хочешь. В нашем деле дети помеха. Их стоит оставлять дома.

– Я не могу уйти, - спокойно откликнулась Шарлиз. – Я должна кое-кого дождаться.

– Вот и ждала бы в другом месте. Если, конечно, не хочешь с кем-нибудь познакомиться. Поближе. Тут к ночи все оживится. У тебя отбоя не будет от кавалеров.

Шарлиз сглотнула, невольно пробежав взглядом по соседним столикам.

– Да рано еще просто, - ухмыльнулась соседка по столу. – Еще время совсем детское. Вот и шла бы ты. Пока еще можно. После не отпустят, пока не отработаешь.

– Я не могу, - повторила Шарлиз, чуть побледнев.

– Может ты подработать решила? Так девочки тебе не будут рады. Новеньких не очень-то жалуют. Иди тогда лучше на улицу. Не рискуй уйти отсюда с располосованной мордой.

– Как тебя зовут?

Та едва не поперхнулась.

– А тебе-то что? Жанетта. А что, ты девочек предпочитаешь? А с виду тихоня.

– Жанетта, мне нужно платье. Вроде твоего. Но у меня нет денег.

– Все-таки работать собралась? – хихикнула подвыпившая молодая женщина.

– Возможно… Но уж точно не здесь. И не сейчас. Но в этом наряде я похожа на серую мышь. Мне нужно что-то ярче. Помоги мне. Хотя бы советом, а?

Жанетта оценивающе оглядела ее фигуру.

– Худа ты больно, подруга. Вроде и ничего так, все при тебе, но маловато, чтобы на тебя как мухи на мед слетелись. Ты б подкормилась, что ли.

– Платье, - напомнила она.

– А что я тебе? Чай не белошвейка. Деньги платишь и шьешь, что надо. Без денег можно только в мучном мешке дыру проделать да голову продеть. А хочешь, обменяемся. Коли твое платье целое, я возьму его, сестре младшей отдам. Ей рано еще расфуфыриваться. А тебе принесу что-нибудь взамен из своего. Но не обессудь. Не с иголочки.

– Вроде целое. Смотри, - Шарлиз расправила его, показывая ей юбку. – Разве что постирать надо.

– Это-то не беда. Так что, нести что ли? Не раздумаешь? Смотри, твое-то, хотя и цвета непонятного, а вижу, что из хорошей материи. Подороже будет того, что я принесу.

– Не важно, лишь бы оно было… ярким. Сама понимаешь каким.

– Угу. Как тут не понимать, чай не дура. Ну ладно. Сейчас притащу, я тут в двух шагах.

Жанетта вернулась быстро и принесла платье не только откровенно дешевое, но и не слишком чистое и требовавшее починки. Зато оно было отвратительно-зеленым и открытым. Грубое подобие кружев свисало с лифа, как болотные водоросли. Зеленое платье и рыжие волосы. Убийственное сочетание.

Но она оденет его. Переступив через отвращение, что неопрятная особа, что сидит напротив, надевала его на голое тело и носила. Наденет, потому что сидеть здесь и ждать невыносимо. Если понадобится, она станет посреди улицы и заорет, да так чтобы вздрогнуло пол-Парижа, умоляя Эрика вернуться. Вернуться к ней, не причиняя никому никакого зла. Пожалуйста. Есть и другие способы добиться желаемого, которые не замешаны на крови. Пожалуйста, пусть она ошибается, пусть думает о нем хуже, чем он есть на самом деле. Они с Жеаном – вот и все, что у нее осталось. Если он сделает это, ей придется бежать от него прочь, и одной прятаться в ночи, подальше от внушающей ужас души, изъеденной черной гнилью.

–

–

Она все равно закричала. Наверное, он не был достаточно быстр. Впрочем, не может быть. Наверное, он не был достаточно решителен, поскольку двигаться более стремительно было просто невозможно. Это был предел человеческих возможностей. Но она успела заорать так, будто видит перед собой воплощение всех кошмаров вселенной, заключенных в одном единственном человеке.

Конечно же, она не разглядела, что у него в руке. Она просто посмотрела ему в лицо, неожиданно оказавшееся прямо перед ней. Ярко освещенное. Чудовищное.

Она не должна была успеть его разглядеть. Петля должна была затянуться прежде, чем она бы поняла, что происходит, прежде, чем ее мозгу передался бы тревожный сигнал, когда глаза ее зафиксировали бы лик монстра, протягивающего руки к ее шее. Должна была, но прежде он вспомнил свою Кристину, свою прекрасную девочку, в которую он вложил душу, которая верила ему, как самой себе, а потом отвернулась от него, не скрывая отвращения. Твоя душа еще безобразнее, чем твое лицо. Так она сказала. И тогда ему острым ножом резануло по сердцу осознание, каким уродом она его видит. Еще безобразнее. Да куда уж там еще?

Не вовремя, наверное, вспомнилось. Но обида улеглась, по крайней мере, время сделало ее не такой острой. И когда память о ее словах вернулась, он увидел вдруг свою душу ее глазами, такой же гадкой, грязной, изуродованной и изувеченной, как раздавленная сапогом гусеница. Безобразен снаружи и внутри. Так ли важно? Что меняет, если душа его тоже носит уродливые отметины? Ничего. Сколько бы ни было на нем дьявольских меток, он все равно страшен, для них всех он все равно не человек. Так какая разница, чиста его душа или выпачкана грязью? Но только вот… что если настанет день, когда Жеан подрастет и, наслушавшись патетических проповедей от человеческого племени, которое приложит руку к его воспитанию, тоже оттолкнет его? Пока мал, он должен привыкнуть видеть перед собой это лицо. Если даже он не сможет привыкнуть, значит, надежда для него в принципе невозможна. Что если мальчик повторит однажды то, что сказала ему Кристина? Повторит и уйдет, оставив его одного - оставит нераскаявшегося грешника искупать свою вину вечным одиночеством. Что если он, как ангел мщения, поднимет над головой свой карающий меч, и оставит его, бросит в оглушительной тишине. И откажется полюбить его хотя бы как друга и наставника. Потому что никто не любит чудовищ. Эрик понял, что заблудился, демоны сомнений разорвали его душу на части, и он потерялся среди обрывков мыслей, надежд, воспоминаний. Что бы он ни сделал, он заведомо проиграл. Куда бы ни устремился, всюду ждали его стальные челюсти капканов.

– Я не чудовище, - тихо пробормотал он, убеждая сам себя. И верещащую шлюху перед ним тоже, хотя только что собирался доказать ей обратное, разлучив ее тело и душу навсегда. – Не чудовище.

Женщина взглянула на него расширенными от ужаса глазами и медленно осела к его ногам. Вначале он решил, что это руки его действовали скорее и решительнее, чем ворочались в голове спутанные мятущиеся мысли, и пока перед мысленным взором его стояла Кристина печальная, Кристина осуждающая, задуманное им было совершено вне его сознания. И все-таки безумие еще не настигло его, встряхнувшись и придя в себя, он понял, что ничего ей не сделал. Просто появился перед ней и с мгновение смотрел на нее. Мгновение, не больше. И вот она, удавка, по-прежнему в его руке. А упала эта девица только потому, что с ней случился обморок. Вот и все. Просто обморок. А кто бы не упал без чувств, если бы из темноты прямо перед ним вынырнуло нечто пугающее, бесформенное, отталкивающе безобразное? Жуткая ожившая горгулья. Не только в обморок свалиться, можно и вовсе умереть от разрыва сердца.

Он не разрешил себе слабость смаковать это унизительное ощущение. Отгородился от него. Коротко вздохнул и присел на корточки около бесчувственного тела.

Женщина избавила его от необходимости убивать. Что ж, предусмотрительно с ее стороны. Ей повезло. Или ему... Правда она может очнуться и наболтать лишнего, но не вырезать же ей язык, чтобы молчала. А может, и стоило бы. Впрочем, при ее профессии вряд ли у нее вызовет слишком много эмоций, если она откроет глаза раздетой и с памятью о лике чудовища в ночи. Эрик долго смотрел на нее, пока наконец не протянул руку и двумя пальцами не пощупал пульс на ее шее. Жива. Везучая шлюха. Он и не знал, отчего так ненавидит ее за это везение, которое позволило ей вовремя свернуть с пути в преисподнюю. Он стащил с нее поношенные перчатки и грубо заткнул ей рот, чтобы она не взвизгнула, если вдруг придет в себя.

Будь она мертва, он бы не заколебался. Но она была жива, хотя и недвижима, и он не мог заставить себя дотронуться до нее, расстегнуть крючки и снять с нее одежду. Поразительно, что кто-то может пожелать удовлетворить похоть с такой вот, как она, донельзя вульгарной, жалкой, забывшей, что такое мыло, одетой в яркие тряпки, не вызывающие никаких чувств, кроме головной боли от пестроты, не говоря уж о каком-то там вожделении. Ее тело казалось ему теплым и липким, и коснуться его было так же противно, как комка лошадиного навоза. Стаскивать с нее платье, раздевать ее, увидеть эти пышные формы обнаженными - после такого зрелища по-хорошему любой мужчина должен бы утратить способность желать существо противоположного пола. Даже тот, кто считал ниже своего достоинства подглядывать за хористками, так что весь его опыт обращения с женщинами состоял из нескольких деликатных прикосновений и одного дарованного из сострадания поцелуя. Но он все равно не хотел бы, чтобы первая и единственная женщина, которую он видел бы обнаженной, была дешевой шлюхой. Было что-то утешающее в том, что он не опускался на их уровень и предпочел хранить невинность, даже когда ему было двадцать и желание избавиться от нее было невыносимым. Лучше умереть с голоду, чем питаться отбросами. Он не хотел к ней прикасаться, не хотел марать об нее руки, не хотел видеть ее, хранить в себе такие воспоминания, которые не позволят ему после забыться в мечтах, подсовывая отвратительный образ липкой пышногрудой красотки вместо тающих с течением времени прозрачных фарфоровых черт Кристины. Когда-нибудь он не сможет вспомнить ее прекрасного лица. Все ее портреты, рисунки остались дома, под Оперой, а он должен полагаться только на свою память, вечно страшась, что та подведет его. Что если встретив ее через много лет, он даже не сможет узнать ее? Уж она-то всегда узнает его. Кто раз видел его, не забудет никогда. Его облик будет возвращаться снова и снова навязчивым, вгоняющим в холодный пот ночным кошмаром.

– Эрик.

Кто, зачем мог звать его? Откуда принес ветер звук его имени? Он медленно поднял голову, непонимающе оглянувшись через плечо. Здесь, в его персональном маленьком аду, не было места кому-либо другому, а особенно тому, кто произносил его имя спокойно, не выплевывая его с ненавистью, кто звал его назад в мир людей, отказываясь признавать очевидное – что ему там просто не место.

Она не подходила близко. Стояла на почтительном расстоянии, тонкая, как ивовая ветвь, ярко-рыжая и растрепанная, в чем-то омерзительно зеленом, слишком длинном для нее и волочащемся по земле. Она машинально заправляла за ухо падающие на лоб яркие пряди, пытаясь скрыть растерянность, отражающуюся в ее чертах и заливавшую их мертвенной бледностью. Затем перевела взгляд с его лица на недвижимую женщину у его ног. О, он знал, что она сейчас скажет. Знал наизусть любые жестокие хлесткие слова, которыми так легко ранить, и шрамы от тех ран ничем потом не стереть. Она скажет - твоя душа куда безобразнее лица. И это будет смешно, правда, смешно. И справедливо. Но Шарлиз молчала. Сделав несколько шагов по направлению к нему, едва не запутавшись в складках платья и чуть не споткнувшись, она остановилась в шаге от него.

– Отнеси ее куда-нибудь в сторону, Эрик, – сказала она негромким сдержанным тоном, словно застала его любезничающим со знакомой, в то время как она сама томилась в грязной таверне, дожидаясь его. – А то тут посреди дороги ее еще вдруг задавит подвыпивший извозчик. И пойдем-ка отсюда. Видишь, я уже и сама раздобыла другую одежду.

Это не были те слова, которых он ждал. Слишком спокойные и деловые, слишком уверенные, будто она никогда не сомневалась, что эта размалеванная девица у его ног жива и здорова. Шарлиз пыталась обмануть его, заставить думать, что она ему доверяет. Это неправда. Зачем она ему лгала? Неужели все из того же страха? Зачем, ну, господи, зачем? Ему так надоела ложь в его жизни. И ничего ты ей не скажешь.

Он молча подхватил, как куклу, распростертое у его ног тело. Женщина застонала и замотала головой, когда он небрежно уронил ее на землю у каменной ограды, где мало кто ходил, и уж тем более – не ездили экипажи. Перчатки мешали ей заговорить, но она еще не соображала достаточно четко, чтобы понять, что ей мешает, и вытащить их изо рта. Эрик не собирался слушать ее мычание и ждать, пока раздражение его перехлестнет через край, и желание выместить на ней свою ненависть к миру и себе вновь не перевесит все прочие чувства.

Губы Шарлиз беззвучно шевелились, когда он подошел к ней забрать Жеана, словно вознося небесам мысленную молитву. Спрашивать ее, как она его разыскала и зачем, есть ли смысл? И что даст ему это знание? Может быть, уже одного того, что она захотела найти его, пусть даже для того, чтобы проклясть, увидев, что он сотворил, достаточно, чтобы примириться с ее существованием в его жизни. И она не сказала, что душа его черна и безобразна. Даже если так подумала. Но предпочла закрыть глаза на свои подозрения и поверить в лучшее, и небеса сразу воздали ей. Небесам угодна надежда. Только вот его надежд и молитв они никогда не слышали. Не хотели слышать. Тот, по образу и подобию которого созданы люди, так же, как и они, сперва смотрит на лицо, а потом уж вслушивается в слова.


	18. Глава 18

18. Глава 18

Вымотанная донельзя событиями последних дней, Шарлиз вполне серьезно предложила заночевать в склепе, никаких предрассудков или суеверий у нее уже не осталось, и она подвинула бы самого черта, если б он мешал ей улечься. Но до этого не дошло, впрочем, не столько потому, что склеп не был одобрен в качестве места временной дислокации, сколько из-за того, что возвращаться к кладбищу было довольно далеко. Нашлось убежище поближе – подвал заброшенного дома, где, видимо, когда-то была лавка бакалейщика – судя по стойкому недовыветрившемуся запаху пряностей. В подвале же, должно быть, раньше был склад, теперь пустой, но еще сильнее пропитанный навязчивыми ароматами корицы и тмина.

– Гарантированная мигрень к утру, - проворчала Шарлиз, осматриваясь. Эрик молча отбросил в сторону проржавевший замок, поддавшийся нескольким ударам тяжелого булыжника.

– Располагайся, - холодно велел он. Снова, что ли, разозлился? Шарлиз слишком устала, чтобы разбираться. Все живы… ну и все, довольно с нее и этого. Просить большего в ее положении было более чем нескромно.

До самого утра она не услышала от него больше ни слова. Впрочем, после предыдущей тяжелой бессонной ночи и бегства из родного дома, девушка не нуждалась ни в каких разговорах. Кроме желания лечь и уснуть, у нее не осталось никаких отчетливых эмоций, все остальное шевелилось на дне сердца, как разбуженный клубок змей, на поверхности же плавала взбаламученной пеной одна лишь мечта о покое, о нескольких часах неподвижности и забвения. Потом… все остальное потом. И Шарлиз провалилась в сон, свернувшись калачиком прямо на полу.

-

Где-то на другом конце Парижа ворочалась в своей постели Мэг Жири, думая о том, не собрать ли им с матерью потихоньку вещи и не сбежать из города куда глаза глядят. Беспокойно расхаживала по комнате, страдая от бессонницы сама Антуанетта Жири, и бледность и волнение дочери занимали не последнее место в череде невеселых мыслей, которые отчего-то всегда посещали ее после полуночи, не давая ей отдохнуть.

Не спал посеревший и так и не раздевавшийся Франц Дантс, которого в полиции и слушать не захотели. Бесследно пропала совершеннолетняя девица? Когда пропала, давно? Ах, сегодня утром… Не смешите, отправилась к любовнику или задержалась в гостях у подруги. Францу удалось выяснить, что Моник воспользовалась наемным экипажем, который отпустила около уничтоженного пожаром дома Шарлиз Оллис. Далее следы ее терялись. Уезжала она оттуда или нет, заходила ли внутрь, никто не мог сказать наверняка. Пожарище тоже молчало, храня свою тайну, и оставалось лишь молиться, чтобы девушка нашлась сама собой. Но надежда была такой слабой, что впору было сойти с ума.

Скрежетал зубами в приступе бессильной ненависти барон де Неш, воображая, что он сделает с проклятой девчонкой, в два счета пустившей по ветру его состояние и его карьеру. Мирно посапывал комиссар Жювиль, предвкушая во сне будущий триумфальный процесс. Человек, называвший себя Штандером, снедаемый тревогой, что его неосторожность приведет его к последней черте, мысленно перебирал своих агентов в Париже, вспоминая из них самого толкового.

Эрику приснилась странная музыка, вроде восточной, которую наигрывал старенький клавесин. Должно быть ее навевал пряный аромат, витавший в воздухе, и оттого она звучала так расслабленно и маняще, с вялой медлительной неохотой, словно разморенная южным солнцем турчанка. Он, как и Шарлиз, слишком устал, чтобы думать о своих неприятностях.

Спала вечным сном на дне Сены Моник-Маделин Дюваль. И уж она-то не видела никаких сновидений.

-

– Непохоже, - усмехнулся Эрик, от души развлекаясь невиданным зрелищем. У него на глазах Шарлиз училась отказываться от своего прежнего я в пользу новой сущности. Длинное вышитое блестящим стеклярусом платье пришлось обрезать покороче, и из лишней полосы материи она соорудила себе ленты, которыми подвязала волосы. Но даже с новой прической она ничуть не переменилась. Все та же Шарлиз, только в непонятно откуда взявшемся открытом платье и с поднятыми волосами. – Ты похожа на барышню, пришедшую на низкого пошиба маскарад, - критично заметил названый кузен, склонив набок голову и иронически разглядывая ее.

Девушка деланно закатила глаза, приспустила платье еще пониже, приоткрыв плечи, и старательно похлопала ресницами, подражая женщине из таверны. Вышло смешно, но отнюдь не вызывающе. Клоунесса – да. Падшая женщина – нет.

– Ну как, я похожа на дуру в этом виде? – поинтересовалась она отчасти насмешливо, отчасти раздраженно, чувствуя себя нелепой и неловкой, как выкрашенная в зеленое индюшка.

– Еще как похожа, - ехидно и с большой охотой подтвердил Эрик. - Только ты-то ведь не этого хотела. – Ну почему же ему так хочется уколоть ее? Словно отомстить за что-то… За что? Или просто взять над ней верх, что не так и просто. Неужели он надеется возвыситься рядом с ней, принижая ее заслуги, ее ум, мужество и неброское сдержанное очарование? Нет, как ни изощряйся, а ему никогда не стать с ней на одну доску. Она не какой-нибудь безобразный нарост на теле человечества, она женщина. Нормальная, даже обыкновенная. Обыкновенная в хорошем смысле, не скучная или ординарная. Просто обеими ногами стоящая на земле.

– Тут нужны месяцы и месяцы тренировок, - жалобно протянула Шарлиз, поправляя на груди грубое нескромно просвечивающееся кружево. Но утешать ее Эрик не собирался. Кто б его самого утешил.

– Но у тебя их нет, – заметил он. – Пройдись-ка.

Она подчинилась, стараясь держаться свободнее, только это было трудно – казалось, платье сейчас окончательно соскользнет и упадет к ее ногам, оставив ее в одном нижнем белье. И на чем только оно держится... Шарлиз напрягла плечи, ссутулившись, боясь неожиданно остаться совсем раздетой. Острые лопатки выделялись со спины, словно зачаточные крылья.

– Как аршин проглотила, - фыркнул Эрик, с удовольствием проследив за ее скованной походкой. – Ни на что это не похоже. Разве что на объевшуюся зеленым крыжовником пансионерку.

Шарлиз честно старалась, но, видимо, выглядеть вульгарно - это особое искусство, подвластное не всякому. Как ни дуй губы, и в какие вызывающие позы ни становись, а природа брала свое. Эрик вынужден был признать – мысленно, конечно – что нужно было ослепнуть и основательно поглупеть, чтобы впасть в заблуждение и отвернуться от нее, приняв за уличную девку. Пусть на ней было неприличное платье, которое открывало больше, чем закрывало, и на плечи ниспадали рыжие волосы, перехваченные ярко-зелеными лентами, она выглядела скорее забавной, чем наглой. Пикантной, но не пошлой, и даже соблазнительной… Настала его очередь отводить взгляд. Засмотрелся все-таки – ругнул он себя. Дурак. Снова забылся. Мало того, что урод, так еще и не способный чему-либо научиться. Или это острый запах пряностей кружит голову… Как лилия, гибкая оранжевая садовая лилия на тонком зеленом стебле. Не вульгарная… яркая. А когда кривит рот, пытаясь изобразить соблазнительно-чувственный призыв, глаза у нее смеются, и ей явно хочется по-девчоночьи откинуть голову назад и расхохотаться. На самом деле ее губы созданы для поцелуев и должны быть сладкими, как черешня. Такие девушки не созданы для скитаний по грязным подвалам. Тот, кто выгнал ее из родного дома, должен жестоко поплатится за это.

-

_"Друзья! Труппа Чейна Флабера Великолепного счастлива представить вам нашу новую программу! Всего пять представлений! Спешите видеть! В шесть часов вечера на Рыночной площади наши лучшие артисты представят вам свое незабываемое представление! _

_Заклинатель змей! Цирк лилипутов! Акробаты! Глотатель шпаг! Поющие обезьяны! Бебеф двуполый, самый смешной клоун во Франции! Уникальные номера, равных которым вы не увидите больше нигде! И специально для вас, только в эти дни и никогда более, знаменитая танцовщица Магдалина, прима ныне сгоревшей парижской Оперы, исполнит миниатюру, автором который является сам печально известный полумифический композитор, прозванный Призраком Оперы, о злодейских преступлениях которого писали все газеты! Утраченный шедевр оживает в нашем театре! _

_Спешите занять лучшие места!"_

-

Собственно, не обязательно было тащиться следом за колымагой, в которой тряслась женская половина труппы, чтобы прочесть афишу, наклеенную на каменную ограду сада, и только тогда поотстать от процессии трубадуров, дрессировщиков и пестро разодетых клоунов. Дудочка, которая вела их, как заколдованных крыс, выманила их прямо из ночного убежища, и протащила за собой как на аркане полпути до Рыночной площади, где и намерены были остановиться бродячие артисты. Мотив, который наигрывал шествовавший во главе процессии музыкант, был незнаком Шарлиз. И она не могла понять, фальшивил ли он, или просто сама мелодия была такой странной и дисгармоничной. Но Эрик резко поднял голову, словно услышал чарующее пение волшебной флейты, и не шевелился, затаив дыхание, пока артисты с шумом, звоном и завлекающими выкриками шествовали мимо. Музыкантов было не слишком четко слышно в наглухо закрытом подвале, но все же вполне различимая мелодия донеслась до их ушей, и мужчина, стоявший перед Шарлиз, замер, и только глаза его широко раскрылись в бесконечном немом изумлении. И побледнел так, словно он один услышал набат Страшного суда, недоступный ушам простых смертных.

– Что случилось? – спросила она, пораженная безумным выражением его лица.

– Ничего, - казалось, короткое слово застряло у него в горле, когда он пытался выговорить его. Конечно же, она не поверила. Если ничего не случилось, не вздрагивают всем телом, и не стоят, шатаясь, как подпиленное дерево, готовое вот-вот упасть к ногам дровосека.

– Эрик, что такое? Ты увидел привидение?

Его молчание продлилось недолго, и он взял себя в руки. Шарлиз увидела, как злое упрямое выражение медленно наполняет его черты, будто грязная дождевая вода сточную яму.

– Хуже. Идем, - властно приказал он, неожиданно перевоплотившись в кого-то другого. Кого-то, кто был ей пока незнаком. Эрик, которого она знала, куда-то уходил, и ей казалось, сама собой на его лице появляется новая, чуждая ей маска. Этот Эрик был очень сильным. И очень грозным. Шарлиз вдруг ощутила себя крошечной. И очень слабой, как маленькая мышка. Эрик же у нее на глазах вырос и выпрямился, и показалось на мгновение, что если он велит ей немедленно развоплотиться, она покорно сделает это, потому что как же это – не послушаться его, невозможно, опасно. Шарлиз надеялась только, что этот незнакомец вернулся не навсегда. Этого она не стала бы шутя называть кузеном. Или дерзко обращаться к нему на ты.

Они собирались не дольше десяти секунд, впрочем, ни одежды, ни вещей у них не было, так что и сборы не занимали времени, вот хоть одна радость в том, чтобы быть нищим. Лишь то, что надето на себе, да ребенок – у Шарлиз в очередной раз болела голова, чем накормить его, не имея денег. Да и самой бы не мешало позавтракать. Хорошо Эрику, если он может маковой росинкой обходиться. Она не помнила, чтобы он когда-нибудь обнаруживал зверский аппетит. Или просто скромничал в чужом доме, несмотря на своеобразный характер, он такой, что, пожалуй, и мог… Может ли в одном человеке застенчивость уживаться с неумолимой решимостью?

Хотя процессия ушла вперед, они легко нагнали ее, ориентируясь на шум и бодрые переливы дудочки, наигрывающей всю ту же странную музыку. Если это можно было назвать музыкой. Шарлиз в том сомневалась. Это было похоже на кошачий концерт. Ни внятной мелодии, ни гармонии, - такой какофонией не завлечь на представление, а только заставить обывателей закрыть окна, чтобы шум не мешал дремать в кресле, вкусив плотный завтрак и почитывая свежую газету.

По правде, афишу прочитал только Эрик. Шарлиз он многозначительно отодвинул плечом в сторону, и вид его не предвещал ей добра, если она попытается втиснуться между ним и послужившей доской объявлений оградой. Да она и не стремилась особенно узнать, что там написано. И так было ясно, что по его душу пришли какие-то демоны прошлого, пленили и увели назад в мир музыки и непроглядной тьмы. Что ж она, слепая и глухая, что ли? Так просто не кидаются следом за какими-то бродячими артистами, извлекающими жуткие визгливые звуки из своих инструментов. Он услышал что-то такое, с чем не мог расстаться или смириться. Услышал волшебную флейту, сорвавшую с него покровы и обнажившую Призрака Оперы. Она не знала наверняка. Но все же догадывалась. И он не хотел, чтобы она узнала, никак не хотел. Поэтому чуть ли не оттолкнул ее, когда она подошла ближе, яростно сорвал афишу, смял и засунул в карман.

Шарлиз не стала спрашивать, что там. Глупо искать неприятностей. Ничего, кроме рычания, она в ответ сейчас не услышит. Пусть его… пусть блюдет свою тайну. Она на нее не претендует.

Около следующей афиши, наклеенной на дом прямо напротив церкви, толпились любопытные. Эрик остановился, глядя на них с безопасного расстояния, и губы его дрожали от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости, клокотавшей в нем, как лава в близком к извержению вулкане. Если мог бы – должно быть, перестрелял их всех от мала до велика, невзирая на возраст и пол. Шарлиз видела, что афиша один к одному такая же, как он уничтожил два квартала назад – даже странно, что бродячие актеры не пожалели столько сил и денег потратить на завлечение публики. Только тут Эрик не мог подойти и просто содрать ее со стены, слишком много людей кругом. И он разрывался между желанием броситься туда и разогнать их всех, превратив ярко раскрашенный лист в нечитаемые мелкие клочки, и неодолимым страхом перед любопытными взглядами. Шарлиз оставалось только ждать, что окажется сильнее. Эрик рвался на части – подумать только, все из-за какого-то объявления. И наконец медленно пошел туда, где собрались люди, которые приближались прочесть афишу и отходили, обмениваясь смешками и комментариями.

– Оставайся здесь, - велел он, но она все же потянулась следом, предчувствуя недоброе. Кто кого, он толпу или толпа его? Вряд ли они разойдутся мирно.

– Мама, смотри, смотри, тролль, как мы читали! – девочка лет четырех дергает подол широкой юбки, привлекая внимание высокой женщины, занятой болтовней с приятельницей – они уже прочитали афишу и пробирались сквозь круг тесно сбившихся людей на свободу. Шарлиз вздрогнула. Ребенок, всего только непосредственный ребенок. С такими вещами ничего не поделаешь. Мама, нимало не смутившись, потянула девочку в сторону. До Шарлиз, как раз поравнявшейся с ними, донесся ее ответный шепот, обращенный к ребенку.

– Ш-ш, Диана, нельзя так говорить. И нельзя показывать пальчиками. Идем, моя крошечка, это просто болезнь, такое может быть заразно, не подходи близко…

Никто не заслуживает, чтобы его так обижали. Шарлиз надеялась, что он отошел слишком далеко и не услышал тихо произнесенных слов, но его музыкальный слух должно быть все-таки уловил их, и он остановился. Ей было стыдно за этот мир. Стыдно быть его частью, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Она потянулась к Эрику, стремясь дружески сжать плечо, но он отстранился, словно она была жабой, и от ее прикосновения не приходилось ждать ничего, кроме бородавок. И глухо заворчав, достал из-за пазухи маску. Не обращая внимания на протестующий возглас девушки, он все-таки нацепил ее, болезненно поморщился и зашагал в сторону площади, где давали столь широко разрекламированное «незабываемое представление».

-

Мэг почему-то ожидала, что ее станут стеречь, но этого не случилось, и она была вольна бродить, где ей вздумается. Ее держали крепче, чем путами или веревками, и никакие бдительные караульные не могли охранять ее лучше, чем ее собственный страх. Лучше бы они сбежали и уехали из Парижа, из Франции, из Европы... Но мама не побежит. Она не из тех. Она всегда поворачивалась лицом к любым опасностям и гордо поднимала голову. Чаще те поджимали хвост и пасовали перед храброй Антуанеттой Жири. Реже – лишь хохотали, насмехаясь над ее бесполезным мужеством, и окружали ее со всех сторон, вот как теперь.

Она вышла за импровизированную ограду театра на колесах, где царили суета и шумное многоголосье. Шумели ссорясь ручные обезьяны, верещал ученый какаду, лаяли дрессированные псы, репетировали трубачи и лютнисты, а все остальные – болтали, смеялись, шумели и путались под ногами у немногих занятых делом. Глазеющих вокруг было совсем мало, то ли торжественное шествие через пол-Парижа не вдохновило потенциальных зрителей, то ли просто еще было рано – Мэг потеряла счет времени. Что ж, когда будет пора, ее позовут. О ней не забудут. Можно не сомневаться.

Купив сладкую кремовую трубочку у разносчика – и плевать на фигуру, и пусть станет толстой и неуклюжей, пусть! – балерина медленно побрела вдоль домов, откусывая по маленькому кусочку. Сладость почему-то облегчала противную дрожь натянутых, как вожжи, нервов, и Мэг почувствовала себя лучше. Будто тревогу подкупили сахаром, и она отвлеклась, как разлаявшаяся было сторожевая собака, похрустеть чем-то вкусным.

Унылый весенний пейзаж – словно царила мокрая дождливая осень, а не разгар цветения яблонь – навевал одну лишь грусть. Мэг прошлась немного и присела на каменный уступ в нише одного из домов, откуда ей хорошо виден был пустынный переулок. Нет, это не пейзаж виноват, это на сердце у нее тяжесть, которая заткала ей зрение серой паутиной, отчего она не видит солнечного света, а видит лишь запустение и печаль… Мэг вздохнула и вытерла липкие от сладкого крема пальцы об костюм цыганки, который ей выдали с повелением непременно надеть. Красные шифоновые фалды вспыхивают, как огненные языки, яркие бусы шуршат при ходьбе, их слишком много, и они еще увеличивают тяжесть, сдавливающую ей грудь. Белокурая цыганка Магдалина. Мама бы дара речи лишилась, увидев ее здесь.

И тут она увидела того самого, ради охоты на которого ее, когда-то подающую большие надежды балерину Оперы, а нынешнюю танцовщицу шикарного Мюзик-Холла, привели в этот безыскусный простонародный балаган. Вот так просто. Ей не понадобилось даже танцевать. Вот он, Призрак Оперы, собственной персоной. Лицо закрыто маской, но около раскинувшихся на площади матерчатых шатров бродят клоуны с загримированными лицами и красными накладными носами, факиры в поддельных индийских нарядах, подвыпившие лилипуты, дрессировщики выгуливают животных… это как раз то место, где даже если б кто и увидел его, то маска не привлекла бы повышенного внимания. Мало ли, может, один из артистов прогуливается неподалеку, набираясь свежих сил перед представлением. Но даже под маской узнать Призрака не составляло труда. Кто видел его там, на деревянном мостике, страстно поющим Кристине о своей любви, не мог бы перепутать его ни с кем. Он самый. Призрак Оперы, разрушивший ее мир. И он был не один. Это поразило ее более всего остального. Рядом с ним стояла, поминутно тревожно оглядываясь, рыжеволосая, словно сошедшая с тициановских полотен, разве что скорее стройная, чем полнотелая, невысокая молодая женщина с грудным ребенком, и что-то говорила ему – Мэг не слышала что. Могло ли быть так, что вне мира театра у Призрака преспокойно была своя собственная семья? Жена, дети? Что Кристина слишком много о себе думала, считая себя единственным светом в его окошке? А что, собственно, если в парике и маске – то привлекательный мужчина. Той, кто не знает – или догадывается, но не стремится узнать точно, что там под ней – он вполне может нравиться. А уж если она не знает про бедного мсье Пьянджи… ох! Мэг содрогнулась вспомнив, как ревела белугой надменная Карлотта. Такая самоуверенная и противная, она вдруг оказалась обыкновенной любящей женщиной, и смерть толстяка тенора превратила ее в ходячую тень. Мэг видела ее несколько раз после пожара, и Карлотта, похудевшая вдвое, выглядела так, будто сомневается, что земля, по которой она ступает, выдержит ее вес. А его убийца спокойно шепчется с миловидной рыжей особой в зеленом декольтированном платье, которое вызывающе выставляло на всеобщее обозрение ее белые, усыпанные веснушками плечи. И не собирается умирать от разбитого сердца, что бы там не вообразила Кристина.

И теперь она могла сделать две вещи. Либо крикнуть ему и предупредить об опасности… в память о прошлом, о его гениальной музыке и всепоглощающей разрушительной любви, незримым свидетелем которой она была. Ради этих двоих, ради невинного ребенка и женщины, которая, должно быть, тревожится за него. Либо выскользнуть потихоньку и позвать жандармов, отомстить за ее испорченную карьеру, за погибших людей, за сожженный театр, за Кристинины слезы. Обезопасить себя и свою мать от несправедливых обвинений. Теперь она знала, что ощущала Кристина перед последней премьерой. Что бы она ни сделала, все равно решение повлечет за собой чью-то беду. И нет выхода из замкнутого круга.

Между тем, Призрак повелительным жестом отправил свою спутницу прочь. Мэг усмехнулась, заметив, как та медлит, хмурится, оглядывается по сторонам, прижимая к груди ребенка. Странная женщина. Издалека ее можно было принять за кокотку. Вблизи же видно было, что ее развязность наигранная, а криво подрубленное платье явно с чужого плеча. Любопытно было бы выяснить, кто она, и что связывает ее и этого высокого зловещего господина в маске, которого Мэг пожирала глазами из своего угла, даже позабыв бояться быть им замеченной. Но любопытство сгубило и кошку… лучше не лезть в его дела, пока она не поплатилась за это, как Буке. Впрочем, Буке не жалко. Вот Пьянджи жалко, да. Не то, чтобы он был добрейшей души человеком, но все-таки милым.

Наконец, рыжеволосая девушка оставила Призрака одного. А как не хотела уходить… Вон какие мрачные взгляды бросала через плечо, но он вынудил ее послушаться. Еще бы нет. Еще несколько месяцев назад он держал в страхе и повиновении тьму тьмущую народа. Мэг вжалась в стену, затаившись и не дыша, и Призрак исчез из поля зрения, не заметив ее. Да, малышка Мэг частенько поспевала подглядеть что-нибудь интересное в театре… она была такая маленькая и юркая, как змейка, и всегда оказывалась в нужное время в нужном месте. Окликнуть его? Не убьет же, если она предупредит его об опасности. Или наоборот, бежать за жандармами? И пусть они довершат начатое, а она спокойно отправится домой, к маме…

Мэг хватило лишь на компромиссную середину. Она позволила Призраку удалиться. И не позвала полицию. Вот так и сидела понурившись в своем незаметном уголке, разглядывая носки своих туфель. Пусть все идет как идет. Пусть судьба сама решает, кому жить, а кому умирать. Она лишь игрушка в руках провидения, так пусть же ее оставят в покое, она не хочет ничего решать, не хочет ничего принимать близко к сердцу, не хочет быть причиной ничьих бед. Пусть они как-нибудь сами… спасаются или погибают.

-

Его музыка и балаган.

Его «Дон Жуан Торжествующий» и клоуны и лилипуты.

И дочь Жири кружится в невесомом фуэте, стараясь ни на кого не глядеть. Дочь Жири-спасительницы. Жири-предательницы. Подруга Кристины. Взгляд стыдливо устремлен в землю, словно один вид глазеющей на нее публики пугает или смущает ее. Дочь строгой умницы Антуанетты здесь, в балагане, среди лениво жующего табак сброда. Короткая юбка взлетает, когда она кружится, обнажая алые подвязки. Скромница Мэг. Подрастающий белокурый ангелок, которого заботливая маменька всячески оберегала от столкновения с грубым и жестоким миром. Даже с Эриком не познакомила. И на него зыркнула строже некуда, когда он что-то робко спросил о девочке. Ему самому тогда было на десять лет меньше, и Кристина еще не стала его ученицей. И он так сильно скучал в своих подземных одиноких апартаментах. Так отчаянно хотел дотянуться до мира, отвергнувшего его. Но мадам Жири не поощряла такой фамильярности. Спасла, да. Желала добра, да… по-своему. Но не за счет ее семьи. Вот Кристину она готова была положить ему в постель, поначалу. Чтобы успокоился и перестал тревожить оперу своими командами, угрозами, требованиями. Но увидев, что так выходит только хуже, отказала ему в помощи. Только однажды он рискнуть попросить Жири поговорить с его взбунтовавшейся ученицей, только когда боль разлуки с единственным существом, которое скрашивало его пустоту, стала нестерпимой. Большего унижения нельзя было и придумать… О, она не возражала ему, она не посмела бы. Но как она посмотрела на него… любая из ее юных воспитанниц проглотила бы язык с перепугу. Словно он был глупым несносным ребенком, который требовал дать ему поиграть маминым бриллиантовым колье. И он осекся и никогда больше не заговаривал с ней о Кристине. Впрочем, мадам Жири чем дальше тем меньше возможностей предоставляла ему перекинуться с ней хоть парой слов. Вниз к нему она не ходила. А тех мест, где он мог бы подкараулить ее – избегала. Может быть, он и ее отпугнул. Может быть, сам виноват. Но неужели нельзя было хотя бы попытаться протянуть ему руку и поддержать, когда он стремительно падал в бездну? Вдруг бы остановили. Он и сам не знал, возможно ли было остановить его тогда. Может и нет… Может – и невозможно.

Его музыка, что они сотворили с ней! Изнасиловали и надругались, лишили выразительности, извлекли душу и оставили лишь фальшивый стон расстроенных инструментов. Едва узнаваемая, поруганная, рыдающая, отчаянно зовущая своего отца на помощь, она вонзалась ему в мозг, словно крик обиженного ребенка. За что они сделали это с ней? За что превратили ее в пошлую клоунаду на потеху толпе? Клоуны и профессиональная балерина. Оперная музыка и дрессированные мартышки. Дурная шутка или обдуманная жестокость? Господи, он отпустил в мир хоть что-то прекрасное, поделился с ним частью своей души, лучшей и самой гармоничной ее частью, а они превратили мелодию в портовую песенку, а отточенный ритм танца – в вульгарную оперетку. Малышка Мэг старалась попадать в такт, но как тут попадешь, когда музыканты, должны быть, не обучены даже азам нотной грамоты. И как ее мать допустила такое…

– Эй, красотка, ты нынче вечером свободна? – выкрикнул кто-то из толпы и загоготал. Мэг не подняла глаз. Эрик незаметно проскользнул за спинами и нырнул в густую тень. Всю жизнь он только то и делал, что скрывался в тени. Не привыкать… Маска, выкрашенная в блеклый телесный цвет, не бросалась в глаза, как та, старая, из белоснежного папье-маше. Нужно только быть внимательным, осторожным, держаться в профиль, не трясти головой, чтобы отросшие пряди волос, начесанные на проплешины над правым ухом, не сбились в сторону, обнажая багровые пятна, похожие на отвратительный заразный собачий лишай. И тогда, если умело держаться в тени и двигаться бесшумно, то никто не обратит внимания. На пыльном пятачке, где он спрятался, с дрожью прислушиваясь к стонам исковерканной музыки, воняло животными. Тесная клетка с обезьянами была забита так, что беднягам негде было развернуться. Одна из них уныло смотрела на него сквозь прутья клетки, и маленькие, похожие на человечьи, лапки цепко держались за проволоку. Кого-то она ему напоминала... Наверное, себя самого. Это, что ли, поющие обезьяны, которых обещала афиша? Тогда точно, большей схожести и не выдумать. Он почти с детским любопытством коснулся рукой крошечных темно-коричневых пальчиков. Обезьяна беспокойно скосила глаза, насторожившись и внимательно наблюдая за ним, но не убежала. Эрик усмехнулся ей, почти дружески, словно поддерживая ободряющей улыбкой товарища по несчастью.

– Эй ты, приятель, отойди-ка от клеток! Чего тебе тут надо, ступай, пока не накостыляли!

Загорелый усач с обнаженным торсом выскочил прямо на него, гневно размахивая плеткой. Слишком много воспоминаний, слишком много затаенной ярости, боли, детских кошмаров, которые гонялись за ним годами – множество долгих лет после того, как он сбежал от цыган и спрятался от безжалостного мира. Он машинально выбросил вперед руку и схватил конец щелкнувшей рядом плети. Рывком дернул усача на себя, и когда тот потерял равновесие, изо всех сил ударил кулаком в висок. Тот без чувств рухнул на землю. Эрик переступил через него и, нагнувшись, подобрал плетку. Сначала он открыл клетку обезьян. Те высыпали наружу, вяло озираясь, и он скрепя сердце хлестнул их по спинам плетью. Испуганные зверьки с пронзительным визгом заметались вокруг него, но быстро нашли выход наружу – и прыжками устремились к проходу, который вел прямо на сцену. Получите своих поющих обезьян. Лошадей в украшенной перьями сбруе, он отвязал и тоже подбодрил плеткой умчаться прочь. Получите ваших дрессированных лошадей. Жаль нельзя так же распугать лилипутов, где они там прячутся. Или здешние хозяева ставят их выше животных? Он бы удивился, если так. Пооткрывав оставшиеся клетки и выпустив всех узников, Эрик подобрался к коробке с реквизитом. О, он разбирался в таких вещах. Мистификации это почти его профессия. Бывшая, правда, профессия. Отличные дымовые шашки, он собрал несколько штук, осмотрел их и поджег. Следовало подготовить публику к торжественному выходу Призрака Оперы в клубах разноцветного дыма.


	19. Глава 19

19. Глава 19

Бежать прочь или вернуться?

Смириться или протестовать?

Махнуть рукой на безнадежно упрямого безумца и заняться собственными многочисленными проблемами?

Бороться с ним, попытаться остановить его?

Покориться его воле и просто обождать в тихом месте его возвращения? А вернется ли он?

Она могла бы потихоньку вернуться к матушке Мантен. Сочинить для нее какую-нибудь страшную историю, объяснившую, почему она нагородила целую пирамиду лжи. Заночевать у нее, отдохнуть день-другой. Если б еще мадам Мантен не была так невероятно болтлива…

Прятаться ли ей? Предоставить ли Эрика его собственной судьбе? Они расстались, и морок пропал, и теперь казалось странным, что она поддалась его чарам ложного могущества. С чего это вдруг он показался ей таким уж властным? Это был все тот же Эрик, который жил у нее в доме, и совершенно определенно – был обыкновенным земным человеком, нуждался в пище, сне, элементарных удобствах. Был ли он опасен или нет, но дрожать перед ним было глупо. Не убьет же. По крайней мере, не убьет же _ее_…

Шарлиз остановилась, захваченная мучительными колебаниями, что тянули ее в разные стороны, угрожая разорвать разум пополам. Кто из тех разных людей, которых она успела узнать, был настоящим? Стоил ли он того, чтобы подвергать себя лишней опасности? Кто был настоящий Эрик? Тот ли грозный Призрак Оперы, который только что безапелляционным тоном повелел ей сидеть тише воды и ниже травы, ожидая, пока он соблаговолит вернуться за ней? Или тот насмерть испуганный мальчишка, который хватался за ее руки и беспомощно заглядывал ей в глаза, ища там ответы на терзавшие его вопросы? Тот ли настоящий, у кого в глазах отразилась бездна, когда он оставил ее в таверне и ушел, задумав черное дело? Или все-таки тот, чьи пальцы с робкой нежностью касались лба крошечного младенца?

Несмотря на сомнения, ей думалось, что единственный настоящий Эрик, которого она знала, остался в тех мирных вечерах, которые они провели вместе, когда она работала над своими шляпками, а он увлеченно занимался шекспировскими иллюстрациями, и его страшное лицо приобретало задумчивый, спокойный и одухотворенный вид. Там, не одержимый ни страхом, ни жаждой мести, ни ненавистью, он был нормальным. Хорошим другом, умным, хотя и немногословным, собеседником. Несколько язвительным, но не злым. Другом. О котором она не могла просто сказать: «Ну и черт с тобой».

Задержавшись около небольшого кафе, откуда тянуло ароматом свежесваренного шоколада так, что слюнки текли, Шарлиз осторожно заглянула внутрь. Кажется, она была здесь раз или два, когда ее семья еще не обеднела до крайности. И хозяйка здесь, помнится, была милой и радушной. Она пыталась вспомнить ее имя, но прошли годы.

– Чем могу служить? – обратилась к ней, заметив посетительницу, немолодая женщина в крахмальном переднике. Господи, да как же звали? Прюдо? Людо? Шарлиз не удавалось пришпорить ленивую память.

– Простите, - пробормотала она виновато. – Вы не можете меня помнить, а я забыла вашу фамилию…

– Мне знакомо ваше лицо, сударыня, - улыбнулась хозяйка заведения. – Но я тоже не помню вашего имени. У меня тут много лиц сменяется перед глазами за день. Должно быть, вы тут бывали раньше. Вы чего-то желали?

– Я хотела попросить вас, не могла бы я оставить у вас ребенка, на час или два, не больше? Мне нужно срочно найти одного человека в толпе, и я боюсь идти туда с малышом, как бы нас там не задавили.

– Случилось что?

– Да… случилось, - отозвалась она, вздыхая, но не давая вовлечь себя в подробный пересказ всей истории.

– Ну, оставьте… - не очень охотно разрешили ей. – Только уж вернитесь, пожалуйста, сударыня, я не смогу оставить у себя младенца, если не вернетесь, мне придется отдать его в сиротский приют как найденыша…

– Что вы, я вернусь! – воскликнула в ужасе Шарлиз. – Вы не подумайте ничего такого! Всего на некоторое время, я сегодня же вернусь. За ним и присмотра никакого особенного не нужно, разве только… если бы вы могли дать ему немного молока, у меня сейчас нет ни гроша, но я непременно…

– Ну не оставлять же ребенка голодным, – уже строже заметила хозяйка, прервав ее клятвенные обещания вернуть деньги или отработать, и подозрительно покосившись на яркое платье Шарлиз, когда она упомянула о безденежье. Та содрогнулась, представив, что добрая женщина сейчас думает о ней. Впрочем, может и ничего особенного. Кем бы она для нее ни была, пусть даже беспутной девицей, ребенок-то чем виноват. И даже такие вот, с неприличными вырезами, подчеркивающими женские округлости, могут попадать в беду, внезапно оставшись без средств.

На время развязав себе руки, Шарлиз поспешила назад, туда, где последний раз видела названого кузена. Какая же там собралась толпа… Привлеченные любопытным зрелищем люди наводнили площадь, где теперь и яблоку негде было упасть. Вокруг площадки, где выступали артисты – Шарлиз слышала музыку и взрывы хохота, клоун, что ли, там сейчас веселил публику, – были расставлены картонные щиты, а в проходе дежурил человек, взимавший входную плату. Без денег нечего было и думать попасть внутрь. По крайней мере, со стороны входа для гостей. Она задумалась над тем, пробрался ли туда Эрик – наверняка ведь, да. В конце концов, щиты достаточно легкие, их вполне можно сдвинуть, хотя должно быть, кто-то присматривает, чтоб никто не попытался просочиться внутрь, не заплатив. Она медленно, внимательно оглядываясь кругом, шаря глазами по импровизированному забору, и не забывая при ходьбе раскачивать бедрами, подражая подсмотренным в таверне жестам, пошла вдоль преграды. Ох, Эрик, что ты еще задумал… И чем так дорога тебе эта неблагозвучная мелодия, что ты готов пустить под откос свою жизнь из-за нее? Кабы знать... Может, она сумела бы найти слова, чтобы остановить его, вернуть его. Неужели это его собственная музыка? Странно, она же слышала, как он играет. Это было нечто совсем другое. Непохожее на эту тревожную, ранящую слух мелодию, которая околдовала его и увела за собой. Это была мрачная музыка ада. Так могли бы петь скрипки в преисподней, пока грешника вели бы к месту вечного покарания за прижизненные злодейства.

– Милашка, чего ищешь?

Она дернулась от неожиданности. Напротив нее, отделившись от тени, отбрасываемой толстым деревом, вырос силуэт крупного мужчины. Шарлиз испуганно глянула ему в лицо, потом вспомнила, что она сейчас не барышня из приличной, хоть и недворянской семьи, а так, гулящая девица в поисках заработка. Она выпятила грудь, и стараясь выглядеть вульгарной, положила ладонь себе на талию, перенеся вес тела на одну сторону. Донельзя грубая и простонародная поза, которая хорошо бы сочеталась с хриплым прокуренным голосом. Она не знала, насколько правдоподобно у нее получилось. Мужчина подошел ближе, внимательные черные глаза ощупали ее фигуру, задержав взгляд на груди чуть дольше приличного. Ему было за сорок, полноват, но подтянут. Взгляд цепкий и недобрый. Господи, страшно как… Шарлиз силой заставила себя не отводить взгляда и смотреть вызывающе ему прямо в лицо. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, как улизнуть от него. Кажется, он тут не так просто разгуливал вокруг балагана. Одна надежда, что он ожидал вовсе не ее, и не станет отвлекаться на глупости. Только бы не покраснеть…

– А тебя и ищу, красавчик, - понизив насколько можно тембр голоса, проговорила она. – Коли у тебя найдутся денежки на небольшое развлечение.

Взгляд его из оценивающего стал брезгливым. И правильно, и хорошо… Так и надо.

– Вот как, детка? Что ж, ты меня нашла, и уж на тебя-то денег у меня хватит, - презрительно сказал он, позвенев монетами в кармане. – Ну-ка, пошли.

Она протестующе открыла рот и тут же закрыла его. Черт, ну она и влипла.

Ну, Эрик, ну и втравил же ты в историю, дорогой кузен, своими ценными идеями… Шарлиз поплелась за мужчиной, ломая голову, как теперь быть. Оставался еще вариант со всех ног броситься бежать, а бегала она неплохо. А если догонит?

Один плюс отчасти обнадежил и примирил ее с малоприятной ситуацией, в которую она попала. Мужчина, который вел ее за собой, отодвинул щит, сделал кому-то знак сквозь щель, и на площадь вместо него выскользнул человек в форме жандарма, а сам провел ее внутрь балагана, куда она только что так стремилась попасть.

До нее долетала музыка, вроде той, которую наигрывала дудочка. Только теперь ее громко исполняли несколько разных инструментов, но это ее не спасало от сравнения с кошачьим концертом. Кажется, они оказались за сценой. Гул скопления большого количества людей доносился и сюда, хотя она не могла их видеть за перегородками.

– Ну, показывай, что ты умеешь, - повелительно произнес мужчина.

Шарлиз растерянно уставилась на своего спутника. Чего ему надо, тут, при свете еще только садящегося солнца, в нескольких шагах от целой толпы народу? Тот ждал недолго, и не дождавшись от нее решительных действий, схватил за руку и вывернул ее так, что девушка вскрикнула и упала перед ним на колени.

– Ты, девка! Ну, что медлишь, давай, ты же сама предложила!

Черт. Ну не такая уж она и темная, чтобы продолжать непонимающе хлопать ресницами, но увольте! Шарлиз закрыла лицо руками и деланно всхлипнула. Настоящие слезы, несмотря на страх, не шли. Может быть, после. Но сейчас она слишком занята была тем, чтобы достойно выпутаться из подстерегших ее неприятностей.

– Простите, месье, - выговорила она жалобно, отбросив нагловатый тон, присущий по ее мнению тем женщинам, за одну из которых она пыталась сойти. – Я не хотела.

Тяжелая рука больно дернула ее волосы, заставляя поднять голову.

– Чего именно ты не хотела?

– Я… я хотела проучить моего жениха Николя, который приударил за моей подружкой, и я застала, как они целовались… Думала показать ему, каково это… Я не могу вот так! - вдохновенно соврала Шарлиз. – Простите, месье, я так сглупила, так сглупила… Я не такая.

Грубые пальцы впились в ее подбородок, вынуждая смотреть в глаза. Она попыталась выдавить слезы, но те, как назло, высохли, как африканская пустыня.

– Ты не такая, милашка? Ну так будешь такой… через пять минут. Или я тебя не отпущу. Давай, делай, на что подрядилась. Не будешь послушной, я арестую тебя за нарушение общественного порядка, знаешь ли, твои домогательства законом не поощряются. И посажу тебя в одну камеру с маньяком, которого мы тут поймаем.

– С маньяком? – невольно переспросила она.

– Да, милочка, с маньяком, с маньяком. Ты правильно услышала. Будешь потом ему петь песенку про славного женишка-изменщика, пока он будет брать тебя и так, и этак, а после придушит, как цыпленка.

Несмотря на испуг, Шарлиз глупо хихикнула. Если можно выбирать, то она согласна на маньяка. Лучше свой родной маньяк, чем этот посторонний хам. Тем более, у собственного маньяка-душителя не замечено никаких поползновений покуситься на ее девичью честь. Если, конечно, речь идет о нем. Но уж слишком явно все указывало на ловушку. Странная музыка, заставившая его потерять голову, слишком шикарные для бродячих артистов афиши. Бедный Эрик, сколько кутерьмы из-за него одного. Хочется верить, что он не так глуп, чтобы не понимать, что его ловят на крючок с червяком, как глупого пескаря. Умный человек сделал бы вид, что извивающийся червяк его никоим образом не касается. Но Эрик не только умный, а еще и упрямый.

А ей так нужна защита. Что было бы с ней, если бы Эрик не зашиб ночного гостя, прокравшегося в ее дом? Или не вытащил ее из огня? Он не может теперь бросить ее на произвол судьбы, впутываясь в навязанную ему игру. Это нечестно. Слишком многое навалилось на нее одну. Шарлиз отчаянно пожалела себя.

– Тебя что-то веселит? – резко спросил мужчина, уловив только ее нервный сдавленный смешок, и придвинулся еще ближе к ней, и по-прежнему не позволяя ей подняться с колен. Их тела почти соприкоснулись. Пальцы сжали ее лицо еще крепче, и некстати подумалось, что, наверное, на подбородке останутся синяки… Он с выражением глубочайшего презрения смотрел на нее сверху вниз. Шарлиз хотела мотнуть головой, но ничего не вышло, челюсть была зажата в тисках сильных пальцев.

Между тем с той стороны, откуда доносилась музыка и гул толпы, воздух неожиданно разрезал нечеловеческий визг. Шарлиз не имела понятия, чья глотка могла издавать такие трели. Словно она попала в дикие джунгли, если только она верно себе представляла, какими звуками они наполнены. Там, кажется, что-то случилось… Звучание музыки стихло, и сменилось гомоном выкриков и беспорядочным шумом поднявшегося переполоха. Шарлиз ощутила, что ее подбородок вновь оказался на свободе.

– Проклятие, глупая девка, ты отвлекла меня! Этот мерзавец снова… - мужчина сплюнул в сторону с досадой и оттолкнул ее прочь с такой силой, что она упала на бок, ударившись локтем. Впрочем, лучше лежать на земле с ушибами, но зато вполне живой и даже не изнасилованной. Шарлиз молилась, чтобы на этом ее приключение подошло к концу, и мужчина устремился на шум. Ее горячие молитвы достигли слуха небес, и комиссар Жювиль, глухо наградив ее последней парой нелестных эпитетов, побежал на крики, на ходу нащупывая пистолет.

Шарлиз осталась одна и осторожно поднялась на ноги, отряхивая с себя пыль и мелкий сор. Со значительными потерями гордости, но первая цель достигнута, и она пробралась внутрь. Если каждый ее следующий шаг будет сопровождаться такими столкновениями, то, пожалуй, выбраться отсюда невредимой будет трудновато…

-

-

Когда стая обезьян, вереща так, будто за ними с рыком гнался оголодавший тигр, высыпала на импровизированную сцену, заметавшись среди артистов, Мэг так перепугалась, что совершенно потеряла голову. Она с самого начала представления ждала какой-нибудь беды. Однажды люди, считавшие себя умными и хитрыми, уже пытались заманить в ловушку Призрака, и что из того вышло? Она хорошо помнила тот день. И хорошо помнила, на что он способен, если вот так прилюдно оскорбить его чувства. Тогда он не пожалел театра, который считал своим. Так станет ли он жалеть дешевый балаган? Конечно же, ответ – нет. Разнесет его вдребезги, напомнив им всем, против кого они посмели пойти. И про малышку Мэг, пусть она хоть трижды дочь спасшей ему когда-то жизнь женщины, он даже не вспомнит. Они все тут погибнут! И она тоже! Он снова совершит нечто ужасное, и упавшая люстра покажется цветочками. Верещание испуганных обезьян смешалось с криками дрессировщиков, с запозданием схватившихся за плети, но шустрые животные кинулись врассыпную, и удары не достигали цели, задевая лишь путавшихся под ногами лилипутов, выбежавших на шум.

– Это он, - завопила Мэг. – Призрак Оперы! Это ОН! Спасайтесь!

Так же напуганные переполохом, сорвавшиеся с привязей лошади довершили бедлам, ворвавшись в смешавшиеся ряды публики и актеров. Кого-то удары копыт сбили с ног, раздались истошные крики, и собравшиеся на представлении зрители в панике бросились врассыпную, но только бегство в толпе еще не приносило никому добра. В толкотне кто-то падал, слышались вопли и треск, на кого-то наступили, ломая ребра, кое-где уже завязалась драка между теми, кого толкнули, и теми, кто случайно пробирался мимо.

– Не кричи, дура! – заорал на Мэг один из жандармов. – Ты все испортишь! В суматохе его точно не возьмешь!

– Он здесь, разве вы не видите! Он уже здесь! – панически выкрикнула она, озираясь. Из-за занавеси, служившей задником жалкого подобия сцены, повалил густой сизый дым, и она без колебаний ткнула туда пальцем. – Это он! Там! Он идет сюда!

О, она еще помнила его голос, как громко он раздался вдруг под сводами театра, зловеще предрекая им страшные беды за то, что пренебрегли его приказом… Ее взгляд метался по толпе, ища откуда еще можно ожидать явления бывшего хозяина Опера Популер, ее некоронованного короля и властителя.

– Да помолчи ты! Да где ж тот комиссар, чтоб его!

Жандармы присоединились к всеобщей беготне, ринувшись искать Призрака в расползающемся дыму и бросив Мэг в одиночестве. Чуть не плача от страха, она оглядывалась в поисках укрытия, когда сильная рука неожиданно впилась ей в плечо, и не успев даже завизжать, балерина оказалась в задымленном проходе. Перед человеком в маске, которого до смерти боялась, особенно теперь, когда так провинилась перед ним. Она судорожно вдохнула воздух и закашлялась, когда едкий дым защекотал ей горло. В ее голове смутно проносились обрывки указаний, полученных от Жювиля. Что она должна делать? Что говорить? Какую ложь ему предложить? Она не помнила. Страх вышиб из нее все, и она беззвучно открывала рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба.

– Какого черта? – хрипло спросил Призрак, тоже тяжело дыша, только от гнева, не от страха. Дикий ужас, что она сейчас упадет на землю, задыхаясь в веревочной петле, сломил юную балерину, и она наконец завизжала. Против всех приказов, против здравого смысла, Мэг поддалась своей природе и отчаянно, во всю мощь своих легких позвала на помощь.

– Помогите! – кричала она. – Помогите! Он здесь! Спасите меня!

Что-то в ее сорвавшемся с цепи сознании утверждало, что она губит себя этой истерикой. Что она сделает только хуже, и пока помощь придет, пока жандармы сориентируются в клубах многоцветного дыма, она уже будет безнадежно и окончательно мертвой – последней жертвой Призрака Оперы. От ужаса перед тем, что своим визгом подписала себе приговор, по щекам девушки градом покатились крупные слезы. Призрак Оперы не пытался помешать ей кричать и звать помощь. Сильная рука схватила ее за шиворот и протащила несколько шагов, как упирающегося котенка. Распахнулась дверца стальной клетки, и потеряв от пинка равновесие, Мэг Жири упала на землю, изгаженную дурно пахнущим обезьяньим пометом. Она запищала от отвращения, попыталась вскочить, но Призрак молча задвинул засов снаружи и холодно посмотрел на нее сквозь прутья клетки.

– Счастливо оставаться, малышка Мэг, - произнес он. – Ты достойная дочь своей матери.

– Нет, нет, я не буду больше, не надо! – бессмысленно заверещала она и кинулась на крепкие прутья, но поскользнулась и снова упала на колени, задыхаясь от омерзения. Когда она подняла голову, Призрака уже не было. Зато она с облегчением и диким стыдом увидела пронесших мимо нее друг за другом троих вооруженных жандармов. Они даже не заметили ее. Не посмотрели в ее сторону. С чего бы им разглядывать узников обезьяньих клеток? Не решаясь позвать их, Мэг плакала, глядя на мир из-за решетки. Может быть, кто-нибудь найдет и выпустит ее, в конце концов. Хотя она вовсе не уверена была, что не предпочла бы умереть здесь, так и не познав стыда посмотреть в глаза людям, которые изнемогая от душащего их веселья, станут выручать ее из заточения в тесной, вонючей клетке.

-

-

Он мог бы сполна насладиться местью, но что-то остановило его. Может быть, он сделал мало. Может быть, поруганная музыка заслуживала большего, чем хорошенько пугануть обнаглевший сброд и сорвать им развлечение. Наверное, следовало бы задержаться, потолковать подольше с маленькой Жири, вытащить из нее объяснения, даже если придется принудить ее говорить. Но Эрик не стал. Появление на публике командорской поступью в образе Призрака было атрибутом той, прежней жизни, которой он больше не желал. Нельзя дважды войти в одну реку. Первое побуждение проучить их так, чтобы запомнили на долгие годы, миновало. Раньше было иначе. Раньше ему нечего было потерять. И отступать ему тоже было некуда.

Здесь не было лабиринтов тайных ходов, которые он знал, как свои пять пальцев, чтобы эффектно исчезнуть. Здесь он был чужаком, а не хозяином. Стоило ли мгновение торжества того, чтобы к прошлому никогда уже не было возврата? Не к старому прошлому. К новообретенному, недавнему прошлому, где у него был дом, ребенок, друг. Не такая свобода, как под Оперой, но все же возможность творить. Не вполне такая, как мечталось, но все-таки жизнь, в которой была не только горечь и тьма.

Он напомнил о себе потерявшим страх наглецам. Этого было достаточно, теперь он мог и хотел уйти. Довольно уже. Призраку Оперы пора бы тихо скончаться. А Эрику обрести самого себя.

Но пока следовало выбраться из балагана. Даже хорошо, что судьба забросила его сюда. Может быть, это изгонит память о клетке, о злых глазах, о смеющихся рожах. Здесь ничего не было страшным. Жалким, грязным, поддельным и бутафорским, - жалкая пародия на жизнь, ее отражение в кривом зеркале. Но страшным - нет. И он был сильнее.

Кажется, за ним гнались… Топот приближался, и Эрик, метнувшись за угол, слился с темнотой.

– Здравствуйте, – услышал он печальный голос и быстро повернул голову на звук, да так, так что от резкого движения хрустнули шейные позвонки. Человек, которого он увидел, выглядел на редкость несчастным. Женоподобное, бледное до синевы лицо, грустные глаза, опущенные уголки губ – он стоял, отодвинув драную занавеску, за которой у него находился какой-то столик, заваленный реквизитом. Выбор между ним и приближающими жандармами был несложен, и Эрик устремился к нему, задернул занавеску и привалился к стене. Теперь он разглядел, что печальный на самом деле не так и печален – просто его глаза подведены жженой пробкой, и подрисован рот, чтобы выглядел таким трагическим и несчастным.

– Вы кто? – спросил он, не ответив на приветствие.

– Я Бебеф, самый смешной клоун во Франции, - уныло отчеканил тот, разглядывая своего гостя. – А вы, должно быть, мой коллега. Раз так славно повеселили публику вместо меня…

Эрик не понял, был ли этот грустный плачущий голос правдивым отражением его эмоций по поводу случившегося на представлении, или просто привычный образ, из которого он не выбивался ни в жизни, ни на сцене.

– Если вы желаете меня задушить, то я позову Пьеро… это его амплуа, быть битым.

– Не стану я вас душить, если сами не напроситесь, - пообещал Эрик, сам не зная, отчего вдруг поддается на эту нелепую беседу. Все, что ему нужно, это чуть переждать, пока жандармы собьются со следа. Он выглянул в просвет между полотнищами занавески, но там наблюдалось какое-то шевеление, и Эрик опустился на табурет напротив грустного клоуна. Садиться не стоило, понял он… откуда-то из недр его существа поднималась усталость, наваливаясь тяжестью, и маня его возможностью расслабиться и отдохнуть. А ведь не время еще. Маска больно давила на щеку, и кожа под ней немилосердно горела. Хотелось снять ее, вытянуть ноги, выкинуть из головы все сегодняшние подвиги и оказаться далеко отсюда… Эрик заставил себя встряхнуться.

Грустный Бебеф молчаливо склонил голову, не сводя унылого взгляда с потертого коврика под ногами. Его надрывная преувеличенная печаль выводила из равновесия.

– Почему я? – наконец, спросил Эрик. – Какого дьявола вы привязались ко мне и моей музыке? И откуда вы раздобыли ноты?

– Вы спрашиваете у Бебефа? – удивленно откликнулся клоун. – Откуда Бебефу знать. Должно быть, ваши ноты выгодно покупать. Раз наш хозяин прикупил себе подбитый лисицей плащ.

Ответ говорил больше, чем на то претендовал. Значит, кому-то не сиделось на месте, пока Призрак Оперы разгуливал на свободе. Уж не приложил ли сюда руку еще раз Рауль де Шаньи, который все никак не мог поверить своему счастью – что избавился от него навсегда? Это была приятная мысль, если Шаньи продолжает терзаться ревностью, значит, есть из-за чего, но с другой стороны, он сильно сомневался в таком упорстве юного виконтишки.

– Где здесь кратчайший путь наружу?

– Там, - клоун с таким душераздирающим вздохом показал пальцем в сторону, как будто там располагались врата ада. Эрик поднялся на ноги. Шаги в проходе смолкли, и он выскользнул из укрытия, двинувшись в указанном ему направлении. И, конечно же, попал прямо в скопище миниатюрных актеров, поднявших при виде него шум, достойный оравы взбесившихся мартовских котов. Проклятый Бебеф. Если это его чертово клоунское чувство юмора… Эрик не додумал свою мысль. На панические вопли лилипутов мгновенно сбежались жандармы, перекрыв ему путь назад. Кажется, они не верили, что он безоружен, так что всего лишь взяли его на прицел, но не пытались схватить. И не стреляли, получив приказ взять его живым.


	20. Глава 20

20. Глава 20.

Запыхавшийся комиссар прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы пожать плоды своего великолепного замысла. Удобно загребать жар чужими руками. Пока он отвлекся проучить хорошенькую рыжую нахалку с подозрительной синюшной желтизной под глазом – не иначе, тут не обошлось без тяжелой руки любовника, которому надоели женские выкрутасы, а его люди успели сделать всю работу, предоставив ему снять сливки и сковать руки знаменитому преступнику, так чтоб обезопасить себя от его излюбленного способа убийства.

– Вот и все, - сказал он удовлетворенно и наставительно добавил, не отказав себе в удовольствии поиздеваться над злодеем, лишенным возможности вредить. – Не стоит иметь столь явные слабости, когда избираешь себе неправедный путь. Слишком легко найти подходящую приманку. И вот рыбка на крючке, и осталось только выпотрошить и почистить ее. Несказанно рад знакомству, месье Призрак, не имею чести знать вашего настоящего имени. Впрочем, у вас вместо паспорта, как я понимаю, лицо, единственное в своем роде.

Комиссар Жювиль обождал каких-нибудь громких проклятий и злобных возгласов, подтвердивших, что удары попали в цель, – вид беснующегося от бессильной ярости Призрака еще как потешил бы его самолюбие. Однако преступник молчал, и только глаза его, один открытый и один поблескивающий сквозь прорезь маски, метали молнии, которые, к счастью для комиссара, никак не могли поразить его электрическим разрядом. Жювиль с интересом уставился на маску. Если этот человек стыдится своего безобразия, было бы забавно сорвать ее. Возможно, это выведет его из равновесия и заставит признаться и в других, неизвестных полиции жертвах. Наверняка ведь, были еще пропавшие хористочки, которых никто не искал, или истопники, которых сочли спьяну упавшими в Сену. Опыт комиссара говорил, что человек либо не убивает вообще, либо делает это много и часто. За исключением особенных и четко продуманных убийств: например, задержавшегося на белом свете завещателя, когда его родич срочно нуждался в наличных деньгах. Этот же никакой особой выгоды от убийств не получил, так что через трупы переступил, должно быть, из чистой любви к искусству. Что означает – были и другие. Любопытно, жива ли славненькая мадемуазель Жири. Жювиль готов был поставить сто против одного, что блондинистая малышка уже начала остывать.

Однако маску пришлось оставить. Памятуя катастрофу в Опере, не стоило вызывать панику среди любопытной мелюзги, путавшейся под ногами. Артисты-циркачи около четырех футов росту болтались тут же, никак не желая пропустить интересное зрелище, и как жандармы ни рычали на них, пытаясь разогнать, чтобы не мешали, а лилипуты побеждали численностью и проворством. Да и жандармы тоже люди. Еще пооткрывают рты, уставившись на мифическое чудище, каким разрисовали его журналисты, и упустят его. Ему не удалось заполучить лучших из лучших для очередной охоты на Призрака, после первого оглушительного провала всей операции. Нет уж, это все успеется. Пусть пока прячется за своей маской. На гильотину он в любом случае пойдет без нее. Пока же следует доставить свой улов в управление и допросить. Комиссар чуть не облизнулся от удовольствия. Удачный сложился денек.

Из-за спин лилипутов показался унылый Бебеф. Он остановился у порога, и его изучающий взгляд подолгу останавливался на каждом из участников сцены. На мгновение пересеклись его взгляд и пылающий адскими всполохами взгляд арестованного Призрака, и клоун криво усмехнулся.

– Очень не люблю убийц, сударь, - объяснился он. – Не обессудьте. Это у меня врожденное, вроде аллергии.

Призрак тоже скривился в ответной усмешке, с виду даже как будто понимающей. Словно сбылись его ожидания, и не более того. Жизнь совершила полный круг, и в этой бесконечной спирали он вернулся туда, откуда тщетно попытался убежать, обманув судьбу, – в ту ночь после «Дон Жуана», когда за ним гналась вооруженная вилами толпа, и жандармы с винтовками искали его по катакомбам. Они не арестовали его тогда, не сумели. Дали ему краткую передышку, но его душа уже была обещана дьяволу, и негоже заставлять того ждать слишком долго.

– Ну, вперед! – скомандовал комиссар. – Довольно тут время терять. Удачи, господа артисты, можете продолжать представление.

– А убытки, убытки! – с криком ворвался к ним, расталкивая жандармов и преграждая Жювилю дорогу, побагровевший хозяин балагана. – Мои обезьяны разбежались по всему Парижу! Чертов какаду упорхнул, только и видали! А он слопал овса столько, сколько целая лошадь за год! Я мог бы прокормить табун! А самих лошадей еще ловят, небось, половину не поймают, скажут, что убежали, и после загонят по полцены на конюшне! Что я по-вашему, проглочу все это?

– Все претензии вот к этому господину, - равнодушно пожал плечами комиссар, кивая на арестованного. – Французская полиция не имеет к этому преступлению отношения. Ваш иск к месье Призраку будет своевременно рассмотрен, если вы его подадите. Я буду только рад, если он ответит сполна – за все.

– Надеюсь, месье Флабера утешит, что меня в числе всего прочего казнят и за его убытки тоже, - язвительно-вежливым тоном заметил Призрак, неожиданно подав голос. – Может быть, стоит предложить ему приглашение в первые ряды зрителей, когда я окажусь на гильотине? Месье, не знаю как французская полиция, но лично я вас приглашаю.

– Да мне четырежды плевать, как там вас будут казнить! Мне нужны мои деньги!

– Тут я ничем не могу помочь, - все с тем же язвительным сочувствием откликнулся арестованный. – Сомневаюсь, что французская полиция отдаст вам меня в погашение своего долга за причиненный ущерб. Вас ведь это наверняка устроило бы даже больше, чем дрессированные обезьяны или танцевальные номера на мою музыку?

– Заткнитесь, - посоветовал комиссар и обратился к держателю бродячего театра. – Сожалею, месье Флабер. Вы послужили благому делу, и…

– И это должно меня утешить! Начхать на благие дела! Я этого так не оставлю, - чуть ли не с пеной у рта завопил разъяренный Флабер.

– Воля ваша. Однако же уговора о возмещении убытков не было. Я и так создал вокруг вашей жалкой труппы шумиху на весь Париж, так что не сомневаюсь, что за пару недель вы с лихвой наверстаете упущенное.

– Что! Моей жалкой труппы? Не далее как вчера вы, господин комиссар, сыпали тут комплиментами, рассказывая, какие золотые горы меня ждут! Я не позволю делать из меня посмешище! Это вы мне пообещали, что ваши люди присмотрят за порядком! Что нам гарантируется безопасность!

– Так какие претензии! – рявкнул комиссар. – Вы живы? Ваши люди живы? Я не вижу тут гор окровавленных трупов и расчлененных тел, так какого дьявола вы тут распинаетесь, что мы не выполнили свою часть уговора?

– Эпье вон получил по голове! Его кони чуть не затоптали! Куда смотрели ваши люди, а?

– Ваш Эпье здоровенный бык! Мог бы сам позаботиться о себе! И в конце концов, он жив, и не о чем говорить! Вы мне еще расскажите, что кто-то из ваших оцарапал пальчик или споткнулся и набил шишку! Прекратите ваши глупые разговоры и убирайтесь отсюда, не мешайте мне… А!

Комиссар осекся. Арестованный, которого он на минуту оставил без внимания, пропал – растворился в воздухе.

– Вы что, спите на ходу! – заорал он на своих подчиненных, увлекшихся перепалкой, в которой их строгое начальство могло потерпеть сокрушительное поражение – к несказанному удовольствию подчиненных. – Скорее за ним! Пусть он только уйдет, головы поотрываю!

-

Радовало, что он еще не совсем растерял прежние навыки. Он умел беззвучно перебегать по шатающимся лесам под потолком. Умел подкрадываться незаметно, как незримый дух, и спрыгивать с трехметровой высоты с тигриной ловкостью, не производя шума и грохота. Мог проскользнуть в свою ложу так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не усомнилась, что никто – никто! – не мог войти туда незамеченным. Он научился быть невидимкой. Никаких чудес. Всего лишь долгие годы - очень долгие годы, даже десятилетия непрерывного самосовершенствования. Он не знал иного способа выжить. Приходилось быть изобретательным.

Они отвлеклись всего на пару секунд, пока внимание переключилось на комиссара и Флабера, и дуло винтовки, направленное ему в грудь, чуть отклонилось в сторону. Физически – всего мгновения, для него же – целая вечность. За эту вечность он успел легким кошачьим движением выскользнуть за спиной у комиссара и метнуться прочь. И сразу же за спиной закричали, бранью разразился голос Жювиля, и всего считанные секунды решали, жить ему или умирать. Кто-то выстрелил, но, должно быть, больше пугая, нежели стремясь застрелить. Они хотели живого Призрака. Хотели насладиться игрой с ним, игрой кота с мышью, чтобы потешить себя и развлечь, прежде чем уничтожить измученную добычу. Скованные руки не давали Эрику развить скорость, и все-таки у него было крошечное преимущество перед преследователями, которым он обязан был попытаться воспользоваться. Он мог полагаться только на свою прыть. Довериться системе правосудия было смешно, ни одно чудо не спасло бы его от гильотины, и глупцом бы он был, если бы питал какие-то иллюзии.

Балаган не Опера, долго здесь не побегаешь, и Эрик сразу оказался во дворе. И отвернувшаяся от него удача улыбнулась – первым, кого он увидал, была озирающаяся по сторонам Шарлиз, которая осторожно двигалась ему навстречу.

– Эрик! – вскрикнула она, но, слава богу, мгновенно оценила обстановку и не стала тратить секунды на расспросы. – Туда! Там можно выйти.

И понеслась к тому месту, где Жювиль завел ее внутрь, и где щиты неплотно прилегали друг к другу, оставляя щель, достаточную, чтобы быстро и незаметно выбраться на свободу. А там уже было проще. На площади вертелось огромное количество праздного народу, и смешаться с ним не составляло труда даже человеку в маске и девушке с оголенными плечами. Затерявшись в толпе, Эрик и Шарлиз обрели возможность немного отдышаться.

– Ты гуляешь, - сквозь зубы напомнила Шарлиз, едва поспевая за своим резво прокладывающим путь сквозь толкотню спутником. В давке она успевала различать, как окружавшие ее люди обменивались впечатлениями:

– …и тут как набежали макаки, одна украла шляпку у Денизы, сорвала прямо с головы, вот было смеху, она как заверещит, а макака тоже как заверещит и деру!

– А Гийом удирал во все лопатки от здоровенного пса! Ха, а тот таки загнал его в тупик, и что б вы думали – у него в пасти был мячик! И этот мячик он и бросил под ноги старине Гийому, решил, что это такая игра наверно!

– А моему-то деверю лошадь копытом заехала, весь дух вышибла, беднягу жена домой повела, он еле тащится…

– Ты гуляешь, - повторила Шарлиз, поймав Эрика за локоть.

– Ага, - процедил он чуть слышно. – Со скованными руками.

– Никто не заметит. Не спеши. Мы из публики и спокойненько идем домой…

Сдерживая шаги, Эрик мысленно ругнулся. Ишь девочка во что превратилась. Уже рассказывает ему, как прятаться от полиции. Забавно, должно быть, они сочетаются: он, которого разыскивают за поджог и убийство, и она, прячущаяся от неизвестных, угрожающих ей скорой и безжалостной расправой. Не будь у него закованы руки, она бы тут же поплатилась за попытку учить его уму-разуму, словно она всю жизнь только тем и занималась, что бегала от жандармов. Он бы показал ей «спокойненько идем домой», по-хозяйски обняв ее тонкий стан, и что бы она возразила? Пришлось бы терпеть, чтобы не нарушить задуманный образ возвращающейся с представления парочки.

– Где Жеан? – задал Эрик основной вопрос, который занимал его с тех пор, как они оказались в относительной безопасности. Правда, то здесь, то там маячили винтовки жандармов, но их было недостаточно много, чтобы быстро и эффективно прочесать всю площадь, забитую людьми, привлеченными представлением и его неожиданной развязкой.

– Остался с шоколадницей из кафе.

– Ты - ты оставила ребенка с посторонним человеком! – вырвалось у него громче, чем следовало бы, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

– Оставила, - буркнула Шарлиз. – Я плохо бегаю с ребенком на руках.

– А тебе и велено было не бегать, а спокойно подождать час. Неужели так трудно час посидеть на месте? – прошипел Эрик, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках какого-нибудь незаметного переулка, куда можно было бы нырнуть и убраться с многолюдной площади. – Где там это твое кафе? Далеко?

– Да нет. Только тебе туда идти как раз и не стоит, - она без лишних объяснений кивнула на его руки. – Пока ты не избавился от этой штуки.

Эрик помрачнел, раздумывая о том, как бы не попасться никому на глаза, и если в толпе он легко мог затеряться, то посреди улицы, где от силы спешат по своим делам человек десять, ему от бдительного ока полиции не скрыться. И особенно – со скованными руками. Вряд ли кто-то подумает, что он просто оригинал… любит гулять перед сном в ручных кандалах.

– Забери Жеана и уходи оттуда, - распорядился он. – Я тебя обожду неподалеку.

Шарлиз сдержанно кивнула.

-

Темнело, и они свернули в уютный дворик, где уже выбросила первые кисти бутонов ранняя сирень. Возвращаться в подвал бакалейщика было далеко, искать другое место опасно, так что они юркнули в первый попавшийся безлюдный пятачок, и оттуда забрались в чужой двор, уповая, что хозяева мирно спят и шумных собак не держат. Вот только для ночевок на открытом воздухе еще было холодновато. Девушка зябко поежилась, натягивая сползающее платье повыше на плечи в надежде согреться.

– Господи, последний ужин у меня был вчера, - мрачно заметила Шарлиз. – Какой смысл успешно прятаться, чтобы все равно умереть с голоду.

– Если ты поможешь мне освободить руки, я подумаю и на эту тему, – откликнулся Эрик.

– Помогла бы, если бы знала, как.

– У тебя шпилька есть?

– Есть. Пожалуй, это и все, что осталось у меня из личных вещей, – с горечью заметила девушка, начинавшая медленно, но верно терять природное жизнелюбие. Что-то уж очень много на нее свалилось и как-то чересчур одновременно. Есть же какой-то допустимый порог неприятностей, свыше которого судьба не должна преступать? Эрик проигнорировал ее мрачный комментарий и протянул ей руки.

– Вставь ее вместо ключа и попробуй зацепить собачку. Это обыкновенный замок, и его можно открыть.

– А потом меня можно будет отправить взламывать и обчищать чужие дома? – ворчливо пошутила Шарлиз, разглядывая замок, пытаясь сообразить, как бы открыть его без ключа, и чувствуя себя вором-медвежатником. – С таким-то богатым опытом.

– Ты сначала открой.

Шарлиз вооружилась шпилькой, но проходило и пять минут, и десять, она упрямо и сосредоточенно ковырялась в замочной скважине, и в конце концов шпилька намертво застряла в механизме и достать ее больше не удавалось. Девушка со вздохом подняла на Эрика виноватый взгляд – кажется, результатом ее усилий было лишь то, что замок оказался окончательно и бесповоротно испорчен, так что открыть его теперь было вряд ли возможно..

– Боюсь, что у меня нету природного таланта к вскрытию замков, - покаялась она.

– Очень жаль. Тогда нас, вероятно, схватят, а тебе придется ответить по всей строгости закона за укрывательство арестованного.

– Ну что ж поделаешь, - легко отозвалась девушка. – Отвечу. Надеюсь, за учиненное в балагане безобразие много не дадут. Отсидим… Там по крайней мере кормят и крыша есть над головой.

Эрик, которого ее слова убедили, что Шарлиз продолжает пребывать в счастливом неведении об истинных причинах настойчивого интереса к нему полиции, предусмотрительно промолчал и только нараспев продекламировал:

_«Пускай нас отведут скорей в темницу. _

_Там мы, как птицы в клетке, будем петь. _

_Ты станешь под мое благословенье, _

_Я на колени стану пред тобой, _

_Моля прощенье. Так вдвоем и будем _

_Жить, радоваться, песни распевать, _

_И сказки сказывать, и любоваться _

_Порханьем пестрокрылых мотыльков. _

_Там будем узнавать от заключенных _

_Про новости двора и толковать, _

_Кто взял, кто нет, кто в силе, кто в опале, _

_И с важностью вникать в дела земли, _

_Как будто мы поверенные божьи. _

_Мы в каменной тюрьме переживем _

_Все лжеученья, всех великих мира, _

_Все смены их, прилив их и отлив». (с) В.Шекспир _

– Ты забыл, я Гонерилья, а не Корделия, - проворчала она, но улыбнулась все-таки дружелюбно.

Любопытно было бы хоть мельком взглянуть на кудрявую Корделию с огромными глазищами олененка без мамы. Она могла поклясться, что дева с иллюстраций не была плодом воображения, и даже имела предположения, кто она могла быть такая.

И не менее любопытно было бы послушать, как Эрик поет. Даже когда он негромко нараспев произносил слова, декламируя ей стихи, его голос был мягким и чарующим, странно завораживающим для такого некрасивого, изломанного человека, гладким и нежным, как прикосновение бархата. И в нем собственной жизнью жила музыка, рвалась на свободу, прорываясь сквозь тихо произносимые слова, как разламывающая кокон бабочка на пути к своему возрождению. И он не сможет вечно держать ее в себе, музыка все равно найдет дорогу, чтобы вырваться и расправить крылья. Шарлиз всего раз подслушала, как он пел ее племяннику какую-то колыбельную, больше этого не повторялось, и она не знала, то ли Эрик вообще не пел больше, то ли избегал ее. Должно быть, он пытался вычеркнуть кусок своей жизни, где произошло нечто такое, что хотелось отрезать от своего я и навсегда забыть. Она могла бы сказать ему, что от себя не убежишь, и прошлое не оторвешь от себя, как не оторвешь руку или ногу, но зная уже, что он все равно не станет слушать ее, не расспрашивала и не настаивала, просто оставила его в покое. В конце концов, даже имея красивый голос, человек не обязан разливаться соловьем. Наступит время, и все произойдет само собой. Не нужно торопиться, как бы не подстегивало любопытство. Шарлиз как никто знала, что такое терпение.

Кое-как, потратив не один час времени и постирав до крови кожу, Эрик сам вытащил руки из толстых железных колец, обхвативших запястья, благо, пальцы у него были тонкие и худые, и ладони тоньше, чем полагалось бы мужчине его роста и телосложения. Освободившись от оков, он некоторое время сгибал и разгибал пальцы, отдыхая, а затем сообщил, что намеревается на некоторое время оставить девушку в одиночестве. Коротко поинтересовавшись, не имеет ли она что-нибудь против присвоения чужой собственности и удовлетворившись кривой смущенной улыбкой в ответ, Эрик исчез в ночи. А Шарлиз с удивлением отметила, что мысли о грабеже больше не только не вызывают у нее ужаса, а даже в душе приветствуются. Очень уж она проголодалась, так что и сама вполне способна была влезть в чужой погреб.

Эрик отсутствовал недолго, и вернулся с добычей. Дразнящий ноздри запах копченого окорока заглушил последние стоны совести, и Шарлиз отдала должное то ли позднему ужину, то ли раннему завтраку. Насмешливые комментарии по поводу того, что она теперь точно запятнана сокрытием краденого, так что станет желанной гостьей на тулонской каторге, она пропускала мимо ушей. Эрик сколько угодно мог самоутверждаться, поддразнивая ее, ее же ничуть это не задевало.

– Ничего, схожу на исповедь и мне простится, - проговорила она, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, словно хорошим манерам не училась никогда в жизни.

-

Между тем, последние события ни на шаг не приблизили к цели, они по-прежнему были бездомны – хоть под мостом живи, а дом тети Шейлы все так же обретался где-то на севере Парижа, и точнее ничего выяснить не удалось. После плачевного эпизода около балагана Шарлиз наотрез отказалась вести себя соответственно легенде.

– Буду расспрашивать безобидных старушек, - заявила она. – Никаких больше авантюр, с меня довольно.

Эрик не стал уточнять, что именно с ней произошло, и так догадываясь, что она не на того нарвалась, и своим поведением не достигла ничего, кроме неприятностей.

– Безобидные старушки заговорят самого черта, и назавтра все будут знать, что некая девушка активно разыскивает свою подозрительную тетю. Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя там встретили? – возразил он ей. Нормально заночевать все равно было невозможно, так что отдых был отложен в надежде предаться ему в более комфортных условиях, чем холодная каменная балюстрада в чужом дворике. Квартал Сен-Дени сладко спал в ожидании рассвета. Ни одно окно не светилось, ночь заботливо окутала город пледом бархатной тьмы и мирного сна. Кроме бродячих псов да одинокого господина, вдрызг пьяного и шатающегося, который брел по улице зигзагами, едва ли помня, где находится его дом, по дороге им никто не встречался. Разве что еще спешил по своим делам дорого разодетый аристократ в цилиндре и сером плаще. Шаги, даже самые беззвучные, гулко отдавались в безмолвии ночи, так что они издалека услышали торопливую походку и нырнули под защиту густого тернового кустарника, которым был обсажен чей-то особняк.

Господин в сером плаще уверенным шагом прошествовал мимо и скрылся за углом.

– Куда это можно так гордо шагать посреди ночи, - недовольным тоном сказала Шарлиз, вычищая впившиеся в платье шипы, которые собрала на себя, зарывшись глубоко в колючие кусты.

– Кто знает, – философски отозвался Эрик, внимательно вслушиваясь в удаляющиеся шаги, которые постепенно стихали. Они уже собрались последовать за любителем ночных прогулок, когда шаги снова стали громче и начали приближаться. Пришлось забираться назад в терновник и там замереть. На этот раз господин в цилиндре шел медленнее, лицом к лунному свету и дал себя рассмотреть. Шарлиз едва не вскрикнула, но удержалась, прижав ко рту ладошку. Делая большие глаза и тыча пальцем в проплывающую мимо фигуру, девушка жестами выражала свой ужас и потрясение. Эрик молчаливо прижал палец к губам, призывая ее потерпеть с объяснениями.

– Что такое? – прошипел он, облегченно вздохнув, когда мужчина в цилиндре снова скрылся, и Шарлиз так и не издала ни звука, хотя была к тому весьма близка. – Это призрак твоего покойного батюшки?

– Это барон! Попечитель больницы св.Женевьевы!

– Вот оно что… – протянул Эрик. – Чудные у тебя знакомые. Скучают, наверное, по тебе. Можно держать пари, что твой несостоявшийся работодатель вовсе не по случайному совпадению гуляет ночью по улицам.

– Неужто и он меня ищет… - Шарлиз нервно ломала пальцы, поглядывая на своего спутника, безмятежного, как море в штиль.

– Ты же сама говорила, что он расспрашивал тебя чересчур рьяно.

– Верно... Он из меня готов был душу вытрясти, словно я нарочно из вредности не хочу сказать, куда пропала моя тетя. Но неужто он бегает по улицам в надежде где-нибудь со мной столкнуться?

– Навряд. Полагаю, он искал тот же дом, что и мы. Вернее, он в отличие от нас прекрасно знает, где он находится.

– И что?

– И должно быть наведывается проверить, не прибыла ли Шарлиз Оллис в расставленные сети.

Она застонала. И Эрик говорил это так спокойно!

– Что ж тогда делать, если нельзя даже близко подходить к тетиному дому? Уйти к клошарам на Двор чудес? Милостыней авось и проживем.

– Положим, тебе никто милостыню и не подаст. Тебе предложат иначе заработать на кусок хлеба. Зато у меня все шансы, - с мрачным самоедством усмехнулся Эрик. – Меня бы с распростертыми объятиями приняли. Может даже королем бы избрали.

– Знаешь, твое чувство юмора как-то не к месту просыпается, - она наградила его ледяным взглядом. – Я серьезно. Куда деваться-то, если тетин дом уже охраняется. Идти мне больше некуда.

– Мне тоже, - спокойно заметил Эрик. – Поэтому придется делать то, чего от тебя меньше всего ожидают. Тебе придется проявить нахальство. Судя по всему, дом твоей тети где-то в двух шагах, если я правильно понимаю, твой друг барон завернул за угол, осмотрел дом, убедился, что тебя еще не было, и убрался восвояси. Пока он придет снова, у нас есть немножко времени, не носится же он туда-обратно, как заведенный. Поэтому предлагаю твое наследство занять, а там видно будет.

– А если нас опять выкурят оттуда, как ос? – поинтересовалась она.

– Значит, нужно, чтобы никто не догадался, что ты там.

– Но…

– Тебе придется побыть невидимой, - объявил Эрик. – Бесплотной и бесшумной, как привидение. Скажи, кто-нибудь, кроме твоего эскулапа-альтруиста, знает обо мне?

– Думаю, нет. А Франц обещал молчать, никому не рассказывать. Соседи же, наверно, подхватили от мадам Мантен известие, что ты… э, умер.

– Ах, значит, я умер? – ехидно уточнил Эрик. – Спасибо, что сказала.

– Ну да. Уж извини. Понадобится, я перевезу к себе из провинции еще одного дальнего родича, - она обезоруживающе улыбнулась. – Вместо умершего.

– У тебя что, неисчерпаемый запас бедных родственников?

– По правде, тетя Шейла была последней, хотя и не слишком бедной. Но для дела отчего бы и не сочинить еще десяток, они есть не просят.

– Мда, полагаю, твоя тетя была отнюдь не бедной. Судя по этому вот особнячку…

Они как раз свернули за угол, и обнаружили, что дом там всего один, зато большой, в стиле барокко, его парадный выход упирался в широкую обсаженную липами аллею, которая вела к чугунной решетке, около которой они сейчас и стояли. Мраморные колонны поддерживали величественный портик из белого камня. Темные филенчатые окна, башенки по углам…

– Это целый Версаль, - пробормотала Шарлиз. – Может, мы ошиблись? Может, барон посещал тут кого-то? Мало ли, к любимой женщине на огонек заглянул.

– И сразу ушел, да?

– Мм… дома оказался супруг?

– У тебя бурная фантазия. Придти в четыре часа ночи в гости к любовнице, огорчиться, что муж дома, и уйти? Вот уж странно. И потом у этого дома замечательно необжитой вид. То ли тут старательно убирают, то ли тут давно никто не живет. Пошли-ка. Навестим хозяев. Возьми Жеана, и не лезь вперед, сделай милость.

– А вдруг там кто-то есть? – вздрогнув, спросила Шарлиз.

– Непохоже. Но осторожность не повредит. Так что эта призывно открытая калитка пусть остается нетронутой. Пойдем, обойдем кругом, нужно взглянуть, где тут лучше всего попасть внутрь…


	21. Глава 21

21. Глава 21.

Никуда не выходить.

Забыть, что такое солнечный свет.

Скрыться от мира, жаждущего сомкнуть руки на ее горле.

Ни с кем не общаться.

Стать бестелесной тенью.

Шаг за шагом она превращалась в Призрака квартала Сен-Дени, и для полного сходства не хватало лишь подземелья, где медленно сочилась бы вода по влажным склизким стенам, и капели, нарушавшей холодную тишину. Еще чуть, и она сможет общаться с миром записками, чтобы не выходить из образа. И считать летучих мышей за дружескую компанию. Капель, музыка и тишина, других звуков не должно быть в обители призрака, и особенно – человеческого голоса.

Впрочем, это преувеличение. Здесь нет ни летучих, ни прочих мышей. И бывший Призрак Оперы, сдавший ей эстафету отверженности, иногда разговаривает с ней, когда отвлекается от рояля. Да, у него теперь рояль вместо погибшего в огне клавесина. Так что он скорее приобрел, нежели потерял. У него есть дом, есть вдохновение сочинять, есть на чем сочинять, малыш Жеан чувствует себя отлично, и даже компания есть, если захочется переброситься с кем-то парой слов, чего еще желать? А она таится ото всех, не смея показаться на глаза. Будто она заключена в тюрьму за некое неизвестное злодейство. Или умерла и превратилась в дух, который способен видеть, слышать и ощущать всех, но его самого – никто.

Но зато она была жива. Все еще жива. Десять дней спустя событий, лишивших ее родного дома и выкинувших на улицу в одном платье, она все еще ходит по грешной земле. Все еще дышит. Все еще мыслит.

У нее спальня в середине дома, и в ней нет окон. И когда она выходит в гостиную, там всегда спущены шторы. И она никогда не выходит в сад, а там как раз все распускается и зацветает. Это невыносимо. И неизбежно.

Дом полон дорогого хрусталя, тончайшего фарфора, на тяжелых бархатных портьерах золотые кисти, лестница отделана мрамором, и в простенке стоит небольшая статуя Дианы-охотницы с оленихой. Паркет из разных пород дерева переливается бледным и темным золотом, сливающимся в единый узор, замысловатой тесьмой охватывающий большие светлые комнаты, уставленные элегантной мебелью теплых оттенков из полированной груши и ореха. Ей не верилось, что ее тетка могла жить в такой роскоши, в то время как они с Мари едва сводили концы с концами. Но последние сомнения пришлось отбросить, когда она нашла портрет Шейлы Прево в молодости, который в узорчатой бронзовой рамке красовался на туалетном столике среди флаконов и безделушек. Тете там было едва ли больше тридцати пяти. Привлекательная женщина томно поглядывала из-под светлой широкополой шляпы, не красавица, но женщина, знающая себе цену. Шарлиз никогда не видела раньше этого портрета, но безусловно узнавала лицо единственной родственницы. То ли последней из родственников, ушедших на небеса. То ли последней, оставшейся в живых. Она склонялась то к первому, то ко второму, не зная, что вероятнее. Одно очевидно, здесь тети Шейлы не было достаточно давно. Слуг не было, дом был пуст и заперт, однако замки уже не воспринимались как преграда, и они вошли через заднюю дверь, которой, должно быть, пользовалась кухарка или экономка, или кто там помогал тете по хозяйству, не могла же такая состоятельная женщина сама готовить или убирать многочисленные комнаты. Шарлиз никогда не жила в подобной роскоши. Не спала на шелковых простынях, сладко пахнущих розами, не пользовалась удобной ванной вместо деревянной лохани, норовившей оставить на память о себе парочку противных заноз. Только удобства не приносили ей радости. Это была комфортабельная, но тюрьма. И Шарлиз отчаянно нуждалась в глотке свежего воздуха. Она скучала по своему маленькому домику. По душевному покою, по размеренности своей жизни, ныне вставшей на дыбы.

Она прислушалась к звукам музыки, отчего-то навевавшей мысли о средневековых башнях, реющих на ветру знаменах, о благородных дамах и милордах, скачущих по заснеженной степи. Размеренный эпос сменился неровным содроганием клавиш, словно рассказывая ей историю низкого предательства и жалуясь на людскую неблагодарность. Великолепная техника исполнения и вложенное в звуки искреннее чувство давали поразительное сочетание гармонии и совершенства, и единственное развлечение, которое доставляло теперь Шарлиз хоть какую-то радость, была музыка. Странно, что эта живая, богатая оттенками, подстегивающая воображение музыка и отрывки из «Дон Жуана» принадлежали перу одного и того же композитора. «Дон Жуана» она не понимала, и он был ей абсолютно чужд. То ли слишком сложно, то ли чересчур претенциозно, она не знала, но в той музыке было слишком много вызывающего - гнева, протеста. И потом, ну какой из Эрика Дон Жуан? Эрик – коварный соблазнитель? Она не могла себе такого представить.

Под игру на рояле Шарлиз расслабилась и позволила своим мыслям вернуться на несколько дней раньше, туда, где затаилась еще одна первопричина ее тревоги. Еще одна, кроме ее старого знакомца барона де Неша, который, вполне вероятно, бродил кругом дома, задаваясь вопросами, ускользнула ли от него добыча, которую он поджидал, или наоборот, сама впорхнула в оставленную отворенной клетку. Другое тревожащее чувство – память, зудящая, словно укус комара, воспоминание о том дне, когда они переступили порог этого дома, поражавшего необжитой пустотой и изысканным убранством. Она осматривалась кругом, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Девушка с окраины Парижа, не знавшая ни дорогих нарядов, ни роскошных драгоценностей, ни особых развлечений, кроме вышивания да однообразных карточных игр. Девушка, в покосившемся домишке которой скрипела и стонала под тяжестью шагов деревянная лестница, а вовсе не просторная мраморная дорога, устланная мягким ковром, такая широкая, что там свободно мог бы поместиться целый экипаж, которая вела на верхний этаж тетиного сказочного дворца, иначе не скажешь.

– И как ты предлагаешь вселиться сюда? – проговорила она тогда, изумленная, растерянная, ошеломленная высотой потолков, внушительностью обстановки, позолотой, сверкающей на люстре. Ей казалось, что они с такой же наглостью могли войти в ворота Лувра и попроситься переночевать.

– Вот так… взять и вселиться, – на Эрика, кажется, не произвело особого впечатления открывшееся их глазам зрелище. Она покачала головой.

– Но… я не смогу жить здесь так, чтобы никто о том не узнал. Я не бесплотна. Я не могу сидеть в темноте и затаившись, как паук за печкой.

– Кто просит тебя сидеть в темноте? – возразил он ей с недовольным видом, словно его задевало, что она не проявляет энтузиазма, тогда как он благополучно довел ее до дома последней родственницы.

– Но ведь сразу узнают, что тут кто-то живет.

– Правильно, живет. Я. Я, а не ты, - сказал Эрик с ледяной самоуверенностью человека, принявшего окончательное решение и готового его отстаивать до последней капли крови.

– Но… в качестве кого? – спросила Шарлиз. Как он себе это представлял? Войти в чужое обиталище, просто сломать замок, закрыть за собой дверь и зажить спокойно, как у себя дома? – Это ведь я – племянница, – напомнила она. – А ты в качестве кого можешь тут остаться?

– В качестве человека, который снял дом, - заявил Эрик.

– Но ты не сможешь этого доказать.

– А я и не должен. Пока твоя тетя не пожалуется. А она не пожалуется. А если пожалуется, то тем лучше. Пусть тогда заодно и все объяснит. До тех же пор, пока она не станет возражать, кому какое дело, кто я такой, и почему я должен им что-то доказывать и убеждать. Это мои частные отношения с мадам Прево. Тела которой никто не видел, и срока, достаточного, чтобы ее признали умершей и занялись принудительным дележом ее наследства, не прошло.

Это было неправильно, чувствовала Шарлиз, но растеряла все слова, в которые могла бы облечь, чем именно ее смущало. И главное, что она могла предложить взамен? Идти было просто некуда.

– Но, Эрик, ты… ты же не любишь показываться на люди, - осторожно начала она.

– И сейчас не собираюсь, - бросил он резко, подозрительно покосившись на нее – что имеет в виду. Они как раз осмотрели комнаты нижнего этажа, - гостиную, большую шестиугольную столовую, комнаты, выходящие окнами во двор, в которых хранились всякие старые вещи и гардероб и размещались комнатки слуг – явно сейчас незанятые. Она нервно наблюдала, как Эрик спокойно зажег свечу, оглядывая обстановку, нимало не смущаясь тем, что свет привлечет внимание тех, кого они так опасались. Он направился наверх, проверить, что творится на другом этаже, а она вынуждена была плестись следом, предлагая ему возражение за возражением, которые он отметал с одинаковым непроницаемым спокойствием.

– Но к тебе непременно сбегутся любопытные соседи, слуги и всякие тетины знакомые, считая, что даже шапочное знакомство дает им право вмешиваться и в твою жизнь, - устало говорила она.

– Ты считаешь, что я не могу отпугнуть чересчур рьяных любопытных? – ухмыльнулся он. Что-то привлекло его внимание в темном углу, и он осторожно вытянул шею, отчего в звуке его голоса отдавалось напряжение, но там не оказалось ничего, кроме высокой напольной вазы, и он вернулся к теме разговора. – Или думаешь, мне не отвадить настойчивых посетителей? Я, знаешь ли, могу быть очень… - он долго подбирал слово, пока не скривился презрительно и не вымолвил, – очень гадким.

– Когда ты этого хочешь, - продолжила она, кивнув. Эрик обернулся, поднимаясь по лестнице с горящей свечой в правой руке. Еще и приподнял ее, чтобы лучше осветить ее лицо.

– Именно. Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, - заметил он. Затем отвернулся и стал размеренным шагом подниматься дальше. Потолки были высокими, так что и лестничный пролет был длинным, не то, что у нее дома, где его можно было одолеть в два прыжка.

– Не всех можно отпугнуть так просто, - упорствовала Шарлиз, ступая вслед за ним, и невольно отмечая глазами детали элегантной обстановки – картину в раме, слишком мутный свет, чтобы хорошо рассмотреть ее, но наверняка дорогая, витражные стекла, лакированные перила... – И потом… все равно пойдут разговоры. Ведь пойдут же, даже если ты… нагрубишь и выпроводишь какого-нибудь случайного простака. Если…меня ищут, а ведь наверняка ищут… тот же барон, наверное… а может и не он один, то волей или неволей, а заинтересуются, с чего это моя тетя неожиданно сдала дом какому-то мужчине, которого никто раньше не видел и не знает. Что за совпадение. И они придут сюда.

– И что? Они найдут здесь меня. Так что слухи их не обманут. И у них будет о чем беспокоиться, кроме того, куда пропала мадемуазель Шарлиз Оллис вместе с их чертовыми бумагами, которые тебе совершенно ни к чему.

Шарлиз тяжело вздохнула у него за спиной, заставив Эрика снова оглянуться. «Ну что еще не так?» - спрашивали его глаза, в которых плясали отблески огонька свечи. Сердитая гримаса выражала его неудовольствие, но она-то могла быть спокойна за свою шею, так что, еще раз вздохнув, попыталась повлиять на его уверенность в своем сомнительном могуществе.

– Ты, конечно, умеешь быть опасным, Эрик, но не до такой степени, чтобы нагнать страху на людей, которые без колебаний готовы были предать огню целый квартал.

– Ты мало меня знаешь, - коротко заметил он, и в его немногословности было больше угрозы, чем можно было вложить в длинный ультиматум.

– Достаточно знаю, - отрезала она. - Что ты им противопоставишь, один? Очередные мышеловки? Ловушки? Отгонишь троих, придет четвертый. За ним пятый и шестой. Они не остановятся, даже если ты бросишь им под ноги тело их товарища.

– Я умею быть убедительным, - Эрик зло сощурился, глядя на нее. Но она упрямо сжала губы, ожидая аргументов посущественнее. – Когда это необходимо, - добавил он, увидев, что не сломил ее недоверие. – Я сделаю все, чтобы внушить им, что человека, который снял дом мадам Прево, лучше не цеплять для их же собственного блага. И… если они не будут держаться подальше от этого человека…

– То? – бросила Шарлиз вопросительно, уловив в нем нотку колебания. Но он жестко окончил свою мысль, не отводя взгляда. Словно ожидая и даже приветствуя ее возмущение, когда она услышит:

– …то тогда они познакомятся с монстром.

Шарлиз на мгновение замерла, не зная, как понять его слова. В переносном ли смысле или… Нет, в прямом. Она читала мрачную решимость у него на лице, слишком открытом, так что мысли его читались, как на ладони. Монстром. Она повторила про себя сказанное им и отшатнулась. Как может человек так поступить с собой? Другой, кто умел бы брать от жизни все, может и мог бы, но только не Эрик. Не Эрик, которого ранило каждое небрежное слово, каждый чересчур пристальный взгляд, высказанный или невысказанный намек… Или она действительно слишком плохо знала его и совершенно не понимала. Может, так оно и есть, где ей понять?

– Ты не сделаешь этого, - произнесла она после продолжительной паузы. Эрик не стал спрашивать, о чем она так надолго задумалась.

– Если понадобится, то сделаю. Думаешь, мне никогда не приходилось делать что-нибудь через не могу? О, сколько угодно, поверь! Это лучшее, что может сделать человек в моем положении – создать себе такую репутацию, которая будет шагать впереди него…

На втором этаже были спальни, комнаты для гостей, дамский будуар с обилием подушек. Вся мебель аккуратно расставлена, но не зачехлена. Они ходили из комнаты в комнату, освещая свечой кишащие мечущимися тенями углы, убеждаясь все в той же необитаемой пустоте.

– Эрик, это не те люди, - настаивала она, отчего-то переходя на шепот, хотя они только что убедились, что, кроме них троих, в доме ни души. – Не те, которых можно отпугнуть так просто. Они не задрожат в страхе, только оттого, что на вид кто-то … немного отличается от них самих.

Он фыркнул, как рассерженный кот, и тихо, но едко рассмеялся.

– Немного отличается? Ты _так_ это называешь?

Шарлиз поморщилась, последнее, чего бы ей хотелось, так это говорить на такую деликатную тему с обладателем более чем нестандартной внешности.

– Давай не будем тебя обсуждать, ладно?

– Ладно, – он угрюмо замолчал. Что тоже некстати. Звук его голоса, пусть даже и с сердитой или раздраженной интонацией, все же успокаивал. Пока можно было хотя бы поговорить с кем-то, услышать пусть и ложные, но обнадеживающие заверения, она могла не сдаваться под власть паники. Пусть он говорит, что угодно, пусть даже полнейшую чушь… Пусть строит свои дикие планы по превращению обычного особняка в логово чудовища. Но респектабельное Сен-Дени это не творческий хаос и беспутица Опера Популер. Здесь все иначе.

– Эрик. Не злись. Не я первая помянула твою внешность.

Он как раз остановился на одной из комнат, устроил Жеана среди подушек, и судя по всему, намеревался обустроить себе там место ночлега. Она неожиданно позавидовала Жеану. Как удобно и просто – быть безмолвным, если не считать голодного или обиженного рева, который порой мог поднять на ноги весь квартал не хуже пожара. И ему всегда достается возможность первому обрести кровать, покормят тоже первым, и на него никто не злится, ничего не требует, просто сахар, а не жизнь. Ей бы так. И еще он не обязан идти выбирать себе темную и чужую комнату в доме, который наверняка вызывает повышенный интерес у _тех людей_. Иначе Шарлиз не знала, как их называть. Она бы отмахнулась от приличий, ради того, чтобы не прислушиваться к каждому шороху, превращаясь в издерганного параноика, но ей как-то не хотелось внушать Эрику ложное подозрение, что она таким образом заигрывает с ним. Вряд ли бы ему это понравилось.

– Я не злюсь, - лишенным эмоций голосом отозвался он. Долго ему еще учиться лгать. Она стояла на пороге, не решаясь выйти, хотя он своим поведением явно давал понять, что собирается ложиться спать, что бы там ни происходило, хоть чума, хоть война, и ей следует оставить его в покое и позаботиться о собственном пристанище на короткий остаток ночи.

– Угу. Вижу… - уныло заметила девушка. Послал же ей бог защитника… Впрочем, извини, господи, она не в обиде! Шарлиз в безмолвной молитве воззвала к небесам, умоляя о прощении за черную неблагодарность. Могло и такого не быть. Могла ведь быть сейчас совсем одна…

Тихо захныкал во сне ребенок, и Эрик присел на краешек кровати, шепча успокаивающие слова. С нежностью шепча. Она завидовала… Если бы ее сейчас тоже кто-то ласково успокоил, не рыча, и не сердясь на нее, и не придираясь к словам, которыми, видит бог, она не хотела обидеть… Если б она могла так же жалобно заплакать, требуя внимания и заботы. Но она взрослая, и должна быть сильной. Должна с тех самых пор, как осталась круглой сиротой, одна с подрастающей, хорошенькой, добросердечной, но неразумной, как малолетнее дитя, сестрой. С девушкой, которую каждый мог обидеть, а сама она была слишком слабой, чтобы защитить и уберечь. И не было рядом хотя бы такого Эрика, который мог быть, как он признавал, гадким, но мог и вступиться за нее и встать между ней и неизвестным, и оттого еще более пугающим злом. Шарлиз грустно и устало опиралась на притолоку, надеясь, что детское хныканье может служить оправданием, отчего она все никак не уходит. Беспокоится просто… здоров ли ребенок, а вовсе не изнывает от страха, который скребется на сердце, как неугомонная мышь. Но малыш притих, то ли успокоенный звуком голоса приемного родителя, то ли просто ему приснилось нечто пугающее, но сразу забывшееся. Эрик долго смотрел на него, сложив руки на коленях, полностью уйдя в себя и как будто напрочь забыв про Шарлиз. Но она все стояла в дверях, дожидаясь, пока он или скажет что-нибудь такое, что разгонит сгустившийся на сердце мрак, или прогонит ее. Что тоже, наверное, лучше тишины. У нее тогда появится повод разрыдаться, как маленькая девочка, и убежать, выплакать свой страх под предлогом незаслуженной обиды, и ждать, пока он попросит прощения… если попросит когда-нибудь.

Он устало стянул маску и положил на столик, попытался потереть измученное лицо, но отдернул руку, едва прикоснувшись. Шарлиз невольно устыдилась. Наверное, она хотела от него слишком многого. Глупо ждать поддержки от того, кому хуже, чем ей.

– Принести тебе мазь? - спросила она тихонько. Он поднял голову, глядя на нее по-кошачьи светящимися в сумраке глазами. Нет, вовсе он не забыл про нее. Даже не вздрогнул, когда она заговорила. Просто не хотел ее замечать.

– Ты считаешь, что я не сумею внушить ужас? – спросил он прямо. Даже в свете единственной свечи он был страшен. Растертые неудобной маской ожоги превратились в воспаленные язвы, влажно блестевшие на и без того искореженной коже. Обезумевший творец создавал его то ли в минуту черной тоски, то ли шутки ради. И после оставил жить. За что? За что – таким?

– Послушай… - проговорила она неуверенно, но он не стал слушать, не хотел ее лжи, замаскированной под пустые вежливые слова, призванные обойти острые углы и сказать ровно столько, чтобы ничего не сказать. Внутренне сжавшись под его тяжелым хмурым взглядом, она слушала, как падают в тишине неподъемными валунами его слова, воздвигавшие перед ней стену, которую было не обойти и не разрушить. Гордость переплеталась с отчаянием, и он говорил так, как мог бы изрекать свою волю властелин мира, и, одновременно, как игрок, сдавший последнего туза, на которого поставил свою единственную жизнь.

– Увидишь. Я создам себе такую славу, что ни один человек в здравом уме и близко сюда не подойдет, опасаясь за свой рассудок. Они будут говорить обо мне шепотом и украдкой. Оглядываясь на собственную тень.

Шарлиз нахмурилась. Она знала, чей рассудок пострадает больше всего, если он сыграет в эту игру. Даже если кто-то и станет заикой, встретившись с Эриком без подготовки лицом к лицу, самому ему рикошетом достанется еще больше, и более жестоко.

– Мне это не нравится. – Почему так тихо и умоляюще звучит ее голос? Неправильно все… Должна быть сильной, должна… Но так устала. Почти пала духом. – Мне все это не нравится…

– А мне так чрезвычайно, – сказал он со злой иронией, ненавидя ее за мелькнувшую в глазах жалость.

– Знаешь, мне иногда кажется, что да, нравится!

Можно ли кричать, шепча? Она не смела повысить голос, не смела пугать спящего ребенка, не смела привлекать внимание, зная, как далеко ночь разносит любой звук. Но как же ей хотелось кричать. И шепот ее сорвался, захлебнувшись невыкрикнутым словом.

– Никто тебя не обижает так, как ты сам, Эрик.

– Ты что предпочитаешь, чтобы об этом доме говорили? Что здесь, в доме _мадам Прево_, которая замешана неизвестно в чем, теперь кто-то живет? – зашипел он в ответ. – Или что здесь поселился _некто_, нагнавший священного ужаса на всю округу?

– И каким же образом ты этот ужас собрался нагонять? – спросила она, устав сражаться с его упорным стремлением растоптать в себе все человеческое. Он тут же заговорил с ней спокойно и деловито, словно решив, что справился с ее возражениями, и теперь можно свободно диктовать свою волю.

– Слухи расплодятся сами собой. Люди склонны сами досочинять то, о чем не знают наверняка. Так что легенда о дьяволе из Сен-Дени не нуждается в подкреплении действиями. Достаточно пары очевидцев, которые сами распишут яркими красками то, что увидят. И сами придумают и рога и копыта.

– Эрик, не надо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал такое с собой.

– А чего же ты хочешь?

– Оказаться за тысячу миль от Парижа.

– Хорошая мысль. Но есть одна проблема. Мы можем жить в доме твоей тети, но не можем продать его, как не можем продать даже обстановку, не вызывая справедливых вопросов, кто мы такие. Если у твоей тети и есть где-то тайничок с деньгами, то мы его не нашли. Пока что. К сожалению. Это как раз было бы справедливо. Спасибо, что у нее есть запасы продуктов и кое-какая наличная мелочь. А то придется продавать безделушки за полцены. Но нас примут за шайку обычных мелких воришек.

–

И он это сделал. Шарлиз не хотела об этом вспоминать, но куда деться было от собственной памяти, услужливо навязывающей разыгравшуюся на ее глазах печальную сцену. Одно желание все забыть не помогало. Она вновь и вновь возвращалась в пахнущий влагой и свежей листвой весенний вечер, когда по мокрому покрову первой зелени барабанил ливень, и тучи сгустились над городом, угрожая затяжным ненастьем.

То письмо он отправил себе сам. Она знала об этом, но все равно не смогла совладать с собой и пошатнулась, зажмурившись. Горло перехватило от потрясения, и пришлось несколько мгновений переждать, пока сердце не застучит в обычном ритме, постепенно смиряясь. Бедный почтальон. Она-то была хоть отчасти готова, хотя полностью приготовить себя к безумным выдумкам Эрика было невозможно.

Стук в дверь не стал неожиданностью, они ждали его, и заметили в окно, еще когда тот шел по аллее к парадной двери. Скромный, тихий, ни в чем не виноватый служитель городской почты. Он постучал сначала деликатно, потом чуть громче, должно быть, недовольный тем, что его заставляют ждать под дождем. Она проводила Эрика взглядом, не находя слов. Это было ужасно, просто воплощенный кошмар. Он оделся во все черное, слившееся на нем в единый сгусток зловещей тьмы – черный плащ, окутавший его фигуру, черные сапоги, черные же кожаные перчатки. Открытое лицо. Жуткое, перекошенное, с незажившими, словно стигматы, ожогами. Волосы стянуты в хвост, чего он раньше никогда не делал. Непокрытая голова. Вся его природная красота налицо. Он усовершенствовал ее острыми длинными клыками, выточенными из деревянного бруска и окрашенными белой краской, и еще сатанинским крестом, кровью нарисованным на левой щеке. Гротескно и чудовищно и отталкивающе до того, что почти уже красиво. Ночь живых мертвецов. Суеверный или слабый сердцем человек отдаст богу душу ни за что ни про что. Шарлиз припала лбом к прохладному стеклу, глядя, как пожилой почтальон, постучав последний раз, ворча, собирается уходить. Капли дождя стекали вниз, как слезы, пролить которые у нее не хватало сил. Она бездумно догоняла их пальцем, следуя за вьющейся дорожкой сползающих капель, удивляясь, почему не ощущает влаги, остававшейся по ту сторону оконного стекла. Почтальон подхватил свою сумку и повернулся, и Эрик вырос у него за спиной одним бесшумным стремительным движением, явив ему лик сатаны и отверзлую пасть голодного демона, готового пожрать добычу. Она не услышала, что он сказал, хотя видела, как шевельнулись губы, что-то короткое, может быть, «отдай» или «умри». Но зато слышала, как завопил, отшвырнув в сторону мешок с нерозданными конвертами, несчастный почтальон, и Шарлиз осталось лишь молиться, чтобы рассудок его вынес потрясение. По крайней мере, он побежал сломя голову. Наверное, это ведь нормальная реакция, она так надеялась. Эрик не преследовал его, хотя, должно быть, что-то зарычал вслед… для закрепления эффекта. Она с отвращением отвернулась и отошла от окна. Зачем, господи, зачем? Нелепый, жалкий предлог. Кого стоит по-настоящему опасаться – разве такие люди могут всерьез воспринять слухи и сплетни, и поддаться паническим страхам перед сверхъестественным? Разве у таких могут дрожать коленки перед новоявленным лордом Рутвеном из Сен-Дени? Нет, не станут они разбираться, есть ли какая-то связь между пропажей мадемуазель Оллис и водворением в Сен-Дени наместника дьявола. Всадят в дьявола несколько пуль и разберутся, что кровь у него красная, как у всех, и падает наземь он точно так же, как другие, и не нужно никакого осинового кола, чтобы он никогда уже не встал.

Слабо скрипнула дверь, и Эрик запер ее собой, по его лицу стекали капли дождя. Мокрый плащ уныло волочился по земле. Не желая ни видеть его, не разговаривать с ним, она вышла и побрела на кухню, где принялась равнодушно переставлять с места на место посуду, выстраивая ее стройными рядами строго по размеру, как будто ее могла отвлечь бессмысленная, никому не нужная забота о порядке.

– Это было… впечатляюще? – он нашел ее и здесь.

– Впечатляюще, - горько признала Шарлиз. – Его, беднягу, должно быть, трясет от страха. Не позавидуешь.

Она видела, что Эрика трясет не меньше. Он утомленно протащился мимо нее и жадно припал к воде, словно представление иссушило его. Устрашающий, грозный демон ада ушел. Глупый спектакль, красивый, завораживающий, самоубийственный спектакль, где он играл не свою роль, которая убивала его не хуже ножа или пистолета. Эрик, не пытаясь притворяться, опустился перед ней на стул, безмолвный, с опущенными к земле глазами. Ей казалось, что ему стыдно и жалко себя. Он не хотел быть таким. Не хотел, чтобы от него бежали, отворачивались, визжали, звали на помощь, считали опасным зверем, но привычно пользовался теми преимуществами, которые давало ему чужое суеверие, на котором можно было как по нотам разыграть свою пьесу. Когда-то он протянул миру руку, но тот, как злая собака, укусил его до крови, внушив убеждение, что понимает только язык бича и властных приказов. Только бич тот, нанося удар, отдавался новой раной в его собственной душе. Она печально смотрела на него, словно сгорбившегося под ее безрадостным, укоряющим взглядом. Старый вампир с сожженной дотла душой уныло опустил сломанные крылья, упав с высоты и ударившись о землю, и попал под рассветные лучи смертоносного для него солнца.

– Ты зря это сделал, Эрик.

Он оторвал от пола взгляд, и Шарлиз столкнулась с прозрачной зеленью его глаз. Совсем еще мальчишеских, виноватых, несчастных глаз, а вовсе не глаз старого, мудрого, жестокого кровопийцы. Она до последнего удерживала напряженный зрительный контакт, где каждый пытался в молчаливом противостоянии утвердить свою волю, пока он не издал болезненный прерывистый вздох, снова не уставившись на строгий геометрический узор дубовых паркетин под ногами. Рот его скривился, словно его наказали за не совершенный им проступок. Отличал ли он жизнь от игры, понимал ли границу между ложью и истиной, между светом и тенью? Видел ли край бездны, в которую толкал себя?

– Я сделал это для вас, - проговорил он отстраненно. – Для Жеана и для тебя. Чтобы вы были в безопасности.

– Ты меня или себя хочешь обмануть? Эрик, пожалуйста…

Она оборвала себя. Нельзя, невозможно было сказать ему все. Не ее это дело, пусть он и хотел рассказать себе басню о том, что это не человечество отвергло его, а он сам, сам сделал так, чтобы они держались он него подальше, что чудовище - это всего лишь образ, который он сам примерил на себя, удобная личина, чтобы защититься от человеческой злобы и человеческого же неуемного любопытства. Он слишком взрослый, чтобы себе лгать. Но он все-таки пытался. Пытался жить в иллюзии, что это своей собственной волей он стал таким, что от него шарахались в ужасе. Что на самом деле ни снаружи ни внутри не был он отталкивающим и ужасным, что это всего лишь искусственная, выдуманная им самим маска, от которой он мог в любую минуту отказаться. Что могла она сказать ему? Прими, люби в себе чудовище, от которого тебе никогда не убежать? Признать, что ему не нужны уловки, чтобы вызвать трепет в слабых неокрепших душах и ненависть в сильных и закаленных? Как она могла? Ох, Эрик. Не жди ответов.

Он стряхнул с себя плащ, окутывавший его черной волной, словно по частям избавляясь от зрительной иллюзии, под которой был всего лишь он сам, беззащитный, как личинка бабочки, которой никогда не суждено было расправить крылья. Душа музыки, заколдованная и заключенная в тюрьму безобразной телесной оболочки. Ожесточенная, одинокая душа. Она смотрела на остатки его маскарада.

– И убери эти…зубы.

Он нетерпеливо дернул плечом, ну точно – словно гигантская летучая мышь сломанным крылом, бесплодно пытаясь взлететь. Но послушался и избавился от последних деталей, завершающих образ Зверя.


	22. Глава 22

22. Глава 22.

Кристина Дайе улыбалась.

– Это очень красиво, – произнесла она мягко. – Но такое дорогое…

Рауль де Шаньи расплылся в победоносной улыбке. Его ненаглядная девочка по-прежнему была так наивна, так чиста и так дивно хороша. Что для него несколько лишних безделушек, если его Кристина восторгается, как девочка при виде кукол. А это всего лишь изумруды, и хотя они хороши, существуют в мире и получше. Но ему так отрадно видеть ее глаза восхищенно сияющими, что он скупил бы ей всю лавку, завалив ее, как ребенка игрушками. Фарфоровые щеки порозовели, и девушка в голубом платье и белой кружевной накидке была так прелестна, что когда они были вместе, на нее оглядывались другие мужчины, и Рауль читал в их взглядах неприкрытый интерес. Она стала еще красивее, чем была, вступая в пору самого расцвета. Только распустившийся бутон. Новорожденная юная женщина, уже не девочка с головой, забитой сказками. Кристина заметно повзрослела за эти месяцы.

– Лишь бы тебе нравилось, моя любимая. Я купил бы тебе луну с неба, лишь бы ты улыбалась, да только она не продается.

– Мне очень нравится.

Она стояла у витрины, прикладывая к ушам обновки и крутя головой перед зеркалом, чтобы в многочисленных гранях драгоценных камней замигали золотисто-зеленые огни, а жених с гордостью любовался изяществом и благородной простотой, с которыми она держалась, будучи хоть в платье, усыпанном жемчугами, хоть в простом белом ситце. Она была изумительно красива, его Кристина. И с каждым днем он все больше поражался ее совершенству.

– Может быть, взглянешь еще на кольца? Давай посмотрим что-нибудь под серьги? – заговорил он, чтобы продлить этот чудный момент, когда его невеста смотрела на него своими ясными сияющими глазами, смотрела, как на Бога, словно он и правда делал для нее что-то такое, чего никто никогда не сделает ради другой, менее восхитительной девушки.

– Но, Рауль… - она запротестовала со смехом, смущенно краснея.

– Ну давай взглянем, Кристина, вдруг тебе что-нибудь понравится. Мне хочется, чтобы ты у меня была самой красивой. И самой нарядной.

Девушка передвинулась к выставленным под стеклом кольцам и перстням. На ее личике блуждала улыбка. Не сами драгоценности делали ее счастливой, но желание любимого дарить их и всячески баловать ее. Рубины и сапфиры, золотые узоры, бриллианты, жемчуг, топазы и нежный аквамарин, карбункулы и рассыпающийся золотистой пылью авантюрин, кошачий глаз и яркая бирюза, - глаза разбегались среди великолепия сверкающих камней и диковинных переплетений золотых нитей.

– Может быть, это? – предложил Рауль. – Смотри, какие нежные лилии, и в них крошечная жемчужинка.

– Да… - рассеянно ответила Кристина. – Чудесное… – Ее взгляд упорно цеплялся за синий сапфир, лежавший на отдельной бархатной подушечке, и который словно манил ее к себе. Сапфир в обрамлении прозрачных камней, прозрачных, будто слезы, блестевшие на глазах мужчины, которому она вложила в руку похожее кольцо. Или даже такое же точно. У нее начало портиться настроение. Это ведь стыдно, быть такой счастливой, когда… Она вздохнула, и уголки розовых губ опустились.

Теперь Рауль тоже его заметил, проследив за ее взглядом.

– Если хочешь, можем купить и это, - предложил он тихо. – Если оно не будет навевать тебе грустных воспоминаний. Очень уж оно… похоже.

– Желаете примерить? – расторопный хозяин лавочки на Елисейских полях снял верхнее стекло и достал кольцо, предлагая рассмотреть его получше. Кристина неуверенно протянула за ним руку. Кольцо сидело на пальце, как влитое. И еще… сапфир был темнее с одной стороны. Как и в том, другом. И крошечный золотой листочек был чуть-чуть асимметричен. Совсем незаметно, но она столько времени разглядывала его, любуюсь знаком своего обручения с милым ее сердцу юношей, что запечатлела в сердце каждую мелочь. И теперь они всплывали в памяти, и заставляли ее признавать сходство мельчайших деталей, признавать, что это кольцо было все то же. То же, что она носила когда-то. То же, что отнял у нее, пылая обидой и гневом, Призрак Оперы. То, что он надел ей на палец, и то, что она вернула ему после. Оно было перед ней. Не похожее, а то же самое. Что могло означать только одно. Вопреки тому, что говорила ей Мэг, толпа все-таки ворвалась в подземелье и растерзала ее учителя, они убили его и забрали с собой все мало-мальски ценное. Ведь не мог же он расстаться с ним добровольно…

– Мне кажется, это оно же, Рауль, - проговорила чуть слышно Кристина. – И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы оно попало в чужие руки.

–

–

Еще на грани сна и бодрствования, почти выскользнув из уютного забытья, Эрик уловил мерные негромкие щелчки. Совсем тихий звук, но его острый слух выхватил его из тишины. Недаром за много лет он натренировал себя слышать шаги потенциальных нарушителей его уединения, еще только подбирающихся к первой из ловушек, несколькими уровнями выше дома у подземного озера. Он неохотно расстался с последним утренним сном, на редкость приятным и безмятежным, чего он никак от себя не ожидал, и протер глаза. Накануне он почти полночи просидел около рояля, с ужасом ожидая момента, когда его сморит усталость, голова коснется подушки, и мстительное воображение создаст для него самый мерзкий, самый жестокий кошмар в мире, достойный прошедшего вечера, из-за которого сердилась и ворчала на него Шарлиз, не желая понимать, что он старался в том числе и для нее. Впрочем, этого никогда никто не понимал, человеческая неблагодарность безгранична. Разве Кристина хоть одно спасибо вымолвила, когда он перешагнул за нее десять лет упорного, неинтересного труда на вторых ролях, и в одночасье сделал примадонной, принимающей восторги поклонников? Нет, не надо думать о Кристине, запретная, запретная мысль, от которой ноет опустевший угол сердца и накатывает такая всепоглощающая тоска, что хоть волком вой... На душе после учиненного накануне спектакля было погано и грязно, словно в забегаловке на припортовой улочке, где все пестро от окурков, мусора, следов невытертых ног и пятен пролитого дешевого вина. Он повторил себе, что знает, что делает. Пусть это горько и неприятно, но, может быть, он по крайней мере отвлечет внимание на себя? Ни один нормальный человек ведь не подумает, что молодая девушка и маленький ребенок могут жить под крылом у… такого вот. Ну да, да, у монстра. Не стоит отворачиваться от правды. Такие, как он, всегда и повсюду бывают в одиночестве. Это все знают, и невозможно подумать иначе. Он сам считает чудом, что ему позволили прибиться к этой семье и не гонят назад в его логово. Но кому придет в голову, что чудовище тоже может кого-то защищать, как утка, притворяющаяся раненой, чтобы отвлечь лисицу от гнезда с беззащитными птенцами.

Между тем, потревожившие его щелчки, смутно отдающие металлом, не пропали и даже как будто приблизились. Эрик оделся, поспешно натягивая рубашку и проверяя, на месте ли удавка, и направился на поиски источника звука.

В саду подрезал кусты маленького роста щупленький старичок, похожий на гнома. У аллеи выросла куча состриженных отросших веток, а кусты на глазах приобретали аккуратный, ухоженный вид. Откуда он взялся, Эрик и понятия не имел. Не душить же дедушку-садовника средь бела дня прямо над розовым кустом. А маскарад его под ярким солнцем уже не казался бы зловещим. Только смешным. Но все равно, седовласый тонкорукий гном достаточно стар и немощен, чтобы перепугаться и просто оттого, что неожиданно увидит его перед собой. И пусть убирается подобру-поздорову. Эрик набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, собираясь с духом. Самому бы не закричать… от обиды, от отчаяния. Задумывался ли хоть кто-то из этих… крикунов, как больно ему видеть их округляющиеся, выкатывающиеся из орбит глаза. Он бесшумно обошел увлеченного работой старика, насвистывавшего бравурный военный марш, и остановился прямо перед ним, так чтобы тот сперва ощутил упавшую на него тень, а затем уже, подняв голову, разглядел и его самого. Старик прекратил свистеть и сощурился, присматриваясь к Эрику, и тот понял, что на этот раз его замысел провалился. Дед был если и не полностью слеп, то сильно близорук, так что даже ветки он подрезал, предварительно для верности рукой ощупав листву. Где уж ему было подробно разглядеть черты. Судя по всему, он в силах был различить разве что светлый круг, символизирующий для него лицо, и его неуверенный взгляд сосредоточился где-то в районе носа Эрика, когда он пробормотал приветствие.

Смотреть в лицо человеку, не прячась за маской, но с ощущением, что тебя не видят, было ново и удивительно приятно. Он с трудом подавил глупый порыв предложить старику приходить к ним почаще, просто чтобы подарить ему немного этого драгоценного ощущения уверенности в себе.

– А вы еще кто? – проговорил он с деланной строгостью, глядя на щуплого старика сверху вниз, как на нашкодившего ребенка.

– Я? – скрипучим голосом переспросил тот. – Кто я? Я работаю на мадам Прево уже десять лет. Меня зовут Бено, разве она не говорила обо мне? Она не могла обо мне не говорить. Я Бено, садовник.

– Вижу, что садовник.

– Я пришел полить цветы и прополоть сорняки. Вырос бурьян, вон там… и там вон тоже. Заодно решил подровнять вот кусты. Разрослись, прямо беда, нехорошо. Будто лес какой. Я смотрю тут за садом, уже десять лет.

– Вы говорили, - нетерпеливо сказал Эрик. Следующий вопрос задал уже сам старый садовник, и будь его воля, задал бы их еще двадцать, не меньше.

– А вы, значит, сняли дом у мадам, пока она в отъезде?

– Именно так.

– И когда мадам вернется?

– Когда сочтет нужным, - коротко ответил Эрик и ретировался, пока ему не пришлось нелюбезно объяснять, почему некоторым садовникам не стоит допрашивать его перед завтраком. Между тем как вовсе не хотелось быть жестким со славным дедушкой, который не отводил взгляда и не падал без чувств. Правда, и не видел его толком, но это только говорило в его пользу.

–

–

Шарлиз с насупленным видом варила кофе, тонкие разлетающиеся брови сошлись на переносице в паучок сердитых морщинок. Эрика даже позабавило неприкрытое осуждение в ее взгляде, когда она проворчала пожелание доброго утра так, будто одолжение сделала. Так странно. Он не помнил, чтобы раньше на него кто-то злился. Не ненавидел, не проклинал, не желал ему смерти, не боялся, а хмурился, как на провинившегося друга, напуская на себя независимый вид. Может, потому что раньше у него и не было ни единого друга. Так было раньше. И как все-таки хорошо, когда можно утреннюю чашку кофе выпить не в одиночестве… Он заглянул в свое сердце и прочел там глубинный, таящийся в уголке страх. Что если они прогонят его? Если поймут, кто он, каков он на самом деле, если узнают о нем всю правду… тогда ничего не поможет. Он столько лет истратил, пытаясь стать для Кристины незаменимым, проникнуть в ее душу и мысли, прочно поселиться там как друг, учитель, защитник и, наконец, просто влюбленный мужчина. Он охранял ее, опекал ее, к семнадцати годам выпестовал из нее приму. А она в два счета выкинула его из своей жизни, когда там появился этот слащавый виконтик. Так стоит ли надеяться, что ему воздастся за то, что он делит с этой девушкой опасности? Однажды придет мужчина, который не станет слушать сказку про кузена, и ему придется уйти. Что ж. Она отдаст ему ребенка, она обещала.

Он вгляделся в крошечные черты мальчика, нежные и полупрозрачные, как выполненная в пастельных тонах акварель. Такими рисуют херувимов на рождественских открытках. Круглые светло-зеленые глаза немигающим, сосредоточенным взглядом глядели в потолок. «Узнай меня, улыбнись мне», - мысленно взмолился он. Должны ли такие маленькие дети улыбаться родным? Может быть, позже, когда подрастают? Эрик не знал. Столько всего знал, об искусстве, истории, механике и химии, прочитал столько книг, воплотил в жизнь столько своих фантазий, но в таких вещах понимал не больше, чем малое дитя. Неужели ребенок боится его? Такой маленький… откуда ему знать, что люди считают красивым, а что уродливым? Неужто это чутье врожденное? Может, нужно и при нем носить маску? Улыбается ли он Шарлиз, когда его нет рядом? Спросить ли ее об этом? Эрик побоялся. Если она скажет, что да… Нет, это слишком, просто слишком для него, конец всему. Тогда у него вовсе нет никакой надежды. Нет, не думать об этом. Нельзя. Думать о сегодняшнем дне. Больше ни о чем. Эрик усилием воли согнал вопросительное выражение с обращенного к девушке лица. Она сняла с огня кофейник и переставила на стол.

– Там садовник, - он кивнул на дверь, откуда незадолго перед этим вошел. – В саду.

– Правда? – рассеянно переспросила девушка. Платье, найденное в шкафу, сидело на ней мешковато, слишком широкое для ее тонкой талии. Сама она бледна и опечалена, словно провела ночь без сна. Может, так и есть? Что ж, ей есть из-за чего беспокоиться.

Наконец, она словно вспомнила, что он только что обратился к ней.

– Садовник, странно. Садовник? Кто же ему платит? – Эрику этот вопрос в голову не приходил. Он призадумался.

– Должно быть, твоя тетя заплатила ему наперед. Или он думает, что она вернется и рассчитается с ним. Он не интересовался платой у меня.

– И какой он, наш садовник?

– Обыкновенный дед, перепачканный землей. Копал что-то в саду. Можно сказать, даже вооруженный. Садовыми ножницами.

– Если только ими, то пусть себе. Или ты его… выпроводил? – спросила она осторожно.

– Нет, - сухо ответил он ей. – Он все равно почти ничего не видит.

– Слепой? – удивилась Шарлиз.

– Нет, но весьма к тому близок.

– Понятно… Лучше бы он был нем, - заметила девушка, слегка поморщившись.

– Держись от него подальше, да и все, - отмахнулся Эрик, вставая и отодвигая пустую чашку. – Он мне не помеха. А тебя здесь нет, помнишь об этом?

– Да уж помню… А вдруг они с давешним почтальоном друзья?

– Тогда дед больше не появится. Зрячему почтальону больше веры, чем подслеповатому садовнику. Он поймет, что не разглядел ничего толком, и что ему адски повезло остаться в живых.

–

С появлением садовника Шарлиз пришлось вести себя еще тише и осторожнее, таясь, как мышка – маленькая рыжая мышка, на которую охотилась целая стая разъяренных голодных кошек. Даже полуслепой старичок, и то представлял для нее угрозу. Кто знает, кому мог он между делом обмолвиться о молодой девушке, которую заметил в доме. По закону ехидства жизни, так любящей играть людьми и сталкивать их как фигуры на шахматной доске, безобидный садовник сказал бы о ней именно тому, кто пока безрезультатно рыскал по всему Парижу в поисках мадемуазель Оллис, двадцати двух лет от роду, цвет волос рыжий, глаза серые, росту среднего.

Странно, думала Шарлиз уже даже без особого волнения, что до сих пор никто не добрался до нее. Люди, которые обратили в дымящиеся угли ее родной дом, разве они станут разбираться, кто и зачем поселился в доме небезызвестной им мадам Прево? Пусть здесь не деревянный домишко, и не сгорит так же быстро, но его точно так же можно стереть с лица земли. Может быть, это более рискованно? Наверняка, и все же… Неужто таких безжалостных людей остановит риск?

Последнее, во что Шарлиз готова была поверить, это в то, что репутация и внешность Эрика способны кого-то остановить. Что бы он ни вбил себе в голову, здесь это не сработает, руку можно дать на отсечение – не тот случай. Почтальонов да садовников пугать сгодится, так же можно запугать молочника, разносчика газет, трубочиста. Но им-то не с трубочистами иметь дело.

Над доставшимися ей от тети бумагами они бесплодно бились с первого же дня обретения нового пристанища в Сен-Дени, да так и не пришли ни к какому ответу. По правде, бился над ними больше Эрик, втайне досадуя, что его ясный ум давал сбой и не в состоянии был решить простейшую на вид головоломку. А она честно пристраивалась неподалеку, делая вид, что читает, и сочувственно наблюдала за его усилиями. Хотя она предпочла бы, чтобы он сыграл что-нибудь. Звуки рояля успокаивали ее больше, чем вид безрезультатной возни с буквами, не желавшими складываться в человеческие слова. Что бы там ни скрывалось, в этих бумагах, это не могло им принести ничего, кроме новых бед. Эрик исписал пачку листов туманными для нее вычислениями, но никакая арифметика пока не помогла, и вязь причудливых, лишенных смысла слов так и осталась неразгаданной тайной.

Книга, которую Шарлиз взяла с полки, нагнала на нее скуку. Для Вольтера явно было не то настроение, в голову лезли посторонние мысли, и она отложила его в сторону. Подошла к Эрику, заглянула ему через плечо.

_«Иаря фнцюсбтнаолгн отое аввоо к…» _

– Ты думаешь, что сумеешь это прочесть? Это ведь безнадежно, - проговорила она, пробежав взглядом несколько строк и разочарованно вздохнув. Эрик сосредоточенно прикусил кончик пера. Покосился на нее с неудовольствием, ну никакого понятия у девушки о личном пространстве, она имела обыкновение подходить так близко, что его тянуло вжать голову в плечи и закрыться от нее руками. Или наоборот, рывком притянуть ее к себе, чтобы она не успела увернуться, и, зажмурившись и зарывшись лицом в густую копну ярких волос, наслаждаться ощущением теплого тела, прижатого к его груди. Кристина… От ее кудрей веяло чем-то сладким, цветами или шоколадом. Чем-то далеким, как невинное детство, которое для него окончилось слишком быстро, а для нее затянулось почти до семнадцати лет, с ее наивной верой в ангелов и чудеса.

– Это всего только шифр, ничего тут не может быть сложного, - проворчал он, осторожно отодвигаясь вместе со стулом. Она даже не заметила маневра, и, кажется, наоборот решила, что он освободил ей место, чтобы удобней было смотреть. Так что девушка шагнула к столу и оперлась об него локтями, рассматривая письмена.

Эрик провел языком по внезапно пересохшим губам. Каким же гипнозом на нее нужно действовать, чтобы она просто-напросто отошла?

– _Иаря фнцюсбтнаолгн_, – запинаясь, прочитала Шарлиз вслух. – Кто такая это _Иаря_, сам черт не разберет.

– Может быть, _я рай_…

– Задом наперед? А _фнцю_ тогда что? Я такого даже не выговорю.

– Не знаю, - неохотно признал он. – Но узнаю, если ты не будешь мешать.

– Я не мешаю… Меня тут нет. Невидима и неслышима, скоро научусь проходить сквозь стены… - она вняла упреку и отошла, подобрав книгу и передвинув кресло ближе к камину, где было светлее. Однако читать ей все равно не довелось.

Тихо, мелодично где-то звякнул колокольчик.

– Что это? – насторожилась Шарлиз. – Ты слышал?

– Это значит, что к нам кто-то пожаловал. Кто-то открыл ворота и идет сюда.

Эрик порывисто бросил перо и встал, готовясь принять посетителя с особым своим утонченным гостеприимством, и девушка невольно побледнела.

– Не делай этого, пожалуйста, достаточно, - выпалила она скороговоркой, не сводя с него испуганных глаз, и почти заикаясь от волнения. Он прекрасно понял, о чем она.

– Почему нет. В прошлый раз все получилось.

– Не надо, Эрик! Чего ты хочешь? Толпу с осиновыми кольями?

Да, с осиновыми кольями к нему еще не приходили… И святой водой из-под оперы не изгоняли. Вот крестным знамением не раз осеняли себя при упоминании его прозвища… Пусть попробуют еще обвешаться с ног до головы серебром в надежде, что это спасет их от зла, или чем там еще можно защититься от нечисти. Нечисти вроде него…

– Они не придут, - заметил он хладнокровно, мгновенно взвесив свой многолетний опыт противостояния суеверной трусливой вороньей стае, донимавшей его мелкими щипками. – Нужно очень много, чтобы расшевелить толпу. Я знаю…

О, он знал. Они терпели его двадцать лет, те люди, которых он подчинил себе, терпели то равнодушно, то раздраженно, то игнорируя его, то ненавидя, то не воспринимая всерьез. И не пришли за ним, не рискнули своим сытым благополучием, пока он не столкнул их мир с основ.

– Эрик, неважно! Придут или нет… не делай этого, - Эрик с удивлением увидел, что обычно сдержанная Шарлиз близка к слезам, упрашивая его остановиться, но он был упорнее самого черта, вцепившегося в заблудшую душу.

– Почему! Почему – нет? - с нарастающим гневом потребовал он ответа. Но она покачала головой, не желая даже обсуждать, отчего считает его замыслы абсурдными, вредными, несущими одно лишь зло. Как тут не злиться? Как? Разве не он долгие годы держал толпу на расстоянии, внушив им миф о коварном мстительном привидении, способном на любую гнусную выходку против того, кто пытался идти против него… или просто ему не нравился. Что же она заладила это свое «не делай этого»? От нее ведь ничего не требуется, ни помощи, ни участия, ничего. Одно лишь молчание, но молчать она как раз и не желала.

– Не надо, прошу тебя! Довольно!

– Довольно будет, когда нас оставят в покое! – бросил Эрик с ледяной окончательностью приговора.

Он надел плащ и эффектно встряхнул полами, будто доказывая ей, что вполне уверен в себе. Повыше поднял подбородок. Шарлиз проглотила слезы горечи и досады. Он не должен делать этого с собой. Не должен продолжать эту кошмарную игру, где ставкой его собственный здравый рассудок, не должен размахивать обоюдоострым мечом. Вчера она уже видела, каким раненым и опустошенным он приполз назад, в смеси нелепой гордости, что обратил в бегство глупого смертного, верящего в призраков и вампиров, и беспросветного отчаяния, что он – он! – то самое чудовище, что заставляет хвататься за сердце и бежать прочь. И сейчас он походил не на отродье сатаны, внушающее липкий ужас, а на новообращенного вампира, которого впервые отправляли на охоту за свежей человеческой кровью, испуганного больше, чем его жертва, и все же полного решимости отведать ее. Нелепость. Каждый его новый ход, когда он так нещадно и жестоко эксплуатировал свое несчастье, отнимал у него частицу его самого, обрекал на еще большее отчаяние и увлекал его за седьмой круг ада, дорогу в который он сам углублял и расширял.

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Шарлиз дернулась, словно ее ударила молния, всей душой ненавидя того, кто нарушил их покой и принес ей новые терзания.

Эрик молча полоснул острым ножом палец, которым как малярной кистью провел по щеке. Неровная растекающаяся линия пересекла лицо до самого виска, и он отвернулся от Шарлиз, чтобы она не видела производимого эффекта. Не для нее предназначался маскарад, и он вовсе не хотел показываться перед ней таким. Однако она обошла его и остановилась лицом к лицу, загораживая ему путь. Смелая девушка. Или просто привыкла. Разве он не надеялся, что Кристина со временем привыкнет? Насмешка, злая ухмылка судьбы…

– Пожалуйста, - безнадежно повторила Шарлиз просьбу, которую он не хотел слышать, и продолжил облачаться далее, игнорируя ее тоскливо заломленные руки и угнетенный вид. Осталось всего пару штрихов до готовности. Пару штрихов до совершенства кошмара.

– Оставайся здесь, - велел он, окончательно перевоплотившись.

Дверной молоток поднялся и опустился снова. Нетерпеливо, порывисто.

– Эрик…

Он не хотел отталкивать ее или проявлять еще какую-то грубость, но она не давала ему пройти, заслонив собой дверь. Достаточно было применить небольшую силу, чтобы избавиться от ее упорного противодействия, но ему так не хотелось пугать ее. До сих пор они ведь почти ладили, ну пусть не всегда, и не все было гладко и легко. Но если она соотнесет его с опасностью для себя лично, ведь даже такому хрупкому миру навсегда придет конец. Ему еще хватало здравого смысла это понимать.

– Отойди, - сказал он тихо, стараясь держать себя в руках. – Я обещаю тебе, я сделаю это всего лишь еще один раз, и больше мы никого не впустим. Пропусти меня, пока он не ушел.

Шарлиз не отвечая мотнула головой, отказываясь повиноваться. Вздохнув, Эрик со всей возможной осторожностью опустил руки на ее плечи и вынудил освободить ему дорогу, отодвинув в сторону, но девушка извернулась и схватила его за руку.

– И пусть уходит! - взмолилась она. Эрик настойчиво попытался стряхнуть ее, но Шарлиз вдруг проявила недюжинную силу, вцепившись в его руку так, что он не мог оторвать ее.

– Оставь меня, - прорычал он. – Не вынуждай же меня применять силу.

– Ударь меня, если хочешь, только не надо, прошу тебя!

– Ну почему ты так упряма! – не выдержал он, ударить не ударил, но все-таки повысил на нее голос. – Оставь ты меня в покое, я знаю, что делаю, знаю! Отойди же!

– Глупости ты делаешь, Эрик, поверь мне! Я уже видела тебя вчера, и видит бог – не хочу повторения. Ты бы видел себя. Это был живой труп, а не человек.

– Я и есть… живой труп, - выкрикнул он с отвращением. – Всегда!

– Неправда! Ты то, чем ты сам себя делаешь. Каким сам себя видишь. Зачем же ты творишь такое с собой? Игра, которую ты затеял, Эрик, не стоит усилий. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу видеть тебя таким. Ну пожалуйста…

– Я же почти ничего с собой не сделал, – проговорил он потише и отчего-то оправдывающимся тоном и снова попытался вырвать руку. Но она вцепилась в него бульдожьей хваткой, полная решимости помешать.

– Сделал. И нечто большее, худшее, чем маскарад в честь дня всех святых. Я не хочу смотреть, как безжалостно ты обходишься с собой. Такого никто не выдержит, это невозможно, ну нельзя же так!

Эрик остановился, задыхаясь, с шумно бьющимся сердцем.

Он сердился. И он же был растроган. Смущен, и растерян, и отравлен недоверием. Неужто кто-то мог вправду заботиться о том, что он делает с этой проклятой тюрьмой из кожи, мышц и костей, в которую его заключили?

– Я… – начал он слабым голосом, но девушка с горячностью перебила его.

– Не надо, Эрик. И так… и так все плохо, ради чего еще тебе причинять себе боль? Никто, ни одно существо в мире, не заслуживает такого издевательства над собой. Тебе мало печалей? Недостаточно? Ты хочешь еще? Зачем, зачем ты сам приумножаешь свои несчастья?

Он грустно усмехнулся, побежденный. Не так часто кто-то пытался защитить его от самого себя. Не так часто – нет, это ложь, вообще никогда – никогда никого не заботило, больно ему или нет. Разве призракам из мира снов бывает больно? Зачем… Зачем - это хороший вопрос. Зачем он несчастен?

–_Зачем я существую _

_ И почему несчастен ты, и все, _

_ Что существует в мире, все несчастно? _

_ Ведь даже тот, кто создал всех несчастных, _

_ Не может быть счастливым: созидать, _

_ Чтоб разрушать - печальный труд! Родитель _

_ Нам говорит: Он всемогущ, - зачем же _

_ Есть в мире зло? Об этом много раз _

_ Я спрашивал отца, и он ответил, _

_ Что это зло - лишь путь к добру. Ужасный _

_ И странный путь! (с) Дж.Байрон_

Мягкая попытка высвободиться, и Шарлиз отпустила его руку, увидев, что он успокоился и смягчился.

– Давай пойдем к добру более коротким путем, - пробормотала она. Эрик слабо улыбнулся. Дикая улыбка на морде только отобедавшего кровавым подношением зверя.

– Возьми, - она протянула ему платок. – Сотри с себя кровь. У тебя жуткий вид.

Глядя куда-то в сторону мимо ее лица, он вытерся и швырнул испачканный платок на пол.

– Клыки эти твои тоже убери, чтоб глаза мои их больше видели. И на, надень.

Он вздрогнул, словно она ошпарила его кипятком. Шарлиз протягивала ему маску.

Стоя перед ней в растерянности с приоткрытым от потрясения ртом, Эрик ждал каких-то объяснений, надеялся, что они последует. Иначе… иначе несправедливо, слишком несправедливо. Ведь привык уже, что от нее можно не прятаться. Первые недели было трудно, непривычно, и весь его организм протестовал, что кто-то видит его вот так, почти голышом. Но теперь, когда он совсем уже приноровился вовремя отворачиваться, но в целом не слишком переживать из-за ее почти осязаемого взгляда, от которого по спине пробегали мурашки, и услышать от нее требование надеть маску…

– Никогда не снимай ее, - услышал он в голове голос своей матери. – Никогда, слышишь, Эрик? Никогда!

– Даже когда я один? - какой тонкий тогда у него был голос. Звонкий, как у девчонки. Голосок, как серебряный колокольчик.

– Особенно, когда ты один!

– Но почему? Почему, мама?

Пройдет совсем немного времени, и он поймет, почему. Жизнь жестоко вобьет в него свои уроки. Спасибо, мама, что научила меня жить с этим. Будь ты проклята, мама, что же ты со мной сделала...

– Надеть? – потерянно повторил он, чувствуя подкативший к горлу тугой комок.

– И прекрати обижаться на меня! – вдруг выкрикнула она яростно, топая ногой. – Слышишь? Это не мне нужно! Мне-то абсолютно все равно! Хоть рога с копытами себе приделай и ходи. Я же не для себя! Эрик!..

–

Он открыл дверь резким движением, словно рассчитывая напугать непрошеного посетителя негостеприимным приемом. Кто бы там ни стучал так настойчиво, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока хозяева все-таки соизволят отпереть… здесь никого не ждут. На пороге стояла женщина в темно-синей амазонке. Очень красивая, породистая, высокая и черноволосая женщина с изящными запятыми черных бровей, подчеркивающими обсидиан обрамленных густыми ресницами глаз. Она была бы похожа на пламенную итальянку, если бы не белизна гладкой, не тронутой румянцем кожи. Осанка, одежда, - все выдавало даму. Сознающую свою красоту и власть над мужскими сердцами.

– Добрый вечер. У меня захромала кобыла… Здесь, в двух шагах от вашего дома. Я привязала ее к воротам. И… я подумала, быть может, вы одолжите мне вашего конюха, или пошлете за ним кого-нибудь из слуг? Если вас не затруднит, сударь.

Блестящие черные глаза внимательно и с горячечным интересом изучали его лицо. Любопытный взгляд шарил по его чертам, натыкаясь на восковую маску, и словно пытался обойти ее, проникнуть за нее, обогнуть препятствие и раскрыть его тайну. Женщина поправила завитки черных волос, выбившихся из тяжелого узла на затылке, который поддерживала сеточка, усыпанная мелким черным жемчугом. Эрик удивленно оглядел гостью, словно она была существом из иного мира. Ее жадное любопытство уже даже не задевало. Разве даром он создавал себе сомнительную славу? Любопытство - это самая малая цена. Главное, сейчас он в безопасности маски… пусть смотрит.

– Сожалею, мадам. Ничем не могу помочь. У меня нет слуг, – сказал он, ожидая, что она извинится и уйдет. Женщина невольно осмотрелась, многозначительно отмечая взглядом – словно кресты ставила несмываемыми чернилами – лепные потолки, дорогую обстановку, позолоту.

– Нет слуг? – повторила она с сомнением. Откровенное богатство обстановки, должно быть, говорило ей об обратном.

– Нет слуг, - терпеливо сказал Эрик. – Я не выезжаю, поэтому лошади мне тоже без надобности. И конюха у меня тоже нет. Сожалею, мадам. Не пойти ли вам…

– Вы здесь совсем один? – прервала она его подчеркнуто вежливые речи.

– Да, я здесь один, - холодно ответил он, стоя на пороге и всем своим видом выражая нетерпеливое желание выпроводить ее.

– Наверно, это тяжело.

– Ничуть.

– И если я скажу, что не отказалась бы от чашки горячего кофе, окажется, что некому ни сварить, ни подать его? – вдруг спросила она, встряхнув гордо посаженной головой, как породистая кобылка густой гривой.

– В моем доме всегда найдется возможность угостить друга чашкой кофе, - сказал он, заставив ее заулыбаться в предвкушении комплимента. – Однако вы им не являетесь, - закончил он свою мысль, и женщина досадливо поморщилась.

– Вы всегда так любезны? – произнесла гостья недовольно.

– Нет, только когда мое уединение нарушают под надуманным предлогом любопытные незнакомки, - кажется вежливых намеков она не понимала, и Эрик перешел к гораздо более откровенным. Другая бы сразу оскорбилась и ушла. Но черноволосая гостья упрямо стояла перед ним, хоть пинками ее выпроваживай.

– Но моя лошадь действительно захромала! Если не верите, можете взглянуть на ее подкову.

– Что стоит умной девушке ослабить подкову. Сожалею, что нарушаю ваши планы, но я слишком уж привык к нездоровому любопытству в свой адрес. И не люблю гостей.

– Я не знаю даже, как вас зовут. Не говорю уж о каком-то преднамеренном любопытстве.

– Естественно. Не хватало еще, чтобы мое имя трепали на каждом углу.

– Вы просто дурно воспитанный тип. Прощайте!

Она повернулась, и Эрик обрадовался, что сможет наконец запереть за ней дверь.

– Ах! – она остановилась, так и не сдвинувшись с места.

– Что еще?

– Моя кобыла! Ее украли, - воскликнула она возмущенно и взглянула на него так, словно он сам и руководил похищением. Эрик подавил вздох. Общаться с ней было утомительнее, чем бегать от жандармов.

– Или вы плохо привязали ее. Или ее не было вовсе, а вы живете за углом и измучились любопытством, что за мужчина поселился в ваших владениях?

– Я хорошо привязала ее! Ее украли, пока вы тут делали из меня интриганку. Вы лично мне абсолютно не интересны.

– Даже если так, у меня нету лошади, которую вы могли бы взять взаймы, чтобы вернуться домой.

– Значит, вы прогоните одинокую женщину на ночь глядя?

– Да, прямо на мороз. Нынче в мае ужасные метели, такая жалость, если бедная женщина замерзнет в сугробе, - фыркнул Эрик, мечтая применить против нее удавку и закопать под яблоней на радость подслеповатому дедушке-садовнику.

– Вы правы, - она чуть улыбнулась с непередаваемым кокетством и взмахнула пушистыми ресницами, умело подведенными черной краской. – Но джентльмен проводил бы даму, чтобы она без приключений добралась до дому.

– Я не джентльмен.

– А кто же? У вас весьма представительный вид. Особенно пока вы не раскрываете рта. Меня, кстати, зовут Анна де Морано. А вас?

– Мадам, полагаю, вам не удастся без приключений добраться до дому, если вы будете заговаривать со всеми неприятными незнакомцами, которых встретите по пути.

– Боюсь, что за мной водится такой грех, - признала она, негромко, совсем по-девчоночьи хихикнув. Наверное, привыкла, подумалось Эрику, что ее смех обезоруживал противника. Почему бы и нет, при наверняка прочном положении в обществе и ярких внешних данных, должно быть, ей прощалась неженственная напористость, и это избаловало ее вконец. Только его так легко не проймешь.

– Вы уже удовлетворили свое любопытство? Я могу вернуться к своим занятиям? – поинтересовался он ледяным тоном. Она ответила вопросом на вопрос, оглядывая его все с тем же пылким любопытством, от которого было почти щекотно.

– Вы всегда носите маску?

Ну вот, началось…

– Да.

– Почему?

– Потому что у меня проказа, - сухо ответил он, и женщина невольно отшатнулась в сторону, но тут же осознав, что он это не всерьез, тихо рассмеялась.

– Вы шутите.

– Отнюдь. Желаете убедиться своими глазами?

– Кажется, плачет ребенок? Вы говорили, что живете один.

– С моим сыном.

– А ваша жена?

– Скончалась.

– Отчего?

– Она заговаривала со мной, когда я занят.

– И вы ее убили за это?

– С превеликим удовольствием.

– Тогда видимо меня может ждать та же судьба, если я немедленно не покину вас?

– Вполне вероятно.

– О. Тогда я прощаюсь.

– Всего хорошего, мадам!

Он воспользовался моментом передышки и захлопнул дверь. Уф… Вот это ураган в юбке. Эрик отер взмокший лоб, утомленный скоростью перепалки. Шарлиз вынырнула из-за портьеры, где провела чудесных четверть часа, давясь рвущимся наружу весельем. Поглядев на его нахмуренные черты, она рассмеялась уже открыто. Спасибо беспардонной красавице, сняла камень с ее души, вернув ей хорошее настроение. А то после спора с Эриком, едва не кончившегося ссорой, она чувствовала себя усталой и подавленной. Теперь все прошло, смех разогнал густую паутину, заткавшую душу тоскливой чернотой.

– Она на тебя смотрела, как кот на сметану, - весело поддразнила она Эрика, выглядевшего измученным ветераном, который только что пережил атаку вооруженных грабителей.

– Почему нет. Разве я не красив! – рявкнул он, не оценив ее шутливого замечания.

– На меня-то за что злишься? – удивленно переспросила Шарлиз, нисколько не обидевшись на его вспышку. Каждый раз обижаться, никаких нервов не хватит. Проще не обращать внимания.

– Я не злюсь.

– Но нарычал.

– Извини. Она разозлила меня, – из голоса ушел гнев. Осталось усталое раздражение.

– Тебе должно бы льстить, - улыбнулась она.

– Что? Что поглядеть на меня выстраивается очередь, как в кунсткамеру?

– Зря ты так. Может, она вовсе и не выдумывала. Просто ехала мимо.

– И потому пыталась найти предлог задержаться? – Эрик криво усмехнулся. Люди так хитроумны, потакая своему любопытству, и так… злы.

– Ну и пригласил бы ее войти, - легко заметила Шарлиз, лукаво поглядывая на своего нахмуренного лже-кузена. – Пусть бы убедилась, что здесь нет ничего особенного. Заодно ввернул бы, что ты не хозяин дома, и она бы сразу сникла. Она, должно быть, в голове уже прокручивает план, как бы заполучить в свои сети вдовца с таким великолепным особняком. Ты ее только раззадорил.

– Мне безразлично. Лишь бы она сюда больше не показывалась, - мрачно заметил Эрик.

– Готова спорить, что она вернется!

– На что?

– А на что угодно, я выиграю, - азартно заявила Шарлиз. Женщина с таким жадным любопытством во взгляде и не вернется больше? Да ни в жизнь не поверить! Еще как появится, и даже любопытно, какой предлог придумает в другой раз.

– Прекрасно, тогда на желание, - откликнулся Эрик, позволив себе припустить в голос зловещие интонации.

На желание, да… на желание. Он отвернулся, скрывая проступившую на лице краску. Желания… такие глупые, смешные. Приласкай меня, погладь меня, меня никто никогда не ласкал, я даже не знаю, что это такое, и правда ли это приятно… Проиграй мне одно маленькое желание, проиграй, пожалуйста. Ты храбрая, ты сможешь.

– Ты сам сказал!

Глупая азартная девчонка… Нашла, с кем заключать сделки. Почти с дьяволом.

– Она не вернется, если у нее есть хоть капля разума, - заметил он вслух.

– Есть, но ей до чертиков любопытно. Ты ее зацепил своим сопротивлением. Красивая ведь девушка, разве не лестно ее внимание?

– Нет. Это внимание недорого стоит. Его очень легко обратить в панику, - сказал Эрик веско, только не похоже было, чтобы Шарлиз прониклась. В ее улыбке играло, как пузырьки в шампанском, азартное торжество.

Любопытно, что она загадает, если выиграет у него.


	23. Глава 23

23. Глава 23.

Когда наутро Шарлиз спустилась в кухню со вполне мирским и понятным желанием начать день с чашки кофе и скромного завтрака, который можно соорудить из подручных продуктов, ее ждал большой и неприятный сюрприз.

На стуле перед весело пылающим очагом, удобно расположившись и попивая горячий чай, сидел седенький дедушка лет семидесяти в потертом жилете и попыхивал трубкой, видимо, находясь на верху блаженства.

– Аэ… доброе утро… - остолбенев, пролепетала Шарлиз. Пытаться развоплотиться в качестве местного привидения было слишком поздно, да и подготовки соответствующей не хватало. Старик уже внимательно щурился, напрягал близорукие глаза, разглядывая вошедшую девушку, и цокал языком, что-то невразумительно бормоча себе под нос. Если б она не скрывалась от всего мира под видом незримой тени Эрика, она бы учинила садовнику разнос за непрошеное вторжение. Впрочем, может быть, тетя и не имела ничего против, чтобы приходящая прислуга попивала на ее кухне чаек. Вряд ли она когда-либо сама спускалась туда, чтобы приготовить себе завтрак или поставить на огонь чайник. У нее наверняка был для того целый штат горничных и слуг.

Несколько мгновений они с дедушкой изумленно оглядывали друг друга.

– Доброе, милая моя. А вы кто же такая, моя красавица?

Мда… слепенький, конечно, дедушка, да не совсем. За Эрика в новом образе ее отчего-то не принял. За цветущую оранжевую настурцию тоже. И что же теперь, спрашивается, делать? Ответить-то надо.

– Я… э. Я кухарка! – сочинила она на ходу.

– Вот оно что. А где мадам Гросси?

Надо полагать, прежняя тетина кухарка? Ох, главное, чтобы она не явилась вслед за работящим садовником. А за ними дворецкий или экономка, и семь горничных, и еще конюх. И будет тут весело и людно… Поди знай, какой у него с тетей был уговор. Может быть, он всегда занимается садом, когда ее нет дома. Начнешь выспрашивать, только затронешь темы, которые раскроют обман.

– Не знаю я, меня нанял месье, - она попыталась придать голосу простецкие интонации скромной неграмотной женщины, которая в жизни ничего, кроме горшков и сковород, не видела. Получилось не лучше, чем изображать из себя кокотку в поисках спутника на один вечер. Не выйдет из нее актрисы.

– Жаль, мадам Гросси такая хорошая кухарка, неужто ее уволили, – с сочувствием к неизвестной Шарлиз женщине произнес старик.

– Не знаю!

– А как вас зовут, милая красавица?

– Мари!

– А меня зовут папаша Бено. Десять лет служу. Да вы принимайтесь за дело, не стесняйтесь. Не помешаю. Попью чаю и пойду. Розы пора подрезать. И плющ разросся, прямо беда. И тюльпаны не политы.

- Я… да, я начну.

Она зло загремела посудой, доставая сковороды под благодушным взглядом милого дедушки.

–

–

– Черт! Этот общительный дедушка! Надо же было мне с ним столкнуться! – жаловалась она Эрику, кипя от досады, уже после того, как садовник наконец собрал свой инструмент и неуверенной шаркающей походкой побрел во двор, потирая согнутую радикулитом спину.

– И как, интересно, он попал в дом? Разве черный ход не был заперт? – задумчиво произнес Эрик.

– Заперт, - она поймала его полный сомнения взгляд и воскликнула. – Нет, точно заперт! Я уверена.

– Но тем не менее, он вошел.

– Наверное, у прислуги есть ключи от задней двери, - высказала Шарлиз предположение, прекрасно понимая, до чего сомнительно оно звучит.

– Вполне может быть. Однако этот замок я поменял, - сказал Эрик. – Он был испорчен.

– Есть еще боковая дверь, - подумав, припомнила девушка.

– Возможно. Но тогда дед прошел через весь коридор в поисках кухни. Он что, хорошо знает дом?

– Кто их тут знает, тетиных слуг, - с досадой воскликнула Шарлиз. – Может они так разбаловались, пока она… отсутствует, что бродят по всему дому где придется, берут что подвернется, пользуются ее вещами и спят в барских постелях. Вот… незадача. Эрик, что же теперь будет?

– Ты сама выбрала себе роль кухарки, - скромно заметил он.

– Мне повязать передник и с утра до ночи заниматься готовкой?

– Хм. Я не против.

– А у дьявола из Сен-Дени не вырастет устрашающий живот вместо рогов и копыт, если я буду целыми днями стряпать? – поинтересовалась девушка со змеиной улыбкой. Уж кем-кем, а прислугой ему она становиться не собиралась, пусть не надеется.

– Кто сказал, что я все это буду есть, - отозвался Эрик с серьезным видом, но глаза его чуть блеснули насмешкой.

– Ну, еще я могу открыть ресторан.

– Или осчастливить бродячих собак.

– Я что, так ужасно готовлю? Мне казалось, все не так уж запущено.

– Вовсе не ужасно. Но тебе придется найти какие-нибудь экзотические рецепты, чтобы оправдать свою должность. Лучше бы ты сказалась горничной, тебе же проще.

– Тебе не положена горничная. Тебе положен лакей. На лакея я не потяну. Ростом не вышла.

– Ну тогда будь кухаркой. Хотя мне казалось, что кухарки должны быть потолще и вооружены ложкой с длинной ручкой, с которой не расстаются даже во сне.

– Смотри же, вооружусь. С длинной ручкой и дырочками. И буду готовить что-нибудь не экзотическое, но полезное для здоровья. Шпинат например.

– Мне-то все равно, хоть салат из сорняков. Но если ты хочешь завоевать доверие старика-садовника, тебе придется освоить всякие там Кок'о вен, индейку по-рыцарски, бордосский соус и клубничное карпаччо. Чтобы оправдать истраченные на твое жалование деньги.

– А ты будешь платить мне жалование? – поинтересовалась Шарлиз.

– Буду, но с задержкой. Но зато не возьму с тебя плату за постой.

– Однако! Это дом _моей _тети.

– Но в данное время его снимаю я. А ты назвалась кухаркой.

– Эрик…

– Да?

– Пойду искать рецепт карпаччо…

– Можете быть свободны, Мари.

–

–

– Вы абсолютно бездарны, моя дорогая. Абсолютно. Мало того, что ваш танцевальный номер был лишен всякого вкуса и нагонял зевоту смертную, вы еще умудрились провалить все, что было вам поручено. Мне остается лишь задаваться вопросом, нарочно ли это было сделано, из сочувствия к преступнику, или просто вы настолько глупы и бестолковы.

Если б она способна еще была обижаться, то, должно быть, впала бы в состояние остервенелой, бешеной досады. Никто, никогда не говорил с ней так. Никогда ее не подвергали таким оскорблениям. Мэг утешилась мыслью, что мужчина, который только что наградил ее моральной пощечиной, сам был вне себя от досады и чувствовал себя одураченным. От ее самоуважения все равно остались жалкие клочки. Что бы он ни говорил, какими бы словами ни выражал свое презрение к ней, это уже не могло задеть ее гордость. Какая гордость, боже ты мой? Она задирает юбки, танцуя в «Фоли Бержер» вместо приличной, интеллигентной Оперы, ее извлекли из загаженной обезьяньей клетки и, не предложив даже возможности вымыться и переодеться, велели отправляться домой и ждать новых указаний. И звучало это так, словно она была нерадивой горничной, пролившей хозяйский кофе на персидский ковер. Она уже надеялась, что о ней забыли, и они с мамой могут потихоньку начать налаживать свою жизнь. Но нет. О ней вскоре вспомнили. И теперь она вынуждена принять на себя ушат грязи, потому что должен же комиссар переложить на кого-то груз досады и разочарования, и можно только воображать, что выслушали за эти дни упустившие Призрака жандармы.

Мэг не собиралась оправдываться перед Жювилем. Ей было безразлично, и душа ее замерла в пустоте, далекая от мира низких, подлых людей, которые окружали ее и тянули в разные стороны, словно она была куклой. Пусть она сглупила, но ведь Призрак был почти у них в руках, она выполнила все, что от нее требовали, и если он все же сумел уйти, то причем здесь она? Только кто станет ее слушать, какой смысл сотрясать воздух? Кто-то всегда должен быть виноват в чужом поражении. Почему бы не она… Тем более, ей все равно. После столкновения с Призраком, после ужаса, что ей пришел конец, после пережитого унижения, да какая разница, что ее называют дурочкой и трусихой. Она смутно улавливала угрозы, которыми перемежались яростные тирады комиссара, мерившего широкими шагами кабинет. Что-то о ее матери, о пособничестве преступнику, о его связях в мюзик-холле, откуда ее могут выкинуть в любой момент, и тогда следующей ступенькой на пути вниз станет ближайший бордель, где и место таким вот бездарным балеринкам, которые не умеют ничего, кроме как показывать оголенные стройные ножки. Мэг слушала вполуха. Ей казалось, что за последние дни она стала старше на десятилетие и из хорошенькой семнадцатилетней простушки она вдруг превратилась в умудренную опытом, разочарованную в жизни женщину за тридцать, с грузом личных проблем и неудач. Малышка Мэг, всеобщая любимица, где ты?

– Не думайте только, мадемуазель, что провалив мои планы, проявив столь поразительную даже для женщины тупость, вы выйдете сухой из воды. Вам и вашей матери были обещаны защита и безопасность только при условии поимки убийцы. Убийца на свободе! Возможно, в настоящий момент он сжимает руки на горле очередной жертвы, и вы тому виной! Кровь невинных обагрит и ваши маленькие ручки. Не думайте, что напустив на себя скромный вид, вы избежите наказания за вашу преступную глупость, бестолковая вы растяпа.

Если бы он не оскорблял ее так, возможно, она рассказала бы ему про рыженькую девушку и про ребенка. Помогло бы это найти и арестовать Призрака? Наверное. Не так уж легко спрятаться, когда за тобой тянется шлейф из родных и друзей, которые так и норовят сболтнуть лишнее, шумно обрадоваться встрече, выдать тайное убежище случайному свидетелю… Она рассказала бы про них комиссару, потому что в ту минуту ненавидела Призрака больше всех на свете и мечтала увидеть его мертвым. Один раз он разрушил ее жизнь. Во второй раз он вернулся, чтобы растоптать ее гордость. Такой человек не имел права на существование, он нес боль, зло и потери. Но Мэг Жири промолчала. Может быть, в другой раз. Может быть, другому человеку. Не Жювилю. Она все им скажет, но не теперь. И когда они найдут его и посадят в клетку, где ему самое место, она придет к нему, чтобы взглянуть на него в последний раз, и спросит, помнит ли он тот день, когда задвинул железную щеколду и посмотрел на нее сквозь прутья.

– Но довольно пустых разговоров, - донесся до нее сквозь пелену сбивчивых, обожженных жаждой мести мыслей голос Жювиля. – Призрак Оперы должен получить по заслугам. И вы, мадемуазель, должны исправить свои прежние оплошности.

Опять танцевать в балагане? А, не все ли равно. Мэг равнодушно ждала, что он ей скажет. Может ей сплясать на площади, как цыганке, потряхивая бубном и выкрикивая «Призрак, выходи»?

– У нас на руках остался один козырь, который можно разыграть. И выхода нет, мы его сдадим, что бы там ни думал по этому поводу виконт де Шаньи. Впрочем, ему об этом знать не обязательно. Кстати, ясно вам, дорогая? Если он что-то заподозрит, я буду считать, что это ваш длинный язычок постарался. И уж поверьте, вы пожалеете о том дне. Но вернемся к делу. Я знаю, что вы близки с Кристиной Дайе. Ведь так!

– Теперь уже нет, – вяло отозвалась Мэг. Как мало этот комиссар разбирается в людях. У Кристины через месяц свадьба с виконтом. А Мэг танцует в кордебалете «Фоли Бержер». Есть разница? Не все отправляются с пожарища и прямо под венец. Некоторые идут на дно, чтобы никогда больше оттуда не выплыть.

– Ну так напомните ей. Полагаю, мадемуазель Дайе не тщеславна и не заносчива, и если верить тому, что я слышал о ней, она милейшее создание.

– Кристина никогда не согласится. Она уже однажды была приманкой и горько раскаивалась… - сказала Мэг, и в ее голосе не сверкнуло ни малейшего оттенка живого чувства, одна лишь констатация факта. Кристина не захочет. Все, чего она хочет, это забыть. И малышке Жири, неразрывно связанной с проклятой Оперой, тоже лучше остаться в прошлом.

– Ради Бога, - сморщил нос комиссар. – О чем вы толкуете? Кто станет обсуждать с Дайе наши планы? Она же еще глупее вас. Я наслышан о ее странной связи с уродом из-под оперы. Сомневаюсь, что дело там обошлось одним лишь музицированием, судя по тем рисункам, которые мы обнаружили внизу. Там всюду Дайе, Дайе, Дайе. Помилуйте, даже маньякам нужна какая-то пища для столь упорных фантазий. Ну да то дело виконта, брать ли невесту с изъяном. Меня это не интересует. Меня интересует абсолютно другое, а именно: насколько наш безумец одержим красоткой Дайе. И главное: сможет ли она его выманить из убежища нам в руки.

– Кристина выходит замуж, - тихо заметила Мэг. Несмотря на все свои беды, она искренне желала подруге счастья. Но вот над ним уже занесся меч… правосудия? Что же это за правосудие такое, если для него судьба маленькой Кристины - это только винтик, который можно закрутить, а можно и открутить, выкинув на свалку за ненадобностью.

– Я знаю. Через месяц. За этот месяц может многое произойти. И уж не мое дело, женится ли на ней виконт или нет. Если у нее есть капля женского коварства, а не одни трели и рулады в голове, то она сумеет заморочить ему голову еще раз. Мне нужно, чтобы она позвала Призрака. Впрочем, даже это не обязательно. Это идеальный исход, к которому мы будем стремиться, но рассчитывать на это всерьез трудно. Если же такого не удастся добиться, что скорее всего, будет достаточно и того, что она разорвет помолвку. Виконт человек видный, скандал будет таков, что слухи о нем поползут по всему Парижу. И, думаю, преступника это заинтересует, – Жювиль припустил гадкую ухмылку, не предвещающую Кристине добра. Если бы речь не шла о ее старинной подруге, Мэг бы пожала плечами. Призрак заслуживал, чтобы охотничьи псы выволокли его на свет божий, как забившуюся в нору лисицу. Но Кристина… она такого не вынесет. Несправедливо так поступать с ней. Комиссар прочел мысли Мэг на ее вытянувшемся личике.

– О, не стоит казниться. Дайе молоденькая и хорошенькая, и от женихов у нее отбоя не будет. И я все равно займусь ею, потому что для меня теперь отправить убийцу на плаху дело чести. Личной чести. Никто еще… не оставлял Жювиля с носом. Если вы раздумали помогать правосудию, только скажите. У меня в ящике целый ворох показаний, доказывающих, что мадам Жири десять лет служила убийце и шантажисту доверенным лицом. Она как раз успеет состариться на каторге. А помолвка Дайе все равно будет расторгнута, с вашей помощью или без нее. С вашей помощью действовать мне удобнее. Но не более того. Итак? Вы готовы меня слушать?

Мэг слабо кивнула. Светлые пряди упали ей на лицо, закрыв его, как монашеским капюшоном. Она даже не заметила, не убрала их.

– Отлично. Мне нужно, чтобы вы навестили Дайе. Это первое. Второе: мне нужно, чтобы она пошла на премьеру в «Фоли Бержер». Без Шаньи, естественно. Думайте сами, под каким предлогом вытащить ее в театр без жениха. Пообещайте ей, что у вас там будет всего несколько коротких номеров, а все остальное время вы будете в ее распоряжении. Договоритесь с ней поболтать вдвоем о нарядах, о мужчинах, или о чем вы, женщины, там шепчетесь, пока остаетесь наедине. Вы меня понимаете? Вы не в обмороке? Будьте любезны падать в обморок где-нибудь в другом месте, мне не до женских капризов. Хоть кивайте, мадемуазель, дайте знак, что вы в сознании.

Балерина снова отрывисто кивнула и ничего не сказала.

– Далее. Вы познакомите ее с мужчиной.

– Что? – вскрикнула Мэг, и взгляд лучисто-голубых глаз взметнулся вверх и замер, захваченный холодными тисками тяжелого взгляда комиссара. Он буравил ее глазами, подавляя ее, заставляя чувствовать себя гонимым бурей листком, чья воля не имела в этом мире никакого значения.

– Вы не ослышались. У меня было время подумать и порасспросить людей. Кроме того, не забывайте, я видел героя ваших театральных легенд. Итак, еще раз, сначала. Вы познакомите Дайе с мужчиной, которого представите как… певца. Нет, впрочем, у него, насколько я знаю, приятный баритон, но отнюдь не оперный. Лучше, как автора пьесы, которую будут давать в тот день, когда состоится знаменательное знакомство. Ведь Дайе неравнодушна к творчески одаренным людям? Вот и отлично. Ей это понравится. Не думаю, что у нее хватит ума наводить справки об истинном авторе. Вам ясно?

– Кристина… любит Рауля, месье комиссар. Действительно любит.

– Она всего только глупенькая девочка. Конечно, Шаньи молод, богат и знатен, и сманить девушку у такого мужчины не так-то просто. Но мы попытаемся. Ну а если господин виконт не выдержит и придушит изменницу, тем лучше. Наш печальный Ромео примчится в три раза скорее, чтобы отомстить за возлюбленную.

– Комиссар… - взмолилась Мэг со слезами в голосе.

– Ну это крайности, - он благодушно махнул рукой в знак того, что пошутил… как будто пошутил. – Виконт просто выставит крошку за порог и накажет никогда больше не попадаться ему на глаза, вот и все. Она снова будет свободной девицей в поисках жениха. Тогда мы устроим ее в Мюзик-Холл. Тоже отличный вариант. Если Призрак прослышит, что его красавица пляшет в варьете, как вы, – он окинул Мэг презрительным взглядом, от которого она густо залилась краской, и продолжил, – он тоже не смолчит, уж я думаю. Одно дело отдать девушку богатому виконту. Другое – отправить ее торговать своими юными прелестями.

Мэг с усилием сжала зубы. Она не станет отвечать на оскорбление. Ее только что фактически назвали кокоткой, но это тоже не имеет значения. Ничто сегодня не имеет значения.

– Теперь же вам настала пора познакомиться с новым возлюбленным Дайе. Держу пари, что он ей понравится. Он всем дамам нравится, потому я и держу его на крючке уже достаточно давно, и по одному моему слову он отправится на каторгу. Пока же он гуляет на свободе, поскольку он представляет опасность только для дур, а дур порой надо учить на их собственном горьком опыте. Прошу знакомиться, Робер де Шатильон, профессиональный брачный аферист. Входите же, Робер. Мадемуазель готова пожать вам руку.

Он появился легким, пружинящим шагом, бесшумно открыв дверь, за которой все это время слушал монолог комиссара, нарушаемый лишь короткими одинокими фразами Мэг Жири. На редкость красивый мужчина, даже у юной Мэг перехватило дыхание, так он был хорош. И еще… что-то такое, смутно угадываемое… Он был высок, статен, с иголочки одет, светлые глаза ровно глядели из-под густых темных бровей. Гладко зачесанные черные волосы открывали лоб, красивой формы губы чуть заметно улыбались, излучая соблазн. Сияла гладкостью чуть смугловатая золотистая кожа, как у испанского баритона, который одно время выступал в Опера Популер. Мужчина-мечта. Настоящий неподражаемый Дон Жуан искуситель, Дон Жуан торжествующий. Вот кого он напомнил ей. Не испанского баритона, нет. Теперь она поняла, поняла и содрогнулась. Он напомнил ей Призрака, каким он являлся миру в те единственные два раза, когда он счел нужным появиться на публике. Если бы он не прятал под маской кошмарный нечеловеческий лик, чего тогда еще никто, кроме Кристины, конечно же, не знал… да, вероятно, он смотрелся бы столь же выигрышно. Рост, телосложение, прическа… тогда они не знали, что это парик. Смугловатый тон кожи… должно быть, лишь грим, откуда кроту подземному обладать здоровым цветом лица? Чуть тяжеловатые, но мужественные черты… Нет, не один в один лица, не как будто близнецы, и все же определенное сходство было. Для человека впечатлительного, вроде Кристины, вполне достаточное. Влюбилась бы Кристина в Призрака, не знай она об его уродстве и черной душе? Что, если перед ней появится мужчина, похожий на него, только без адовой печати, с лицом красивым, открытым, без шрамов и изъянов? Будет ли иметь значение, что у него нет ангельского голоса, или она сохранит Тот голос в своем сердце, и оно, слепое в своей подавленной, запретной слабости, наложит память о его чудесном звучании на лицо прекрасного незнакомца?

– Робер, - представился он, взял ее тонкую безвольную руку в свою и поднес к губам. Сердце Мэг екнуло и на мгновение приостановилось. И когда оно забилось вновь, то стучало бешеной иноходью, словно спасающийся бегством мустанг, несущийся ветром по степи. Брачный аферист? Предназначен Кристине? Пожалеть Кристину? Позавидовать ей? Такой красивый. Такой опасный. Такой притягательный, как воплощенное зло. Как можно так поступить с Кристиной? Как можно предать ее? Как можно отдать ей такого мужчину? Сколько женщин теряли голову при виде его идеально вылепленного лица и тела, будто высеченного из мрамора великим Микеланджело? Увидит ли Кристина в этих изумрудных глазах тень своего Ангела Музыки, позволит ли увлечь себя в сладкий, губительный омут страсти?

– Магдалина Жири, - прошептала она в ответ, и трясина безжалостно затянула ее.

–

В глубокой задумчивости Эрик разминал пальцами кусочек воска. Не детские игрушки, на самом-то деле. Просто это помогало ему думать. И тогда, и сейчас тоже. Пальцы сами придавали форму пластичной податливой массе. Когда-то у него была собственная маленькая опера, макет, один в один похожий на оригинал. Сейчас, когда будущее его было столь туманно, вкладывать силы в вещи глупо, лучше хранить все свои идеи в голове, там, где они будут в сохранности при любом исходе. Фигурка постепенно обретала женские очертания. Его рисунки уже не изменить, они отправились прямиком в издательство, кроме самых последних, которые сгорели во время пожара, ну да и черт с ними, уже столько утрачено, а это уж и правда мелочь. И он уже не может сказать, что поторопился и передумал. Ну да неважно. Восковая статуэтка размером меньше ладони обрела лицо, волосы, и даже сеточку, поддерживающую свернутый на затылке узел. Вот она, Гонерилья. Теперь-то он услышит ее музыку, ее гордую, высокомерную, самодовольную музыку. Теперь она обрела правильное лицо: нахальное, привлекательное, предательское. И она заиграет для него. Он закрыл глаза и услышал, как сплелись в единую мелодию контрабас и валторны, и где-то на заднем плане подпела им флейта, отрывисто выводя капризный, требовательный мотив.

Шарлиз никогда не была Гонерильей. Он просто отдал ей не пристроенную женскую роль, потому что она была существом подходящего пола, которое ему захотелось взять в свою сказку. Ничего, она не слишком оскорбится, если ей достанется мужское обличье. Что ж поделать, если женских образов в пьесе на всех не хватает. Он вылепил ее из воска, потом усмехнулся и уничтожил юбку, превратив ее в ноги, обутые в короткие сапожки. Отщипнул лишние волосы и размазал кусочек воска по туловищу, утяжеляя его. Наверное, шут был старше. Но это не имеет значения, в его сказке он сам единовластный хозяин. Легкая игривая мелодия откликнулась на его мысли, дополнив изображенный в воске образ, и он сразу ожил, шевельнулся, заиграл новыми красками, лукаво подмигнул ему. Ну ладно, он пока еще не сошел с ума, и воск остался воском, всего лишь согретым его пальцами и текучим, но он все равно был уверен, что поймал что-то важное и заключил в плен, и теперь нужные ноты не оставят его. Он собрал свою гвардию. Теперь бы ему театр, где можно начать все это воплощать в жизнь… Может когда-нибудь, позже, он и найдет способ. Пока же можно продолжать сочинять, и раскладывать свою музыку по полочкам сознания, чтобы после только записать ее на линованной бумаге.

Если, конечно, ему кто-то даст сочинять. Пока почему-то нет ему покоя. Эрик услышал визг - истерический, испуганный, звонкий. Женский визг, истошный, как будто ту, что издала его, резали заживо.

Он вихрем слетел по ступеням и наткнулся на Шарлиз, которая, испуганно прижав руки к груди, стояла в простенке, видимо, решив слиться воедино со скульптурой Дианы в качестве одной из ее нимф. Сердце вновь забилось ровно, и облегчение накатило, как прохладный поток воды в удушающе жаркий день. Живая. Эрик перевел дух, выругав себя за недостойный испуг. Вытер со лба бисеринки пота. Нервы что-то ни к черту стали. Значит, снова сработала ловушка. Какая на этот раз? И что за добыча попала сегодня в его капкан? Снова женщина? Не многовато ли их стало в его жизни.

– Не выходи, - предупредил он Шарлиз. – Я схожу посмотрю, кто там ищет нашей компании.

Ловушка была присоединена ко входной двери. Он сам установил ее для непрошеных гостей, ее и еще несколько подобных в саду и около калитки. Конечно, толпу она не остановила бы, а вот случайных любопытных – да. Потому что нечего бродить по чужим владениям без спросу.

Ничего смертельного на этот раз. Никаких рвов с водой, опускающихся решеток, выскакивающих на пружине кинжалов. Просто сетка, не способная причинить никакого вреда. Он увидел когда-то такую на рисунке одного из исследователей Африки, то ли Ливингстона, то ли еще кого, и его позабавила простая, но действенная конструкция. Как силок для птиц, только побольше. И сейчас в его сетях, вознесшихся вверх и раскачивающихся на высоком дереве, болталась испуганная, но вполне живая добыча.

– Мадам де Морано, добро пожаловать, - вежливо поздоровался он, глядя внизу вверх на ее сложенное пополам и парящее в воздухе тело. Она что-то пискнула, сети качнулись, и он на мгновение увидел бледное лицо, когда ее кокон завертелся в воздухе. Чудное зрелище. И он проиграл желание. Быстро же она вернулась, самоуверенная красавица Анна. Неужто ей и впрямь приглянулся несговорчивый состоятельный вдовец? Снять что ли маску, явить ей истинное лицо, данное ему Богом? Она даже в обморок не сможет упасть, потому что некуда.

– Снимите меня, - донесся до него жалобный воробьиный писк. Где ж твои завлекающие взгляды и дразнящие речи, красавица? Эрик усмехнулся, чувствуя неодолимое желание поиграть с добычей, прежде чем отпустить ее… или съесть.

– Уверены, мадам? Оттуда хороший обзор на мое имение. Вы точно хотите вниз?

– Иии!… - заверещала она сверху, видимо, выражая этим испуг и возмущение, и ветка, на которой раскачивалась сеть, предательски скрипнула под весом ее тела. Тонковата, наверно. Эрик задумчиво прикинул, выдержит ли ветка ее тяжесть. Впрочем, если обломится, так и будет. Не убьется, не так и высоко падать.

– Снимииите! – звенящими истерическими нотами вспорол ему слух высокий тонкий голосок, обладательница которого раскачивалась, как на качелях, у него над головой. Эрик неприязненно поморщился. Уж чего он не любил, так это резких звуков, просто пытка для его чуткого музыкального слуха. Наверное, это было бы хорошим уроком для любопытной особы, повадившейся заходить к ним на огонек - повисеть здесь еще час-два, размышляя над своим поведением, но он не выдержал бы ее пискливых взываний к его милосердию. Эрик придвинул скамейку, встал на нее, чтобы достать до сети, и одним ударом ножа рассек веревку. Узел с пленницей с громким шлепком и одновременно прозвучавшим надрывным визгом упал к его ногам.

–

–

– Вы глубоко опечалены, не так ли, Магдалина? Вы позволите так вас называть?

Какой бархатистый у него голос, ласкающий, словно прикосновение мехового манто к обнаженному телу. Ей кажется, что она видит свое отражение в ясных глазах, взгляд которых будто выворачивает ее насквозь, видит ее до самого дна, словно она прозрачный, чистый сосуд, колодец, на дне которого поблескивают золотые монеты. Радужки его глаз чуть темнее на краям, словно обведены черным грифелем, и оттого его черты кажутся еще более четкими, яркими, чувственными. Такой красивый.

Она идет молча, боясь, что ее голос выдаст смятение. Они вышли вместе, и Мэг втайне надеется, что он пойдет провожать ее, ведь до ее дома неблизкий путь, а комиссар велел им познакомиться поближе, чтобы они как следует отыграли свою роль добрых знакомых. Мэг неопределенно взмахивает рукой на его вопрос, и в голове, как потревоженная стая птиц, щебечут сбивчивые вопросы, которых она никогда не задаст. Правда ли его волнует ее печаль? Пытается ли просто быть вежливым? Почему он согласился принять участие в этой игре? Что такого знает о нем комиссар? Нравятся ли ему тоненькие кудрявые брюнетки? А миниатюрные блондинки? Отчего такие мужчины, которые могут растопить любое, даже самое твердое сердце, становятся брачными аферистами, и правда ли это? Вместо этого она спрашивает, едва ворочая немеющим языком:

– Маркиз де Шатильон вам не родич?

Когда-то этот маркиз ухаживал за Карлоттой, подбирался к ней с цветами и подарками. Но надо знать Карлотту. Она брала подарки, фыркала на цветы, которые то резко пахли, то были слишком дешевы для нее, капризничала, благосклонно принимала комплименты, но когда доходило до самого главного, моментально исчезала с горизонта, и у нее находилось масса иных планов, не связанных с поездкой покататься в Булонский лес с последующим завтраком в загородном доме маркиза.

Какой у него смех, о, какой у него смех. Мэг прикрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в него, словно в дивную музыку. Не может быть, чтобы так искренне смеялся профессиональный лжец. Словно она изрекла некий невероятно веселый каламбур.

– Конечно нет, дорогая Магдалина, конечно нет. Я такой же де Шатильон, как Бурбон или Валуа. Но признаться, вы первая, кто спросил меня об этом. И отвечаю вам абсолютно честно – естественно, как всякий актер, я нуждаюсь в звучном псевдониме. Но меня действительно нарекли Робером. Поэтому предлагаю вам так меня и называть, вы согласны?

Из всей его болтовни Мэг смутно слышит лишь то, что он назвал ее «дорогой Магдалиной», и теперь она сосредоточена исключительно на том, знак ли это возникшего притяжения, или просто оборот речи. Все остальное - только нечетко прорисованный фон задника, на котором изображены райские кущи, где извивается, гипнотизируя ее изумрудными бусинками глаз, змей-искуситель.

Мэг плывет, как в густом, вязком тумане, и ей кажется, что от теплой земли поднимается пар, от которого у нее в сознании все мысли теряют очертания и сливаются между собой в рассеянной, бездумной истоме. Она не помнит, где кончаются мысли о матери, о Кристине, воспоминания об Опере, где они пересекаются с ненавистью к недочеловеку, унизившему ее и разрушившему ее тесный, но уютный мирок, где там в клубок впутывается ниточка страха перед Жювилем, и где начинается новая череда еще не оформившихся, волнующих мыслей о прозрачных глазах с темными ободками, идеально очерченных губах и золотистой, чуть тронутой солнцем коже. Она бы хотела быть солнечным лучом, чтобы тоже иметь возможность прикасаться к ней. Чуть приотстав, она любуется грацией его движений. Даже ее отточенная танцем пластика не столь совершенна. Отдаленное сходство с легендарным негласным хозяином Опера Популер только кружит ей голову близостью к тайне. У того тоже была подобная кошачья поступь, самоуверенная грация дикого зверя, который неторопливо вышагивает и по-хозяйски обводит взглядом свою территорию. Только он таил под маской жуткую заготовку под лицо, которую Бог позабыл закончить, да так и выпустил его в мир. А ведь, должно быть, он был задуман именно таким, как она видит сейчас перед собой. Брачный аферист, сказал ей Жювиль. Можно ли верить Жювилю, который и сам дока в низких интригах? Брачный аферист. Чего ей бояться? У нее же нет ни гроша. Пусть дрожат те, у кого приданое в золоте и ценных бумагах. Те, кто оголяет ножки в «Фоли Бержер», охотникам за престарелыми богатыми невестами неинтересны. Или она просто не знает ничего о брачных аферистах?

– Магдалина…

Кажется, он называет ее имя. Или это ветер шевелит шуршащие обрывки ее мыслей, и ей только мерещится, что ее позвали?

– Магдалина…

Она останавливается, рассеянно запуская ладони в волосы, прижимая их к вискам, мучительно ища путь назад, к малышке Мэг, но он оказался закрыт и наглухо заколочен. Он и правда зовет ее по имени. И у него такое красивое имя, Робер. И глаза с ободками. И красивые сильные руки. И твердые, сладкие губы. И нежный, влажный язык, такой горячий, властный. И она совсем не помнит мгновения, когда он стал целовать ее, и она тает, тает, как растопленный воск, как вылепленная из снега башня, как сладкая карамель в теплых детских ладонях. Мир где-то далеко, блеклый, как вылинявшая декорация, и ей нет до него дела. В мире, где она жила когда-то, не было таких изумительных губ, сильных, требовательных, и еще гладко-бархатных, как впитавшая солнечное тепло абрикосовая кожица.

– Вы маленькое чудо, Магдалина, - пробивается к ней голос извне, и она, оказывается, уже снова стоит посреди мостовой, не оплавившаяся, как свеча, а вполне невредимая, здоровая девушка. И не парит в воздухе, и не лежит лужицей растопленного воска на земле. Просто обыкновенная девушка бредет по парижской улице, одна из сотен, населяющих этот старинный город. Он бережно прикасается губами к ее ладони и отвешивает ей томный рыцарский поклон. Все ее существо издает неслышимый протестующий вопль. Нет, он не пойдет с ней до самого дома, он провел ее немного, и теперь отправится своей дорогой, и если она не возьмется познакомить его с Кристиной, то никогда больше не увидит, потому что не знает ни где он живет, ни чем занимается, ни где бывает.

– До встречи, - бормочет она сквозь густой кисель, сквозь который с трудом достигают ее слуха звуки внешнего мира.

– До встречи, прекрасная Магдалина.

Мэг долго смотрит ему вслед, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти его царственную удаляющуюся фигуру. Ей хочется последовать, проследить за ним, но она не решается. Вздох, тяжелый, как кирпичная кладка, вырывается из ее груди, и только теперь она чувствует, как дрожат у нее колени. Завтра же. Она пойдет к Кристине завтра же. Купит фунт ее любимого шоколада, и будет сладкой, как медовое печенье, восторгаясь ее новой жизнью и будущей свадьбой с Раулем. И пусть она только откажется приехать в «Фоли Бержер». Нет, нет, она не сможет отказать подруге. Только не Кристина. Она ведь добрая. И очень красивая. Когда Робер увидит ее, он поймет, что напрасно поцеловал белокурую малышку Мэг, тогда как его ожидало такое пиршество взгляда, такой прелестный фарфоровый ангел, как Кристина Дайе. Они все желали только Кристину. Рауль, даже уродливый Призрак. Всегда только Кристину. Может быть, на этот раз будет иначе?

Она не замечала ничего. Ни несущихся экипажей, обдающих ее брызгами, когда колеса их катились по лужам. Ни ворчащих прохожих, недовольно поглядывающих на юную девушку, неверной походкой бредущую по улице. Не помнила, где она сворачивала, и правильной ли дорогой шла домой. Улица опустела, должно быть, она удалялась от центра, и все реже ей попадались всадники и подскакивающие на булыжниках коляски.

Карету, запряженную четверкой вороных, она тоже не увидела. И даже шумное их ржание долетело до нее с задержкой, словно проделав долгий кружной путь, пока не достигло, наконец, ее мозга. И когда она вспомнила, что бредет не разбирая дороги посреди мостовой, и услышала, что кучер гневно орет ей, осыпая гроздьями непечатных слов, то уже было поздно, и неспособные ни свернуть, ни мгновенно остановиться вороные налетели на нее, опрокинув на землю. Удар вышиб из нее дыхание, и воздух остановился в горле, забыв путь во вздымающиеся легкие, содрогающиеся в отчаянной жажде вдохнуть. Последнее, что она услышала, прежде чем сознание покинуло ее, был сердитый женский голос, выговаривающий кучеру:

– Мы переехали ее, Жене, она наверняка мертва. Поехали же отсюда. Мы еще поговорим с вами о вашей неловкости. Только подумайте, что скажут, если прослышат, что карета графини д'Анжер задавила молоденькую девчушку. Трогайте. Я не собираюсь рисковать своей репутацией из-за вашей неосмотрительности.

Ржание унеслось вдаль. Мэг Жири осталась лежать в пыли.

Как раз тогда же, в те же минуты, узел с плененной Анной де Морано рухнул с двухметровой высоты, глухо ударившись о землю почти на пороге дома Шейлы Прево.


	24. Глава 24

24. Глава 24.

Поскольку клубничное карпаччо было отменено за отсутствием клубники, Шарлиз, мающейся от вынужденного безделья, пришлось удовлетвориться овернским супом, все немногочисленные ингредиенты которого нашлись в тетином погребе в количестве, достаточном для прокорма целой армии. Тем более, три свободных часа, необходимых для его приготовления, у нее были, и даже с излишком. Заняться ей было нечем, а если с утра до позднего вечера мрачной скучающей тучей нависать над душой у Эрика, то он пожалуй, убьет ее гораздо скорее, чем до нее доберутся те, другие. И его еще и оправдают.

Она накрошила целую миску картофеля, вздрогнув только когда он посыпался через края на стол, вырвав ее из плена не слишком оптимистичных размышлений. Кого, интересно, она собралась откармливать такой горой? Девушка поспешно отсыпала лишнее, добавила в горшок зелень и чечевицу, залила водой, кажется, на этом можно было и остановиться. Заплясали язычки огня, и теперь ее роль стала исключительно созерцательной. Ближайших два или даже три часа, до перехода к следующему этапу готовки, от нее требовался лишь присмотр и никаких больше усилий, так что можно сидеть, задумчиво наблюдая за тем, как вспыхивают и гаснут яркие искорки, как любовно ласкают низ горшка огненные пальцы, как медленно вьется над крышкой белое облачко пара.

– Все трудитесь, красавица моя?

Шарлиз подскочила от испуга. Еще один… тоже подкрадывается тихонько, как кот. Или это она погрузилась в такую глубокую задумчивость, что попросту отключилась от внешнего мира? Садовник прошествовал мимо нее, поставил в углу громадную, довольно ржавую лейку и тронул пальцем бок чайника, горячий ли. Наблюдая, как он на ощупь достает себе кружку и глиняный горшочек с медом, Шарлиз только поражалась, как ловко этот старик приспособился справляться со своей немощью. То, чего он не мог разглядеть, он щупал, нюхал, пробовал на вкус, и все это время насвистывал бодрый мотив, словно перед ней был самый удачливый и довольный жизнью дед во всем Париже.

– Ага, - на редкость многословно ответила Шарлиз, мечтая превратиться в толстую пятидесятилетнюю тетушку с венчиком для белков в одной руке и скалкой в другой. Тогда на нее, наверное, никто не обратил бы внимания. Если этот дед начнет рассуждать за порогом их дома о молодой рыжеволосой кухарке… ох, тогда она за себя не ручается. Честное слово, пообещала она себе, тоже вооружится удавкой, и несдобровать болтуну.

– Пахнет-то как чудно, милая моя, - заметил дед, усаживаясь около стола, и, по-видимому, надолго. Шарлиз задумчиво принюхалась. Ничем особенным, пожалуй, что и не пахнет. Рановато, да и острого она ничего не клала. То ли у деда нюх, как у собаки, то ли он так намекает, чтобы его пригласили к обеду. Шарлиз предположила второе.

– И папаша Бено сегодня славно поработал. Могу теперь и отдохнуть, не приходить пару деньков. Цветет-то как все, душа радуется. А так ведь бы и увяло, если б не старый Бено. Вон как тюльпаны головки поподнимали. А то повесили носы, что твои колокольцы. Ну да я все полил, три раза к колодцу ходил, раньше бывало, это мне раз плюнуть, а теперь вон старый совсем, пока добреду, пока воды вытяну, час и пройдет, плох совсем стал. Но старый-старый, а дело-то сделал, верно?

– Ага, - общительно подтвердила девушка, заглянув под крышку горшка, словно в надежде влезть в него и закрыться изнутри. Вот разговорчивый дед. Шел бы… домой и спать. Раз так хорошо поработал. Что может быть ужаснее болтуна? Только старый болтун.

Кажется, старик проникся ее негостеприимным расположением духа, так что засобирался восвояси, все бурча что-то про цветы, поливку и, кажется, даже вредителей.

– Да хоть стадо оголодалой саранчи, - проворчала Шарлиз тихонько ему вслед, радуясь, что осталась наконец в одиночестве. В собственном доме ее может и волновало бы, не едят ли жуки ее цветник, и не высохла ли земля под клумбами. Но то в собственном доме. А отсюда, если к ним зачастят такого рода разговорчивые гости, рано или поздно придется сбежать. И куда? Куда идти-то в компании младенца и мужчины, который никак не затеряется в толпе, и которого разыскивают жандармы? И она сама… хороша. Тоже мастерица попадать в истории. Она размешала ложкой суп, зачерпнула немного и машинально поднесла ко рту. Ложка застыла на полпути.

Во дворе пронзительно визжала женщина. Так ужасно, словно ее там зверски убивали или насиловали. Невозможно так душераздирающе визжать, просто увидев мышь, или даже Эрика, если он в очередном приступе самоистязания отправился поприветствовать ее.

Шарлиз выбежала из кухни, уже собравшись пулей вылететь наружу, но остановилась. Кто там, что там, знать бы… она уже приучилась быть осторожной, и страх удержал ее в доме, закравшись в сердце и свив там безжалостно жалящее ее осиное гнездо. Пока она колебалась, появился Эрик. Мгновение он потратил, оглядывая ее, словно желал убедиться, что визг принадлежал не ей.

– Не выходи, - наконец проговорил он строго. – Я схожу посмотрю, кто там ищет нашей компании, - он закрыл лицо и исчез за дверью.

Шарлиз вовсе не возражала понаблюдать за происходящим с безопасного расстояния и отодвинула штору, приоткрыв себе крошечную щель. Ей пришлось зажать рот рукой, чтобы не прыснуть при виде вчерашней гостьи, зависшей в воздухе, как мешок с крупой, подвешенный заботливыми хозяевами подальше от зубастых грызунов.

-

-

Со вздохом, полным мрачных предчувствий, что инцидент вовсе не исчерпан, Эрик разрезал путы и освободил Анну, стащив с нее остатки сети. Она осторожно пошевелила ногой, затем второй, наконец издала жалобное «Ах!» и уставилась на него с трагическим видом.

– Вставайте, - предложил он, однако руки ей не протянул. Обсидиановые глаза горестно закатились, и их обладательница осталась лежать на земле.

– Что вы стоите? – наконец поинтересовалась она. – Вы идете за врачом или нет?

Никаких истерических или панических интонаций в ее голосе больше не было. Только весьма настойчивый и требовательный интерес, словно он был ее медлительным дворецким, который отчего-то копался, не торопясь исполнять распоряжения госпожи.

– С вами ничего не случилось, - холодным тоном известил он ее. – Можете вставать и отправляться домой. Даже если ваша лошадь снова убежала и присоединилась к своим диким собратьям, меня это не волнует.

– Я не могу встать, конечно же! Как я встану, если я только что упала и ужасно расшиблась? – возмущенно воскликнула женщина. Наверное, топнула бы ногой, да лежа не больно топнешь, так что она ограничилась испепеляющим взглядом. Правда и испепелять в позе груши-паданки тоже удалось не слишком внушительно. Ее роскошный наряд цвета бургундского вина смялся в жалкий бесформенный ком измятого шелка. Черные локоны, выбившиеся из узла на затылке, живописно рассыпались по земле, опутав выступающие древесные корни и нижние колючие ветки роз, обросшие свежей красновато-зеленой листвой. За розовыми кустами невдалеке маячила согбенная фигурка, видимо, дед припомнил парочку пропущенных кустов, и не отказал себе в развлечении незримо поприсутствовать на представлении. Оставалось лишь проклинать человеческое любопытство, которое никого еще не доводило до добра и все равно оставалось отличительной чертой людской расы.

– Вы, безусловно, можете встать, - тоном пока еще терпеливого убеждения заметил Эрик, стоя над ней. – И если вы подниметесь на ноги в течение ближайших десяти секунд, я не буду спрашивать, что именно вам понадобилось в моем доме, куда вас никто не приглашал.

– Я и так скажу вам, что мне понадобилось. Я уронила серьгу, вчера, где-то здесь!

– Вы уверены, что ее не украли вместе с лошадью? Коварные похитители, ворующие воображаемых лошадей, могут обнаглеть так, что украдут из-под носа воображаемые серьги.

Она закрыла лицо руками и громко всхлипнула.

– Вы пользуетесь, жестокий вы человек, что женщина беспомощна, разбита, может быть, искалечена, и издеваетесь!

Эрик поискал в сердце жалость, но она видимо была занята собственными делами.

– Вы свалились с высоты, не намного большей, чем если упали бы с собственной кровати, - сказал он устало, понимая уже, что взывать к здравому смыслу в этом случае абсолютно бесполезно. Анна повторила всхлип на более высокой и жалостливой ноте, и он готов был поклясться, что она поглядывает на него сквозь раздвинутые пальцы.

Эрик ждал, гостья всхлипывала, молчание затягивалось. Наконец, ей надоело:

– Ну что, я так и умру здесь?

– Если вам это для чего-то необходимо, то пожалуйста, - разрешил ей Эрик. Она зашипела, как капля воды, упавшая на раскаленную сковороду.

– Мне нужна медицинская помощь. Немедленно, вы понимаете? Я чувствую, как в моем позвоночнике что-то такое рвется. Это ужасно. Наверное, он сломан. Я останусь калекой, если меня срочно не осмотрит врач, никогда не встану, никогда, стану несчастной калееекой, навсегда… – она бурно зарыдала, как следует накрутив себя и расчувствовавшись от жалости. Эрик всерьез рассмотрел идею подхватить ее за шкирки и выкинуть за ворота. Отчего-то ему казалось, что ужасное увечье там немедленно пройдет. Зато визгу будет… на все Сен-Дени. Она мертвых поднимет на ноги, не говоря уже о стариках, больных и младенцах.

Он негромко кашлянул.

– Мадам…

Она прекратила рыдать и посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми и глубоко трагическими глазами, на ресницах которых повисли дрожа слезинки. Интересно, кто ж ее убедил, что мужчинам нравятся несчастные трогательные создания, воздушные и беспомощные? Уж не думает ли она, что полюбовавшись на ее прекрасные заплаканные глаза, он ринется защищать ее от сурового мира? В смысле, полетит сломя голову за врачом, нужным ей не больше, чем повитуха.

– Доктор Перишо живет на улице Гренель, - сообщила она, видимо, решив, что оставила за собой последнее слово.

– Рад за него, - сухо заметил Эрик. – Но должен вас разочаровать, поездка на улицу Гренель не входит в мои планы на вечер.

Анна захлопала глазами, и Эрик уже ожидал, что она снова поднимет плач на всю округу, подобно капризному ребенку. Но она словно обдумывала его слова, а потом уточнила с удивлением в голосе:

– Не поедете?

– Нет, - уверил он ее. – Я готов помочь вам дойти до ворот, если вас это устроит.

– Я не могу встать, - напомнила она. – Но вы можете привести мне другого врача, не доктора Перишо, хотя я очень ему доверяю. Главное, чтобы это был хороший, опытный врач.

– Сожалею, мадам, но вам придется встать самостоятельно. Уверен, что у вас это получится. Другого выхода у вас в любом случае нет, поскольку я никуда не намерен ехать.

– Но мне нельзя двигаться. Разве вы не знаете, если вы упали и ударили позвоночник, никогда нельзя двигаться. Нужно обязательно лежать неподвижно.

– Ну что ж, не буду вам мешать. Поправляйтесь, мадам, - он повернулся уйти, но Анна пронзительно взвизгнула.

– Нет, вы не можете меня тут покинуть! Не можете!

И горазда же вопить. Эрик поморщился в отчаянии. Ну что с такой сделаешь?

– Эй, вы! – окликнул он зарывшегося в буйную растительность садовника. – Как вас там, Бено!

Седовласая голова поднялась над клумбой, за ней показался весь щуплый старик, вооруженный лопатой и огромной лейкой.

– Нужно привести мадам какого-нибудь врача.

«Хоть коновала», - добавил он мысленно, но придержал язык. Хоть бы она уже молчала, эта невыносимая черноглазая стерва, и он счел за лучшее не провоцировать ее на дальнейшие вопли и рыдания.

Непохоже, чтобы старый садовник вдохновился поручением, поскольку услышав его, он приуныл и залепетал дребезжащим старческим фальцетом:

– Так стар я совсем, господин мой, и так-то не вижу почти ничего, а уж когда смеркаться начнет, так и вовсе я беспомощен, куда ж я пойду-то.

– Это еще кто такой? – поинтересовалась Анна, окинув взглядом неожиданно возникшего перед ней деда.

– Так Бено я, садовник, - отчитался тот, потряхивая лейкой, словно в доказательство своих слов.

Эрик зло скрипнул зубами. Неслыханно. Эти наглые людишки… Если б они знали его раньше. Если б знали его могущественным Призраком, которого все боялись так, что даже шептаться о нем и то не всегда решались, вдруг услышит да разгневается. И зачем он пошел на поводу у Шарлиз? Лучше было бы перетерпеть еще каких-то пару минут стыда и выпроводить эту нахалку в холодном поту от ужаса и с первой сединой в висках. А не пререкаться тут с ней и садовником на потеху обоим. И Шарлиз наверняка еще где-то неподалеку наслаждается сценой.

– Смеркаться еще не начало, – произнес он сквозь зубы, обращаясь к Бено. – И вы прекрасно успеете сходить за ближайшим лекарем.

– Куда ж я пойду, коли я толком и не вижу, заблужусь только, – возразил старик.

– Как-то же вы сюда дошли, тем не менее? – сказал Эрик с угрозой, которая не возымела действия. Старик печально понурился.

– Так десять лет хожу, дорогу наизусть знаю. Каждый камушек помню. Как не найти. Вы, месье, Мари пошлите. Она молодая, быстро сбегает.

Эрик едва не спросил, какую такую Мари, но вовремя удержался. Разлегшаяся на земле бесцеремонная особа проявила интерес к предложению старика, одобрительно качнув головой.

– А что еще за Мари? – спросила она.

– Так кухарка, - ответил за Эрика дед, и Анна возмущено покосилась на негостеприимного хозяина, словно наличие в доме кухарки наносило ей несмываемое личное оскорбление.

– Вы же говорили, что у вас нет никаких слуг! – она попыталась горделиво тряхнуть головой, как подобает возмущенной даме, но только пискнула, когда волосы, запутавшиеся в колючих ветках, удержали ее от резких движений.

Эрик переводил взгляд со старика на женщину, мечтая всей душой отправить обоих к праотцам. Так ведь Шарлиз, можно не сомневаться, заняла удобную наблюдательную позицию. Даже пнуть от души, и то как-то не в удовольствие при свидетелях.

– Так я позову Мари? – охотно вызвался дед. – На кухне она, видел вот недавно. Хорошая девушка, хотя и молчунья. Она и сбегает.

– Нет! - рявкнул Эрик погромче, надеясь, что девушка догадается найти себе место в доме, откуда ее уж точно не достанут.

– А почему нет? – капризно протянула Анна. – Пусть бы кухарка и сходила, что ей, трудно что ли.

– Она не пойдет! – отрезал Эрик.

– Почему?

– Она… хромая. Ходит плохо.

– А? – произнес дед, но вовремя уловил гнев временного хозяина дома и закрыл рот. Задумчиво почесал затылок, видимо соображая, отчего он не замечал, что девушка хромает, то ли слабые глаза подвели, то ли ему просто не доводилось видеть, достаточно ли резво она передвигается.

– Что, ваша кухарка такая хромоножка, что не может немножко пройтись? – недовольно изрекла Анна.

– Не может!

Ладно, делать нечего. Эрик примирился с тем, что без грандиозного скандала мадам де Морано отсюда не уберется.

– Бено! – он надвинулся на старика, вынудив того аккуратно отступить, вжав голову в плечи.

– Да, месье.

– Вы ведь можете послать кого-нибудь за врачом, все равно кого, лишь бы удовлетворить мадам? Кого-то из слуг или мальчишек по соседству. Мне все равно, кого именно. Я дам вам денег, чтобы поручение не казалось вам таким утомительным.

Садовник поколебался, но протянул руку за мздой.

– Все будет в лучшем виде, месье, - пообещал он. Анна изобразила удовлетворенную улыбку, наконец добившись своего.

– Я так и буду лежать здесь на холодной земле? – поинтересовалась она, когда садовник медленными осторожными шажками побрел искать посыльного. – Отнесите же меня в дом.

– Вам нельзя двигаться до прихода врача, - с нарочитой любезностью напомнил ей Эрик. Она с неудовольствием надула губы, густые ресницы затрепетали черными мотыльками.

– А вы извольте быть осторожным, - возразила она. – Я ведь женщина, а не тюк с сеном, чтобы переносить меня как попало. И, кстати, пусть ваша кухарка заварит мне чай с мятой. Пока мы будем ожидать врача.

Эрик серьезно задумался о преимуществах одинокой жизни в отрезанном от мира подземелье, где была только музыка, тишина и умиротворенный покой. Подумать только, пока в его жизнь не ворвался непрошеный вихрь влюбленности, заставивший его сотворить столько безумств в отчаянных попытках ухватить за хвост улетающую птицу счастья… чем ему было плохо? Прекрасная, тихая, налаженная жизнь. Ну да, тоскливо. Но такая вот Анна не дошла бы даже до второго уровня подземных этажей, провалившись в бездонный колодец, и только через много лет ее истлевший скелет обнаружил бы какой-нибудь истопник. А может, и не обнаружил.

– Вы долго будете думать? Мне холодно, я застужусь, - капризно заметила она. Ее шумный, высокий голос, казалось, разносился на всю округу. Скоро этот дом станет предметом всеобщего внимания, и вовсе не по той причине, как было им задумано. Мысленно проклиная ее, Эрик подхватил на руки тело, затянутое в тугой корсет, который хорошо прощупывался сквозь тонкий шелк, и потащил в дом, не слишком заботясь об ее удобстве. Она ворчала и капризничала, пытаясь извернуться и принять более элегантную позу, но он уронил ее на кушетку и с облегчением отряхнулся.

– Ах! – вскрикнула она. – Как вы неосторожны! Моя спина. Я чувствую, что мне теперь хуже. Вы должны были быть бережнее с дамой. С таким ушибом нужно быть очень и очень деликатным. Уверена, что теперь мне придется пролежать в постели гораздо дольше.

– Разве вы не намеревались остаться калекой на всю жизнь? – едко спросил он у нее. Анна де Морано мрачно насупилась, словно он напомнил ей о неприятном, отвернулась от него, расправляя спутанные волосы.

– Принесите мне гребень. А ваша кухарка пусть приготовит чай. С тостами.

Эрик бесшумно вышел, едва ли не хватая себя за руки, так и тянувшиеся встряхнуть ее так сильно, чтобы лязгнули зубы.

– Ты этого хотела? – зашипел он на Шарлиз, которая растекалась лужицей, как подтаявшая льдинка, изнемогая от душившего ее веселья. На глазах у нее выступили слезы, так порадовала ее сцена спектакля, достойного пера Мольера. Увидев трясущегося от негодования Эрика, она прыснула и обессилено привалилась к стене, вытирая слезы. – Прекрати веселиться, Шарлиз.

Ему казалось, она смеется над ним, и в груди шевельнулся застарелый страх, ноющий, как застрявший в ране наконечник стрелы. Смех - это зло. Пошлость. Жестокость. Люди смеются, чтобы унизить, добить, насладиться чужим ничтожеством, почувствовать себя выше и сильнее. Смеются, когда видят кого-то жалким, нелепым, неспособным защитить себя и силой стереть отвратительную радостную гримасу с их звероподобных морд. Эрик усилием воли отодвинул алую пелену нарастающего гнева вглубь сознания, не поддался побуждению парой хлестких, как удары бича, слов поставить точку в ее бурном веселье. То, что подсказывал ему взбесивший от приступа ослепляющего гнева Призрак Оперы, не было правдой. Он знал это, но не мог полностью совладать с горечью. Она смеется от нелепости того, что происходит, ехидно шептал Эрику Призрак, смеется, потому что представляет себе, как бы вытянулось лицо этой особы, взгляни она на того, за кем открыла охотничий сезон, впечатлившись особняком и воображаемыми большими деньгами. Как же не смеяться – как будто бабочка сослепу села вместо ароматного цветка на сбитого с толку яркого мохнатого паука. И все-таки это неправда. Неправда. Что бы ни шептало озлобленное подсознание, это неправда. Девушка просто жизнерадостна, и смеется не над ним, нет. Пожалуйста, не над ним.

– Прости, - Шарлиз вытерла увлажнившиеся глаза. – Какая поразительная идиотка. Но она добилась своего, надо отдать ей должное, и все-таки въехала в дом. Смотри ж ты, какая предприимчивая особа. И положила на тебя глаз.

– Шарлиз, - в голосе металлом звякнуло предупреждение.

– Прости. Но это правда было очень весело. У нее была такая физиономия, когда ты доставал ее из сети, как щуку. Да ты скажи ей, что у тебя нет ни гроша, раз она тебе не нравится, она и отстанет.

– Она не поверит, - хмуро выдавил Эрик. – Пусть лучше на меня посмотрит.

– Не надо.

Опять это «не надо»… Что-то натянулось внутри, как тетива арбалета, и он не мог с этим совладать, трепеща, словно готовая к спуску стрела.

– Боишься за ее душевное здоровье? – в его вопросе подрагивала сдержанная злость, огорчившая ее.

– Ее душевное здоровье, по-моему, пошатнулось уже давно. Ему уже ничто не угрожает. Просто…

– Что просто?

Просто она могла быть в тот день в Опере.

Просто она могла читать газеты, где столько писали о том скандале.

Просто потому что эта женщина непредсказуема и настойчива.

Просто потому, что ты можешь отрицать сколько хочешь, но тебе лестно, что такая красотка вьется вокруг тебя, и в кои веки говоришь «нет» ты, а не тебе. И она теперь уже почти знакомая, не совсем посторонняя, и тебе же будет обидно, если она раскричится с перепугу. А когда у тебя плохое настроение, рикошетом достается всем, кто не успел вовремя убраться с дороги. Поэтому, уж прости, но лучше пусть оно у тебя будет хорошее. Насколько возможно.

– Просто… – эхом отозвалась Шарлиз да так и не придумала, что сказать вслух. – Хм… Да пусть себе точит когти, жалко тебе, что ли. Меня сейчас другое интересует. Эрик?

– Да? – отозвался он, помедлив, пытаясь разобраться в себе. Не удалось. Часть его корчилась в агонии, сгорая в горне черных, недобрых чувств и подозрений, плавясь в своем маленьком персональном аду. Другая часть пыталась удержаться на плаву, вцепившись за соломинку надежды, и она же заставляла его сохранять трезвомыслие - добродетель, которая никогда раньше не была ему свойственна. Но тогда он был один, сам по себе, и ни за кого не в ответе. Шарлиз тоже медлила, внимательно глядя ему в лицо, словно вся его внутренняя борьба была видна ей, как на ладони, потому что ей удалось переждать ровно столько, сколько он сопротивлялся наползающей тьме.

– Почему эти твои ловушки не срабатывают против садовника?

Он вздрогнул и вернулся на землю. Все, что занимало его, было таким мелочным и неважным, глупые стоны раненого самолюбия, тщеславные, пустые, ненужные мысли, и он обратил свой гнев против себя самого, выругав себя за мальчишество.

– Полагаю потому, что они рассчитаны на человека невнимательного, не имеющего привычки глядеть себе под ноги. Старик же шагу не ступит, пока не убедится, что там безопасно. Кроме того… может быть, он просто везучий? У меня, к сожалению, нет возможности полностью обезопасить нас от вторжения. Иначе сами, в случае чего, окажемся в собственном капкане.

Да уж, тут нет десятков туннелей, ведущих в разные концы Парижа. Тут еще себе нужно оставлять пути к отступлению.

Шарлиз молчала, но на ее лице отразилось сомнение.

– Ты думаешь? – протянула она. Он не думал. Ничего на самом деле не думал, а сказал первое, что пришло в голову, чтобы успокоить ее и себя. Шарлиз сразу угадала его смущение, коротко вздохнула и пожала плечами, временно отставляя заботу в сторону.

– Твоя гостья шумит, - заметила она.

– Слышу.

– Я, так и быть, налью ей чай. Лишь бы угомонилась.

– Постарайся противиться желанию опрокинуть на нее кипяток.

– Это довольно трудно, но я буду стараться, - обещала Шарлиз, улыбнувшись. Хорошо хоть, названый кузен отходил так же быстро, как и вспыхивал, иначе выносить его было бы невозможно. Она повязалась накрахмаленным передником – наследство мадам Гросси, вероятно, подхватила поднос, куда поставила чайник с кипятком, чашку и видавшие виды сухарики, скромно намазанные джемом, аккуратно отчищенным от слоя мохнатой зеленой плесени. Для дорогих гостей – все самое лучшее.

– Придержи-ка мне дверь.

– Господа не придерживают дверь своим кухаркам, - ухмыльнулся он.

– Бедным хромоножкам придерживают.

– Ладно.

Шарлиз благодарно кивнула и выплыла из кухни лебединой походкой, стараясь быть осторожной и не расплескать горячую воду, потом припомнила, что хрома, и привела себя в соответствие очередному обману. Он поймал себя на том, что с кривой полуулыбкой смотрит ей вслед, так, словно бы улыбалась одна часть его лица, которая была целой и которая принадлежала Эрику, живому человеку, а не демону подземного мира.

Пока Шарлиз принимала на себя удар, храбро отправившись знакомиться с Анной, у него появилось время для краткой передышки. Эрик взглянул на часы. Самое время заодно накормить и Жеана, тоже занятие не простое и требующее определенной сноровки. А за то время, дай бог, приведут какого-нибудь понимающего эскулапа, который пропишет пострадавшей даме компрессы из крапивы, пиявок или какие-нибудь грязевые ванны и заберет отсюда.

-

-

– Добрый день, месье доктор, нам дала ваш адрес служанка доктора Жанери, он уехал к больному, и она сказала, что вы можете…

– Я не принимаю больных.

– Пожалуйста, месье, даме срочно нужна ваша помощь.

– Я не единственный врач в Париже. Прощайте.

– Но, месье…

– Всего хорошего.

– Но мы уже истратили все деньги на извозчика, и нам все время не везет. Месье!

– Ох, месье, месье, помилосердствуйте, а я столько слышал о вашей доброте, и мою внучатую племянницу Розмари вы с того света вытащили, низкий вам поклон. И все говорят, какое сердце-то у вас благородное, и вылечит, и лишнего не возьмет, вот, говорят, золотое сердце у человека. Вы не откажете страждущему!

Мгновение колебания.

– А что у вас с дамой?

– Расшиблась и чуть не насмерть, сломала, видать, хребет. Стонет, бедная, встать никак не может.

– Ну бог с вами… поехали. Умоюсь только.

Доктор потер небритое лицо нездорового серого оттенка, помятое то ли после длительной попойки, то ли от многих бессонных ночей.

– Не нравится мне этот доктор, папаша, - пробормотал парень, шепотом обращаясь к своему щуплому спутнику. – Вид у него не шибко благородный, вроде как пил весь день. Как бы он чего не отколол, и нам чтоб не отвечать потом.

– Правда, сынок? Ну не беда, дама-то тоже у нас помирать не собирается, авось ей такой доктор и сойдет. А мы с тобой по денежке заработали.

– Это верно.

-

-

В мире теней и приглушенных вздохов, где не было ни цвета, ни звуков, ни чужих лиц, ни странных ощущений, Мэг Жири кружилась, как подхваченная морозным ветром снежинка. Такая крошечная, легкая, как пушинка, она была слишком слабой, чтобы сопротивляться порывам, то швыряющим ее оземь, то увлекающим за собой в поднебесье. Черно-белая пустыня, окружавшая ее, была пугающе бесконечной, и она затерялась в ней, маленькая, хрупкая девочка, забывшая дорогу домой. Она позвала маму, но так и не услышала своего голоса, то ли бесплодная пустыня поглотила его, то ли ей только снилось, что она кричала. Обессиленная, съежившаяся, потерянная душа билась, как птица о стекло, пытаясь вернуться в свою клетку, но путь назад для нее был закрыт. Невнятные шепотки и вздохи, вот и все, что окружало ее – то ли ветер стонал в ушах, то ли неприкаянные души взывали к милосердию, ища утраченную дорогу в чистилище. И она была такая же неприкаянная душа, и ее стон присоединился к смутному хору, оплакивавшему свою горькую участь.

Потом все стихло, и неприветливая пустыня яростно завертелась вокруг нее, и казалось, что она видит полосы, которые захвативший ее смерч оставляет в воздухе, четкие, словно следы вилки, которой провели по поверхности мягкого теста. И полосы эти так же затягивались, как будто тягучий воздух на глазах залечивал нанесенные ему раны.

Она пыталась вымолить у смерча позволение отдать ему свою душу легко и сразу, и избавить ее от головокружительного полета в темном ледяном безвременье. Но ее зов снова поглотила жадная звенящая пустота.

– Мама! Кристина! Робер! Спасите меня…. простите меня…

Никто не пришел. Ее слабые, ищущие руки поймали только ветер.

-

-

– Что с девочкой, месье доктор?

– Должно быть, ее сбил с ног какой-то экипаж и протащил по мостовой. Она вся ободрана, кожу видите как стесало. И ее бросили тут, даже не затруднившись помочь или хоть позвать кого-то на помощь.

– А она живая?

– Живая, но я затрудняюсь сказать, что у нее повреждено и насколько опасно. Пульс нитевидный, она едва держится.

– Бедная. Совсем еще молоденькая.

– Бедная, - согласился доктор. – Несите ее в экипаж, только осторожно. Положите ее на сиденье. Ровнее… Вот так, аккуратно… Ну, теперь поехали.

Доктор укрыл бессознательно распростертое тело Мэг снятым с себя плащом, и экипаж тронулся с места.

-

-

– Ваш чай, мадам.

– Где вы так долго? Я умираю от жажды вот уже битый час.

Шарлиз старательно выдохнула в сторону, убеждая себя, что потерпеть противную гостью это далеко не самое страшное, что могло с ней приключиться.

– Прошу меня извинить, мадам, - она взгромоздила поднос на столик и пододвинула его к кушетке, на которой расположилась Анна. Та капризно сморщила нос.

– Я просила чай с мятой, а это что такое?

«То, что нашлось в шкафу», - хотела ответить Шарлиз, потому что это было чистой правдой. Им пришлось обойтись самыми минимальными покупками, и то только из-за ребенка, иначе б не стали рисковать. Впрочем, она вообще ни разу не покидала стен этого дома, но от этого риск не становился меньше. Если бы Эрик угодил в историю, она бы тоже была обречена. Не стоило обольщаться, что она сумеет выкрутиться из своей беды в одиночестве.

– Это очень дорогой чай из Китая, мадам, - заверила она гостью. – Такой привозят специально, по заказу, вы такого в Париже больше и не сыщете.

– Мда? – с сомнением проговорила Анна, заглянув в чашку, полную бледно-зеленой жидкости, от которой исходил пар, слабо отдающий перепревшей травой. Аппетита на ее лице не возникло, но, видимо, она решила твердо следовать своей роли. На сухарики она взглянула как на личного врага, но храбро попыталась надкусить один.

– Благодарю… э, Мари? Что же, в доме и правда нету других слуг, кроме вас?

– Нет, мадам. Месье предпочитает тишину, - Шарлиз старательно хранила скромное и почтительное выражение лица, хотя ее и тянуло усмехнуться при виде изнемогающей под гнетом любопытства гостьи, хранящей вынужденную неподвижность. Вот уж как заело ее любопытство, если она снизошла до переговоров с кухаркой.

– Месье, месье… - Анна скривила недовольную гримаску, отпивая глоток горьковатого чая. – Он мне так и не представился, - пожаловалась она. – Может, хоть вы скажете мне его имя?

– Сожалею, мадам. Мне не велено, - и она скромно потупилась, как подобает хорошей прислуге. Анна фыркнула, как рассерженная кобыла, готовая сбросить неловкого седока, но смирилась с необходимостью потерпеть со сбором информации до лучших времен. Она смерила Шарлиз взглядом, в котором ясно читалось все, что она думала о ее положении в этом доме, умственных способностях и платье с чужого плеча. С завистью она взглянула только на полыхающие огнем волосы, поток которых не могли удержать никакие шпильки, и тут же вспомнила, что так и не получила затребованный гребень, между тем как ее собственная прическа имела плачевный вид.

– Мари, немедленно найдите мне какой-нибудь гребень причесаться. И почему ваш хозяин скрылся от меня, это невежливо! Кстати, он всегда носит маску?

– Спросите у него, мадам. Мне велено только подать вам чай. Я потеряю свое место, если буду обсуждать месье.

– Мда… славное у вас место, ничего не скажешь, такое и потерять не жалко, - проворчала гостья, но вздохнула, отставила чашку и с кротким видом вытянулась на кушетке. Из капризного выражение ее красивого лица, как по мановению волшебной палочки, стало несчастным и умирающим, будто душа ее намерена была отлететь на небеса в ближайшие же четверть часа. – Ищите же мне гребень, Мари. Поторопитесь.

-

-

– Наша гостья требует тебя, - сообщила Шарлиз с усмешкой, отыскав Эрика в комнате Жеана, где он рассчитывал переждать нежелательное вторжение. Он сидел, уронив подбородок на скрещенные руки, мрачный и неподвижный, как сфинкс, и только услышав обращенные к нему слова, пошевелился и поднял глаза.

– Разве она не получила свой чай? – поинтересовался он таким вымотанным тоном, словно поручил девушке всыпать в чай горстку мышьяка и одним махом решить свои затруднения.

– Получила. Теперь ей требуются развлечения.

– Уж не надеется ли она, что я ее стану развлекать? - Эрик безрадостно вздохнул. Мило, конечно, что Шарлиз развлекает вся эта свистопляска, но вместо тихого убежища они заполучили приют для безумных. Потому что только в приюте для безумных Призрак Оперы может кого-то развлекать.

– Надеется, конечно. Ей до смерти наскучило притворяться умирающей, и она рассчитывает хоть немного преуспеть за то время, что осталось ей наслаждаться покоем до приезда врача.

– Преуспеть в чем?

– В том, - она сдавленно хихикнула и упорхнула.

Пришлось неохотно брести вниз. Недовольство гостьи его ни капли не беспокоило, но оставлять такую любопытную особу без присмотра было равносильно тому, что покинуть дом для мародерства и разграбления.

Когда он вошел, Анна лежала, закатив глаза и положив руку на грудь, словно схватившись за сердце.

– Может послать за исповедником? – заботливо спросил Эрик, вдоволь насмотревшись на сцену «Гектор умирающий, оплаканный Андромахой».

Предложение не вызвало энтузиазма, и рука, трагически прижатая к груди, осторожно отползла в сторону, скромно вытянувшись вдоль тела.

– Не затрудняйтесь, - сказала она слабым голосом. – Я вижу, что и так стеснила вас. Мне так жаль, что я нарушила ваши планы. Я вам помешала, а вы заняты, оставили меня так надолго… лежать здесь в одиночестве, совсем беспомощной… Но вы ведь были заняты, не так ли?

– Да. Я должен был уделить время моему сыну, - Эрику самому понравилось, как это звучало. И Анну заставило задуматься о новой тактике, так что через пару мгновений она заявила с воодушевлением:

– Вы должны принести его сюда. Я души не чаю в маленьких детях!

Эрик кисло усмехнулся и занял наблюдательный пост у окна, чтобы не пропустить радостное мгновение, когда к воротам подкатит экипаж с врачом. Если, конечно, старик не оказался прохвостом, не положил в карман выданные ему деньги и не отправился кутить в ближайшую таверну. Анна тяжело вздохнула у него за спиной, но разжалобить его и так было достаточно трудно, а уж тем более столь примитивными хитростями. На этот раз долго ждать ему не пришлось.

– К вам подоспела помощь, мадам, - сказал он, смерив ее торжествующим взглядом, в котором явно прослеживалось предвкушение разоблачить в ней симулянтку и с позором выставить за ворота. Несколько шагов – и Эрик распахнул дверь.

На пороге, сопровождаемый садовником Бено и неизвестным парнем, стоял Франц Данст. Приятное, доброжелательное лицо доктора осунулось и посерело, под глазами залегли тени, лоб прорезала первая морщина. Еще недавно аккуратно приглаженные волосы растрепались и слиплись, требуя немедленного мытья и внимания цирюльника, подбородок ощетинился неопрятной многодневной порослью. Нечищеный сюртук помялся, плаща, несмотря на прохладный вечер, не было. Приличный скромный эскулап выглядел потрепанным, как бездомный пес. Или как сам Эрик, каким он, должно быть, был в тот день, когда обезумев от горя, выполз из-под Оперы и брел не разбирая дороги по ночному Парижу.

– Вы! – хрипло произнес Дантс, узнав Эрика. Тот безмолвно подобрался, готовый отразить удар, если потребуется, еще не забыв их предыдущую встречу. Скрестились полные ненависти взгляды. Было бы под рукой оружие, не избежать тогда дуэли, которая и так произошла, только лишь без звона шпаг, без выстрелов и кулачных боев, невидимая и неслышимая невольным свидетелям этой сцены. Глаза сыпали проклятиями и беззвучными угрозами, рассыпались тлеющими искрами столкнувшиеся в мысленном поединке сознания. Доктор Дантс не отступил, хотя мало кто мог вынести схватку с немой, но сметающей все на своем пути яростью Призрака Оперы. Они шагнули навстречу друг другу, и вжалась в подушки Анна де Морано, робко подались назад старый садовник и его более молодой спутник. Так замирает природа перед разражающейся грозой, в преддверии первого оглушительного удара грома. Но грома не последовало, только прозвучал севший от напряжения, ломающийся, почти по-вороньему каркающий голос Дантса, обращенный к Эрику:

– Если вы здесь, то где Шарлиз Оллис?


	25. Глава 25

25. Глава 25.

Все складывалось как нельзя хуже. Нет, конечно можно было напрячь воображение и представить себе ситуацию, сложившуюся еще менее удачно. Но это уже отдавало бы фантастикой. Эрик смотрел на гневно наступавшего на него белобрысого доктора, и ему было почти смешно. Жизнь - это затянувшаяся шутка судьбы, в которой нет ничего случайного. Тот, кто на небесах раскладывает затейливый пасьянс из человеческих судеб, упорно пытается собрать воедино карты, однажды уже соседствовавшие в одном веере. Как ни смешивай их, как ни прячься среди пестрой колоды, пытаясь сойти за чужую масть, все равно рука игрока однажды доберется до тебя и снова сложит тузы к тузам, а шестерки к шестеркам. Бесполезно прятаться. Бесполезно пытаться перехитрить судьбу. Все давно решено за беспокойных, глупых, самодовольно уверенных в своей исключительности людишек. Карты сданы, и наверху колоды оказался доктор по имени Дантс, единственный, кто знал его в качестве «кузена» Шарлиз, и кого проще было убить, чем разубедить, с кем проще было покончить раз и навсегда, прямо теперь же, чем уверить, что он не знает, где сейчас его рыжая сестрица. Доктор больницы св.Женевьевы, откуда тянулась корнями странная история, гибельная, как щепотка цианистого калия. И один из них никогда не должен покидать стены этого дома иначе как в белом саване.

«Не смеши, - прошептал ему Призрак, его второе я, бесшабашное и безжалостное, для которого не существовало словосочетания «завтрашний день», потому что его завтра сгорело в один холодный мартовский вечер вместе с его театром, его лучшей партитурой и его несбыточными мечтами. – Сделай то, что должен, - шептал он настойчиво. – Отомсти за себя, обезопась ее, избавься от этого ничтожества и уходи отсюда. Что тебе еще одна жизнь? Ты же знаешь, что сильнее. Этот молодчик знает только свои пилюли и припарки, он узкоплечий и блеклый, как личинка, что он против тебя? Да ничто…Избавься от него, как избавился от Буке. Посмотри, его шатает, у него в глазах тень безумия, навеваемого неразбавленным бренди. Он слаб, он проиграл.»

«Я не хочу, - упрямо ответил он сам себе, изнывая от ненависти, которая искала выход наружу, как бурлящая вода, размывающая плотину. – Я ненавижу его, мне наплевать на его бесполезную жизнь, но не хочу, чтобы все закончилось так, снова закончилось так, не хочу...»

Не хочу - один… Не хочу - в темноту…

Кто услышит тебя? Кому дело до твоих желаний? Ты выродок, даже ад тебя отверг.

Жизнь и смерть покачнулись на чаше весов. Дантс выбрал смерть. Призрак согласился с ним. Я хочу жить, сказал Эрик, но остался в меньшинстве.

«Удовлетворил ли ты уже свою жажду крови?» - спросила Кристина, посмотрела, как на чужого, и отвернулась от него.

«Оставайтесь, Эрик… просто оставайтесь и все… прими причитающуюся тебе долю моего небезразличия… зачем, зачем же ты творишь такое с собой…не делай этого, пожалуйста, не делай этого…» - робко, едва слышно бьется о край сознания голос, уловимый не больше, чем слабый шелест ветра над застывшим в мертвом штиле морем.

Единственный друг, который пытался удержать его на краю.

«Я сделаю это для нее. Уничтожу его. Для нее. И черт со мной. Мне есть, что терять, но черт со мной все равно.»

Должно быть, решимость сделала что-то с ним, слишком явно начертала окончательный приговор и заставила ощериться по-волчьи, приветствуя жертву, которая сама шла к нему на заклание, потому что Дантс остановился, не сделав последнего шага. Всего только шаг, один удар сердца отделял его от точки невозвращения… от неминуемой гибели, бесславной, ненужной. Но мутная пелена ненависти поблекла, и взгляд его не до конца, но обрел осмысленность. Дантс вспомнил, зачем пришел. Не ради крови.

– Где Шарлиз? Я должен увидеться с ней. Теперь же. Отвечай, где она.

– Ее нет здесь, - голос Эрика был, словно удар топором по льду. Бесстрастный, жесткий, четко выговаривающий слова.

«Будь ты проклят, жалкий лекаришка. Ты ответишь за все.»

– Ты лжешь! – крикнул Дантс, и гнев перекосил и обезобразил его бледное лицо.

«Лгу. И что с того. Но что это, мы перешли на «ты»? Познакомимся поближе, прежде чем распрощаться?»

– Плевать, веришь ты или нет,- сказал он.-Ее здесь нет. И тебя - тебя тоже не будет.

«И держи руку на уровне глаз, лекарь. Впрочем, тебя же никто тому не научил. Так что прощай. Счастливого тебе путешествия в ад.»

И расстояние в один шаг сократилось до ни одного. Дантс не отпрянул, и Эрик почти зауважал его. Неужели прошла лишь пара секунд? Не вечность? Он искренне усомнился. Горло доктора, доступное и незащищенное, белело сквозь расстегнутый воротник сорочки, такой мятой, словно он спал в ней.

Хуже не выдумаешь. И три пары любопытных посторонних глаз уставились на него, не позволяя дать волю бьющим через край эмоциям и элементарному здравому смыслу, который вопил в исступлении, требуя избавиться от Дантса немедленно и любой ценой. Три пары глаз? Странно, боковым зрением Эрик уловил только две. Анна по-прежнему возлежала на кушетке, просто на удивление не издавая ни звука, и еще парень, который помогал близорукому старику привезти врача, тоже стоял, разинув рот.

Сам старый Бено исчез.

Эрик похолодел, сам не зная отчего.

«Почему эти твои ловушки не срабатывают против садовника?»

Действительно, почему. Паранойя? Прозрение? Эрик сорвался с места, забыв про Дантса, который остался стоять в растерянности, чувствовал только, что мимо него совсем близко, почти задевая черным крылом, прошла смерть, но не потрудилась забрать его с собой. Презрела его дерзкий мальчишеский вызов и прошла стороной. Благословлять ли, проклинать ли ему это мгновение, он не знал.

Эрик распахивал двери, не заботясь ни о бешеном грохоте, ни об осторожности, один взгляд – один вдох – убедиться в пустоте – выдох – и со скоростью молнии броситься дальше. Рывок за рывком, до свиста ветра в ушах, до судорожного сердцебиения, пинок – никого, за поворотом – безлюдно, кухня – пуста. Да будут прокляты дома, похожие на дворцы, где можно бродить до темноты и так и не встретиться.

Яростный хлопок очередной дверью, испуганное «ой» – и его пальцы коршуном, пикирующим на беззащитную жертву, перехватили деда за шиворот. Тот трепыхнулся пойманной птицей, но железная хватка не ослабла.

– Сынок, заплутал я… водички попить…ай!

Сознавая, что его сильные пальцы, сдавившие тощее, как птичье крылышко, плечо, причиняют старику боль, Эрик недобро усмехнулся и изо всех сил встряхнул его, и голова на тонкой морщинистой шее беспомощно мотнулась в сторону.

– Какого дьявола вы тут бродите, вы, старый земляной червь? – рявкнул он, больше всего ненавидя в этом хилом старце так некстати всколыхнувшийся собственный страх и собственную слабость, которые, как в зеркале, отражались для него в маленьких бегающих глазках мутного торфяного цвета, которые он видел перед собой.

– Так водички… я ж ничего… ой, м-месье! Пустите!

– Не отпущу, - зловеще шепнул он, – теперь не отпущу... молись за свою трухлявую душонку, старик.

– Я ж ни сном, ни духом… Месье! Клянусь, ничего не брал! Только водички хотел, подслеповат я, да и свернул не туда! Не со зла, имейте милость, ошибся!

Запереть в чулане? Свернуть шею? И тут через час будет полно жандармов. А внизу Дантс. И чертов безымянный парень. И Анна, чтоб ей сгореть. Чтоб им всем сгореть.

«Я не могу перебить их всех!» В ужасе содрогнулась его душа, съежилась, моля о пощаде. Эрик в бессильной ярости поглядел на щуплое, совсем легкое тело, почти полностью повисшее в воздухе, выстукивавшее зубами чечетку у него в руках. И он поволок его за собой, возвращаясь к своим званым и незваным гостям.

Там уже навела порядок, затеяв нытье, томные вздохи и бесчисленные жалобы, Анна де Морано, и похоже, оказала ему услугу, заморочив врача и вынудив переключить на нее все свое внимание. Данст осматривал ее, сгибая ей колени, постукивая по ноге, и даже Эрику, появившемуся в комнате со стариком,едва успевающим переставлять ноги, чтобы не волочиться по полу вроде безвольного, набитого сеном тюка, было очевидно, что женщина здоровее арабского скакуна. Но она исправно вскрикивала и стонала, когда доктор дотрагивался до нее.

Эрик толчком отшвырнул от себя старого садовника, направив его в руки младшего спутника, который едва успел отреагировать на пас и подхватить беднягу, чтобы тот не распластался на полу.

– Увижу еще раз, убью как собаку, - пообещал ему Эрик. – Не приведи боже кому-то из вас попасться мне на глаза.

– Ты чего наделал, папаша? – испуганно пробормотал парень, оглядывая старика, который с виду был цел, хотя довольно-таки помят и до смерти напуган.

– А я что… я водички… заплутал я, - снова забубнил старик, но Эрик обжег его зловещим взглядом, резко обернувшись в его сторону, и тот, почуяв угрозу, сразу начал спотыкаясь пятиться назад, пока не достиг двери. Там он, видимо, наконец сообразил, что выход свободен, и едва ковыляя выскочил прочь, увлекая за собой своего помощника.

Эрик смотрел им вслед, дожидаясь, пока оба скроются из виду, чтобы убедиться, что они действительно убрались и не вернутся. Итак, стало на двух свидетелей меньше. Уже неплохо. Он почувствовал на себе неприязненный взгляд Дантса, жгучий, как раскаленный докрасна прут, и позволил себе удивиться. И за что же тот его так ненавидит? Он же образованный человек, врач. Ладно бы суеверный простак, которому повсюду мерещится отродье дьявола. Этот-то за что на него взъелся? За что Дантсу ненавидеть его так, словно он сглазил его род до седьмого колена? Что ж. Неважно. Раз так, у него будет повод. И пусть потом пеняет на себя.

– Мне нужно видеть Шарлиз, - повторил доктор угрюмо. Эрик с насмешкой заметил про себя, что несмотря на клокочущую в Дантсе ненависть, он все-таки поостыл и уже не рвался накинуться на него голыми руками. То ли успел овладеть собой, пока Эрик отлавливал отбившегося от своей жалкой человеческой стаи старика. То ли вид прелестной чернокудрой Анны напомнил ему, что жизнь не так плоха, чтобы торопиться перерезать ее нить.

– Вижу, у вас проблемы со слухом. Ее здесь нет, - сухо ответил Эрик, наблюдая за тем, как доктор пытается убедить больную пошевелить ступней, а она упорно отказывается, утверждая, что это причиняет ей неимоверные страдания.

– Что вы заладили, Шарлиз да Шарлиз? Дел большей срочности у вас неужто нету? – недовольно высказала Анна, величественно позволяя доктору кольнуть ее булавкой, проверяя чувствительность, и тут же возмущенно вскрикнула, когда он так и сделал. – Да вы меня заколете, месье! Нельзя аккуратнее?

Его передернуло от капризной интонации, и, должно быть, момент был упущен, ушло что-то важное, без чего трудно и даже невозможно было отпустить свою ярость на свободу. Эрик уже почти молился, чтобы доктор позволил себе еще одно оскорбление, злой выпад или попытку применить силу. Так было бы проще. Но просто и легко у него почему-то никогда и ничего не получалось.

– Она поехала к вам, - вдруг выговорил Дантс, словно на что-то вдруг решившись, и голос его дрогнул. Эрик с недоумением взглянул на него, но доктор кусая губы, словно каждое слово дорого ему стоило, продолжал заниматься своей горе-пациенткой.

– Кто? – невольно переспросил он, хотя не собирался вступать с Дантсом ни в какие разговоры. Найти способ избавиться от него без лишнего шума – вот было его единственное желание, а уж никак не обсуждать с ним людей, с которыми он никогда не был знаком. Но на лице врача застыло такое странное выражение, что любопытство победило.

– Моник. Мадемуазель Дюваль.

Эрик молча ждал продолжения, понимая, что начав говорить, Дантс в конце концов выложит ему всю историю, которая, возможно, объяснит его потрепанный вид и угрюмый настрой. Впрочем, до этого-то Эрику никакого дела не было, но было предчувствие, что какой-то стороной заботы доктора касаются и его. И, может быть, его слова что-то прояснят. Или нет. Но хуже-то уже не станет. Куда уж хуже.

– Она поехала к Шарлиз, - отрывистыми, сдавленными фразами начал объяснять Дантс. – В ваш дом. Рано утром. По крайней мере, ее там видели. Это было, когда у вас случился пожар, как раз в тот день. И она не вернулась. Не знаю, зачем она поехала, наверное, потому что я сказал ей, что Шарлиз нездорова. Она так и не вернулась, Моник.

Порывшись в памяти, Эрик припомнил, что Шарлиз говорила о новой знакомой как о невесте месье Дантса. Ощущение было двояким. Шевельнулось злорадство, что смазливый доктор испил до дна из чаши отчаяния – не одному же ему в целом мире жить с незаживающей раной в сердце. Впрочем, тут же решил он, этот-то живо утешится, на него уже и Анна медовым взглядом поглядывает, утомившись наседать на неучтивого господина в маске, который заинтриговал ее поначалу. Какова бы ни была эта Моник, Моник не Кристина. Ее потеря не может означать крах всего, утрату всякой надежды на свой ломоть обычного человеческого счастья. Или может? Если уж лекаришка дошел до того, что отринул на время черным по белому написанные у него на лице подозрения, будто нелюдимый кузен Шарлиз каким-то образом связан с пропажей обеих девушек? Ах да, маньяк-убийца, ну как же он сразу не догадался. Напился их теплой крови, а бренные останки развеял по ветру. Чего еще ждать от обозленного на весь мир урода? Эрик чуть усмехнулся, глядя в истончившиеся посеревшие черты сидевшего перед ним с опущенной головой человека. Нельзя сказать, что ни капли сочувствия не закралось в сердце. Должно быть, он еще недостаточно очерствел от пережитого, чтобы не испытывать ничего, кроме черного злорадства, а Дантс был слишком удручен и несчастен, чтобы хоть на мгновение не испытать к нему жалость. А ведь когда-то он считал, что совершенно на нее не способен. Но мир изменился. Кто бы ни изменил его - Кристина, он сам, кто-то еще, но так, как прежде, никогда уже не будет. Да и не надо, наверное.

– Она не приходила к нам, – как ни сильно было нежелание обсуждать это с Дантсом, Эрик не смог промолчать. – Пожар случился поздно вечером. К утру уже нечего было тушить, и никого из нас там уже не было. Ваша не… то есть, мадемуазель Дюваль уже не могла застать ничего, кроме пустого пепелища.

– Я хочу поговорить с Шарлиз.

Эрик поморщился от досады на его ослиное упрямство. Он-то не собирался отказываться от собственных подозрений так легко и не забыл, чья записка впервые привела Шарлиз в больницу св.Женевьевы, где она чуть не рассталась с жизнью. Или просто не дошел еще до последней черты, когда хватаются за соломинку.

– Ее здесь нет. Понимаю, что вы мне не верите, но заверяю вас, что она жива, здорова, не встречалась с мадемуазель Дюваль и не получала от нее никаких вестей.

– Вы не можете знать наверняка, - глухо возразил Дантс.

– Могу. Что бы вы ни думали, у моей кузины нет от меня секретов.

Он верит в это? Странно, он верит в это. Хотя сказал просто так, назло.

– Где она?

– Уехала подальше отсюда. К родным, - бросил ему Эрик, и сам понял, что голос его звучит фальшиво. Не научился он врать. Не дал бог таланта.

– Я вам не верю.

Что и не удивительно…

– Это уж не моя забота, - отрезал он холодно, дав понять, что разговор окончен. – Забирайте отсюда эту женщину и проваливайте. Вы мне надоели, оба.

– Эй, - воскликнула Анна, которая вся обратилась во внимание, когда речь пошла об исчезновении дамы сердца суховатого и сдержанного на вид доктора. – Месье доктор, скажите же, что мне нельзя вставать! Это может быть очень опасно, не так ли!

Дантс мельком глянул на нее, думая о своем.

– Да, да, - рассеянно подтвердил он, погрузившись в апатию, словно Эрик отнял у него последнюю надежду.

– Вы слышали? – восторжествовала гостья. – Только покой и неподвижность поднимут меня на ноги через неделю-другую. Правда же? Месье доктор!

– Месье доктор вас не слушает, - любезно объяснил ей Эрик. Дантс вздрогнул и очнулся от своих мыслей. Он вскинул глаза на Анну, едва ли помня, кто она такая.

– Мадам?

– Скажите же, что мне нужно лежать! – рассердилась она. – О чем вы еще думаете, когда у вас на руках пациент? Вы врач или нет? Вы же давали клятву Гиппокрифа!

– Гиппократа, - машинально поправил Дантс.

– Ну, тем более! Вы должны думать в первую очередь о страждущих, а не витать мыслями неизвестно где!

Должно быть, Дантс был совсем плох, если не находил в себе сил унять ее, но Эрик не собирался ему помогать. Если понадобится, он просто выставит прочь их обоих.

– Может быть, вам и впрямь лучше полежать денек, - тусклым голосом проговорил доктор, не скрывая, что ему глубоко безразличны ее возмущенные возгласы, тем более, что самая ужасная травма, которую она получила, это была царапина на шее, но прямо сказать ей об этом означало подписать себе приговор к казни через оглушение, далеко не самой милосердной.

Если это была месть, то достойная, признал Эрик, осознав, что Дантс и не думает выводить симулянтку на чистую воду – ему не до того. Что ж…

– Выбирайте, мадам, как вы покинете этот дом, самостоятельно или я вышвырну вас, как старика? – предложил он.

– Но… - пискнула она, оглядываясь на Дантса, вновь впавшего в безразличие.

– Все, пеняйте на себя, - Эрик направился к ней, не скрывая намерения поступить с ней так же, как с Бено, который при меньшей удаче прошиб бы лбом дверь.

Анна взвизгнула, цапнув доктора за неосторожно подставленный локоть.

– Спасите! – вскрикнула она, резво подскочив на кушетке.

– Вижу, вы поправляетесь на глазах, - одобрительно заметил Эрик, и она сникла, все еще жалостливо поглядывая на Дантса, будто он мог своей врачебной властью отменить ее чрезмерно проворное для тяжело больной движение, сославшись на какие-нибудь «рефлексы» или другие столь же умно и красиво звучащие слова.

– Я помогу вам дойти до экипажа, - наконец со вздохом сказал Дантс, поднимаясь с места и предлагая ей руку, чтобы она могла опереться на него – последняя дань ее неудавшейся игре в трогательную беспомощность. Анна поколебалась, но, очевидно, глянув на Эрика, поняла, что рассчитывать на то, что с его стороны это лишь хитрость, а на самом деле он спит и видит, как бы удержать ее, не приходится. Она величественным жестом подала доктору руку, и с видом королевы в изгнании спустила ноги с кушетки. Вздох, способный растопить сердце безжалостного каннибала, вырвался из ее груди, когда она поднялась, ухватившись за Дантса, который и сам непонятно как держался на ногах и, казалось, качался от сквозняка, как былинка. В последний раз беспокойно взглянув на свое ложе, будто забыв что-то, и нервно обежав глазами лица мужчин, по крайней мере те полтора, что были ей доступны, Анна свысока кивнула Эрику:

– Всего хорошего, месье, благодарю вас за доброту и гостеприимство. Я обопрусь о вас, месье Дантс, вы не против? Такая, право, слабость, - и они не оборачиваясь пошли к выходу. О лучшем нельзя было и мечтать…

Эрик запер за ними двери с особой тщательностью.

Теперь-то что? Как бы он не заверял Дантса, что Шарлиз уехала из Парижа, только полный идиот мог в это поверить. Дантс же, возможно, и идиот, но не полный, зачаточный разум у него имеется, раз выучился на лекаря, а следовательно – дела плохи. Безопасная обитель превратилась в оборонительный редут перед самым носом вражеского войска. Кто придет следующим и сколько их будет, оставалось только гадать.

-

-

Когда Шарлиз вошла, тихо, с немного даже виноватым видом, как будто это она вызвала шквал бурно развивающихся событий, Эрик сидел в профиль к ней, склонив голову набок и устало подпирая кулаком щеку. Маска лежала перед ним на столе, там же были разложены бумаги, заполнив художественным беспорядком все доступное пространство - живописная путаница набросков, нот и расчетов, увенчанная тетиными письменами, над которыми будто нависал злой рок. Он зажег всего одну свечу, и изуродованная часть лица ушла в тень. Так он совсем не выглядел безобразным, только грустным и выжатым, как лимон.

– Ты слышала? – увидев ее на пороге, спросил он, имея в виду все, что произошло за этот беспокойный вечер, проведенный под созвездием неприятностей.

– Не все, – ответила Шарлиз, опускаясь на стул и бессознательно передвигая разбросанные по столу листы, но взгляд ее не задерживался ни на одном.

– Этого твоего заступника больных бедняков?

Эрик сдержал побуждение обозвать его как-то покрепче, хотя хотелось.

– Франца, - отозвалась она, пропустив сарказм мимо ушей. – Да, я узнала его голос, и видела его немного со спины, когда он шел к экипажу. Я рада, что вы мирно разошлись.

– Мирно? – он скептически приподнял бровь. Шарлиз ответила легкой улыбкой.

– Сравнительно… раз обошлось без кровопускания и разбитых носов.

– Ты говоришь, как умудренная опытом старушка, которой поручили приглядеть за шаловливыми правнуками, - он невесело усмехнулся.

– Ну, в некотором роде… если подумать… – «так оно и есть» осталось невысказанным, но витало в воздухе вполне осязаемо. Эрик не счел нужным отвечать ей, и Шарлиз, смутившись, порозовела – у него были причины затаить обиду на Дантса, не отнимешь. Но у нее-то не было. Понимая, что ее можно счесть доверчивой глупышкой, она все же не могла принять мысль, что человек, столь самоотверженно отдававший силы для благого дела, мог каким-то образом повредить ей. Если Дантс подлец, то выходит, она ничего не понимает в людях. Ее руки бездумно перебирали листы бумаги, складывая ноты к нотам, черновики к черновикам, пока Эрик не проворчал «Оставь же!» самым нелюбезным своим тоном, от которого пропадало желание перечить даже у отпетых упрямцев. И если не оттолкнул ее подальше от своего строго рассортированного хаоса, то только потому, что такой жест требовал соприкосновения рук и мог выглядеть несколько фривольным, а это было последнее, чего он хотел – шокировать ее намеком на какое-то телесное желание с его стороны. Он мог бы вообразить ее реакцию – нет, даже не хотел воображать, чересчур стыдно, он бы никогда больше не смог посмотреть ей в глаза.

Шарлиз тихонько вздохнула, оставив в покое бумаги и перенеся беспокойное внимание на собственные манжеты, из которых отлично выдергивались отдельные нитки… хотя внешний вид их при этом и страдал.

– Эрик… Возможно, я схожу с ума, но мне показалось, что старик Бено позвал меня. Как меня. Как Шарлиз. Я была наверху, и это не было отчетливо. Не уверена, но… нет, не знаю. Или, может, я уже так устала от этого всего, что слышу голоса ангелов.

Его лицо ушло еще глубже в тень, но она все равно видела, что сказала что-то не то, хотя никак не могла уловить, где именно допустила оплошность. Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы отгородиться от слов, всколыхнувших только было осевшую и уже даже припорошенную пылью память. Получилось… Эрик коротко вздохнул.

– Я думаю, тебе не послышалось, Шарлиз. Я поймал его, когда он без спросу шнырял по дому, и вышвырнул вон. Наверное, стоило прижать и хорошенько расспросить его, - произнес он в раздумье, словно сам себе, но через мгновение вспомнил о ней и медленно продолжил. – Дантс спрашивал о тебе, назвал твое имя… Старик, должно быть, не так и туго соображает, несмотря на свой пообтрепавшийся от лет вид.

– Ты думаешь, он… - она замолчала, испугавшись того, что собиралась сказать.

– Не знаю.

– О боже... – то ли вздох, то ли стон, и она закрыла лицо руками, но не расплакалась, просто сидела какое-то время, закрывшись от света. Как ребенок, уверенный, что если он не видит мир, то и мир также не видит его. А ведь она еще не слышала новостей про свою приятельницу, и Эрик не знал, как подступиться, как рассказать ей и не перепугать ее окончательно.

– Нужно убираться отсюда, - сказал он наконец. – Перебрать вещи, может, что-то из мелочей сойдет, чтобы продать – безделушки, украшения. И не смотри на меня так. Это твоя тетя втравила тебя в историю, разве не справедливо, если она же поможет тебе не окончить свои дни под забором?

– Я теперь не знаю, что справедливо.

– Вот и хорошо, тогда делай, что я говорю.

– И куда… потом? – нерешительно проговорила девушка, и ее руки продолжили машинально украшать свои манжеты бахромой, выдергивая из них нити основы.

Он не хотел отвечать «не знаю», но кроме этого больше ничего не придумал.

– Там видно будет, - добавил он так многозначительно, словно план, что делать дальше, был уже готов и продуман до мелочей. Вроде бы и не время для того, чтобы кривить душой во имя самолюбия, а не удержаться. И Шарлиз как будто немного воспрянула духом. Так странно, когда кто-то полагается на твою силу. Которой на самом деле нет в душе ни единой капли, одни угли.

Поддавшись иллюзиям, Шарлиз оживилась, как трава, посвежевшая после летнего дождя, ее губы даже вдруг тронула улыбка, не слишком веселая, но все-таки улыбка, не слезы.

– А ты проиграл желание, - напомнила она. – Мадам Морано вернулась, так ведь?

– Проиграл, - неожиданно мирно согласился он. – Загадывай, выполню.

«Попроси, пожалуйста, попроси… попроси что-нибудь особенное...»

Он и сам не знал, что бы хотел услышать. Но казалось, что она могла бы попросить такое, что ему самому в удовольствие было бы для нее сделать. Что-нибудь настоящее. Разве он не старался ее защитить? Разве мало для нее сделал?

«Прошу тебя, попроси у меня то, что мне хотелось бы дать. Знаю, что ты не попросишь у меня поцелуй, или что-то столь же интимное, это невозможно, но позволь мне просто позаботиться о тебе. Так, как будто ты моя женщина. Так, будто я твой мужчина. Это совсем не много, правда.»

Шарлиз задумчиво потерла подбородок, сосредоточив взгляд на Эрике, который наклонился вперед, вынырнув из полумрака, и посматривал на нее с выжидающим видом, но скорее заинтересованным, чем по-настоящему обеспокоенным или недовольным. Хотя ей и показалось, что он немного нервничает, но все же он терпеливо ждал ее решения. Она хитро улыбнулась, глядя, как он заерзал под ее внимательным взглядом. Ее так и подмывало попросить его спеть ей. Согласится ли он? Наверное, да, раз дал слово. И все-таки это было бы немного нечестно. Стоит ли насильно лезть человеку в душу, если он того не хочет. Стоит ли тащить наружу темное прошлое, если он стремится забыть. Если там, в прошлом, затаился источник мучительных терзаний, стоит ли шевелить палкой осиное гнездо? Он только немного пришел в себя, по сравнению с тем живым мертвецом, который навязал ей однажды свое общество. Любопытство – порок не лучше других. Ужасно хочется услышать его пение, но… Она так и не решилась попросить. Доверие -вещь хрупкая, как стекло, и оно не раз уже давало трещину от самых простых, невинных поступков и случайных слов.

– Сыграй мне что-нибудь, – наконец предложила Шарлиз. В зеленоватых глазах мелькнуло удивленное и странно разочарованное выражение.

– Конечно, – проговорил Эрик, уставившись на свои руки, словно на них вдруг проступила иная линия жизни или судьбы, и он с удивлением созерцал неожиданную перемену. – Если ты хочешь. Что тебе сыграть?

– Что хочешь. Сыграй что-нибудь свое.

Он несмело улыбнулся, не поворачиваясь к ней и не поднимая глаз, и выражение его лица снова изменилось, потеплело. Печаль, бесконечная, как время, теплая, как слепой летний дождь, затопила его черты, но не наложила черной печати безнадежности. Светлая грусть. Она усомнилась вдруг, что ее деликатность имела смысл. Наверно, стоило просить что-нибудь менее обычное. Или, наоборот, более. Потребовать подать ей, например, ужин в кровать и развлекать ее чтением стихов, пока она будет есть. Или станцевать тарантеллу, хотя сомнительно, что после такого она еще хоть раз увидела бы восход солнца.

– Разве ты и так не вынуждена слушать мою музыку целыми днями? – проговорил он. Отступать было поздно. То, что он задавал ей вопрос, далеко не означало, что он готов выслушать любой ответ и не обижаться. Не говорить же теперь – да, если подумать, то действительно надоело. Тем более это неправда.

– То ты играешь для себя, а сейчас для меня, - выкрутилась она с легкой улыбкой.

– Есть разница?

– Конечно.

Мгновение задумчивости, и он встал и пересел к роялю. Тонкие пальцы огладили черно-белый ряд клавиш, словно успокаивая инструмент и давая ему понять, что пришел его господин и повелитель. Как будто касался живого, вполне одушевленного существа.

– Все же… Я лучше сыграю что-нибудь другое, не свое, не то, что ты уже привыкла и утомилась слушать.

– Да я не утомилась вовсе… - возразила Шарлиз. Она поднялась за ним следом, взяла со стола свечу и поднесла к канделябру над пустым пюпитром для нот, добавив ему света.

– Все равно. Какой смысл загадывать желание, чтобы получить то, что у тебя и так есть.

– Может, в том и есть высшая мудрость?

– Может, - согласился Эрик, рассеянно кивнув. – Но, наверное, я пока не настолько мудр. Я сыграю отрывок из Вагнера, хочешь?

– Не знаю, - ответила она честно, даже не пытаясь щеголять показной эрудированностью. – Мне знакома фамилия и не более того. Играй, увидим, нравится мне или нет.

Костяные клавиши подались под его пальцами, и инструмент откликнулся чистым певучим звуком. Она почти перестала дышать, замерла неподвижно, будто околдованная. Действительно, была разница. Она не обманулась. Была разница между музыкой, которая звучит просто так, и музыкой, которую играют для тебя. Первая – удачное сочетание нот, плавно перетекающих одни в другие. Вторая – сотканное из воздуха волшебство. Она слушала, опираясь о рояль, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не сбить его. Впрочем, напрасно боялась. Все равно что тревожить себя опасением, как бы не утонула рыба, вырвавшаяся из рук и устремившаяся в волнующиеся морские воды. Увидев, что она увлеченно слушает, Эрик стал негромко рассказывать.

– Это романс из «Тангейзера», переложение для рояля. Он обращен к самой Венере, которая осчастливила певца своей любовью, но несмотря на то, что он пылко отвечает на ее страсть, воспоминания зовут его домой, к людям, и желание вновь обрести свободу в нем сильнее, чем блаженство вечно быть около богини и делить с ней ложе. Венера в гневе проклянет его, уверяя, что люди никогда не даруют ему прощения за то, что он отвернулся от них, что люди холодны и жестокосердны, и он будет горько разочарован, что отверг милость богов ради суетного желания соединиться со своим черствым племенем.

Ему даже рассказывать удавалось в такт музыки, которую он играл, так что его голос звучал мягким завораживающим речитативом, и Шарлиз не могла не поддаться досаде, что он ограничился кратким сдержанным пересказом вместо того, чтобы просто петь. Он ведь мог, наверняка мог, но отчего-то упорно не хотел. Вся богатая палитра из восьмидесяти восьми клавиш отдала ему заключенную в них магию, и он владел и распоряжался ею, из ничего вызывая к жизни образы из легенд, и сама душа музыки трепетала и таяла от прикосновения его пальцев.

– А дальше? – спросила она почти жалобно, когда он убрал руки от клавиш, которые – ей показалось – протестующе потянулись за ним следом, как обласканные котята. Она разделяла их неудовольствие, это было слишком чудесно, чтобы так быстро закончиться.

– Дальше… дальше еще много всего. Слишком много для одного вечера. Когда-нибудь скучными зимними вечерами… - он осекся, поймав себя на том, что строит планы на будущее. Рассмеши бога, расскажи ему, каким ты видишь свой завтрашний день… Особенно _твои_ планы, они всегда веселили его больше других, и он с особым удовольствием вносил в них собственные коррективы. Которые никогда не оказывались приятным сюрпризом, никогда. Быть может, бог тоже ревновал его к людям? Может, тоже желал доказать, что тепло и прощение для него существуют только на небесах? Что люди, неспособные ни на сильную любовь, ни на сильную ненависть, никогда не примирятся с тем, что он не такой, как они, и в его жилах никогда не потечет жидкая водица вместе горячей крови? Для него папский посох никогда не даст зеленые побеги в знак спасения. И пусть. Он как-нибудь сам. Без милости божественной и человеческой.

Приятно было, что Шарлиз хвалит его исполнение, и он верил, что хвалит искренне. Ей действительно понравилось, и выслушав ее восторги, Эрик неловко выговорил:

– Играть для кого-то тоже не все равно, что играть для себя.

«Я старался и хотел поразить воображение», - не сказал он. Но понять следовало бы именно так.

– Тогда чаще играй для кого-то, - улыбнулась Шарлиз. – Получается просто волшебно. А я буду чувствовать себя почти настоящей музой.

– Не надо, - он почти вздрогнул и небрежно уронил крышку рояля, и та с треском захлопнулась, едва не дав ему по пальцам.

Где-то во тьме, издеваясь и дразня его, ночь пропела несколько нот, напоминая о себе. Чтобы он не вздумал забывать о своей потере. Чтобы не решил, что время залечит раны, и он когда-нибудь станет прежним.


	26. Глава 26

26. Глава 26

Проспав всего несколько часов до рассвета, и поднявшись на ноги, когда небо на востоке едва только окрасилось в желтовато-розовый цвет, Шарлиз начала день с попытки собраться в дорогу, не имея ни малейшего представления, куда эта дорога ее заведет. Она бродила по комнатам, борясь с отупляющей утренней сонливостью, перебирала содержимое ящиков, открывала все подряд дверцы, заглядывая во все потайные отделения, изучая мелкие фарфоровые безделушки, вазы, тонкие до прозрачности сервизы, покрытые искусной позолотой, витые серебряные подсвечники, и прочие предметы, которые представлялись ей либо чересчур хрупкими и громоздкими, либо недостаточно ценными. Что проку в вазе индийской росписи, какой бы дорогой она не оказалась, но не таскать же ее за собой в надежде, что при случае ее удастся выгодно продать? Что проку в тяжелом столовом серебре с вензелями? В статуэтках, стоимость которых она не способна была определить даже навскидку? От нескольких су лоточнику до сотен франков, заплаченных в модном салоне. Денег, кроме тех, что обнаружили в не слишком усердно замаскированном тайнике еще в первый день, когда они с Эриком только заняли этот дом, больше нигде не оказалось. Должно быть, мадам Прево была достаточно практична, чтобы не хранить их дома в доступном месте, на радость всем ворам округи. С трудом удалось выбрать и отложить в сторону красивый нож для разрезания бумаги с перламутровой инкрустацией, и то она не была уверена, что изящество работы соответствует цене, достаточной, чтобы связываться с ним. Серьги с камнями цвета засохшей крови – она предположила, что это гранаты – отправились к ней в карман. К ним присоединились тонкая золотая цепочка с крестиком, нитка жемчуга и ажурный браслет. Туда же золотая, - или всего лишь позолоченная, она не могла разобрать, - чайная ложечка и крошечные ножницы, также выглядевшие дорого, хотя не требовалось особой мудрости, чтобы усвоить, что не все то, что ярко блестит, на самом деле дорого стоит. Наверняка недешевы были старинные фолианты в библиотеке, но каждый весил, как десяток кирпичей. Тем более не унести с собой мебель красного дерева или радужно переливающийся под лучами утреннего солнца хрусталь.

В парадной зале, где накануне было тесно от гостей, она прихватила пейзажную миниатюру – сразу видно, что тонкой старинной работы, и шкатулку с вделанными в резную крышку цветными камнями – понадеялась, что драгоценными, хотя точно мог бы сказать только ювелир, и не исключено, что это были всего лишь дешевые самоцветы. Около кушетки она едва не наступила на крошечный фигурный флакончик из матового стекла, должно быть, духи, и, подумав, тоже взяла с собой.

- Ну что? – требовательно поинтересовался Эрик, когда она заглянула к нему удостовериться, что он тоже собрался, и застала его уничтожающим в пламени свечи сумбурные наброски нот, которыми он успел обрасти за проведенные в этом доме дни. Шарлиз предъявила ему свои сокровища, на что он откликнулся не слишком воодушевленной гримасой и некоторое время пристально изучал их, не скрывая скептического пренебрежения. - А это что такое? – он тронул пальцем флакончик с влажно поблескивающей жидкостью цвета чайной розы.

- Духи, наверное, - неуверенно предположила девушка. - Давай, откроем и узнаем.

Она протянула руку, но он отстранился, и элегантная безделушка оказалась вне пределов ее досягаемости. Прыгать вокруг него, как любопытный ребенок, она не стала.

- Успеется открыть… - заметил Эрик. - Где он лежал?

- На полу в парадной гостиной, наверно, скатился с полки.

- Ладно, - наконец вздохнул он, убирая пузырек от нее подальше и еще раз пробежав критическим взглядом ее довольно-таки скудные находки. - Лучше, чем ничего, - но на лице у него ясно было написано не «лучше», а «все равно, что ничего».

Солнце уже приподнялось над горизонтом, обещая чудесный весенний день. В такой бы день сидеть в уютной тени на скамейке в собственном саду и почитывать длинный чувствительный роман, наслаждаться первым теплом, никуда не спешить, ни о чем не беспокоиться… Шарлиз с трудом отогнала унылые мысли. Вот бы найти в ситуации что-то хорошее, пока она не превратилась в вечно ноющую нудную меланхоличку, которая навевает тоску одним своим видом. Так ведь и просидела бы на окраине Парижа всю жизнь, а теперь ей быть может суждено увидеть мир. Если успеет. Если ей повезет. Вдруг все-таки повезет. Против своего желания, она представила себе глухую деревеньку где-нибудь в Бретани, крошечный домишко и себя, рано состарившуюся от непосильного труда над клочком каменистой пустоши, где она пытается вырастить и собрать чахлый урожай. Разыгралось воображение, всколыхнувшееся вдруг потревоженным илом на мелководье чистого ручья, и рисовало картины, пессимизм который поражал даже ее саму. Вот она бредет под дождем, ежась от промозглой сырости, бездомная бродяжка, протягивающая тощую руку за куском хлеба. Вот она стоит, жарко пылая от стыда, который пригибает ее к земле, как тяжелый сапог жалкую травинку, стоит одна на безлюдном мосту, дожидаясь, пока последний запоздалый искатель ночных развлечений подберет ее и обеспечит ей ночлег и скудный ужин. Нет, цыганская кочевая жизнь отнюдь не привлекала ее…

- Не падай духом, - вдруг сказал Эрик с возмущением, заметив, должно быть, выражение горького уныния, лишившее ее лицо всех живых красок, кроме тусклой пепельно-серой. Похоже, он считал ее святой обязанностью поддерживать в их маленьком отряде боевой дух, так что ей настрого воспрещалось разлагать его упадочническими настроениями. Она попыталась исполнить его пожелание, искренне хотела, чтобы так и было, чтобы черные мысли не ложились камнем на сердце, и кошки не скреблись на душе, отнимая остатки уверенности в будущем хоть относительном благополучии.

- Я пытаюсь, - она изо всех сил попыталась легковесно улыбнуться. - Должно же где-то во всей Франции найтись нам тихое безопасное местечко.

- Франции, - эхом повторил он, и в голосе его засквозило удивление. Его глаза были прикованы к столу, и рука рассеянно коснулась неубранных бумаг.

- А что? - может быть, он собирался перебраться за границу? Однако это не так просто. Шарлиз не могла понять странно-растерянного выражения, возникшего у него на лице после ее слов, да так и застывшего неснимаемой маской. Его губы беззвучно шевельнулись, словно он мысленно проговаривал что-то.

- Задержись, - проговорил он тем же странным голосом. - Присядь там, - произнес он не терпящим возражений тоном и указал ей на стул. - Еще четверть часа ничего не изменит.

- Да что такое? – тревожно спросила она, присев в стороне и чувствуя себя птицей, опустившейся поклевать зерен под самым носом у дремлющего кота и готовой немедленно вспорхнуть в случае опасности. Очень уж необычным было его поведение.

Он не ответил, жестом призвал ее к тишине и сел около стола, в задумчивости склонившись над бумагами.

- Франция, - снова пробормотал он и удивленно хмыкнул. Затем схватил карандаш и принялся что-то энергично подсчитывать. Шарлиз вытерпела минуты три кроткого ничегонеделания, и приблизилась к нему взглянуть, чем он занят. Лист бумаги был исписан отдельными буквами и стрелками, и Эрик усердно продолжал плести бессмысленную паутину непонятных слов. Только ему самому, кажется, все это о чем–то говорило. Шарлиз робко вздохнула у него над душой, надеясь, что он не станет томить ее и хоть что-то объяснит. Он понял намек и махнул рукой, приглашая ее посмотреть поближе.

- Вот она, твоя Франция, - сказал он. - Видишь?

- Вообще-то нет, - недоуменно ответила Шарлиз. Бессмысленная, как арабские письмена, вязь. И ничего больше. Может, она разучилась читать?

- А теперь? – острый кончик его карандаша легко касался нечитаемого текста, рисуя стрелки, менявшие буквы местами. Вторая с третьей… первая с шестой… она следила за ним глазами, начиная медленно улавливать смысл.

- Франция… - понизив голос до шепота, прочитала Шарлиз. Эрик продолжал соединять буквы, и лишенная смысла абракадабра на глазах складывалась во вполне связные слова. - Иаря фнцюсбтнаолгн отое аввоо к… Франция абсолютно не готова к войне…

- Шифра элементарнее и выдумать нельзя, - проговорил он с досадой на свою недогадливость. - Слишком просто. Кто бы подумал, что так просто! Собирайся, Шарлиз. Возьми все, что сможешь, и убираемся отсюда.

- Но мы ведь не дочитали… - начала она возражать, но суровый предостерегающий взгляд заставил ее прикусить язык и заняться более неотложными делами.

- После, - уронил Эрик, поспешно складывая письма во внутренний карман. - И так ясно, что мы очутились между молотом и наковальней. Когда в одном тексте упоминается прусский канцлер, французский военный министр и принц Зигмаринген, то не нужно тратить драгоценные минуты на подробности, нужно быстро уносить отсюда ноги. Твоя тетя запустила свои цепкие пальчики в тайную переписку очень крупных рыб. Такие господа не шутят и глотают такую мелочь, как ты, не разжевывая. Уж не знаю, чем твоя заботливая тетушка зарабатывает себе на хлеб насущный, но руки у нее длинные. Но лично меня ее игры абсолютно не интересуют. Смею предположить, тебя тоже. Ты готова? – он накинул плащ и нетерпеливо оглянулся на застывшую перед ним девушку.

- Э… нет. То есть, да. Эрик, может лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это пойти в полицию? Прямо теперь?

- Вот туда ты точно живой не дойдешь. Ты счастливая обладательница чужих государственных тайн, и, к слову, попробуй еще докажи, что ты попала в этот переплет случайно.

- Мне это совсем не нравится… - проговорила она жалобно.

- Охотно верю. Но твоя тетя так горячо к тебе привязана, что разыграла тебя как пешку и охотно тобой пожертвует, если это спасет ей фигуры. Если, конечно, она сама давно не упокоилась с миром. А то странно мне, что твоя любящая тетушка до сих пор не проявила себя, она ведь кажется этого и добивалась, чтобы верная племянница сунулась к черту в пекло, но принесла то, что ей позарез нужно.

- Почему же не проявила?

Негромкий, посторонний голос прозвучал мягко, почти вкрадчиво. Они вдвоем обернулись, и даже Эрик вздрогнул, как ужаленный, а уж Шарлиз едва устояла на ногах, схватившись за столешницу.

На них смотрел старик-садовник, который только вчера бежал прочь, сломя голову, испуганный трепкой и угрозами. Не так уж он и испуган, если приглядеться поближе. Стоял очень спокойно и даже как будто миролюбиво, снисходительно поглядывая на обоих, как на заигравшихся детей. Шарлиз даже не пыталась задаваться вопросом, как он попал в запертый дом, уж и так ясно было, что у разговорчивого деда свои собственные пути. Бено переступил порог и благодушно усмехнулся произведенному эффекту.

- Что ж вы, славные мои дитятки, такие игры-то с папашей Бено затеяли? Я уж к вам приглядывался-приглядывался. Стар я уже совсем с вами шарадами развлекаться. Кухаркой еще звалась, девочка, а к чему, и не понять. То-то я и гляжу, чудеса. На кухарку-то и вовсе не похожа, худовата больно, кухарки они дородные, их работа обязывает. Кто ж наймет кухарку, когда она будто мышка, сразу видать, сладко покушать не большая охотница. Даже подумал, может подружка какая, от строгих родителей убежала, а признаться старику постеснялась. Про месье-то мне никто не говорил, сбил он меня с толку совсем. Еще и мальчонка с вами, не пойму, чей ребятенок-то? Я уж и заморочился совсем, совестно даже, как это я, старый ворон, дал себе этак голову задурить. И сердцем ведь чуял, что вы и есть девочка мадам, с другой, поди знай, кто такие, зачем пришли, нет ли в том каверзы какой. Ох и намучился я с вами, мудрецами, все-то у вас секреты, – он добродушно посмеялся, и морщинистое, потемневшее, как шляпка старого подточенного червями гриба, личико расплылось в веселом удивлении. – Надо ж, Мари! Ну и лисичка! Не пойму я вас, мои хорошие, мадам говорила, коли появился племянница, то значит, все поняла и знает, кому бумаги-то отдать. Что ж вы, милая, от меня прятались-то? Чай не зачумленный, меня не тронут – и я не обижу. Мадам уж много лет исправно служу, доверяет она мне, как самой себе. Я ж к вам бы со всей душой, и подсобил бы и советом помог.

Шарлиз беспомощно глянула на Эрика, в глупой надежде услышать от него что-нибудь такое, что сразу поставит все на свои места. Но не дождалась. Он пожирал старика взглядом, сулящим ему кромешный ад на земле, но не произнес ни слова.

- Так давайте, что ли, бумаги, да пойду я. Уморили вы совсем старого человека, - сказал Бено с ласковой укоризной. - А за вчера ж, месье, ей-богу, я не в обиде, понимаю, решили - старый Бено замышляет чего недоброе. Это ничего, не беда, бывает. Да и людей полно собралось, чужих, уж я решил, до утра мое дело погодит, не треснет. Давайте уж, да и пора мне.

- Не смотрите так на Шарлиз, у нее нет никаких бумаг, - сухо заметил Эрик, - они у меня, и я не вижу ни малейших причин с ними расставаться.

- Так ведь это я самый и есть, кому отдать нужно. Она говорила, мадам хозяйка, мол, вам все сообщила, коли уж придете в дом ее, то значит письмо получили, а раз получили, то и написано там про меня.

- Там ничего про вас не было… - тихо и растерянно пролепетала Шарлиз.

- Ну может не написано, так и так, мол, как увидите папашу Бено, от меня кланяйтесь. А про сад мой, про цветочки-листочки, про тюльпаны мои разве ж не было?

Шарлиз ахнула и едва сдержалась, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу. Прошло уже время и слова забылись, но теперь, когда старик напомнил ей, всплыло в голове, прозвучав там смутным насмешливым шепотом, полуистершееся воспоминание.

_«…не забудьте раз в неделю поливать мои любимые голландские тюльпаны…» _

Точно, было. Были тюльпаны. То-то старик все донимал ее своими поливками и вредителями! Все ждал, что она признает в нем своего, а она пряталась и опасалась. Она почти уже облегченно вздохнула, и даже начала слабо улыбаться, боясь поверить, что маленькая пешка по имени Шарлиз благополучно добралась до конца доски, и на том конец опасной игре. Но ледяной голос Эрика остановил ее преждевременный радостный порыв. В нем рассыпалось искрами бешенство, заставившее ее сжаться и похолодеть.

- Так, значит, вы впутали Шарлиз в свои закулисные забавы, и теперь, когда за ней охотятся все заинтересованные стороны, полагая ее вдохновительницей, а не беспомощной жертвой ваших интриг, теперь вы предлагаете ей молча отойти в сторону, дать вам спокойно пожинать плоды, между тем, как она по-прежнему будет отвлекать на себя внимание, подставляя свою грудь под пули? Так!

Старик спокойно окинул прищуренным взглядом уложенные вещи – взглядом, который оказался гораздо менее близоруким, чем представлялось по его прежним повадкам.

- Так ведь уезжать собрались, хорошие мои, вот и езжайте. Никто вам не препятствует. Езжайте себе тихонечко, а папаша Бено вас проводит немножко, я тут все знаю, где можно пройти, и веточки не пошевелив.

- Да? Ну, спасибо, старик, удружил, щедрое предложение, тут ничего не скажешь. Только убирайся-ка ты к дьяволу со своей помощью! – крикнул на него Эрик, но дед только скромно улыбнулся, ничуть не устрашенный яростной вспышкой.

- Насчет мадемуазель-то я понимаю, что мадам племянницу-то свою в обиду не даст, ей от меня, кроме добра, ничего ждать не приходится, только про месье-то мадам ничего не говорила, ни словечка.

Шарлиз вскрикнула от ужаса, заметив в увядшей птичьей лапке безобидного садовника словно материализовавший из воздуха пистолет, и сразу же выстрел разорвал ткань реальности, ворвавшись оглушительным треском в тихое солнечное утро. Только Эрик тоже не стал дожидаться, куда судьба направит свой указующий перст, и прыгнул на Бено, сорвавшись с места легко и стремительно, как атакующая змея, и пуля досталась стене, осыпавшейся крошками штукатурки, а старик, сбитый с ног, покатился по полу.

- Разве я не обещал тебе, что убью тебя, мешок с костями, если ты еще раз подвернешься мне под руку? – прорычал Эрик с ненавистью, придавив щуплое старческое тельце к пушистому ворсу ковра, устилавшего пол комнаты. Узкие блекло-коричневые глазки безмятежно уставились ему в лицо, не подавая никаких видимых знаков страха или досады на свою неудачу.

«Я все видел в этой жизни, чем меня еще удивишь», - читалось в недрогнувшем близоруком взоре, и хладнокровная безмятежность старика ничуть не растаяла перед лицом исподтишка подобравшейся к нему и готовой поглотить его вечности.

- Шустрый ты, дружок, - пробормотал старик с великодушным одобрением. - Куда мне, старому, тягаться. Молодец. Ну, убей, коли тебе нужно. Только прежде глянь в окошко.

- Шарлиз, посмотри, - хрипло бросил Эрик, не выпуская старика из своего смертельного объятия, когда ему достаточно было только сжать руки чуточку крепче, чтобы хрустнула тонкая морщинистая цыплячья шейка.

Она на подкашивающихся ногах шагнула к окну и пригляделась.

- Там собираются жандармы, - прошептала она, порывисто оборачиваясь. - Зачем они здесь? Мы же ничего дурного не сделали, ничего!

- Тут уж я не знаю, - отозвался Бено, нимало не смущаясь своего распятого положения, как будто ему вовсе не странно было лежать пришпиленным к полу сильными руками, как высушенная бабочка в гербарии. - Жандармов я не звал, уж кто-кто, а они мне без надобности. Мадам на жандармерию не работает. А я их издали еще приметил, да они люди медлительные, осторожные, все боятся, что тут им целый полк расквартирован. Будут еще принюхиваться, пока не решатся войти да двери взломать. Только я знаю такую тропку через сад, которую ни один жандарм не найдет, и ямка у меня там выкопана под оградкой, хочешь – входи, хочешь – выходи, никто и не увидит.

- Продаешь свою жизнь, старик? – прошипел Эрик с нескрываемым презрением.

- Ну так всякая божья тварь жить хочет. Мне без надобности, чтобы вы в тюрьме осели, мадам не одобрит. Вам оно тем более без надобности. Думайте только скорее, соглашаться или нет, пока не поздно.

- А бумаги? – подозрительно поинтересовался Эрик.

- Ну, лучше у вас пока побудут, коли отдавать не хотите, чем в полицейском управлении, думаю, мадам бы это не понравилось. У нее небось свои планы. А там свидимся в другой раз и поговорим. Мадам-то вас все равно разыщет, куда денетесь-то. С мальчонкой-то крошечным далеко не удерешь. А коли хотите жить спокойно, так и отдайте их папаше Бено и забудьте, будто про дурной сон.

- Нет уж, - холодно произнес Эрик. - Я никому не собираюсь таскать каштаны из огня, увольте. Говори свой потайной выход, старик, и я отпущу тебя живым. Такая сделка тебя устроит?

- Даешь слово? – вопросительно приподнялась кустистая бровь, словно изогнулась на листке поседевшая мохнатая гусеница-шелкопряд.

- Даю слово. Шарлиз, возьми Жеана, вещи и спускайся вниз.

- Я… - начала она неверным тонким голосом, не скрывая гнетущего ее страха.

- Иди, не трать время, - велел Эрик резко, пресекая всякие протесты с ее стороны.

Она робко взяла на руки малыша, который к двухмесячному возрасту утратил напрочь шумливость и пристрастие к бесконечному капризному плачу, подхватила сверток со своими вещами и тревожно оглянувшись на старика и мужчину, придавившего его коленом к полу, покорно вышла.

- Хочешь бросить девочку жандармам в лапы и удрать без нее, дружок? – полюбопытствовал Бено, рассматривая Эрика, как диковинного зверька. - Разумно.

- Выполняй свою часть уговора, старик, и не трепли зря языком.

- Что ж, иди мимо оранжереи, - заговорил тот торопливой скороговоркой, - как увидишь - терновник цветет, там между кустами проползти надо, узкая такая лазейка и колючая, но зато и не заметит никто. Там полянка за кустами, один люпин и растет, так там полевее, ближе к ограде пощупать надо, где земля помягче, там один куст вырезан с корнями из земли, его поднять можно, а под ним лаз. Только юркнуть туда надобно аккуратно и сразу накрыться тем кустом, словно он так себе и рос. А там уж на четвереньках совсем немножко пролезть, да и выберешься неподалеку, но в тихом месте. Понял, дружок? Ну, беги, уж я за девочкой и мальцом пригляжу, а с тобой мы свидимся еще, да уж тогда не обессудь, я по-доброму просил послушаться старика, а ты заупрямился.

- Не свидимся, старик, - уронил Эрик. - Я нарушу свое слово…

Хрип, судорожный и задыхающийся, и за ним сухой треск, словно сломалась ветка. И тишина.

Весело заглядывают в окно солнечные лучи, освещают жалкое безжизненное тело, распростертое на полу - словно пролившийся наземь растопленный воск застыл причудливой пятиконечной лужей, освещают, безжалостно вырывая из спасительной тьмы стоящего над ним высокого человека в маске, с бессильно опущенными руками и содрогающегося, словно в последней мучительной агонии. Им ведь, лучам, безразлично, к чему прикасаться и где перемигиваться друг с дружкой беспокойными солнечными зайчиками, им все одно, хоть смерть, хоть рождение. Они равнодушны, как человеческие сердца. Что бы тут ни случилось – что им за дело. Что бы тут ни было – все уже кончено.

Вот так. Никогда не верь чудовищу. Никогда не думай, что перехитрил зверя.

Да, вот так… И земля не разверзлась. И не грянул гром, не перестало светить майское солнце, не обрушилось на него проклятие небес. Разве можно проклясть дважды? А он уже и так проклят, много лет назад, еще при рождении. Или раньше, когда дьявол уронил свое семя в лоно его матери. Вот так… Сделал то, что должен был. Нарушил свое слово. Отправил свою душу обратно в ад, откуда она так отчаянно пыталась выбраться. Ведь не хотел же. Сопротивлялся судьбе, которая стремилась снова обагрить его руки кровью, напомнить ему, кто он, что он такое. Чудовище и дитя дьявола. Вот так. А что ему их пустая людская честь? Разве они не изгнали его из своей стаи? С чего бы ему подчиняться их надуманным законам, которые они создали сами и для себе подобных, чтобы неизменно держать их в повиновении? У него нет никаких обязательств по отношению к ним, к людям. Они жестоки и черствы. Они отказали ему в праве на человеческое существование. «Изыди», - сказали они ему. И он ушел и забился в самый темный уголок ада и горел там денно и нощно, пока подручные его лукавого отца также не выгнали его прочь, пресытившись крикетом, в который они играли его душой вместо мяча. Его гнали отовсюду, проклинали, отворачивались и презирали. Чем он должен был отплатить им? Неужто христианским всепрощением?

Почему же так больно? Прежде так никогда не было.

На бледный, испещренный старческими пятнами лоб упала одинокая прозрачная капля. Он с удивлением проследил за ней. Что это? Слеза? Его слеза? Откуда, разве он стал бы оплакивать зловредное человеческое существо, которое угрожало ему? Не его, -грустно прошептал голос его сладкоголосого ангела у него в голове, - не его, оплачь себя. И вторая капля упала вслед за первой.

-

-

Она знала.

Открытая книга его душа, и она прочитала там правду еще до того, как он велел ей уйти. Не хотел, чтобы она смотрела. И она приняла его решение, покорилась и ушла. Зачем? «Я теперь не знаю, что справедливо», - горько повторила она сама себе. И есть ли она вообще, справедливость. Есть ли в мире черное и белое, или правда затерялась в мире смутных полутонов, где не отличить добро от зла, свет от тени, честь от бесчестия.

Ясные серые глаза широко раскрыты, и прерывистое дыхание с трудом слетает с дрожащих губ, сердце бьется где-то под ребрами, словно гневно избивая ее изнутри безжалостными болезненными ударами.

- Эрик… - пробормотала она, и еще что-то, совсем неразборчивое, когда увидела, как он спускается к ней – лицо неподвижное, восковое, словно две маски, одна на другой.

- Ты пойдешь первой, с Жеаном, - ломкий, как сухой хворост, безжизненный голос равнодушно чеканит слова, губы побелели, и в глазах пустота, абсолютная, как вселенский вакуум. - Иди мимо оранжереи, пролезешь сквозь терновник, и там должен быть прокопан ход, попробуй, где-то там должен плохо держаться ком земли, который нужно вынуть, подергаешь за стебли - найдешь. Не оглядывайся, бери Жеана и уходи. И не задерживайся, даже если эти люди, жандармы они на самом деле или только одеты ими, заметят тебя.

Как он умудряется говорить с ней и смотреть мимо нее? Ей стало совсем страшно.

- А ты? - спросила она отчего-то шепотом, как будто преследовавшее ее зло могло подслушать, о чем она говорит с ним, и понять, как она слаба.

- Я пойду за тобой. Сзади. Если нас увидят или произойдет еще что-нибудь непредвиденное, что бы то ни было, не жди меня, ясно тебе? Не теряй даром ни секунды. Просто уходи и все. Если понадобится, я сумею их задержать, - он отпер заднюю дверь, выходившую в густой не просматривающийся с улицы палисадник, источавший сладкий аромат свежести и цветущих растений. - Выходи. И не вздумай ослушаться меня, ты слышишь, Шарлиз?

- Эрик… - выдохнула она, но не сумела продолжить.

- Я не хочу слышать никаких «но»! – крикнул он на нее и с силой подтолкнул в спину, как норовистую кобылу, отказывающуюся идти в упряжке. - Иди!

Но она все равно нарушила приказ, оглянулась и успела увидеть непросохшие, застывшие янтарными каплями слезы страдающей, запертой в безвыходном неразрывном круге души.

- У тебя не было другого выхода, - сказала она тихо. - Он первым поднял оружие.

- Иди же! – выкрикнул он с яростью раненого зверя, повелительно указывая ей на стеклянный свод оранжереи, за которой прятался тайный путь наружу. - Сейчас не время!

- Я только хотела, чтобы ты знал, - выговорила она печально и, не оборачиваясь больше, пошла по аллее.

-

Жандармов было человек десять, и они совещались у запертых ворот, не решаясь сбить замок и вломиться в частные владения, причем владения явно не какой-нибудь бесправной бедноты, судя по богатому фасаду особняка. Наконец тот, кто у них был за старшего, махнул рукой, принимая окончательное решение. Раздался звонкий лязг железа о железо, и несмазанные ворота с противным скрипом распахнулись.

Шарлиз могла лишь благословлять хоть в чем-то позаботившееся о ней провидение, раз наблюдать за брошенным на штурм особняка Прево отрядом ей довелось, находясь по другую сторону ограды. Они выбрались на поверхность буквально в трех шагах от ворот, но за спинами у жандармов, один из которых, конный, остался караулить безлюдную улицу. Они могли видеть его, оставаясь в безопасности естественного укрытия. Если и был в душе Шарлиз намек на тревогу, что мальчик, вокруг крошечного тельца которого обвились ее руки, каким-то случайным звуком выдаст их, то напрасно. Огромные круглые глазищи, немигающие, как у раскрашенной фарфоровой куклы, словно сосредоточились на беседе с богом, и он ничем не нарушил тишину, в которой слышалось лишь негромкое цоканье копыт, когда лошадь жандарма нетерпеливо переступала копытами на месте. Да и Эрик, и без того не отличавшийся склонностью к праздной болтовне, замкнулся в молчании и достучаться до него было невозможно. Попытка разрушить вмиг выросшую стену провалилась, и он стряхнул ее руку, пытавшуюся дружески коснуться его локтя, как заползшую под одежду и противно щекочущую кожу сороконожку. Возможно, ему и впрямь нужно было побыть одному, но этого-то она сейчас не могла ему предложить.

Пробравшись под забором, они миновали чужой яблоневый сад, прокравшись через заросли и выскользнув на другую улицу. И там, как знамение, как явленное высшими силами чудо, ей сразу бросилась в глаза знакомая казенная коляска с вензелем в виде стилизованной буквы Ж – собственность больницы св.Женевьевы. И правил ей даже не кучер, а человек, которого она полагала своим добрым другом, и Шарлиз вскрикнула от радости и замахала свободной рукой, привлекая его внимание. Эрик только и успел, что прошипеть проклятие, но доктор Дантс уже увидел их и натянул поводья.

Он снова переменился. Остались бледность и изможденность черт, но ушла апатия и потерянность в глазах, теперь в них вспыхивали и гасли беспокойные искры, похожие на блуждающие болотные огни. Но для Шарлиз и этого было довольно, чтобы едва не утратить дар речи от потрясения. Она еще не видела его таким. И накануне тоже не успела как следует разглядеть его. Как будто совершенно другой человек, не тот, которого она знала, милый, обходительный и аккуратный…

- Что с вами, Франц? – воскликнула она. Доктор спрыгнул с козел и подошел к ней. Оглядел, словно желая убедиться, что она невредима.

- Значит, меня не обмануло чутье. Вы были там, Шарлиз… Я знал, и я вернулся за вами, - проговорил он взволнованно. Потянулся обнять ее, жестом скорее дружеским, чем нежным, и его руки сомкнулись у нее на спине, а висок его, пылающий, будто в лихорадке, на мгновение прижался к ее прохладному лбу, обдав ее нездоровым жаром, и он покачнулся, как пьяный. Его слова звучали глухо, когда он заговорил наконец, рассказывая ей новости, предысторию которых Эрик так и не нашел в себе мужества поведать ей накануне. - Они нашли ее, Шарлиз. Сегодня утром. Нашли Моник, выловили из Сены, какие-то простые рыбаки. Ее… еще можно было узнать. Только трудно. Так трудно. Они позвали меня, чтобы зря не мучить ее матушку. Но то была она. Моя бедная Моник. Никогда не откроет глаз. И все же. Не поверите, но это легче. Хуже всего было ничего не знать, гадать, где она, не страдает ли, можно ли ей помочь. Все решилось теперь. Осталось только оплакать. Она была такая красивая, молодая. Сейчас она, она… страшнее… чем он. Ее отдадут похоронить. И ничего, больше ничего нельзя сделать, - он судорожно всхлипнул.

Пораженная, Шарлиз даже не смогла заплакать вместе с ним, еще нужно было время, чтобы осознать, чтобы печаль и сострадание дошли по нервам до измученного мозга и отозвались в нем надрывным звуком прощального реквиема. Она чуть повернула голову, не пытаясь высвободиться из рук Дантса, захваченного своим горем. Эрик стоял в тени, прислонившись к дереву и скрестив на груди руки, и взгляд его, который она наконец поймала и удержала своим, был прикован к их объятиям. Нет, пожалуй, даже не к объятиям, скорее, к ребенку, которого она прижала к своей груди, и который оказался между ней и доктором. За мгновение она прочитала слишком много в прозрачной зелени усталых глаз – там сплелись в единый неразрывный узел ревность, тоска, отчаяние, отвращение к себе и безнадежность. Тогда же она вдруг поняла с оглушительной ясностью, что если б Жеан волей случая в эту минуту оказался не у нее – у него на руках, то никогда больше б она не увидела его в своей жизни. Никогда не увидела их обоих. Может, и к лучшему бы? Не зазеленеет вновь черная сожженная пустошь. Не научится он жить в мире с самим собой. Не приживется волк в собачьей стае. Он не сможет, просто не сможет. Его логово разрушено, в лесу заряжают ружья охотники, в городе оскалились псы, почуяв чужака, и мечется, мечется обезумевший зверь, пока не упадет замертво с разорвавшимся сердцем.

- Почему ты не сказал мне о ней? - прошептала она, но он услышал, слух у него был отменный. Рот дернулся в кривой горькой усмешке, и он продолжал терзать ее взглядом, слишком, не по-человечески говорящим, колючим, пронизывающим до мозга кости. Не сказал. Не смог. Потом стало не до того. Она прикрыла глаза, принимая невысказанный ответ. Может, она бы тоже не стала портить неожиданно приятный вечер. Кто знает. Кто знает, что она бы сделала, кем бы стала, если б судьба надругалась над ней так же, как над ним, и после заставила принимать решения, за себя и за него. И еще за невинное, беззащитное дитя.

«Просто уходи и все. Если понадобится, я сумею их задержать.»

И где в мире справедливость? Кто скажет после того, что она существует?

Он убил и нарушил данное слово. Принес в жертву свою душу. Отдал бы и жизнь, если б ее попросили у него. Она читает по его почти беззвучно шевелящимся губам, только что – ответ ли, мольбу, оправдание? Слетают с губ, срываются последним желтым осенним листом обрывки чужого стиха, и она едва успевает подхватывать их в стремительном полете к земле.

_«… если б можно было _

_ Насытить этой жертвой Ненасытность _

_ И если б этот мирно спящий крошка _

_ И те, что от него произойдут, _

_ Не испытали смерти и страданий…» (с) Дж.Байрон _

Когда-нибудь он прочитает ей последние строфы, и тогда она может быть поймет больше, чем говорит сейчас ей бессвязный отрывок без начала и конца. Но это не к спеху.

- Не уходи, - шепнула она ему из объятий Дантса. И прочитала в светлых глазах оторопь, безмолвное удивление и печаль. - Останься с нами, кузен.

Он отвернулся. Чтобы она прекратила читать не озвученные мысли. Чтобы не увидела блеска набежавших слез.

-

-

Мэг знает, что видит чужой сон. Знает, что это неправильно, что небеса по ошибке послали ей чужую грезу, и мечется в бреду, протестующе постанывая и требуя вернуть ей ее собственное сновидение, сладкое и невинное, как у ребенка, где она ловит пальцами нежные розовые бутоны, кружась в невыразимо прекрасном танце весенней феи. Ей стыдно подглядывать за чужим кошмаром, все равно что смотреть в замочную скважину. Но ничего не может поделать, чужой сон не отпускает ее, заставляет досмотреть его до конца. В этом сне она поднимается по бесконечной деревянной лестнице, и сколько она ни возводит глаза к сводам театра, нигде не видит ей конца, и идет, идет, идет… она так устала подниматься, что ее ногу сводит жестокой судорогой, но ей не позволено остановиться, и она сцепив зубы одолевает ступеньку за ступенькой. Это нечестно, хочет завопить маленькая Мэг. Нечестно! Это не моя лестница, я никогда не поднималась по ней, это не моя лестница и не мой сон! Оставьте его Кристине, это ей бесконечно подниматься наверх, ежесекундно ожидая выстрела, который прекратит наконец вашу жестокую игру! За что же ей-то снится этот бесконечный путь наверх, на хрупкие мостки? Или она и есть Кристина? Она пытается скосить глаза и видит рассыпавшиеся по плечам каштановые кудри. Нет! Нечестно! Это не она, не она, не ее сон, так нечестно… нечестно…

Он ждет ее там, наверху, зеленые глаза задорно блестят сквозь прорези маски. Ей страшно до слез, но тому, кто прислал ей этот сон, безразлично, и ей придется пройти путь Кристины до конца. «Вот ты и здесь», - шепчет ей знакомый голос с мягкими музыкальными модуляциями. Я не хочу, это не я должна быть здесь, - пытается она крикнуть, но ее никто не слышит, и только в ушах у нее отдается каркающий смех Жювиля. Теперь пути назад для нее точно нет. Она поднимает дрожащую руку и тянется к маске, ожидая, что он остановит ее, но он смотрит на нее и даже одобрительно кивает, когда она прикасается пальцами к холодной неживой поверхности и потом дергает за тесемку вверх. «Вот и все», - шепчет он. Она решается взглянуть и видит совершенное лицо Робера, улыбающееся и прекрасное. «Теперь я», - произносит он, и его руки тянутся к ее лицу. Мэг в ужасе вскрикивает, но ей некуда убежать с вознесенных в голубое поднебесье мостков, и маска с фальшивыми каштановыми локонами падает к ее ногам. «Прекрасная Магдалина», - улыбается ей самый красивый мужчина, которого она когда-либо видела, теплые руки ложатся ей на плечи, и он сталкивает ее вниз. «Мама!» - отчаянно кричит Мэг, падая с мостков, и открывает глаза в маленькой, скромно обставленной спальне…


	27. Глава 27

27. Глава 27.

– Шарлиз, послушайте…

Она с трудом сосредоточилась на сдавленном, осипшем, словно от застарелой простуды, голосе Франца. Он так и не выпустил ее из объятий, и ей казалось, что он находит такое положение единственно безопасным, и в голову ему засела дикая мысль, что стоит ему отстраниться, как с ней тоже случится нечто ужасное. И все-таки – он взял себя в руки, ему доставало мужества думать еще и о ней, кроме собственного горя. Когда с его губ слетали слова, она ощущала на своей щеке горячее дыхание, так близко от нее он стоял, и его щека прильнула к ее волосам, словно она была потерянным и вновь обретенным ребенком, которого он уже и не чаял увидеть живым.

– Вы должны немедленно уехать, Шарлиз. Садитесь в коляску, я увезу вас отсюда.

– Да, я понимаю… – тихо проговорила девушка, едва успевая задаться вопросом, с чего бы это Дантс вдруг решил, что ей срочно нужно бежать. Помнится, раньше он не придавал значения ее страхам и списывал их на простое переутомление. И больше он не видел ее, не говорил с ней, если и знал о пожаре, то такие несчастья в квартале, где все сплошь и рядом выстроено из дерева, отнюдь не редкость – то свеча перевернется, то забьется каминная труба, все время что-то да случается. Что изменилось, если теперь вот он сам примчался забрать ее, да с таким ужасом, как будто она ненароком прилегла подремать на спине у огнедышащего дракона, приняв его за нагретый солнцем валун? – Мы теперь же уедем, - пообещала она, как будто ей важнее было успокоить его, чем спасти свою единственную жизнь. Загадки, загадки… Они множились, росли как снежный ком, и не находились еще ответы на прежние, а судьба уже предлагала ей другие.

– Мы? Не «мы», а вы, - возразил доктор, понизив голос и краем глаза покосившись на Эрика, который не подходил к ним ближе, чем на десять шагов и даже не глядел в их сторону. В голосе Дантса проскользнуло легкое раздражение, вызванное ее детским упрямством, мешавшим ей взглянуть неприглядной правде прямо в глаза. Правде – такой, какой он ее видел. Ну да разве кто когда-либо судил иначе? Он вздохнул, испрашивая для себя терпения убедить ее, и приблизил губы к ее уху, которое тут же запылало от непривычно близкого соседства. – Вы, Шарлиз. Без этого человека. Я помогу вам, насколько смогу. Но вы должны уезжать и поскорее избавиться от вашего кузена. Вы в большой опасности. Я не могу ни минуты остаться спокойным, пока он рядом с вами.

– Зачем вы так, Франц? – вздохнула она с мягким осуждением. Слышал ли Эрик? С его острым, как у летучей мыши, слухом, вполне даже возможно, что да… Но не подал виду, просто стоял в стороне, неловко ссутулившись, будто на плечи ему что-то давило, и ждал, отвернувшись и перенеся все внимание на драчливых воробьев, шумно деливших добычу. Ей неприятно было ставить его в унизительное положение третьего лишнего, служащего досадной помехой чужой беседе, всеми забытого, вроде навязанной родней компаньонки, отстраненно наблюдающего их затянувшиеся изъявления дружеского сострадания. Легко было догадаться, какой пыткой для его гордости может быть вот так бессильно стоять и дожидаться, пока о нем вспомнят, не имея возможности показать свой горячий нрав и уйти или как-то иначе переломить ситуацию, напомнив о себе. Каково ему сомневаться, что о нем вообще вспомнят, и соизволят поманить за собой, как пса, который почтительно трусит за хозяином, ожидая милостивого позволения приблизиться и принять участие в охоте? Таким одиноким он стоял там, забытый, как брошенный ребенок, что совесть возмущалась против несправедливости исключить его из беседы и осыпать оскорблениями за его спиной. Но и Дантса, потерявшего самого дорогого ему человека, было жаль не меньше, пожалуй, даже больше, ведь его потеря была невосполнима, и если раненая гордость заживет без следов, то погибшую девушку никто и ничто уже не вернет в мир живых. Франц прочитал в ее взгляде осуждение, и устало покачал головой, теряя надежду убедить ее, и раздумывая, не увезти ли Шарлиз силой ради ее же собственного блага. Наверное, стоило бы, думал он. Если б только не ощущение такой слабости и разбитости, что он вряд ли сумел бы справиться не только с молодой и здоровой девушкой, а даже с семилетним ребенком.

– Зачем? – повторил он ее слова. - Я скажу вам, зачем. Сегодня утром я был в жандармерии. Сразу после… опознания. Уладив формальности, я собрался уходить, как вдруг заметил кое-что. И я попросил у них один экземпляр, специально для вас, Шарлиз. Не могу я оставить вас на произвол судьбы. Мне жаль, если я огорчу вас. Да, это причинит вам боль, но все-таки… Лучше пережить горькое разочарование, но сохранить свою жизнь, ведь второй возможности прожить ее у вас не будет. Жизнь это наивысшая ценность, Шарлиз. Сегодня я понял это. Я примирился бы с чем угодно, поверьте. Если бы Моник вернулась ко мне обесчещенной, искалеченной, с опустевшей душой, я бы нашел в себе силы принять это и продолжать любить ее, как бы она сама после того не относилась ко мне. Но она вернулась ко мне мертвой, и этого уже никак не поправить. Я не хочу похоронить и вас, Шарлиз. Мы были недолго знакомы, но вы дороги мне, как добрый, хороший друг. А вы подвергаетесь страшной опасности, вы ходите по лезвию ножа, - он перевел дух и отстранил ее от себя, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо. Она выглядела растерянной, но не удивленной. И в душе задавалась вопросом, что именно и каким образом известно Францу.

– Возможно, подвергаюсь, - проговорила Шарлиз, испытующе поглядывая на него, - но... причем тут Эрик?

– Это я и пытаюсь вам рассказать. Мне жаль, но… Он, очевидно, напрямую связан с тем, что случилось. Шарлиз, такие люди, страдающие столь серьезными физическими недостатками, очень часто бывают озлоблены и… не совсем адекватны там, где речь ведется о психическом здоровье. Могу сказать вам, как врач. Все это… вы ведь понимаете, о чем я, накладывает отпечаток, даже на самых сильных и как будто мужественно переживающих свое несчастье. Прочитайте вот это.

Шарлиз потянулась за листком, который он достал из кармана, с такой осторожностью, словно брала в руки шипящую гадюку.

– Что это? – спросила она, не разворачивая его. Очевидным было только одно – тревога Дантса вовсе не имела отношения ни к пожару, ни к нашествию полиции, ни к закулисным играм сильных мира сего… у него были собственные причины примчаться ей на выручку, невзирая за собственную душевную боль.

– Неподалеку от вашего дома был убит человек. Прочтите, кого разыскивают по подозрению в убийстве жандарма Жеро. Это уже расклеено по всему Парижу. И мне кажется, под это описание подойдет не так уж много людей.

– Могу я тоже прочесть? – Эрик неслышно вырос у нее за спиной. Она даже не заметила, как он подобрался сзади.  Речь ведь у вас шла обо мне?

– Ты все слышал? – краснея, задала бессмысленный вопрос Шарлиз, хотя и сама догадывалась об этом, но между предположениями и уверенностью была пропасть стыда, в которую рухнуло ее сердце. Рука с типографским листком, врученным ей Дантсом, виновато опустилась, словно предательством было даже держать его.

– На слух я пока не жалуюсь, - отрезал он, не глядя на нее. – Так все-таки? Ничего, если я поучаствую в вашем конфиденциальном военном совете? Хотя мое общество вам, безусловно, и нежелательно.

Дантс с раздражением выхватил у Шарлиз бумагу, в которую она так и не взглянула, и на его серо-бледных щеках ярко вспыхнули алые пятна.

– Что ж, прекрасно, устроим из этого цирк. Я сам прочту. Вслух, - он бросил на Эрика ненавидящий взгляд и начал читать, отчетливо произнося каждое слово.  "За любые сведения по выявлению местонахождения опасного преступника, разыскиваемого за убийство жандарма Жана Жеро и покушение на Бенциона Крейцмана из гильдии ювелиров с целью дальнейшего грабежа, предлагается вознаграждение в двести франков, которое будет выплачено непосредственно в жандармерии после свершения ареста преступника и препровождения его в казенное учреждение. Приметы искомого лица следующие…» - Дантс оторвался от чтения, чтобы взглянуть на своего противника, ожидая, что он запросит пощады, но тот сжал рот в узкую полоску, тонкую и бледную, как клинок шпаги, и молчал, не делая никаких попыток оправдываться или возмущаться. Лицо Эрика окаменело безжизненной мраморной глыбой, и Дантс, не дождавшись возгласа «Довольно», решился продолжить. Голос его зазвучал неуверенно, но постепенно креп, как будто ответное молчание Эрика придавало ему сил, и каждая фраза, которую он произносил, била наотмашь как пощечина. – «…Приметы искомого лица следующие: возраст около тридцати пяти лет, рост шесть футов три дюйма, правая сторона лица деформирована глубокими рубцами неизвестного происхождения, кожный покров неестественный, цвет на правой стороне темно-багровый, нездорового вида. Правая ноздря отсутствует. Лицевые кости несимметричны, на правой стороне выступают противно природе. Рот односторонне деформирован, рубцовые ткани заметно выступают, отчего происходит общая кривизна. Глаз…»

– Перестаньте, Франц, - взмолилась Шарлиз, выйдя наконец из ступора, в который повергли ее перечисленные обвинения. Доктор на мгновение оторвал глаза от отпечатанных строк и, скомкав остаток описания, закончил.

– «…Может носить маску, иногда одностороннюю. В высшей степени коварен и жесток, может оказать сопротивление. Приблизительный портрет выполнен художником жандармерии согласно показаниям свидетелей». Прошу любоваться, - он резко развернул лист обратной стороной к себе, и выбросил вперед руку. Ноздри его раздувались от гнева.

Эрик не дал девушке полюбоваться художественными изысками жандармов и выхватил лист из рук доктора. Пока его пальцы зло сминали тонкую бумагу, не тая, что большим удовольствием было бы только так же поступить и с чтецом, он медленно выговорил:

– Дешево же они меня оценили.

Его плотно сжатые губы дрогнули, разомкнувшись, но лицо осталось неподвижным.

– Столько, сколько вы стоите, - заметил Дантс.

– Вы, видимо, невнимательно читали, сударь, или до вас долго доходит. Третью строку снизу вам бы следовало прочесть более вдумчиво. Там где упомянуты слова «коварен и жесток», - проговорил Эрик сквозь зубы.

– А мне нечего теперь бояться, все худшее со мной уже произошло.

– Так, выходит… это вас нужно благодарить за армию, которая утром нагрянула в наш дом? Ваших благородных рук дело?

– Я исполнил свой долг, вот и все. Ничего больше. Признаться, я полагаю, что поступил правильно, - сказал доктор с достоинством. Девушка ахнула, в ужасе выдохнув его имя. Так вот кто выдал их убежище, Франц… выходит, к ней все это утреннее сборище вовсе не имело отношения. Они явились арестовать вооруженного злодея и коварного убийцу. О боже… – Я боялся только, - продолжил Дантс, – что Шарлиз как-то пострадает, от шальной ли пули или от ваших рук.

– Понятно. Скажу, что вы продешевили. Двести франков слишком мало.

Дантс густо покраснел.

–Я не собираюсь брать никаких денег.Меня интересует исключительно правосудие.

– А! Правосудие, вот оно что, - Эрик пренебрежительно скривился, и больше не говоря ни слова, снова отошел в сторону и отвернулся.

– Франц, я не понимаю… - не выдержала Шарлиз, и ее голос накрыла первая волна негодования, предвестник будущей настоящей бури.

– Не волнуйтесь так, Шарлиз, прошу вас.

– Франц, существует суд, чтобы называть человека преступником. Я не понимаю… Я вижу голые слова, ничем не подкрепленные и пустые. Почему я должна верить? Кому я должна верить? Почему клочку бездушной бумаги, а не живому человеку? Что вы знаете об этом всем? Я – ничего, и мне не понятно, как, когда это могло происходить. Я не могу вот так просто… все зачеркнуть. Когда, какого числа это произошло, это… злодеяние?

– Точно мне этого неизвестно. Похоже, дней десять назад. Чуть больше или чуть меньше, - с неудовольствием ответил Дантс, не зная, как возражать на справедливый упрек, и сожалея, что не расспросил полицию как следует обо всем обстоятельствах дела, чтобы теперь не стоять пристыженным мальчишкой перед рассерженной рыжей молодой особой, чьи глаза, как выяснилось, еще как умели метать молнии. Впрочем, ему было не до разговоров в тот момент. Собственная беда да еще осознание опасности, грозящей беззащитной девушке, которую он считал другом – этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы кинуться сломя голову на выручку, едва ли потратив хоть две минуты на раздумья.

– Не могу поверить… - пробормотала Шарлиз, не сводя взгляда с его лица.

– Мне жаль, Шарлиз, но…

– Не могу поверить, что вы, Франц, вот так легко, не пытаясь выслушать, вынесли приговор, - закончила она свою фразу, и доктор вспыхнул и смешался, словно ребенок, отчитанный строгим учителем за неприготовленный урок. Вот и делай после этого добрые дела, красноречиво говорило выражение его лица.

Сплошное безумие… Шарлиз тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что сумятица в голове легко не рассеется, и ей придется провести множество малоприятных минут в сомнениях.

Мог ли Эрик убить того жандарма? И да и нет… Он несомненно был способен на все, и на убийство в том числе. Вполне мог, если тот каким-то образом встал у него на пути. И все же, у нее были причины не верить в его виновность. Каким бы он ни был, обозленным, подверженным приступам неконтролируемой агрессии и ненависти к человечеству, но он пытался измениться. Даже едва ли сознавая это, он стремился заключить с человечеством некое шаткое подобие перемирия. Пытался кому-то верить. Пытался быть терпимее. Пытался сдерживать характер и не срываться по пустякам. Пытался научиться быть другом и даже отцом, что не так-то просто для мужчины, не подготовленного и мало что знающего о детях. Пытался, пытался, пытался… успешно и не очень, делая крошечные шаги вперед и безнадежно откатываясь назад. Вот как сейчас. Сначала Бено. Потом Дантс со своим «описанием опасного преступника» доконал. И теперь он держится на одной лишь гордости, только бы не показать, как ему трудно справиться с собой, только бы выстоять до конца с застывшим ледяным выражением на лице, выстоять, пока на него смотрят, и не позволить чужакам проникнуть ему в душу и насладиться его стыдом. Она сама еще не решила толком, как относиться к тому, как он поступил с Бено. Об этом следовало поразмыслить после, на досуге, на свежую голову, когда она сможет трезво оценить все возможности. Можно ли считать самозащитой убийство, совершенное не в пылу схватки? Как отнестись к нарушенному слову? Честь честью… но иногда нужно просто выжить. Как ни нелепо, но для Шарлиз убитый Бено безмолвно свидетельствовал о том, что к смерти жандарма Эрик был непричастен. Ему слишком дорого это стоило. Стоило всех его отчаянных усилий вырваться из плена старых кошмаров и научиться жить. Но он сам себя уничтожил, уничтожал свое новое, робко пробивающееся я, где он был просто Эриком, пусть не самым счастливым человеком в мире, но и не исчадием ада. Слишком все сложно. Она и боялась его беспощадности, вспыльчивости, перепадов настроения и жалела его. Нужно было немалое мужество, чтобы остаться стоять на ногах с гордо вздернутым подбородком, что бы там не творилось на душе, и хотя он отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто подставит ему плечо для опоры, сам в гордыне своей он отвергал помощь, когда ее предлагали. Как тут поможешь? Да и чем?

– Франц… - тихо сказала она, отступая назад. – Признаться, мне некуда деваться, и было бы благословением, если бы вы могли приютить, но… Дело полиции искать преступников, пусть они выполняют свой долг, у меня же есть свой. Если вы против того, чтобы иметь что-либо общее с моей… семьей, значит я тоже останусь.

Дантс изменился в лице и утомленно прижал руку ко лбу, словно унимая жестоко разламывающую череп головную боль.

– Будь по-вашему, - сипло пробормотал он. Но это было еще не все.

– Или оставайся или уходи с ним одна! – третий, безмолвный участник беседы резко повернулся к ним, и взгляд его, полный страха, ненависти и безумного гнева впился в нее и едва не лишил рассудка своей первобытной яростью. – На меня не рассчитывай. Если пойдешь с ним – прощай.

– Эрик…

– Ни за что! – выкрикнул он со злостью. – Никогда!

– Тебя ищет полиция. Тебе некуда податься. Эрик, пожалуйста, - вымученно просила Шарлиз. – Хотя бы ради Жеана, ты ведь не хочешь оставить невинное дитя без крыши над головой? Своей гордостью ты его не накормишь и не укроешь. Ночевать под открытым небом, кормиться кореньями в лесу, прокрадываться нехожеными тропками, - все это возможно, но без ребенка на руках. Это мой племянник. Я не могу позволить обращаться с ним как с бесчувственной куклой, которой нипочем хоть ветер, хоть дождь. Или ты решил уйти и оставить нас обоих?

– Нет, - быстро ответил он, испуганно подавшись вперед. Потом заколебался, будто вспомнил о чем-то и неуверенно проговорил: – Да, я решил…

Шарлиз молча ждала, пока он сам не поймет, что сказал только что, и не ужаснется. Спорить было без толку, только хуже будет. Пара секунд выжидания в тишине, и яростный огонь в глазах угас, и его гордыня жалобно отползла в сторону, зализывая раны. Страх перед грядущим одиночеством победил.

Дантс презрительно пожал плечами, увидев, что враг его сдался и примирился с необходимостью принять, хоть и скрепя сердце, предложенное гостеприимство, и пошатываясь от нарастающей слабости, кое-как забрался в коляску и подобрал поводья.

–

«Полагаю, вы поняли свою задачу. Тем не менее – повторюсь, чтобы не осталось неточностей в понимании моих распоряжений. Последнее время мне приходится работать с людьми, которые не способны улавливать мою мысль с первого раза. Надеюсь, вы к ним не относитесь, мне вас рекомендовали в качестве человека с воображением и умом быстрым как ртуть. Это не мои слова. Я лишь выражаю надежду, что похвала вашим талантам оправдается ко взаимному удовлетворению.

Первоочередная ваша задача – письма. Никто не должен прочесть их, пока не наступит время, когда содержание их не будет иметь никакого значения. Время это наступит в самом ближайшем будущем. Может быть, месяц. Никак не больше, чем полтора. Уничтожить их, забрать или гарантировать мне, что они не увидят света – вот, что мне от вас нужно в первую очередь. Все остальное – менее важно. Настоятельно прошу вас не увлекаться играми, которые, мне известно, вас более всего привлекают в вашем ремесле. Это не тот случай. Мне нужен результат, и только. Никакого риска. Никаких отступлений от моих указаний. Вам ясно? Никаких.

Девушка меня интересует во вторую очередь. Меня устроит и несчастный случай. Если же ловкости вашей достанет, можете рассчитывать на дополнительное вознаграждение, если мне удастся задать ей несколько вопросов лично.

Штандер.»

–

«Все, что вы мне сообщаете, мне известно и так, не стоило тратить порох. Могу сказать на это одно – плевать. Я не покину Францию, пока не поквитаюсь за все. И не обольщайтесь, что сумеете меня выследить и продать мою шкуру Штандеру. Вам же прямая выгода делать вид, что ничего не слыхали обо мне, что я уже давно пью эль в лондонском пабе или ловлю рыбу в Амазонке. Я плачу вам за работу, с которой справится и торговка требухой: привести мне девушку, которая разрушила мои планы. Из-за нее я лишился всего, но мне достанет влияния отомстить, если вы решите, что со мной можно играть в игры. Я давно разыскал бы ее сам, если бы проклятый Штандер не послал по мою душу своих ищеек.

Обдумайте и другое мое предложение. К черту Штандера. Если письма попадут в «Паризьен» в ближайшие дни, то голова его слетит с плеч. Меня это несказанно обрадует, несмотря на то, что это навсегда закроет для меня французскую границу, но я готов принести такую жертву ради того, чтобы увидеть его падение. Вы же, если возьмете себе за труд поразмыслить, тоже найдете в таком исходе положительные стороны.

Неш.»

–

Чужая спальня. Чужие полотняные простыни, пахнущие каким-то незнакомым, отдающим дустом мылом, крахмалом и горячим утюгом. Должно быть, белье чем-то продезинфицировано и тщательно отглажено. В комнатке аккуратно прибрано, потолок белоснежный, на окне легко колышутся светлые занавески. Скромно, но прилично. Спартанская, больничная какая-то обстановка. Мэг осторожно попыталась сползти с кровати, но бедро отозвалось возмущенным протестом, и она ойкнула, испуганно моргая. Теперь она ощутила, что туго перебинтована, как маленькая мумия. Ну, не целая мумия, но ниже пояса точно, и в голове отстукивает бравурный марш невидимый оркестр, отчего все ее существо содрогается, и к горлу противно подкатывает тошнота. Но если лежать и не шевелиться, то ничего. Только нога совсем задубела, словно вовсе не нога, а костыль.

Самое печальное, что она не помнила, где она и как попала сюда, и предположения роились у нее в голове, одно другого невероятнее. Вчерашний день наполовину стерся в памяти, как выцветшая на свету акварель. Был – и не был… Какой-то странный, сладкий полусон-полубред, пугающий и приторный. Как растворенный в патоке яд.

Мэг лежала, неподвижно вперив взгляд в потолок. Мама, наверное, с ума сходит, если она вчера не вернулась домой. Или то было вовсе и не вчера? А два, три дня назад? Время шло, а она все лежала в одиночестве и тишине, выучив наизусть мельчайшие трещинки и крошечные мушиные следы на стенах. И наконец, тишина была нарушена. Она услышала, как хлопнула дверь и будто сквозь толстый слой ваты до нее донеслись голоса, то ли приглушенные, то ли искаженные ее не восстановившимся пока слухом. Слов она не разобрала, и пока вслушивалась - все разговоры снова затихли, и остались только шаги. И шаги эти приближались. Маленькая балерина сжалась в комочек, отчего-то очень страшно было лежать спеленатой и беспомощной в незнакомом доме, когда по нему бродит кто-то ей невидимый. Шаги – твердые и четкие – прошествовали мимо. Скрипнула дверь. Снова шаги. Она считала их, глупо загадывая: четное количество шагов до остановки – ей повезет, она скоро будет дома, с мамой, в безопасности; нечетное – случится что-то ужасное, ужасное... Она даже не могла толком выразить, что именно ужасное может приключиться с ней. Пока ее, кажется, забинтовали и уложили в постель. Ничего ужасного, напротив… И все равно ей страшно. Чеканные уверенные шаги – явно не женские – подобрались совсем близко к прикрытой двери в ее комнатку, и Мэг затаила дыхание. Четыре, пять, шесть… четное, повезет, должно… и дверь без стука распахнулась.

И малышка Мэг истошно завизжала. За ней, непослушной, себялюбивой, тщеславной девчонкой из кордебалета пришел сам Призрак Оперы, не поленился лично придти по ее грешную душу и утащить ее в ад. В задаток к будущим корчам в пламени преисподней он залепил ей звонкую пощечину, заставившую ее задохнуться и схватиться за щеку. Слезы градом хлынули из глаз, и она позорно всхлипывала, как маленькая, совсем еще неразумная девочка, испуганная страшной сказкой или разразившейся шумной грозой с громом и молниями.

– Не ори. Что – ты – здесь – делаешь? – отчетливо произнес он, прожигая ее взглядом, от которого она странно, что не задымилась. Она пискнула что-то, как полузадушенный мышонок, и Призрак закатил глаза. – Мне повторить свой вопрос? Повторяю. Что ты на этот раз здесь делаешь, черт тебя подери?

И она ответила так честно, как только могла.

– Я не знаю… и на всякий случай вежливо добавила, – месье…

– Что такое, тебя похитили и привезли сюда с завязанными глазами? Или тебе отшибло память, малышка Мэг? Вижу, что как будто не отшибло, раз помнишь, кто я такой. Ведь помнишь?

– Д-да, - поспешно согласилась она.

– И кто же?

Мэг молчала, забившись в угол.

– Кто я, ты, пигалица бесталанная? – он шагнул к ней с угрожающим видом, и она, дернувшись, испуганно зачастила.

– Вы - месье Призрак Оперы, только пощадите меня, пожалуйста.

– Это все? А как же «как желтый пергамент его кожа»? – он криво усмехнулся одними губами, передразнив домыслы и сплетни, которыми обменивались подопечные Жири с подачи упокоившегося с миром болтуна Буке.

– Э-это н-не я, месье, - прошептала она заикаясь и заползая поглубже под одеяло. Еще немного – и накрылась бы с головой, как будто Призрак был обычным ночным кошмаром. Она искренне надеялась, что так оно и было. Что она вот-вот проснется, откроет глаза, и ничего этого не будет. Откуда бы Призраку Оперы тут взяться? С чего бы вдруг ни с того, ни с сего открыть двери ее спаленки и стращать ее? Бред? Бред. Несомненно, бред. Она сейчас проснется. Или по крайней мере очень скоро.

– Мэг Жири, не ищи щель, куда ты могла бы заползти. Если мне понадобится, я все равно до тебя доберусь. Но ты мне нужна не больше подагры.

Она недоверчиво поблескивала глазами, вздрагивая от каждого его движения. Призрак вдруг подошел поближе и присел на край кровати. Склонился над ней, заставив ее клацать зубами от ужаса, и проговорил почти хладнокровным, ровным тоном.

– А теперь, Мэг Жири, когда ты хорошенько порылась в памяти и припомнила, кто я, напряги свой мозг, пусть он у тебя и размером с булавочную головку, и запомни, что я тебе скажу. Если ты скажешь хоть полслова обо мне кому-то, несдобровать тебе. Я обещаю, что с рук тебе это не сойдет. Проглоти язык и молчи. Ты меня не знаешь. Ты никогда меня не видела, не слышала, и тебе мое имя ни о чем не говорит. Только сболтни им про Оперу и все прочее. Увидишь, что будет. Как, ты способна выполнить такое трудное задание или объяснить тебе попроще?

– Я п-поняла. Месье, прошу вас…

– О чем же, малышка Мэг?

– Не троньте меня, пожалуйста.

– Да кому ты нужна, - он встал и только дойдя до двери, оглянулся, чтобы заметить, словно бы вскользь. – Мы еще поговорим с тобой о том, Мэг Жири, какого дьявола ты делала в том балагане.


	28. Глава 28

28. Глава 28.

День понемногу клонился к вечеру, садилось солнце, и отливал бледно-розовой фуксией красочный майский закат, намечая на завтра ветреный день. Все нормальные люди подводили черту под перипетиями дня, сворачивали свои дела, возвращались домой и садились обедать со своей семьей, и после отдыхали, мирно развалившись в кресле-качалке у открытого окна, а у Шарлиз в качестве сухого остатка прошедших нескольких часов оставался полнейший разгром, сумятица чувств и неразбериха во всем, что имело какое-либо значение в ее жизни. Она пребывала в том состоянии, когда отчаяние от безысходности отступает, потому что никакого просветления в будущем все равно не предвидится, зато количество навалившихся забот вызывает нервную усмешку, поскольку решить их ни практически, ни теоретически никак невозможно. Ей была предоставлена почетная возможность свободно хозяйничать в скромных апартаментах Франца Дантса на первом этаже добротного каменного трехэтажного здания, где он снимал несколько тесноватых комнат, чулан и небольшую кухню. Повсюду ощущалось присутствие педантичного аккуратного холостяка, все чисто до стерильности, но при этом уныло и голо, как в больнице. Единственным достоинством помещения был отдельный выход – должно быть, доктор подумывал о частной практике. И вмещать столько разносортного народу апартаменты Дантса явно не были предназначены.

Шарлиз сидела, прислонившись спиной к стене, покачивалась на стуле, который угрожал развалиться от того, что его превратили в качели, и глядела на огонь. В планах на ближайшие два часа значилось ни много ни мало: нагреть воды достаточно, чтобы вымыться самой, выкупать племянника и выстирать его испачканные вещи, вскипятить молоко, попытаться влить его ему в рот, несмотря на сопротивление, приготовить ужин для находящихся в сознании взрослых и подумать как следует о том, как быть дальше. Ужин значился последним пунктом, и в случае недостатка времени вполне мог быть заменен на хлеб и сыр безо всяких излишеств. Тем более могли быть исключены из планов на вечер размышления о своем бренном земном существовании, от которых не было ни малейшей пользы – одно расстройство.

Ситуация вырисовывалась на редкость катастрофическая, даже если отбросить то, что они ни секунды не могла чувствовать себя в полной безопасности. Но недостаточно того, что она чувствовала себя рыбкой, около самого носа которой маячит крючок с наживкой, и только удача пока мешает ей проглотить его, не заметив подвоха. Франц Дантс, кое-как продержавшийся на козлах и чудом умудрившийся не вывалиться из коляски прямо лошади под копыта, почувствовав спасительный порог родного дома, свалился в горячке, вызванной, всего вероятнее, сильным нервным перенапряжением. В настоящую минуту он лежал у себя в спальне в полузабытьи, сжигаемый внутренним жаром, его заалевшаяся кожа сухая и горячая, губы запеклись, и из груди вырывается свистящее, как пароходная сирена, натужное дыхание. Так что в качестве советчика и помощника Дантс отпадал на ближайших несколько дней. Шарлиз положила ему на лоб холодный компресс, и на этом ее медицинские познания окончились, так что более ощутимо помочь ему она не могла. Оставалось надеяться на молодой здоровый организм, который в конце концов возьмет свое.

В небольшой угловой каморке обнаружилась единственная пациентка Дантса, совсем еще юная особа с трогательными голубыми глазами. Она лежала совсем беспомощная со сломанным бедром и ни в помощницы, ни в наперсницы не годилась. Во-первых, она была до смерти напугана, и на Шарлиз смотрела так, будто та собиралась зацепить ее ухватом и живьем посадить в печь. Во-вторых, такой перелом мог заживать и месяц и два, и все это время ей придется лежать, или, самое большее – сидеть, но о каких-то самостоятельных передвижениях она могла забыть надолго. Юная блондинка на вопросы отвечала неохотно, но Шарлиз глядела волчонком, или, если точнее выражаться, зайчонком, потому что ужаса в ней было гораздо больше, чем каких-либо других чувств. Шарлиз не удалось толком выспросить ни чем она занимается, ни что с ней стряслось, девушка только тряслась да бормотала что-то невразумительное едва слышным воробьиным голосочком, испуганно хлопая незабудковыми глазками. У Шарлиз зародилось нехорошее подозрение, что хорошенькую малышку, которой едва ли было больше восемнадцати, успел довести до сердечного приступа один ее на редкость своеобразный в общении знакомец, который, пока она бегала вокруг свалившегося без сознания Дантса, отправился обследовать их новые угодья на случай предательской засады где-нибудь в кладовой – должно быть, засевшей среди припасов, старого тряпья, негодных медицинских зажимов и ланцетов, различных полезных и бесполезных мелочей и кухонной утвари. Помнится, она и слышала какой-то шум и вскрик, но решила, что это с улицы – в комнаты первого этажа слишком хорошо долетали несмолкающие звуки городской суеты.

Ну и сам Эрик, конечно же, не отставал от тех, с кем ей приходилось нынче делить стол и кров. Он выбрал себе премилый чуланчик с низеньким окошком, выходившим во двор, с чудным видом на заброшенную собачью будку и поленницу дров. Вряд ли там когда-либо обитался кто-то, кроме приходящей прислуги – к доктору раз в неделю заглядывала пожилая матрона, прибраться и вернуть жилищу достойный вид, а заодно приготовить воскресный обед. Единственным достоинством темного чуланчика, в котором негде было развернуться, была щеколда, запирающаяся изнутри. Так что пиликнул расстроенной скрипкой замок, и больше она Эрика не видела. Хотя Шарлиз и предприняла робкую попытку выманить его, однако он знал толк в упрямстве, и не только не вышел, но даже ни разу не отозвался. Словно исчез, превратился в облачко тумана и скрылся – только его и видели. Слишком упорно настаивать она не стала – бывают моменты, когда лишним может оказаться даже самый близкий и преданный друг, не то что почти посторонний человек, которого занесло в твою жизнь случайным течением. Как ни глупо было запираться от нее – можно подумать, она только и делала, что без спросу врывалась к нему в комнату, хотя пожалуй последнее время и впрямь начала чувствовать себя посвободнее, как никак шло время и стирало многие границы – и все же он имел полное право на уединение.

Так она и проводила время, краем глаза приглядывая за мальчиком, который сосредоточился на облупившейся штукатурке потолка, должно быть, на вид занимательной, чем покачивающаяся у него над головой игрушечная лошадка; то забегая взглянуть на Франца, то несмело царапая дверь Эрика, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку, но там как будто не было ни живой души, и хотя она очень вежливо попросила впустить ее, ответа она не дождалась.

Двое больных, ребенок и призрак. Недурной итог дня. И она осталась со всем этим одна. Одна со своей изумительной, на редкость дружной и развеселой компанией – напуганной девушкой, мужчиной в горячке и забившимся в темный угол убийцей, по чьему следу шли жандармы. Если б они могли хотя бы прямо поговорить о том, как все случилось… может, ей проще было бы примириться. Но прошлое свое Эрик и раньше ревностно оберегал, а теперь вовсе не хотел ее видеть, вообще никого не хотел видеть. А она всего только спросила бы, почему, интересно, его разыскивали за убийство жандарма и ни словом не упоминали о событиях в Опера Популер. При таких явных совпадающих приметах не связать одно с другим было просто невозможно. Кто мог видеть Эрика так, чтобы описать в подробностях его приметы, когда никто кроме ее и Франца не видел его без маски, а жандарм, если и видел, то не мог бы свидетельствовать против него с того света? Да, только она и Франц. И еще старик, который, возможно, видел гораздо лучше, чем на то претендовал, но у него был собственный интерес, как будто не связанный с заботами жандармерии. Остается Франц? Но он как будто был искренне потрясен внезапно открывшейся ему черной сущностью человека, который и до того казался ему подозрительным, а уж теперь – просто кровожадным диким зверем. На месте Эрика… о да, на месте Эрика она подумала бы, что это она сама ведет двойную игру, одной рукой маня его за собой, другой точа нож гильотины, который однажды снесет ему голову.

–

–

Пожалуйста, кто бы ни был там, за чертой, откуда не возвращаются, хоть бог, хоть дьявол, хоть Шива, хоть Кецалькоатль, хоть Вуду, хоть великий отец абсолютной пустоты, я не могу так больше… пожалуйста, я не могу так больше… Пожалуйста, я проиграл, я сдаюсь, я больше не могу, довольно… все кончено, хватит, довольно…

Нет ответа. Кто бы сомневался. Когда это его молитвы бывали кем-то услышаны?

Ему придется жить дальше, не прощенным богами и отвергнутым людьми, жить, хотя пока он и не знает как, - то ли пресмыкаясь, как червь, то ли пожирая падаль, как гиена, то ли затаившись в холодной мокрой тине, как аллигатор, выбор невелик. Что заставило его думать, что он сможет жить как человек, как обыкновенный человек?

Конечно же, он слышал, как Шарлиз подходила к запертой двери и звала его. Кажется, она тревожилась. Может быть, думала, что он наложил на себя руки? Глупая девочка, у него не достанет на это храбрости, добровольно предстать перед создателем, взглянуть ему в глаза и спросить у него наконец – «За что?». Но впустить ее, произносить какие-то слова, видеть ее было невозможно, довольно уж и того, чему она уже стала невольным свидетелем. А он не сможет, никак не сможет больше держать лицо, сил просто уже не осталось, никаких, а уж если еще она вломится в его душу с неуклюжими утешениями, для него наступит конец. Закончит тем, что упадет на колени к ее ногам и спрятав лицо в мягких складках сатинового платья, будет давясь слезами рассказывать ей все с самого начала, всю свою никчемную жизнь, от начала до конца, тщетно пытаясь хоть как-то оправдаться, ища в ней помощь, поддержку и защиту, в которых ему всегда было отказано. Может быть, _ее_ ему и удастся убедить. Хотя даже внутренний голос со смехом отмахнулся от его жалких оправданий, как от нелепой, кое-как нагроможденной одна на другую лжи. Не было весомых причин убивать, насмешливо сказал ему голос. Не ищи способ себя обелить, представить себя невинной жертвой обстоятельств, потому что ты черен – черен до мозга костей, исчадие ада, откуда в тебе взяться чему-то светлому, скажи? Ты таков и был таким всегда. Ты поддался ненависти… да, просто поддался ненависти, которая ослепила тебя и не оставила места для чего-то другого, потому и убил. Не было никакой необходимости. Никогда не было. Посмотри правде в глаза. Ты просто чудовище, неспособное вынести, что где-то на поверхности люди просто живут – любят, заводят друзей, создают семьи, ходят друг к другу в гости, улыбаются солнечному свету. Поэтому ты всегда будешь приносить им несчастья, просто чтобы разрушить их тихий мирок, просто из зависти, из обыкновенной пошлой зависти. Скажи себе правду – ты таков, каков есть, ты ни во что не ставишь их жизни, никогда не ценил их и уже не станешь, и ты имеешь право быть таким, ведь ты только возвращаешь назад крошечную частичку той ненависти, которую явил тебе мир. И не о чем жалеть. Ты только воздавал по заслугам человеческим существам, которые пытались переиграть тебя. А почему нет? Прихлопывают же люди комара, если он сосет их кровь, нимало не стесняясь того, что у маленького крылатого вампира тоже были собственные планы на вечер. А в чем разница? Ты не человек и можешь обращаться с людьми как с иным, отвратительным видом существ, от которых один лишь вред…

Она сказала, она признала – у меня не было иного выхода!

Не смеши.

Противно слипаются мокрые ресницы, и жжет, нестерпимо жжет в груди, как будто в сердце вонзились острые шипы – это терновый венец, должно быть, возложили на его сердце и отправили на свою собственную маленькую Голгофу – идти, спотыкаясь и падая, и нести свой крест к месту, где оно испустит последний вздох. Можно нашептывать себе какую угодно сказку. Только ничего это не изменит. Он чудовище. И без толку ныть и стонать «нет». Он чудовище. И не имеет никакого отношения к человеческому племени. И ничуть, ничуть о том не жалеет. Он и не хотел никогда быть человеком. Кажется, не хотел. Он не помнил вообще, чего именно он хотел и искал в этой жизни. Славы? Уважения? Могущества?

Я хотел быть как все, жалобно прошептал он, съежившись и сжимая ладонями виски. Я хотел, чтобы они любили меня. Хоть кто-нибудь. Хоть немножко. Хоть самую малость. Просто хотел быть как все. Почему мне нельзя? Почему?

Потому что ты не человек, и с тобой покончено. Ты сделал свой выбор и закрыл последнюю дверь. Призрак одолел и поглотил тебя. Посмотри в зеркало – там никого нет. Там пустота, и так и должно быть, и так будет всегда. Потому что все закончилось, не за что больше сражаться, ты больше не человек. И незачем тебе искать их общества и сетовать на непонимание. Они никогда и не поймут. Они другие. Ты для них чужак. Кровавый убийца. И так оно и есть. А разве любой человек не кровавый убийца для комариной стаи? Просто между делом… а чтобы не кусали…

Но она верит мне, верит, так может быть, еще не все потеряно?

Может, еще не поздно? Лир предал самое святое, свое родное дитя, но когда он раскаялся и рухнул на колени, то был ведь прощен. Ведь так же? Тот, от кого он отвернулся первым, нашел в себе силу и благородство понять его и простить самую непоправимую ошибку. Пока рядом есть человек, способный простить, не может быть все, все потеряно.

Какая разница, глупец? Она заблуждается. Она молода и доверчива. Она не знает жизни. Вот и все. Ничего это не значит. Просто запуганная девушка предпочла закрыть глаза на жестокую правду, что впустила в свой дом смерть, и смерть виртуозно играла ей этюды на рояле, скрашивая долгие вечера, когда она томилась бездельем и тревогой… Она не понимает пока, что как раньше никогда уже не будет. Смерть стояла на страже у ее двери и охраняла от самой себя, от смертоносности собственных холодных пальцев, но этому должен придти конец… должен, пока он не причинил зло единственному человеку, который когда-либо заступался за него.

Найти в себе силы и уйти… вот, что он должен делать. Пресечь это позорное малодушие. Какое право он имел привязываться к кому-то, какое право имел питать какие-то надежды обманом и хитростью вползти в чье-то сердце? Тем более, в сердце невинного чистого ребенка. Ему он тоже может разрушить жизнь… разве не так? Он же воплощенное зло. И он доказал это сам себе.

Уйти… куда? О, лучше всего в преисподнюю. Может быть, там никто не станет смеяться над ним. Лучше попасть в дантов ад с кипящими котлами смолы, чем этот вечный мучительный стыд. Они расклеят по городу эти свои бумажки, и конечно же, от них никакого проку, они не для того, чтобы найти иуду за двести франков, они просто насмешка и напоминание, что против него уже выдвинули на клетку вперед свою центральную пешку не менее жестокие и коварные игроки в чужие судьбы. Просто чтобы сделать ему больно, что чудесным образом удалось, спору нет. Чтобы он воображал, кто еще случайно наткнется на это подробное издевательское описание и вздрогнет от отвращения, вспомнив о нем все самое худшее. Прочтет ли Кристина? Станет ли ей жаль его, или она сморщит носик, будто около нее раздавили клопа, и на всякий случай возьмет своего виконта под локоть, чтобы он вел и защищал ее… от кого, от него? Можно подумать, он чем-то угрожал ей. Или угрожал? Одним своим существованием в ее жизни, существованием в ее жизни тьмы и дыхания смерти за спиной. Прочтет ли мадам Жири? Вздохнет ли с горечью, что он не оправдал ее надежд? А на что ж она надеялась? Что он станет ручным крольчонком, по гроб жизни благодарным ей за спасение, послушным и смирным? Все, кто когда-либо знал его, получат свою порцию развлечения. И еще скажут смеясь – наш Призрак снова взялся за старое. И он ничего не может с этим поделать. И Шарлиз тоже читала… ей прочитали. И ничуть не легче оттого, что она много раз видела его. Она привыкла и видеть – и не смотреть. Видеть и не вдумываться в то, что она видит. Но они подкрепили мерзкое зрелище своими словами, чтоб уж наверняка, чтобы еще крепче припечатать его позором, выжечь его нечеловеческое лицо у нее в мозгу.

Так стыдно. Так больно. И хуже всего тишина. Ни единой ноты, ни отзвуков забытых мелодий, ни фантастических адажио, ни пения воображаемой увертюры. Если музыка не вернется, ему незачем жить. А он не слышал ничего, кроме насмешливого шепота Евы в голове, но в нем было музыки, лишь презрение да издевка.

_«Нет, это он, вот этот призрак Смерти,_

_Которого на свет я породила,_

_Чтоб он усеял землю мертвецами, -_

_Поверг его! Да будут же над ним_

_Проклятья всех живущих, и в мученьях_

_Пусть он бежит в пустыню, как бежали_

_Из рая мы, пока родные дети_

_Не умертвят братоубийцу! Пусть_

_Горящими мечами херувимов_

_Преследуем он будет дни и ночи!_

_Пусть все плоды земные превратятся_

_В его устах во прах и пепел - змеи_

_Устелют все пути его, - листву,_

_Где он главу усталую преклонит,_

_Усеют скорпионы! Пусть он грезит_

_Во сне своею жертвой, наяву -_

_Зрит лишь одно - зловещий образ Смерти!_

_Пусть все ручьи, когда, сгорая жаждой,_

_Прильнет он к ним нечистыми устами,_

_Ручьями крови станут! Пусть стихии_

_Его врагами будут! Пусть живет он_

_В мучениях, в которых умирают,_

_А смерть ему пусть будет хуже смерти!» (с) Дж.Байрон_

Так бы им и следовало его прозвать. Призрак Смерти. Не Призрак Оперы. Раз он ушел из Оперы и унес смерть с собой в мир, так было справедливее называть его.

Заметила ли Шарлиз, что ее беды начались, когда она впустила его в свою жизнь? Стоило б ей увидеть в этом знамение.

И он был Лир, и его седая давно не стриженая борода свешивалась до самых колен… потому что он стоял на коленях, сгорбившись, с заведенными за спину руками и опустив голову на плаху, и видел только, как мимо него проходили все, кого он любил когда-то, и читал в их взглядах одни лишь ненависть и гадливость. «Ты предал меня и принес мне смерть, жестокую смерть, я страдала», - горько прошептала Корделия и ушла, и все, что он мог видеть, заволокло туманом от наполнивших глаза слез. «Если б не твоя глупая гордыня, отец, я была бы жива»,- с укором сказала Регана, проходя мимо него, и он даже на мгновение уловил тонкий аромат ее духов. «Если ли б ты не вверг меня во искушение, я не сделала бы того, что сделала, и не совершила бы зла, не убила бы родную сестру, и сама бы не закололась, и была бы жива, это твоя вина, твоя, живи с этим теперь – еще пять минут, пока палач не опустит топор»,- холодно проронила Гонерилья. «Я был бы зряч, если б ты не разрушил мой мир, упрямый гордец»,- с осуждением проговорил Глостер. Они все уходили, оставляли его одного, потому что никому из тех, кем он дорожил, он не принес добра, одни лишь беды и смерть.

- А Кристина? Разве я не отпустил Кристину? – почему-то вскричал он с отчаянной мольбой, хотя у Лира и не было никакой Кристины, и он не помнил сейчас, откуда вдруг всплыло это имя в его памяти. Только палач, услышав его крик, гулко рассмеялся под своим черным капюшоном, закрывавшим лицо: «Ты гордишься тем, что не совершил зла, которое собирался? Великолепное доброе дело – один-единственный раз передумать совершать зло!». И палач, содрогаясь от хохота, опустил топор на его оголенную шею. Так быстро. И не больно совсем, только сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, и он закричал от ужаса и проснулся. Один, свернувшись калачиком на узкой жесткой койке, потеряв счет времени, один в тишине и густой, как чернила, равнодушной тьме.

–

–

– К тебе гостья, Кристина.

– Да, мадам Валериус, иду.

Девушка в шелковом розовом платье светло улыбнулась, порывисто вскочив со своего места, увидев, кто пришел навестить ее. В уютную комнатку, которую ей оставалось занимать меньше месяца, входила высокая сухощавая женщина в черном.

– Мадам! – прелестная сияющая девушка пылко устремилась к гостье, но остановилась, увидев, как та бледна и печальна, и ее улыбка тоже поблекла. – Что-то случилось?

– Мэг… - проговорила мадам Жири, не поздоровавшись с воспитанницей и тяжело опускаясь на стул. – Не приходила ли она к тебе, Кристина?

– Нет… я не видела ее, хотя как раз и думала о ней, нам нужно поговорить, но не получилось, Рауль… Мадам Жири? Что с Мэг?

– Она… вчера не вернулась, ушла и не вернулась. Я ходила в полицию. Объездила больницы. Никто не видел ее, никто о ней ничего не знает. Ее нигде нет.

– Мэг… пропала? – растерянно произнесла Кристина. Мадам Жири в отчаянии закрыла лицо руками.

– С ней что-то случилось, я знаю, что-то случилось, что-то страшное, ах, моя девочка, моя бедная девочка… - простонала она.

Кристина с нежностью коснулась плеча немолодой женщины, но не придумала, чем поддержать ее. Часы отсчитывали секунды, мерно раскачивался маятник, и только его цокающий звук нарушал тишину, да еще неровные вздохи отчаявшейся матери, чье дитя растворилось где-то в вечно голодной пасти огромного города, и неизвестно, вернется ли когда-нибудь домой.

– Все обойдется, - наконец нерешительно проговорила Кристина, чувствуя, что говорит что-то глупое и неловкое. – Мэг… она умница, она не даст себя в обиду.

Мадам Жири молча покачала головой, словно говоря – сколько на свете злых людей, которым легче легкого справиться с хрупкой, юной, порхающей как златокрылый мотылек девушкой, одним щелчком могут они сбить всю пыльцу с нежных крылышек или походя раздавить его между пальцев. Это не настойчивому кавалеру отпор дать, и не усмирить завистливых товарок, подсыпавших пшено в балетные туфельки, чтоб не слишком возгордилась от первого успеха.

– Мне кажется, с ней было что-то неладно последнее время, - глухо произнесла мадам Жири. – Я спрашивала, она не говорила, твердила, с ней все в порядке… я думала, может быть, девочка влюбилась, вот и вздыхает, с кем не бывает в ее-то годы…а вдруг она попала в беду, а я даже не знаю, в какую. Что я за мать после этого?

– Мадам, вы… вы замечательная мать, уж я-то знаю! – воскликнула Кристина, вскакивая и нежно обвивая колени пожилой дамы, опустившись около нее на холодный пол, и ее шелковые юбки пышным колоколом легли вокруг нее – словно лепестки осыпавшейся розы. – Вы самая добрая, самая мудрая мать в мире. Мэг знает это. Она обязательно найдется.

Длинные пальцы мадам Жири рассеянно коснулись каштановых кудрей девушки. Она ничего не сказала, не возразила и не улыбнулась, только прикрыла устало глаза.

Кристина не могла заменить ей Мэг. Кристина хорошая девочка, но не ее, не родная девочка, не плоть от плоти. Всего только доброе, милое дитя.

– Она не говорила с тобой, - поняла мадам Жири и болезненно вздохнула, утратив последнюю слабую надежду. – Я надеялась…подумала, а вдруг она поделилась с тобой?

– Я не видела ее несколько недель, - со стыдом призналась девушка. – Свадьба… отняла все время. Мне жаль.

– Не твоя вина.

– Все равно жаль. Если б я не была эти дни так занята собой… я могла бы что-то знать, - Кристина виновато спрятала лицо, обнимая женщину, отчасти заменившую ей мать. Та не ответила, только угрюмо качнула головой, словно отказываясь слушать изъявления запоздалого и бессмысленного раскаяния.

– Мадам Жири? – вдруг шепотом произнесла девушка, отрывая голову от коленей сидящей женщины. – Вы можете сказать мне одну вещь?

Едва заметное пожатие бессильно опущенных плеч в ответ, и Кристина нерешительно кашлянула, но все-таки, чуть заикнувшись поначалу, прошептала свой вопрос.

– Мне Мэг сказала, что тогда… когда сгорел театр, что она спускалась вниз, с другими, и что там никого не было. Это правда?

«Какое это имеет значение» - сказали глаза мадам Жири, но она выдавила устало:

– Мне она сказала то же самое…

– Значит, он жив? – робко спросила девушка.

– Он?

– Ангел Музыки, - заговорщически шепнула Кристина, испуганно оглянувшись через плечо, словно тот мог вынырнуть из тьмы настенного зеркала, вызванный, как истинный демон, звуком произнесенного вслух имени.

– Какая чушь…

– Я не знаю, как его звать. И не хочу звать Призраком. Пусть остается Ангелом…

– У меня пропала дочь, Кристина. А ты все еще не выбросила из головы детские сказки.

– Простите… - она опустила голову, смутившись, и зарделась от неловкости. – Мне казалось…ох! Мне показалось.

Мадам Жири помедлила, но решилась и со вздохом обронила еще несколько фраз.

– Он был небезразличен мне, как младший брат. Когда у тебя будут свои дети, ты поймешь, как эта привязанность отличается от любви к своему единственному ребенку.

Кристина покраснела, осознав, что она никак не включена в список тех, кого строгая дама-балетмейстер полагала своей семьей.

– Если же тебе небезразлично, разорвала ли его толпа, - жестко продолжила Жири, и на мгновение ее взгляд стал прежним – прямым и властным, - тебе следовало бы задержаться и посмотреть самой.

– Вы правы, - уныло шепнула девушка.

– Пустое, Кристина… Забудь. У тебя-то теперь все хорошо.

– Я… может быть, мне поговорить с Раулем? У его семьи связи. И деньги. Знаете, они порывались не раз вызвать меня в полицию, мне сказал его брат, мой будущий деверь, но Рауль велел им оставить меня в покое. Он может заставить их перевернуть Париж. То есть, я так думаю, что может, - неуверенно добавила она.

– Попроси… я попросила бы о помощи кого угодно, вплоть до лютого врага, если б это помогло Мэг вернуться ко мне живой и здоровой, - и голос этой сильной женщины задрожал. И сразу спала маска высокомерия и уверенности в себе, которой она всегда твердо встречала любопытные взгляды, навсегда спала маска с выражением непоколебимого упорства, говорившая – я знаю нечто неизвестное вам, и ничто не заставит меня рассказать об этом, пока я не сочту нужным. По впалой щеке поползла одинокая слеза, и Кристина робко, боясь обидеть ее уже тем, что заметила, протянула женщине белоснежный платок. На среднем пальце ее тонкой руки сверкнуло переливчатым блеском сапфирное кольцо.

– Я попрошу Рауля, - пообещала она. – Верьте, мадам, наша Мэг непременно вернется. Рауль сможет все устроить, и они ее найдут, обязательно найдут. Я… - Кристина оглянулась на мгновение и осеклась, сдавленно ахнув, словно холодные костлявые руки вдруг сжали ей горло. – О Боже, - пробормотала она, и кровь отхлынула от ее лица. – Там!

– Что?

Кристина молчала, прильнув к ногам старшей женщины, ее тело колотили судороги нервной дрожи. Мадам Жири раздраженно нахмурилась, увидев застывший ужас на лице воспитанницы – совсем, как прежде, в те времена, когда их общим домом была Опера. Вот ее Мэг, она всегда смотрела на вещи здраво. Ей никогда не мерещились тени по углам, и услышав голос ангела, поющего в ночи, она запустила бы в него подушкой.

– Что там, Кристина?

– Он, - ответила девушка чуть слышно. И ее нежный голосок малиновки треснул сломанной сухой веткой. – Он вернулся. Там, в зеркале.

– Кристина! – строго воскликнула мадам Жири. – Возьми себя в руки!

– Я видела, - упрямо прошептала Кристина, и глаза ее широко распахнулись, вглядываясь в зазеркалье. Мадам Жири глянула ей через плечо, но кроме отражения коленопреклоненной девушки и черного силуэта, принадлежавшего ей самой и похожего на сломанную обгорелую спичку, там никого не было.

– Там никого нет, Кристина.

– Уже нет, - согласилась она тихо. – Но он был там секунду назад, я видела. Он смотрел на меня оттуда, и я не сошла с ума, честное слово, я в своем уме. Но он был там, в своей белой маске.

– Его белая маска лежит у меня дома, в сундуке… - ответила мадам Жири, с сожалением глянув на бывшую подопечную

– У него было много, разных. Я видела. Мадам, не уходите! – но старшая женщина высвободилась из рук, обхвативших ее колени, и встала.

– Мне пора, Кристина. Вдруг моя Мэг… даст о себе знать. И прости, что у меня нет времени на твои детские страхи. Если **_он_** вернется, передай ему, что я всегда желала ему добра, даже если ему казалось, что это не так. Но я думаю, Кристина, что он либо в могиле, либо занят собственными делами, и не станет продолжать играть в прятки с девочкой, которая так и не повзрослела. Смотри!

Жири подошла к зеркалу и сняла его с креплений. Позади была глухая стена.

– Там никого не может быть, Кристина. Мы не в Опере, где сотня тайных проходов. Ты видела тень собственного платья и ничего больше.

Девушка сникла, но в который раз упрямо покачала головой.

– Не платье. Я видела человека, и он стоял там. Это был он.

– Ну кланяйся ему от меня, Кристина. Полагаю, если б он хотел тебе зла, ты уже сполна хлебнула бы горя.

Мадам Жири взяла свою трость и в последний раз окинула взглядом прислоненное к стене зеркало, – она не стала вешать его на место, – и девушку, из счастливой улыбающейся невесты вмиг превратившуюся в ту запутавшуюся девочку, которую магнитом тянуло лететь на огонь и сжечь свои крылья в пепел.

– Выходи скорее замуж, Кристина, - холодно сказала на прощанье мадам Жири. - Молодой муж лучше, чем кто-либо другой, будет караулить твой сон. И оставь **_его_** грешную душу в покое. Дай ему жить, если он жив, или покоиться с миром, если он ушел в небытие.


	29. Глава 29

29. Глава 29.

– Я налью себе?

– Да наливай. Так куда ты подевал девчонку, Робер? Проклятие, она была мне нужна. И это ты увел ее, и никто после того ее не видел, она не вернулась домой. Этого еще мне не хватало! Только не говори, ради Бога, что после прискучивших афер с приданым и брачными договорами ты переключился на убийства на сексуальной почве. Мне хватит и одного маньяка.

Высокий молодой мужчина, плеснув на дно своего бокала дорогой коньяк, удобно развалился в кресле, свободно вытянув свои длинные ноги, обутые по последней моде в лаковые штиблеты цвета свежесмолотого кофе. Он лениво улыбнулся сварливой горячности Жювиля и томно приподнял одну бровь.

– Признаться, мне еще никогда не доводилось насиловать женщин и после заметать следы, заталкивая расчлененное тело в бочку из-под капусты. Да по правде сказать, у меня и не было такой необходимости, так как до сих пор моей единственной заботой было приглядывать, чтобы они сами прежде не изнасиловали меня, - с насмешливым самодовольством заметил Робер.

Комиссар поморщился, не скрывая, что манеры его гостя не вызывают у него ничего, кроме отвращения.

– Избавь только меня от подробностей твоего успеха у противоположного пола, Робер. У меня этому увлекательному вопросу и без твоего хвастовства посвящена толщенная папка. Так где она, где мадемуазель Жири?

– Откуда мне знать? Мы простились очень мило, довольные друг другом. Она ушла домой. Сожалею, но я не стал ее провожать до самой двери, это не входит в мои обычаи. До самой двери я провожаю только будущую невесту, чтобы эффектно проститься с ней на пороге, не осмелившись даже войти обогреться, и в результате поразив ее до глубины души деликатностью моего обхождения. И то это имеет смысл зимой или под проливным дождем. Иначе девица должным образом не впечатлится, и мое драгоценное время будет потеряно напрасно.

– Избавь меня… - с досадой отмахнулся Жювиль. Робер пожал плечами и зевнул, потянувшись, как сонная пантера, затем сделал глоток обжигающей нёбо янтарной жидкости из бокала и устроился поудобнее, приготовившись слушать. Комиссар подавил презрительную гримасу и заметил с подколкой.

– Должно быть, ты не рассчитал убойную силу своего очарования, Робер, и девушка просто убежала из Парижа куда глаза глядят. Теперь она уже видимо добежала до самой Тулузы.

– Девушка была от меня без ума, - возразил тот, безмятежно разглядывая коньяк на свет, и на бокале вспыхнули медно-красные искорки. – Вас обманули, Жювиль, если это и арманьяк, то вовсе не тридцатилетней выдержки. Двадцать лет, от силы двадцать пять. Он еще не дозрел.

– Не отвлекайся, Робер. Мы говорим о деле.

– Ах, ну да, - неохотно вздохнул тот, бросив любоваться медным отливом напитка и повернув голову к комиссару. – Так что вы от меня хотите? Где мадемуазель Жири? Не имею понятия. Бог с ней, какая разница, если нет дочери, осталась мать.

– Ну и на кой черт мне ее мать? – сердито спросил Жювиль.

– Как это на кой черт? Вы хотели, чтобы блондиночка познакомила меня с моей будущей возлюбленной? Мама это сделает не хуже. Это будет менее романтично, но зато респектабельно.

– Не городи чушь, Робер. Я разговаривал с этой особой, Жири, ее высекли из гранитной породы, это скала, связываться с ней - форменное самоубийство.

– Скажите, что ее дочка у вас, - предложил лениво развалившийся красавец и снова пожал плечами, затем допил коньяк, который только что нещадно раскритиковал, и удовлетворенно потянулся. – Она сразу станет шелковой, если вы так скажете. Мамаши всегда трясутся над своими девочками, будто те проглотили бриллиантовый аграф.

– Не притворяйся глупее, чем ты есть, - раздраженно бросил комиссар. – Я полицейский, а не шантажист. Не говоря уж о том, что девчонка может объявиться в любую минуту, и провалить всю мою затею парой сдуру ляпнутых слов.

– Странно, мне показалось, что вы и так действуете как шантажист, Жювиль, - насмешливо протянул молодой человек, наслаждаясь тем, как гневно побагровел комиссар и как заиграли желваки на его скулах.

– Робер, ты не забыл, что я в два счета могу отправить тебя на каторгу?

– Разве я вам больше не нужен? – скромно поинтересовался тот, и его рот тронула ехидная улыбочка, от которой комиссара открыто передернуло. Но ради дела он сдержался.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты, мелкая сошка, помог мне выловить настоящую, крупную рыбину. И при этом меньше разговаривал и больше делал, и главное – делал то, что я скажу, и не лез со своими глупыми советами. Я за это прикрою глаза на твое баловство, проваливай только из Парижа, а я забуду про твои шалости с дамским полом. И не равняй семнадцатилетнюю глупышку, которую может любой школяр заставить плясать под свою дудку, и Жири, которая сама скрутит кого угодно в бараний рог. Такие железные вдовушки наловчились отличать блеф от настоящих угроз лучше нашего, и прежде чем падать в обморок, хорошенько дают сдачи.

– Так и не угрожайте ей, - отозвался Робер, ничуть не оскорбившись на выпады комиссара, словно такое обхождение было в порядке вещей. – Моя последняя невеста, которая должна была сделать меня графом и миллионером, пока вы не вмешались и не испортили мне трехмесячный филигранный труд по ее совращению, была сорокадвухлетней вдовой, и это ничуть не помешало ей потерять голову и кинуть к моим ногам все свое состояние. Еще и уговаривала взять его. Жаль… может, я бы и остепенился при таких-то миллионах. Стал бы чудесным семьянином.

– Ха! Это с супругой, которая на десять лет тебя старше?

– Да ради Бога, не один ли черт. Я перевидел их столько, что мне осточертели всякие, и молодые и старые, и красотки и уродины. А уж в темноте они точно все на одно лицо. Зато она была богата и ввела бы меня в высший свет. Так что, Жювиль, можно сказать, вы разбили мое нежное сердце. Ну и графини де Лансель естественно тоже, жестокий вы человек.

– Помолчи, паяц. И ты предлагаешь мне соблазнить Жири? Тьфу, скажешь с тобой, - фыркнул Жювиль, ужаснувшись собственной фразе – так и вообразил, как он вьется вокруг сухопарой дамы, пытаясь затащить ее костлявую красоту в свою постель, - то бишь, - поправился он, – чтобы ты соблазнил Жири, и мы смогли вертеть ею, как куклой?

– Не скажу, что мне это в удовольствие, рассыпаться бисером перед этой долговязой цаплей, но чтобы вас порадовать – могу.

– К черту, не надо меня радовать, Робер. Кстати, откуда ты взял, что она долговязая?

– Имел честь полюбоваться на нее. Дама - крепкий орешек. На такую нужно как минимум две недели. Лучше больше. Раньше она не сдастся, хоть сунь ей под одеяло самого Аполлона Бельведерского.

– Стой, Робер! Чертов ты болтун, - топнул ногой комиссар, вставая, и мрачной тучей, готовой разразиться громом и молниями, навис над своим безмятежно улыбающимся гостем. – Ты познакомился с Жири-старшей? Где? Когда?

– Хм. Трудно настраиваться на нужный лад, ни разу не взглянув на даму своего сердца. Я и заглянул на огонек к мадемуазель Дайе. По дороге к вам.

– Какого черта, Робер? – заорал тот, сотрясая кулаками над головой молодого красавца, который вяло отклонил гладко зачесанную голову подальше от бурной комиссаровой жестикуляции. – Что еще за новости? Ты хоть знаешь, чья она невеста и с какой осторожностью тут нужно действовать?

– Спокойно, Жювиль. Все в порядке. Девочка и правда красавица, так что ваше задание меня несказанно развлечет.

– Черт, - комиссар утер пот со лба. – Черт. Я знал, Робер, что ты непроходимый тупица, который способен только кружить головы старым девам своим сладкоречивым пустозвонством. Но ты превзошел все мои ожидания.

– Остыньте, – лениво отмахнулся молодой человек. – Все идет просто великолепно. Девица пребывает как раз в нужном расположении духа, тут и труда-то никакого не нужно. Пару деньков, чтоб она должна до белого каления, и затем от первого знакомства до постели пройдет… хм, минут этак пятнадцать. Ладно, полчаса, но это с учетом, что нужно еще будет поймать извозчика и добраться до спальни.

– Довольно, Робер, противно слушать.

– Как угодно, мой повелитель. Шахерезада не настаивает, она, признаться, думала, вас это развлечет.

– Меня бы развлекло, если б только ее жених не носил фамилию Шаньи. Твоя оплошность может стоить мне карьеры. А тебе – удара шпагой в сердце на дуэли. Тут нужно действовать осторожно и только наверняка. Но явиться к ней домой! Безумие это, вот что.

– Да ладно, не преувеличивайте, Жювиль. Сами мне еще спасибо скажете.

– Все, хватит, рассказывай все и по порядку. До мелочей! – затрясся от возмущения комиссар.

– Хм… рассказ до мелочей противен моей артистической натуре. Я вошел через черный ход, прошел мимо древней старушенции, которая там за домовладелицу, но она туговата на ухо, так что я беспрепятственно оказался в доме. Мадемуазель устроилась очень славно, скажу вам, дом обшарпанный, но внутри уже попахивает большими деньгами. Должно быть, ваш Шаньи обеспечил невесту и новой мебелью и безделушками.

– Ближе к делу.

– Только что вы просили мелочи, - возмутился Робер.

– Мелочи – по делу! К черту мебель и безделушки.

– Ладно. Я думал всего лишь взглянуть на девицу, чтобы понять, что она за птица такая, и как при знакомстве себя вести, чтобы очаровать ее. Собственно, мне, чтобы раскусить даму, достаточно пары беглых взглядов. Опыт как-никак.

– Робер, - предупреждающим тоном начал комиссар. Тот ухмыльнулся, дав понять, что дразнит комиссара нарочно.

– Девица оказалась загляденье, недаром на нее клюнул богатый виконт. Правда, излишне экзальтирована и сентиментальна. Но для дела это лучше всего, из таких веревки можно вить. Хотя будь я на месте виконта, меня бы эти ахи и вздохи уморили в два счета – скука смертная. Ну да это дело вкуса. Тем более, она и правда хорошенькая.

– К делу, - вернул комиссар рассказ в нужное ему русло.

– У нее была гостья, эта самая дылда с постным лицом, Жири. Вот это была бы настоящая задачка, это уж не романтически настроенная семнадцатилетняя вертихвостка, а дама серьезная, такая ничего не побоится, и голову ей не заморочишь. По крайней мере – легко не заморочишь. А каким взглядом она меня одарила, будто у меня грязь под ногтями, ей-богу.

– Она тебя видела? – воскликнул Жювиль, едва не подскочив на месте.

– Ну, по правде сказать, она видела меня уже на улице и никак не смогла бы связать меня с тем типом, которого мадемуазель Кристина углядела в зеркале. Но я ей все равно не понравился. Впрочем, а кто ей вообще нравится?

– Робер, боюсь твой рассказ можно слушать, только имея под рукой сердечные капли, - взвыл Жювиль, страдальчески закатывая глаза.

– Удовлетворитесь арманьяком, хоть он и недодержанный.

На этот раз комиссар последовал совету и щедро налил себе коньяка, который и выпил залпом, выдохнул и надолго закрыл глаза, размышляя.

– Продолжай. Что ты там нес за чушь про зеркало?

– Ну, это не моя вина, дружище, вы сами дали мне прочесть показания Шаньи по делу об убийстве певца. Признаюсь, они тянут на целый роман, мир потерял в виконте великого Расина современности, так емко и так живописно изложить свои удивительные приключения.

– Во-первых, я тебе не дружище. Во-вторых, говори про зеркало, а не про виконта.

– Вы не даете мне развернуться и поразить вас своим рассказом, - пожаловался Робер. – А ведь он вышел бы зловещим и восхитительным, как германские легенды о привидениях. Ну хорошо, продолжаю. Дамы сами меня раздразнили. Мне было чертовски скучно слушать из-за занавески их воркотню. Но очаровательная мадемуазель первой заговорила о вашем протеже, чью будущность вы столь рьяно стремитесь обеспечить. И я поддался соблазну, каюсь, каюсь. Дылда Жири сидела ко мне спиной, и как раз отлично перекрывала мадемуазель Кристине весь обзор, поскольку та тыкалась мордашкой ей в колени, как новорожденный котенок. Я всего лишь немножко подвинулся, только и всего. У нее в простенке стоит зеркальный платяной шкаф, в который я и заглянул, и как раз ребром к нему под носом у моей прелестной будущей возлюбленной на стене висит зеркало. Должно быть, крошка не прочь полюбоваться собой. Признаюсь честно – я горжусь, я умудрился отразиться в обоих, что требовало изрядной ловкости, так что мадемуазель вообразила, что я сижу там, в зеркале, как бармаглот. Они даже сняли зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что меня там нет, и я не приплюснут там в пучеглазую камбалу, между кирпичной кладкой и посеребренным стеклом. Плохо все-таки не знать простейших законов физики. Пока они суетились, я нырнул назад за штору и спокойненько отправился к вам. На сем мой рассказ и окончен. Девица взволнована и кипит от нетерпения. Через денек она сама будет рыскать по Парижу и искать для вас вашего Призрака.

– Она решила, что это был он? Так легко?

Робер помахал белой маской.

– В прошлый раз я прихватил у вас одну из улик. Кстати, подарите мне заодно портрет моей любимой, я отдам сделать с него миниатюру, и поклянусь ей, что нарисовал ее сам в часы досуга. Женщины это любят.

– Ты лжешь на каждом шагу, - тяжело вздохнул комиссар. – Ты «случайно» решил разыграть мадемуазель Дайе, поэтому «случайно» прихватил с собой маску. Кому ты рассказываешь сказки, Робер, мне? Я таких как ты десятки отправил на каторгу и имен их не помню. А ты думаешь, меня можно запросто провести.

– Хм, ну пожалуй, у меня была мысль немного поразвлечься, но она оформилась окончательно, только когда я увидел зеркала, будто созданные для того, чтобы морочить головы любительницам страшных рождественских сказок.

– Понятно. Все, молчи, я должен подумать.

Робер приподнял брови, словно интересуясь – о чем тут еще можно думать, и подлил себе коньяка.

– Мне придется избавиться от Жири, - наконец проворчал комиссар. – Во-первых, не исключено, что наша малышка все ей разболтала, и мамаша отправила ее подальше из города, а сама делает вид, что суетливо хлопает крыльями, разыскивая дочурку. Что она при этом думает – одному богу известно, но она дама не промах, недаром преступник сидел за ней много лет, как за каменной стеной. Во-вторых, она не верит в сказки, и ваша дурацкая эскапада могла вызвать у нее подозрения. Плюс она видела вас у дома мадемуазель Дайе. По-всякому выходит, что вдова смешает мне все карты. Кстати, раз уж ты подслушивал, она не обронила ничего такого? Мол, видала Призрака, привет тебе от него, милая воспитанница? Нет?

– Нет, - откликнулся Робер. - Из ее слов выходит – она не знает, где он.

– Тогда она нам совершенно бесполезна, - задумчиво вынес свой вердикт Жювиль.

– Хм, если это вы намекаете, чтобы я взял на себя дылду, то увольте. Соблазнить могу, хотя и неохота. Но убирать – это не моя специфика.

– Идиот ты, Робер. Или удачно делаешь вид. За кого ты меня держишь? Просто я дам ход делу о шантаже и противлении свершению правосудия под предлогом, что вскрылись новые обстоятельства. Собственно, я мог сделать это давно, но такие козыри стоит придерживать. Вот и пригодится. И наша мадам Жири отправится в тюрьму. В конце концов она покрывала убийцу и шантажиста, так что она далеко не невинная овечка. Даже если суд после ее оправдает, а это уж не моя забота, то все равно на некоторое время она будет ограничена в перемещении и переносе досужих сплетен, и не сможет наставлять доверчивую мадемуазель Дайе на путь истинный. А мы пока будем готовить наши сети. Черт, я хочу уйти в отставку в блеске славы, как великий сыщик, который извлек Призрака Оперы из-под земли и на тарелочке передал в руки прокурору. Вот, кстати, взгляни. Наш убийца во всей красе. Не думаю, что портрет точен, его по памяти рисовали мои орлы, которым в вечер пожара посчастливилось побывать в опере, а память у них не самое сильное место. Ну да думаю, приблизительно похож.

– Мама! – искренне восхитился Робер, едва не подавившись очередным глотком. – И вы хотите сказать, что этот обаятельный господин похож на меня? Спасибо вам огромное, Жювиль. Вы мне несказанно польстили.

Комиссар с довольным видом рассмеялся.

– Грим и театральный парик делают чудеса.

– Понятно. Хорош, ничего не скажешь, - заметил Робер. – Брр. У мадемуазель Дайе тонкий вкус, однако. Пожалуй, я пересмотрю избранную линию совращения прелестной невинности, Жювиль. Спасибо, что показали мне _это_, а то я едва не ошибся, вот был бы номер. В этой крошке бушуют нешуточные страсти. Тут не вздохи под луной нужны, а хватать за волосы и с первобытным рычанием тащить в пещеру. Кстати, тут ничего не пишут о вашем убитом певце и прочих принятых в Опере развлечениях. Почему?

– А к чему? Все равно так этого негодяя не найдешь, он слишком хитер. Это я больше для красоты расстарался, пусть побесится, это ослабляет способность соображать. Да и к чему мне, чтобы какой-нибудь мелкий жандарм из предместья случайно наткнулся на него и приписал себе всю славу поимки Призрака Оперы? Нет… пусть они параллельно ищут никому не интересного убийцу никому не интересного Жеро, и если случится чудо, и Призрак вдруг попадется им в руки, я успею перехватить его, пока они не сообразили, что поймали большую, ценную рыбу. А мы будем действовать согласно нашему плану. На него я возлагаю больше надежд, чем на скучные поиски иголки в стоге сена.

–

– Эрик…

Кто-то звал. И так странно слышать свое имя, как будто он забыл его, а потом снова вспомнил после долгого, долгого перерыва. И ведь ночь? Или нет? Стук сердца в ушах приутих, и дыхание, сбившееся, как после быстрого бега, медленно восстановилось. Кошмарный сон, только и всего. Всего только сон. Сколько их уже было. Сколько их еще будет. Просто еще один страшный сон, который забудется к утру. И кто-то звал, и он не помнил, проснулся ли он потому, что его позвали, или он сначала вынырнул из своего персонального кошмара, а потом уже услышал знакомый голос. За дверью тихо зашелестело платье, шагов он не услышал, словно ступали на цыпочках, мягко и бесшумно. Что там говорил внутренний голос про малодушие? Что он должен делать? К черту внутренний голос. Он соскользнул с узкой для него койки, из-за которой затекло все тело, с неодобрением заметил, что заснул не раздеваясь – давно с ним такого не случалось. И судорожным рывком, едва не сорвав ноготь, он дернул щеколду в сторону.

Шарлиз обернулась на металлический лязг. Лицо ее в ореоле колеблющегося света свечи выглядело бледным и осунувшимся, похудевшим – остались одни глаза да узкий треугольный подбородок, и он впервые подумал, что чудовищным было не только вломиться в ее жизнь, но и оставить ее наедине с ворохом забот совсем одну, пока он спрятался и лелеял в своей душе ад, распаленный нахлынувшим отчаянием. И что? Он заполучил леденящий кровь кошмар, а она уже бледно-зеленая от усталости, как кожура первых яблок.

«Не испытывай мое терпение, - шепнула судьба, и он ощутил ее холодное дыхание на своей щеке – или это был просто сквозняк? – Выбирай. Уходи отсюда и умри в одиночестве. Или останься и сойди с ума. Хочешь? Нет? Если нет, то вставай. Иди, ползи, карабкайся, только не останавливайся, иначе тебе конец.»

– Что-то случилось? – спросила девушка приглушенным голосом, в котором тем не менее явственно слышалась тревога. Он отступил назад, в спасительную тень своей комнатушки, но она вошла вслед за ним и огляделась, ища, где бы пристроить свечу. Наконец, поставила ее на низком подоконнике, оглянулась и быстро охватила его цепким взглядом, от которого он не успел – да и некуда было - уклониться. Взгляд этот отличался деловитым спокойствием, словно хозяйка перед наступлением зимы перетряхивает, окидывая наметанным глазом, шерстяные вещи - не завелась ли моль. Наверное, она что-то для себя решила, потому что добавила немного виноватым тоном. – Должно быть, мне послышалось.

Эрик утешил себя тем, что при таком освещении она не сможет заметить, как он смущенно отводит глаза. Тут не нужен был острый ум, чтобы догадаться, что он вскрикнул наяву, не только во сне. Смешно. Грозный Призрак скатывается все дальше и дальше на дно. Что там, еще глубже, он будет бредить, заговариваться или подвывать, как слюнявый идиот, протягивающий руку за медным су на церковной паперти? Уж не пора ли заводить тесную дружбу с месье Дантсом, чтобы он устроил ему местечко в приличном сумасшедшем доме, где к постояльцам не слишком суровы? Смешно. И еще он не имеет понятия о времени. То ли близится утро, то ли за полночь, то ли поздний вечер.

– Есть хочешь?

Наверное, все-таки поздний вечер, - решил он.

– Нет.

– Ну да, еще ты мне заболей, с меня и двух пациентов будет довольно, я конечно собиралась стать медицинской сестрой, но боюсь, что не успела научиться ничему полезному, кроме как правильно ставить градусник, но кажется, это слабо помогает, хотя и создает ощущение собственной значимости, - ее речь текла так быстро, что кружилась голова ее слушать. Видно, Шарлиз сама почувствовала, что слова выскакивают у нее, как горошины из стручка, потому что слабо улыбнулась и вздохнула, успокаивая нервы. – Пойдем. Раз тебе удалось отоспаться, я сдам тебе пост. Потому что, откровенно говоря, я сейчас здесь и умру.

Эрик не очень понял, что она намерена караулить - если выставить часовых, как вокруг разбитого в джунглях лагеря, то смысла в том все равно никакого не было. Но пошел за ней все равно, пока она продолжала сбивчиво говорить.

– Жеан заснул, не тормоши его. Девушку с переломом – вот уж не знала, что Франц оставляет пациентов и дома – я еле-еле накормила и успокоила, хотя она все равно смотрит на меня так, как будто я спустилась к ней на метле и откармливаю на убой, специально чтобы потом позавтракать ее сладкими косточками. Ее лучше оставить в покое. Францу, бедняге, совсем худо, если так и будет продолжаться, придется послать за нормальным врачом, хотя я уже боюсь не только врачей – собственной тени. Пока, думаю, можно попробовать обойтись своими силами. Пригляди за ним несколько часов, если сильно устанешь, разбуди меня под утро, там вон холодная вода и ткань для компрессов, а я ушла спать, ужин в кухне, голодовкой истязать себя незачем. Все, доброй ночи.

– Но…- открыл рот и закрыл его. Шарлиз все равно удалилась. Понятно теперь, что она имела в виду. Оставила его караулить горячечный сон своего заклятого врага. Замечательно. «Скажи спасибо, что не подавать утренний кофе Раулю де Шаньи», - насмешливо подсказал он сам себе. Разум не внял увещеванию, и отозвался гневным протестом. Проклятый самодовольный лекаришка… память об унижении заставила болезненно содрогнуться. Только он так и не придумал, чем этот протест выразить - не в Опере, задник не столкнешь, и в грим несмываемых чернил не плеснешь, и мышку в ящик с косметикой не подбросишь, как бывало доставалось многострадальной Ла Карлотте. И что толку возмущаться, девушка наверняка не станет его уговаривать, встанет и будет со слипающимися глазами и качаясь от усталости сама дежурить у постели больного. Она не возражала, даже когда он сидел у нее на шее несколько недель подряд, бездельничая и предаваясь черному унынию. Такой наверное и правда нужно в медсестры, с привычкой взваливать на себя чужие заботы.

Дантс метался в жару, но томиться около него сиделкой Эрик не собирался, много чести. Живой, ну и хорошо. Даже зависть шевелилась на дне души - себе бы так. Стала бы Шарлиз суетиться вокруг него, если б это он свалился в горячке и бреду, а не этот надутый лекарь-недоучка? Наверное, да, стала бы. И даже постаралась бы ничем не выдать своего отвращения. Рука невольно коснулась щеки, словно ища там след ее прикосновения, и пусть оно не было нежным, все равно, это не важно, почти не важно, оно было настоящим, потому что предназначалось действительно ему, а не обольстительному красавцу в маске, к которому когда-то тянулась Кристина, и который был насквозь пропитан ложью. Он не обольщался, девушка всего только пыталась успокоить, но это ничего. И хотя он тогда был как в тумане, уж очень было больно, все равно в коллекцию приятных воспоминаний… туда, к сладкому ощущению Кристининых губ, прижавшихся к его. Так давно… он с сожалением провел пальцем по губам, но воспоминание вернулось только слабым отголоском – а скоро и вовсе будет казаться, что это было вовсе не с ним или в другой, прошлой жизни. Но все равно пока еще его можно вызвать в памяти, если закрыть глаза и позволить ему всплыть на поверхность и на время отодвинуть безрадостную реальность. Можно попробовать вернуть оба воспоминания сразу, тогда ощущение получится совсем новым, неизведанным… До чего ж все-таки глупые мысли лезут в голову. Завидовать Дантсу, который бормочет чушь и не отличает день от ночи? Верх безумия, глупое недостойное мальчишество, больше ничего. Он встряхнулся и потянул к себе с полки толстый том, ища, чем бы занять себя, чтобы от безделья не клонило в сон. Книга оказалась медицинской – ну да и не удивительно, в доме врача ведь оказались. Перелистал на букву «г» - горячка, умилился предложению раздобыть где-нибудь десятка два пиявок для больного, даже и рисунок прилагался, куда их сажать и сколько потом держать. Ах, сейчас бы под Оперу, там в озере этого добра сколько угодно, да еще каких, здоровых, сытых, размером с раскормленного ужа. Признаться, он с немалым удовольствием скормил бы им Дантса, лишь бы те не отравились, бедняги, и не умерли в страшных мучениях, откушав крови предателя и доносчика.

В углу захныкал маленький Жеан, и Эрик, отложив книгу, доставившую несколько и впрямь утешительных минут, наклонился над ребенком.

– Тише, тише, не шуми… она устала, твоя мама… не шуми.

Что это ты несешь? Сошел с ума?

Да нет, нет… я помню, просто дай помечтать…

–

В это время Кристина Дайе в отчаянии смотрела на осколки зеркала, рассыпавшегося водопадом серебристых брызг у ее ног. Всего лишь хотела повесить на место… поднялась на цыпочки, потянулась, а оно выскользнуло из рук и разбилось. И все, теперь она стоит посреди мерцающего озерца осколков, которых не склеить, и знает, что это неспроста, что это знак, поданный ей свыше.

– Рауль, - прошептала она жалобно, но его не было рядом. Она не поранилась, но все равно сердце у нее упало и не желало больше подниматься.

Приметы более зловещей она не знала. Разбил зеркало – жди беды.

А если кто разбил большое зеркало?


	30. Глава 30

30. Глава 30.

Первая мысль, когда она открыла глаза и обнаружила, что солнце уже стоит высоко над горизонтом, беспощадно извещая, что половина дня уже истрачена понапрасну, была рассеянно-удивленной, - где это она, как попала сюда и чей это вообще дом. Когда схлынули тягучие остатки сна и вернулось ощущение времени и пространства, Шарлиз обрела воспоминания о событиях прошлого дня и всех дней, что были прежде, и тогда все, чего ей вмиг захотелось, это снова зажмуриться, забиться поглубже в угол, откуда ее никто не посмеет вытащить, и заснуть или хотя бы притвориться спящей. Она уже намереваться так и сделать, но потом припомнила о том, что несчастный Франц, заблудившийся в темных переходах между жизнью и смертью, оставлен на попечение Эрика, который, вполне вероятно, и думать забыл о ее поручении. Пришлось подниматься на ноги и одеваться, ворча под нос весьма изобретательные комментарии по поводу обоих, среди которых ни один даже с большой натяжкой не мог быть признан комплиментом. Почему мужчины так упрямы и непримиримы? Что за блажь вовлекаться в нелепое, никому не нужное противостояние, когда самое время подумать о более насущных заботах? Почему бы им не отложить свои ссоры на потом? Лишь бы существовало только это потом.

Она затянула потуже корсаж широковатого платья, чтобы оно не висело на ней, как на вешалке, кое-как пригладила волосы и взглянула в зеркало, откуда на нее уставилась мрачная особа с видом взъерошенного боевого петуха – тронь, так заклюет. Кажется, это и называется «встать не с той ноги», - задумчиво решила Шарлиз, вдоволь налюбовавшись собственным сердито сморщенным носом. Впрочем, кто ее упрекнет? Разве мало у нее поводов впасть в черную меланхолию? Пусть только скажет кто-то, что нету. Как раз самое настроение подробно объяснить, в чем именно они состоят, и что она думает как о собеседнике, так и обо всех, кто ей эти поводы для беспокойства создал.

Произнести «доброе утро» приветливым тоном ей удалось плохо. Если точнее, вовсе не удалось и больше походило на поздравление по поводу наступившего конца света, высказанное самым задушевным и искренним образом.

– Что Франц? – проворчала она, заглянув в соседнюю комнату, раньше служившую доктору столовой, а теперь, всего лишь за одну ночь кажется превращенную то ли в кабинет, то ли в архив, по крайней мере, она машинально собрала с полу целый ворох разбросанных листов, которые устлали пространство белым с чернильно-синими узорами ковром. Эрик оторвался от своего занятия и взглянул на нее с легким недоумением. – И не говори мне, что ты не помнишь никакого Франца, - заметила она, истолковав его взгляд в пользу своих недавних предположений, что несчастный больной был забыт немедленно после того, как она упала без сил на кровать и мгновенно уснула.

– Ничего твоему эскулапу не сделалось, он живучий, - проговорил Эрик и сердито поджал губы, хотя она не поняла, в чей адрес в основном было направлено неудовольствие, ее или Франца, а может, и обоих. Впрочем, если подумать, Эрик на роль того, на ком можно сорвать дурное настроение, подходил плохо. Во-первых, разозлится, так ответит – мало не покажется. Во-вторых, жалко, ему и без нее вчера досталось несколько сюрпризов от госпожи Пандоры, авансом, ни за что ни про что. Это если не думать о садовнике, а она о нем пока думать не собиралась, потому что это было опаснее, чем переворачивать камни, под которыми мирно подремывало семейство скорпионов. Лучше пока эти мысли отодвинуть в сторону, до лучших времен, лишь бы только они наступили. Франц тоже удар на себя явно не примет, поскольку все так же не приходил в себя – она как раз приоткрыла дверь в его спальню и тяжело вздохнула. Зрелище не внушало большого оптимизма, о том, чтобы ему идти на поправку, еще даже и речи не шло. Хорошо хоть, не хуже. Она тронула пальцами его лоб – все такой же горячий, долго смотрела ему в заострившееся лицо в надежде уловить проблески сознания, но он пребывал в собственном мире, где не было места тревогам реальности, и где Моник наверное была жива. Бедный. Закравшееся в сердце сочувствие пинком изгнало оттуда сгустившийся сумрак тоскливого раздражения, порожденного многочисленными заботами, чувством бессилия перед обстоятельствами и неуверенностью в завтрашнем дне. Она осмотрелась, пытаясь угадать, заглядывал сюда Эрик хоть один раз за долгую ночь или посчитал, что это ниже его достоинства – тратить время на своего ненавистного обидчика. Сыщика из нее не вышло, все как будто лежало точно на тех же местах, как она оставила накануне, но с Эрика сталось бы аккуратно вернуть все в первоначальный вид, чтобы она не дай бог не решила, что он проявил слабость и исполнил неугодную ему просьбу. И спросишь прямо – не ответит. Она махнула рукой на вопрос, по большому счету сейчас второстепенный. Как уж есть, так есть. Шарлиз приоткрыла окно, впуская в комнату свежий воздух, постояла немного и вышла, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь. По крайней мере, умирать пока Франц как будто не собирался, и тревожное нытье под ребрами, с которым она входила к нему, отступило.

Эрик косо посмотрел на нее и саркастически усмехнулся.

– Как видишь, я сдаю тебе твоего лекаря в точно таком виде, в каком он достался мне в распоряжение.

– Я догадываюсь, что ты предпочел бы удержать хоть фунт его плоти в возмещение твоих услуг, - буркнула она, - но это было б уж слишком по-шекспировски, он же не купец Антонио, а ты не Шейлок.

– Я удержу свою плату из тех двухсот франков, которые он собрался получить за мою голову, - с презрительной насмешкой заметил Эрик.

– Оставь, Франц не тот человек, который станет пятнать себя ради денег, - отмахнулась Шарлиз с досадой. Ей казалось полнейшей бессмыслицей продолжать тратить порох на пальбу в воздух, и все из-за пустого недоразумения, пусть обидного, но все же совершенного не со зла. Если только она не ошибалась в ком-то из тех людей, которых считала друзьями. Если только Эрик и правда неповинен в убийстве жандарма. Если только Дантс не имел никакой задней мысли, кроме как защитить ее и поднять меч на защиту справедливости. Эрик упрямо качнул головой, не собираясь сдаваться.

– Ах, ну да. Как же это я запамятовал. Это же ради торжества правосудия.

Явно пора было перевести разговор на что-нибудь другое… Взгляд ее упал на груду листов, подсказавших ей повод, как на некоторое время закрыть спорную тему.

– Я вижу, ты занялся письмами? – он сразу же отозвался, чуть ли не с радостью, будто только и ждал этих ее слов. Ох, кажется, не она одна нынче утром искала, на ком бы отыграться.

– У меня неожиданно выдалось несколько свободных часов. Даже целая ночь, - сказал он так едко, чтоб она ощутила себя кровопийцей, прямо-таки заставившим непричастного человека совершить утомительное заупокойное бдение у тела усопшего, который ему вовсе не родственник. Еще немного, и она бы и правда усовестилась, чему немало способствовал вид его запавших от бессонной ночи глаз, по крайней мере, того, что она сейчас могла свободно лицезреть, но потом раздумала и решила, что все-таки краснеть ей не из-за чего, в конце концов, чьим гостеприимством они сейчас пользовались, разве не Франца?

– И что там, в этих письмах, расскажешь? – спросила Шарлиз, решительно оставив без внимания намек на черствость ее натуры, тонкий, как трехсотлетний дуб. По правде – она не уверена была, что хотела бы знать. Но все равно спросила, раз уж Эрик совершил подвиг Геракла и перевел их. Вздохнув и поморщившись, словно переход на эту тему не доставлял ему ни малейшего удовольствия - впрочем, она верила, что так оно и было - Эрик отбросил всякое ехидство и принял серьезный тон.

– Там много чего есть, Шарлиз. И в основном такое, что нам бы не стоило читать, чтобы крепче спать по ночам. Например, вот это, - он положил перед ней лист, исписанный острым, как акульи зубы, почерком. – Здесь человек, который судя по осведомленности является правой рукой прусского канцлера, интересуется способностью Франции продержаться хотя бы три месяца, если начнется война, и получает исчерпывающие сведения о вооружении, количестве солдат, времени, достаточном, чтобы мобилизоваться и отразить первые атаки. Здесь вот, тот же человек дает указания внедрить своего помощника в окружение маршала Лабефа. А здесь упоминается твой старый знакомый барон де Неш, который при ближайшем рассмотрении его сомнительной личности под благопристойной личиной эксцентричного попечителя больницы для неимущих вовсю занимался шпионажем. То, что он вхож в высший свет парижского общества, ему весьма в том помогало, и в его цепкие руки стекались тайны военного ведомства, которые полагались надежно сокрытыми от нежелательных свидетелей. Вот она твоя «плууша», которая вызывала у тебя столько негодования своей несуразностью. Простейшая анаграмма. «Послужи нашему делу, иначе твоему беззаботному существованию придет конец». История шантажа, интриг и шпионажа, вот что такое эти письма. Каким образом твоя шустрая тетушка перехватывала не ей предназначенную, да еще и шифрованную переписку, известно лишь ей. Наверняка не простой почтой письма ходили, но она до них добралась, твоя милая родственница, которая так славно заботилась о своих племянницах, что удосужилась поинтересоваться их жизнью, только когда ей понадобился лазутчик. Да, кстати говоря, и ей лишь известно, с какой стороны игральной доски она стоит. Играет она черными за Францию, или белыми, за наших восточных соседей, которые оставили за собой право первого хода. Еще письмо. Здесь обсуждается как глубоко на запад после победы будет перенесена граница Прусии и уже даже решено, кто станет после распоряжаться там от имени прусского Вильгельма. Это вот послание отправлялось в солнечную Испанию, кроме всего прочего, эти крысы закулисные спят и видят, как посадят там на престол ручного короля, который будет есть у них с рук, как канарейка. Одним словом, захватывающее чтение. Тут еще много чего есть, но думаю, этого достаточно, ведь так?

– Это значит… - тихо произнесла Шарлиз срывающимся голосом, - ведь это значит, что…

– Что намечена война, и что заканчивается последняя подготовка к тому, чтобы она была проведена успешно, - жестко ответил Эрик, прервав ее заикающиеся речи, и без колебаний называя вещи своими именами. – Уже все решено, осталось назвать время – когда именно это произойдет, и повод - из-за чего как будто бы это произойдет. На самом деле это не важно. В Эльзас уже назначен прусский наместник. А их принц уже собирает вещи для отбытия в Испанию, где ему расчищают теплое местечко на троне.

– Что же нам делать? – в растерянности проговорила девушка, глядя на Эрика расширенными от потрясения глазами, в которых застыло непередаваемое выражение ужаса и надежды, как будто она ждала, что он, как фокусник, морочит ее только затем, чтобы потом ловким движением руки вытащить из рукава припрятанную карту, и все уже окажется гораздо более простым и совсем нестрашным. Она не учла только, что Эрик не больше, чем она, знал, что им делать. Более того, ничего делать он и не собирался. А если и собирался, то только вот что…

– Лучше всего – покинуть Париж, а лучше Францию вообще, - сказал он спокойно, будто предлагал прогуляться в Булонский лес. – Пусть воюют. Пусть делают, что хотят, лично мне абсолютно безразлично, кто будет натирать мозоли на филейных частях, восседая на троне. Наш император мне не сват и не брат, а оказаться между ним и Бисмарком мне никак не интересно. В Париже точно оставаться незачем.

– А люди? – воскликнула она.

– Какие еще люди?

– Обыкновенные, простые, ни в чем не повинные люди! Они будут гибнуть ни за что, а ты предлагаешь тихонько улизнуть отсюда, как ребенок, разбивший банку с вареньем, прячется от родительского гнева?

– Ради Бога. Шарлиз. Неужели ты так наивна, что думаешь, что существует способ вмешаться в ход событий? Их можно разве что ускорить или отдалить. Например, можно отнести письма в «Паризьен», и война будет объявлена оскорбленным Наполеоном буквально завтра. Возможно, это было бы к лучшему, потому что в планы противной стороны это не входит. Иначе бы эти письма никто не искал, потому что на их появление они ответили бы первым залпом из пушек, вот и все. Раз они имеют какую-то ценность, значит, пока кто-то вовсе не хочет, чтобы активные приготовления к войне стали достоянием общественности. Да и имена таких исключительно порядочных людей, как барон, тоже стали бы всем известны, так что им пришлось бы спешно раствориться в воздухе. Возможно, так мы и поступим, отправим их в газету, но только когда сами будем далеко.

– Я не могу так поступить… - дрожащим от волнения голосом сказала Шарлиз, чье растерянность деловитое спокойствие Эрика только усугубило. Он так говорил, как будто об обыденных вещах, как будто все это ничего не значило, и никак его не касалось. А она не могла… не могла просто бежать без оглядки, бросить все на произвол судьбы… а что все? Дома у нее больше не было. Ее единственная сестра покоилась в могиле. Все, что осталось от нее, ее ребенок, находился рядом с ней, и она могла взять его с собой куда угодно. Почему нет? Из патриотизма? Упрямства? Страха перед будущим? – Я не могу… – прошептала она.

– Почему? – резко спросил у нее Эрик, и в его глазах вспыхнули недобрые огни. – Наполеон тебе родной дядюшка? Тебе не все равно – он или другой?

– То, что ты говоришь, звучит, как предательство. Все равно что бросить в беде друга. Это ведь моя страна.

– Будешь любить ее на расстоянии. Что ты ей должна? Она одарила тебя богатствами, почетом, отеческой заботой? Здесь прольется кровь, и не чья-нибудь отвлеченная кровь. Ты будешь день за днем терять людей, с которыми разговаривала только вчера. И возможно, в конце концов тебя саму настигнет чей-то случайный выстрел. Ради чего? Ты и так сделала больше, чем могла. Заставила понервничать людей, которые сидят так высоко, что ты для них мельче песчинки. Можешь считать, что помогла родине деморализовать врага. А теперь самое время убираться отсюда.

– Из Франции?

– Хотя бы куда-нибудь в мирную провинцию, подальше с дороги, чтобы не наступили невзначай. Ты такая маленькая пешка, Шарлиз, что тебя даже не заметят, когда раздавят сапогом.

– И ты не считаешь унизительным это… бегство? Мужчина ведь… должен защищать свою страну. Разве не так? – проговорила она, но ее уверенность в своей правоте неуклонно таяла. Разъяренные псы грызлись за кость. Не разумнее ли маленькой кошечке вскарабкаться на самое высокое дерево и там переждать, пока сильные раздирают друг друга клыками? Но только она-то все-таки человек… Эрик порывисто встал, прошелся на комнате, и она заметила, что он вовсе не так спокоен, как ему хотелось казаться. Еще как нервничал, только из-за чего? Она не была уверена, что знает правильный ответ. Но уж точно его не мучили сомнения высокоморального и патриотического толка, судя по тем словам, который вырывались у него, злым, отрывистым словам, полным презрения к тому миру, частью которого он никогда не был, а теперь наверное – никогда уже не будет. Бено закрыл за ним последнюю дверь. Если он сумеет открыть ее, это будет поистине чудо.

– Не смеши. Я ни этой стране, ни любой другой не должен ничего. У меня есть собственные планы, как провести остаток жизни, и дарить его ни Наполеону, ни кому другому я не намерен. Неужели я должен принести себя в жертву, чтобы человек, которого я не знаю и который мне глубоко безразличен, уселся на испанский престол? Да хоть мавра чернолицего пусть посадят на трон, что мне с того.

Он в раздражении сгреб со стола свои черновые записи, оставив только оригиналы, швырнул лишние бумаги на жаровню и чиркнул спичкой. Они занялись легко и за какую-то минуту съежились и почернели. Шарлиз не знала, что сказать. Ни правды, ни справедливости, как выяснилось, не существовало. То, что где-то в мире существует нечто абсолютное, какая-то непререкаемая истина, оказалось пустой легендой, сказкой о Граале. Она грустно смотрела в лицо Эрика, полускрытое маской, но все равно заметно искаженное холодной яростью человека, которого заставляют сражаться с тем, что заведомо сильнее него.

– Если я скажу, что считаю своим долгом отнести письма в полицию прямо сейчас, чем бы это для меня не кончилось? – наконец медленно проговорила Шарлиз и испытующе глянула на мужчину, который кочергой разгребал пепел, проверяя, не уцелел ли хоть один клочок. Он пожал плечами, не глядя на нее. Она настаивала. – Что ты стал бы делать?

– Ничего. Значит, так тому и быть. Если ты думаешь, что тебе позволят это сделать, попытайся. Я же обещаю достойно похоронить то, что от тебя останется. Если останется.

– Вдруг бы мне повезло?

– Непременно повезет. Это будет весьма героическая гибель. Ты останешься в памяти потомков в одном ряду со знаменитой Жанной д'Арк, - заметил он, скривив рот в издевательской усмешке. Нет уж, она не собиралась кончать жизнь самоубийством, напрасно он так подумал. И вообще спрашивала не потому, что в ней пробудилась тяга к геройству, просто хотелось бы знать, до какой степени ей стоит на него рассчитывать. Станет ли он мириться с тем, что у нее могут быть собственные взгляды на то, что для нее лучше? А может быть, просто однажды он решит, что собрался с духом и может начинать строить свою жизнь заново, без чьей-либо помощи? Что ж, пока этот момент не наступил. Пока он открыто рассчитывает, что куда бы она ни направилась, ей понадобится чья-то помощь. Что правда. Особенно, если Франция действительно погрузится в хаос войны.

– Я согласна.

– С чем? – удивился он, ожидавший долгого и упорного ломания копий.

– Уехать. А письма отправим почтой в газету, только не в «Паризьен», иначе их наверняка перехватят. В газетку помельче, а уж они разберутся, что с новостями делать.

– Это разумно, - признал Эрик, подумав. – Не стоит связываться с «Паризьен».

– Только пусть Франц придет в себя, мы не может оставить его в таком состоянии.

– Каждый день на счету, но столько их уже потеряно понапрасну, что еще день или два вряд ли что изменят, - с неожиданным миролюбием отозвался Эрик. Видимо, он уже не ждал получить принципиальное согласие на свой план, так что в мелочах готов был поступиться. А может ему самому требовалось время. Кто знает, что он сам оставлял в Париже, ведь такого не бывает, чтобы человека совсем ничего не привязывало к месту, где прошла вся его сознательная жизнь.

–

Белокурая девушка с белым, как мел, но все равно прехорошеньким личиком сердечком неподвижно лежала на кровати и губы ее заметно подрагивали, будто она близка была к тому, чтобы расплакаться навзрыд.

– Я принесла вам поесть, - сказала Шарлиз, пытаясь говорить помягче. Кажется, раньше она так же старательно ласково говорила с Мари. Как с малым ребенком, который чуть что – ударится в слезы, которые час потом не унять. Девушка подняла на нее родниковой голубизны глаза.

– Мадемуазель Шарлиз, прошу вас… пожалуйста… помогите мне.

Чистый, совсем еще юный голос. Но в глазах ее недетская глубина и неприкрытый страх, эта девочка тоже видела тьму вблизи. И за ее невинной полудетской внешностью скрыта рано повзрослевшая, хотя и испуганная женщина. Шарлиз осторожно присела на край постели, следя, чтобы не потревожить ненароком туго забинтованное место перелома. Девушка покусывала губы в мучительном колебании и, видимо, до смерти боялась довериться ей. Шарлиз осторожно подтолкнула ее говорить дальше:

– Не беспокойтесь, мадемуазель, все, что будет в моих силах, я сделаю… Поскольку месье Дантс мой хороший друг, мой долг позаботиться о вас вместо него.

– А кто это, месье Дантс? – тревожно спросила та, замирая, как кролик перед удавом. Ее глаза впились в лицо Шарлиз, ища в нем ответ, как будто он значил для нее много, очень много. Ее жизнь.

Шарлиз удивленно поглядела на юную блондинку. Но та как будто пребывала в здравом уме и имя Дантса ей и правда ни о чем не говорило. И ответа она ждала, как помилования. Помедлив, Шарлиз стала объяснять:

– Врач, в чьем доме мы сейчас и находимся. Его зовут Франц Дантс. Я на правах гостьи. Вы – насколько я могу судить – на правах пациентки. Разве не он привез вас сюда?

– Я не помню. Должно быть… я была не в себе.

– С вами произошел несчастный случай?

– Кажется… кажется, да, - девушка смущенно отвела глаза, и Шарлиз поняла, что она не настроена обсуждать в подробностях, что с ней стряслось. Так что лучше вернуться к первоначальной теме.

– Так о чем же вы хотели меня просить?

Девушка тревожно глянула на дверь, будто беспокоясь, что ее признание подслушает посторонний. Колеблясь, посмотрела на Шарлиз, и снова закусила губу, будто не зная, на что решиться. Наконец, неуверенно произнесла:

– А вы… ему кто? Вы его жена?

– Месье Дантса? – переспросила Шарлиз удивленно. Ведь только что как будто четко сказала ей – гостья. Или девушка тут… кхм, кто ж ее знает, вдруг не только на правах пациентки? Молодая, хорошенькая, может быть, имела виды на симпатичного благовоспитанного доктора, а тут на тебе – явилась какая-то рыжая особа и ведет себя по-хозяйски. Но блондинка покачала головой и, хоть это и невозможно, - кажется, побледнела еще больше.

– Нет. Не месье Дантса. Его. – Короткое слово прозвучало тяжело и веско и упало между ними неподъемным камнем, медленно покатившимся в пропасть. Разве только глухое эхо не отозвалось из бездны при падении. Его… его…

Выбор был невелик. Если отбросить Дантса и двухмесячного ребенка мужеского полу…

– Эрика? – Шарлиз недоуменно приподняла брови, уставившись на девушку, которая кажется сама испугалась того, что только что сказала.

– Я не знаю, как его зовут, - прошептала она. – Но это… ужасный человек.

Шарлиз усмехнулась. Исчерпывающее определение, пожалуй, и отметающее последние сомнения.

– Тогда вы действительно имеете в виду Эрика, - заметила она. – Он успел вас напугать? Не обращайте внимания, ничего он вам не сделает.

– Вы не знаете, на что он способен, - сдавленно прошептала Мэг.

«Это я-то не знаю?.. Хотела бы я не знать.»

– Успокойтесь, мадемуазель, - мягко произнесла Шарлиз, осторожно взяв девушку за тонкую ладошку и накрыв своей. – Вам ничего тут не угрожает, поверьте мне. Вас никто не обидит. Вы знали его раньше?

Мэг колебалась. Эта молодая женщина с убаюкивающим ласковым голосом, внушающим доверие, не передаст ли она Призраку каждое ее слово, и не придется ли ей сполна ответить, если она нарушит его приказ? Между тем, рыжеволосая девушка улыбнулась почти задорно и сказала ей:

– Я и так вижу, что знали, можете не думать так мучительно над уклончивым ответом. Не бойтесь меня, пожалуйста. Догадываюсь, что вы имеете какое-то отношение к оперному театру. Я угадала?

Вот так просто... Мэг потрясенно отрыла рот. Слишком много тайн понастроено на пустом месте. Секреты Полишинеля…

– Я балерина, - ответила она нерешительно и глянула на Шарлиз с затаенным невысказанным вопросом – что та еще знает? Шарлиз обнадеживающе улыбнулась.

– Ну тогда видимо вы до смерти запуганы вашим Призраком. Успокойтесь. Вы не в Опере, и тут вы в безопасности…. насколько это вообще в наше время возможно. Как вас зовут?

– Мэг… - тихонько ответила младшая девушка и снова глянула с опаской на дверь.

– Мэг, ради Бога, перестаньте смотреть на меня, как будто у меня за спиной черные крылья. Я уже поняла, что вы узнали в Эрике вашего ужасного Призрака. Оставьте его в покое, да и все. Что он вам наговорил?

– Чтобы я никому не смела рассказывать, кто он…

– О, ну это знакомая песня, - Шарлиз с облегчением махнула рукой и легковесно улыбнулась. Даже от сердца у нее немного отлегло, когда хоть что-то стало понятно и оказалось вопросом пустяковым и не стоящим внимания. Просто одна маленькая балерина встретилась со своим старым кошмаром, и заодно боится всего, что этот кошмар окружает, включая и саму Шарлиз. Она объяснила, не без лукавства посмеиваясь, словно наличие мелких собственных секретов забавляло ее. – Эрик трясется над своими тайнами, как скупец над сокровищами, как будто бы его история не попала во все газеты, где ее может прочесть любой желающий, а уж перепутать его с кем-то – видит Бог, трудно. А мне уже и самой интересно, расскажет он когда-нибудь сам или нет.

Мэг смотрела на нее каким-то странным и тяжелым взглядом, и Шарлиз поняла, что вовсе не успокоила ее. Может быть, немного развеяла ее страх, но оставалось ее что-то темное и тяжелое, как комок мокрой глины. Ненависть на дне чистых, ясных, как колодезная вода, светло-голубых глаз. Здесь было нечто большее, чем просто ужас перед всесильным и жестоким существом, державшим весь театр в ежовых рукавицах и заставлявшим каждого непререкаемо следовать железной воле негласного хозяина. Здесь было что-то личное. И неспроста она хотела знать, кем приходится ему Шарлиз. Потому что друг Эрика – ее враг. Враг Эрика – ее друг. Кажется, так. Иначе не читала бы она сейчас такое отвращение в ясных голубых озерцах.

– Кто он вам? – снова спросила Мэг, на этот раз уже не столь неуверенным и дрожащим голосом. Скорее, потребовала ответа и даже приподнялась на подушках в ожидании.

Искушение солгать было сильным. Просто чтобы взглянуть, как вытянется хорошенькое сердцевидное личико и поблекнет в глазах небесная лазурь. Но потом очнется Франц и поди потом докажи, кому какую долю правды она выдала, да и зачем.

– Дальняя родня, почти кузен, - сдержанно повторила она привычную отговорку.

– А. Тогда понятно… - протянула Мэг с какой-то неприятной интонацией, которая не понравилась Шарлиз.

– Что именно? – бросила она с непривычной для нее резкостью.

– Понятно, почему вы его защищаете, - голубые глаза не скрывали осуждения, словно Шарлиз у нее на глазах пыталась подкупить правосудие и помешать ему восторжествовать. – Он не знает жалости. Не знает удержу ни в жестокости, ни в коварстве, и растопчет кого угодно, всякого, кто станет у него на пути. Однажды, быть может, это будете вы, хотя вам и кажется сейчас, что вас-то он не тронет. Кристине тоже так казалось. Пока он силой не утащил ее в свое логово.

– И что, растерзанный труп Кристины давно склевали вороны? – вскипела Шарлиз. Мэг воззрилась на нее в недоумении и умолкла. Кто такая Кристина, догадается и трехлетний ребенок. Та самая газель, у которой глаза с поволокой и длинные локоны. Хрупкая Корделия. Корделию звали Кристиной. Красивое имя. Красивая, должно быть, девушка. Увидев, что заставила Мэг испуганно застыть, Шарлиз сбавила тон. – Что с ней сталось, с вашей Кристиной, она жива, здорова?

– Да… Но что было бы с ней, если бы ее жених не бросился вслед за ней? – и Мэг посмотрела на Шарлиз так, словно большая половина вины за переживания подруги лежала на ней, даже глаза ее гневно потемнели, став почти синими. Шарлиз могла бы возразить, что история сослагательного наклонения не терпит, но не стала, какой в этом смысл. Мэг, надо полагать, защищает подругу. Кого защищает она? Преступника, которого разыскивает полиция? Отлично, мадемуазель Оллис, отлично, продолжай в том же духе, ты далеко пойдешь…

– Что было бы? Может, в мире стало бы на одного счастливого человека больше? – печально переспросила она у Мэг, вспомнив бездонные глазищи девушки на портрете. Такую бархатную бездну рисуют тем, кого безумно любят, и в чьих глазах таится и рай и ад, и смертный приговор, если «нет», и вечное благословение, если «да».

– А как же Кристина? – возмутилась Мэг. – Ее счастье, что же, разменная монета? Почему она должна была пожертвовать всем ради чудовища, которое только и может, что убивать, унижать, крушить чужие жизни?

Да, это правда, наверное… Как же Кристина. А как же Эрик? Бедное чудовище. Ночным кошмарам негоже проливать собственные слезы.

– Я бы тоже озверела, если б от меня все шарахались, как от чумной, - сказала она.

Мэг сверкнула глазами, не была бы прикована к постели, наверное, подскочила бы как ужаленная. Очевидно, ей было, что сказать, и сказать громко. Перечислить все причиненные им беды. Все совершенные злодейства, и не забыть расписать их ярчайшими красками. Если бы только не боялась, что _он_ услышит. И за что же ты его так ненавидишь, маленькая балерина? И почему так беспокойно бегают твои глаза, словно ты сказала далеко не всю правду? Каждому по своей маленькой тайне? О, эти вопросы еще будут заданы, не сомневайся.

– Вы хотели просить меня о чем-то? – сухо спросила Шарлиз, поднимаясь на ноги.

– Да… Только обещайте, что не скажете ему!

О боже. Сколько патетики. Шарлиз невольно поморщилась.

– Не скажу, - пообещала она.

Наверное… а там кто знает. Честность, кажется, нынче не в цене.

– Мне нужно отнести записку, домой, - Мэг вновь вернулась к проникновенному жалобному тону, только он уже не трогал Шарлиз, как поначалу. Не было тут хрупкой пугливой девочки. Была женщина, в чьей душе ослепительными языками взметались всполохи внутреннего огня. Но она еще не отвыкла быть кроткой трогательной малышкой, - удобная маска, за которой не видно ее самой, маска не хуже Эриковой. Даже лучше, не каждый ее заметит. И что в ее просьбе такого таинственного? Ах, ну да, какая же она недогадливая. Чудовище выяснит, где она теперь живет и делать ему больше нечего, кроме как однажды в беззвездную полночь явиться под ее окно и завыть ужасным голосом, а потом… ну потом, наверное, загрызть ее, как положено приличному оборотню. Исключительно в порядке личной мести.

– Право не уверена, что смогу вам помочь, - задумчиво произнесла Шарлиз. – Послать-то мне некого. Франц болен. Чудовище – смею думать – бегать по поручениям не согласится, - шпилька все равно вырвалась, помимо ее воли. Язык действовал шустрее, чем она успевала его прикусывать, и как обычно норовил сболтнуть лишнее. Мэг поникла

– Моя мама наверное с ума сходит. Она не знает, где я… думает, со мной стряслось что-то ужасное.

Маме Шарлиз посочувствовала. Когда жива была ее мама, Эстер, то тоже не находила себе места, если дочурка умудрялась дотемна заболтаться с подружкой. Теперь ее мама умерла, и некому о ней беспокоиться. А подружки детских игр сами собой куда-то рассосались, когда оказалось, что у Шарлиз нет никого и ничего, кроме слабоумной сестры, за которой нужен присмотр и уход. И еще ей всегда нужны деньги, и она не особенно настроена тратить их на пирожные, шелковые ленты и бродячих артистов.

– Я постараюсь послать кого-нибудь, может удастся отловить какого-нибудь соседского мальчишку. Пишите записку, а я уж сделаю, что смогу, - со вздохом сказала она Мэг. – Я принесу перо и бумагу.

Письменные принадлежности пришлось отобрать у Эрика, все равно он с тоскливым видом сидел над пустым листом и грыз кончик пера, который выглядел уже весьма обтрепано, как нечесаный лошадиный хвост. Кажется, музам сегодня было с ним не по пути, но он не сдавался и пытался приманить их обратно, затаившись, как охотник около расставленных силков. Ей достался подозрительный взгляд.

– Что вы там так долго обсуждали с этой… мадемуазель?

Секреты, которые вовсе и не секреты… И тебя, но лучше тебе этого не знать.

– Кавалеров, - проворчала Шарлиз, потянув у него чистый лист и изрядно покусанное перо. Мстительная блондиночка должна гордиться, не каждому выпадает честь пользоваться пером, которое обгрыз в задумчивости сам Призрак Оперы. – Ее, кстати, зовут Мэг, - решила она облегчить общение, раз уж Эрик претендовал, что незнаком с ней. – Она хочет написать записку.

Эрик вздрогнул.

– Маме, - добавила она, увидев, как он тревожно поглядывает в сторону двери, за которой разместилась импровизированная палата пострадавшей девушки, видимо, прикидывая, можно ли ей позволять сношение с внешним миром, – всего лишь маме, которая ее наверняка потеряла и считает похищенной разбойниками. Обещаю, что не стану отправлять ее письмо, пока оно не получит высочайшее одобрение цензуры.

Через пять минут Шарлиз вынесла из комнатки Мэг записку, помахивая ею, чтобы поскорее высохли чернила. Ничего такого, что стоило бы скрывать, там не было.

«Дорогая мама! Со мной все в порядке, прошу, не беспокойся, через несколько дней я буду дома. Немного приболела, но меня приютили добрые люди. Целую, твоя Мэг.»

Да, прочитала чужое письмо, и что? Не до церемоний. Шарлиз покрутила записку, но так и не обнаружив никакой крамолы, сложила.

И насколько она знает, что такое родители, мать девушки через два часа, не позже, будет здесь.

Между тем как только ее здесь сейчас и не хватало. А уж Эрик как обрадуется еще одной гостье, и говорить нечего.


	31. Глава 31

31. Глава 31.

– Милая…

Она порывисто кинулась ему на шею.

– Рауль, я так ждала!

– Любовь моя… – Его руки сжали тонкую девичью талию, нежно пробежали вверх по спине, зарылись в волосы, любовно пропуская пышные локоны сквозь пальцы и осторожно отодвигая их назад, чтобы открыть взгляду ее гибкую лебединую шею, тонкие плечи, трогательные ямочки у ключиц, придававшие ей особенную полудетскую хрупкость и чистоту. Вдоволь налюбовавшись ею, Рауль склонился к ее губам, и она пылко потянулась навстречу. Быстрее даже, чем он. Еще кто кого поцеловал… Рауля всегда восхищала застенчивая чувственность, которая отличала его невесту. Может быть, она не была аристократкой, способной составить завидную партию, но какая из утонченных юных прелестниц, которых он встречал на балах и приемах и которые старались на людях иметь вид поэтический и неприступный, какая из них могла сравниться с его Кристиной по красоте, искренности, пылкости? Она была сама естественность. Дивно прекрасная и такая любящая, что иногда страшно – что, если ее любовь с годами померкнет?

– Немного прогуляемся, милая? Одевай накидку и шляпку, я обожду, - пока она с улыбкой прихорашивалась, розовея под восхищенным взглядом Рауля, в комнату несколько раз с любопытством заглядывала мадам Валериус, для которой визиты жениха юной постоялицы составляли ежедневное развлечение лучше вечерней газеты. Оба были так молоды и красивы, что наблюдать за ними было сплошное удовольствие, просто глаза радовались, такая это была чудесная пара. – Мои друзья заказали на завтрашний вечер ложу в театре, я обещал, что мы будем. Ты ведь пойдешь, Кристина?

Руки, поправлявшие сбившуюся ленту на шляпке, застыли. Рауль поспешно добавил, заметив, что невеста отнюдь не пришла в восторг:

– Музыки будет ровно столько, чтобы заполнить перерыв между актами. Нас пригласили в «Комеди Франсез». Это драматический театр, - сказал он, будто оправдываясь.

– Я знаю, - проговорила Кристина, медленно опуская руки. Развязавшаяся лента соскользнула ей на плечо, но она равнодушно откинула ее назад, больше не пытаясь завязать ее изящным бантом, и голубые незабудки на тулье уныло повесили головы без поддержки. – Но… Право, я кажется никогда не была в театре в качестве зрительницы.

– Если ты не хочешь, Кристина, только скажи. И я принесу извинения за нас обоих, скажу, что в этот раз не получается.

– Нет, не нужно, Рауль. Что мы будем смотреть?

Она изменилась, его Кристина. И научилась дерзко смотреть в лицо своему страху и не отступать, а идти вперед, всегда только вперед. Хотя слово «театр» все еще означало для нее то же, что «кошмар». Рауль пожалел, что принял приглашение. Ему показалось, что между «Опера Популер» и «Комеди Франсез» такая же разница, как между ярмарочным балаганом и траурной мессой. Нечто совершенно разное, практически вовсе не имеющее друг с другом точек соприкосновения. Но, кажется, Кристину все равно бросило в дрожь. И она беспокойно глянула на стену, где как-то странно выделялся более светлый участок. Какой же он рассеянный! Здесь же раньше зеркало висело.

– Кристина?

Она увидела, на что он смотрит, и виновато вздохнула, опуская глаза.

– Оно криво висело. Я хотела поправить и уронила. Теперь вот… все жду, чем это для меня обернется. Веду себя, словно суеверная дикарка, мне даже стыдно.

Рауль смеясь обнял ее. Она так трогательно себя отчитала, что ему хотелось немедленно переубедить ее, уверить, что она самая умненькая и храбрая девушка во всем Париже, и он готов вызвать на дуэль всякого, кто посмеет с ним не согласиться.

– Мы идем на «Ифигению в Авлиде», - сказал он, вспомнив, что так и не ответил на ее вопрос. – Это ведь лучше, чем всякая современная ерунда, правда?

– Конечно, милый, - проговорила она нежно, но взгляд ее снова метнулся к терзающей пустоте на стене. Жди беды… жди беды…

И как она не напоминала себе, что уже взрослая женщина, невеста, которая не должна, как маленькая девочка, пугаться собственной тени, все равно на дне сердца нет-нет, а позвякивал тревожный колокольчик. Дзинь-донн… жди беды, Кристина Дайе.

Ангела музыки никогда не существовало. Призрак искупил вину собственной кровью. Чьи же глаза тогда взглянули на нее _с той стороны_? И ей не показалось, она уверена. Она пока еще не сошла с ума.

–

Вот так же, наверное, ощущают мир глухие. Четко, ясно видеть перед глазами картинку, но не слышать ни одного звука. Ни единого. Образы двигались, как актеры пантомимы. Взмахи рук, гримасы, жесты, нахмуренные брови, шевелящиеся губы… они наверное слышали друг друга. Наверное, даже пели дуэтом, следуя друг за другом в стройной очередности, и за журчащим потоком их голосов устремлялся хор, то затихая, чтобы дать им зазвучать в полную силу, то подавляя, чтобы напомнить, что они всего лишь два голоса из многих, и что их воля к жизни имеет ничуть не больше значения, чем воля любого, чей голос сплетался сейчас с их в единую мелодию, которую нельзя разобрать на отдельные звуки и ноты.

Только он ничего этого не слышал. И это было по-настоящему страшно. Страшнее всех ночных кошмаров, которые могли подкрасться в темноте и на время овладеть его душой. Кошмары, как приходили, так и уходили, поджав хвост, изгнанные светом и солнечными лучами, беспощадно выжигавшими тьму. Но тишина оставалась. За окном шумно галдели птичьи голоса, проезжали экипажи, долетали до него голоса разносчиков, нахваливавших свой нехитрый товар. Но задиристое чирикание воробья не превращалось в голове в пронзительный вскрик скрипки, и следующее за ним быстрое стаккато из таких же отрывистых, как воробьиные рулады, звуков. Тот, кто ничего не умел и не желал слышать - для него в его нотах не звучало ничего, кроме режущего слух диссонанса. Они просто ничего не понимали. Этот диссонанс и был сама жизнь. Неправильная, несправедливая, подчиняющаяся своей собственной гармонии, где между уродливым и прекрасным, раздражающим и совершенным не было никаких границ. Но сейчас ничего этого не было. Воробьи это были только воробьи, и скрипка не подхватила их щебет. И не превратились в негромкое пение массовки голоса случайных людей, чья линия жизни как раз сейчас случайно пересекалась с его. Где-то прошел стекольщик, громко предлагая свои услуги, звонко смеялись чьи-то дети, кучер, проезжая, прикрикнул на лошадь, где-то кололи дрова, а сварливый женский голос выговаривал кому-то за какие-то пропавшие вещи… Они не должны были оставаться сами собой. Раньше они так легко сливались в его голове в ноты, которые без всяких усилий ложились на бумагу, и ниоткуда, из обыденных вещей рождалась красота. Музыка была во всем, и даже в однообразной капели над подземным озером, и в царапающих по каменным переходам коготках крысиных лапок, и в каждом шорохе, и в плеске воды. Если небеса наказали его, лишив его дара слышать… если у него решили отнять его мир, его последнее прибежище… Должен же быть предел жестокости? Разве он и без того мало наказан?

Это неправда, нет, это просто усталость. Просто ночь, проведенная за трудоемкой утомительной работой, вымотала его, а тревожные вести выбили из колеи. Нужно просто немного отдохнуть, и все станет на свои места. Только раньше… раньше у себя в подземелье он отчего-то мог не спать несколько суток подряд, если его захватывало вдохновение, и никакая усталость не становилась между ним и его музыкой. А теперь даже музыка решила отвернуться от него, как будто он чем-то предал или обидел ее. За что? Разве он не молился на нее, разве не преклонялся, как перед святой?

– Мне так страшно, - тихо пожаловался он ребенку, который все равно не мог его понимать и увлеченно сосал палец. Пришлось взять на руки, а палец отнять, хотя он и не помнил точно, отчего этого нельзя. Эрик прикрыл глаза и немного успокоился. Он не имел права впадать в отчаяние. Все еще обойдется, обязательно обойдется… пожалуйста. Что бы ни уготовило для него будущее... Пожалуйста, не тишина.

Но даже если… если и так… Он с гневом открыл глаза и возвел их к небесам, туда, где жил некто мелочный и жестокий, кому нравилось раздирать на части его душу, словно она была сотами, в недрах которых таился сладкий мед, который иначе было не достать.

«Я выстою! - его безмолвный крик устремился ввысь, разорвал небо и достиг, должен был достигнуть ушей Всевышнего, иначе просто не могло быть, потому что сила и ярость, вложенные в него, были безмерны. – Ты все равно меня не сломаешь, все равно! Если ты отнимешь у меня способность писать свою музыку, я стану играть чужую, и помешать ты мне сможешь, только если лишишь меня рук. Лиши меня зрения, и я стану играть на ощупь. Лиши слуха, и я буду доверять дрожи клавиш, как Бетховен. Ты дал мне жизнь, о которой я не просил, терпи меня теперь на этой земле!»

И тишина в ответ. Что же он с собой сделал? Слабая усмешка тронула его губы, просто чтобы доказать небесам – или себе? – что он еще не на коленях. Или все-таки на коленях? Пусть. Но они – там, наверху – больше не увидят слез и не услышат мольбы.

Он встрепенулся, только когда постучали в дверь. Кто-то пришел… кто? Не было такого человека, которого он был бы рад сейчас видеть. Шарлиз выглянула из спальни Дантса и бросила на спинку стула полотенце.

– Наверное, мальчишка вернулся с запиской для Мэг, - предположила она и пошла открывать. Это было рискованно, рискованно посылать какого-то чужого мальчишку в дом Жири, рискованно позволять это безумие, и вместо того, чтобы прятаться, напротив, приоткрывать двери во внешний мир. Голос был женский… не мальчишка это вовсе. Эрик осторожно положил Жеана и двинулся на звук разговора с предчувствием какой-то очередной каверзы от судьбы. Столкнулся он с ехидно улыбающейся Шарлиз, которая как раз шла его позвать.

– Это твоя гостья, Эрик, предоставляю ее тебе. Мне с ней недосуг нянчиться.

Он изумленно уставился на Анну де Морано, которая в картинной позе стояла на пороге, явно ожидая, что ею будут любоваться. Приторный запах ее духов сразу вполз в комнату, навязчивый, как лондонский туман. Мушка в виде паучка украшала ее глубокое декольте, притягивая взгляд к округлостям белоснежной груди, выступающей из плотного атласного корсажа. Она и правда была хороша, - яркая, черноглазая, изящная, если бы не стервозность, которая просматривалась в каждом ее жесте и взгляде. Впрочем, и та дело вкуса. Некоторым – даже нравится, как немного кайенского перца в пресном блюде.

– Я могу войти? – бесцеремонно осведомилась она.

– Нет, - честно ответил Эрик, даже не надеясь, что она обиженно разрыдается и убежит. Анна действительно восхищенно улыбнулась, словно его нелюбезность только вызвала у нее прилив уважения.

– И вы не поинтересуетесь моим самочувствием? – спросила она с наглостью, которую многие ее поклонники, должно быть, находили очаровательной. Впрочем, Эрик в их число не входил. Ему хватало и других острых ощущений в своей жизни, чтобы еще искать их в тех, кому сама природа предназначила быть нежными и женственными.

– Вижу, что вы пришли на своих ногах, - заметил он. – К чему же были бы мои расспросы?

– Может быть, вы меня все-таки впустите? – она нетерпеливо вздернула породистую чернокудрую голову – точь-в-точь закусившая удила кобыла, и переступила с ноги на ногу. Кажется, ее так и подмывало оттолкнуть Эрика локтем и зайти наконец. – Я бы хотела поговорить, и без свидетелей.

Он с трудом сохранил ледяное выражение лица, ища разгадку, что это может означать. Неужели еще одна станет размахивать тут его «портретом», угрожая позвать жандармов? Или может быть, они уже ждут сигнала где-нибудь за углом? Могла догадаться. Они ведь предупреждали, что он может носить маску. Она вполне могла догадаться, если увидела где-то тот грязный наклеп, будто он свернул шею какому-то чертовому жандарму, которого он в глаза не видел. Его маска плюс его образ жизни – и легко может закрасться подозрение, что с ним не все так просто. И Эрик посторонился, чтобы она могла войти. Выпустит он ее после или нет, но оставаться в неведении было бы глупо и опасно. Ладно бы они арестовали его за Пьянджи… или за Бено. Это хотя бы было бы справедливо… отчасти. Впрочем, и старика наверняка уже тоже обнаружили. И пополнили список его злодеяний. Теперь ему можно все… отправить на казнь они его все равно смогут всего лишь один раз. С людьми ему больше не о чем спорить. А с небесами?

– Откуда вы узнали, где я? – спросил он глухо, пропуская ее в свой тесный чуланчик, который она оглядела с веселым недоумением.

– Ах, да откуда же мне было знать! – протянула она с хитрой улыбочкой, смахнув со стула его плащ, словно это была ненужная тряпка, и удобно располагаясь у окна. – Месье доктор оказался столь дурно воспитан – ну да последнее время мне везет на плохо воспитанных мужчин! – что отказался везти меня домой, пока не доставит к себе и не уложит в мягкую постельку барышню, которую подобрал где-то на улице. Ну просто как щенка, надо же! Подобрать раненую девицу брачного возраста на дороге! Бывают же чудеса. Право, нужно взять на заметку, ей-богу. Можете вообразить, и мне – это при моем-то положении в обществе и связях – пришлось сидеть в прихожей, как какой-нибудь благонравной скромнице-пансионерке, пока доктор вправит перелом этой девице, хотя я уверена, что никакого перелома у нее не было, какой-нибудь мелкий ушиб да пара синяков, но возился он с ней целый час просто лишь бы меня позлить.

Анна тараторила, Эрик молча слушал, даже не пытаясь вставить хоть слово. Наконец она остановилась передохнуть и призывно взмахнула ресницами, искоса поглядывая на его лицо. Кажется, ее ничуть не расхолодил ни тот прием, который он оказал ей в особняке Прево, ни то, что он угрожал выкинуть ее вон чуть ли не за шкирку, как паршивого котенка. Наоборот, в ее глазах пылал азарт записного картежника, который уже проиграл свое состояние, но припомнил, что в карманах у него еще есть мелочь, которую можно поставить на кон.

– А сегодня я подумала – не навестить ли мне ту бедняжку, которой мы с месье доктором так самоотверженно спасли жизнь. Я за нее ужасно переживала, хотя она должно быть и обычная бродяжка. Разве дама может попасть под экипаж, как какая-нибудь курица? И надо же – я столкнулась с вашей кухаркой. Как там ее? Мари! Ах, естественно, я обрадовалась, и мне сразу же захотелось перекинуться с вами парой словечек. Разве мы с вами не старые друзья?

– У вас своеобразные понятия о дружбе.

– У меня своеобразные понятия _обо всем_, - заметила она, склонив голову набок. В ее устах это звучало двусмысленностью, которую уловил даже Эрик, уж на что он был не привычен ни к флирту, ни к светской болтовне. Анна обождала немного, не поддержит ли он ее игру. Однако он молча стоял, пытаясь понять, куда она на самом деле клонит и когда заговорит о деле. – А вы, я вижу, помирились с месье доктором, раз решили погостить у него?

– Помирились, - коротко подтвердил Эрик. Анна вздохнула и в задумчивости потерла пальцем кончик носа, но антрацитовые бусины ее глаз все так же многозначительно проблескивали сквозь чащобу длинных загнутых ресниц, ни на мгновение не выпуская его из виду. Даже в маске он чувствовал себя обнаженным перед ней, и желание отвернуться становилось невыносимым. – Я могу узнать, что вам от меня нужно? – не утерпел он.

– О, у меня множество пожеланий. Которые из них вы выполните, вот, что меня интересует.

Игры, игры… Ей нравилось перебрасываться словами, как шарами для крикета.

– Вы отнимаете у меня время, - заметил он, сохраняя непроницаемое выражение.

– Да? Как жаль. А я надеялась, что вы уделите мне немножко… вашего времени.

Она вдруг не торопясь подняла руки к волосам и вытянула из замысловатой прически длинную шпильку с жемчужиной на конце. Затем еще одну. Бросила их на пол, небрежно, словно это был простой стеклярус, потом выпустила длинные волосы из-под тонкой, как паутинка, сетки и позволила им рассыпаться и заструиться по плечам и спине блестящим сумеречным водопадом. Это представление предназначалось ему, понял Эрик. Это его тут то ли дразнили, то ли соблазняли. Весело… Такое не каждый день увидишь. Он отступил назад, нащупывая рукой дверную ручку.

Отсутствием логики он пока не страдал. И на все, что движется, кидаться тоже не собирался. Он ошибся и поддался на ее уловку, вот и все. Анна не читала объявления о награде, и не оно привело ее к нему. Она никак не связывала его с убийством того жандарма и вовсе не думала поймать его в капкан, заставив плясать под ее дудку под угрозой выдачи полиции. Если б она то объявление видела, то не стреляла бы тут глазами, завлекая непокорную добычу в свои сети. Тогда она знала бы, что там, под его маской. Знала бы, как обманчив его внешний вид, как будто принадлежащий обыкновенному человеку. Алое ядовитое насекомое приняло незаметную серую окраску, и глупая птица собиралась проглотить его. Не то, что бы птицу было жаль. Она была глупа и прожорлива. Но и быть тем самым ядовитым насекомым ему было противно.

– Собираетесь сбежать? – поинтересовалась она, подпустив в голос грудные интонации. Может быть, кого-то они и впрямь могли свести с ума, кого-то пресыщенного скучным каждодневным счастьем и ищущего новизны. Если конечно счастье может быть скучным, а ему так не казалось, хотя он и не знал в точности, что это такое. Анна вызывающе смотрела на его движение, весьма напоминающее позорное бегство, по крайней мере рука его легла на ручку двери, готовясь распахнуть ее и разрушить неловкий тет-а-тет. Она тряхнула головой, чтобы световые блики заиграли в черной блестящей копне, и весело рассмеялась, поймав его настороженный взгляд. – Вы меня так боитесь? Почему? Разве я вам не нравлюсь? Я недостаточно красива? Если не хотите снимать вашу маску, не снимайте. Я и так догадываюсь, что у вас там некрасивый шрам или что-то такое. Это даже заводит. Я не стану подглядывать. Ну как? Все еще нет? Или все-таки да?

– Нет, - выговорил он каким-то странным чужим голосом, который сам едва узнал.

Конечно, нет. Так можно было давно. Не показывая лица. Притворяясь эксцентричным, но привлекательным оригиналом, которому просто нравится играть в тайны. Носить маску, как итальянский разбойник. Говорить загадками. Таких, не обремененных моральными принципами дам, ищущих развлечений и удовольствий, можно было и в опере найти сколько угодно. Ему же было нисколько не угодно. Их интерес не имел бы никакого отношения к тому Эрику, которым он был на самом деле. Тот, кого они могли пожелать, никогда не существовал и был плодом его фантазии. А уж если б любопытство или простая неосторожность открыли им его тайну… не счесть было бы воплей и слез. А ему осталось бы умереть от стыда.

Только когда страсть перемолола в нем все страхи, только тогда он решился рискнуть, вдруг все-таки из иллюзий и мечтаний родится нечто большее, вдруг девушка с нежной, тонкой душой увидит что-то важнее красоты за белой прохладной поверхностью разделявшей их преграды. А она молча выслушала его мольбы, и уже на другой день таяла в руках смазливого виконта. Ложь это всегда только ложь. Замок на песке, который смоет первая же волна. Сотню таких бесцеремонных и жаждущих приключений Анн он без сожалений променял бы на одно ласковое прикосновение к его незащищенному лицу. Если невозможно, лучше не надо ничего. Это хотя бы уберегает от разочарований и ложных надежд. Поэтому - нет, конечно же, ответ нет, и всегда будет нет…

– Нет? А если как следует подумать? – переспросила Анна, насмешливо приподнимая брови, словно он выдал какую-то глупость, с которой смешно было даже начинать спорить, и игриво повела плечом, чтобы он получше мог рассмотреть гладкую алебастровую шею и соблазнительную ложбинку между полушариями грудей. Ее палец провел по краешку собственного декольте, и она медленно облизала губы, словно они пересохли от желания.

Пора прекращать эту затянувшуюся игру, подумал он со внезапно вспыхнувшей злостью. Анна была не та женщина, которую он желал бы держать в объятиях, будь она хоть тысячу раз красива. Не его это тип. И даже капризная плоть не возражала, что ее оголенная шея вызывает гораздо больше желания крепко сжать ее обеими руками и под ее сдавленный хрип поинтересоваться, какого черта она среди бела дня ломает эту комедию, чем осыпать ее поцелуями. Мысль о них даже вызывала нечто вроде брезгливости. Может, в нем уже и от мужчины ничего не осталось? Хорош Дон Жуан. Его еще и уговаривать нужно да дольше, чем воспитанницу кармелиток. И все равно. К черту ее!

– Я не собираюсь исполнять ваши прихоти, даже если вам захотелось поразвлечься. Убирайтесь отсюда! - рявкнул он, отбрасывая всякую сдержанность. – Вам тут не дом свиданий. Убирайтесь вон!

– Так прогоните меня, - предложила она, не выказывая видимого страха. Ее зрачки даже расширились в возбуждении, словно трудность охоты разогревала в ней азарт еще сильнее. Она не учла серьезности его намерений. Эрик в два шага оказался около нее и, жестко схватив ее за локоть, поднял на ноги одним рывком.

– Сирены-соблазнительницы из вас не выйдет, мадам. Вы для этого недостаточно щедро одарены природой. Вон!

Следовало хорошенько подтолкнуть ее к двери, но он поддался глупому и ошибочному представлению, что женщина прекрасно понимает, кто из них сильнее и не станет упираться. Но она извернулась и повисла у него на шее, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Еще и имела нахальство поинтересоваться:

– И чем же природа позабыла меня наградить?

От приторного запаха духов кружилась голова – удивительно, как она ходила целый день, преследуемая этим тошнотворным шлейфом. Или это его просто тошнило от всего, что принадлежало этой особе, которая привыкла получать все, что ни взбрело бы в ее капризную и безмозглую голову? Он силой расцепил ее руки и стряхнул ее с себя. От силы грубого толчка она споткнулась, сделала по инерции несколько шагов назад и прислонилась к стене, тяжело дыша и хищно улыбаясь. Ей нравилось, ей определенно нравилось все, что происходило. Ему – нет. Совсем нет. И тянуло проверить, хорошо ли держится маска. «Нужно тесемки приделать»,- некстати подумалось ему. С такими-то передрягами. Еще свалится в самый неподходящий момент. А ему, кажется, сейчас не стоит щедро показывать свою красоту каждому встречному. Слишком уж она... запоминающаяся.

– Так чего же мне не хватает? – повторила Анна. – И где именно? Здесь? – она накрутила на палец локон и отпустила его, и он черной змеей остался обвивать ее плечо, казалось еще немного – поднимет голову и зашипит, высунув раздвоенный язык. – Или здесь? – ее пальцы бесстыдно обрисовали контур груди. – Может, здесь? – рука опустилась еще ниже, но он не испытал ничего, кроме злости. Может, кому-то и по нраву эти игры. Может, он зря воспринимает их слишком всерьез? Кто б подумал, что он так возненавидит женщину, которая покусится на его невинность? Сцена годится для «Декамерона» и была бы лучшим его украшением. Наверное, когда ему было двадцать, ей бы задуманное удалось. Правда, в двадцать он еще и не научился сходить за человека так удачно, чтобы кто-то обманулся, глядя на него.

– Чтобы сойти за сирену, еще нужен голос, сводящий мужчин с ума! - заявил он с холодной яростью, глядя в ее возбужденно поблескивающие глаза. Не стоило дразнить льва костью из папье-маше… Не стоило играть с тем, кто привык сам устанавливать правила. Он сжал кулаки и надвинулся на нее. – А ваш голос, Анна, подобен карканью простуженной вороны. Могу вообразить, если б такая сирена еще и запела, корабли тонули бы, не дотянув до вашего острова, а матросы сами кидались бы в пучину, умоляя избавить их от незаслуженной пытки. – Он с наслаждением отметил, что стер ее нахальную улыбку, стер ядом своих оскорбительных слов. Наверное, нечем было гордиться, на самом-то деле. И тем более не следовало напоминать себе о голосе. О дивном голосе его маленькой сирены, которая теперь пела свои сладкие песни для другого. Если пела. Может быть, она тоже боится растревожить только начавшую заживать рану. А может, и думать забыла и заливается соловьем. _Люби меня - все о чем прошу…_ _позволь пойти за тобой - куда ты, туда и я… _Хоть на край света… _Все дни, все ночи, все утра… раздели их со мной… _Проклятая Анна! Не нужно было вспоминать.

– Прочь! – закричал он на нее, хотя стоило бы кричать на себя, ведь это он коснулся все еще кровоточащей язвы на сердце - он, не она. Но подвернулась Анна, с ее дерзостью и самодовольным нахальством, и он выплеснул на нее всю свою накопившуюся тоску и гнев. – Прочь отсюда, пока я еще могу одолеть желание навсегда заставить вас замолчать! Прочь!

Нормальная женщина свалилась бы без чувств, если бы на нее так наорали. Анна де Морано не была нормальной женщиной. Она моргнула, и только. Затем вздохнула и как фокусник – кролика из шляпы, извлекла крохотный дамский револьвер, и его стальное дуло вмиг оказалось направленным ему в живот. И не задрожало ни на долю секунды.

– Сожалею, месье. У меня всего два излюбленных способа получать то, что мне нужно. Либо в постели, и тогда я добра и благодушна. И у вас были бы все шансы сохранить свою жизнь. Если, конечно, ваши таланты меня бы не разочаровали. А у меня есть сильное подозрение, что это было бы именно так. А ведь мне говорили, что горбуны и уроды лучшие любовники, ну да видимо это заблуждение. Второй способ вам понравится меньше. Я могу получить ответы на мои вопросы взамен на обещание прекратить ваши мучения и добить вас. Мне не говорят «нет», месье, имя-которого-покрыто-тайной. Я все равно получаю свое. Так или иначе.

Напрасно он оттолкнул ее от себя, слишком поздно подумал Эрик. Даже если он кинется на нее сейчас с быстротой атакующей кобры, она все равно успеет спустить курок и обречь его на долгие поиски в аду кратчайшего пути в забвение. И его жизнью она не ограничится. Неужели он и правда поверил, что ее заинтересовала его скромная персона? Что ее очаровали его аристократические манеры, красивый голос и ореол таинственности? Выходит, двадцать лет во мраке и одиночестве ничему его не научили. Только девочка с забитой сказками головой могла на какое-то время дать затуманить себе разум мечтами о роковом красавце-брюнете. А не взрослая женщина. Которая вовсе не глупая. Жестокая и любящая играть в салки у края пропасти, это да. Глупец тут он. Не глазами нужно было хлопать, оберегая свою невинность, а к пистолету поближе подбираться, тому самому, что он выбил из рук Бено, и до которого сейчас было шагов ровно столько, чтобы красавица Анна успела всадить в него три пули.

Он был таким сильным и хитрым у себя в Опере.

Каким же наивным выполз он из своей тьмы в мир людей…

– Вам ведь нужны эти чертовы письма? – спросил он, догадавшись обо всем. Жаль только, что поздно.

– И они, и не только, - небрежно согласилась Анна. – Письма и маленькое дополнение. Ну и ваша жизнь, раз уж вы не захотели со мной ладить. А ведь напрасно. Я бы вас многому научила. Но теперь уж, конечно, не стану, сожалейте об упущенных возможностях. Ну что ж, хватит пустой болтовни. Мне нужны письма, и мне нужна девушка. Если я еще не выжила из ума, то та самая, которую вы так бездарно пытались выдать за прислугу.

– Кхм… Я, кажется, не вовремя?

Шарлиз смотрела на них, приоткрыв дверь. И она училась жизни скорее, чем он. Стояла боком, представляя из себя неудобную мишень, и легко могла юркнуть под защиту двери, которую не пробьет мелкокалиберная пуля, если Анна вздумает переключиться на новую цель.

– Вот и мадемуазель Оллис пожаловала, - одобрительно сказала Анна. – Входите, милочка. Можете вообразить, этот тип заявил, что у меня голос, как у вороны! Можно ли так грубо обращаться с дамой! Разве не правильно будет поучить его хорошим манерам? Они пригодятся ему. В аду.


	32. Глава 32

32. Глава 32.

Пускай Шарлиз и не испытывала к хорошенькой блондинке особой симпатии, ее все равно было жаль, такой у нее был страдальческий и несчастный вид. И глаза у нее были доверчивые, как у раненой собачонки, которая несмотря на печальный опыт бродячей жизни, все еще верит, что большие и сильные человеческие существа помогут ей вместо того, чтобы грубо пнуть сапогом. И хотя юной Мэг чутье не могло не подсказывать, что Шарлиз ею не особенно довольна, тем не менее она смотрела на нее, как на спустившуюся с небес Деву Марию, которая непременно явит ей чудо исцеления.

Шарлиз только вздыхала. Исцелять чудотворным возложением руки ей было не дано, и хотя она догадывалась, что накануне девушка получила от Франца какое-то лекарство, избавившее ее на некоторое время от страданий, причиняемых серьезным и совсем еще свежим переломом, она не знала ни какое именно, ни в какой дозе его можно давать. Сам доктор, у которого можно было бы спросить совета, в себя не приходил, и с его уст срывались бессвязные, почти неразборчивые речи. Кажется, его мучили кошмары, но ему она тоже могла помочь разве что заботливой сменой смоченных в холодной воде полотенец, немного унимавших жар. Он так гневно вскрикивал в своем бреду, что Шарлиз укрепилась в подозрениях, кто, кроме безвременно погибшей любимой, посещает его в навеянных горячкой снах. Не обошлось там наверняка без жуткого порожденья тьмы по имени Эрик. Может, конечно, она недостаточно впечатлительна или у нее напрочь отсутствует воображение, но вряд ли даже под высокую температуру ее посетил бы подобный кошмар. Не то, чтоб ее никогда не передергивало от его вида, но чтобы леденящие сердце кошмары снились, этого все-таки маловато. Ох и неспроста он забился на долгие годы в какие-то катакомбы, как-то не складывались у него отношения с прогрессивным человечеством. Да что удивляться, если у кого-то хватило духу обидеть и растоптать такое безответное существо, каким была ее сестра Мари... Нельзя в этом мире отличаться от толпы. Тут уж одно из двух, тебя либо подстригут и подровняют, как аккуратный английский садик, либо и вовсе выкорчуют, чтобы не нарушалось совершенство ландшафта.

Бедная Мэг не могла найти себе места, ее пальцы беспокойно перебирали край одеяла, и она пыталась как-то повернуться, сменить позу, словно это могло помочь, но ей не удавалось. Глянув поближе, Шарлиз обнаружила, что ей это и не удастся, потому что во избежание неловких движений, которые сместят наложенные повязки, Франц пристегнул ее сломанную ногу к кровати. Она решила, что ему как врачу виднее, и снимать ремни отказалась, несмотря на жалобы Мэг, которой казалось невыносимым лежать неподвижно в одной позе, и девушка поминутно жаловалась то на растущую боль, то на жажду, то на зуд под повязками. Ее стоны и вымученные вздохи действовали на нервы, и хотя Шарлиз понимала, что переживать еще и из-за этой совершенно посторонней ей блондиночки глупо, с такой же пользой она могла бы терзаться из-за миллионов бед, щедрой рукой распределенных богом между его непутевыми детищами, она все же чувствовала себя так, словно обязана как-то вмешаться и оказать посильную помощь. Как будто мало ей было собственных забот. Следовало бы подумать о том, как жить дальше, где, в каком затерянном уголке мира попытаться начать все заново, как примириться с тем, что все привычное и знакомое останется позади и, может быть, никогда больше не вернется в ее жизнь. Об этом как раз думать и не хотелось. Как-то слишком отдаленно, слишком… глобально. Будет ли и правда война или как-нибудь обойдется, сотрет ли навсегда с лица земли мир, знакомый ей с детства, или повезет и пройдет стороной, как проходит порой летняя гроза, от которой больше духоты и зловещих свинцовых туч, чем самого дождя, но никто не отменит восхода солнца и простых каждодневных дел, которым – хоть страшный суд наступи – все равно нужно уделить время. Вот как этой девушке, Мэг, которой все равно нужна помощь, и снедай Шарлиз хоть тысяча тревог, они пока могли обождать своей очереди, обождать, пока не наступит их время запускать когти в ее душу. Пока же – еще не время. Ей придумать бы, как помочь этой блондинке, чтобы унять ее бесконечные жалобы и нытье. Может, конечно, она к ней и придирается, может, сама вела бы себя ничуть не терпеливее, если бы лежала прикованной к постели вся замотанная в бинты, как мумия.

На полочке около постели больной остались какие-то склянки и пузырьки, и Шарлиз долго перебирала их, пытаясь угадать болеутоляющее. То, что подписано было на латыни, сразу отставила в сторону – даже и думать нечего, все равно не прочесть. Остальное еще раз пересмотрела, как будто даже припомнила из своего короткого сестринского опыта пару ходовых названий, оставалось вычислить дозу, чтобы молодая балерина не отправилась к праотцам с легкой руки своей лекарки-невежды, угостившей ее лошадиной порцией лекарства. Тут действовать наугад было слишком опасно, так что Шарлиз сходила в комнату Дантса за книгами, и устроилась около Мэг, листая медицинский справочник в надежде получить вразумительные объяснения, что такое кубики и на какие деления ей ориентироваться, чтобы их отмерить. Пострадавшая девшука даже на время забыла о своих охах и стонах, тоже проникнувшись интересом.

– А вам что-то это все говорит, мадемуазель? – уважительно спросила Мэг, вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть на страницу, где как раз Шарлиз вместо пояснений, куда втыкать шприц, наткнулась на подробнейший рисунок человеческой руки, лишенной кожи, но зато с тщательно прорисованными мышцами. Шарлиз неразборчиво заворчала, чтобы не слишком разочаровывать свою первую пациентку. – А это что? – Мэг с любопытством показала на нечто, смутно напоминающее сырой бифштекс.

– Мышца в разрезе, - прочитала Шарлиз подпись под иллюстрацией. – Дайте мне дочитать, Мэг. Иначе это затянется до вечера.

– Вы учились на врача?

– Женщин не учат на врача, - отозвалась Шарлиз, перелистывая сразу несколько страниц, потому что автор книги углубился в пространные объяснения, как правильно рассечь заднюю зубчатую и внутреннюю косую мышцы, и куда потом тянуть подвздошно-подчревный нерв, наличие которого в человеческом организме было для нее открытием не менее волнующим, чем пару веков назад обнаружить, что земля все-таки круглая. Однако и дальше вместо кратких, четких и полезных указаний обнаружились иллюстрации абсолютно устрашающего вида, где из разрезанного чуть не пополам человека извлекали что-то, по мнению автора, ему отныне бесполезное и с виду весьма напоминающее сырую картофелину, но подписанное почками. – Держите, чтобы вам не скучать, - она закрыла том и передала его Мэг, которая не без опаски начала рассматривать рисунки и судя по взволнованным возгласам, окончательно отвлеклась от своей больной ноги. Кажется, так было даже лучше, решила Шарлиз. От передозировки любопытства она по крайней мере точно не умрет и вреда ей не будет. Лишь бы нервы были крепкие, чтобы не откачивать потом от иллюстрированных врачебных кошмаров.

Между тем события, происходящие в комнатушке по соседству, куда увели невыносимую гостью, неожиданно нагрянувшую с визитом, кажется, принимали плачевный оборот. До сих пор там как будто все было тихо и чинно, и как Шарлиз не прислушивалась, не могла разобрать, что там Анна так долго рассказывает Эрику – негромкое журчание женского голоса хотя и доносилось до нее, но неразборчиво, а подслушивать у двери как будто было неэтично. Хотя и ужасно интересно. Анна, похоже, была не настроена сдаваться без боя, Эрик упрям, и что из этой горючей смеси могло выйти, можно было только предполагать. Только теперь время переговоров, похоже, кончилось, и в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия.

Мэг испуганно выронила книгу, и губы ее задрожали.

– Призрак… - шепнула она, как будто Шарлиз этого не знала. Слышно было, как голос Эрика срывается от гнева, и это как пить дать предвещало неприятности. Встревоженно обменявшись с Мэг взглядом, в котором читалось напряженное ожидание, она тоже отложила тяжелый трактат в переплете из свиной кожи, который пыталась проштудировать в поисках каких-то советов, которые были бы понятны простому смертному, незнакомому с древней латынью. Она с опаской выглянула из комнаты Мэг. Дверь в бывшую комнату прислуги была плотно притворена, но казалось с минуты на минуты распахнется с яростным хлопком, пропуская навязчивую гостью. Только вряд ли при этом она выйдет самостоятельно, на своих ногах. Вылетит, как пьяный буян из дорогого ресторана – в это Шарлиз поверила бы охотнее. Ей даже стало немножко жаль Анну. Когда мужчина так упорно обхаживает объект своей симпатии, к нему все относятся с пониманием и уважением. Но не дай бог женщине проявить настойчивость в этом вопросе… заклюют. Впрочем, пожалуй и впрямь неженское это дело – бегать за мужчиной, будь он хоть трижды загадочным, как граф Калиостро, чья прячущая лицо маска только подогревает интерес до точки кипения. Обаяние тайны… оно производит неизгладимое впечатление на романтически настроенных дам.

– Все, Анна его довела, - вздохнула Шарлиз, прислушиваясь к громам и молниям, все еще доносившимся из-за закрытой двери. – Накричится на неделю вперед, может, после будет смирным, аки агнец. Только по-моему его пора выручать, пока эта женщина совсем уж не утратила последний стыд.

– Вы… пойдете туда? – воскликнула Мэг, приподнимаясь.

– А что?

Девушка помедлила, будто сомневаясь, с кем все-таки она имеет дело, то ли с другом, то ли с врагом, но все-таки, глянув на Шарлиз из-под опущенных ресниц, вспомнила, что та весь день возилась с ней, как с больной сестрой, и продолжила:

– Моя мама говорит - как бы двое не ссорились, они все равно успеют вовремя объединиться против того, кто начнет их мирить.

– Ваша мама мудрая, только я мирить их не стану, - пожала Шарлиз плечами. – Просто немножко помешаю скандалу. Пока они там друг друга не поубивали.

Судя по личику Мэг, ее такой исход ни капли бы не огорчил.

Шарлиз уже собиралась постучать и войти, когда гневный выкрик Эрика, требовавшего, чтобы Анна немедленно убиралась прочь, заставил ее приостановиться. С чего бы ему так злиться? Даже если женщина, оказавшись с ним наедине, принялась за свои прежние штучки… ну и что? Тут радоваться надо. Разве не лестно? Тем более, с его-то истерическим ужасом перед своей внешностью. Вот и убедился бы, что жизнь на этом не кончается… Или она чего-то не понимает?

Все-таки с совестью удалось заключить сделку, что она послушает всего минуту и ни секундой больше, просто, чтобы не вломиться в комнату совсем уж не вовремя. Скандал ведь скандалу рознь: один предвестник настоящей катастрофы, другой - последний всплеск эмоций перед бурным примирением. Она прильнула ухом к замочной скважине и стала слушать. И тогда внезапная бледность покрыла ее лицо. Говорила Анна. Ее голос уже не был таким манерным, каким она его помнила, и томная избалованная красотка вдруг превратилась в настоящую медузу Горгону, и с уст ее капала ядовитая желчь, отравляя все кругом своей злобой. «Ох и не ради легкомысленного флирта она пришла сюда», - холодея поняла Шарлиз. Покоренные сердца для такой Анны лишь милое дополнение к одержанной победе, чтобы не с пустым ягдташем покинуть охотничьи угодья. Но на самом деле отнюдь не ради скромных уток и бекасов затеяна была эта охота, здесь загоняли дичь покрупнее.

– Я все равно получаю свое. Так или иначе, - с холодной издевкой заключила Анна, и пальцы Шарлиз судорожно сжали дверную ручку. Ей было так страшно, что мелко дрожали колени, будто она долго бежала вверх по крутым ступенькам. «Продам все теткины безделушки, и куплю пистолет, - поклялась она себе. - Или охотничье ружье. Или хоть подержанную аркебузу. Что угодно, лишь бы было огнестрельным и смертоносным…» Прижавшись к притолоке, она слушала, как Эрик тоном, лишенным всякого видимого волнения, интересуется, не «те самые» письма ли привели Анну в их дом. Как же быстро взял он себя в руки, когда выяснил, что у непрошеной гостьи интерес характера отнюдь не личного, а очень даже делового. Словно подменили человека - никакого тебе больше шума и крика. Все, что сказала Анна в ответ, уже казалось само собой разумеющимся. Конечно же, она искала не Эрика. Конечно же, это у нее, у Шарлиз, этой странной весной случилась черная полоса, которая вот уже третий месяц как не прекращается. И каждый новый день все глубже и глубже увлекает ее во мрак.

Может, у нее и не было шансов, но она медленно потянула на себя дверь, стараясь поменьше шуметь. Первое, что она увидела, это металлический блеск тщательно отполированной поверхности пистолета, который естественно, как черепаховый гребень, лежал в изящной дамской ручке. Она негромко кашлянула, и Анна обернулась, расплывшись в хищной приветственной улыбке.

– Я, кажется, невовремя? – произнесла Шарлиз, с трудом ворочая свинцово-неподъемным языком. Но прозвучало это не так жалко, как ей показалось вначале. Почти дерзко. Маленькая мышка с вызовом смотрела на ястреба, который легко мог спикировать на беззащитную кроху и в два счета разорвать на части. А какой выход? По одиночке ястребу переловить их проще простого.

– Вот и мадемуазель Оллис пожаловала. Входите, милочка, - насмехалась над ней Анна и, подражая своим же капризным интонациям, протянула. – Можете вообразить, этот тип заявил, что у меня голос, как у вороны! Можно ли так грубо обращаться с дамой! Разве не правильно будет поучить его хорошим манерам? Они пригодятся ему. В аду… - она сверкнула ослепительной белозубой улыбкой и подмигнула Шарлиз, словно та как раз и пришла полюбоваться, как ловко Анна обвела их вокруг пальца.

– Вы, милочка, пока можете прихватить с собой носовой платочек, или что там у вас есть такого нужного, что вы возьмете в дорогу, а мы с вашим приятелем обменяемся парочкой слов наедине, он мне должен кое-что отдать, только не убегайте далеко, душечка, чтобы мне за вами не бегать…

И рука ее твердо нашла свою цель, и палец на курке напрягся.

– Франц! - отчаянно вскрикнула Шарлиз, словно по какому-то наитию, неожиданно даже для себя самой. Ее пронзительный зов разнесся наверное до самой Гревской площади и зазвенел не хуже колоколов Нотр-Дама. – Франц! Скорее! – как будто был смысл звать на помощь того, кто сам нуждался в сиделке… Нет, все-таки был смысл, Анна-то ведь этого не знала. Мир замер на краткое мгновение, и неумолимое время приостановило свой бег, пока Анна настороженно повернула голову в ожидании.

Удивление и жгучее бешенство в глазах Эрика огрели Шарлиз словно плетью. И за что ведь, за что?

Как будто она позвала сатану в храме Спасителя. Смотрел с такой дикой ревностью, словно предпочел бы умереть, чем быть обязанным жизнью тому, кто уже дважды унижал его, да так, чтобы он никогда не сумел забыть отвратительный привкус собственной крови на языке, когда из последних сил он пытался стоять прямо и сохранять остатки гордости. Если только таким благородным словом можно назвать те отрепья, которые у него еще остались после всего пережитого. Может когда-то, в прошлой жизни это и было его чувство собственного достоинства, но теперь… теперь он и сам не был уверен, было ли оно у него когда-нибудь. «Франц!» - эхо ее зова еще насмешливо отдается у него в ушах. Франц… И даже не наедине, как нарочно – сумел ведь унизить, дважды унизить на глазах у его единственного друга. Или бывшего друга? С тех пор, как имя врага было выкрикнуто, как последняя надежда. Так ребенок не раздумывая зовет мать, так любящий не колеблясь зовет того, кто держит в своих руках его сердце.

Шарлиз успела только вдохнуть – один-единственный раз, и судорожно выдохнуть.

Конечно же, на выручку никто не пришел. Тот, кого она звала, пребывал во власти горячечных грез, и она знала об этом лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Чуда не случилось, но она и не надеялась на него. На что робко надеялась, это что Эрик сделает свои три шага, пока Анна подобралась, как ястреб, погнавшийся за мышью, но услышавший вдруг, как охотник прочищает шомполом ружье. Если нет, то все кончено. Если ненависть важнее, чем жизнь, значит, только ненависть и останется после них, истекающий бессильной злобой сгусток бестелесной ярости. Так, должно быть, и рождаются призраки - от духа тех, в ком жажда возмездия куда сильнее, чем желание жить.

Один вдох и один выдох. Ну какая ему разница, как зовут ангела, которого она призвала ему на помощь, хоть Франц, хоть Израфаэль? Доли секунды, когда на карту поставлено все, и нет такой молитвы, которую она успела бы произнести. Когда Шарлиз выдохнула, в руках Эрика уже тоже было оружие, и сам он отскочил в сторону, вызвав у Анны возглас досады, когда ее неудачный выстрел расколол только глиняный горшок с чахлым базиликом, рассыпавшийся черепками и комьями черной земли. Израфаэль отвернулся и улетел, здесь пока не было ему жатвы. Анна отвлеклась, и они стали равны.

– Стреляйте, мадам, - тихо предложила Шарлиз. – Если вы чудом останетесь в живых, тогда я запру дверь снаружи, и что бы из того не вышло – вызову жандармов. Сбежать вам не удастся - в окошко ваш зад не пройдет, уверяю вас.

Если она чему-то научилась у Эрика зато время, что они были знакомы, так это как следует язвить. И чем гаже на душе, тем более желчным становился язык. Хороший, оказывается, из него учитель… Или она всегда была такой? Она уже не помнила. Анна весело хихикнула в ответ на ее тираду.

– Милочка, ваши скромно потупленные глазки ввели меня в заблуждение. Я уж было решила, что вас втянули в эту историю для отвода глаз, - она кивнула на Эрика, словно указывая, что именно его она посчитала вдохновителем череды интриг. – Неужто это и впрямь ваши проделки? А я то приняла вас за бедную глупышку, которую кругом подставили. Но я не принимаю ваши условия, меня они не устраивают. Жизнь сего безымянного господина не представляет такой уж большой ценности, чтобы рисковать из-за него собой. Кстати, месье, вас не шокирует, что мадемуазель предложила мне вашу жизнь? Нет? Странно, меня бы шокировало. Ну ладно.

– Моя жизнь стоит так мало, что я могу убить вас просто, чтобы избавить мир от вашей трескотни! Лучше убирайтесь отсюда сейчас! - выкрикнул Эрик, и пистолет старика Бено, который так и тянулся к Анне, словно влюбленный, мечтающий обнять невесту, предостерегающе дрогнул в его руках. Шарлиз хотела верить, что он не внял ядовитому замечанию Анны. Конечно же, она не предлагала ей его жизнь. Она хотела ее спасти. Может быть, чтобы когда-нибудь о том пожалеть. Может быть. Кто знает?

– Ухожу, ухожу, - задиристо усмехнулась женщина, чья красота запылала еще ярче, словно игра в баккара со смертью питала ее и вливала новую силу. – Вы превосходная актриса, моя дорогая Шарлизетт, так умело сходить за наивную овечку. Ей-богу, вы мне нравитесь. Какая жалость, что я не оценила вас раньше, я могла бы не тратить время на вашего несговорчивого приятеля! Вы ведь шепнете мне на ушко, каким приворотом вы так привязали его к своей юбке? Разве она не замухрышка рядом со мной, а, месье? Ну хорошо. Если он уберет пистолет, я уйду. Не могу обещать, что я не вернусь. Но… в другой раз.

– Я вас провожу, мадам, а то как бы вам не заблудиться в поисках выхода, - зло проговорил Эрик, шагнув к ней ближе. – Шарлиз… уйди.

«Что я тебе сделала?» - хотелось ей закричать. Что она сделала, что нужно смотреть на нее так, что ноги у нее наливались тяжестью и в сердце с сонной тяжеловесной неуклюжестью пробудившегося в берлоге медведя ворочался страх. Но она и правда мешала, загораживая собой дверь. И в последний раз она глянула на Анну, посылая ей мысленное проклятие, и всей душой желая, чтобы та поскорее стала добычей воронья. А та словно и не разделяла ее ненависти, сияла, как начищенное серебро, улыбаясь азартно и оживленно.

– Всего хорошего, моя дорогая,- Анна весело помахала ей рукой, словно и не видела ни Эрика, ни как предостерегающе подрагивает направленное на нее дуло. Знала откуда-то, что ангел смерти улетел, что на сегодня у него больше не намечено душ, которые можно забрать с собой. – Видите, как извращаются наши лучшие побуждения? Вот и со мной всегда так. Я со всей душой, а в благодарность доброго слова не услышишь. Я даже…

– Убирайтесь! - Эрик нетерпеливо подтолкнул ее к выходу, утомившись слушать разглагольствования. Анна передернула полуобнаженными плечами, по которым свободно змеились локоны цвета воронова крыла, и скорчила обиженную гримаску.

– Как же вы все-таки грубы, месье, у вас манеры какого-то одичавшего в плавании моряка. Еще добавьте какое-нибудь «Разрази меня гром!» для пущего сходства. Разве так обращаются с гостями? Даже бокал вина не предложили, не говоря уж о том, чтобы занять меня любезной беседой, – фыркнула она, поедая Шарлиз жадным взглядом, словно боялась недостаточно хорошо запомнить ее лицо. Что такое страх,этаженщина не знала. – До свидания же, мадемуазель, до встречи. Приятно было с вами иметь дело, вы меня несказанно развлекли. Непременно кланяйтесь от меня милейшему Францу, куда вы кстати его подевали? И берегите себя, а то у вас коль не пожар, так другой катаклизм, этак вы не доживете до старости, моя дорогая. Ах, кстати! Вы не находили мои духи, я выронила их где-то у вас в доме? Они очень дорогие, их составлял императорский парфюмер специально для меня, вторых таких нет и не может быть, приходится пользоваться всякой гадостью, от которой несет цветочным мылом, это ужасно. Я заплачу любые деньги, если вы их разыщете, - и она небрежно бросила на пол визитную карточку, украшенную затейливым гербом. – Вы сможете найти меня… здесь. До встречи, моя милая.

Шарлиз молча вышла, не дожидаясь, пока неиссякаемый речевой поток оскудеет. Прощаться с Анной как с доброй подругой в ее намерения никак не входило.

Хотелось бы только знать, обратит ли Анна внимание, что никакой задвижки снаружи в этой комнате отродясь не было? Вздумай она положиться на свою ловкость, жандармы, если их и призвал бы кто-нибудь, обеспокоенный шумом и пальбой, засвидетельствовали бы только наличие нескольких мертвых тел, одно из которых принадлежало бы давно разыскиваемому преступнику. А исчезновение девушки, которая кажется нужна была Анне живой, прошло бы и вовсе незамеченным.

–

Даже метания заключенного в клетку свободолюбивого тигра не заключали бы в себе столько ярости, сколько она читала в излишне выразительных глазах Эрика, который мало того, что попался на крючок к одной хитрой женщине, так еще и позволил другой вызволять себя из беды. Шарлиз следила за ним глазами, за чем-то отсчитывая, сколько кругов по этой крошечной комнатушке он уже совершил за последних пять минут. По всему выходило, что пятнадцать… или уже шестнадцать. А он все никак не мог успокоиться, сесть и спокойно подумать. А подумать было о чем.

Начни она оправдываться, не миновать тогда окончательного и бесповоротного конца, и в той истории, где все чаще звучало «мы» и иногда даже строились планы на будущее, была бы поставлена жирная точка. Они оба вышли бы из себя, и все, что было бы сказано, уже никак нельзя было бы стереть из памяти, разметать, как рисунок на песке, и отправить на захламленный чердак ненужных воспоминаний.

– Помог тебе твой Клавдий Гален? – едва продираясь сквозь душивший его гнев спросил Эрик. Она не удивилась бы, если б он выдохнул через ноздри облако дыма, как если бы внутри в нем бушевало пламя, но он всего лишь ходил туда-сюда, не находя себе места. Шарлиз подобрала визитную карточку Анны с полу, покрутила в руках, рассматривая изящную виньетку. От нее веяло насыщенным терпким ароматом духов, элегантная вещица, такую не стыдно оставить даже в доме, приближенном к императорскому. – Ведь это твой драгоценный лекарь не мог и минуты подержать язык за зубами, и все твердил «где Шарлиз, ах, куда вы спрятали Шарлиз!». Если б он помолчал, эта стерва убралась бы не солоно хлебавши. Но он и здесь должен был вставить словцо!

Ну да, кто-то должен был оказаться виноват, что все ухищрения оказались напрасными, почему бы и не Франц... Слов «это моя вина и моя ошибка» в лексиконе Эрика не существовало, между тем как на ком-то он непременно должен был сорваться и выместить досаду, так что Шарлиз от души порадовалась, что в итоге главным виновником их бед не назначили ее. Францу же пока было все безразлично, так что действительно, лучшего кандидата, чтобы проклясть и предать анафеме, на сегодняшний день найти было невозможно. Некоторое время она молча выслушивала яростные тирады в адрес бедняги Дантса, который, если положиться на мнение Эрика, заключал в себе всю предательскую сущность Иуды и все коварство старозаветного змея-искусителя, и то ли за тридцать сребреников, то ли удовольствия ради выдал их Анне, которой также досталось пара изысканных комплиментов, среди которых Медея и лернейская гидра были самыми сдержанными и деликатными. Она едва дождалась момента, когда ей удалось втиснуть свои пару слов между перемежающимися проклятиями.

– Может, хватит? Ты же можешь разговаривать нормально, Эрик, пожалуйста. А то у тебя и впрямь, как любит говорить твоя очаровательная приятельница, «манеры одичавшего моряка», - передразнила она жеманный тон Анны, так же закатывая глаза и капризно растягивая слова. Вышло вполне похоже, но Эрик смеяться над собой не любил и не умел. Может, когда-нибудь он и сможет встретить улыбкой очередную ухмылку судьбы, и в тот день его личный демон разочарованно отвернется от него, поняв, что навсегда проиграл сражение за его душу.

– Ты считаешь забавным, что Анна вернется сюда уже не одна? Ты собираешься оставаться тут и изображать сестру милосердия? Это за что, в благодарность за то, что твой доктор оказал тебе отличную услугу, подсказав этой ехидне, что она на верном пути? – твердил он, меряя широкими шагами комнату.

– Он ведь не нарочно.

– Ах, не нарочно! – он поддел ногой остатки разбитого пулей горшка и от души пнул. Слежавшаяся земля разлетелась по комнате, Шарлиз прикусила губу, но никак не прокомментировала. Пусть себе. – Что в следующий раз он сделает не нарочно? Что, Шарлиз, ты можешь предсказать, что еще твой доктор сделает из наилучших побуждений? Отличная отговорка – не нарочно! А ты будешь по-прежнему взывать «Ах, Франц, ах, спаси меня»?

– Хватит, Эрик, - устало воззвала она к нему. Пожалуй, она и сама бы сейчас с удовольствием что-нибудь разбила, вдруг да полегчало бы. Влюблена ли она в Дантса, на что он так прозрачно намекает? Пожалуй, нет. Хотя разберешь ли толком, когда голова идет кругом? Она прислушалась к себе, но уловила только тревожный набат - биение сердца, отсчитывающего удар за ударом. И еще страх, но его было так много, что он полностью перемешался с ее сущностью и стал с ней одним целым, ее естественным и неотделимым продолжением.

– И это ты захотела остаться здесь! Тогда как хуже места нельзя было и выдумать. Если б ты не упрямилась, уже можно было б покинуть Париж!

Вот и до нее дошла очередь… Шарлиз молча уселась на жесткую кушетку, скрестила руки на груди, поклявшись себе, что не втянется в перепалку, даже если ее тоже нарекут какой-нибудь ехидной или кем похлеще. Насколько она знала своего названого кузена, если не ввязываться в спор, слишком долго его вспышка не продлится. Эрик остановился посреди комнаты, и потемневшие глаза и прерывистое дыхание, - все в нем выдавало крайнюю степень одержимости. Не слишком приятное ощущение… как будто на арене цирка, где вокруг нее резвятся дикие звери, а она с философским отчуждением пощелкивает бичом – больше в угоду публике, чем чтобы утихомирить расшалившихся хищников, и на самом деле она знает, что помочь ей может только милость небес, а не бесполезный хлыст, который они перекусят одним ударом клыков.

– Все, хватит! У тебя десять минут на сборы – на все, включая задушевные прощания с твоими больными друзьями и подружками! Ты слышишь или нет? Шарлиз!

Она задержала вздох. Он ведь хочет как лучше, искренне хочет, напомнила она себе. Он может злиться и кипеть от бессилия, но он не хочет ей никакого зла - в его понимании, что есть добро, а что зло. Если об этом не забывать, то все будет хорошо…

– Ты же знаешь, что я не оставлю Франца в таком состоянии. Да и девушка даже стакан воды сама себе не нальет, - заметила Шарлиз самым своим миролюбивым тоном – который был ее единственным и самым верным оружием.

– Ты решила дождаться, пока эта женщина вернется?

– Она снова уйдет ни с чем…

– Нет уж, она будет умнее в другой раз и придет не одна.

– Не думаю, что такая женщина будет портить себе удовольствие, связываясь с помощниками, - произнесла Шарлиз, поразмыслив. – Ей интересен процесс, а не результат. Я скорее поверю, что она явится в новом обличье. Горбатой старушки например, вместо очаровательной кокетки и снова будет морочить нам голову, втираясь в доверие.

Она готова была поклясться, что смугловатую бледность его щеки залила краска.

– Что уж теперь бегать, Эрик, - продолжила она примирительно. – Если она такая умная, то сейчас приглядывает за нами, чтобы мы никуда от нее не делись. Ты же видишь, она же с нами играет, как кот с мышью – то отпустит, то догонит и лапой придавит. Не злись, ладно? Ей ведь я вообще-то нужна… зачем-то.

– Да уж не я.

Буря пошла на убыль, и последние слова прозвучали почти грустно. Шарлиз понимающе улыбнулась, сожалея, что вообще когда-то поддразнивала его по поводу Анны. Лучше бы и близко этой темы не поднимала. Устав наконец нарезать круги по комнате, Эрик осторожно присел около нее, вроде и рядом, но не соприкоснувшись даже краем одежды. Кажется, взывание к Францу в минуту опасности ей на этот раз прощалось… Впрочем, а что бы ему еще оставалось делать? Проклясть ее и уйти, но куда? Да ему теперь и гордость не позволит уйти, выйдет ведь – бросил, чтобы себя обезопасить. О нем-то кроме Анны не знает никто. Зато Шарлиз вызвала к себе бурный интерес, и чем дольше ей удается ускользать от опасностей, тем более пристальное внимание будет уделено девушке, которая умудрялась выбираться живой из передряг, где давно завяз бы человек более опытный и хитрый. А она, святая простота, пока успевала унести ноги целой и невредимой, замечая падающий на нее камень, лишь после того, как ему случалось просвистеть мимо. Правда, не без помощи Эрика ведь улыбалась ей удача. Без него – давно б от нее одни косточки остались. Наверное, и он это понимает, и потому – куда от нее денется…

– Ты все-таки проиграла свое пари, - он успел остыть, пока она размышляла о превратностях судьбы, и – чудо из чудес – но выдавил бледную улыбку. Она не красила его, тут же выдавая искривленную линию рта, изуродованную сторону которого скрывала маска, спускавшаяся до самых губ. Словно не улыбнулся человек, а напротив – скривился от отвращения. Но если он пытался храбриться, то уже неплохо.

– Вовсе не проиграла, - шутливо ответила она. – А если б и так, то выигрыш свой все равно бы не вернула.

– Проиграла… разве не ты ставила на то, что эта… - он проглотил слово, которым хотел бы назвать Анну, но, должно быть, оно было крепким, - на то, что она подыскивает себе выгодную партию? Вдовца с садом и особняком.

Шарлиз охотно откусила бы себе язык за свои шуточки, но теперь было поздно сожалеть. Бедный Эрик… и тут его всего лишь пытались использовать, сделать из него послушную марионетку на веревочках. Хоть где-то его недоверчивость на пользу пошла. А она-то еще подсмеивалась над его упрямством. Не хватало, чтобы он еще попался в сети бесстыжей интриганки, которая не только сердце разобьет – душу вынет.

– О нет, - она мило улыбнулась, делая хорошую мину при плохой игре, раз пути назад уже не было, чтобы что-то поправить. - Я так предполагала… но спорила-то я просто на то, что Анна вернется. Она и вернулась.

– Разве? – переспросил он равнодушно, явно думая о другом.

– Я точно помню. И выигрыш не отдам. Да я и играть не умею, так что могу возвратить разве что пару гамм, исполненных двумя пальцами с ошибками.

Он опустил взгляд, рассеянно глядя на разбитые черепки. Символично, наверное. Знамение, что скоро вся жизнь будет лежать у ног горсткой обломков и земляной пыли. Но она удержала свои унылые мысли при себе.

– Я ничего больше не слышу, - она едва расслышала сдавленную фразу, прервавшую молчание.

– Что?

– Музыки. Так пусто.

Шарлиз растерялась. Не так-то просто поспевать за переменами в его настроении. Слишком неожиданный был переход… впрочем, это ведь она что-то сказала про гаммы.

– Эрик…

Он поднял на нее глаза, бледная зелень которых была подернута страхом, как река первым хрустким льдом. Он не боялся смерти и мог не дрогнув взглянуть ей в лицо. И он же до смерти боялся, что узоры звуков, которые ему дано было сплетать, перестанут складываться в выразительные, волнующие воображение картины, оставшись разрозненным неблагозвучным набором нот. Живут же люди и вовсе не зная, как выглядит рояль? Но... то другие. Эрику это должно быть хуже, чем потерять какое-то из пяти отпущенных человеку чувств. Пустота пожирала его изнутри, разъедала, как ядовитые испарения, и ничто другое, кроме его музыки, не могло ее заполнить. Она с сожалением коснулась его руки легким дружеским жестом.

– Такие вещи не забываются вот так, вдруг. Просто мы все уже издерганы до предела. Все вернется… увидишь.

Ничего умнее пустых заверений, что все будет хорошо, она не могла придумать в ответ, но наверное ему этого и хотелось - услышать, как кто-то подтвердил бы – все еще будет хорошо, все вернется, это просто усталость и нервы, больше ничего, никакой кары небесной, никакого проклятия.

– Без нее мне нечего делать на этой земле.

Назавтра он пожалеет, что разоткровенничался с ней... Она невольно вздрогнула, но все же ответила, стараясь осторожно подбирать слова.

– Любому есть, что делать на земле, с музыкой, или без…

– Я не любой… - он безрадостно усмехнулся.

Это правда… Он не любой.

– Все равно, Эрик. Не хорони себя раньше времени, ладно? Ты мне живым нужен.

Он хотел что-то сказать, но замер с приоткрытым ртом, чуть дыша, боясь поверить в то, что услышал… или в то, что хотелось услышать, какая бы из правд при том не имелась в виду. Шарлиз пыталась разгадать странное недоверчивое выражение, застывшее на его лице, но он прятал глаза, как будто хотел остаться наедине со своей надеждой, еще немного задержать ее, пока она не расправила крылья пугливым мотыльком и не взмыла в воздух, как и не бывало. Так хотелось, чтобы она повторила, еще раз произнесла слова, которых, кажется, никто не говорил ему раньше, никогда. Но он не решился попросить, и повторял их сам себе, как самую страстную и отчаянную молитву, как самый красивый музыкальный пассаж. Он ей нужен… нужен… Он нужен. Слова – чем не музыка? Нужен… Может быть, он ослышался? Так ведь не могло быть, так никогда не бывало. Но он не смел переспросить. Не смел спросить, что она имела в виду под этим словом, которое будило смутные мечты, мечты из тех, которые никогда не сбываются… Он потянулся и взял ее за руку. Она не отняла ее, но на ее лице отразилась тень удивления. И тень эта только сменилась растерянностью, когда он чуть сжал ее пальцы, осторожно и совсем легко. Один быстрый взгляд на ее выразительно приподнятые брови – и он усвоил урок. Нужен – означало его защиту и его силу. Нужен – означало помощь и опору в беде. И не означало ласку. Не означало, что можно прижаться щекой к ее руке и взахлеб, задыхаясь от боли, жаловаться на холод, на обиды, на непонимание… Она ждала, не противясь и не пытаясь высвободиться, но уловить ее напряжение было совсем не сложно, и глаза ее растерянно перебегали с предмета на предмет, избегая глядеть ему в лицо. И некого винить, кроме себя, если он позволил себе заблуждение, что «нужен» означает не здесь и сейчас, а навсегда, и ему никогда не придется больше блуждать во тьме в поисках друга. Молчание стало гнетущим, но никто не смел нарушить его. И тогда, чтобы раз и навсегда наказать себя за постыдное мгновение слабости, за что, что каждый раз сквозь его _я_, такое сильное, заключенное в броню гордыни, вышколенное долгими годами одинокого могущества, проглядывал кто-то слабый и ранимый, сводивший на нет все его усилия, он одной рукой скинул с себя маску. И зная уже, что она не упадет в обморок от одного его вида, с силой притянул ее руку к себе, все ближе и ближе, и не давая ей спрятаться и отвести взгляд, он коснулся ее пальцами своего ненавистного лица. Она зажмурилась. Глупо по-детски зажмурилась, нечаянно, хотя знала, что этого нельзя, что так будет хуже, обоим. Но инстинкт все равно сработал и послал в ад все, что она знала и считала справедливым.

Он сразу выпустил ее руку, и Шарлиз невольно сжала ее в кулачок и неловко прижала к груди.

– Прости, - пробормотал он виновато. Он вовсе не хотел пугать ее.

– Эрик, я всего только… - пролепетала она, хотя оправдываться было глупо, и слушать ее запоздалые заверения, что все на самом деле не так, он хотел меньше всего.

– Не надо. Оставь меня.

– Я не хотела тебя обидеть.

– Я знаю.

Шарлиз встала, неуверенно обернувшись, понимая, что все, что только можно было, она сделала не так. Эрик ждал, пока она уйдет, и неотрывно смотрел на унылый пейзаж за узким оконцем. Еще можно было вернуться, но она не рискнула. В его мире, хода в который не было чужакам, господствовали его собственные мерки черного и белого, и невозможно было угадать, чему он придаст значение, а что сочтет бессмысленной чепухой. Любое ее самое доброе побуждение там могло исказиться, как в кривом зеркале, и превратиться в нечто иное, даже противоположное и приобрести вид издевательства и насмешки или, наоборот, пообещать слишком многое, чего она не смогла бы дать.

Ей повезло и не пришлось ничего говорить или, что и того хуже, оставлять висеть в воздухе тягостное молчание. Стук в дверь и голос соседского мальчишки-подростка, который звонко крикнул хозяевам, что принес их записку обратно, разрушил злые чары, превратившие ее в соляной столб. Шарлиз вздрогнула.

– Это для Мэг… Пойду спрошу, почему это он не отдал ее.

Эрик согласно кивнул, но весь его вид выражал отсутствие интереса к заботам Мэг Жири. Пожалуй, она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, когда он злился и сыпал проклятиями. Шарлиз переступила через рассыпанные холмики земли, и просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь еще, произнесла с плохо скрытой горечью:

– Теперь тут можно посеять левкои прямо на полу. Будет красиво…

Но этого было слишком мало, чтобы обмануть пустоту.


	33. Глава 33

33. Глава 33.

Снова быть маленькой девочкой – это было так легко и приятно. Она знала, что это неправда, что от малышки Мэг осталась одна лишь обгорелая почерневшая розетка еще тогда, в Опере, когда пламя на ее глазах пожирало деревянные перекрытия, декорации и своего собрата из алой папиросной бумаги, языки которого так красиво раздувал искусственный ветер, который подавал из-под сцены один из рабочих. Как могла она остаться маленькой, когда ее мама вдруг постарела на десять лет, и печать вины отметила ее строгое лицо, и на нем внезапно прорезались морщины, которых не было еще накануне? Как она могла остаться малышкой, когда ее лишили всего и заставили принять жизнь такой, как она есть, без розовых прикрас? Ее то унижали, то запугивали, ее толкали предавать и лгать, ее отдали беспомощной в руки того, кого она боялась больше всего на свете - какая же она после этого милая маленькая девочка? Это только лицо ее приотстало, не успело пока наверстать разрыв между нежными, бело-розовыми, как лепестки гортензии, полудетскими чертами и совсем не детским осознанием, что мир обманул все ее светлые ожидания. Ей даже отчасти нравилось болеть, поддаться иллюзии, что она снова та крошка, на которую не могла надышаться заботливая мама и которая было всеобщей любимицей, - живая, сообразительная, хорошенькая девчушка, подающая надежды балерина, которую ожидали слава, поклонники, жизнь, полная смеха и развлечений. Если б только ее ногу непрестанно не терзала тупая пила, это было бы просто волшебно, вот так лежать, ни о чем не думать, выбросить из головы все, что еще недавно мешало ей жить. Наверное, болезнь расслабляет. Все, что вчера сводило ее с ума, сегодня кажется реальным не больше, чем морозные узоры на стекле. Не странно ли, что она чуть не заикалась от страха, а теперь лежит и равнодушно рассматривает гравюры в книге, которую Шарлиз оставила у нее на постели? Наверное, не странно. У страха тоже есть свой предел, и она его переступила. Разгневался ли комиссар, что она вдруг пропала и не подает о себе вестей? Наверное. Ну и пожалуйста. Все хоть весь мир катится в тартарары, ей нет дела. Даже до Призрака, который не где-то там в сырых подземельях – то ли есть он, то ли нету его на самом деле – а в двух шагах, и она может слышать его голос, что-то возмущенно доказывающий девушке, которая зовет его просто Эрик. Вот до чего они ее довели, ей, оказывается, и до его грозных приказов нет дела, и до того, что у них там творится, что за грохот - тоже нет, ей все надоело, и бояться и дрожать зайцем под кустом тоже надоело. Он всего лишь человек, - человек, который разрушил ее мир, который заставил ее маму терзаться, что она не сумела остановить его и предотвратить беду. Человек, который не задумываясь растоптал ее гордость, даже не попытавшись понять, что толкнуло ее на шаг, который был противен ей самой. И еще он имел наглость быть до невозможности похожим на другого, - на того, чье лицо нет нужды прятать от чужих взглядов, и у кого глаза веселые и манящие, а не злые и тоскливые, как у тощего голодного волка, издыхающего в овраге. Если он ей, конечно, не приснился… Разве такие, как он, могут существовать на самом деле? Только в снах, да еще разве что в раю.

Ее пальцы бездумно листают страницы, на первых она еще вздрагивает, потом привыкает и, склонив голову набок, с любопытством разглядывает сердце в разрезе – вот бы для него позировал Жювиль, чахоточные легкие – она бы приберегла их для Призрака, пораженные подагрой пальцы – а это… она не уверена, что знает, для кого. Есть вещи, в которых страшно признаться даже себе, такие темные, такие злые и завистливые мысли. Еще несколько страниц, и она застенчиво краснеет, но раз никого нет рядом – продолжает увлеченно смотреть. Врачи удивительно бесстыдны. И ее губы беззвучно шепчут имя, которое услужливо подсказывает ей взволнованное воображение… Если уж имена есть у призраков, то сладкому сну тем более можно иметь имя, которое так хочется любовно выдохнуть и мечтательно прислушаться к его отзвуку в тиши.

–

Белый прямоугольник сложенный записки вернулся в руки Шарлиз, совершив круг по Парижу и так и не достигнув адресата.

– А той мадам, которой письмо, ее дома нету, - мальчишка, который за пару су взялся проделать немалый путь через полгорода и постучаться в домик, где поселились Антуанетта Жири и ее дочь, шмыгнул носом и тут же попытался проверить, сможет ли он подпрыгнуть и дотянуться рукой до потолка, если как следует разбежится. Разговаривать с ним не было никакой возможности, и Шарлиз утомилась крутить головой, пока он резво скакал вокруг нее, как козленок. Можно было только посочувствовать его родителям, если такое чудо прыгало и кувыркалось вокруг них сутками, не давая ни минуты покоя.

– А ты у соседей спросил, может, она куда-то ушла и вернулась бы с минуты на минуту?

– Ага, спросил, что ж разве маленький, я все спросил. Вышла тетечка и говорит – нету ее, сама стучала, а ее нету, вот с самого утра и нету. Ушла она. А вы мне денежку дадите, я ведь честно там был, только мадам ушла, но я ж разве виноватый?

– Дам, - хмуро отозвалась Шарлиз, бросая на замусоленную ладошку пару медных монет. Только без новых исчезновений, пожалуйста. Довольно с нее и родной тети, которая в воздухе растворилась, оставив ей в наследство свои проблемы. Хотя тетя-то, кажется, в отличие от нее, чувствует себя великолепно, и ее трагическую гибель больше оплакивать не приходится. А где она сейчас – признаться, этот вопрос занимал Шарлиз меньше всего. Ее родственные чувства испарились напрочь, а она сомневалась, что Шейла Прево сумела бы найти слова, чтобы оправдаться перед ней. – Погоди-ка, ты, егоза, - обратилась она к мальчишке, который разве что на голове не ходил и уже умудрился оторвать от своего пояса железную пряжку, которую с удовольствием подбрасывал в воздух, изображая жонглера. – Хочешь еще подзаработать?

– Ага, - почесав нос, согласился сорванец. И подсчитав видимо в уме свою выгоду, изрек. – Хочу. Только чтоб монетки были новенькие.

– Будут тебе блестеть и сверкать. Подожди минуту, никуда не…. упрыгивай, - тот как раз принялся развлекать себя тем, что скакал на одной ноге через порог, и Шарлиз покачала головой, сочувствуя тем, кто терпит это бедствие день за днем. То ли дело у нее… тишь и благодать. Франц в жару, балерина с переломом, Жеан сосредоточенно беседует с богом, непрерывно поставляя новые порции вещей для стирки – с природой не поспоришь, и Эрик мрачнее тучи, расстроенный и молчаливый. А не надо было потому что делать такие страшные глаза, как будто он собрался выкинуть что-то такое, отчего она непременно должна упасть без чувств и не открывать глаз, пока не подадут нюхательную соль. То к нему не подойди, то уже получается можно, семь пятниц у него на неделе. И как же угораздило ее струсить! А еще к Францу в помощницы набивалась, смелой себя считала, куда там... Она украдкой размяла пальцы, которые отчего-то затекли, будто она долго несла тяжелое. Ну подумаешь беда, ну дотронулась, ну да, отталкивающее зрелище, но никто еще от этого не умирал, а что сделаешь, если человек таким родился. Что ж ей, в первый раз бы пришлось натянуть милую улыбку и упрятать страх поглубже? Все лучше, чем он ко всем своим несчастьям – приманивает он их чем-то, что ли? – в который раз примется пестовать обиду. Сердилась больше на себя. Отчего-то вспомнилось, как она впервые после того дня, когда обнаружила Мари в слезах и в разорванном платье, за руку отвела ее к врачу, уже предчувствуя, что услышит в ответ, и потом тащила тяжелый груз своей бодрой улыбки до самого дома, только бы не испугать младшую сестру, которая, к тому времени благополучно позабыв свои слезы, беспечно щебетала и теребила куклу, напевая ей колыбельную, и не осознавала, что с ней происходит. Значит, могла ведь, все могла, что же с ней стало? Нервы, что ли, сдают?

Юная Мэг при виде нее сразу захлопнула толстую книгу. Можно было гордиться своим первым опытом исцеления – она сработала не хуже деревенской колдуньи, врачующей многозначительными шепотками над яйцом и возложением костлявой руки, и девушка на ее попечении вместо того, чтобы совсем приуныть с перепугу, даже порозовела. А ведь вместо лекарств она подсунула ей книгу о том, как лечить какие-то зловещие хвори, даже названий которых лучше бы не знать.

– Мэг, ваша мама куда-то уехала, - Шарлиз протянула ей нераспечатанную записку. – Или, может быть, ищет вас. Глупыш, которого я посылала, не догадался отдать записку соседям или подсунуть под дверь. Могу попросить его сходить еще раз… Или, может быть, вам виднее, кому дать о себе знать?

– Бедная мама, - прошептала Мэг огорченно. – Лучше не надо соседям, вдруг они забудут. Я напишу Кристине… ей всего два квартала до нашего дома, попрошу ее наведываться, пока она не застанет маму у себя. Да и мама сама наверняка к ней зайдет…

– Пишите Кристине. Только поторопитесь, ваш письмоносец еще немного и там всю стену насквозь расковыряет от безделья. И, может, ваша Кристина заодно бы…

– Что? – Шарлиз замолчала, не закончив фразы, и Мэг оторвала глаза от записки, где косым почерком приписала адрес Кристины Дайе и несколько слов подруге своей юности с просьбой успокоить ее мать.

«Заберет вас в свой дом и освободит меня хоть от одного подопечного…» - подумала Шарлиз. Хорошо бы, но… Совершенно определенно, что мадемуазель Дайе тут делать нечего. Знакомство лучше отложить. Надолго. Пусть себе поет романсы своему жениху…

– Ничего, ничего, Мэг, пишите, - пробормотала она, отвернувшись, чтобы скрыть предательский румянец. Ничего, Мэг… пиши свою записку. Пиши… Ощущая себя той самой ехидной, которой Эрик так цветисто обругал Анну, она взяла у девушки листочек. – Вот и хорошо, теперь ни о чем не беспокойтесь, - произнесла она сладким до тошноты голосом, от которого по справедливости у Мэг должна была бы начаться зубная боль. Но девушка не обратила внимания на ее странный тон, и устало опустилась на подушки – она определенно нуждалась в отдыхе.

Сорванец еще ждал, соблазн получить еще пару монет оказался сильнее его непоседливости. Шарлиз запечатала и протянула ему письмо.

– Только вот что, малыш, - проговорила она, с трудом преодолевая неприятное ощущение, будто ее желудок завязывают морским узлом, - ты отнесешь записку завтра, а не сегодня, хорошо?

– Завтра? – разочарованно протянул подросток, словно завтра и никогда означало для него одно и тоже, так что перспектива разбогатеть на несколько су откладывалась практически до конца времен.

– Зато ты получишь задаток на труды, - поощрила его Шарлиз и выдавила заговорщическую улыбку. – Так надо, дружок, хорошо?

– Ага, - и у нее перед глазами оказалась ладошка, ожидающая блестящую монетку.

Плохо это или хорошо… как уж есть. До завтра все равно нужно что-то придумать. Эрик прав в том, что нельзя тут оставаться, такое чувство, будто сидишь на пороховой бочке, которая вот-вот взорвется. Может, до завтра Франц хотя бы придет в себя и скажет, за кем из его родичей или друзей можно послать… Тогда она отправит того же мальчишку с новой запиской – разоришься тут на почтовых расходах – и можно будет уйти. Нужно только подумать, как… переодеться, что ли, каким-нибудь монахом и трубочистом, или адвокатом в смешной четырехугольной шапочке и бравым воякой в мушкетерском плаще, только лишь бы не блудницей, что-то у нее плохо вышло…

А с Кристиной Дайе им лучше все-таки не встречаться. Как бы это ни называлось.

Может быть, мама Мэг проведет еще одну бессонную ночь, это жаль. Но если Кристина явится на зов подруги, то будет всего два возможных исхода, второй из которых столь маловероятен, что его можно даже не принимать во внимание. Либо она доконает своего печального Ромео, и он окончательно впадет в тоску. Хватит уже, и так смотреть больно. Второй раз он уже не поднимется на ноги. Либо – что сомнительно – ей придет в голову поманить его за собой, все равно из жалости ли, эгоизма или искренней привязанности, и он тут же вычеркнет из жизни все, что не относится к его любимой. Как-то тоже не очень бы хотелось.

Все-таки лучше будет им с ней разминуться. Есть ли в мире абсолютная справедливость или нет ее, но на этой она будет стоять до конца. Может, конечно, такими благими намерениями как раз и выстелена дорога в ад, но полпути туда она все равно уже прошла.

–

Проведя больше суток в беспамятстве, Дантс медленно приходил в себя. Веки его дрогнули, как будто он пытался поднять немыслимую тяжесть. Еще не совсем пробуждение, но он уже близок был к тому, чтобы выплыть из глубин на поверхность и вновь увидеть свет. Шарлиз осторожно наклонилась над ним, ожидая, не откроет ли он наконец глаза.

– Франц… вы меня слышите?

Он вздохнул чуть глубже и попытался разлепить веки.

– Где я? – пробормотал он с таким трудом, будто каждое слово весило, как гранитная скала, и он пытался сдвинуть ее голыми руками.

– Вы дома, Франц.

Мутный, без тени узнавания взгляд поблек, и он со слабым стоном вновь впал в забытье. Наверное, можно считать, что ему лучше, утешила себя Шарлиз. Ведь почти очнулся. И сон его уже не был таким беспокойным - настоящий целительный сон, восстанавливающий силы.Она вышла на цыпочках, чтобы не потревожить его. Все не так уж и плохо, если подумать… ситуации ухудшаться некуда, вот она и улучшается, только медленно, очень медленно… и нужно набраться терпения.

Мэг заснула, ее тонкие руки были аккуратно скрещены поверх одеяла. Синеватые тени под глазами и опущенные уголки губ не портили ее, и нежное личико не подурнело, напротив, приобрело болезненную одухотворенность. С этой все будет в порядке. Эрик нашел себе угол потемнее и что-то выстругивал из деревяшки – судя по пустоте в глазах, он и сам не определился что именно, и просто переводил ненужный брусок на стружки. Если уж молиться, то за то, чтобы к нему вернулась его музыка, пока тишина не свела его с ума. Ей казалось, что эту тишину, которая накрыла его непроницаемым покрывалом, она может слышать, такой она была нервозной и звенящей. Глядя его поникшую фигуру, сразу хотелось в подражание своей маме Эстер шлепнуть его по спине и велеть перестать сутулиться и не строить из себя юного Вертера. Но то, что естественно сделать маме по отношению к малолетней дочери, приунывшей из-за отломавшейся у любимой куклы головы, не может ведь позволить себе девушка по отношению к мужчине на десять лет ее старше. А жаль… Больше она ничего не могла придумать, что с ним делать. Вдохновение дарить она не умела, да и не во вдохновении, кажется, дело. Надломилось что-то, без чего музыка не рождалась, а он был слишком испуган и потерян, чтобы разобраться в себе. И она ничего не могла подсказать. Ни утешить не могла, ни предложить что-то взамен. Пожалеть только могла, и то не знала, как подступиться.

– Не стой у меня за спиной, - он недовольно сдвинулся, словно ее взгляд мешал ему. Вот, еще одна хорошая новость, он с ней разговаривает. Может, не так сильно и обиделся, как ей показалось вначале. Хорошо, если понимает все-таки, что сам и с толку ее сбил и напугал. Она подошла поближе, решив, что любопытство вполне сойдет в качестве повода выбросить белый флаг. Брусок начал обретать некую узнаваемую форму, и даже вполне невинную – никаких призраков прошлого, если конечно у него среди темных тайн не припасено пару страшных историй о любимой собачке, которая сбежала от него или сдохла от чумки. Просто игрушечная собачка, а он обрабатывает ее ножом с таким остервенением, будто заманил в ловушку свой самый мерзкий кошмар и выкалывает ему глаза. Странно, что у нее морда выходит не оскаленная, будто ее бешеная лиса покусала, а вполне кроткая и миролюбивая. Если это он Жеана собрался развлекать, так ему такие игрушки раньше, чем через год, не понадобятся, ему бы что попроще… ну да пусть. Шарлиз сделала еще пару шагов, пока не поняла, что выглядит смешно - подкрадывается к нему, как охотник к куропатке, с такими предосторожностями, будто боится вспугнуть.

Эрик наконец соизволил оторваться от своего бессмысленного занятия, отложил нож и вопросительно повернуться к ней.

– Ты пришла подлизываться, - легко определил он по ее лицу. Шарлиз задумалась и решила, что честный ответ прозвучит лучше, чем заверения, что она так просто, мимо шла и решила взглянуть, чем он занят.

– Пожалуй, да, - она смущенно улыбнулась в надежде задобрить его своей откровенностью, однако непохоже, чтобы она произвела на него впечатление, потому что когда он ответил ей, пустота в его глазах стала еще и холодной, как заброшенный винный подгреб.

– Напрасная трата времени, - скрежетнул сухой, как русло выжженного солнцем ручья, голос, и никакой весенний дождь не мог стереть трещины, изломавшие пересохшую землю.

– Все так безнадежно? – вздохнула Шарлиз. Печально, если так. Его лицо на мгновение исказилось, но он быстро натянул маску аристократического высокомерия, пока она не заподозрила в нем слабость, которую он так хотел скрыть.

– Если ты решила, что я предоставлю тебя самой себе, теперь, когда твоя жизнь висит на волоске, и когда завтра весь мир возможно погрузится в хаос, и все это только из-за того, что я внушаю тебе гадливость, как неделю назад сдохшая крыса, то могу заверить тебя, что у меня нет ничего общего с лживой человеческой породой. Убийство часто бывает оправдано, предательство – никогда, - он перевел дух, бросил быстрый взгляд на ее вытянувшееся лицо и продолжил с той же горечью, но уже без надменности, с которой начал свой монолог, но не сумел довести до конца. – Ты можешь считать меня каким угодно чудовищем и мерзким уродом, но я пока еще помню, что ты помогла мне, когда мне не к кому было больше обратиться. И пока я жив, я этого не забуду. Так что оставь заготовленную напыщенную речь для другого случая, мне она не нужна. Я и без твоих извинений позабочусь о том, чтобы ты оказалась в безопасном месте.

– Когда я предложила тебе остаться с нами, я не ставила никаких условий, Эрик. И не надо со мной теперь расплачиваться, если ты _так _это воспринимаешь.

– Нет, не так.

– Тогда я не знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь.

– Ничего. Я тебя не звал, ты сама подошла, вот и скажи, чего _ты_ от меня хочешь. Защитить я тебя пытался, но это знаешь ли трудно, когда ты все равно поступаешь наоборот. Больше мне тебе нечего предложить.

Ее печаль пустила первые ростки гнева.

– Эрик, знаешь, мне до смерти надоел этот торг, кто кому больше должен. Я не ростовщик, чтобы размещать под проценты свое хорошее отношение. И мне откровенно противно это все слушать, потому что чушь это от первого до последнего слова, и слушать твои завуалированные оскорбления, ей-богу, не доставляет мне никакого удовольствия. Для защиты я себе лучше заведу пару волкодавов. И я не пришла, как ты говоришь, подлизываться, чтобы не терять ценного телохранителя. Я испугалась, что нечаянно обидела друга, хотя совсем того не желала. Я … это было глупо.

– Это было честно, - возразил он.

– Глупо! – рассердилась Шарлиз уже не на шутку. – Глупо, раз ты теперь стал подсчитывать, сколько раз кто кому помог. Чепуха какая-то, можно подумать я тебя предусмотрительно приманила, чтобы использовать и выкинуть на свалку, когда надобность отпадет. Все, хватит, давай начнем заново. Ничего не было. На чем мы закончили? Прости, я дословно не помню, о чем мы говорили. О музыке, должно быть. О твоей музыке.

Он с болью отвел глаза и покачал головой, словно отказываясь говорить об этом. Шарлиз не вняла. Даже если по спирали времени нельзя вернуться на то же место, откуда начат был злополучный круг, можно вернуться близко, очень близко к нему, - так близко, что едва ли имеет значение, то ли самое это место или другое, просто похожее на него, как две капли воды. Она продолжала возвращаться назад, шаг за шагом, несмотря на его нежелание идти вслед за ней. Но сегодня была ее очередь выбирать дорогу во тьме.

– Ты по обыкновению принялся справлять по себе поминальную мессу, а я всего лишь сказала, чтобы ты оставался в живых, потому что рано тебе еще ставить на себе крест, и потому что ты нужен мне. У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты, Эрик. Ты нужен мне, и не потому что я пропаду, если ты оставишь меня наедине с надвигающейся войной. Нужен, потому что я привыкла, что около меня есть человек, которому я могу доверять, как самой себе, - она наклонилась и взяла его руку, как зеркало отражая его недавний жест, о котором он – видит Бог – теперь сожалел. Сожалел, может быть, больше, чем о пролитой крови, которая отняла у него ощущение жизни, будто начатой с чистого листа, когда остаются позади и старые грехи, и память о зле, и не угомонившаяся сердечная боль. Хотя и меньше, пожалуй, чем о единственной красоте, которая была ему доступна. Но с этим он ничего не мог поделать, кроме как молить небо о милосердии пощадить его талант, только снова выпрашивать на коленях снисхождения он тоже не хотел и примирился с тем, что ничто больше не будет по его воле, а будет так, как распорядится судьба.

Ее пальцы переплелись с его, и она сжала его ладонь не менее осторожно, чем он обращался с ней, когда поверил, что бездонную пропасть, которая отделяет его от людей, каждый из которых кому-то нужен и дорог, можно засыпать жалким ковшиком песка. И наверное, она тогда так же удивленно вскинула глаза, как он сейчас. Смотри в свое зеркало, Шарлиз, насмешливо приказала она себе, смотри, какое растерянное, недоуменное ожидание отражалось в твоих чертах, будто ты не могла понять, на каком ты свете и чего он от тебя хочет. Он тоже бессилен понять. А ты всего лишь идешь обратно на петле времени, ожидая, пока она замкнется, и тогда ты узнаешь, правда ли, что нет способа изменить прошлое и пустить время по другому пути в будущее. Смотри, Шарлиз, тебе это тоже полезный урок. Эрик дернулся, хотя и не очень решительно, пытаясь от нее увернуться, но она зашла слишком далеко, чтобы отступиться, и не дала ни робости, ни страху помешать ей. Маска упала ему на колени, а она все стояла, держа его руку и смотрела в расплавленные в бесформенную массу черты, которые, должно быть, были задуманы как привлекательное лицо обыкновенного мужчины, долепить которое у создателя отчего-то не нашлось ни времени, ни желания. Как будто лицо его постепенно стекало вниз тающей ледяной скульптурой, которую внезапно пожалели, снова заморозили и заставили жить. Неправдивое, слишком поэтичное сравнение. Он не заслужил такой лжи. Не было никаких тающих льдов. Честнее признать, что выглядит это как будто его лица коснулись смерть и разложение, а потом кто-то на небесах раздумал отпускать его с миром, вернул ему способность дышать и опять-таки заставил жить. Петля времени затягивалась в узел. Вот как, значит, она вздрогнула, когда он потянул к себе ее ладонь, и так же, защищаясь, плотно закрыла глаза, чтобы не увидеть, что произойдет. Она коснулась кончиками пальцев обезображенной щеки. Кончиками его пальцев. Он протестующе отклонился, издав какой-то тихий, по-детски жалобный стон, не желая, чтобы память рук подсказывала ему, как он на самом деле страшен. Пальцы, которые она сжимала вдруг стали холодными и влажными, словно его бросило в холодный пот. Кажется, она заставила его хорошенько понервничать, впору возгордиться. Только если он вспылит и оттолкнет ее сейчас, подумала Шарлиз отрешенно, от нее останется одно мокрое место… Но это мелочь по сравнению со стыдом, который ей никогда будет не переступить, если она сейчас выронит нить времени и упустит единственный шанс повернуть его вспять. Она отпустила руку Эрика, и он отдернул ее и сжал в кулак – повторив ее прошлый жест один в один. Мистика, или всегда так происходит, когда пытаешься прожить заново всего лишь несколько часов собственной жизни? Его лицо справа было холодным и на ощупь напомнило тонкую кожицу лягушки, словно не приросшую намертво к мышцам, а натянутую поверх, как перчатка на руку. На пару коротких мгновений он прижался к руке, которая бесстрашно накрыла его щеку, осторожно поглаживая большим пальцем неровную впадину на том месте, где могла бы быть ноздря, если б создатель не отвлекся на хорошенького легкокрылого ангела в тот день, когда творил свое несчастное детище. Потом он отстранился и отвел ее руку. Но все-таки не оттолкнул. И вся его высокомерная сдержанность, в панцирь которой он пытался себя заковать, сползла с него, как змеиная шкура, и голос его предательски дрогнул, когда он заглянул ей в лицо.

– Тебе было очень противно?

Ни капли насмешки, издевки… а лучше бы была. Она бы знала тогда, что ответить. Ни единой вызывающей нотки, за которую она могла бы уцепиться, чтобы не захлебнуться жалостью. Зато целое море сострадания и стыда, будто он заставил ее окунуться на несколько минут в настоящий кошмар, только чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. По меньшей мере, изнасиловал. Или столкнул в выгребную яму. Или еще как-то жестоко унизил. Она не знала, что можно было сделать по-настоящему ужасное, чтобы так смотреть, с таким раскаянием, с таким виноватым и неприкаянным видом. К горлу подкатил комок, и Шарлиз устало опустилась около Эрика на краешек стула. Положила руку ему на плечо – теплое и вполне живое, опустила на нее лоб, чтобы скрыть одинокую слезу, которую не сумела силой загнать назад. Он не шевелился, только сердце застучало чаще, загнанное в ловушку. Господи. Наверно, она идет по самому извилистому пути во тьму. Чем она в другой раз одолеет его? Может, назавтра он так же в минуту помрачения скажет: «Шарлиз, пойдем со мной в постель» и разобидится, если она скажет «нет»? Что тогда, она тоже станет возвращаться к нему и в утешение отдавать частицу себя?

– Не плачь только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, Шарлиз, - с ужасом пробормотал он. И откуда только знал. – Пожалуйста. Я никогда больше, клянусь тебе, никогда больше не стану тебя принуждать, я тебе обещаю, это никогда не повторится.

Она только успела втянуть обратно и проглотить покалывавшую легкой щекоткой слезинку, но он добил ее, и она все-таки всхлипнула.

– Эрик, господи боже, ну что ты несешь…

– Правду… Ты очень храбрая, Шарлиз. Прости меня, прошу тебя. Еще ведь… не поздно, правда? Пожалуйста, - он никогда не думал, что станет еще когда-нибудь твердить свое пожалуйста как отчаянное заклинание. Шарлиз подняла голову, и он с сожалением отодвинулся, когда она отпустила его плечо, но все равно близко, так близко, что можно подслушивать мысли.

– Нечего мне прощать, - ответила она, глядя в его умоляющие глаза – островки чахлой желтоватой зелени среди обезображенных, разоренных войной руин. – Ничего не было, Эрик. Все закончилось на том, что я сказала - ты нужен мне живым, а ты поверил мне. Больше ничего не было сказано.

Медленный, нерешительный, но все же утвердительный кивок окончательно вырвал из дневника страницу не задавшегося дня.

– Ничего не было, - тихо согласился Эрик. Облегчение и сожаление смешались и переплелись между собой, как корни луговых трав. Время выскользнуло из петли, в которую она его заманила, и потекло дальше своей дорогой. Вырванная страница была сожжена, забыта и перевернута. Горькие зерна раздора были выполоты, и вместе с ними земля очистилась и от случайно упавших на нее семян надежды.

Шарлиз не думала ни о чем, она чувствовала только безбрежную, отупляющую усталость. За один день она как будто прожила целую жизнь.

Эрик думал, но не собирался озвучивать свои мысли, слишком много в них было затаенной печали, которую она не могла бы понять, а если б могла бы – только зря растравила бы себе душу ненужной жалостью. Обрывки чужих мыслей и чужих мелодий теснились у него в голове, но в этом клубке не было знакомой ниточки его собственной музыки, которая звучала бы в нем сильной, основной темой, затмевающей все остальное.

_Теперь, когда не греет кровь_

_Ни гнев, ни слава, ни любовь_

_И в сердце места нет надежде,_

_И жить я не могу как прежде._

_Мне прозябанье слизняка_

_В сырой темнице под землею_

_Милей чем мертвая тоска_

_С ее бесплодною мечтою…(с) Дж.Байрон_

Чужие мысли так хорошо выражали его… Но он оставил их при себе.

– Франц почти уже пришел в себя. Он поправится, - проговорила Шарлиз, разрывая покров печальной тишины.

– Мне обрадоваться? – спросил Эрик устало.

– Можно, почему нет. Человек ведь пережил такую трагедию…

– Не он первый, не он последний, переживет. В тысяча восемьсот сорок восьмом холера забрала десятки тысяч человек, и все были чьими невестами, женами или детьми, думаешь о них некому было жалеть?

Шарлиз сердито вздернула голову.

– Ну знаешь. Меня б не утешило, что где-то кому-то тоже плохо. И Францу тоже это безразлично, - с укором проворчала она. – А ты не можешь не сказать что-нибудь в таком духе, да? Даже сейчас? Как будто у тебя вовсе нет сердца.

– Ничего не было, - напомнил он ей. Да, правда ведь, ничего не было. Шарлиз смиренно покачала головой, поражаясь ему. Пусть говорит, что хочет. Слова летучи, они ничего не значат, а она так старалась восстановить мир. Пусть, если в этой бездушной маске ему легче живется. Можно считать, у него королевский патент говорить все, что ему вздумается. Лишь бы не сотворил ничего хуже ехидных слов.

– Все равно ты не прав, -проговорила она с тенью осуждения, которое не подавила до конца. – Франц потерял самого дорогого ему человека, а ты, вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать… как ты только можешь, Эрик.

– Таких как он миллионы. И ничего, справляются. Живут потом припеваючи.

– И ты жил бы припеваючи, если бы потерял любимого человека? - она осторожно избрала обтекаемое «бы», чтобы не смущать его тем, что раскопала уже большую половину его тайн. Он опустил голову, пытаясь принужденно усмехнуться, но не вышло ничего лучше вымученной болезненной гримасы, которая не могла бы сойти за улыбку ни при каких условностях.

– Не сравнивай его со мной, - невыразительно выговорил Эрик. – Твой лекарь не пройдет и недели, как найдет себе новую невесту и даже не заметит, что что-то изменилось. Он и на тебя бросает многозначительные взгляды, хотя его возлюбленную еще не доели черви. Его быстро утешат.

– Знаешь, еще разок скажи что-нибудь в таком духе, и ты узнаешь, что такое настоящий скандал, - пообещала Шарлиз зловеще ласковым тоном.

– Я всего лишь сказал, что твой Асклепий нравится женщинам, - возразил он, но глаза его недобро блеснули, доказывая, что он ничуть не раскаивается в том, что сказал.

– Тут и за тобой помнится бегала одна очень въедливая особа, и ее невозможно было отогнать, - наверное, напоминать об Анне не стоило. Но и ему не надо было так отзываться о ее друзьях.

– Ей не я был нужен.

– От тебя в придачу она тоже бы не отказалась.

– _Меня_ она никогда не видела. Она видела незнакомца в маске.

– Это уже не принципиально.

– Еще как принципиально.

– Нет. В маске это тоже ты, Эрик. А не кто-то забредший на огонек. Если по–твоему рассуждать, тогда мне нужно ходить не причесываясь, чтобы не нарушить естественность. Будешь возражать? Всем хочется быть немножко лучше, чем нас сотворила природа.

Возражений она не дождалась, но не потому что убедила. Он устал спорить, больше ничего. Часы с кукушкой пробили восемь. Еще один день пролетел, и куда он нес их, то ли прочь от стремнины, то ли в самое ее сердце, никто того не знал.

– Если Франц придет в себя, завтра лучше уехать, - проговорила она. Незримые сражения едва не заставили ее позабыть о главном. Эрик одобрительно кивнул - наконец-то.

– Тебе придется сойти за лекаря. Больше тут нечего одолжить, у твоего эскулапа, надеюсь у него хоть приличное пенсне найдется, чтобы ты солиднее выглядела. Только остригать волосы тебе наверное будет жаль. Они не влезут под парик.

– Вырастут. А откуда у меня возьмется парик? – поинтересовалась она.

Эрик ничего не сказал, но насмешливая гримаса и без того подсказала ей ответ. Она невольно заулыбалась, вроде на душе и муторно – а все равно смешно. Шарлиз в одолженном – и у кого - брюнетистом паричке. Должно быть то еще зрелище

– А ты как же? - обеспокоилась она. Если он собрался отказаться от своего маскарада, но как же тогда...

– Я подумаю. Сошью себе саван из простыни, и пусть обходят стороной, - невесело усмехнулся Эрик.

– Не стороной обойдут, а в сумасшедший дом отвезут. Эрик? Можно я кое-что спрошу? – это кое-что вот уже полчаса не давало ей покоя. Чутье могло обмануть, но скорее всего оно подсказало ей правду.

– Спроси, - позволил он, беспокойно глянув на нее и быстро опустив взгляд, пока она не заглянула куда-нибудь слишком глубоко и не вытащила наружу что-то такое, о чем ему больше никогда не хотелось бы вспоминать.

– Почему именно холера двадцатилетней давности? Ты упомянул.

– Потому что она унесла жизнь моей матери. Хорошая или плохая, но она у меня была. Мне было только десять лет. И что было потом – лучше не спрашивай. Пожалуйста.


	34. Глава 34

34. Глава 34.

– Эй, пострел! Куда бежим?

– Пусти, дядь, мне тута только письмецо! – крикнул запыхавшийся подросток, которого внезапно перехватила сильная рука высокого темноволосого мужчины и небрежно, как щенка, оторвала от земли, да так причем, что ноги его беспомощно взмыли в воздух, прежде чем он оказался лицом к лицу с похитителем. – Мне секундочку, отдам и побегу, меня мамка ждет, - на всякий случай захныкал мальчишка. Не то, что б сильно испугался, но все же мало ли, отчего вдруг привязался к нему этот вальяжный, хорошо одетый незнакомец, от которого за три шага несло кельнской водой с запахом сандала. Впрочем, сандал или не сандал, в этом мальчик не разбирался, ощутил только, что пряная сладковатая волна ударила ему в ноздри, и запах отчего-то вселял неясную тревогу. И оттого показалось - лучше перебдеть и притвориться испуганным малышом… тогда как ему уже двенадцать, почти мужчина, еще каких-то пару лет осталось потерпеть, и там наконец – волнующий мир взрослых, которым можно все.

– Твоя мамка получит тебя в целости и сохранности, юноша, если только ты сам не свернешь себе шею, бегая сломя голову. Нельзя туда, - строго объявил мужчина с таким серьезным видом, какой бывает только у жандармов и старых нотариусов, оглашающих долгожданное завещание. Мальчишка опасливо поднял голову. Все-таки незнакомец, хотя и был высок и широкоплеч, не внушал особого страха – слишком ухоженный, такие не достают из кармана нож и не приставляют его к горлу, хрипло шепча «жизнь или кошелек». Такие вот, с ленивым взглядом и отполированными до блеска ногтями, должны бы в этот час не спеша читать в атласном халате утреннюю газету, завтракая в собственном доме на Елисейских полях, а вышколенный камердинер с поклоном подавать тщательно вычищенный сюртук, скроенный по последней моде. Больше всего он походил на сытую и обманчиво медлительную пантеру, которая может и опасна, только гнаться за добычей ей неохота, греться на солнышке гораздо приятней.

– Так мне только письмецо, дядь! – память о недополученных от Шарлиз су отозвалась в голове печальным стоном разочарования, и подросток попытался выдернуть свой рукав, чтобы героически выполнить поручение до конца, чего бы это ему не стоило, однако незнакомец мягко, но цепко удержал его, и даже снисходительно пояснил проникновенным отеческим тоном, внушающим безусловное доверие:

– Даже письмецо нельзя, душа моя. Там сейчас вовсю крыс морят. Потравишься, неделю потом будешь лежать в обнимку с тазиком. Хочешь?

– А когда ж можно будет? – огорченно спросил мальчишка, оглядываясь на вожделенный дом, который выглядел вполне безобидно – разросшийся шиповник у калитки, новенькая побелка, не домик – пастушеский рай. Но это с виду, а если внутри крысоловы, то что ж поделаешь, не травиться же из-за какой-то чужой записки. Вот разве что, если б хоть одним глазком взглянуть, что там внутри - так интересно, вдруг там тьма-тьмущая крыс мечется в поисках выхода, и пищат, пищат... Крысоловы представились ему громадинами в черных одеждах с низко надвинутыми капюшонами, в которых оставлены отверстия только для глаз. В руках их наверное сети и трезубцы, и еще корзины с таинственным белым порошком, который наверно действует и на голубей, которых так много во дворе, интересно бы попробовать… Незнакомец прервал его светлые мечты о том, как он опробует на противных голубях, загадивших все крыльцо, крысиный яд.

– К вечеру можно будет, не раньше, так что пока погуляй, - дружелюбно объяснил мужчина, и только железная хватка его пальцев, удерживавших тоненькое предплечье, плохо соответствовала заботливому тону. – И не смотри туда так, сорвиголова, - насмешливо добавил он, заметив полные горячего любопытства взгляды подростка, поедавшие скромный домик, будто это было кремовое пирожное, – это тебе не воздушных змеев пускать, там крысы размером с собаку, такая в агонии накинется – вмиг тебе голову откусит, был мальчик и нету мальчика.

Мальчишка вздрогнул, втянул голову в плечи и, потупившись, забормотал:

– Так некогда мне дожидаться. Мамка же ждет, заругает, коли не вернусь. И денежку заберет, скажет, ей на хлеб мало, а я лучше на ружье соберу, как у дяди Жиля.

– Так и беги себе домой. А письмо я отдам хозяевам, когда можно будет.

– А вы точно его отдадите, не забудете? – деловито спросил мальчик. – А то я пообещал.

– Какие строгие пошли дети, - рассмеялся пленивший его незнакомец, глядя на него сверху вниз с высоты своего немалого роста. – Разве мамка не говорила тебе, что невежливо сомневаться, когда с тобой взрослые говорят?

– Не-а, - буркнул тот. – Говорила: никому не верь, обсчитают в три счета.

– Разумно. Но я дам тебе честное слово, что записка попадет к адресату. Идет?

– Идет… ладно, нате. Смотрите ж, вы обещали, - и записка Мэг Жири перекочевала в карманы Робера де Шатильона.

– Теперь – кыш, - беззлобно оттолкнул он мальчишку, выпуская его на свободу. – Беги отсюда. И имей в виду, я слежу. К мамке беги, а не на крыс любоваться, понятно?

– Дядь, а вы ж правда не забудете?

– Брысь, кому говорят! Не забуду. Вот привязался, ей-богу... В жандармы иди, мальчик, ну ты и прилипчив. Упрямый чертенок, вылитый Жювиль, – сквозь зубы пробормотал он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь…

Когда мальчишка убежал – а Робер пристально следил, чтобы сорванец, несмотря на все предупреждения, не поддался соблазну полюбоваться на огромных крыс, которые существовали исключительно в его богатом воображении – он вскрыл письмо и с интересом принялся читать.

– Как мило, прелестная Магдалина… - улыбнулся он, пробежав глазами несколько строк, и уголки его губ приподнялись, словно в предвкушении грядущего удовольствия. – Вот ты значит где, вот куда ты от меня убежала. Что же так, моя сладенькая девочка, что же так… ты задеваешь мою профессиональную гордость. Этак меня засмеют совсем, если хорошенькие малышки будут удирать от старины Робера и прятаться, сказываясь тяжко больными. Просто на глазах теряю квалификацию, - удрученно покачал он головой. – Ах, Магдалина, Магдалина, что ж ты со мной делаешь, это форменное безобразие… Придется слегка тебя пожурить, моя милая… Эй, хозяин! Есть у вас перо и бумага? – спросил Робер, переступая порог скромного ресторанчика в десяти минутах ходьбы от дома Кристины Дайе, распорядок дня которой он уже выучил на зубок. Пока крутился на вертеле жирный каплун, на радостях отобранный для завтрака элегантного господина при деньгах, чудом заглянувшего в захолустную забегаловку, Робер де Шатильон, удобно расположившись за наскоро протертым столиком у окна, сочинял письмо девушке, которая имела нескромность ускользнуть из сетей его неодолимого очарования.

Так мило со стороны Мэг было оставить мадемуазель Дайе свой новый адрес… Робер был искренне ей благодарен.

–

Шарлиз не рискнула выйти на стук, и тот, кто принес письмо, просто подсунул его под дверь и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа. «Магдалине Жири» - прочитала она жирную, несколько раз подчеркнутую надпись на конверте у себя под ногами. Магдалине Жири. Так официально. Кто, кромелучшей подруги, мог написать ей? Странно только, почерк такой... с виду будто и не дамский. Ну да кто знает, жизнь полна загадок – и может быть в душе эта Кристина тверда и решительна, как солдат-кавалерист с саблей наголо, и вся ее невинная хрупкость испуганного олененка только в глазах смотрящего… Шарлиз нагнулась и подняла конверт. У нее было такое чувство, что это письмо служило сигналом горна, трубящего к отступлению. И она почти злилась на Франца, который никак не хотел очнуться, сказать несколько связных слов и отпустить ее наконец на все четыре стороны.

– Это вам, – кое-как справившись с подступившей досадой, настаивавшей, что самое место этому листку – в углях за каминной решеткой, Шарлиз передала Мэг конверт и стояла, ожидая, пока та прочтет свое письмо. Это, конечно, может и неделикатно, но она просто хотела знать, ждать ли ей с визитом мадемуазель Кристину. И если ждать, то когда. Если уж никак не выйдет избежать знакомства, к нему хочется хотя бы подготовиться. Морально. Ну а если проявить изобретательность, то и не только морально. Однако Мэг смотрела на конверт со смешанным выражением ужаса, недоверия, трепета и боязливой надежды, и никак не решалась заглянуть в него.

– Мне открыть? – предложила Шарлиз, начиная подавать признаки нетерпения.

– Нет-нет, - девушка тревожно схватила письмо и прижала к груди, как величайшую драгоценность, на которую даже смотреть страшно, не повредишь ли вдруг чем-нибудь ее несравненной красоте. Своеобразное отношение к эпистолярным способностям приятельницы. Шарлиз задумчиво взирала на хорошенькое личико сердечком, которое за две минуты сменило цвет с нежно-розового до пунцового, и с пунцового до сливочно-белого. Читать послание она как будто и не собиралась. Крутила его в руках, рассматривала конверт, вздыхала, разве что на зуб не пробовала. Шарлиз молчаливо изнывала от желания поторопить ее, и удерживать себя в рамках приличий становилось все трудней и трудней – юная Мэг тянула время с артистической непринужденностью. Может, так нужно? Может, письма теперь пишут, что бы на них любоваться, как игрой света на алмазных гранях, а вовсе не для того, чтобы узнать новости? Или чтение письма такой уж интимный процесс? Так она как будто не пытается читать через плечо… И все же – хорошенькая блондинка не скрывала, что ждет возможности остаться со взволновавшим ее посланием наедине.

– Я мешаю? – наконец раздраженно поинтересовалась Шарлиз, когда надежды переупрямить Мэг не осталось совсем.

– Что вы, - вежливо, хотя и без энтузиазма отозвалась юная балерина. «Выйди, наконец», - молили глаза цвета утреннего неба, но язык немых взглядов и жестов так легко не понимать, когда этого не хочется. Получив любезное, хотя и неискренне позволение остаться, Шарлиз уселась у нее в ногах, благостно сложив руки на коленях. Мэг досадливо поморщилась и вздохнула.

– Вам не хуже? Как ваша нога? – уже начиная действовать назло, поинтересовалась Шарлиз. – Вы что-то бледны, Мэг. Вам плохо?

Никогда она не замечала за собой склонности нарочно играть у кого-то на нервах, но тайны Мэг были не совсем ее собственными тайнами. А раз она так откровенно хотела их скрыть, то видимо они имели к Шарлиз самое что ни на есть непосредственное отношение. В голове оживали вариации от вполне вероятных и до абсолютно фантастических – то ли Мэг написала вовсе не Кристине и хотела это утаить; то ли написала что-то такое, чего теперь стеснялась или в чем боялась сознаваться; то ли письмо было пропитано тропическим ядом, и малышка собиралась покончить с собой, слизнув отравленные крупицы с бумажной обертки. Мэг так откровенно страдала под ее внимательным взглядом, что Шарлиз начала склоняться к версии, что балерина пошла по пути, пагубное начало которому было положено Францем, и каким-то образом обратилась в полицию. Иногда люди выкидывают и не такие глупости, не щадя ни себя, ни других, порой захваченные праведным негодованием, порой – что тоже возможно - в ослеплении мести. А милашка Мэг Эрика ненавидела всем сердцем, и чувство ее было глубоким и неистребимым, и вполне могло породить любое безумство.

На вопрос о ее самочувствии Мэг ответила маловразумительно, испуская бесчисленное количество томных вздохов, таивших неслышимые проклятия, и избегая глядеть Шарлиз в лицо. Желание отобрать у нее письмо и ознакомиться наконец с его таинственным содержанием становилось таким же нестерпимым, как жажда, вызванная неумеренным поглощением соленой рыбы на корабле, где только что кончился запас пресной воды…

Мэг аккуратно положила конверт около себя и переплела пальчики, скрестив руки на животе. Девушки смотрели друг на друга, соревнуясь в упрямстве, и хотя не звенели клинки и не свистели пули, в воздухе стоял дух объявленной войны, невидимый, но оттого не менее опасный.

–

Никогда Кристина не называла ее Магдалиной. Кажется, вообще никто не помнил ее настоящего, полного имени. Да она и сама его начала забывать, Мэг и Мэг, малышка Мэг, просто малышка, но Магдалиной ее звали так редко, что она даже равнодушно позволила вписать это имя в афишу, представляющую ее танец в том проклятом балагане, который небось и теперь колесит по дорогам Франции, давая свои бездарные представления… Магдалина это была не совсем она. Магдалина была взрослая, привлекательная женщина, умеющая повелевать мужскими сердцами, а не девочка, которую каждый мог обидеть и задеть в лучших чувствах. «Мэг Жири», - написала бы Кристина или ее мама. «Мадемуазель Жири», - написал бы Жювиль – чтоб ему в геенне огненной сгореть. Только один-единственный мог написать «Магдалине». Тот, кому она назвалась своим красивым полузабытым именем, потому что внезапно захотела превратиться во взрослую, великолепную, чарующе прекрасную женщину, женщину с большой буквы. Ведь Магдалина - это шарм и загадка. А Мэг – это стоптанные балетки, только и всего.

Она до безумия боялась разочароваться в своей догадке. Если заблуждение развеется, и ее сладкий сон останется всего лишь сном, который никогда больше не повторится, ох, это было бы ударом, пережить который если и было ей суждено, то хотя бы без любопытных зрителей. Слишком часто ее жизнь была на виду. Как жизнь любой актрисы, впрочем. Но этот момент – то ли головокружительного полета, то ли жестокого падения на грешную землю, она хотела пережить наедине с собой. Чтобы ничей цепкий взгляд не впитывал с жадностью капли ее отчаяния, или – ниспошли небо ей надежду! – напротив, не крал мгновения ее триумфа как женщины, как Магдалины Жири, новой, прекрасной и желанной. А Шарлиз все не уходила. Покусывала, не скрывая нетерпения, тонкие губы, и выжидала, как готовый спикировать на обессилевшую добычу гриф. Мэг почти ненавидела ее. Почти – потому что это чувство никак не могло стать на одну доску с тем, пылким и всепоглощающим, которое она испытывала к Призраку, и еще к Жювилю, хотя оба они пожалуй в ее сознании перемешались, превратившись в единый образ кровного врага. И не мешало даже то, что эти двое стояли по разные стороны баррикад, и никогда бы не действовали заодно, даже чтобы отомстить малышке Мэг, которая посмела не послушаться ни того, ни другого и свернуть на свою собственную тропинку, петляющие сквозь дебри зла и людского коварства прямо к ее счастливой звезде. Если только это звезда, конечно, а не пустое отражение ее на воде…

– Нам ждать гостей? – спросила у нее Шарлиз. Была бы она кошкой, обыкновенной рыжей охотницей на воробьев, – сердито подумала Мэг, исподлобья поглядывая на собеседницу, - ее хвост бы нервно подергивался от обуревавшего ее нетерпения. И так видно было, что она едва сдерживается. Так ей и надо, впрочем. Если бы была она хорошим человеком, разве допустила бы, чтобы в ее доме поселилось воплощенное зло? Родня она ему, как бы не так. Скорее Лилит, повелительница мира демонов и злых духов. Иначеона не потерпела бы ничего подобного. Ее мама уже пыталась относиться к нему как к человеку, и что обрела взамен? Интерес полиции? Или, может быть, благодарность?

– Может быть, и ждать, - таинственно произнесла она, бросив на Шарлиз торжествующий взгляд – ясно ведь, что желания принимать гостей та не испытывала.

– Мадемуазель Кристину?

– Может быть.

– Может быть, вы прочтете все-таки письмо и узнаете наверняка?

– Может быть, - упрямо повторила Мэг, нежно касаясь кончиком пальца гладкой поверхности конверта, чтобы убедиться, что он не растаял и все еще лежит около нее.

– Ну хорошо, - сухо заметила девушка, которую Мэг теперь видела не иначе как в образе рыжеволосой демоницы, замыслившей помешать ей воплотить в жизнь свою самую сладкую грезу. – Раз со мной вам так не хочется разговаривать, ради Бога, я могу попросить Эрика перекинуться с вами парой слов.

Мэг слегка вздрогнула, хотя и пыталась не выказать страха. Лилит, настоящая Лилит..."Могу попросить Эрика"! Могу свершить обряд черной магии и вызвать себе на помощь тридцать три демона ада, - так она не хочет сказать? И неожиданно для себя она грубо бросила в ответ:

– А что, ваш родич натаскан на команду «Ату»? – Мэг Жири никогда бы так не сказала. А Магдалина… на что она способна, защищая свою грезу, она и сама еще не знала. Может быть, на все.

Девушка напротив нее покраснела, доставив Мэг мелкую радость оставить за собой последнее слово. Но не встала и не ушла.

– Мэг, я вас чем-то обидела?

«Просто уходи, - хотелось ей закричать. - Уходи, и не мешай меня, дай мне побыть одной, я хочу знать, что там, в моем письме, и не хочу, чтобы ты насладилась моим разочарованием, если оно не от Него!» Но она всего лишь энергично замотала головой.

– Я только хотела сказать, что у вас не совсем подходящий вид для приема гостей, - спокойно изрекла Шарлиз, как будто многозначительные взгляды ничуть ее не касались. - Даже если это всего лишь ваша подруга… если это, конечно, подруга. Вы провели несколько дней в постели, и я думаю, что вам нужно хоть немножко привести себя в порядок, прежде чем кого-то приглашать.

Мэг тревожно встрепенулась.

– Я так ужасно выгляжу?

– Нет, конечно же, не ужасно, но вид у вас измятый и немного несвежий. Но все ведь поправимо, - Шарлиз смотрела на нее теперь с почти материнской заботой, пусть и деланной - Мэг не обольщалась на этот счет, но все же она была права, трудно было не признать… Вдруг Он и вправду придет. И застанет ее выглядящей немногим лучше, чем в тот день, когда ее вытаскивали из грязной клетки, как дохлую мышь из мышеловки.

– Но мне не во что переодеться. И встать я не могу, - жалобно протянула она, теряя весь свой боевой задор от одной мысли, какой сочувственной брезгливостью наполнится Его взгляд, если он увидит жалкое созданье с немытыми волосами и в несвежей сорочке.

– Я вам помогу, - одним ловким движением Шарлиз подхватила у нее конверт, нагнувшись словно бы оправить подушки, и положила его на подоконник. Мэг, возмущенно ахнув, проводила его глазами. – После почитаете. Сейчас я принесу теплую воду и полотенце, и мы из вас быстро сделаем принцессу.

Пока Шарлиз помогала ей умываться, Мэг не сводила глаз с письма, уже досадуя, что взялась переупрямить девушку, которая в отличие от нее была на ногах и передвигалась шустро, как ласка. Внутри у нее все кипело и бурлило от желания немедленно воссоединиться с вожделенным клочком бумаги, который, вполне может быть, содержал несколько вежливых слов соболезнования и больше ничего. Вздумай сейчас кто шантажировать ее, у нее легко можно было бы выманить все ее сбережения до последней медной монеты за возможность снова взять в руки письмо, предназначенное Магдалине Жири, которое могло изменить всю ее жизнь. А могло и не изменить.

– Вот так гораздо лучше, - заметила Шарлиз. – Теперь вам не стыдно показаться. Где-то у меня еще духи были, страшно дорогие, подарок от Анны де Морано. Можно использовать как завершающий штрих, и вы можете считать себя неотразимой.

– Духи? – заинтересованно переспросила Мэг. Она не пользовалась духами. Но Магдалина Жири наверное должна была.

– Я и сама их не открывала. Вот заодно и узнаем, чем пользуются богачки, не нам чета, раз уже она их обронила. Вы-то Анну не видели, но могу заверить, что она в таких вещах разбирается лучше нашего. Если вы, конечно, хотите, Мэг.

Мэг горестно посмотрела на конверт, который манил ее, как путника в пустыне мираж зеленого оазиса. Но теперь она не знала, как попросить его назад, не слишком уронив свою гордость.

– Конечно, хочу, - сказала она, изо всех сил изображая энтузиазм, которого почему-то не испытывала. Ей хотелось прочесть свое письмо. И чтобы оно оказалось от Него. Больше ничего.

Пока Шарлиз вышла, она попыталась дотянуться до подоконника, но не доставала до него на добрую ладонь, и как ни мучилась – ничего у нее не вышло. Пыталась освободиться от пут, стягивавших забинтованную ногу – тоже не удалось. Едва не расплакавшись от досады, Мэг ударила кулачком по кровати и застонала. Придется переступить через себя – в который раз уже, просто не счесть! – и попросить Шарлиз отдать его. Пусть смотрит, если хочет… Пусть упивается ее разочарованием или крадет сладостные крупицы ее радости. Она еще припомнит ей эти мгновения неизвестности и бессилия, но позже…

Флакончик у духов был красивый, фигурный. Она когда-то видела подобный у Карлотты, которая обожала дорогие безделушки и всякую мелкую дамскую дребедень. Раньше обожала. Теперь уже наверное нет. Впрочем, она так давно ее не видела. А раньше, будь ее воля – увешалась бы Карлотта вся блестящими украшениями, а уж в духах бы просто купалась. Крышечка плохо отвинчивалась, и Мэг приспособила угол простыни, чтобы рука не так скользила. Она даже решила было, что сломала ее, такой резковатый скрип раздался, когда она все-таки провернулась. У тех духов, что были у Карлотты, крышка была обычная стеклянная, плотно притертая, но запах все равно немного просачивался наружу, и можно было не открывая их уловить аромат.

– Подождите, Мэг, - вдруг испугалась чего-то Шарлиз, подскакивая к ней, но она уже открыла флакон и с любопытством поднесла его к лицу. Такой странный запах, такой незнакомый, неприятный… очень странный и ни на что не похожий… как испарения в аду… хотя она и не была пока в аду, но это как раз поправимо… все еще впереди…

– Не надо! – услышала она голос, несущийся к ней издалека, сквозь пространство и время, искаженный, вибрирующий голос с примесью меди, не женский и не мужской, с тональностью, которая все понижалась и понижалась с каждым мгновением, превращаясь в тягучее завывание ветра, умчавшегося в поднебесье…

Мэг успела только удивиться, сделать один глубокий вдох, и свет мгновенно померк, унося ее обратно в мир снов и волшебных иллюзий, откуда она только недавно успела вырваться. Ее рука ослабела и разжалась, и летучая желтоватая жидкость пролилась на кровать.

–

Если бы в доме был хоть один, пусть самый простой музыкальный инструмент…

Его пальцы до безумия тосковали по прикосновению к гладкой слоновой кости клавиш, которые открывали перед ним двери в иной мир – мир, где правили ночь, музыка и красота, где он мог быть самим собой и гордиться этим, где он был единственным властителем и единственным подданным. Мир, где он не был ошибкой природы, но гением и творцом, который - если уж больше ничего ему не дано - оставит после себя великое наследие, которое зачеркнет все его ошибки и оставит в вечности его имя наравне с именами Моцарта и Глюка. Нет, даже не наравне, он всех их оставил бы позади… оставил бы, если бы судьба не схватила его за руку. Казалось, если он начнет играть, неважно что, неважно на чем и как, эта пытка тишиной кончится наконец. Тщетные усилия разбудить в себе музыку, которая прежде следовала за ним как преданная собачонка, ни на минуту не оставляя его, предлагая все новые и новые отрывки, этюды, музыкальные фразы - эти усилия выматывали сильнее, чем любые тревоги, которые он переживал наяву. Он не сдавался. Пытался вспомнить, как ему это удавалось. Пытался заставить мозг выйти из спячки, в которую впал. Вспомнить было невозможно, ведь он никогда не знал как. Он родился с даром слышать то, чего не слышал никто, с даром и с проклятием одновременно. Его никто этому не учил. Нотная грамота понадобилась ему только, чтобы поймать свою фантазию в ловушку из черно-белых кружков, стаккато и легато, которые после того, как он уйдет, позволили бы миру услышать его песню и отдать последнюю дань уважения композитору, чье имя будет значиться на партитуре как _Неизвестный._ Пусть хотя бы потом, уже без него, если уж они не захотели прислушиваться к голосу уродливого чудища, которого творило красоту в своей темной берлоге. О большем он и не просил. Он и «Дон Жуана бы им не отдал, все равно они не сумели оценить все богатство и великолепие замысла и услышали только то, что было созвучно их простым инстинктам – песню желания, которую написал для Кристины.

А теперь он не мог вспомнить, откуда брались те звуки, которые ему оставалось только запечатлеть на нотной бумаге. Как жить, как не сойти с ума? Как, если не помогало ничего - ни отдых, ни усилия сосредоточиться, ни, напротив, попытки расслабиться и ни о чем не думать? Музы отвернулись от него. Может быть, он сам их отпугнул и внушил им отвращение, и они устали мириться с тем, чем он был. А может, это навсегда распрощалась с памятью о нем та, что дала ему крылья. Или с ней что-то случилось… Будь он настоящим призраком, он мог бы дотянуться до нее и убедиться, что у нее все хорошо, что никто не смеет обижать ее или как-то нарушать ее покой. Но он всего лишь человек. Всего лишь обыкновенный человек… и даже не такой сильный, как ему бы хотелось.

Тишина отвоевывала себе все новые и новые земли, ступала поступью великого завоевателя Ганнибала и поглощала мир звуков, оставляя за собой лишь разрушение и смерть. Заставив его склониться перед ее властью, она прошествовала дальше и заполнила собой пространство, погрузив весь дом в какую-то зловещую гулкую пустоту, где отдается эхом каждый шорох и шаг. Может, так наступает глухота? Но он явственно слышал стук колес проезжавшего экипажа – туда тишина еще не добралась, она начала с него и теперь медленно расползалась, пожирая мир вокруг, капля за каплей превращая его в безмолвную ледяную пустыню. Тишина хотела, чтобы он до конца прочувствовал ее власть над собой. Эрик с трудом оттолкнул холодные лапы страха, тянувшиеся к его сердцу. Воображение, просто разыгралось воображение. Не более тихо, чем всегда. А кому шуметь? Его мальчик ведет себя незаметно, как маленький призрак, и плачет только, когда голоден, а голоден он бывает редко, потому что у Шарлиз есть такая слабость – чувство долга, которое побуждает ее всех кормить, если уж больше ничего полезного она сделать не может. Она показала ему и другую свою слабость - она не переносила, чтобы на нее кто-то таил обиду. Такие слабости легко обратить себе на пользу, так или иначе. Не то, чтобы он собирался как-то использовать то, что она позволила ему узнать. И все же, кто знает, и не на таких струнах иногда приходится играть, когда другого выхода уже просто не найти. Странно, нет, все-таки странно… Шарлиз не шумная по природе, но и не эфирное существо, и когда она с дочкой Жири, всегда слышно их негромкую болтовню – словно голуби воркуют, неразборчиво, но не позволяя пустоте подкрасться к себе лишком близко. Беспокойно прислушавшись, он поднялся на ноги. Страшно не хотелось встречаться с Мэг – напугав ее хорошенько, Эрик больше ни разу не заходил к ней, и только искренне надеялся, что угрозы возымели действие, и малышка будет молчать. Действовать как-то более жестко по отношению к дочке Антуанетты ему бы не хотелось. Он умел быть благодарным. Но если она расскажет Шарлиз все… про Оперу, про Буке и Пьянджи, про Кристину и Шаньи, тогда наверное он убьет ее. Ему ведь никто никогда раньше не доверял, и он уничтожит любого, кто попытался бы это разрушить.

Что там можно делать, за закрытой дверью и в тишине? Наверное, он ведет себя глупо. Мало ли, для чего могли уединиться две молодые женщины, даже если у них нет ни новых платьев, ни новых мужчин, ни привычки заливать тревогу вином – единственные причины для скрытности, которые он мог наблюдать в оперном быту.

Эрик заколебался у двери, но все-таки постучал, прикусив губу от досады на необходимость вести себя благовоспитанно, будто своими манерами он был обязан какому-нибудь чванливому графу де Шаньи с ханжескими повадками, а не женщине, которая, будь на то ее воля, растила бы его на псарне, и нелюдям, которые показали ему, что быть зверенышем иногда проще и лучше, чем быть человеком.

Он не услышал в ответ ни «можно», ни «нельзя». Тишина не шелохнулась, не издала ни стона, ни вздоха, и Эрик отбросил великосветскую деликатность и резко толкнул дверь. В первый момент он испугался так сильно, что сердце подпрыгнуло до самого горла и остановилось там, не давая ему дышать. Какая-то часть его существа, принадлежавшая человеку рассудительному и немало знавшему о химии и ядах, завопила, толкая его прочь оттуда – немедленно выскочить, открыть все двери и окна, и только потом уже возвращаться и посмотреть, мертвы девушки или погружены в непробудное наркотическое забвение. Но этот разумный господин со своей спокойной ученой отрешенностью от всех необдуманных порывов всегда отступал перед Призраком и приходил вторым, когда лавры уже были поделены, и все безумства совершены, а ему оставалось лишь пожинать плоды. Промедление отняло у Эрика шанс избежать той же участи, что настигла девушек, которых любопытство привело на край пропасти, откуда и рай и ад просматривались, как на ладони. Не нужно было тратить ни секунды на сомнения - так было бы лучше для всех, но он повиновался неистовому толчку ужаса и, задержав вдох, шагнул внутрь. «Слишком поздно», - успел подумать он с неизбывной горечью, но без сожалений, когда колени под ним подогнулись. Привыкнув сопротивляться неизбежному с самого дня своего рождения, он пытался удержать уплывающее сознание и доползти до окна, но ноги не подчинились, оставшись бесчувственными ватными тюфяками, которые он не мог сдвинуть с места. Пальцы слабея нащупали что-то твердое на полу – пустой флакон – он собрал остатки сил и швырнул его в окно, надеясь впустить внутрь толику свежего воздуха. Стекло отозвалось дрожащей глухой трелью, но не разбилось, и пустая склянка дерзко покатилась по полу, оставшись победительницей. Очертания комнаты закружились, расплылись перед глазами и истаяли, и дальше он не видел ничего, кроме тьмы, и не почувствовал, как голова его бессильно упала на грудь, когда все чувства до единого покинули его.

Перевернулись песочные часы, и потекли минуты, каждая из которых уносила частицу жизни. В своей тьме он не слышал и не видел ничего, и единственным сном, который ему снился, было непрерывное кружение туманной мглы вокруг него, и в этом тумане не было ни образов, ни знакомых лиц, одно лишь кружение, неутомимый, неумолимый вихрь без начала и конца. В этот сон не долетел настойчивый стук во входную дверь. Не долетел туда и скрежет отмычки, вставленной в замочную скважину и нащупывавшей себе дорогу…


	35. Глава 35

35. Глава 35.

Анна де Морано тихонько рассмеялась, уловив еще на пороге дымку неприятного запаха, который трудно было с чем-то перепутать.

– Молодцы, вы у меня просто молодцы, - у нее вырвался смешок, и Анна скромно прикрыла рот ладонью, словно была в церкви, где за неуместное хихиканье можно заслужить неодобрительный взгляд священника или какой-нибудь пожилой матроны. Впрочем, это и был до некоторой степени храм. Усыпальница. – Ну что за дети, - проворчала она беззлобно, - что за дети! Верят во все, что им не скажут. А если б душечка Анна пушечное ядро оставила и нарекла райским яблочком, вы б, господа, сидр стали из него варить? Кто б мог надеяться на такую удачу? Вы, дети мои, превзошли все мои самые смелые ожидания…

Анна прошлась по комнатам, открывая настежь окна. На Дантса она глянула только вскользь, без интереса, и прошла дальше, соблюдая все предосторожности, чтобы самой не надышаться снотворными миазмами. Пока проветривалась комната, где дожидались своей очереди люди, которые ее интересовали, она неторопливо занялась обыском. Окинув опытным взглядом тесную комнатушку, где она так неудачно пробовала свои женские чары на несговорчивом господине с таинственно закрытым лицом, который даже имени своего ей назвать не захотел – ну не наглость ли? - Анна сразу выхватила несколько мест, наиболее подходящих для временного тайника – на настоящий тут явно ни у кого не было времени, так что все играло ей на руку. Первая попытка оказалась безрезультатной, и она напрасно прикладывала усилия, сдвигая койку, чтобы приподнять шатающуюся паркетину. Вторая тоже не слишком удалась, и хотя она вытряхнула из комода все вещи, под ними ничего не оказалось. Анна слегка нахмурилась, осматриваясь. Ах да, отличная щель между столешницей и стеной, сама бы туда всунула, если б понадобилось что-то прятать – с виду туда ничего не поместится, а на самом деле - просто чудо что за тайник, и под рукой и незаметен. Она чуть отодвинула стол, просунула в щель руку – и была вознаграждена. Весело помахав связкой бумаг, будто показывая их кому-то невидимому, Анна даже запела на радостях - не слишком чисто, зато бодро и задорно. «Сегодня – мой день», - негромко похвалилась она, улыбаясь сама себе и убирая письма в сумочку. Давно ей не поручали работу, которая была бы сплошным развлечением – никакого труда, никакой опасности – просто бридж с приятельницами, а не задание, которое должно было обеспечить ей не меньше года безбедного существования на широкую ногу. А что план по соблазнению провалился – ну что ж, она легко может заполучить девять из десяти мужчин, которые станут целовать пыль под ее ногами, а это как раз был десятый. Досадно, но он поплатится за наглость. «Мне не говорят нет, дорогой», - пропела она, выплывая из комнатки, и осторожно втягивая носом воздух. Как будто можно уже, хотя лучше не торопиться и выждать еще четверть часа. В столовой в импровизированной колыбели она увидела младенца и весело оглядела его.

– Ты чей, малыш? – посмеиваясь спросила она, нагнувшись и заглядывая в личико, размером чуть больше ее кулака. – Его или ее? Или обоих? Ну-ка, попробую угадать. На мамочку ты и вовсе не похож, а рыжие порода крепкая, как сорная трава. Выходит, его? Ну и наглец твой батюшка, малыш, уж ты меня прости! Быть тебе сиротинушкой, моя радость. Ну, не плачь, дорогуша, не плачь, с кем не бывает, - она ласково подразнила его пальцами, хотя мальчик и не думал плакать и смотрел на нее равнодушно-созерцательным взглядом. И даже зевнул, будто в насмешку, развеселив ее еще сильнее. – Точно, просто вылитый батюшка, такой же неучтивый мужлан. Ну, сделай тете ручкой, - хихикнула она. – Прощай же, мое сокровище! Ты не пропадешь - тут останется мсье Дантс, хотя он, кажется, нездоров. Но он за тобой присмотрит и до сиротского приюта тебя донесет. Прощай, мой сладкий.

Она заглянула в комнату, отведенную Мэг Жири, и тоже поспешно открыла окно, хотя запах практически выветрился и вызывал уже только легкое головокружение. Но Анна не собиралась рисковать.

– А что это у нас тут? – певуче протянула она, переступая через ноги мужчины, который бесчувственно привалился к стене. – Так… а ты кто, девочка? – Анна задумчиво вгляделась в хорошенькое личико Мэг Жири. – Что это еще за ангелочка накрыли мои сети? Ладно, ты живи, девочка, мне за тебя не платят, ты мне не нужна. Мне нужна другая…

Шарлиз лежала там, где лишающая воли удушливая волна сбила ее с ног – на полу около кровати, вцепившись судорожной хваткой в железную ножку, словно перед тем, как потерять сознание, пыталась приподняться. Анна усмехнулась, потом присела около нее на корточки и пощупала пульс. Кивнула удовлетворенно и повернулась к своей последней жертве, сегодня уже бессильной противостоять ее власти. Она протянула руку и приподняла за подбородок лицо загадочного мужчины, чтобы получше разглядеть.

– Ваш профиль недурен, месье, - проговорила она, хотя он ушел так далеко во тьму, что не мог ее слышать. – Но увы, увы, никак не могу подарить вам жизнь и не просите. То, что вы знаете меня в лицо, я еще могу простить, хотя, признаться, я не люблю оставлять кого-то у себя за спиной. Но отказаться, когда я предлагаю себя, это верх бесцеремонности, которую нельзя оставлять безнаказанной! Ну как, познакомимся поближе напоследок? Чтобы меня не мучило любопытство, что вы прячете.

Она подцепила удлиненным острым ногтем маску и легко потянула на себя.

– Ой, - вырвалось у Анны, и она невольно качнулась назад, не удержалась на корточках и села на пол. Затем запрокинула голову и заливисто рассмеялась. – Вот это да! – и рассмеялась еще громче. Когда смех ее стих, она утерла выступившие на глазах слезы и поднялась на ноги со словами: – Подумать только! Нет, меня порой тянет на остренькое, но чтоб на такое! Фи, Анна! – она фыркнула, глянув еще раз на обнаженное лицо мужчины, бледное, безвольно запрокинутое и изуродованное так сильно, что это казалось удачным гримом – не могла природа породить такой кошмар. На красивом породистом лице Анны отразилось сомнение, затем она снова хихикнула, будто ей пришла в голову удачная шутка. – Убивать тебя? Чтобы ты сказал мне спасибо? Нет уж, живи, хуже наказания тебе не выдумать.

Легкой танцующей походкой она выплыла в соседнюю комнату за пером и чернильницей, взяла в руки маску, которую от неожиданности выронила на пол, и старательно изобразила на ней пронзенное стрелой сердце, дату и размашистую роспись -Анна де Морано. Полюбовавшись на свою работу, она опустила маску ему на колени и шутливо помахала ему рукой.

– Счастливо оставаться, мой Аполлон! Благодарствую за твое упрямство, боюсь, я бы заикаться стала, если бы обнаружила этакую прелесть утром у себя в постели.

Она подхватила Шарлиз под мышки, приподняла, и поставив на ноги, ловко обняла за талию. Тело девушки всей своей тяжестью легло ей за плечо.

– Пойдем-ка, милочка, - пробормотала она. – Нужно совсем чуть-чуть поработать, и внизу нас ждет экипаж. Вроде ж ты и тощенькая, а тяжелая…

Делая небольшие шажки, чтобы не уронить Шарлиз на пол, Анна дотянула ее до выхода. Дверь за собой она закрыла старательно, чтобы никому не пришло в голову раньше времени забить тревогу - что стряслось с хозяевами. Сами очнутся раньше или позже, если сердце здоровое. Будет немножко плохо, но переживут. Спустя несколько минут она уже втолкнула Шарлиз в экипаж, устроила ее на сиденье, прислонив к стенке, тщательно зашторила окошки, счастливо улыбнулась и назвала кучеру адрес.

–

Оставалось меньше часа до начала спектакля. Робер прохаживался под зданием театра, поджидая «своих». Кристину с женихом – определенно, жених был лишним, но что поделаешь! И беленькую девушку с красивым именем Магдалина, которое не слишком удачно сочеталось с ее ангелоподобной внешностью. Магдалина должна была быть яркой брюнеткой. А блондиночке подошло бы какое-нибудь светленькое имя вроде Адели или Лауры. Впрочем, музыка имен это не его конек. Как бы ее не звали, она была свеженькой, хорошенькой, ну да таких в Париже пруд пруди - но самое поразительное, что она казалась такой покладистой, такой очарованной, а сама вместо того, чтобы кротко следовать за ним, убежала. И даже теперь, когда уже прошло с четверть часа после назначенного им в записке времени, она так и не появилась. Вот тебе и миленькая блондиночка, которая от одного не слишком пылкого поцелуя превратилась в его руках в растопленный воск, а уж смотрела на него с самого начала глазами по уши влюбленной кошки. Досадно… Разгуливая по театру под ручку с блондиночкой Магдалиной, подобраться к ее закадычной подружке Кристине Дайе и познакомиться с ней было бы втрое проще. Ну да ладно. Он все равно был неплохо экипирован для первой встречи. Полчаса назад он с немалой переплатой приобрел на вечер ложу, которую оставили для какого-то графа, придерживавшегося любимое место на случай, если ему вздумается подъехать ко второму акту. С трудом удалось убедить капельдинера, что граф отнюдь не обидится из-за занятой ложи, а если и обидится, то небольшая мзда утешит «нерадивого» работника, которого выругают за ужасную оплошность продать ее настойчивому незнакомцу. Ложа имела пятый номер, и он успел убедиться, что она расположена так же, как одноименная в Опера Популер. Неплохо для начала. Робер был весьма доволен собой, пока не обнаружил, что малышка Жири оставила его приглашение без внимания. Это был вызов… Он его принял.

Незадолго до начала спектакля он заметил карету с гербом де Шаньи, и отошел в тень, наблюдая, как они поднимаются по лестнице. Красавица Кристина, вся в розовом, воздушная и нежная, как взбитые сливки, шла, скромно опустив глаза. Немного печальна, но очаровательна. Молодой человек, который вел ее, смотрел перед собой с наивным торжеством – кажется, и правда влюблен, если обычный мезальянс кажется ему садами Эдема. Робер ему не сочувствовал. Виконт даже благодарен будет, со временем. Разве он не избавит его от невесты, которая еще до свадьбы поглядывала на сторону? Что ж после-то будет? Тут рога ему наставят, как у лося-трехлетка, не меньше.

Дождавшись, пока пара поднялась, Робер пошел за ними следом, держась на почтительном расстоянии. Он не хотел, чтобы они заметили его раньше времени, и даже собирался немного опоздать.

В первый раз Кристина Дайе должна была увидеть его чеканный профиль в ложе номер пять. И пусть она только посмеет запомнить хоть слово из спектакля! Робер готов быть поставить все свое состояние, состоящее из искусно скрываемых долгов и иллюзорных надежд на выгодный брак - только очень выгодный, на провинциальную вдовушку он никак бы не согласился – на то, что весь вечер мадемуазель Дайе, будущая виконтесса, будет смотреть только на него.

–

Зрение и слух возвращались по очереди, то позволяя ему ненадолго приоткрыть глаза и разглядеть колеблющиеся, плавающие перед глазами и тут же меркнущие образы, то настигая его неожиданно взрывающимися в голове звуками, которые резко взмывали вверх, становились громкими и отчетливыми, как барабанный бой, а потом вновь исчезали, оставляя его парить в бесцветном равнодушном нигде. Медленно, очень медленно сливались они в нечто единое, когда можно было и уловить мерный стук оконной фрамуги, которую тревожило сквозняком, и увидеть, как вздрагивает она и бьется о деревянную раму. «Оно было закрыто… кто-то открыл его», - коснулась его мысль, первая после долгого перерыва – как будто ничего важнее этого не было, и открывшееся само по себе окно было единственным необъяснимым обстоятельством, которое смущало разум в момент возвращения к нему способности мыслить. Эрик совершил отчаянную попытку приподнять голову, и мир едва не перевернулся вверх ногами, так закружилась голова, и он окончательно потерял ориентацию в пространстве. Пол, стены, потолок… они менялись местами, составляли странную подвижную мозаику, дразнили его невозможностью понять до конца, почему окно то зависает у него над головой, то кружит кругом него назойливой мухой, то скромно занимает свое место напротив двери, будто и не думало совершать свое безумное па-де-де. Тошнота и головная боль объединились против него, устроив воинственный демарш, чтобы заставить его покорно лежать и не шевелиться, в плену у собственного бунтующего организма. Он все равно пытался встать - упрямо спорил со слабостью ног, которые отказывались выносить его тяжесть, спорил с раскачивающимся, как во время шторма, полом, норовившим подставить ему подножку, с головокружением и судорогами, сжимавшими и выкручивавшими все внутри. С трудом удалось оттолкнуться от игриво вертевшейся юлой поверхности и встать на четвереньки – и пусть нелепое, жалкое зрелище, ему здесь некого было стесняться. Это отняло почти весь запас сил, и пришлось потратить несколько минут на отдых, пока он наконец не решился оторвать одну руку от опоры и, держась за стену, попытаться встать. Сил не хватило… перед глазами все поплыло, он упал и, тяжело дыша, остался лежать, бессильно распластавшись на полу. Еще несколько минут неподвижности позволили Эрику немного собраться с духом и сесть прямо. Его маска лежала рядом – наверное, упала, когда он потерял равновесие, а может, и еще раньше, он не помнил, и это было не важно. «Все равно… все равно нужно встать…» - единственное, что он хорошо понимал. Хотя головокружение в конце концов пройдет само, когда выветрится из головы туман нездорового забытья, некогда было дожидаться, пока организм сам одолеет слабость. Эрику кое-как удалось сфокусировать взгляд, так чтобы картинка не плавала и не меняла очертания, и он замер, вперив напряженный взгляд в фигурку Мэг Жири, которая выглядела мирно спящей. Мысли скрипели, как заржавевшие дверные петли. Неправильная картина, неполная… Нужно встать и сделать глоток холодной воды… должно помочь. Еще одна попытка совладать со своим непокорным телом… и Эрик почти поднялся на ноги. Может, попытка не совсем чистая, потому что он устоял не сам, а судорожно ухватившись за перекладину кровати, но это не важно, главное, он почти на ногах… если только сумеет удержаться и не упасть. В желудке маршировала вражеская армия, в голове отбивал такт неумолимый хормейстер, требуя не отставать от заданного им темпа. Да неужели так плохо вообще бывает? Он постоял отдыхая, дрожащий и ослабевший, будто проделал огромный трудный путь, а не всего лишь поднялся на ноги. Главное, помнить, что нельзя отпускать опору, иначе собственные ноги снова пришлют ему ноту протеста и подогнутся в самый неподходящий момент… Не опускать рук, держаться за стену, прильнуть к ней и ползти, как огромное насекомое… - тогда, как бы ни кружилась голова, он не упадет.

Эрик не знал, сколько времени у него занял обход тесных дантсовских апартаментов - час, два, вечность? Он переползал с место на место, спотыкаясь и едва шевелясь на ватных непокорных ногах, но все-таки понемногу разгоняя тяжеловесную дымку, пригибавшую его к земле. В столовой, сняв хоть один камень с души, спокойно подремывал маленький Жеан, глубоко равнодушный к происходящему в доме, словно его это ни капли не касалось, и Эрик задержался около него: плеснул себе из графина воды, сделал несколько глотков, утомленно отставил стакан. В голове немного прояснялось. Кроме инстинктивной жажды жизни, поднявшей его на ноги, начали возвращаться более-менее четко выраженные мысли. Все здесь… почти все. На месте не оказалось только Шарлиз. Еще оставалась слабенькая возможность, что она пришла в себя раньше, чем он, и сейчас где-то в доме… Эрик слишком порывисто огляделся, отчего стул, на который он опустился, взбрыкнул, как необъезженный мустанг, и едва не сбросил его на землю. Его пальцы крепко вцепились в спинку, будто в луку седла. Тихо кругом, никого нет… никого нет… Его сильно тошнило, приходилось дышать глубоко и медленно, не делать резких движений. И ощущение такое, что по нему пробежал табун лошадей, но это не имело значения. Он облизнул шершавые губы, сухость которых не смягчила даже выпитая вода.

– Шарлиз? – окликнул он. И это его голос? Голос, который заполнял собой весь зрительный зал, долетал до самых темных и дальних его уголков? Который был грозным и сильным, прекрасным и зловещим? Это вот беспомощное старческое сипение умирающего астматика? Он сделал еще глоток, давясь противной на вкус водой – или это кажется ему, и сейчас даже нектар небесный показался бы несусветной мерзостью? – Шарлиз! – закричал он, набрав в легкие как можно больше воздуха, и уже зная, что ему никто не ответит. Паника одержала над ним верх, были бы силы – заметался бы, как застигнутый лесным пожаром зверь. Но сил-то как раз и не было. – Вернись! – выкрикнул он, захлебнувшись в своем ужасе, который наполнил его до краев. – Вернись!

Глупый бессмысленный вопль. Как будто она ушла по своей воле… Конечно же, он понимал, что это не так, что тот, кто пришел за ней – точно знал, кто и зачем ему нужен. Но предпочел бы любой другой исход – чтобы ею овладел страх, отчаяние, ненависть к нему, чтобы ей опротивела жизнь под одной крышей с отталкивающим выродком рода человеческого, и она убежала куда глаза глядят, с кем угодно, лишь бы прочь, подальше от него. Он бы стерпел. А она была бы жива. Пусть только она была бы жива.

– Не надо, - прошептал он, устремив взгляд вверх, туда где должна была обитать никому не подвластная высшая сила, повелевающая человеческими судьбами. – Возьми меня. Лучше возьми меня! У меня все равно ничего не осталось: ни музыки, ни сил, ни желаний, - возьми меня! Я знаю, что тебе нужно… я знаю, каков из себя ад… Я буду служить тебе, вот увидишь! – но дьявол расхохотался с презрением и отверг его душу. Даже преисподней… он не нужен был даже преисподней. Ни его свет, ни его тьма, - они не нужны были никому. И только одна живая душа во всем мире признала, что дорожит им, а он отплатил черной неблагодарностью. Не защитил и не спас.

Нет, так нельзя… Отчаяние никуда не ведет. Если б они хотели только взять ее жизнь, то взяли бы, оставив ему для погребения бренные останки. У него должно быть немного времени, может час, может быть день, пока те люди, что шутя играли судьбами стран и целых наций, не убедятся, что за спиной у девушки не стоит никакая могущественная сила, что она случайная жертва обстоятельств и ничего больше. Тогда они избавятся от ненужного свидетеля. Но до того момента у него есть коротенький, утекающий водой сквозь пальцы запас минут, когда надежда еще есть.

Как тело не пыталось протестовать, требуя немного покоя, он вынудил его подчиниться и дотащился назад до комнаты, которую занимала дочка Жири, и сам чуть не рухнул от слабости на ее постель. В другое время бы саркастически ухмыльнулся, представив себе, как она завизжала бы, когда очнулась и обнаружила, что проклятый Призрак Оперы пришел приголубить ее во сне. Но теперь он лишь склонился над ней, опираясь коленом о край кровати, чуть не рыча от нетерпения.

– Очнись! – его пальцы вцепились ей в плечи, и он снова и снова тряс ее, но назло ему, злопамятная и упорная в своем презрении, Мэг Жири не пришла в себя. – Очнись! Очнись же, проклятая упрямая девчонка! Очнись, ты должна была что-то видеть, должна знать, как это случилось! Кто был здесь? Открывай глаза! Проклятая, проклятая, проклятая девчонка…

Эрик разжал руки, отпуская ее безвольное тело, и оно мягко осело на подушку. Не сжалился над ней, в своем ожесточении он не был на это способен – всего лишь почувствовал, что теряет в бессмысленной истерике остатки сил, и еще немного - и с ним случится обморок, который отнимет драгоценные минуты, а то и часы, когда можно еще что-то сделать. Что-то сделать... Что? Мэг, кроткая и невинная в своем непробудном сне, вызывала у него только ненависть. Она отнимала у него время. Время, которого и так было мало.

– Будь ты проклята, - проговорил он устало, последний раз встряхнув ее, но уже не так яростно, осознав, что она придет в себя, только когда наступит время – не раньше, не позже. – Ты все время становишься мне поперек дороги… однажды даже прежние заслуги твоей матери не спасут тебя, малышка Жири.

Пустые угрозы. Он и сам знал, что они пустые и сказаны просто так, чтобы сбросить с себя хоть часть тяжести отчаяния, найти хоть какую-то видимую цель, на которую можно выплеснуть бессильный гнев. Мэг пришлось оставить в покое, не было другого выхода - хоть кричи, хоть ругай ее, хоть проклинай. Эрик пошатываясь подошел к окну, открыл пошире створки – ничто ведь, кроме свежего воздуха, не ускорит пробуждение. Хоть разнеси он все кругом… ничего не поможет. Проклятая, проклятая девчонка. Черт с ней. Все равно она не скажет ничего, кроме того, о чем он и сам может догадаться. Здесь была Анна. Быть может, не самолично. Это не имеет значения. Эрик машинально подобрал с пола маску - она, вероятно, понадобится. Ему ведь никак не удастся остаться за закрытыми дверями и не показываться во враждебный мир, так и ищущий способ добраться до него, заставить его скрежетать зубами от ненависти и боли. Судьба упорно гнала его прочь из всех укромных убежищ, которые ему удавалось отыскать и спрятаться от жестокости, презрения и насмешек. Придется идти… и пусть те, кто выманил чудовище из логова, читают свою последнюю молитву, потому что он не даст им времени на достойный уход из жизни, и прервет их земное существование безжалостно и быстро... На наружной стороне маски, когда он перевернул ее, обнаружилась памятная надпись от Анны де Морано, и красная пелена ярости на миг захлестнула и ослепила его. Он с отвращением швырнул ее на пол и наступил ногой, давя и ломая, мечтая только об одном - когда-нибудь так же наступить на горло этой женщине и навсегда стереть наглую всезнающую усмешку, с которой она смотрела на мир.

У него осталась только карточка, которую она дерзко оставила им, но смешно было бы ожидать найти на ней ее настоящий адрес. Может быть зацепку – она любила играть и вполне могла дать ему подсказку, но только у него не было времени разгадывать ее шарады. Оставался единственный кружной, но верный путь, который мог привести к Анне. Тот барон, который знал, где находится особняк Шейлы Прево, и знал, что Шарлиз может пойти туда. С тех пор, как они ночью мельком видели его у ворот, он ни разу больше не появился, словно сквозь землю провалился. Словно Шарлиз обозналась, и этот прохожий был обыкновенным загулявшим господином, спешившим домой. Зато вскоре появилась Анна, наглая и настойчивая, как лисица в курятнике, ищущая способ познакомиться с хозяевами и выяснить, кто они такие – не те ли, кого она ищет. Выходит, она искала Шарлиз для барона. Искала Шарлиз и письма – он даже не подумал проверить, на месте ли они. И о пожаре, который припомнила им с насмешкой – Анна знала. Значит, связана была с теми же людьми, что его устроили. Ниточка же от барона вела к Дантсу… то ли подручному, скрывающемуся под невинной личиной не хуже Анны, то ли просто человеку, который волей случая работал там, где барон был фактическим главой. Эрик в душе склонялся к первому. Но даже это не играло решающей роли. Письма, чужие игры, ложь… все это нисколько его не интересовало. Дантс! Эрик распахнул дверь и, придерживаясь за стену, хотя шатало его уже меньше, подошел к больному врачу, чье лицо, подсвеченное неестественным румянцем, блестело от пота. Этот сон не наркотический, - решил Эрик, глядя на Дантса без тени сочувствия, - пусть и рожденный тяжелой болезнью и горячкой, но он может проснуться и проснется, нравится это ему или нет. Руки сжали воротник его рубахи так же яростно, как минуту назад он бесплодно сотрясал недвижимое тело Мэг Жири.

– Приди в себя! – крикнул он. – Ну же, давай, хватит притворяться умирающим! Ну! Черт тебя возьми, трус, давай же, гляди на меня!

Как хочет, пусть открывает глаза, даже если придется душу из него вытрясти, чтобы добиться осознанного взгляда. Пусть вспоминает, где живет его патрон. Как угодно вспоминает, хоть обращаясь в глубины подсознания. Невозможно быть слепым и глухим и никогда не замечать, куда велено везти кучеру, не отмечать случайно брошенных слов и упоминаний, подсказавших бы хоть приблизительно, как добраться до барона, а там уж – он сам найдет его и вытрясет из него все, что тот знает. Даже если придется быть очень, очень жестоким.

Эрик остановился, задыхаясь. Мэг была такой легенькой по сравнению с Дантсом, просто пушинка, и то он быстро устал сражаться с ней. Он немного отдышался и снова потянулся к Дантсу – собственная слабость не оправдание, чтобы отступить. Он должен добиться правды. «Может, еще сдавишь ему горло покрепче, как сделал с Бено?» - ехидно поинтересовался внутренний голос, всем сердцем ненавидевший своего хозяина. «Иди к черту... сгинь...»

– У меня нет времени, ты, коновал, открывай глаза! – он молил, проклинал, он кричал. Он ударил Дантса наотмашь по щеке – давно мечтал, но сегодня это не доставило ему никакого удовлетворения. Просто хотел привести его в себя, только привести в себя и ничего больше. – Хватит лежать бревном! Ты слышишь меня или нет?

– Слышу… - тихий полузадушенный вздох. Эрик прекратил тормошить его, взглянул в лицо. Дантс слабо приоткрыл глаза, голова его клонилась набок, как у едва выползшего на свет жеребенка, но зато искорка узнавания блеснула в помутневших глазах – Что… вам… надо?

Узнал. По крайней мере, он узнал его и соображает, кто он такой. Слава… кому? Небесам? Богу или дьяволу? До смерти уставший, Эрик присел и откинулся на спинку стула, копя силы для новой атаки. Теперь уже – моральной.

– Мне нужно знать, где найти вашего патрона, - хрипло сказал он безо всяких предисловий. – Они забрали Шарлиз.

Дантс смотрел на него как будто из бездны, пустым непонимающим взглядом. Эрик подтянулся ближе к нему, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда лекарь снова начнет терять сознание – этого нельзя было допустить.

– Вам не нужно знать - зачем, - проговорил он коротко и зло. – Нет у меня времени пересказывать вам сейчас всю историю, да у вас и мозги вряд ли способны переварить хоть десятую долю того, что я могу рассказать. Я хочу найти Шарлиз. Живой. Пока не поздно. Больше мне ничего не нужно. В том числе от вас. Можете идти в полицию и требовать найти на меня управу – когда сможете до нее дойти. Мне наплевать.

– Почему барон? – слабо спросил Дантс, экономя силы.

– Потому что. Хватит пустых разговоров! Говорите! Говорите, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь. На слова «не помню» я буду реагировать очень… недовольно. Поверьте мне.

– Оставьте… ваши угрозы. Меня не пугают…

Эрик в ярости прикусил губу. На что тратит неумолимо уплывающие минуты этот глупый лекаришка - на пререкания по поводу того, каким тоном он с ним разговаривает? Какая разница? Он сделал над собой усилие и стал говорить сдержаннее.

– Дантс, у меня нет времени. Они просто убьют ее, когда поймут, что вытащили вместо щуки глупую безобидную рыбешку. Убьют, потому что теперь она знает много лишнего. Если вы с ними заодно, с Нешем и с этой дрянью, Анной, – а у меня есть причины полагать, что так оно и есть – я все равно получу ответы на мои вопросы. И у вас не найдется сил не только сопротивляться мне, но даже молить о пощаде. Что вам еще непонятно? Если вы скажете мне, где его искать, то больше мне от вас ничего не надо.

Взгляд Дантса остановился на его лице, словно изучая его и ища какие-то ответы на свои незаданные вопросы, но Эрик терпеливо снес его. Ему было безразлично. Пусть смотрит, если это помогает ему оставаться в сознании.

– Шарлиз в беде? – пробормотал Дантс, как будто только теперь услышал, о чем идет речь. Но и то облегчение – все-таки хоть что-то до него дошло.

– Наконец-то, вы хоть что-то услышали, Дантс! Еще раз спрашиваю…

– Не надо… не кричите. И без вас голова раскалывается…

– У меня тоже, уж поверьте мне! – запальчиво крикнул на него Эрик, сжимая кулаки, которые била мелкая дрожь. – Хватит уже, Дантс, не тратьте время. Поверьте, что я живо интересовался методами инквизиции, и если наступило время испробовать их на практике, я это сделаю!

– У вас истерика, - вяло уронил Франц, прикрывая глаза. – Выпейте стакан крепкого чаю и немного посидите. Все равно толку не будет. Адрес барона где-то у меня в столе… где-то был записан, я точно помню… я сейчас найду.

Эрик поднялся и дернул на себя ящик стола. Оттуда посыпались бумаги, какие-то брошюры и очиненные перья.

– Где?

– Вы не найдете, только спутаете все… - бледно отозвался Дантс. – Я сам.

– Так поднимайтесь! – рявкнул на него Эрик. – Или за шкирки поднять?

На самом деле на это у него самого не хватило бы сил… их поддерживали только ужас и отчаяние.

Дантс откинул одеяло, открыв свое поджарое, истонченное болезнью тело, и тяжело, как старик, спустил ноги на пол. На нем была одна лишь свободная рубаха. Он посидел некоторое время, собираясь с силами.

– Принесите мне воды, - пробормотал он. – И еще ящик с лекарствами. Иначе я, кажется, долго не продержусь…

– Я принесу. Ищите адрес, - бросил Эрик. Он шагнул к порогу, но внезапно его остановил полный возмущения и горестного протеста вскрик Мэг Жири.

–

Мэг и забылась, и пришла в себя с одной-единственной мыслью, которая не отпустила ее даже в долгом беспамятстве. Письмо. Его письмо. Письмо, которое она так и не прочитала. Ни болезненная разбитость, ни тошнота, ни ломота в висках, будто ее приложили чем-то тяжелым по голове, - ничто не могло заставить ее мысли свернуть со враз избранного пути. Ей было плохо… Письмо. Она больна… Письмо! Ничто не имело значения. Магдалина Жири не отступала никогда. Она разлепила воспаленные веки, и свет когтями злобного тролля впился ей в глаза. Но Мэг все равно повернула голову. На подоконнике письма не было. И вообще окно было открыто настежь, и ветер трепал его, постукивая фрамугой. Вдохнув в легкие свежий, чистый весенний воздух, Мэг приподнялась на локте. Если письмо улетело… если его сейчас держат чужие руки… или может быть оно давно уже упало в Сену, и его унесло течением в низовья реки, где оно и смешалось с мусором и топляком. Нет-нет… это нечестно, это ее письмо, оно было адресовано Магдалине, и никто не смеет забирать его у нее.

Оно лежало на полу, сброшенное порывом ветра. Все той же стороной надписью «Магдалине Жири» кверху. И никого не было рядом, даже Шарлиз. А цель была так близка - и так недостижима. Мэг смотрела на письмо, и ей казалось, что оно тоже смотрит на нее и зовет к себе, манит и дразнит ее своей видимой близостью. Она рывком села на постели. Сама не поняла, как ей это удалось, с такой мучительной слабостью во всем теле. Должно быть, то, что поселилось в ней, было сильней всех человеческих хворей и могло подарить своему хозяину любую, самую несокрушимую силу, против которой пасовало все другое. Ее пальцы судорожно нащупывали застежки на ремне, которым пристегнули ее сломанную ногу к кровати. Готово! Сила, которую она внезапно обрела, шутя справилась с задачей, и она освободилась из плена. Она попыталась встать, но не зря ее лишили возможности передвигаться – перелом тут же взревел, вспыхнул адским огнем, требуя покоя. Мэг застонала сквозь зубы. Письмо лежало на полу. Так близко… И насмехалось над ней. «Магдалине Жири». Она поставила здоровую ногу на пол и стала потихоньку сползать поближе к вожделенной бумаге. Еще чуть-чуть… Ее рука тянулась к письму, и расстояние все сокращалось и сокращалось - еще ладонь, пол ладони, еще самую малость… Ее пальцы схватили край записки, и хотя от боли у нее выступили слезы – зато она получила то, что хотела. Назад на кровать ей было уже не заползти, и она решительно дернула на себя забинтованную конечность, махнув рукой и на боль, и на вред, который она могла себе причинить, сдвинув с места сложенные воедино кости. Лежа на полу и отирая слезы, она распечатала конверт. Первый взгляд вниз - подпись? Робер! Она ахнула от радости и начала читать сначала.

_«Прекрасная Магдалина! _

_Как жаль, что после нашего знакомства (а оно было незабываемым, разве вы будете отрицать?) я так скоро потерял вас из виду. Но ведь мы это поправим, правда, дорогая Магдалина? Ведь наша встреча, моя дорогая, не была случайной. У нас ведь с вами столько общего. Общее дело. Общая тайна. Вы не чувствуете, как поют рога судьбы? Магдалина, вы должны быть рядом со мной. Я вас жду сегодня. Около «Комеди Франсез», за полчаса до начала спектакля. Будьте красивы, хочу, чтобы вы затмили всех. _

_Робер.» _

«Комедии Франсез»! Они решили, что она сбежала, чтобы не вести Кристину в «Фоли Бержер»! И заменили один театр на другой, вот и все! Их общее дело была Кристина Дайе! Кристина, которой всегда доставалось все самое лучшее! Это ее хочет увидеть Робер в театре, а Мэг там нужна только как девушка, которая может его представить и сделать встречу естественной и не вызывающей подозрений. Проклятый обманщик! Она взвыла от досады. Ее используют, используют, как кусок сыра в мышеловке! Она знает это, - и знает, что не будь у нее сломана нога, она встала бы, привела себя в порядок и поехала в театр. Еще может и успела бы. Если не к началу спектакля, то ко второму акту точно. И увидела бы Робера! Прошлась бы с ним под руку! Все дамы умирали бы от зависти, глядя ей вслед! Он такой красивый! И он был бы покорен, он понял бы, что Кристине не сравниться с ней. А что Кристина? Кристина выходит замуж и будет женой и матерью, и больше ничего. А она, Мэг, станет выдающейся балериной, в гримуборную которой будет каждый вечер выстраиваться очередь из восхищенных поклонников! И он тоже, тоже поймет, что такая женщина стоит десятка хорошеньких кротких Кристин! Но она не может встать. Ей даже не заползти на собственную кровать, не говоря уж о том, чтобы доехать до театра. Он будет там один. Он и Кристина. И не будет рядом малышки Мэг, чтобы спасти Кристину от Него, чтобы спасти Его от Кристины! Крик, который вырвался у Мэг, испугал даже ее саму. Нет! Несправедливо! Она не может, не может лежать тут одна, зная, что вот сейчас может быть Он уже подошел к Кристине, что-то говорит ей, выдумывает какую-то красивую ложь, чтобы оправдать неловкость знакомства… увлекает ее за собой, манит прямо под удивленным взглядом Рауля… смотрит ей прямо в глаза, и она тонет в изумрудных волнах его взгляда, даже не пытаясь выплыть. Она не устоит. Она никогда не могла устоять. Она пойдет за ним так же, как когда-то пошла за Призраком, когда тот пришел за ней в маске Красной смерти. Так же безвольно, как полчища крыс за волшебной флейтой. И ничто ее не остановит, нету даже маски, чтобы стащить ее и развеять наваждение. Робер погубит ее подругу. И она навсегда потеряет его! Он никогда больше не позовет ее за собой, даже чтобы втянуть в паутину своей лжи. Она просто никогда его не увидит.

Они пришли на ее вопль, пришли, стояли в дверях и глядели на нее, маленькую испуганную собственной храбростью девочку, сжавшуюся на полу и пытавшуюся стащить с кровати одеяло, чтобы прикрыть тоненькую сорочку, прикрывавшую ее тело. Они оба пришли. Призрак – страшный, без маски, и мужчина, которого она не знала, бледный и изможденный, и она догадалась, что это тот доктор, который спас ее и привез в свой дом.

Мэг замерла, дрожа, глядя на них и крепко сжимая в руках свое письмо, будто они вознамерились отнять его.

Призрак… Он был единственным, кто мог разрушить планы Робера, пока еще не поздно. Пока ведь еще можно предотвратить беду, сделать так, чтобы Он и ее старинная подруга никогда не познакомились. Они с Жювилем рассчитывали, что Призрак придет в ярость, узнав, что его Кристину посмел соблазнить какой-то обаятельный хлыщ? О да, он придет в ярость! Обязательно придет. Вы ведь, господа, не ждете его прямо теперь? Вы ведь не думаете, что он придет раньше, чем вы успеете что-то сделать во вред Кристине, а не после, чтобы уже только отомстить и забрать с собой девушку, у которой нету больше богатого жениха? Так знайте, господа, что шутить с Магдалиной Жири гиблое дело. Она тоже может кое-что противопоставить вашим козням.

И, может быть, тогда Робер останется ей. А если нет – он хотя бы не будет и с Кристиной. Она не может делить с ней одного мужчину. Она не может отдать ей такого мужчину. Слишком красив…

– Что случилось? – спросил тот, что видимо был доктором. У него был мягкий, приятный голос. Профессиональная особенность врачей. – Вы упали с кровати? Каким образом?

Она молчала, пожирая взглядом Призрака. Сейчас она наберется храбрости и скажет ему все. Непременно скажет. Пусть ее и бросает в ледяной пот, когда она на него смотрит. Зато бросит в ледяной пот и тех, кто посмел связываться с Магдалиной и отнимать у нее то, что по праву принадлежит ей. Она первая узнала его. Она первая, кого он поцеловал. Не Кристина…

О своей матери она не вспомнила. Не вспомнила, потому что Робер уже наверняка занимал свое место в ложе… а ее не было рядом.

– Мадемуазель? Что с вами?

Доктор, сам слабый, как новорожденный котенок, приблизился к ней.

– Давайте, я помогу вам снова лечь, - предложил он, хотя впору было помогать лечь ему самому. – Вам нельзя, мадемуазель... как вас зовут?

Мэг забыла все слова. Она не отрываясь смотрела на Призрака, и тогда он подал голос.

– Ее зовут Мэг Жири, Дантс, она балерина Опера Популер. Была. Не тяните время, черт вас дери, ищите адрес, а с ней все в порядке, вы же видите.

Дантс вяло кивнул и побрел назад, оставив ее лежать.

– Помогите ей лечь в постель, - пробормотал он. – Сочувствую, мадемуазель Жири.

Только тогда она обрела дар речи.

– Чему?

Доктор обернулся на Мэг, впервые услышав ее голос. Если не считать того животного крика, который она издала.

– Чему! – снова спросила она, думая о Робере. О Кристине. И о Призраке.

Напрягая глаза с покрасневшими, покрытыми прожилками сосудов белками, Дантс посмотрел на нее, как сквозь запотевшее стекло, силясь разглядеть ее лицо сквозь сгущающуюся мглу, и болезненно потер виски.

– Чему? – повторил он удивленно. – Вам ведь никогда больше не танцевать…


	36. Глава 36

36. Глава 36.

Удивительная вещь – перемена судьбы. Еще недавно, когда поднимался занавес, она стояла, затерявшись в стайке таких же юных девушек, одетых феями, рабынями или нимфами, и ждала жеста от мадам Жири, чтобы поспешить на сцену и занять отведенное ей в этом номере место. А бывало, она в это время еще спешно натягивала костюм и распевалась, но это было недолго – в те дни, когда Карлотта Гудичелли панически боялась петь свои партии и отказывалась выходить. Правда, она ни разу не сказала прямо, что боится мести Призрака. Она юлила и сочиняла смехотворные поводы увильнуть от выступления. У нее простуда. У нее не готовы костюмы. У нее заболел ручной песик, и его нужно отвезти к лекарю. Она слишком толстая на афише. У нее слишком крупный нос на афише. У нее мигрень. Ее астролог запретил ей выходить из дому. Не будет она петь, ясно вам? Завтра! Или послезавтра. Кристина Дайе печально улыбнулась воспоминанию.

Она не слишком сожалела о сцене. Суета… Сейчас – она хорошо это знала – там страшная суета. Спешно закалывают булавками прямо на артистах недошитые костюмы. Почему костюмы всегда бывают недошиты, кстати говоря? Кто-то нервно повторяет слова. Почему так легко запоминается всякая бесполезная чушь - детские песенки, случайно прочитанные стихи, а выучить свою партию до конца это адский, утомительный труд? У нее самой была хорошая память, но другие певцы, особенно хористы, всегда жаловались на трудность и длину текста. Всегда, даже когда хор повторял до бесконечности всего лишь пару строк. Почему так бывает? Можно вообразить, как зубрят свои роли артисты драматического жанра, которых музыка не подталкивает в нужную сторону, и которые не могут проглотить пару вылетевших из головы рифм, спев их неразборчиво или чуть тише, чем обычно.

Так странно теперь, зная всю подноготную этой суеты, сидеть в ложе, обмахиваясь шелковым веером – она весь вечер разучивала этот непринужденно-элегантный жест, чтоб не выглядеть простушкой перед друзьями Рауля. Их было двое, муж и жена, граф д'Этайн и его супруга - они были молоды, пребывали в бодром расположении духа, не слишком на нее косились, а больше ей нечего было о них сказать. Просто чужие люди сидели около нее и негромко переговаривались с Раулем. Она бы предпочла, чтобы они были только вдвоем, но что сделаешь, их пригласили, нужно с благодарностью принимать уже и то, что ее жениху не намекнули, что ждут только его одного, без актриски-бесприданницы, которую он поднял до себя.

Нет, она не завидовала тем, кто сейчас старательно наводил жженой пробкой глаза – жуткое зрелище вблизи, зато взгляд будет выразительным даже для тех, кто высоко на галерке. Вечная война за выигрышные партии - никто не хотел петь старух или танцевать безликих подружек; сплетни, которые плодились и размножались согласно божеским заповедям; навязчивый флирт, когда та, кто говорит «нет» слывет дурочкой и задавакой, и не вызывает ни капли уважения... И все же витало что-то в воздухе Оперы, дух служения ее величеству Музыке. Может, это что-то шло из подземелий, поднималось вверх теплым дымом и окуривало Оперу, изгоняя из нее демонов лени, наживы и бездушия? Наверное, это было единственное, о чем она могла бы тосковать. Но само пение потеряло для нее всю свою прелесть. Может, потому что ушел человек, который ставил ее голос, когда она была совсем юной. Может, просто в ней сказывался страх, и после того ужасного пожара с пением у нее закрепилась стойкая связь с неизбежной бедой. А уж то, что произошло после в подземелье театра… Но, наверное, все к лучшему. Если б она так не испугалась тогда – за Рауля, за себя, не воспылала праведным гневом, не прониклась сочувствием к человеку, чей рот выкрикивал угрозы, а глаза умоляли сжалиться над ним, если б не загасила огонь, который распалил в ней до неприличия пылкий дуэт, который ей пришлось исполнить и самой подпасть под его чары – что тогда? Наверное, она так и осталась бы во власти сомнений, и тайно тосковала по Кристине Дайе, чей голос покорял сердца своим нежным тембром. А так она прошла слишком долгий путь, чтобы жалеть. Она познала успех, и вкус его был горек. Она слышала музыку ангела, а он оказался человеком и даже не слишком добрым, хотя и несчастным. Она видела смерть и ходила по краю пропасти. А теперь у нее был Рауль, роднее которого у нее не было в целом мире. Ее половинка. Кусочек ее души, который понимал еес полуслова и полувзгляда. Просто хороший, надежный человек. Никакая музыка в мире не стоила того, чтобы отвернуться от счастья быть любимой таким чудесным мужчиной. Он был свет. А тьму она отринула.

Бархатный занавес пополз вверх, открывая лагерь Агамемнона, где он разговаривал со слугой. Смешная у него борода. Голос низкий, глубокий, акустика у зала хорошая. Кристина Дайе привычно прислушивалась большей частью к звучанию голоса, чем к словам. Слова это… ну да, это красиво, возвышенно, и все же немного длинно… Лучше бы они пели, эти рифмы хорошо бы легли на музыку. А говорить – это немного утомляет, и как они только выдерживают, все время говорить и говорить. Агамемнон как раз рассказывал о пророчестве, требующем пролить кровь его дочери на божественный алтарь.

Какой-то странный сюжет. Она не смогла бы представить своего отца, приносящего ее в жертву ради какой-то там победы. Густав Дайе отказался бы от любой, пусть даже самой славной победы ради нее… а она пошла бы на что угодно, лишь бы ему было хорошо. И ведь пошла… когда поверила в то, что его сказка воплотилась наяву. Но обманулась - ее Ангел Музыки вовсе не был послан отцом, и он не радовался на небесах, когда она пела, счастливый оттого, что она исполнила самое его заветное желание. Она сама это придумала. А раз не радовался отец, и не умилялся из райских садов своей выросшей дочурке, которой рукоплескал зал, о чем тогда жалеть? Она-то думала, что дарит свой успех обожаемому отцу. А она дарила его только Призраку, обитателю сумрачных подвалов. Никаких Ангелов. Ничего не было, кроме лжи. Нет, как раз за эту ложь она не сердилась на него. Хотя толком не помнила, как это вышло, но сказку об Ангеле Музыки она наверняка подсказала ему сама, а он всего только поддержал ее фантазию, а потом та слишком связала их, слишком глубоко вошла в сердце, чтобы этот узел легко можно было разрубить.

Агамемнон на сцене трагически сводил брови, декламируя стихотворный текст. Было немного смешно, он был похож на Пьянджи… Пьянджи, да… Подсказывает ли ему суфлер, интересно знать? И еще интересно, догадываются ли другие зрители, для кого предназначен рожок впереди сцены, похожий на бесполезную деталь интерьера... Плохо ходить в театр, зная его изнанку до мелочей. Кристина постаралась сосредоточиться на басовитом голосе Агамемнона.

_...Дочь вырвать надо нам из материнских рук  
Так, чтоб не вызвать в ней сомненье иль испуг.  
Тут мысль одна меня внезапно осенила -  
Ей написать письмо от имени Ахилла.  
И вот тогда я дочь в Авлиду пригласил,  
Ей изложив в письме, что ждет ее Ахилл,  
Чтоб с нею в брак вступить перед осадой Трои. (с) Ж.Расин_

Ужасно. Кристина даже поморщилась. Устроить ловушку собственной дочери. Как низко… И говорить о возмутительном предательстве с таким просветленным лицом, будто он совершал величайший подвиг, принося в жертву чужую жизнь! О чем вообще думал автор, когда писал нечто подобное? Таких отцов не бывает… Как можно так отречься от дорогого тебе существа?

Расписной веер дрогнул в ее пальцах. Скора же она стала на суждения теперь, когда жизнь ее вошла в мирную, удобную колею. Хорошо быть благородной, когда у нее за спиной Рауль, и когда все страхи остались позади. Как будто остались позади. Если только не думать о зеркале… нет, лучше не думать о зеркале и том, какие отражения навсегда рассыпались осколками у ее ног. Разве ставить «Дон Жуана» было не то же самое, что призывать Ифигению в Авлиду? Разве слать письмо от имени Ахилла не то же, что выйти и запеть перед залом двусмысленный текст, который – как будто – пела Аминта, хотя никто не сомневался, что петь его должна Кристина Дайе. Нет, все-таки не то же… Тот, кого они заманивали на жертвенный алтарь, и сам бы жестоким убийцей, которого нельзя было оставлять на свободе. Его никто не стал бы убивать. Никто не стрелял бы, если б он пришел в свою пятую ложу, как обещал. Его просто отвели бы в тюрьму, и это было бы справедливо. Но он не захотел искать простых путей, и предпочел появиться там, где никто не сумел бы арестовать его, и откуда он мог или вырваться на свободу, или отправиться прямиком на тот свет. А ведь все могло кончиться иначе. Он просто должен был сделать так, как говорил. Просто придти и слушать свою оперу из ложи как ее автор. Тогда ей не пришлось бы спрашивать себя, не стала ли она сама убийцей, когда сломала его и оставила одного в аду. А он тогда получил бы ровно то, что заслужил. Ровно столько, сколько взвесив его прегрешения, отмерило бы ему правосудие. Так все и должно было произойти - развязка в ложе номер пять, ложе, которая почему-то так пришлась ему по душе. И ей не в чем было бы себя винить. И ей не мерещились бы его глаза в зазеркалье.

Кристина невольно перевела глаза со сцены на зрительный зал. Ахилл, рвущийся в бой с троянцами, был слишком многословен, и голос у него был слишком молодой для героя. А ложа номер пять здесь тоже была, и ее так легко было отсчитать. Нелепость. Ну зачем? Не все ли равно? Пятую ложу занимал мужчина без спутницы, и хотя он откинулся в кресле так, что наполовину нырнул в тень, она могла хорошо разглядеть его профиль – их с Раулем места были не очень далеко. Мужчина сразу ощутил скользнувший по нему взгляд, даже как будто ждал его, и повернул голову. И не просто повернул, рассеянно и думая о своем, а посмотрел прямо на нее. И улыбнулся. Ей.

В тишине зрительного зала хорошо слышен был каждый посторонний звук, и щелчок сломанного веера разнесся до самых его дальних закоулков.

–

Было некогда долго раздумывать, и Эрик шагнул к ошеломленной Мэг Жири, собираясь поднять ее и переложить на кровать. Он и сам не знал, отчего бездумно последовал распоряжению Дантса. Ему не было дела до Мєг, и будь на то его воля, он оставил бы ее лежать даже на груде кладбищенской земли, кишащей червями. Должно быть, врачи вырабатывают какой-то особый безапелляционный тон, вынуждая прислушиваться к себе, иначе он не стал бы выставлять себя на посмешище, помогая тому, кто вовсе в том не нуждался и не схватился бы за его руку, даже если бурная круговерть опасных вод затягивала бы его в омут. Девушка, свернувшаяся на полу в позе застигнутой врасплох змеи, которой некуда бежать, но которая еще рассчитывает на ядовитые зубы как на единственное, но верное свое оружие, резко отпрянула, когда он протянул к ней руки. Он бы не удивился, если б она зашипела на него, как потревоженная гадюка, пугая узким раздвоенным языком. В общем, ему было все равно. Пусть лежит на полу, если так не хочет, чтобы он к ней прикасался. Глупая гордячка. Эрик отступил назад, оставляя поле боя за Мэг.

Дантс все еще шуршал бумагами, ища адрес. Эрик внутренне застонал, проклиная его медлительность, и повернулся выйти и поторопить его. Здесь ему больше нечего было делать.

– Подождите!

Он ослышался, или малышка Мэг позвала его? Нет, он не ослышался. Ее глаза горели, и она пыталась подняться, чтобы не пресмыкаться у его ног. Но не могла.

– Что тебе? – бросил Эрик, оборачиваясь и поразившись случившейся с ней перемене. Где тот пугливый безобидный ангелок, который при виде него сжимался в комочек, как испуганный, ощетинившийся котенок? Бутон распустился, и цветок оказался вовсе не тем, чем обещал. Больше всего Мэг походила на разгневанную русалку. Умирающую русалку, которую вытащили из воды и швырнули на сухой песок, где она обречена была найти свой жестокий конец, иссушенная безжалостным солнцем, не в силах доползти до кромки берега, чтобы нырнуть в спасительный холод подводных глубин. Хвост, который в толще океана был таким гибким и подвижным, на суше волочился за ней тяжелым, сковывающим движения грузом. Что-то в ней отмерло с тех пор, как он видел последний раз. И кажется, он погорячился, мысленно называя ее малышкой – так прозвали ее еще в Опере, где она росла чуть ли не с пеленок, бегая следом за своей матерью. Но девочка выросла. Мэг как смогла приподнялась перед ним, опираясь на руки, и длинные белесые пряди закрыли ей щеки, свесившись почти до самой земли. Но она молчала, кусая губы и не сводя с него взгляда. Он слышал только дыхание ненависти, которое срывалось с полуоткрытых бледных губ, отмеченных четкими красноватыми следами зубов – она уже искусала их чуть ли не в кровь. Если б еще выступили алые капли, он с чистой совестью послал бы за монахом-экзорцистом, потому что в эту девушку определенно вселились бесы. Казалось, она сейчас бросится на него, бросится, как дикий, загнанный в угол зверь. За что? Разве это он толкнул ее под экипаж?

Ей было что сказать, слова дрожали у нее на губах, как готовые покатиться слезы, почти видимые, ищущие дорогу на свободу. Мольбы о пощаде? Пожелания провалиться в ад? Но Мэг молчала, и тогда спросил он ее сам.

– Почему ты меня так ненавидишь, Мэг Жири? Есть люди, у которых могут быть ко мне свои счеты. Но что я сделал _тебе_?

Должно быть, она еще не полностью пришла в себя после нескольких часов в междумирье, потому что выдохнула и, подавшись вперед, начала отвечать – так, как будто никогда не боялась его. Дерзко, вызывающе, швыряя каждое слово ему в лицо, как перчатку, бесстрашно вызывая его на бой, на бескровную, но все равно жестокую дуэль без шпаг и пистолетов, где схлестнутся ярость одного с ненавистью другой, и это не будет схватка до первой крови, потому что здесь никто не будет знать жалости.

– Вы отняли у меня все, - крикнула она, едва не захлебнувшись словами, которые она так долго сдерживала, и которые теперь прорвались на свободу неудержимым потоком, сметая плотину страха, смущения, нерешительности. – Все, что я знала, все, что я любила, - все уничтожено вашими руками. У меня были друзья – где они теперь? У меня было призвание – что от него осталось? Я могла стать великой балериной, как Фанни Эльслер! А кем я стала сегодня? Где театр, который был мне домом? Моя мать замкнулась в себе, думая, что выпустила в мир злобного Цербера из подземного царства, который умеет только убивать. Она давно должна была сказать все полиции! А она жалела вас, как будто вы сделали ей что-то хорошее, жалела и не говорила им ни слова, даже после того, как вы одним махом превратили ее из почтенного балетмейстера, известного всему Парижу, в одинокую женщину, которой некуда приложить свой талант! Думаете, она мало казнила себя за то, что привела в Оперу демона, который ее разрушил? А теперь они хотят обвинить ее в том, что она помогала вам. Вам! Что она пособничала вам в вашем мерзком шантаже!

Кашель прервал поток обвинений, когда она задохнулась от слишком быстро и яростно произносимых слов. Горло нещадно горело, пересохшее, ободранное собственной злобой. Облизнув сухие губы, она с вызовом подняла на него глаза - убивай.

Эрик холодно смотрел на нее сверху вниз. На пчелу, которая жалила его, невзирая на то, что знала – пчела, лишившись своего жала, умирает сама

– А тебе не приходил в голову вопрос, - произнес он, мстительно роняя слова, которые ломали хребет ее злобе, – за какие заслуги твоя мать, которая никогда не была выдающейся балериной, хотя глаз у нее оказался верный, в тридцать три года стала главным балетмейстером парижской Оперы?

– Вы лжете! Лгун, вы еще и лгун! - выкрикнула она и рванулась вперед, сжав кулачки, как будто хотела дотянуться до него и ударить. Напрасные усилия. Она была прикована к земле.

Эрик пожал плечами, отказываясь с ней спорить. Может быть, в другое время он охотно ввязался бы в бой. Но не теперь.

– Зачем, зачем вы это сделали? Это же была ваша Опера. Вы сожгли собственный дом! Зачем? Зачем! С тех пор никто из нас не знал ни дня покоя!

То, что пчела жалила, уже не казалось ему странным. Но чтобы пчела, ужалив, еще заходилась в крике, не зная другого способа, как бы еще выплеснуть свою ярость, и оттого распаляясь еще больше? Но она была с ним честной. Сегодня. Это было достойно уважения - честный противник, который бросил ему в лицо все то, что о нем думал. И он ответил ей правдой на правду. Его правдой на ее правду. Две истины, которые нигде не пересекались.

– Я думал, что умру, если потеряю ее навсегда. И я сжег бы рай, если б он стоял между мной и ею.

– Вы все равно ее потеряли, - жестко заметила Мэг.

– Да, - ответил он просто. – Потерял и почему-то остался жив.

Мэг смотрела на него, плотно сжав губы, вдруг став как две капли воды похожей на свою мать. Достойная дочь своей матери,- сказал он однажды? О да, в ней текла кровь Антуанетты, кровь женщины, которая всегда поступала только так, как сама считала правильным. Могла спасти, если того требовал ее долг. Могла предать, если считала, что это оправдано и целесообразно.

– Вы… никогда не заслуживали такую девушку, как Кристина.

Пустые потуги причинить ему боль. Мимо цели, Мэг Жири, мимо цели… Напрасно тратишь жало, кусая мертвую плоть Заслуживал он или нет, теперь это уже не имеет значения. Она все равно ушла. А он все равно жив. А то, что болит, это фантомная боль – такой вот каламбур – когда болит то, чего уже нет. Как боль в отсеченной руке или ноге, утраченной в битве. Кусай, Мэг Жири. Кусай, пока еще не до конца осознала, что ступаешь по тропе след в след за ним. Мэг-хромоножка, так тебя будут звать? Или Хромуша Жири? Кусай. Наверно, он был таким же, и тоже легко обращал свой гнев против того, кто попадался под руку в минуту отчаяния. Может быть, он и сейчас таков. И просто в ступоре, пережив слишком много за столь короткий отрезок времени, потому и смотрит на нее с таким равнодушием.

Сейчас ведь имеет значение только одно. И это не Мэг Жири с ее самозабвенной ненавистью. Где там застрял Дантс? Если он замыслил предательство… пусть он только замыслил предательство! Он пожалеет… если так. Выбросив Мэг из головы, с такой же легкостью, с которой вытряхивают на помойку кипу выношенных до дыр вещей, Эрик отвернулся от нее, и через мгновение он уже переступал через порог. Будущее уже вычеркнуло ее. А теперь он хотел вычеркнуть ее из прошлого.

– Не уходите! – закричала она ему в спину, когда увидела, что он не ответит ей ничем, кроме презрения, и уходит, даже не потрудившись наказать ее за непочтительный выпад. Может быть, она ошиблась, и человека, который был Призраком Оперы, больше не существовало? Тот бы не смолчал. Тот бы заставил ее подавиться своими словами. Может быть, она не заметила, а они давно сломали его, и тогда ей не на что надеяться. – Не уходите! Иначе я не расскажу вам, что они сделают с Кристиной!

Не его ли это сердце совершило головокружительный кульбит в груди и провалилось прямо в преисподнюю? Если его, то можно не трудиться спускаться за ним за седьмой круг дантова ада… оно уже спеклось в кипящей смоле, и в обгорелой сморщенной горошине уже нет никакого проку.

Для того, чтобы попросить ее продолжать, нужна была особенная храбрость. Но Эрик не мог ею похвалиться. Мэг улыбнулась, страшно улыбнулась, когда увидела, что ее удар пригвоздил его к земле и лишил речи. Если было бы время, она потянула бы это мгновение, упиваясь своей властью над поверженным хозяином Оперы, который сегодня ждал _ее_ приговора. Сегодня _она_ держала в своих пальцах ниточки судьбы, и она решала, кто будет помилован, а кто обречен. Тот, кто годами внушал ей страх, человек-легенда, полуангел-полудемон, сегодня был марионеткой в руках Магдалины Жири. Балерины, которая никогда больше не сорвет шквал аплодисментов ее отточенному мастерству.

– Они очень злы, что не смогли взять вас в балагане, - бросила она, наслаждаясь каждой секундой власти. – О да, конечно же, то представление было затеяно ради вас. И меня туда позвали тоже только ради вас. Чтобы я помогла схватить вас! Как глупа я была, что еще сомневалась! И как же мне теперь жаль, что вы сумели уйти! Сколько бед можно было избежать! Всем, всем было бы лучше, если бы мсье Жювиль смог отправить вас на эшафот, о чем он мечтает больше всего на свете. И я тоже, тоже была бы счастлива! И моя мама облегченно бы вздохнула. Думаю, и Кристина тоже будет мечтать только об этом, когда останется одна!

– Говори, - прохрипел Эрик, который не услышал ничего, кроме последней фразы, где прозвучало имя Кристины. – Не тяни.

Никакое вдохновение не могло бы разжечь в глазах Мэг такой огонь, как тот, что обжигал его сейчас даже на расстоянии. Она была убита и уничтожена. Она была счастлива, и каждым словом она хлестала его и задыхалась в восторге своей мести. Он не мог понять, ничего не мог понять, что происходит. Голова и без того кружилась, а теперь он кажется не смог бы сделать и шагу. Только слушал, пытаясь отличить правду от лжи, ненависть Мэг от ее страха и ее откровений, и выбрать крупицу истины среди вороха оскорбительных выпадов, отдельных мозаичных кусков правды и путаницы предположений.

– Они подослали к ней мужчину, - говорила она с возбужденным блеском в глазах, прерываясь только отодвинуть длинные пряди, которые щекотали ей лицо, когда она вскидывала голову, будто проверяя – возымели ли должный эффект ее слова. – Его зовут Робер. Он похож на вас, только он красивый, весь красивый, я никогда не видела более совершенной красоты, ни среди статуй греческих героев, ни среди живописи, изображающей богов. Нарцисс – нескладный подросток около него. Аполлон – неуклюжий деревенский увалень. Они все ничто рядом с ним. Но все-таки он похож на вас. Совсем чуть-чуть. Когда вы носите маску. И… и еще волосы, волосы тоже. Вам все равно должно быть лестно. Вы не стоите и кончика его мизинца, но сходство все-таки есть. Кристина тем более его заметит. Они думают, Жювиль думает, ее тянуло к вам. Наслушался сплетен, глупец! Я не верю, что это правда - она вас боялась, боялась и ненавидела, как и все мы. Но к Роберу ее все равно потянет, она не сможет устоять. Я знаю. Иначе не может быть. Она ведь такая фантазерка, сразу вообразит, что это былью стала очередная сказка, и папа снова отправил к ней какого-то посланца, теперь подправив все его недостатки. Что вам дан второй шанс, и это судьба, с которой не поспоришь. Она непременно что-то такое подумает, в этом вся Кристина. Они добьются скандала. У нее через месяц свадьба. Они добились бы, чтобы помолвка была разорвана с шумом и скандалом, чтобы только и разговоров было, что о певичке, которая одной рукой тянула под венец богатого знатного жениха из рода де Шаньи, а другой манила к себе в спальню мужчину, твердя, что это ангел из ее снов. И все это ради вас, чтобы добраться до вас! Гордитесь! Чтобы вы пришли забрать ее или отомстить за нее! Они должны встретиться сегодня. В театре «Комеди Франсез». Если вы не помешаете им, завтра будет уже слишком поздно. Завтра Кристина Дайе уже будет его рабой, будет готова ползти за ним в ад, умоляя об одном нежном взгляде, и даже если вы убьете его, ее жизнь все равно будет разрушена. Они не должны познакомиться, вообще. Она не должна заглянуть ему в глаза. Я знаю…

Ее осипший сорванный голос с трудом вымолвил последние слова, и Мэг, обессилев, умолкла. Ее языком можно было оттирать сажу, таким он был жестким и шершавым, и даже как будто отек, став огромным, тяжелым, давящим ей на небо.

– Я ничего не понял, - тихо сказал Эрик. Не грозный Призрак, но растерянный человек. О, она повторила. Повторила все от первого и до самого последнего слова, не обращая внимания на то, какими нечеловеческими усилиями ей приходится выталкивать на свободу слова, превозмогая усталость, вынося ежеминутную пытку вновь и вновь ворочать неподъемным языком и шевелить растрескавшимися от сухости губами. Она мечтала о несколько глотках воды, но продолжала говорить, не щадя себя, и зная, что будет продолжать терзать себя и его до тех пор, пока не проймет. Пока он не осознает, что даже память о нем губительна для Кристины Дайе. Что даже оставив ее жизнь навсегда, он все равно убивает ее, отнимает у нее возможность счастья. О, она страстно желала видеть его глаза в тот момент, когда он поймет. Это должно вознаградить ее за все унижения, за все испытанное ею отчаяние.

Но Мэг не дано было увидеть его глаза. Но только оттого, что он закрыл лицо руками, медленно стекая по стене, к которой прислонился, вторично слушая ее рассказ, сползая вниз под собственной тяжестью, как капля дождя по стеклу.

–

Все было напрасно. Напрасно было приносить себя в жертву. Напрасно было вырывать свое сердце из груди, лишь бы дать ей покой и счастье.

Он мог бы поймать ее на слове и забрать с собой, а там – будь что будет. Может быть, он не сумел бы сделать ее счастливой, но и не подпустил бы близко никого, кто мог бы ее обидеть. И уж конечно на пушечный выстрел не подпустил бы мужчину, который играючи разбил бы ей сердце.

Сегодня, сказала Мэг. Сегодня. Сейчас.

Сегодня или никогда. И еще можно успеть.

Не видевший ничего кругом, Эрик даже не чувствовал, что ноги подвели его, подкосились, и он опустился на пол, почти совсем рядом с Мэг, которая застыла, обняв себя тонкими руками, спрашивая себя, не много ли яду всыпала ли она в свое блюдо. Не может быть, чтобы _тот_ Призрак поддался ударам малышки Жири и дал чужим козням сломить себя. Он должен был встать и в ярости превратить в щепы «Комеди Франсез». В щепы, как Оперу. Обрушить стены на гнездо предателей и забрать оттуда Кристину. А Робер – что ж Робер. Если он любит ее хоть немного, он ни за что не пошел бы туда без нее, не стал бы так пытать ее сердце. Он бы сказал себе – что-то случилось с прекрасной Магдалиной, раз она не пришла, и уже был бы здесь, у ее дверей, утешая ее, обнимая ее. А раз он с Кристиной – то предателю собачья смерть.

Только кажется доза яда была слишком велика. Потому что Призрак, не похоже, чтобы собирался куда-то идти. Он собирался лечь здесь и умереть. Мэг никак это не устраивало. Это было несправедливо. Все ее надежды покоились на нем. Он один мог сыграть с судьбой в орлянку и выиграть, несмотря ни на что. А он сидел на полу, закрыв лицо ладонями, воплощая отчаяние и безнадежность. Мэг окликнула его. Он не услышал. Он был в аду.

Он вспоминал долгие, мучительно тянущиеся дни и бессонные ночи, когда казалось боль потери превышает все пределы того, что может вынести человек. Тоска, горечь, нестерпимое желание увидеть ее снова, подступающие к горлу слезы, пролитые и не пролитые, он все это перетерпел. Ради нее. Чтобы она улыбалась. А они хотели отнять даже это. Даже ее счастье, которое он выстрадал и подарил ей. И он после этого чудовище? Кто же после этого чудовище?

Напрасно. Его жертва, его самоотречение, его тоска, - все это было напрасно. Ничего не было. Можно было не насиловать свою душу, можно было не отрекаться от своих надежд. Какая разница – если все равно не бывать ей счастливой? Пусть была бы несчастлива около него, он хотя бы защитил… от них, от шакалов… он бы не дал ее в обиду.

Можно все бросить и помчаться в театр, разыскать там этого негодяя и уничтожить его. Можно напугать их так, чтобы имя его вызывало у Кристины не трепет, а икоту, чтобы она и мысли не допускала, что некто, на него похожий, может похитить ее сердце. Можно воплотить в жизнь еще тысячу фантазий – как обратить оружие врагов против них самих.

А можно разом покончить со всем, пойти в полицию и пусть они делают с ним, что хотят. Тогда они наконец оставят его Кристину в покое. Чтобы хотя бы кошмар, сквозь который он продрался, в кровь исцарапав сердце, не был пустой тратой душевных сил. Это ведь несправедливо. Он столько вынес, вынес и все-таки не сошел с ума. И даже остался жив. И ему даже стало легче – человек ведь ко всему привыкает, и к потерям тоже. Он только начал понимать, что справится, и каждый раз, когда к нему подбирался демон сожалений, подбрасывающий ему сладкие воспоминания о ее голосе, ее красоте, о том, как все могло быть, да так и не стало - у него всегда было, чем поддержать свою решимость – Кристина счастлива. Ей хорошо. Она любима, о ней заботятся, у нее все есть. И он тоже не совсем один. Все будет хорошо.

Сколько уже пережито. И все это не стоило ломаного гроша. Он останется для нее не Ангелом Музыки, отпустившим свою ученицу на волю, а злобным инкубом, принявшим новый лик и разрушившим ее жизнь, и она будет ненавидеть его до самой смерти, виня его в своей исковерканной судьбе.

Кто-то толкнул его так, что клацнули зубы. Коленом, как щенка. Ему было все равно.

– Третий раз уже повторяю – держите свой адрес. И возьмите себя в руки. Вы же мужчина.

Эрик отнял руки от лица. Дантс. Стоял над ним, придерживаясь за стену, сам полуживой, но все равно находивший в себе наглость отпускать ему пинки. Он медленно протянул руку за бумажкой. Рука была, будто чужая. Непонятно, почему она вообще слушалась его приказов.

Никак, он никак не может разорваться пополам, как бы ему этого не хотелось.

Отправься он в театр, и назавтра искать Шарлиз наверняка уже будет поздно.

Отправься он к барону, Кристина Дайе запутается в сетях бездушных интриг. Они разобьют ее сердце, сожгут его и развеют пепел по ветру. И все из-за него. Вместо того, чтобы дать ей счастье, он сгубит все, что у нее было – любовь, и веру, и свет, и все ее мечты.

Что-то одно. Прямо сейчас – что-то одно. Между двумя ударами сердца нужно успеть решить, куда ему идти.

Напрасно он искушал судьбу когда-то, требуя у Кристины сделать выбор между музыкой ночи и светом дня. Вернулся к нему раз брошенный бумеранг. Или налево, к «Комеди Франсез». Или направо, к поместью Неша. Третьего не дано.

И компромисса не дано тоже.


	37. Глава 37

37. Глава 37.

Жизнь даруется смертным всего один раз, и всего один раз можно совершить свою нескончаемую череду ошибок, и никакого второго шанса, чтобы исправить их, никогда уже не будет. Всего одна, такая короткая жизнь - многообразие разочарований и потерь, когда предаешь ты и когда предают тебя. Никогда бы Эрик не подумал, что предавать самому гораздо больнее, чем стать жертвой чужой низости. Бывало, он лгал, не считался ни с чужими желаниями, ни с человеческой жизнью, бывало, был резок и жесток, но все это было ничто рядом с предательством, которое он сегодня совершит. Другого выхода не оставалось. Предать доверие близкого человека, что может быть хуже? Убитый пьянчуга Буке? Не смешите. Все, что он сделал дурного в своей жизни, меркло, как огонь свечи в глубокой, не пригодной для дыхания пещере, меркло перед тем, что его вынудят сделать сегодня. Предать. Растоптать все, что было светлого в прошлом, сжечь в горниле измены все, что бережно хранилось в памяти как последний оплот веры в человечество.

Эрик заставил себя встать, и тело, глухо зароптав, подчинилось своему хозяину. Решительная складка перечеркнула переносицу. Более трудного выбора делать ему не приходилось. Но онсделал его и не колебался больше.

Дантс играл в рыцаря и пытался помочь Мэг перебраться в кровать. Эрик рассмеялся бы, в другой раз, если б на душе не было так беспросветно черно, - больной доктор, сам в изнеможении от слабости и жара, не мог приподнять девушку в весе ягненка. Только устало вытирал пот, будто не худенькое воздушное существо пытался взять на руки, а обтесывал и таскал тяжеленные каменные плиты для постройки пирамиды египетского фараона. Эрик не стал предлагать свою помощь. Хватит уже благородства. Все равно в его руках оно искажалось, превращаясь в нечто противоположное, в горе и зло

Его маска лежала в углу, искореженная и растоптанная. Эрик хмуро скользнул по ней взглядом, спрашивая себя, как же он собрался выйти на улицу, если без нее. Впрочем, он все равно не мог бы разгуливать по Парижу с автографом Анны на лице. Недурно она над ним подшутила…

– Вы можете одолжить мне плащ? Любой, лишь бы с капюшоном, - обратился Эрик к запыхавшемуся лекарю, равнодушно взирая на его старания одной рукой обхватить узкие плечики Мэг, а другой балансировать сохраняя равновесие. Не получалось, только взмылен он уже был, как загнанная лошадь.

– Плащ? – непонимающе отозвался Дантс, переводя дух и поворачивая к нему голову. – Есть, но теплый. Помилуйте, май месяц, вы расплавитесь в осеннем плаще.

– Вы притворяйтесь глупее, чем вы есть, - угрюмо проговорил Эрик. – Вы же видите, я не могу выйти так.

– Но одного плаща недостаточно, - воскликнула Мэг, которая как раз повисла на плече у доктора, который опасно пошатнулся и схватился за спинку кровати, когда она на него оперлась, - вам нужна подходящая одежда, иначе швейцар просто не впустит вас в фойе! Месье Дантс наверняка одолжит вам приличный фрак, пусть он будет не совсем впору, но…

– Плаща будет достаточно, - отрезал Эрик. Мэг сердито передернула плечами.

– Но вам не обойтись без приличной одежды, - серьезно втолковывала она ему. – Ваша мятая рубашка привлечет куда больше внимания, чем…э, чем… ну, чем вы сами.

Эрик мрачно смотрел на нее, ненавидя ее за то, о чем она думает, и что - увы - не было правдой. Она не понимала, даже мысли не допускала, что у него другие планы.

«Я во второй раз предал тебя, любовь моя», - подумал он. Второй раз… Ее кольцо было продано за бесценок – за бесценок, потому что долги, которые Шарлиз раздала из этих денег, вполне можно было простить кредиторам… вряд ли после всего происшедшего девушка когда-нибудь вернется к прежним знакомствам… если она когда-нибудь вернется. Но кто тогда об этом знал? И сегодня будет второй раз, когда он отвернется от единственной любви в своей жизни, отвернется и позволит им сыграть на памяти об ее Ангеле и увести ее во тьму. И он не спасет ее от унижений и разочарования. Потому что на карту поставлено будущее семейное счастье и благополучие Кристины Дайе против жизни Шарлиз. Жизнь есть жизнь… Какой бы ужасной она ни была, сколько бы ни несла с собой печалей – и все-таки даже в минуту самого глубокого отчаяния нет-нет, а проскальзывает луч света. Что-то, ради чего стоит продолжать сражаться. Если даже он сумел разглядеть надежду, крохотную и беззащитную, но все-таки надежду - на жизнь, а не на мучительное прозябание, которое только и хочется поскорее прервать, значит жизнь все-таки имеет цену. Потеряв Рауля, Кристина еще сможет начать все сначала. Потеряв жизнь, Шарлиз сможет только наблюдать с небес заупокойную службу по себе, и потом для нее не будет ничего. Ни света. Ни тьмы. Только покой. Но ей слишком рано еще его обретать.

Эрик надел плащ и набросил на голову капюшон, надвинув его на самые глаза. Взглянул на себя в зеркало – дикое зрелище. Косу б еще в руки, и будет старуха-смерть – хоть сейчас на маскарад. Впрочем, мало ли, может у человека тяжелая простуда, и он мерзнет даже в теплый вечер, кутаясь в шерстяные одежды. Что кому за дело, почему он в плаще…

– Хотите, бинты выдам? – Дантс, удостоивший его оценивающим и на редкость скептическим для горячечного больного взглядом, оказался способен на иронию. Это была новость, и не слишком хорошая. – Завяжетесь, будто у вас зубы болят. Все ж проще.

– Идите вы к чертовой матери, - ответил Эрик без выражения, закалывая булавкой плащ у горла, чтобы не соскальзывал, нескромно обнажая его лицо. Доктор утомленно присел около Мэг, которой наконец удалось перелечь на свою кровать и натянуть на себя одеяло, хотя двое мужчин, находившихся в комнате, обращали на ее обрисованные полупрозрачной сорочкой прелести не больше внимания, чем на сучковатый костыль, забытый нищим около паперти. Молчание продлилось недолго. Да и лекарь как будто воспринял последние слова как заслуженный упрек.

– Вы… уверены, что Шарлиз там? – в ломком голосе Дантса проявилась нервозная неуверенность. Можно вообразить, как ему не по душе полагаться на человека, которому он в своей жизни не доверял ни дня. Но как человек рассудительный, в отличие от него самого, – криво усмехнулся Эрик, безмолвно издеваясь над собой, – эскулап понимает, что протащится от силы квартал, и там упадет. Нравится ему это или нет – правда жизни такова, что он никого не может защитить, раз сам не стоит на ногах. И умница-лекарь принимает это как свершившийся факт. Тогда как сам Эрик, еще далеко не пришедший в себя после действия снотворного, ничего и никогда, а в особенности собственное бессилие, не принимал как факт, который ничто не может изменить. Наверное, кроме только лишь одного – что Кристина ушла и не вернется никогда. Это было единственное, что было незыблемо во всей вселенной.

– Я уверен… что Шарлиз нет здесь, - сухо заметил Эрик. Если б он мог быть в чем-то уверен… Тогда это была бы не беда, а только полбеды.

– О чем вы? – подала голос Мэг Жири, и ее глаза внезапно округлились, будто в изумлении. Девушка переводила взгляд с одного мужчины на другого, беспомощно хлопая ресницами, и Эрик мрачно поздравил себя с тем, что она даже не вздрагивает, будто для нее не было никакой разницы - что он, что Дантс, – настолько ее мысли заняты предстоящей встречей в театре. – Месье… - она заколебалась, но, видимо, так и не придумала, как к нему обратиться – то ли Призрак, то ли Эрик – и то, и другое вроде бы слишком фамильярно, - месье…а как же Кристина? Вы ведь не…

Она задохнулась и глядела на него, заломив руки и не шевелясь, и из властительницы судеб за мгновение снова превратилась в умоляющую девочку. Неужели надеялась разжалобить его? Эрику нечего было ей сказать, да и страшно было начинать что-то объяснять – ни времени не было, ни сил. Услышать самому, как он вслух произносит слова приговора: «Я предам сегодня Кристину»? Нет.

– Вы не пойдете! – догадалась она. И вдруг закричала, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом полузадремавшего сидя Дантса, который не ожидал от притихшей пациентки такого бурного проявления эмоций. – Вы не можете! Вы не смеете! Вы должны! Там же Кристина! И он!

– Убирайся ты тоже к чертовой матери, Мэг Жири, - сказал Эрик устало. Из-за ее крика снова заломило виски, но не вспыхнуло ни злобы, ни ненависти. Он бы и сам охотно закричал «Там же Кристина!». Но сделал другой выбор. Наверное, правильный. Наверное. Оттолкнув от себя реальность, упрямо стучавшуюся, требуя, чтобы он впустил ее в свои мысли, Эрик постарался не слушать, что еще говорит ему дочка Жири, всхлипывая и гневно обвиняя его в бездушии, черствости, и – о да, конечно же, предательстве. Как же она волнуется о подруге. Удивительно, что эта пигалица способна на такую верность. Но у него тоже был друг, о котором он волновался. Ведь друг же? Она так сказала...

– Вот увидите, я все ей скажу! Все скажу Кристине! – выкрикнула Мэг, скривив рот в гримасе горькой обиды на жизнь, которая норовила разрушить любые ее надежды. Где та девушка-голубка, которая была такой миленькой, что каждый в Опере норовил потрепать ее по белокурой головке? На летучую мышь она была похожа, а не на голубку, и казалось, так же обнажит сейчас несоразмерные маленькой приплюснутой мордочке клыки.

Он упрямо смолчал, только угол рта дернулся угрюмой насмешкой. Вот так вот, дрожите все - сцена, достойная трагедий Эсхила: Мэг Жири ябедничает Кристине Дайе на Призрака Оперы. Как будто бы ее мнение о нем можно изменить к худшему. «Твоя душа куда безобразнее лица», - услужливо подсказала память. Вдруг он забыл… вдруг пора напомнить…

Острые клыки бешенства, что Призрак обращает на нее не больше внимания, чем на скребущуюся между прогнившими перекрытиями крысу, терзали Мэг, глодали изнутри, как изголодавший пес сахарную косточку. Он обязан был хотя бы ненавидеть ее. Разве она не заслужила хотя бы ненависти? Не равнодушия? Но он отвернулся, подыскивая своему арсеналу место в складках плаща и за голенищем сапога – сборы явно не для визита в храм искусств. Да, он туда не пойдет. Мэг упала на подушки и со стоном закрыла глаза.

Плащ. Отнятый у Бено пистолет. Крепкая веревка. Вот и вся его экипировка – немного, но больше у него ничего не было, так что этим и придется ограничиться. Он все равно не знал толком, что ему делать. Но не сидеть на месте, ожидая, что вдруг все обойдется – это уж точно.

Оставалось только одно. Кое-что, что он до сих пор не решил.

Одно, но важнее всего остального. Мысль, которую он отодвигал, потому что начинать думать означало утратить остатки хладнокровия. Еще оставался бедный ребенок, заброшенный всеми в суматохе – когда всем было не до него. Несправедливо. Даже он сам на какое-то время так увяз в подкравшихся к нему с обеих сторон кошмаров, передравшихся в борьбе за его грешную душу, что чуть не упустил из виду, что выбор был не только между Кристиной и Шарлиз, но между Кристиной, Шарлиз и Жеаном. Невинное существо, не знавшее ни страха, ни брезгливости, ни бессмысленной злобы… несмышленое, но всецело принадлежащее ему и так же всецело от него зависящее. Если он уйдет, то вполне может быть, и не вернется. Если вернется, то неизвестно когда. Доверить Жеана Дантсу – а чем тот заслужил такое доверие, даже если постараться верить, что здоровье его поправилось достаточно, чтобы он не впадал больше в болезненное забытье на целые дни? И вопрос еще, что за птица этот доктор, то обманчиво воспитанный, то являющий свое истинное лицо – напыщенное и самодовольное лицо человека, который никогда не сомневался в истинности своих суждений. Если ему говорили «белое», он светился доброжелательностью. Если «черное», брал в руки вилы. Фигурально выражаясь. Этот не возьмется за оружие, о нет! Он настрочит донос и будет гордиться своей сознательностью и правдолюбием. Что ж, выхода нет. Придется положиться на эту его проклятую ответственность, хотя видит бог – это последнее, чего бы ему хотелось.

И Эрик поставил перед доктором самодельную колыбель маленького племянника Шарлиз.

– Если я не вернусь через два дня, могу я просить вас отвезти мальчика к ее матери? – он кивнул на застывшую с видом великомученицы Мэг, и Дантс изумленно вскинул брови, сделавшись похожим на внезапно разбуженную сову. Что ж, откуда б ему было знать, до чего причудливо переплелись судьбы людей, которые вместе оказались под его крышей? Теперь пусть теряется в догадках. Эрик продолжил наставлять его, смутно надеясь, что доктор не ответит отказом. Хотя бы ради Шарлиз, к которой был как будто неравнодушен. – Ее зовут Антуанетта Жири, и если вы скажете, что это моя просьба, она не откажется. А мадемуазель Жири объяснит вам, как ее найти.

Жири незлая женщина, и не отвернется от ребенка. Она не захотела помочь ему, но ведь то он, а то невинный ребенок, есть разница… Та, кто имела смелость вывести из цирка грязного звереныша, даже не зная, понимает ли он человеческую речь, не позволит пропасть круглому сироте.

Дантс заметно колебался, и его сомнения щедрой горстью дарили недобрые предчувствия. Очевидно, что в его голове не роились мысли – как бы лучше помочь человеку, которого у него на глазах загнали в глухой угол.

– Могу я ставить условия? – произнес он, подумав.

Эрик напрягся.

– Можете.

А какой выход? Конечно, лекарь может ставить условия, раз видит, что враг его в безвыходном положении. Но когда-нибудь он еще с ним за это сочтется.

– Я отвечаю за ребенка головой, - проговорил доктор, осторожно взвешивая каждое слово, будто боялся наговорить лишнее. Голос Дантса звучал слабо, но из-под слабости проглядывала непреклонная воля, воля иного толка, чем у него самого, но тем не менее. – Даже если ваша мадам Жири не горит желанием воспитывать неродных детей, я в ответе за его жизнь и здоровье. Но вы возвратившись сами идете в полицию, и пусть уж они разбираются, виновны вы или нет. Если виновны, значит, извольте отбыть свое наказание. Если нет, то я попрошу у вас извинений.

– Хорошо, - сухо согласился Эрик. И сам не знал, искренне или нет. Наверное, никакого «потом» для него сейчас не существовало. Только сейчас.

– Чем вы можете поклясться?

– Ничем, - уронил он слова, холодные и тяжелые, как падающие и ломающие всходы градины. – У меня не осталось ничего святого.

Дантс медленно кивнул, как будто такая клятва устраивала его не меньше любой другой. Может быть, он услышал что-то свое. Эрик в свою очередь не стал брать с него никаких торжественных обещаний. Этот сдержит слово. Он фанатично предан справедливости, и никогда не разглядит за буквой закона живого человека. Что ж, от таких твердолобых тоже есть толк. На них, как правило, можно положиться в простых вещах, доступных их ограниченному уму.

Прощаться с ними Эрику в голову не пришло. Ни Мэг, ни Дантс не были ему друзьями, чтобы просить у них пожелать ему удачи. Он напоследок коснулся пальцем щеки Жеана с неловкой на людях, и оттого грубоватой лаской. Но мальчик был слишком мал, чтобы понять, что происходит что-то важное - то, что может быть, перевернет всю его жизнь, и тогда в мире станет на одного никому не нужного сироту больше. Он даже слишком мал был, чтобы горевать, если люди, которые считали его семьей, никогда не вернутся к нему. Хотя кто знает, может быть он чувствует что-то, чего просто не умеет выразить? Так бывает. Так бывает и у взрослых, какими бы умными они не казались.

– Удачи вам, - все-таки сказал Дантс ему вслед. Эрик молча оглянулся через плечо и поймал неуверенный, потерянный взгляд, взгляд с нездоровым блеском, вызванным болезнью. Да, не каждый день провожаешь врага спасать друга. Странное, должно быть, ощущение. Впрочем – это не имеет значения.

Вечер был теплым, и еще не стемнело. Извозчики нервно подстегивали лошадей, когда замечали на обочине фигуру, закутанную в плащ до самых глаз. Идти пешком было слишком долго, да и подточило бы силы, и без того подорванные подброшенным Анной снотворным химикатом. И так его клонило в сон, и усталость накрывала тяжестью могильной каменной плиты. В конце концов, Эрик выгреб из кармана запас наличности и поднял над головой многозначительным жестом. Если грех жадности побежден человеческой расой, то тогда конец света определенно не за горами… Напротив него уже через пару минут остановился замызганный экипаж, и судя по расхлябанным шатаниям рессор и осоловелым глазам кучера, он был изрядно пьян. Но деньги он увидел бы и в адском чаду.

– А, с-садись! – нетвердым языком вымолвил покачивающийся извозчик, и хотя Эрик неприязненно покосился на его сизый, как баклажан, нос, тяжелым бременем клонящийся к земле, но у других – трезвых - его вид вызывал слишком много подозрений.

– Улица Шанврери, - коротко распорядился Эрик. – И быстрее.

– У, - глубокомысленно ответил возница. Означало ли это да или нет, плохо или хорошо, далеко это или близко, понять было невозможно. Да и не нужно.

Мимо мелькали дома, постукивали колеса – он хотя бы не стоял больше на месте, попусту теряя время. И мог немного поразмыслить над тем, как собирается войти в дом Неша и что делать внутри. Не скажешь ведь: «Любезный барон, верните мне мое, и я немедленно покину ваше обиталище»…

–

–

– Что такое, дорогая Кристина?

– Ничего… вертела в руках и сломала, - она смущенно бросила на перила ложи распавшийся на части веер, и по-детски отодвинулась на него, будто отрицая свою виновность в поломке подаренной ей дорогой игрушки. Рауль недоуменно взглянул на разволновавшуюся невесту, не понимая, что с ней такое. Она виновато улыбнулась на затаенный вопрос в его глазах. Что-то с ней делалось последние дни. И это что-то ее пугало не меньше, чем мог бы испугать хриплый сухой кашель и следы крови на носовом платке, прижатом к губам.

– Что-то не так, милая? – все-таки она недаром так любила Рауля. Тревога в его голосе, когда он склонился к ее уху, чтобы не потревожить разговорами других зрителей, сосредоточившихся на творении Расина, не была напускной.

– Все хорошо… - пробормотала она едва различимо.

– Пустяк, - хохотнул граф д'Этайн, глянув на обломки и на девушку, застенчиво опустившую глаза. – Грошовая поделка. Купите для мадемуазель Дайе новый, лучше прежнего, вот и все. Так что вы говорили про статейку в «Паризьен»?

Рауль начал шепотом пересказывать ему содержание. Зачем ходить в театр, чтобы только и делать там, что разговаривать о своем? Раньше Рауль ловил каждое слово спектакля – правда тогда на сцене была она. Ну а сейчас его пригласили, и ему неловко шикать на друга. Объяснив себе его поведение, Кристина вздохнула и посидела немного потупившись, не решаясь шевельнуться, все ожидая, пока о ее проступке забудут. Мужчины шептались, графиня увлеченно ахала, наблюдая за метаниями Ифигении, обуреваемой ревностью к рабыне. Кристина смотрела на обломки веера и мечтала оказаться дома, в уютной безопасности своей маленькой гостиной, где ничто бы не смущало ее покой.

До антракта оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, которые обещали стать очень долгими минутами томительного ожидания. Замирая от страха, и еще другого, непонятного чувства, которое она определила бы как любопытство, хотя как будто и не с чего бы, Кристина напряженно ждала. Она знала, на чей взгляд наткнется, если у нее достанет храбрости оторвать глаза от кончиков собственных туфелек, выглядывающих из-под складок нежно-розового платья, в котором она выглядела, как пирожное – так подсмеиваясь сказал Рауль, когда заехалза ней к мадам Валериус и увидел ее во всем блеске нового наряда.

Тот мужчина в пятой ложе открыто любовался ею. Он и сам был красив – яркой мужественной красотой, не деликатной, как у Рауля, а вызывающей, дерзкой, требующей внимания и восхищения. Четкий овал гладко выбритого смугловатого лица, прямые темные брови, черные как смоль волосы, завораживающий взгляд с веселой хитринкой, будто сам удивлялся, и в кого это он такой уродился – правильные, идеально вылепленные, запоминающиеся черты. И схожесть, которая была воистину поразительной. Если бы случилось чудо, и Призраку вернули бы вторую половину лица… то этот человек был бы совсем, как он. Таким, каким она помнила его по своему первому спуску в подземелье – тому, который так многообещающе начался, когда Ангел явился ей во плоти, и закончился такой безобразной ссорой и таким разочарованием… Она все равно украдкой взглянула на него – не утерпела. Попыталась убедить себя, что сходство случайно и вовсе невелико. И глаза ближе поставлены, и нос немного не такой, и подбородок как-то помягче… точно не сказать в чем именно разница, все-таки прошло немало времени с тех пор, как она видела своего учителя пения последний раз. Почему же ее все тянуло поглядеть на него еще раз, чтобы убедиться наверняка – не похож? Но каждый новый взгляд добавлял ей поводов для волнений. Даже повадки, жесты, не только гладко причесанные волосы и золотистый оттенок кожи, - все напоминало ей того мужчину, который когда-то очаровал ее и одурманил, увлек за собой в мир музыки и любви, мир, где всегда было темно и всегда горели свечи, как в храме. Ложный образ, напомнила она себе, сердясь, что к ней пришли воспоминания о человеке, которого никогда не существовало. Не было Ангела музыки с волосами цвета воронова крыла, правильным овалом лица и светло-бронзовым отливом кожи. Парик, маска и театральный грим, больше не было ничего, одна мишура. Таинственного красавца, поманившего ее за собой, никогда не было - ему просто очень хотелось им быть. Но тогда кого же она помнила, если никого и ничего не было? Помнила пустоту?

Еще один взгляд исподтишка – он улыбался, будто видел ее насквозь, до последней трепещущей мысли, которую она не решалась даже додумать до конца.

Этого просто не могло быть. Ее испытывают небеса, просто ее испытывают небеса. На прочность. На любовь к Раулю.

Но он сидел в пятой ложе, где кроме него не было никого. Положил на перила изящную длиннопалую ладонь, и она исхитрилась разглядеть на безымянном пальце крупный перстень с печаткой в виде черепа и отдернуть взгляд, будто схватилась за горячее. Кристина испуганно прикрыла глаза, но образ мадам Жири, спокойно взламывающей на очередном ультиматуме Призрака точно такую печать, только вдавленную, а не выпуклую, никуда не исчез.

Шутка, злая шутка богов. Ее преследует какой-то злой рок. Так не может быть. Но так есть. И если вскинуть глаза в надежде, что увиденное было миражом, игрой света и теней, ничего не изменится. Он все равно будет сидеть там и смотреть на нее с дразнящей полуулыбкой, будто спрашивая: «Ты все еще не веришь? Я вернулся. И на этот раз никуда не уйду».

В его взгляде было узнавание. И он как будто ждал, что она кивнет ему и помашет рукой в знак приветствия. Но Кристина только тайком сжала влажные дрожащие ладони и старалась не смотреть. Старалась – но не могла. Она же в театре. И если совсем уж не смотреть, то у нее начнут спрашивать, отчего она потупилась, отвернувшись от сцены - может быть ей душно, или скучно, или она на что-то обиделась, и что вообще такое случилось. Не хотелось выглядеть дурочкой переддрузьями Рауля, которые засмеют его, если она сделает неверный шаг. И ей не хотелось огорчать своего нежно любимого жениха. Он был так счастлив, что они наконец вместе, и их любви ничего не грозит. А тут она вновь залепечет о своем Ангеле Музыки, а для него это ножв сердце – память о человеке, который был близок к тому, чтобы убить его, а ее сделать своей узницей навсегда. Любимой и лелеемой узницей впрочем. Но несвободной.

Она совсем потеряла нить действа на сцене. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от преследовавшего ее взгляда, который буквально раздевал ее на расстоянии, Кристина сделала над собой усилие и сосредоточила разбегающиеся мысли на звучном голосе актрисы.

– _Я мало вас люблю? Несправедлив упрек!  
Я, правда, чувство к вам скрывала долгий срок,  
Но что теперь таить? Вы жизни мне дороже… (с)  
_

Не чувствовать этот настойчивый взгляд на себе, забыть о нем и не обращать на него внимания было невозможно. По спине бегали мурашки, и она, дрогнув, быстро глянула в его сторону с безмолвной мольбой пощадить ее – но он и не думал прекращать эту затейливую игру и смотрел на нее со странным выражением, а когда уловил ее ответный взгляд - чуть заметно кивнул. Будто хотел подчеркнуть – там, на сцене, звучат твои слова, Кристина, так почему б тебе не произнести их вслух? Почему не сознаться, что ты таила, всегда таила от меня правду, свои чувства и свои мечты? Его рот приоткрылся, и она прочитала по его губам свое имя… Кристина.

«Это неправда», - хотелось ей вскрикнуть, но она не смела. Это неправда, она любит Рауля! А Призрак ее наваждение, зов ее темной половины, которому она никогда не последует. Она не может, никак не может любить его. Он слишком безобразен, а тот, кто едва не завлек ее в свои сети, был восковым манекеном, который был слеплен, чтобы без стыда показаться ей при свете тысячи свечей. Настоящий Призрак был страшен, как смертный грех. Был… но вот смотрит на нее почти его двойник, только на лице его не найти ни пятнышка, ни шрама.

– _Мгновенно для меня затмился белый свет.  
Зачем мне жить без вас? В том, право, смысла нет (с) - _вскричала Ифигения, и горе ее было всепоглощающим. Ахилл печально отступил от нее, и взгляд _того_ мужчины наполнился укором. «Как ты могла скрывать от меня такую правду, Кристина?» - говорили глаза, цвет которых она, конечно же, не могла различить. Но поручилась бы, что они желто-зеленые, цвета перезрелого крыжовника. Но это неправда, неправда. Она обманулась!

– _Любовью вашей я гордилась так безмерно,  
Что этим небеса разгневала, наверно(с)_

Почему, почему он так смотрит на нее? Ну да, наверное, она гордилась тем, что такой гений, властитель мелодий и звуков, любит только ее и превозносит до небес. Пусть это было некрасиво и недостойно. Может, она и правда разгневала кого-то своим детским зазнайством. Муза гения… Возлюбленная таинственного Призрака. Нравилось ли ей это? О да, наверное в глубине души нравилось. Любила ли она его? До какой-то степени, пожалуй… Он был так волнующе могущественен, его голос так ласкал ее слух, его песни будоражили воображение, и он был таким притягательным, что ей порой не верилось, что увиденное ею под маской было действительно его лицом, а не дурацким розыгрышем. А потом наступил день, когда она увидела его настоящего. Он был сломлен и слаб, и даже ни о чем ее не просил. Она неуклюже подарила ему надежду тогда, а потом отняла ее. Его было жалко, но она окончательно поняла, что обманулась. Не только рокового красавца никогда не существовало, но и грозного хозяина оперы, который казнил и миловал по своему усмотрению, тоже.

– _Живите для меня, коль вами я любим!_ - откуда в молодом голосе Ахилла эти бархатистые нотки, требовательные, властные и одновременно ласкающие? Или она уже слышит то, чего нет? Уже и голос Призрака вплелся в ее воспаленное воображение. Упоительный голос, прекрасней которого не было в целом мире.

«Для меня» - беззвучно выговорили губы, в которых было что-то и неуловимо порочное, и восхитительно совершенное, как художественное полотно великих итальянцев Возрождения. «Живи для меня».

Он пришел за ней.

Боже мой, теперь она понимала, что он пришел сюда не случайно. Он пришел за ней. Пришел зная, что власть его музыки и его влекущего взгляда не дадут ей вырваться из его сетей. Она будет снова биться, биться как рыбина в садке, и не сможет убежать от него. Ему даже не понадобятся путы и веревки. Она пойдет за ним сама, покорная и опьяненная, будто оккультная сила невидимых флюидов Месмера лишила ее воли и разума.

Ее спасет только одно – бежать. Пока еще не поздно, пока он еще не до конца овладел ее разумом, пока она еще помнит, что Рауль ее настоящая любовь, а уж никак не преступное страшилище из театральных подземелий.

«Это не он, так не может быть!» - взывал к ней здравый смысл.

«Беги!» - завопила та Кристина Дайе, которая однажды уже ждала слишком долго, во власти его сладкого голоса и нежных прикосновений – и дождалась, что провалилась в преисподнюю прямо на глазах у потрясенной публики. На этот раз он ее не отпустит. На этот раз она сама не сможет уйти.

– И-извини, Рауль… - Кристина сорвалась со своего места, и шелест пышных шелковых юбок снова привлек к ней внимание соседей. Хорошо мужчинам во втором ряду переговариваться – они никому не мешают, их не слышно. Но вскочившая на ноги и пробирающаяся к выходу из ложи девушка на время отвлекла внимание десятков пар любопытных глаз от забот Ифигении, которую влюбленный Ахилл пытался избавить от жреческого ножа.

– Что? – это растерянный голос Рауля кольнул ее спину.

– Мне нужно, - отрывисто вскрикнула она, оглянувшись и слепо взглянув на его лицо, окаменевшее от незаслуженной обиды. Но перед ее глазами стояло другое лицо, заслонившее тонкие черты Рауля де Шаньи. Лицо с ужасными шрамами. Лицо без шрамов, гладкое и невероятно красивое.

На д'Этайнов она и не взглянула. И даже не думала о том, каково мнения они будут о сумасшедшей девице, которая сбежала посреди спектакля, оставив жениха в глупом положении комедианта, который лепечет что-то в ее оправдание и краснеет перед ухмыляющимися друзьями. Ведь они же подозревали, что с ней что-то не так? Недаром значит подозревали. С ней все не так.

Протиснувшись мимо кресел, она распахнула дверь ложи и побежала. Топот ее ножек, обутых в изящные туфельки, гулко разносился по пустому пространству. А ведь через десять минут здесь будет еще как людно. Публика выйдет из зала прогуляться, подышать воздухом, и здесь будет шумно от праздной болтовни и смеха.Но пока продолжается спектакль - здесь тишина. Ярко освещенный коридор, поворот – и вот она уже мчится вниз по лестнице, вроде сбежавшей с придворного бала сказочной Золушки. Лишь бы прочь… она готова бежать домой пешком, всю дорогу из квартала Сен-Жермен до скромного домика мадам Валериус. Еще немного, пару ступенек, и вот она уже почти внизу.

– Кристина… - чуть всколыхнулся воздух, пропуская звук ее имени.

Она схватилась за перила, испуганно оглянувшись, и ее тонкие пальцы взметнулись к лицу, прильнув к губам, чтобы удержать рвущийся на свободу крик. Теперь, когда он стоял перед ней во весь рост, сходство было еще более полным, еще более пугающим. Тот, из пятой ложи, стоял наверху, глядя на нее с мягкой укоряющей улыбкой, словно до глубины души обиженный ее попыткой сбежать от него.

– Я так долго искал тебя, Кристина… - прошептал он.

Когда он стал спускаться, она зажмурила глаза, чтобы разум не завопил, проклиная свое бессилие понять, откуда у Второго эта пружинящая кошачья поступь, которую она не могла бы спутать ни с одной другой. Так она и стояла, с плотно закрытыми глазами, как ребенок в ожидании родительского сюрприза, и не открывала их, пока ее щеки не коснулось легкое теплое дыхание, так близко он подошел к ней.

– Пойдем со мной, Кристина… - позвал он. И она пошла.


	38. Глава 38

38. Глава 38.

В женщинах Робер де Шатильон разбирался не хуже, чем почтенный алхимик в свойствах металлов. Он честно заслужил бы профессорское звание в науке, которой посвятил пятнадцать лучших лет своей жизни, если б только звание это присуждалось и за успехи на поприще обольщения и виртуозной игры на тончайших струнах души представительниц слабого пола, как очаровательных, так и не слишком. Хотя остепениться и сделать выгодную партию, взяв в жены хоть дочь банкира, хоть русскую княжну, ему было проще простого – надо же родителям хоть как-то спасать репутацию заблудшей дочурки – но это означало скуку, а скуку Робер не любил. Интересней было отщипывать понемножку от каждой из дам своего сердца, обеспечивавших ему когда год, когда месяц жизни припеваючи - в неге, праздности и богатстве.

Кристина Дайе, помимо услуги Жювилю, который собрал целую охапку жалоб и свидетельств, от которых за милю веяло неподъемными кандалами каторжника – ну не по душе ему было осторожничать, тая свои подвиги от полицейских сводок – была любопытным способом поразвлечься, а заодно и размяться перед настоящей охотой. Робер как раз приметил чудную вдовушку, которой нечистый на руку муженек из судейских оставил приличное наследство -она была глуповата, подозрительна и страдала от затяжного поста, так что ключик к заветной шкатулке можно было заполучить ценой пары романтических свиданий, предложения руки и сердца, сопровождаемого жалостливой историей, которую он придумает, когда узнает получше ее слабые места. Одно слово – богатая дурочка, мечта любителя легких денег. Вот Кристина Дайе, при ближайшем рассмотрении, дурочкой не была. Впечатлительная, эмоциональная и явно ведомая натура, из которой - было бы желание - можно вить веревки. Но отнюдь не блаженная идиотка. И Жювиль слишком много значения придал театральным сплетням. Люди любят поболтать о том, о чем на деле не имеют ни малейшего понятия – впрочем, это естественное свойство человеческой натуры, а в особенности женской. Глупо было слушать завистливых хористок и невежественных пьянчуг-рабочих. Они ничего не знали. И пока он добрый час наблюдал за издерганной, отчаянно смущающейся, испуганной Кристиной из своей ложи, то успел сделать два вывода, которые – с одной стороны - ставили под сомнение весь план комиссара, с другой – подначивали Робера в полной мере показать свое мастерство соблазнителя.

Во-первых, она была невинна, как непорочная дева. Уж кто-то, а он мог отличить девственницу от опытной дамы по одному только блеску глаз, задорному, влекущему или растерянному, и не нуждался в практическом подтверждении своих догадок. Ничего предосудительного между ней и таинственным маргиналом, поселившимся в подвале, не было. Бредни все, и не более того. Во-вторых, она его не любила. Был страх и было влечение, может быть, и еще что-то – но отнюдь не любовь. Робер прекрасно умел различать одно и другое, и пользоваться в равной мере преимуществами и пылкой безрассудной страсти, и робкой самоотверженной любви. Кристину Дайе вполне можно было приобщить к миру плотских радостей, желания в ее взгляде было в избытке, и этим-то он и собирался воспользоваться. Но это не тот случай, когда пресытившись постельными утехами, она станет нежно гладить спину дремлющего любовника и лежать ночью без сна, чтобы не упустить ни единой минуты счастья, когда обожаемый Он рядом. С теплотой и нежностью она глядела на своего жениха. А Робер, в собственной ли шкуре или в образе Призрака, мог разбудить только страсть, нечто быстро вспыхивающее и тут же отгорающее, оставляя после себя только раскаяние и недоумение. Посему – растягивать удовольствие некуда. Это не любовь, которая с течением времени только крепнет, как хороший коньяк. Нужно пользоваться минутами слабости, потому что за ними придет похмелье, когда она и видеть его не захочет. Это не любовь, которая принимает и прощает все.

Робер де Шатильон не любил отбивать чужих невест. Это было чревато дуэлями, а он слишком дорожил своим телом, чтобы добровольно искать шрамов и увечий. Его стихия была вдовы и привядшие старые девы – из этих получались самые лучшие марионетки, самые пылкие и влюбленные, хотя и смешные. Еще он охотно заманивал в свои сети дочек богатых и любящих родителей, и у него уже было в прошлом несколько отличных эскапад, где он сорвал по немалому кушу, сговорившись с отцами, обеспокоенными ветреной влюбленностью юных прелестниц и готовыми откупиться золотом от нежелательного жениха. Если предлагали много, он брал деньги и без зазрения совести исчезал – на его век хватит и других распускающихся бутонов. Чужие жены – хотя самые отчаянные порой и залазили в мужнин кошель, чтобы сделать ему подарок – несли с собой короткое развлечение от запретной связи и множество неприятностей. А зачем умному человеку неприятности?

Вот Кристина Дайе это и был тот нежелательный случай, когда соблазнив ее, придется залечь на дно, пока не разрешится кто кого – Призрак виконта, или виконт Призрака. Ситуация вполне комедийная, соблазнять девицу и вкушать все сопутствующие этому удовольствия будет он, а грызться между собой другие. Это если он поведет себя умно. Робер даже предусмотрительно снял меблированные комнаты на неделю – вдруг придется спрятаться и не казать носа, пока и виконт и Призрак – оба будут изрыгать пламя. Он чуть не улыбнулся этой мысли, но потом вспомнил, что его временная ипостась не предполагает легкомысленности.

Робер приостановился. Бесшумно выскользнув из пустынного фойе «Комеди Франсез», они прошли перед зданием, петляя между колоннами. Хорошей мыслью было бы увести Кристину подальше от портика театра, из дверей которого в любую секунду мог выскочить опомнившийся виконт де Шаньи – хотя и вряд ли, конечно. Он небось здорово обижен, что невеста выкинула такой номер, сбежав не попрощавшись. Но при всей разумности такого выбора, он имел существенный недостаток. Кристина могла в любой момент придти в себя и осознать, что ее ведет за собой абсолютно чужой ей человек, даже имени которого она не знает. Попадет ли она снова под его власть, если он упустит ее сегодня? Театр был идеальной декорацией к его плану. Но в другой раз ее туда не заманишь. На одном страхе и вожделении далеко не уедешь. А времени очаровывать ее льстивыми речами не было. Нужно спешить… пока ее верные псы не порвали его на лоскуты.

Кристина шла за ним по доброй воле, но соображая не больше, чем лунатик, отправившийся в полночный час прогуляться по крыше. Однако… одного томления плоти мало, чтобы ввергнуть человека в такой транс. Здесь была связь иного рода, но тут уже он был бессилен определить причину. Но это было даже интересно, усложняя шараду, которую он пытался разгадать. Кого она сейчас видела перед собой? Его? Или Призрака Оперы? Или кого-то третьего, который владел ее мыслями, пока они тут по-детски делили ее сердце, которое не принадлежало ни одному? Если не было любви, то что ее держало так крепко, будто край ее платья уцепился за колючки, которые не давали ей уйти вперед и оставить прошлое позади?

Он остановил девушку, мягко положив ладонь ей на плечо. Кристина медленно подняла голову, вглядываясь в его глаза, будто сравнивая то, что она помнила, и то, что видела перед собой. Как человек азартный, Робер позволил ей испить его взгляд до дна. Забавно, если она помнит цвет глаз его предшественника до мельчайшей точечки на радужке…

– Это не ты, - прошептала она, отступая назад и прислонившись к колонне, словно силы покидали ее. Плохой признак, не так проста Кристина Дайе, как решили они с Жювилем. Ее можно увлечь красивым вымыслом, но она отличает правду от лжи. Умом. А сердцем - нет. Вовремя же он решил, что пора переходить к действиям... Но зато хорошо, что в голосе у нее звучит разочарование. Она уже настроилась и хотела поверить в чудо, а кто хочет верить – тому не страшны никакие разоблачения. Что ж, значит начало грехопадению будет положено здесь. Антураж достойный – старинный театр, выстроенный по итальянским канонам, и тоже, кстати говоря, переживший в свое время губительный пожар; вид на площадь, откуда веером расходятся три улицы; под аркадой, что ведет к крылу Мольера, ожидала господ вереница парадных карет. Как раз не слишком людно, чтобы не смущать девушку обилием посторонних лиц, но достаточно любопытных, чтобы назавтра виконту доложили, с кем видели его невесту и рассказали пикантные подробности свидания.

– Кристина… - вздохнул он приглушенно, чтобы не выдать себя – кто знает, какой у этого Призрака был голос. Голос же не зарисуешь по рассказам очевидцев. Он восхищенно покачал головой, любуясь ее нежным лицом, и кончики его пальцев обвели контур ее порозовевших скул - так слепой пытается на ощупь оценить закрытую для него красоту. – Я так мечтал о тебе, Кристина, так мечтал, что они отпустили меня…

– Кто? – вздрогнув, спросила она. О, женское любопытство! Оно неистребимо. Что бы ни решалось – хоть вопрос жизни и смерти, хоть ненависти и любви, у этих женщин всегда найдется лишняя секундочка, чтобы переспросить – «А кто? А зачем? А почему?». Кто! Робера так и подмывало удивленно приподнять брови и ответить: «Как кто! Рыбы, конечно. Я ведь утопился, когда ты бросила меня, любимая, и теперь я лежу на дне Сены и беседую с рыбами. Старина сом у них за главного, он меня и отпустил…». Кто!

– Ты правда хочешь знать кто? – выдохнул он, озаботившись, чтобы трепетная трагичность тона и боль, которую он привнес в свой страстный шепот, убедили ее, что речь ведется о тех, кого не стоит лишний раз поминать вслух. Взгляд Кристины, одновременно и серьезный и затуманенный пеленой непонятного ему чувства, сковавшего арктическими льдами ее волю к сопротивлению, вырвался из плена, в который он завлек его, и метнулся вверх, взмыл в небеса стремительно, как ласточка, так что Робер едва не расхохотался – кого это она ожидала там увидеть, бога, грозящего ей пальчиком, высунувшись из-за туч? Милая фантазерка. Ладно, раз девушка так легко отдается во власть всего мистического и необъяснимого, придется продолжать ломать комедию. Все для тебя, любимая… пока ты еще под властью своих иллюзий. Это даже весело. Робер поднял руки и погрузил пальцы в ее кудри, которые мягко оплели его руки, как молодые побеги плюща. – Не спрашивай ничего, - шептал он, пропуская сквозь пальцы вьющиеся каштановые локоны, отливающие темной бронзой на изгибах, - Не спрашивай, душа моя. Все неважно, кроме того, что я вернулся к тебе…

Не давая ей опомниться, он коснулся горячими губами ее виска, и одна рука, высвободившись из мягких завитков волос, притянула ее покорное тело ближе. Слабый, но чувственный аромат духов дразнил его ноздри.

– Ты прощаешь меня? – тревожно произнесла Кристина, доверчиво прижимаясь к нему – волнующее, надо сказать, ощущение.

Робер усмехнулся – благо, она припала щекой к его груди и не могла видеть, как его забавляет ее смятение. Он не знал, за что должен простить ее, но надо думать – за то, что не вышла за него замуж или отвергла его поползновения к нежному сближению. Но это поправимо, Кристина, ты скоро успокоишь свою совесть, что не подарила ущербному утешения. Скоро ты все исправишь сама…

– Конечно, любовь моя, - пробормотал он ей на ухо. – Мы все начнем сначала, Кристина, и ты будешь счастлива, как никогда раньше, клянусь тебе, красавица моя.

Прелестная девушка, просто лесная нимфа, изящная, робкая и чуточку диковатая. Но она не сможет бороться с ним, она сама умирает от желания, которое... хм, которое, как ни обидно, но разбудил не он. Он только раздул тлеющие угли в пожар, что тоже, впрочем, немало. Ох и повезло бы виконту, сорви он этот бутон. Пылкость и невинность – ошеломительное сочетание. Но он безбожно опоздал, так что теперь - горе побежденному. Кристина уже таяла в руках более ловкого охотника и теряла голову, готовая раствориться в упоительной близости. Обнимая хрупкие дрожащие плечи, Робер прикинул в уме, куда бы лучше отвести ее, когда кучера, зеваки и театральная прислуга вволю налюбуются на прекрасную узницу Данаю, отдающуюся во власть Зевса, который пролился на нее плодоносным золотым дождем. Виконт-то не должен оставаться в приятном заблуждении. Старушенция в доме, где жила Кристина, могла запросто все испортить каким-нибудь неуместным чихом, который сведет на нет всю атмосферу мистико-эротического томления, и рухнет все тщательно выстраиваемое колдовство. Пожалуй, для него это тоже будет в некотором роде первый раз… Робер никогда раньше не пробовал восставать из ада, чтобы вызвать желание, и признавал, что в таком способе есть нечто новое и волнующее – ему нравилось. Придется вести прелестную крошку к себе… Потом ее можно посадить в наемную карету, наобещать с три короба и спрятаться на время, пережидая переполох в благородном семействе. Бедняга виконт – как же его засмеют! Вот уж кто пострадает почем зря.

– Почему… - пробормотала Кристина, почти целиком утопая в его объятиях и едва ли сознавая, что сейчас, в тенях надвигающейся темноты, у предпоследней колонны портика «Комеди Франсез», человек, смутно похожий на ее бывшего учителя, обращается с нею более вольно, чем когда-либо позволял себе ее жених. Розовые воланы сползли с ее плеч, обнажая беломраморную кожу, которую умело ласкали сильные золотисто-смуглые пальцы. Но вопрос, который она задала, поставил Робера в тупик. Он ожидал чего-то более возвышенного. – Почему… ты не сохранил мое кольцо? Я думала, ты дорожил им…

Вот тебе и на! Роберу понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы не поморщиться в досаде. Что еще она у него спросит? Сколько свечей было в его подземной обители? Или какого размера бородавка была на шее покойного итальянского тенора? Ну и как ему прикажешь быть, если он не знает, о чем идет речь?

Но она сама помогла ему подыскать ответ, бросив выразительный взгляд на свою руку, на которой переливалось украшение, соблазнительно подмигивая ему и дразня сверканием сапфира и драгоценных бриллиантов. Виллу в Ницце за него не купишь, но месяц-два можно содержать дом с прислугой и собственным выездом, обновить гардероб и даже позволить себе повеселиться на славу. И Робер отдался во власть своей фантазии, сам поражаясь тому, какую чушь способен плести с прочувствованно-вдохновенным видом. Великий Тальма плакал бы от зависти и просил взять его в ученики! Ох и жаль, что некому пересказать эту сцену в лицах. Разве что Жювилю, но он, зануда, не оценит…

– У меня забрали его, Кристина… они забрали его, когда убивали меня, - простонал он с непередаваемой горечью, как будто воспоминание всколыхнуло в нем незабываемый кошмар. Это был шедевр его актерского мастерства, просто самому себя жалко стало – до того неподдельная мука прозвучала в его реплике, доходившей в нелепости своей до откровенной наглости. Но она как будто не уловила издевки.

– Ты ведь всегда знала, Кристина, что они убьют меня, когда ворвутся в мой дом... – страдальчески шептал Робер, зарывшись лицом в кудри со смутным ароматом сладкой карамели и вслушиваясь в частое дыхание девушки, чтобы не упустить перемены в ее настроении. Но сейчас она была рабыней его лжи и слушала его в оцепенении кролика, предназначенного на обед удаву. – Так и вышло, - продолжал он, наслаждаясь производимым эффектом. Уже по ее полным ужаса глазам видно было, что интуиция не подвела. Что удар его пришелся по открытой ране, воплощая в слова самый цепкий ее кошмар – как толпа, врывающаяся во владения человека, чья жизнь неразрывно переплетена с ее, учиняет над ним зверский самосуд. – Когда они пришли, они убили меня и унесли с собой все, что сочли ценным. Кольцо, конечно же, в первую очередь. Ты не знаешь… о, ты не знаешь, как крепко я сжимал свою мертвую руку в кулак, чтобы они не смогли снять его, но они разгибали мне пальцы по одному, пока не стащили его. Они передрались из-за него, и тот кто боролся с моими одеревеневшими пальцами, кричал, что кольцо по праву его, а тот, кто стаскивал его с руки, от жадности схватился за нож, и они пролили кровь, которая обагрила сапфир, и по его синеве скатывались алые капли. Сними его, Кристина. Избавься от него, оно принесет тебе беду. На нем кровь тех, кто убивал меня. Мне было больно, Кристина, так больно, когда они ударили меня тесаком, вот сюда, - он поймал ее трепещущую, как крылья бабочки, ладонь и прижал к своему упругому животу, будто пытаясь унять боль, которую все еще ощущал, - я звал тебя, так звал тебя, любимая, чтобы ты подержала меня за руку, пока я ухожу, но ты не пришла. Не плачь, мой прелестный ангел. Теперь все хорошо, все позади, они отпустили меня, и я вернулся к тебе.

Он отирал кончиками пальцев ее слезы, ловил каждую каплю и осторожно прерывал ее неспешный путь вниз, целовал мокрые разгоряченные щеки, восхищаясь ее трогательной красотой, которая сейчас расцвела особенно ярко, и поражаясь ее наивности. Бедная девочка, заморочили они ей голову, она и верит - и не верит. Умом не верит, знает, что так не бывает, что она всего только слушает страшную сказку, но ведь вот он – перед ней. Живой. Красивый.

Ее пальцы заметно дрожали, когда она дергала кольцо, пытаясь снять его, только девушка, кажется, собиралась выбросить его – а этого Робер допустить не мог. Ведь не искать же его потом, ползая на четвереньках по мостовой! Он нежно подставил свою ладонь.

– Ты ведь подарила его мне, Кристина… верни его мне.

И в подставленную ковшиком руку, в который раз сменяя хозяина, беззвучно упал золотой ободок, украшенный сапфиром в окружении мелких бриллиантов – гибкие смуглые пальцы мгновенно сомкнулись на добыче, как волчья пасть на бараньей шее. Робер хотел сразу надеть его, но его ждал подлый сюрприз судьбы – должно быть, у музыкально одаренного чудища пальцы были потоньше, если кольцо приходилось ему впору хотя бы на мизинец. У Робера вовсе не была грубая мужицкая лапища, напротив, вполне аристократически изящная, но кольцо намертво застряло на суставе мизинца, и никак не опускалось ниже. Да… Если Кристина взглянет сейчас на его руку, все марево рассеется, как раз таким простым вещам обычно и удается развенчать шарлатанские чудеса, - подумал он раздосадовано, поспешно поднимая руки и привлекая ее к себе. Чтобы отвлечь ее, он приник к ее губам поцелуем, - настоящим шедевром в своем богатом арсенале соблазнителя, который сам он звал «леденцом от Казановы» - надо же как-то отличать свое оружие одного от другого. Такой поцелуй не мог бы оставить равнодушной ни одну женщину, старую или молодую, хохотушку или гордячку, даже нечувствительную к ласке и холодную, как жаба. Кристина отвечала… Страстно, горячо, настойчиво, как опытная соблазнительница, увлекшая мальчишку. Ты сосуд поразительных сюрпризов, Кристина Дайе, думал он, лаская ее затылок и дразня легкими прикосновениями губ, хотя она желала большего - страсти, сметающей все на своем пути, упоительного безумия и самоотречения. Пока она забылась в водовороте сладких ощущений, кольцо перекочевало к нему в карман, наконец перестав позорить его, торча посреди пальца как подагрическая шишка.

А потом он услышал, как она шепчет, на мгновение оторвавшись от него и осторожно касаясь пальцем своих припухших губ, как будто сомневалась, что они целы и не истерзаны в кровь.

– Спой мне, прошу тебя. Мой Ангел, спой мне, я так давно не слышала твоего чудесного пения, - взмолилась она, и в ее нежном серебряном голоске вспыхнула настоящая страсть. Даже он не встречал раньше чувств такой силы… а ведь за годы странствий по миру перевидал их великое множество, всех сортов и оттенков. Чувств, где первенствовала нежность, вожделение, удобство, расчет, дружеское участие, – сотни ликов любви, которые иногда бывали похожи, как близнецы, но никогда - одинаковы. Здесь же, в чувствах Кристины Дайе, первенствовала музыка, и Робер никогда не сталкивался ни с чем подобным, иначе он совершенствовал бы свой голос, пока тот не достиг бы невиданных высот – если б знал, каким мощным орудием он все эти годы пренебрегал.

Чтобы скрыть растерянность и выкроить пару секунд на раздумья, как ему быть, Робер наклонился и снова поцеловал ее, но Кристина уже через мгновение отклонила голову в сторону, настойчиво высвобождаясь. И все еще надеялась, что он исполнит ее просьбу… Ее глаза молили, как страждущий от жажды в пустыне – о глотке прохладной воды. Он ласково погладил ее по щеке, и шепнул успокаивающе:

– Я продал свой голос дьяволу взамен на лицо без отметин, любовь моя. Прости.

Она широко открыла глаза, и без того огромные.

И то, что связало их – вмиг разорвалось. Развеялось волшебство, и воспарившая в небеса душа замерла в полете и камнем упала вниз.

– Нет, - тихонько всхлипнула девушка, отводя его руки. Что «нет» - то ли «Не верю, ты не Он, и ты обманул меня», то ли «Извините, мсье Фантом, но на таких условиях наше с вами физическое сближение нежелательно» - Робер не знал. Но видел, что замечательный во всех отношениях план на его глазах растекается подтаявших весенним сугробом. Девушка, что была околдована, приходила в себя и отдалялась от него. Одной красоты мало. А музыки у него не было. Мог напеть приятным голосом пару баллад, но не обольщался, что сравнится с тем, кто заставил полный театр жандармов затаить дыхание, когда на сцене пел Он.

– Ты не оставишь меня теперь, Кристина, когда я отдал все, чем владел, чтобы ты любила меня, - горячо прошептал он, протягивая к ней руки. Она отступала от него, прижавшись спиной к мраморной колонне, и даже не замечала, что движется по замкнутому кругу – и что мужчина напротив нее ничуть не отдаляется, шаг за шагом следуяза ней. Освещенные окна фойе, лучами расходящиеся улицы, где редеют ряды праздных гуляк, пузатые бока карет, снова окна фойе… Робер еще долго мог кружиться в этой карусели, но Кристина опустила взгляд и остановилась. Поняла, должно быть, что далеко не убежит, что она в ловушке, и что он будет следовать за ней, не упуская из виду, пока она не сдастся на его милость. Губы ее шевельнулись, и ее голос зазвучал слабо, плоско и неуверенно, и маэстро учитель строго отчитал бы ее за эту фальшь, но она все равно храбро взглянула в глаза того, кто пришел за ней, и пропела несколько срывающихся тактов, безбожно коверкая выверенный рисунок полузабытых музыкальных фраз.

–_Музыки Ангел! _

_Мой страж и учитель, _

_Ты подарил мне _

_Славу… _

_Музыки Ангел! _

_Больше не прячься! _

_Выйди ко мне,_

_Ангел… _

Никто не пришел, никто не отозвался знакомым певучим баритоном, от которого когда-то так таяло ее сердце. Ее слабеющий голос, сиплый от сдавивших горло слез, стих, развеянный по ветру, как горстка остывшего бархатистого пепла, и последнее слово уже слетело с ее губ невнятным вздохом. Ангел… Настоящий ангел музыки – или все-таки ее демон, этого Кристина не знала – был далеко. А самозванец не знал ни слов, ни мелодии… Она впилась взглядом в правильное лицо без малейшего изъяна, которое по мере того, как отступал дневной свет, обретало все больше схожести с тем, которое она видела в зеркале – не помнила только, в первый раз или во второй. Если б только маска не нарушала его симметрию. Но сегодня ее не было. Не было маски, а, музыку знакомую с детства, слышала она одна.

– Прости меня, Кристина, что утратил все, чем ты дорожила, - проговорил Робер с искренней печалью, потому что не знал, никак не мог знать, как ответить на ее призыв, чтобы не довершить распад колдовских чар. Разочарование в прояснившихся карих глазах обидно ужалило его самолюбие. Как бы он не был красив, тот, кого она желала бы видеть, не пришел. Слишком простым кормом пытался он приманить эту райскую птицу. Одной лишь красотой, хотя как никто знал, что любовь слепа.

–

–  
Особняк на улице Шанврери выглядел неприступной крепостью.Эрик, хотя и ожидал, что во владения барона будет не так уж просто попасть, все равно отвесил ему несколько мысленных проклятий, глядя снизу вверх на высокие кирпичные стены. Если б там внутри скрывалиМинотавра, и то не смогли бы защитить его лучше. Уцепиться было практически не за что, кирпичи были плотно подогнаны один к одному, не оставляя ни щелей, ни выбоин.

Он скользил ладонями по кирпичной кладке, ища хоть какие-то шероховатости, чтобы зацепиться за них. Несколько раз он начинал карабкаться по отвесной стене, впиваясь ногтями в раскрошившийся в щелях раствор, но срывался вниз. Не так высоко, чтобы разбиться насмерть, а собираться в падении, чтобы не переломать себе ребра, он умел хорошо. Обошлось парой ушибов, недостойных внимания. Эрик поднимался и повторял все сначала, начиная подъем чуть в стороне, надеясь, что там ему повезет больше.

Упорство в конце концов оказалось вознаграждено. Ему попалось выщербленное место, от которого удалось оттолкнуться носком сапога и вскарабкаться достаточно высоко, чтобы дотянуться пальцами до верхнего зубца стены. Подтянувшись на руках, Эрик перебросил ногу через преграду.

Негромкое утробное рычание…

Тяжело дыша, он вгляделся в полумрак зарослей боярышника, куда собирался спрыгнуть. Хорошо, что не поторопился… Желтоватые волчьи глаза злобно сверкали из тьмы, поджидая его. Не волк, конечно, наоборот даже - крупный волкодав, может быть, с примесью волчьей крови, молчаливый, как медведь, и такой же сильный. Он не лаял – молча дожидался, пока человек окажется в пределах досягаемости его клыков.

Пса можно застрелить, но звук выстрела тут же выдаст его присутствие. Веревка слишком коротка, чтобы поймать его шею в петлю с такого расстояния. Придется пожертвовать ножом, хотя это и жаль. Другого у него нет, а оружие необходимо, и чем больше его было бы, тем лучше. Может быть, удастся после вытащить его, когда пес издохнет… Эрик осторожно, не сводя взгляда с поблескивающих из тьмы круглых золотых луидоров собачьих глаз, вытащил из-за голенища нож. Пес с угрозой заворчал. Умная скотина, - уважительно подумал Эрик, перехватывая гладкую рукоятку поудобнее и прикидывая расстояние между своей ладонью и мощной мохнатой шеей – не хватало еще промахнуться.

Наконец выдохнул и молниеносно выбросил вперед руку. Нож просвистел в воздухе, впившись в живую мишень, и зверь с хрипом повалился на бок, с противным бульканьем хлынул на землю из пробитого горла густо-алый поток. Не успело коснуться сознания брезгливое отвращение, что придется измарать руки в собачьей крови, как во тьме вспыхнула еще пара мерцающих золотом точек. И еще одна. И еще. Эрик перестал считать и прикрыл глаза в отчаянии. Целая свора. Кто бы ни был этот барон, его дом надежно охранялся от незваных ночных гостей. Никто не лаял, только глухое, злобное ворчание нарушало тишину, ворчание, полное ярости и может быть скорби по погибшему собрату, если только эти звери, натасканные убивать, были способны на скорбь. Один из псов подобрался ближе и с рычанием подпрыгнул – огромные клыки щелкнули совсем близко от неосторожно спущенной вниз ноги. Эрик подобрался, с ненавистью глядя вниз. Нет ни малейших шансов перестрелять такую свору. Пока свалится последний пес, его самого с одного выстрела снимут со стены и отправят к праотцам. Там, где есть псы, наверняка есть и люди. Естественно, вооруженные.

Еще две пары глаз загорелись, и слышно было тяжелое дыхание. Вываленные наружу языки, клыки длиной с пол его пальца, - все равно не хватит выстрелов, чтобы перебить всех - у Неша тут целый зверинец. Может, он филантроп, любит животных и создал им тут все условия – трехразовую кормежку гостями, парк, похожий на настоящий дикий лес? Десяток псов, охраняющих дом, это много, даже если у него там полный подвал золота. Эрик ждал, не надоест ли им караулить его внизу, но псы были терпеливы. Некоторые подошли поближе и лениво улеглись на землю, ожидая пока добыча сама спустится к ним в зубы. Другие, менее склонные к выжиданию, скалили острозубые пасти и пытались допрыгнуть до него. Их когти проскальзывали по стене, не доставая до него, но самую малость – и каждый раз он невольно вздрагивал, очень уж похоже было, что на этот-то раз когти вопьются ему в ногу и стащат вниз, где все дружно охотно растерзают его на клочки.

Показывай, что ты умеешь, Эрик. Если ничего, то отправляйся в ад.

Он мрачно усмехнулся, глядя в истекающую слюной пасть ближайшего пса, которого особенно сильно нервировал человек на стене. Может быть, мертвый сородич был ему другом?

Хорошо было пугать фокусами наивных актеров, которые не отличали безвредный дым карнавального фейерверка от предвестника настоящего пожара. А что ты скажешь на это? Напиши им угрожающее письмо, Эрик. Нет? Тогда может быть обратишься к ним замогильным голосом из пустоты? Что еще предложишь – яд или удавку? Уронишь на них – что, небесный свод? Думай, Эрик, только энергичней, у тебя нет времени… Думай или дай себя сожрать. Порадуй хотя бы голодную стаю.

Пока ты колеблешься, они может быть приставили нож к горлу твоего последнего друга. А где-то дрожит хрупкая, как фарфоровая куколка, Кристина, и чужие руки тянутся к ней из тьмы. Ты взрослая, Кристина, сама различи вымысел и правду. Увы, бедный преданный ангел, тебе пора расправить собственные крылья. А тебе, демон, спускаться в преисподнюю, воды Стикса ждут тебя, и Цербер истосковался, и даже не один, а целая свора… Он саркастически усмехнулся. Церберы так Церберы, придется опробовать легендарное оружие, и если мифы лгут, то пусть Виллибальд Глюк перевернется в своей могиле, обманщик. Когда он, Эрик, писал свою музыку, в ней не было ни ноты лжи. И если Дон Жуан пел о соблазне, то только глухой не поддался бы его завлекающей мелодии. Наверное, это походит на тихое помешательство - сидеть верхом на стене, смотреть вниз на черные морды волкодавов и негромко петь им Орфея, пусть последние годы и привнес кто-то глупую традицию отдавать эту партию певицам. Чушь. У себя в театре он бы этого не допустил. Но в Опера Популер так и не поставили Орфея, а теперь уже и не поставят. Никогда. Ничего. Жаль.

Голос, хотя он давно не упражнял его, все еще слушался, все еще звучал мелодично и нежно, все еще способен был и убаюкать, и пробудить, и увлечь. Единственное, что ему никогда не изменяло. Его верный инструмент, которым он не хотел больше пользоваться, чтобы не плодить ложь. Чтобы не вспоминать о тех месяцах счастья, когда он чувствовал, что с каждым днем Кристина все глубже срастается с ним душой, и когда начал надеяться, что если однажды она и увидит его настоящее лицо, то уже не перестанет любить его только потому, что он так безобразен. Не хотел, чтобы никогда больше не обмануться самому, приняв восхищение его даром за любовь к нему самому. Голос можно сорвать или заболеть воспалением связок. Нельзя любить кого-то за один только голос. Если б Кристина не смогла больше петь, он не отвернулся бы от нее. Тогда. А теперь он все равно отвернулся от нее, потому что все изменилось, безвозвратно, окончательно изменилось, и не все в мире стоило ее улыбки. Многое, но не все.

Ну же, духи, открывайте ворота подземного царства. Спи, злобный Цербер, мне обещано, что ты уснешь. Эрик закрыл глаза, по памяти следуя мелодии, поразительное благозвучие которой пожалуй могло бы сравниться даже с совершенством его собственной музыки, когда дар рождать красоту еще не отняли у него. Спите, чертовы Церберы. Попробуйте только возразить, что его голос хуже, чем голос Орфея. Спите, твари, к вам пришел Ангел Музыки… Это больше, чем Орфей. Руки невольно сжались в кулаки, вызывающе, гневно. Разве он не Ангел Музыки? Разве нет? Кто же он тогда, черт возьми? Урод, возомнивший, что обладает талантом? Голос медленно набирал силу, и он не замечал, как из чуть слышного напева родилась яркая, окрепшая, набравшая силу музыка. Он и сам чересчур увлекся – так давно он не давал себе воли. Изредка, тихонько, успокаивая испуганного или слегка прихворнувшего Жеана – пока он еще мал и все равно не запомнит, что за волшебный голос дарил ему отдохновение и покой.

Вечерний сумрак, Глюк и притихшие в недоумении псы. И съежившаяся на стене фигура в черном плаще - как ворон со сложенными крыльями, насмешливо наблюдающий за шумливой возней воробьев на земле. Вот их спугнут – и тогда он спикирует вниз и утащит корку, которая была предметом раздора. Ворон, вдруг запевший соловьем.

– Очень, очень необычно, - произнес чей-то немолодой хрипловатый голос из-за зарослей. – Фу, мальчики, ну-ка пропустите гостя, который устроил вам чудесный концерт. И не стыдно вам дремать, бездельники? За что я вас мясом кормлю?

Псы покорно отошли в сторону, смирные, как ягнята.

Что ж… Эрик решительно спрыгнул вниз, мягко приземлившись на ноги, и выпрямился. Рычащая свора тут же обернулась, напряглись заостренные уши, оскалились пасти, но мужчина остановил их резкой командой, и они попятились. Чиркнула спичка, и хозяин псов приподнял над головой масляный фонарь. Теперь Эрик разглядел его – укротитель оказался почти стариком, причем стариком в долгополом халате и ночном колпаке. То, что это не был сам барон де Неш, было совершенно определенно.

– С кем имею честь? – спросил он, подавив зевок. – Вы не пробовали входить через дверь, сударь? Не говоря уже о том, что я уже лег спать.

Сделав несколько шагов, он склонился над мертвым псом, тронул его и с молчаливым осуждением покачал головой.

–

–

Женщина с дорогой сумочкой из крокодиловой кожи в руках неторопливо постучала в тяжелую дубовую дверь, презрительно оглядев множество замков. «Параноик», - фыркнула она, качнув крашеным страусиным пером на широкополой шляпе с лентами, и постучала погромче. Внутри завозились с засовами, но не открыли.

– Сегодня в садах Тюильри благотворительный концерт. Почему вы еще не там? – донесся до нее глухой голос из-за двери. Анна скривилась с видом непередаваемого отвращения.

– Барон, ну не валяйте дурака, ей-богу. Вы же прекрасно видели, что это я. Я же заметила, как вы там тряслись за шторкой, выглядывая меня в окошко. Это все еще я. Открывайте.

– Сегодня в садах Тюильри благотворительный концерт! Почему вы еще не там? – упрямо выкрикнул барон, не отпирая дверей.

– Пошел дождь, и я решила заглянуть на огонек к старому другу, - недовольно отбарабанила Анна. – Ну что, теперь открываете? Давайте уже, некрасиво заставлять даму томиться под дверью. Я ж вам не молочница, чтобы стоять тут до первых петухов. Аристократ вы или сапожник?

Засовы начали со скрипом отодвигаться, щелкнул замок, другой, и наконец, дверь распахнулась.

– У вас развилась паранойя, Неш, - проворчала Анна, входя. – Кто захочет до вас добраться, тот и так доберется. И потом вам крупно повезло, что мне никто не заказывал доставить Штандеру вашу трусливую шкурку. Пока не заказывал.

– Попробуйте только, у меня тоже найдется для вас парочку сюрпризов, - буркнул барон, буравя ее подозрительным взглядом. – Так где девчонка? Вы написали мне, что привезете ее. И где?

– Где? – широко улыбнулась Анна. – Она дожидается вас в отличном безопасном месте. Только сначала я получу деньги за свои труды.

– Я выпишу вам чек.

– Неет, милый барон. Никаких чеков. Речь шла о красивеньких, новеньких, хрустящих деньгах. Несите их сюда, мы их сложим, пересчитаем, я их заберу, и отвезу вас к мадемуазель Оллис, которая ждет вас с распростертыми объятиями. А нет, так у меня есть еще желающие оплатить беседу с ней в звонкой монете.

– Я заплачу, - резко бросил барон. – Черт, но не прямо сейчас же. У меня на руках нет такой суммы наличными. Вы просто смеетесь, у меня тут не банк.

– Придется идти к тому, у кого банк, - капризно выпятив губу, протянула Анна. – Вы же знали, барон, что со мной не проходят эти ваши штучки. Зачем было нанимать меня, зная, что у вас нет денег? Хороша бы я была, если б у меня не было другого покупателя.

– У меня будут деньги, я заплачу вам, но мне нужна отсрочка всего в день или два.

– Увольте, барон! Вы что, принимаете меня за ростовщика? Я не намерена торговаться. И скажите спасибо, что Штандер не меньше вашего в ней заинтересован. Я была бы очень огорчена, если бы напрасно потратила на нее время. А когда я огорчена… ну вы ведь знаете мою репутацию, барон. Я просто душка, если не становиться мне поперек дороги.

– А письма, вы добыли их? – жадно спросил он.

– Обижаете. Конечно же, это было проще, чем заставить падре пропеть «Алилуйя», но они уже на полдороги в Пруссию. Вы любите войны, Неш? Я обожаю. Ничего не имею против, если это болото немного встряхнут. Скучно, Неш. Да, про письма. Что бы вы за них не предлагали, я не идиотка, чтобы водить Штандера за нос. Это вы имели глупость заводить тайком от него свои собственные игры. В результате же вы сидите тут, заперевшись на дюжину засовов, и клацаете зубами от страха. Оно того стоило?

– Не ваше дело, госпожа Морано.

Она хихикнула.

– Вижу, задела вас за живое. Это приятно. Ну что ж, барон, счастливо вам продолжать дрожать и ждать вестей от вашего обманутого нанимателя. Раз вы бедней церковной крысы, нам с вами не по пути. Прощайте.

– Чертовка.

– О да, - удовлетворенно кивнула Анна, как будто ей отвесили изысканный комплимент.

– Вы никуда не уйдете!

– Вы полагаете? – она с улыбкой отодвинула засов.

– Ланкастер! Йорк! Взять ее!

Анна рассмеялась, когда двумя пегими тенями в комнату проскользнула пара огромных догов и подвывая закружила вокруг нее.

– Вы со своим пристрастием к злобным, но тупым собакам, Неш, скоро будете посмешищем всего Парижа, - заметила она. – Мне говорили, что вы даже скрещиваете своих питомцев с волками, чтобы злее были, это правда? Но к сожалению, ума это им не прибавит. Они тупые, как и их хозяин.

– Посмотрим, что как вы запоете, когда я прикажу им разорвать вас!

– Действительно, любопытно, - согласилась женщина, улыбаясь. И перевернула сумочку, откуда выпал небольшой сверток, завернутый в мех. Или не сверток? Поскольку на полу он зашевелился и, бесшумно отряхиваясь, встал на все четыре лапы. Пегий Йорк зарычал с наливающими кровью глазами. Громадный Ланкастер с рыжими подпалинами прыгнул сразу, но котенок со стянутой лентой мордочкой спасаясь метнулся барону под ноги. Два пса ринулись следом, и сбитый с ног барон полетел на пол.

Анна прислушалась. Наверное, должно было раздаться душераздирающее мяуканье, когда псы догнали беднягу. Предусмотрительно же она завязала ему мордочку, чтобы не шумел, заодно избавив нервы от печального жалостливого звука. Она поспешно закрыла за собаками дверь, повернула ключ и обернулась на барона. Что-то он долго не поднимался. Потом заметила ручеек крови, и кожаный собачий ошейник со стальными шипами, лежащий на полу как раз под головой барона.

– Ну, я тут решительно не при чем, - заметила Анна, брезгливо обмахнувшись надушенным платочком. – Бедного малыша только жалко. Хороший был котик.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как от чернокудрой красавицы в доме остался только витать в воздухе слабый аромат духов, да и тот выветрилсяв считанные минуты.


	39. Глава 39

39. Глава 39.

Ужасно… Морок, наваждение. Не может быть, чтобы она, Кристина Дайе, скромная, уважающая себя девушка, пала так низко. И Призрак никогда бы не позволил себе ничего подобного. Раньше. Когда он еще приходил к ней в ином обличье. Но сегодня все перемешалось: свет с тенью, прошлое с настоящим, яркие фантазии с унылой реальностью, и стало возможно все – хоть воспарение в небеса, хоть пешие прогулки по воде, хоть прикосновение обнаженной ладонью к бесплотной душе. Но зато именно теперь, когда она перестала отличать день от ночи, когда весь мир утратил красочность и превратился в странный расплывчатый черно-белый сон, в котором к ней возвращались люди, которых она давно потеряла, все стало гораздо проще, чем, к примеру, было еще вчера… когда она была бывшей оперной певицей и невестой виконта де Шаньи.

Сегодня она была бывшей оперной певицей и бывшей невестой виконта де Шаньи. Все переменилось. Сегодня мужчина, в которого она едва не позволила себе влюбиться, но остановилась у самого края, пришел позвать ее за собой в мир, где стихла музыка, но открылась прямая дорога в необыкновенно манящую преисподнюю, где вместо бурления зловонной смолы и шипения раскаленных сковород грешников ждала сладкая нега и головокружительный аромат роз.

Столько времени неуверенности и сомнений, самобичевания, укоров совести, подавленных мечтаний, - и нужно было дождаться такой сильной встряски, чтобы наконец взглянуть на мир открытыми глазами. Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. Она бежала по улице – не слишком быстро, насколько позволяли ей тяжелые волны пышных шелковых юбок, но со странным, мстительным удовлетворением в душе. Свободна. Ее демон мог следовать за ней – и она знала, что он не отстал, что он все еще рядом - но он не мог силой заставить ее служить ему. Продать душу дьяволу можно лишь с согласия владельца, а она его не давала. Была близка, так близка к падению, но удержалась.

Кто бы ни был тот, кто пришел искушать ее, она теперь точно знала, чего хочет сама. Пусть даже слишком поздно для нее, пусть. Зато и чаша весов не колеблется больше, повергая ее в пучину мучительных сомнений. Собственная душа распустившимся цветком лежала у нее на ладони, и она точно знала ответы на бесконечную череду вопросов, которые задавала себе.Кто захочет теперь слышать ответ?

Поздно раскаиваться, поздно вздыхать о том, что сотворила со своей жизнью. Она увидела в зеркале Призрака и разбила его. Ангел ночи все-таки принес ей несчастье. И собственной рукой она вытолкнула из своей жизни покой и любовь.

– Кристина… - молил ее тот, другой, который был прекрасен, как ангел, но в душе его царила тишина и вековечная мгла – в мертвой душе, куда никогда не ворвется мелодичной воздушной феерией голос скрипки или звучный бас органа. Она не остановилась на зов, а он не смел задержать ее силой. У демонов свои законы, которые они не могут преступать. И хорошо.

Она бежала домой, и не родился еще такой смельчак, который решился бы помешать ей. Мимо мелькали каменные громады старинных зданий, и сады Пале-Рояль, и площадь перед чернеющими руинами Оперы - тоже вихрем пронеслась мимо,отправляясь в сундук воспоминаний, туда, к углям скорби по рано умершему отцу, к памятио маэстро учителе, который так много для нее значил, к праху юной доверчивой Кристины Дайе.

– Кристина!

Знакомый голос, знакомый и чудесный, близкой и такой родной… Может быть, тоже морок?

Около нее остановилась карета, и из нее выскочил растрепанный молодой человек.

– Подожди же, Кристина!

Если это снова какая-то шутка богов, то она переходит все границы. Если преждевременно наступил день всех святых, и души умерших спустились и бродят среди живых, то значит, сегодня можно ожидать всего. Чего угодно. От самых родных, самых любимых людей, которые защищали и охраняли, и которые несли свет. Кристина зажмурилась и побежала так быстро, как только могла. До дома, где она жила… где теперь может быть проведет еще долгие-долгие годы в одиночестве и воспоминаниях о былом, оставалось всего пару кварталов. Кто-то – один из тех, кто следовал за ней, но она не видела который – догнал ее, и теплые руки легли на плечи, останавливая ее бегство.

– Рауль… - выдохнула она, бросая затравленный взгляд через плечо, пытаясь отдышаться и придти в себя, разобраться с тем, что и кого она видит перед собой. Порождение света или тьмы? Снова морок или живой, настоящий, любимый ею человек? – Рауль… Ты здесь? А спектакль? И твои друзья?

– Они поймут, Кристина. Я извинился перед ними и ушел в антракте. Прости, я должен быть пойти за тобой сразу… но я… я не мог понять. Кристина, Кристина… ну почему? Что я сделал?

Наверное, дорогого ему стоило переступить через гордость и обиду и последовать за ней. Эта верность… это и есть настоящее. Она печально улыбнулась, вглядываясь в него, ища признаков обмана и не находя их. Рауль. Ее Рауль. Или уже нет? Может быть, тоже ангел из ада, как тот, чей взгляд сейчас легко щекочет ей спину? Он где-то неподалеку, но ничего не может причинить ей, пока она не готова сдаться. Он может манить, но не может силой овладеть ее душой. Не может – без своей музыки. Змей-искуситель беспомощен без своего яда.

– А ты помнишь, кто такой Ангел Музыки, Рауль? – спросила она.

Он нахмурился, открытое лицо омрачилось и как будто высохло, лишилось жизненных сил.

– Все сначала, Кристина? Да? – горько произнес он, отступая от нее, и руки, сжавшие ее плечи, безнадежно опустились.

Кристина отрицательно покачала головой.

– Нет. Нет, Рауль. Не сначала. Я просто… просто хотела убедиться, что ты помнишь. Пойдем.

– Куда? – спросил он растерянно, потому что девушка уверенно взяла его за руку и повела за собой. Так, словно он был беспомощным ребенком, который заблудился в толпе, но она нашла его и не собиралась больше отпускать. Кристина обернулась. На противоположной стороне улицы маячила тень ее прошлого. Тень, для которой память об Ангеле не значила ничего. Рауль смотрел на нее взглядом немигающим и удивленным. – Куда, Кристина?

– Домой, - тихо ответила она.

– Поздно, - заметил он еще тише. – Я тебя провожу и...

– Нет. Пойдем.

– Кристина. Что случилось? Ты передумала? Я обидел? Скажи лучше все, сразу и сейчас. Все изменилось? Ты станешь моей женой?

– Да… стану. Теперь же. Пойдем.

– Но…

Впервые они поменялись ролями, и тот, кто всегда был уверен – сомневался, та же, которая всегда испытывала мучительный гнет сомнений – смело пошла вперед, не оборачиваясь больше.

– Пойдем, Рауль.

Они миновали оставшийся квартал, держась за руки и не говоря ни слова, и их провожал только полный досады взгляд цвета изумруда, подсвеченного полуденным солнцем.

Назавтра ее уже не будет манить непознанное. Самый действенный способ победить соблазн – поддаться ему. Только вовсе не так, как от нее ждут.

Кристина Дайе закрыла за собой дверь в прошлое.

–

– Ау, мадемуазе-ель! Хватит спать, этак вы, милочка, все проспите!

Плавая где-то на грани между сном и бодрствованием, Шарлиз приоткрыла глаза, в которых все дрожало и двоилось, с трудом припоминая, что произошло. Она стояла около Мэг, что-то говорила ей - и потом провал. Было ли это сегодня, вчера или три дня назад – не понятно. А теперь она лежала на кровати в какой-то незнакомой ей комнате, и перед ней возвышалась женщина, которая уже однажды едва не привнесла в ее жизнь плач траурного реквиема. Анна де Морано. И судя по улыбке, самодовольной и вредной, как у шкодливой девчонки, на этот раз Анна успешно пожала плоды своих усилий. Уловив огонек осознанного взгляда у своей пленницы, она приблизилась к Шарлиз и заявила тоном, в котором сквозили сразу и насмешка и сочувственное сожаление:

– Милочка, сразу должна сказать, что вам не посчастливилось.

Говорить было трудом тяжким и неблагодарным, так что Шарлиз молча ждала продолжения тирады. Голова у нее была такой тяжелой, что веки хоть пальцами держи. Между тем хозяйка дома всем своим видом выражала горячее желание поскорее высказать вслух свои саркастические комментарии, но только ее единственная полупроснувшаяся слушательница реагировала вяло, и это вызвало у нее досаду.

– Ну, что же вы не спросите – почему? – обиженно протянула Анна, сердито тряхнув тщательно завитой гривой цвета воронова крыла, как будто пригласила приятельницу выпить чашечку кофе и поболтать о сердечных делах, а та, угостившись на дармовщину, выказывала глубочайшее равнодушие к ее заботам.

– Воды, и спрошу, - мужества Шарлиз хватило всего на два слова, и те дались неимоверным напряжением занемевших голосовых связок. Она почти не ожидала того, но Анна вняла просьбе и добродушно протянула ей хрустальный стакан. Отпив и с облегчением рухнув назад на кровать, девушка перевела взгляд на похитительницу и исполнила свою часть уговора:

– И почему? – не то, что бы ей очень хотелось услышать ответ. Может быть после, когда она окончательно выползет из удушливых объятий нездорового сна, у нее и случится прилив энергии, когда захочется разобраться в происшедшем и найти свое место в головоломке. А сейчас – слишком плохо соображает голова, чтобы всерьез относиться к тому, что она очнулась неизвестно где и в обществе женщины, более чем внушавшей ей опаску.

– Да потому что покойный де Неш тупица! – с большим энтузиазмом объявила Анна, усевшись напротив нее. - Нет, не то, что бы я когда-либо думала, что барон ловкач, но даже презирая – я все равно переоценила его. Признаться, у меня был заказ из-под земли достать и пред светлы очи представить девицу Шарлиз Оллис от двоих, теперь уж никак не связанных друг с другом людей. Один умный, и один тупица. С тупицей дело иметь приятнее, не правда ли? Всегда есть шанс придумать какую-нибудь каверзу и оставить его в дураках.

– Я не понимаю… - кое-как выговорила Шарлиз, надеясь хоть отчасти сдержать утомительное и действующее ей на нервы щебетание. Анна на мгновение остановилась, захлопала длинными ресницами и примирительно развела руками.

– Ну ладно, я не буду вас долго утомлять. Я собственно хотела сдать вас из рук в руки покойному Нешу, а там уж выкручивайтесь как знаете, а мне что – мне лишь бы уплатили, а там уж меня не касается. Лично против вас, ей-богу, ну ничего не имею. Я бы выбрала меньшее зло. Но барон мало того, что банкрот, так еще и имел нескромность отдать концы. Посему – вам остается умный, с которым шутки плохи. Увы вам, но я сделала все, что смогла.

– Благодарю, - пробормотала Шарлиз без тени иронии. Просто машинально ответила так, как предполагают отвечать правила хорошего тона, и не вдаваясь в смысл сказанных слов. Чтобы вникнуть в них, нужно еще немного придти в себя. Апатия медленно, но проходила, и на душе начали поскребываться кошки, еще не вполне внятно, но напоминая о том, что в ее жизнь пришла какая-то беда, коснувшись и ее самой, и близких людей.

– У вас есть немного времени, пока я получу дальнейшие указания, что с вами делать, – невзирая на обещание не утомлять больше разговорами, Анна продолжала оживленно болтать, как будто заполучила активную и жизнерадостную собеседницу, а не сонную встревоженную девушку, которая только-только очнулась и пребывала в полной прострации. - Так что, мадемуазель, наслаждайтесь жизнью. Театры и прогулки по Булонскому лесу не обещаю, но морить голодом и запирать в холодных казематах тоже. Если вы конечно будете умницей, моя милочка. Но вы ведь не дурочка, верно? И мы с вами поладим. Главное, не пытайтесь удрать от меня. Хм, ну хотя бы, пока я не получу мои деньги. Впрочем, не думаю, что у вас есть шансы на спасение, как я уже говорила, человек, который вами заинтересовался, умен и обладает не слишком тонкой душевной организацией, увы. Хорошая новость для вас одна, он появится в Париже не завтра, а если и прикажет привезти вас к нему – путешествие тоже займет некоторое время. А это все – жизнь, не правда ли, милочка?

Милочка не слушала... Была ли болтливость Анны деланной или это и было ее естественное состояние – ничего полезного сказать она не могла. И так ясно, что неприятности явились к ней без приглашения и расположились надолго.

– А где… другие? – кое-как вымолвила Шарлиз. И ужасно боялась услышать ответ.

– Кто, моя милая? – ласково поинтересовалась Анна, даже не тая хищной улыбки, сделавшей ее похожей на оскалившуюся пантеру, изгибающую спину с опасным изяществом прекрасной дикарки, готовой и покрасоваться и прыгнуть на добычу – как придется.

– Все. Мальчик, Эрик, Франц… Где все?

Анна задумалась, прыснула и звонко расхохоталась.

– Бог мой, мы добрались до великой тайны имени! Теперь этот демон мне подвластен, с именем я легко свяжу его и заставлю мне служить, - веселилась она. - Так этого зовут Эрик? Миленькое имечко для страшилища. Что-то очень скромно и неоригинально. Нет чтобы назвать каким-нибудь Гиппалектрионом, чтоб уж впечатлять так впечатлять. А то Эрик… Да не смотрите на меня, как на мегеру, моя милая! Когда я покидала ваш гостеприимный дом, там все были живы. Даже мсье Эрик. Поверьте, рука не поднялась на этакую красоту.

– Живы? – машинально повторила девушка. Можно ли верить Анне? Она не знала.

– Да живы, живы. Небось уже давно попросыпались, поужинали и пьют чай с круассанами. И даже ваш Эрик, где вы только его откопали? Моя милочка, я поражена в самое сердце. Скажите мне по секрету – он ваш любовник? Если да, то я вами восхищаюсь.

– Да, - зло ответила Шарлиз. Чтобы доставить себе маленькое удовольствие увидеть, как недоверчиво-изумленная гримаска тронет красивое самоуверенное лицо женщины, ничуть не считающей себя злодейкой, зато не сомневающейся в своей исключительной ловкости и уме. И еще потому что в «да» на одну букву меньше, чем в «нет».

Анна изогнула одну бровь и восхищенно присвистнула.

– Надеюсь, все расскажете мне, каково это, - сказала она с веселой непосредственностью испорченного ребенка. – Правильно же мне говорили, что рыжие никогда не бывают скромницами...

–

В камине, несмотря на теплую погоду, слабо потрескивал огонь, распространяя вокруг себя одурманивающие волны разогретого воздуха. Должно быть, пожилой обитатель дома – был ли он хозяином или нет, этого Эрик пока не понял – любил погреть свои старые кости у очага. Помещение пропахло ароматическим дымом, словно здесь жгли какие-то травы. Войдя вслед за стариком в комнату, смутно напоминавшую кабинет, хотя книг на полках было гораздо меньше, чем неразобранного хлама от старых газет до потрепанных игральных карт, он украдкой вытер влагу со лба - в плаще было до смерти жарко, и появилось ощущение, будто плавятся мозги, но разоблачиться Эрик не рискнул. Он нуждался в ответах на свои вопросы, а не в обмороке.

– У вас прекрасный голос. Вы певец? – полюбопытствовал человек, так легко впустивший его в дом, который поначалу казался укрепленным не хуже крепости Ля Рошель. Эрик мигнул, удивленный первым вопросом того, к комуна ночь глядя нагрянул через забор незнакомец, до самых глаз закутанный в черный плащ. Но он никак не был склонен к праздной болтовне, пусть даже о музыке и его голосе, и не ответил ничего, остановившись на пороге черной зловещей тенью. Мрачно оглядел комнату, ища подвоха, но казалось дом был пуст и тих - никто не подкарауливал потерявшего бдительность гостя, никаких не видно было ловушек вроде тех, которыми он больше развлекал себя, чем по-настоящему обезопасил свой уединенный мирок в оперном театре. Кто хотел, тот все равно нашел его подземный дом и разрушил его…

– Итак? – поощрительно спросил старик, не дождавшись никаких объяснений от непрошеного гостя. Сладко зевнув, он удобно устроился перед огнем, откинувшись в кресле и накрыв пледом колени. – Вам нужно… что?

– Мне нужен барон де Неш, - прямо ответил ему Эрик, вглядываясь в благообразное лицо, обрамленное сединами, но не увидел ни признаков тревоги, ни интереса – лишь абсолютный штиль безмятежности.

Да, глупо было бы рассчитывать, что старик ответит «А, вот оно что, Неш! Конечно. Забирайте»… Виски поклевывала дергающая боль, и ни сил, ни фантазии на то, чтобы подойти к интересующему его вопросу издалека, уже не осталось, так что Эрик рубанул сплеча. Но противник его не моргнул глазом. Отпираться впрочем тоже не стал.

– Что ж, не удивлен. Вы за последних дней десять уже кажется четвертый или пятый человек, который интересуется господином бароном. Сожалею, но его нет дома. Когда он вернется, я тоже не знаю. Ничем не могу помочь. Право же, сколько можно ходить? – заметил он немного раздраженно. Но раздражался он или нет, Эрик не собирался уходить просто так. Он нуждался в ниточке, любой ниточке, которую можно размотать, добравшись в конце концов до хозяина дома. Который, вполне возможно, не знает ничего существенного…

– А кто приходил в другие разы? – поинтересовался он, впотьмах нащупывая хоть какой-нибудь путь из этого тупика.

– Кто? Хм. Люди. Они не называли себя, - старик скучая пожал плечами. Но как ни странно, отвечал охотно, хотя казалось бы любой на его месте отправил бы к дьяволу позднего визитера, который совал нос не в свои дела – тем более, дом охраняет злобная клыкастая свора. Можно ли верить хоть единому слову столь странного человека? Более всего похоже, что нет.

– И вы так легко впускаете в дом людей, которые не называют себя? – резко бросил Эрик.

– Человек, который задался целью войти, как вы например, все равно изыщет способ, - мудро заметил его престарелый собеседник, почти слово в слово повторив его собственную мысль. - Проще впустить и выслушать. Кому нужен старый дворецкий? Я смотрю за домом. Кормлю его псов. Приглядываю за порядком. Я не доверенное лицо и не родня. Господину барону нет дела до меня. Мне – до него, хотя на старости лет мне и не хотелось бы остаться без места. Совершенно очевидно, что я не знаю, где мой господин, иначе бы он не оставил меня здесь, побоявшись, что мне силой развяжут язык.

– А кто недогадлив и все равно попытается развязать вам язык? – Эрик позволил себе подпустить в голос легкую угрозу, пока легкую… так, для острастки.

Дворецкий не выказал испуга, хотя намек был прозрачней колодезной воды.

– Ну, до сих пор недогадливых за господином бароном не присылали. Все были людьми понимающими, - ответил он серьезно, заинтересованно поглядывая на странного гостя.

– И вы полагаете, я тоже не причиню вам никакого вреда? – еще на полтона больше угрозы в интонации… Но на лице старого дворецкого не дрогнул ни один мускул.

– Ни малейшего.

– Вы так уверены? - угроза хлынула волной, будто освободившись от оков - стихийная сила, сметающая неразумных со своего пути.

– Ну посудите сами. Разговариваете вы, как человек образованный, не отморозок. Пришли в одиночестве, хотя могли бы привести с собой помощников, которые бедных собачек бы перестреляли, а за ними и путающегося под ногами старика. Лицо свое скрываете капюшоном. Если б вы собирались поджарить мои старые пятки, а потом перерезать горло, стали б вы кутаться в плащ по самые глаза?

Эрик позволил себе мрачно усмехнуться под защитой плотной материи, скрывшей от любопытных глаз его презрительно искривившийся рот. Старик рассуждал разумно, но забыл, что кроме правил, в мире есть и исключения. И некоторые прячут лицо не из соображений осторожности, а просто потому что не могут иначе. И не важно, проживет ли старик до ста лет или погибнет через пять минут от его руки.

– И тем не менее, - сухо заметил Эрик, - я не уйду, пока не переверну весь дом вверх дном. И поверьте, меня не подкупит то, что вы сами отперли передо мной дверь.

– Да ради бога, - любезно кивнул дворецкий, и не думая возражать. – Тут уже до вас искали-искали, а что искать-то? Барон уехал, в доме его нет, и сам он не хочет, чтобы его нашли. Ну, дело ваше, раз надо так надо, делайте что хотите. - И он спокойно протянул Эрику связку ключей, как будто видел его не в первый раз в своей жизни, а по меньшей мере съел с ним вместе пуд соли, проникнувшись безграничным доверием. Видимо, этот человек четко уяснил единственный способ выжить в доме своего подозрительного работодателя, который был асом в искусстве наживания врагов – никогда и не с кем не спорить. С непоколебимым спокойствием он придвинулся вместе с креслом к очагу и сладко зевнул. – Понадоблюсь – зовите. А пока я пожалуй подремлю, я, знаете ли, давно уж привык вставать на рассвете, так что глаза просто слипаются. Я уж и спал, когда псы забеспокоились, а там и голос ваш услышал.

Несмотря на полученное разрешение делать все, что душе угодно, большой пользы это Эрику не принесло. Находиться в доме и найти что-то в доме – между одним и другим лежала пропасть, и он стоял у обрыва тоскливо глядя на противоположный берег, без единой тростинки рядом, чтобы проложить мост на другую сторону… Он был в доме Неша, но дом этот был заброшен, как выбранная угольная шахта. В сердце постучалось отчаяние. Единственная ниточка норовила оборваться в его руках.

И пока он гоняется за химерами, где-то роняет скупую слезинку бедная маленькая Кристина, которая всегда так легко поддавалась обаянию красивых сказок. У его судьбы вполне может хватить жестокости оставить его наедине с осознанием, что он не воспользовался возможностью защитить хотя бы одного человека – того, которым дорожил больше жизни, оставив его в беде только ради того, чтобы не суметь спасти другого…

Никогда еще он не знал чувства такой беспомощности, бессилия, понимания, как мало на самом деле он знает и умеет. Его музыка, как она ни была прекрасна, не свершит чуда. Его голос не проникнет сквозь пространство и время. Его познания в химии или механике не подскажут, как в огромном городе расслышать знакомый стук сердца, затерянного среди тысяч других. Его художественный дар не поможет найти девушку, которая тоже быть может мысленно зовет его на помощь… Его ли? Или совсем другое имя сорвалось с ее уст, когда в отчаянии ее губы вымолвили жалобный зов? Может быть, ее губы шепнули с надеждой имя того, кого она любила, а не в ком всего лишь нуждалась? Что ж… даже если так. Он все равно должен найти ее. Храбрую девочку, которая не побоялась протянуть руку такому, как он, и помочь ему устоять на ногах. Вряд ли он выжил бы тогда, если б она не дала ему возможность как-то отдышаться… примириться с потерей, просто отлежаться в норе, заливая раны и привыкая к мысли, что впереди нет никакого света. Не задавая вопросов, не пытаясь лезть в душу, не ставя условий, она просто дождалась, пока схлынула первая волна боли, и он начал воспринимать мир не только через призму неразделенной любви. Может быть, только сейчас, потеряв ее, он мог в полной мере оценить ненавязчивую поддержку, которую она ему подарила. Так странно иметь кого-то за спиной, так ново – учиться доверять. Мог бы он научиться доверять Кристине, если бы вдруг… если б каким-то чудом ему удалось уговорить ее остаться с ним? Наверное, нет. Любил бы, безумно, бросался бы очертя голову исполнять любое ее желание, но всегда ждал бы, что она передумает, устанет от него и захочет освободиться от бремени тяготящих ее уз. Шарлиз хотя бы никогда не боялась его и не презирала. И не любила.

А теперь он бродит по пустым комнатам и не может придумать ничего путного. Вернется ли сюда этот барон? Когда? Караулить его бесполезно. Эрик, все больше нервничая, порылся в бумагах. Резкие неловкие движения рук – он ронял больше, чем успевал просмотреть. Естественно, он ничего не нашел. Было б странно, если б случилось как-то иначе. Не оставит же человек, который явно не хочет, чтобы его нашли, на виду конверт с адресом или записку с подробными разъяснениями, где он нашел пристанище.

Время двигалось неумолимо, и поздний вечер незаметно перешел в глубокую ночь. Несмотря на несколько часов дневного беспамятства, хотелось спать, и с упорством дятла виски долбила тупая боль. Просто нужен отдых… Но некогда. Некогда. А стрелки ленивыми рывками переползают по циферблату от отметины к отметине. Два ночи. Три. Четвертый час… Перебрано столько вещей, изучено столько смятых писем, заметок на полях, выброшенных в корзину черновиков. И ни одной зацепки. А что, если он вовсе уехал из Парижа? Что, если и Анна уже давно катит по дороге в сторону лотарингских холмов или марсельских доков?

Черт… Что же делать? Надо как-то иначе действовать, подойти с другого конца, раскрыть свой разум и вбирать какие-то мелочи, тонкие невидимые глазу намеки… читать тайный смысл танца взвившихся в воздух пылинок, мшистых следов пепла на столе, ненароком оставленных царапин… Каждый предмет знает что-то о своем хозяине, и может рассказать о нем тому, кто умеет видеть. Но он не видел ничего… кроме безалаберного и не слишком умного человека, алчного и чуждого прекрасному, недоверчивого, скрытного и имеющего слабость к псам размером с теленка.

Эрик задумчиво взял в руки игрушечную кость, отмеченную крупными вмятинами от зубов и бурыми пятнами засохшей крови. «Меня недавно трепал щенок, - поделилась с ним игрушка. – Щенок, у которого челюсти размером с твою руку. У него резались зубы, и ему было не больше полугода». Брезгливо отбросив искусанную деревяшку, Эрик сосредоточился на новой мысли. Что ж – пора будить старика. Можно попытаться подобраться к барону с другой стороны…

Пусть шанс и невелик, но так или иначе – он до этого мерзавца добраться должен.

–


	40. Глава 40

40. Глава 40.

Все было бы гораздо проще, если бы не лицо.

Человек – обыкновенный, серый, безликий и никому не интересный представитель своего племени может легко затеряться в Париже, но паре бордосских догов, чью матушку вязали с призером международной собачьей выставки, сделать то же самое уже сложнее. Старик дворецкий не пылал желанием обсуждать хозяйских псов, но под нажимом Эрика кое-что рассказал. Немного и с виду сведений бесполезных, как гороховая шелуха, но все-таки это была зацепка. Даже не зацепка – крошечная заноза. Выставку, которую барон почтил своим вниманием, устраивал Жокей-клуб, и туда то и направлялся Эрик на рассвете следующего дня. Бесцветным ранним утром, пока еще воздух был свеж и зябко прохладен, он по крайней мере не так дико выглядел в своем мрачном плаще, делавшим его похожим на монаха-отшельника или на больного лепрой, чудом не вывезенного на остров. Родись он столетием раньше, он взял бы в руки колокольчик, и никто, кроме явных самоубийц, и близко не подошел бы к нему в страхе перед смертоносной заразой. Но времена изменились. Пусть меньше вероятность получить промеж лопаток арбалетную стрелу – просто так, потому что показался подозрительным или опасным вооруженному лихачу, зато в любой момент его личностью может поинтересоваться какой-нибудь рьяный жандарм, обозревающий вверенные ему для наблюдения и охраны окрестности. Пока везло. Эрик держался в тени домов, и почти никто из редких прохожих не обращал внимания на странного настороженного человека с крадущейся походкой – походкой, как у выслеживаемого охотниками зверя

На месте пожилого обитателя баронского особняка, сам Эрик вряд ли выпустил живым такого визитера, как он. Но тот равнодушно позволил ему уйти, тем более видел, что Эрик пребывал в не слишком добром расположении духа, не обнаружив ничего по-настоящему серьезного. «Кто знает, для кого вы ищете моего господина? – спокойно пояснил он, любезно провожая своего гостя до ворот. - Я мог бы спустить на вас собак, но откуда мне знать, что назавтра ко мне не нагрянет полиция искать ваши останки? Мне ведь не ведомо ни ваше имя, ни род занятий. И куда мне тогда закапывать ваши обглоданные кости? Я всего только дворецкий и не собираюсь оканчивать свои дни на каторге, даже если за старостью лет меня освободят от ножа гильотины». И с этими словами старик распахнул перед ним ворота, а голодная свора, злобно сверкая огоньками желтых глаз ему вслед, держалась поодаль, хотя этот немощный уже человек никак не мог бы противостоять их натиску, вздумай псы погрузить зубы в плоть убийцы их сотоварища.

Задавшись целью, уверенно куда-то идти – это единственное, что приглушало тревогу. Стоило остановиться – и от страха накатывала дурнота. Он не смел обманывать себя и признавал, что боится. Не за себя, хоть вся полиция Парижа была поставлена на ноги ради поимки Призрака оперы, мошенника и убийцы. Боялся придти слишком поздно или вовсе забрести в тупик, не обнаружив никаких следов. Боялся, потому что могущество хозяина несуществующего ныне театра - это было ничто, пустое место рядом с могуществом людей, бездумно смахнувших с игральной доски одинокую пешку. Глуп он был бы, если бы по-прежнему мнил себя вершителем судеб. Быстрый мерный шаг заставлял сердце биться ровнее и не разрываться на три части, каждая из которых на разные лады звала его за собой – в прошлое, настоящее, в будущее. Та часть сердца, что упорно стремилась в прошлое, гнала его бросить все, разыскать Кристину, пасть на колени перед ней, узнать, как она пережила эту ночь, что с ней, кто около нее. Но приходилось крепиться, не давая вчерашнему дню полной власти над собой, и он шагал вперед, минуя поворот за поворотом. Жеан был будущее… Единственная надежда обрести мир - открыто любить, не стыдясь себя, и получать что-то в ответ. Знать, что есть дом, где тебя ждут, и семья, чтобы подарить понимание и тепло. Все, чего никогда не знал сам, в отместку судьбе он мог бы дать существу, такому же заброшенному и обделенному, каким был рожден и он. Но до этого будущего еще нужно дожить… набраться терпения еще на несколько лет, пока несмышленыш не превратится в человека. А пока - нужно стараться думать, что хилый лекарь приглядит за мальчиком, как обещал, и не терзать свой разум сомнениями, потому что тревога отнимает силы и ослабляет дух.

Настоящим же была Шарлиз, и ей грозила самая серьезная беда. Ее не было в прошлом, ее не будет в его будущем, но сегодняшний день, пусть серый и ненастный, принадлежал этой девушке. Если она только еще жива.

Стоя перед входом в Жокей-клуб, Эрик нервно сглотнул, сражаясь с собой. Вряд ли его легко впустят внутрь, но он все равно должен попытаться провести свое маленькое расследование, несмотря на протестующую судорогу, скрутившую внутренности. Там люди. Множество людей. Пару месяцев назад он бы и не помыслил пройти сквозь строй любопытных, не обдумав прежде свой внешний вид до мелочей – так, чтобы ни одна живая душа не сумела проникнуть в его тайну. Но сегодня, если понадобится, он сможет, сможет – без маски Красной Смерти. И потому, что от силы его духа зависит чужая жизнь. И потому, пожалуй, что девушка, которую он хотел спасти, отчасти приучила его не впадать в неистовство, если его лица касался чужой взгляд. Но только отчасти… Он научился приоткрывать выработанную годами защиту, но была разница, кому открыто посмотреть в глаза – тому, кому доверял, или чужому, всегда готовому презрительно насмехаться над ним и кривиться от отвращения.

Мимо проходили люди, и будь он деревянным истуканом, его б уже отполировали до блеска скользящие по нему беглые любопытствующие взгляды. Они здоровались с привратником и друг с другом, переговаривались, жестикулировали, о чем-то спорили, проходили внутрь или задерживались поодаль, время от времени вопросительно поглядывая на замершего в двух шагах от двери странного чужака – будто персонажа безвкусной пьесы, где гротескный злодей всегда в черном и всегда мрачен. Но на самом деле они были заняты собой и своими собственными делами. Эрик знал это, но знание не всегда означало принять правду и поверить в нее до конца.

– Что вам угодно, сударь?

Эрик поймал прямо устремленный на него подозрительный взгляд. Побуждение отшатнуться назад было сильным, но он одолел его и приблизился к окликнувшему его привратнику, приподнимая капюшон, так чтобы тот мог разобрать, что под ним – обыкновенный человек. Или необыкновенный, но все равно человек…

– Поговорить. Мне нужен тот, кто разбирается в собаках. Породистых собаках.

Взгляд привратника жег и буравил его, пытаясь разглядеть лицо. И почему им так интересно, почему? Эрик осторожно отвернул голову, приподнимая капюшон еще выше, чтобы усыпить здоровую подозрительность человека, назначенного охранять безопасность членов клуба. Тот и правда немного расслабился, мельком увидев левую часть лица незнакомца.

– Желаете приобрести щенка от призера?

– Да, - повод был не хуже любого другого, так что Эрик легко подтвердил предположение привратника. Видимо, от желающих пополнить свою псарню чемпионами не было отбоя, потому что на него сразу поглядели как на докучливого посетителя, которых не счесть сколько приходит отвлекать занятых людей от работы.

– Через три месяца будет новая выставка, приходите, - официальным тоном объявил поскучневший охранник, и даже потерял интерес к сомнительному виду раннего визитера, навевающему мысли о разбойниках с большой дороги.

– Мне нужно теперь же, - веско заметил Эрик, скрещивая руки на груди и давая понять всем своим видом, что легко не уйдет и с ним лучше не спорить

До чего же устал он постоянно играть эту роль… роль, усвоенную много лет назад, когда она помогла ему выжить, обрести влияние, залечить израненную гордость, став гораздо более пугающим и опасным, чем люди, которых он когда-то так боялся… Будь он тогда старше и мудрее, он наверно помнил бы, что они были больше смешны и жалки, нежели на самом деле так пугающе жестоки. Но он запомнил только страх, боль и раскаты хохота, больше ничего. Прошло столько лет, а маска, которую он примерил однажды, приросла к нему и стала вторым лицом. Упреждай удар, - учила его жизнь. Страх лучше, чем презрение, - говорила оскорбленная гордость, устав сжиматься от боли, когда он слышал перешептывания и смех. Может быть, не имевший отношения к нему. Но, наверное, он никогда уже до конца в это не поверит… Привратник Жокей-клуба слегка попятился, но не так, чтоб особенно испугался.

– Теперь же – никак невозможно, сударь.

– Вы ведь всего лишь привратник? Не председатель? – резко бросил Эрик, требовательно наступая на него. Плохая идея, с учетом того, что этот человек был вооружен. Но, видимо, он не был особо привычен к опасным посетителям – в конце концов он не сторожил ничего ценного– ни королевских особ, ни великих драгоценностей.

– Верно… - осторожно ответил побледневший привратник, косясь на дверь, как будто мысленно оценивая возможность отступления и бегства.

– Тогда, пожалуй, знаете не все, так? Есть тут, кроме вас, и другие, осведомленные лучше. Вот и придумайте, к кому мне обратиться не через три месяца, а _сейчас_, - деньги таяли с устрашающей быстротой, но Эрику было не до экономии, и он решительно вложил в руку привратника луидор. Великого чуда тот не совершил, но ощутимо усыпил сомнения в добрых намерениях странного человека, который не хотел, чтобы его видели, и чей голос звучал так недобро, как будто замыслил преступление, а не всего лишь приобретение породистого щенка.

– Э… На конюшне там есть ветеринар, почему б вам не поговорить с ним? – предложил привратник, пряча деньги и карман и на всякий случай отступая подальше. - Он каждого пса знает, как облупленного, а уж кто породистый, а кто нет, понимает получше, чем высокое жюри.

Дальше все сложилось как нельзя лучше. Маскируя интерес к барону под интерес к принадлежавшим ему бордосским догам, ветеринара удалось разговорить, хотя поначалу он тоже отнесся к расспросам настороженно. Зато и отвечал даже без помощи золотого тельца, видимо, решив, что избавиться от странного гостя проще всего удовлетворив его любопытство. Барона он прекрасно помнил, потому что тот был частым гостем клуба, и не в первый раз приобретал собак, более того, сам по-любительски занимался выведением новых пород, правда, не слишком удачно, и официального признания не получив. Щенков, весьма дорогостоящих, ветеринар помнил еще лучше, потому что буквально недавно подросшие псы подравшись основательно порвали друг друга, и ему пришлось штопать им бока. Барон, как осуждающе заметил собачий доктор, совершенно не умел воспитывать своих собак, и вместо надежных и преданных сторожей получал непокорных, жестоких и разболтанных лодырей. Эрик слушал вполуха, прерывая разглагольствования, когда видел, что собеседник сел на любимого конька и вместо полезных сведений пичкает его подробностями правильной дрессировки. Зато услышав, что ветеринар только недавно ездил лечить раненых животных, едва не вскрикнул от радости. Выстрел наугад оказался на удивление удачным. Он заполучил новую ниточку, которая тянулась к барону де Нешу.

Через час он уже стоял перед небольшим строением, где по последним сведениям обитал аристократ и прусский шпион, наверняка имевший отношение к исчезновению Шарлиз Оллис – человек, которого охраняли только два дога устрашающего вида - Йорк и Ланкастер, как гласила их пышная родословная, изобилующая наградами и призами.

–

– Черт, черт, черт… Ты, должно быть, стареешь, Робер. Не иначе.

– Помилуйте, комиссар, мне тридцать четыре года, мне до заката еще лет десять собирать дань с прекрасного пола. Вот как раз доживу до ваших лет, и можно отправляться на покой, - любезно откликнулся Шатильон. Двое мужчин завтракали в небольшой таверне, укрывшись от любопытных глаз в отдельном кабинете, куда им принесли заказанную пиренейскую баранину со специями, которую оба активно уплетали, несмотря на мало располагающий к хорошему аппетиту обмен колкостями.

– Ты глупец, - комиссар в досаде звякнул вилкой так, что тарелка содрогнулась, едва не расколовшись надвое. - Ты не просто не выполнил то, что от тебя требовалось, ты все испортил, Робер. Ты знаешь, надеюсь, где провел нынешнюю ночь виконт де Шаньи?

– Знаю. Не скажу, что я присутствовал при том действе лично - мне претит подглядывание за чужими любовными играми - но догадываюсь, что в постели Кристины Дайе, - и он с томной усмешкой закатил глаза..

– И что это означает, по-твоему? – едва сдерживая негодование, бросил Жювиль, раздраженно втыкая вилку в мясо, с таким остервенением, будто в горло злейшего врага.

– Что виконту нет теперь никакого интереса жениться на мадемуазель Дайе, - сказал с безмятежной улыбкой его собеседник, аккуратно промокнув губы салфеткой прежде чем отпить от своего бокала. Жювиль затрясся от злости.

– Глупец, напыщенный глупец. Меришь всех одной меркой - по своей продажной, подленькой душонке. Теперь Шаньи женится на ней, что бы ни случилось, понятно тебе? Он себя мнит порядочным человеком! Да он такой и есть, в отличие от тебя! И что бы мадемуазель Дайе ни вытворяла, пока она сама не заявит, что отказывается выходить замуж – а кто, помилуй бог, откажется выходить замуж за титул виконтессы и состояние этой семьи? – до тех пор Шаньи будет считать своим долгом вернуть ей доброе имя!

– Так глупец я или виконт де Шаньи? – лениво поинтересовался Робер, не забывая энергично орудовать ножом и вилкой, расправляясь с завтраком.

– Оба! – рявкнул комиссар. – Эта девчонка провела вас обоих, как желторотых мальчишек, а вы станцевали под ее дудку! Ну ладно виконт, влюбленный юнец! Но ты, Робер, черт тебя подери? Неужели все, на что ты способен, это сорвать один жалкий поцелуй у растерявшейся глупышки? И это вот твой хваленый шарм, которым ты привлекал к себе иностранных принцесс, представляясь чуть ли не особой королевских кровей, или что ты там наплел той австриячке, из-за которой чуть не разразился международный скандал? Это ты-то, принц всех альфонсов и герцог бедняцких задворок Ангулема! И теперь ты хлопаешь глазами, как будто так и надо было – завести мадемуазель Дайе еще прочнее в семью де Шаньи!

– Тише, тише, Жювиль! – недовольно отмахнулся Робер.– Вы привлечете ненужное внимание и к себе, и ко мне. Криком делу не поможешь. Во-первых, ничего еще не потеряно. Кристина Дайе еще вполне может отказаться выходить замуж, если я еще немного поработаю с ней. Вы уж многого от меня хотите, Жювиль, влюбить девушку в себя за один вечер! И между прочим, вы глубоко заблуждались, Дайе действительно любит своего виконта, хотя ваш убийца тоже еще как влечет ее, но тут что-то другое, не пошлая связь хористочки с каким-то подземным выродком. Черт их поймет, что там между ними было, но не то самое, от чего родятся внебрачные ребятишки. И ваша Кристина, умничка, рассудила верно – в темноте все кошки серы. Я это глубоко одобряю и ощущаю в ней родственную душу. Откровенно говоря, мадемуазель Дайе вызвала у меня глубокое уважение, это был ход, которого я от нее никак не ожидал. Это не каждая женщина умеет – защищаться тем же оружием, с которым на нее напали. Что говорит о немалом чутье и воображении.

– Хватит петь дифирамбы твоими заботами будущей виконтессе, Робер. Надоело.

– Все-то вам надоело. Скучно с вами, Жювиль. А что вы от меня хотели, чтобы я мгновенно соблазнил девушку, которая влюблена в другого? Я и так проделал немало, и виконту просто повезло, что он вихрем промчался мимо, не удосужившись поговорить со свидетелями той восхитительной сцены. Впрочем, что-то мне подсказывает, что вы и сами прогуливались неподалеку, дружище комиссар. Но ему еще расскажут – мир не без добрых людей. Если он и не откажется жениться, то ссора им обеспечена. А поссорившиеся любовники это просто глина в руках скульптора – бери и лепи, что вздумается.

– Вижу я, как ты лепишь из своей глины, Робер! Пока я вижу одно - ты специалист больше по пустой болтовне и хвастовству и мастер по примирению любовников. Не пойти ли тебе в свахи, а? Между тем – ты понимаешь это или нет? - с каждым днем растет возможность того, что преступник уехал из Парижа и объявится где-нибудь в другом городе, где снова примется за старое, только ловить его уже будут другие, а парижская полиция окажется сборищем растяп.

– Хм. Так и есть, нет? – ехидно ухмыльнулся Шатильон.

– Поговори еще! – крикнул на него разозленный комиссар, замахнувшись салфеткой, которую тут же раздраженно швырнул на пол. – Черт. Нет, Робер, осточертела мне твоя наглость. Толку от тебя нет, лучше отправляйся-ка ты на каторгу!

– Другие предложения будут? – насмешливо поинтересовался тот, шутливо вздыхая и отправляя в рот очередной кусочек баранины.

– Помолвка должна быть разорвана до конца недели, да так, чтобы все газетчики слетелись на горячее! Чтобы Париж гудел, как разбуженный улей! А не можешь – так и говори, и я буду обдумывать другой план, а ты вместо того, чтобы перепрыгивать из постели в постель, будешь вшей кормить на грязном матрасе и обрастать годами не стриженой бородой! Будете там веселиться на пару с матушкой этой маленькой Жири, которая, кстати, так и не объявилась. Ты так и не знаешь, где она?

– Понятия не имею, - ответил Робер, чуть улыбнувшись, но Жювиль не заметил искорки лукавства, вспыхнувшей и погасшей, как фитилек лампады.

–

Дернув дверь, Эрик обнаружил, что она не заперта. В отличие от особняка на улице Шанврери, куда попасть было сложнее, чем в три дня совершить все подвиги Геракла, сюда мог войти кто угодно, никого не опасаясь… Тревожное обстоятельство, заставившее его похолодеть. Слишком просто. Слишком пусто. Барон мог покинуть и это место, перебравшись еще куда-нибудь за тридевять земель, и попробуй тогда найди способ напасть на его след. Ступая бесшумно и осторожно на случай, если легкость, с которой можно было проникнуть в дом, обманчива, Эрик вошел в дом – достаточно простой и скромный, скорее всего снятый на время, чтобы отсидеться в безопасном месте. Что ж, как сказал ему тот полицейский, что умирал от желания одеть на него кандалы и запереть в тюрьме в ожидании приговора – нельзя иметь столь явные слабости. Барон заядлый собачник, и нарушил свою конспирацию ради того, чтобы привезти к любимцу знающего лекаря.

Кто-то тихонько заскулил за стеной, заставив Эрика насторожиться. Унылое, жутковатое подвывание – значит, псы здесь… Уже неплохо. Он нащупал пистолет и положил на него руку, готовый ко всему – ко всему, кроме барона де Неша, лежащего лицом вниз на полу…

– О нет… - пробормотал он чуть слышно. Проклятие сорвалось с губ протяжным стоном. Стоя над телом человека, которого разыскивал со всей изобретательностью, на которую только был способен, Эрик пережил несколько мгновений полного ступора, когда все мысли до единой покинули его, и он просто стоял опустив руки и смотрел… Смотрел с равнодушной безмятежностью безмозглого растения, не понимая, что это все может значить, что вообще он видит перед собой, не мираж ли это, и как теперь быть.

Оборвалась все-таки ниточка, которую он тщательно разматывал. Кто-то нашел Неша первым, и теперь он ничего и никогда больше не скажет. Запеклось на полу темное кровавое пятно – злобный, издевательский привет, который передавали ему свыше, напоминая, что всякое его начинание, доброе или злое, коварное или простодушное, найдет все тот же, неизменный ответ - «нет»… Снова небеса насмеялись над ним! На этот раз – за что? Разве он не хотел всего лишь помочь, спасти, защитить? Разве он замыслил какое-то зло? За что! Воображение – его бич и его дар – поспешило нарисовать перед ним картину бесчеловечной расправы, которую люди, легко жонглировавшие чужими жизнями, могли учинить над той, что называла его братом… Если они расправились с крепким мужчиной, что тогда они сделают с девушкой, которая по недоразумению попала в их игры? О, он слишком хорошо понимал их. Разве сам он не таков? Разве Пьянджи был виноват в том, что ему велено было выйти на сцену и петь партию Дон Жуана? Он мешал, вот и все. И Шарлиз сейчас тоже не вписывалась в чьи-то планы. Может быть, она уже погибла. А может быть – отчаянно зовет на помощь. И никто не придет. Никто, кто мог бы помочь.

– О боже, боже, ну что же это такое, - яд бесконечной горечи, бессильного протеста против вызывающей пристрастности к нему злодейки-судьбы проник в его стон, превратив его почти в крик – хриплый, как у раненого ворона. И вслед за отупляющей мертвенной апатией пришел гнев – горячая, сбивающая с ног волна, противостоять которой было невозможно, да и не нужно, потому что спешить теперь было попросту некуда, и самое время было выпустить демона отчаяния на свободу. Посыпались колючими осколками расколотые стекла, треском и вязким шлепком воззвало к милосердию перламутровое фарфоровое блюдо с подсохшим и заветренным вчерашним ужином, звонко разбились от удара о пол часы, и остановилось время, замкнутое в плену согнутых стрелок. Пока пылал огонь ярости, можно было ни о чем не думать, невозможно было думать – и он крушил все, что видел вокруг, пока не оставили силы, и Эрик не опустился на колени перед распростертым телом.

Кто видел бы его – поразился бы, какое горе причинила ему неподвижность человека, которого он видел мельком и всего лишь раз, и подумал, что он только что потерял лучшего друга... Но он потерял врага, и хуже того ничего нельзя было выдумать.

Тревожный скулеж вторил его стону, и за дверью шумно царапали когти, будто не понимая, почему хозяин не отпирает дверь, когда к нему так стремятся его четвероногие питомцы. Этот настойчивый тоскливый вой понемногу приводил его в чувства. Ярость ушла, ушел гнев… осталась только тупая душевная боль. Должно быть, можно было придумать что-то еще, какой-то иной путь, но он не верил больше, что сумеет преодолеть рок, который упорно хотел отрезать его от человечества, и губил всякого, кто решился бы разглядеть под ужасной внешней оболочкой измученного одиночеством человека. Он бы поклялся небесам, что навсегда оставит в покое этих людей - и эту девушку, и ребенка, которого она растила, но знал, что солжет, и не посмел гневить высшие силы лицемерными обещаниями. В одиночестве и тишине – без музыки и без единого друга ему долго не протянуть. Не протянуть и недели – оставшись в своем уме. А в безумии, кто знает – на что он окажется способен. Он и так, видит бог, сотворил за свою жизнь больше, чем ему когда-нибудь будет прощено.

С усилием поднявшись на ноги, Эрик повернул торчащий в замочной скважине ключ и распахнул дверь, впуская нетерпеливо скулящих псов. Могут ли они найти убийцу? Наверное, нет. Если же да… есть ли шанс, что убийца причастен к похищению Шарлиз? Может быть, и есть… Псы затеяли вокруг хозяина шумную возню, виновато подвывая на разные лады. На Эрика они внимания не обращали – должно быть, натасканные не впускать в дом чужих, а кто уже вошел – тот, стало быть, гость хозяина и существо неприкосновенное.

Между тем, барон де Неш, которого его подопечные тормошили, как куклу, будто приглашая поиграть: то толкая носом, то мягко захватывая зубами – каждый размером с большой гвоздь и такой же острый – шевельнулся и слабо застонал. Эрик вздрогнул, встрепенувшись, боясь поверить, что не ослышался. Дыхание перехватило, натянутые до предела нервы отозвались дрожащим звоном, как струны расстроенной скрипки. Шагнув к барону, он присел на корточки и пощупал пульс у него на шее. Наверное, с этого нужно было начинать, а не выходить из себя, поддавшись отчаянию… потому что сердце Неша билось. Дни его на земле еще не были исчерпаны до конца.

Возликовав, Эрик поспешил достать веревку и, отогнав обоих догов, стянул лежащему человеку руки за спиной. Хватит уже сюрпризов - если барон приберег какое-то оружие, то стоит заранее лишить его возможности вредить, да и вообще проявлять какую-либо самостоятельность. Связав его, Эрик рывком перевернул его на спину, беспомощного, как сучащего лапками жука.

– Рад знакомству, барон де Неш, - проговорил он сквозь зубы, глядя в неприятное угловатое лицо, испачканное бурыми пятнами высохшей крови. Мышиного цвета волосы с проседью курчавились над низким, тяжело нависшим над глазами лбом. – Это хоть точно ваш хозяин? – вопрос, не требовавший ответа, адресовался беспокойно рыщущим вокруг псам... Но как будто Эрик узнавал его – тот самый человек, на которого они с Шарлиз наткнулись в нескольких шага от особняка ее хитроумной тетки. Тогда было довольно темно, но все же он неплохо его запомнил. И вероятнее всего перед ним лежал тот самый мужчина - средних лет, дорого одетый, не слишком высокий. Один из псов, более крупный, беспокойно залаял, второй глухо ворча заглянул в лицо хозяина и лизнул его небритую щеку. Эрик уже сожалел, что впустил их в комнату, и на всякий случай взвел курок. Он ничего не имел против собак, но драться с ними врукопашную тоже не собирался. Барон не открывая глаз дернулся, пытаясь приподнять руку, но вытащить ее из-под спины не сумел.

– Ох… - пробормотал он, и это дельное замечание внушало надежду на скорое выздоровление. Эрик секунду-другую понаблюдал, как Неш извивается, подергиваясь всем телом, как будто не понимая, что его держит, и наконец вымолвил с холодным сарказмом.

– Если вы откроете глаза, сесть у вас выйдет гораздо лучше.

Барон выругался, и открыл один глаз – второй заплыл и отек так, что не приоткрывался даже до узкой щелки. Но даже одним глазом он вполне мог различить зловещую безликую фигуру, нависавшую над ним.

– Нашли-таки меня? – произнес он сиплым фальцетом, скрипевшим, как ключ в заржавевшем замке, и царапающим нервы. – Так кончайте. И передайте Штандеру, чтобы он катился к дьяволу.

– Если вы ответите на мои вопросы так, что ответы ваши меня удовлетворят, у вас будет возможность сообщить это ему лично и в угодное вам время, - сказал Эрик. – Ваша жалкая жизнь меня не интересует и ваши темные дела тоже, господин шпион.

Заплывшее веко дернулось, и на скривившемся от ненависти и страха лице проявился живой интерес.

– Вы не человек Штандера?

– Нет. Но это еще не делает меня… безобидным, - сухо пояснил Эрик.

Барон замолчал, переваривая новую информацию, и по-видимому, решая, как ему поступить. Страх победил, потому в голосе его, когда он наконец заговорил, проявились заискивающие нотки.

– Развяжите меня, тогда поговорим, - предложил он и хрипло закашлялся, страдая в неудобной позе. Эрик и не думал проникаться к нему сочувствием, не тот это был человек, который мог бы достучаться до его очерствевшей души и разыскать в ее потемках способность жалеть и сострадать. Связанный Неш это был единственный Неш, который его в данную минуту устраивал – удобно ему или не очень.

– Я развяжу вас, когда буду уходить, - пообещал он. – Если конечно, я не буду в очень плохом расположении духа. А это уж зависит от вас. - Барон снова выругался, на этот раз более витиевато, и попытался сесть, но без помощи рук это ему не удалось.

– Черт… - он охнул, слишком резко повернувшись, и попытался вырвать руку из узла, но тот был затянут на совесть. Разбитая голова снова начала кровоточить, и по его лбу поползла извиваясь алая дорожка. - Тогда принесите воды. И мокрое полотенце.

– Обойдетесь, - отрезал Эрик. Его угрожающий и презрительный взгляд мог бы внушить трепет, если б только барон мог видеть его лицо. Но его глаза скрыл капюшон, так что плененному приходилось полагаться лишь на звук голоса, который также предвещал месть и скорую расправу, а еще в нем была уверенность – уверенность, которой на самом деле Эрик не испытывал. - У меня не богоугодное заведение, чтобы заботиться о вашем комфорте. Обращайтесь за этим к вашим подопечным. Месье Дантс будет счастлив оказать вам медицинскую помощь.

– Вы слишком много знаете для _не_ человека Штандера.

– И даже более, чем просто много. И более, чем меня это интересует. Делайте, что хотите, можете продать собор Нотр Дам зулусам, или сделать из Франции прусскую провинцию, или республику со всем присущим ей кровавым бардаком, мне безразлично. Но чем скорее вы перейдете от пустых разговоров к делу, тем больше вероятность, что вы не умрете от потери крови, - проговорил Эрик. Окривевший на один глаз барон бросил на него ненавидящий взгляд. Лоб его заливала нездоровая синева – последствия сильного удара.

– Так спрашивайте, - прохрипел он, пытаясь сморгнуть капли крови, затекавшие на веки. - Вы упражняетесь в красноречии больше, чем я.

– Меня интересуют двое. Шарлиз Оллис и Анна де Морано, если это ее настоящее имя.

– Если и не настоящее, то я ее знаю под тем же самым… Демоница, стерва… - выплюнул барон, едва заслышав знакомое имя. Казалось, против этой женщины он готов объединиться с самим чертом, не говоря уж о мрачном, как сама смерть, визитере. – Что, вас она тоже надула?

– Мне начхать на нее, - сухо произнес Эрик. – Она может жить или умирать, на ее усмотрение. Но она увела девушку, которая мне как сестра. Если хоть один волос упадет с ее головы, я отомщу каждому, кто хотя бы раз недобро посмотрел в ее сторону. И не буду разбираться, кто обидел ее, а кто стоял рядом и не помешал. Ясно?

Барон де Неш в задумчивости пожевал губу, его низкий лоб выдавал напряженную работу мысли.

– Если я скажу вам, что девушка действительно с Анной? – осторожно поинтересовался Неш, моргнув слезящимся глазом и болезненно поморщившись.

– Тогда я буду знать, что вы начали говорить правду. Эту женщину ведь наняли вы.

– Эта женщина такая же наемница, как я император. Она сама за себя, - уклончиво сказал барон. – Как видите, она меня провела. Стерва. Красивая стерва, но стерва.

– Где она?

– Ушла, - не скрывая досады откликнулся барон.

– И мадемуазель Оллис с ней?

– Естественно. Штандер щедро наградит ее, девчонка заставила его понервничать.

– Где ее теперь найти? – задал Эрик основной вопрос, ради которого пришел сюда.

– Кто может знать...

– Ложь! Как-то же вы поддерживали с ней связь.

– Записки в условленном месте, - коротко ответил Неш.

– Где это место? – быстро спросил Эрик, задохнувшись от вспыхнувшей надежды.

– Дом Инвалидов. Левый торец. Там вынимается один из камней. Можно оставить ей записку, она заберет. Если захочет. И когда захочет.

Надежда истаяла, оставив его наедине с суровой реальностью. Анна представлялась глупой только лишь ради собственного развлечения. На самом деле она таковой не была. Настала очередь Эрика умолкнуть, напряженно раздумывая. Где-то должна быть тропка, по которой можно подобраться к этой женщине, но она поросла папоротником и чертополохом, и заросли скрыли ее от чужих глаз, так что казалось – не было способа разыскать ее среди спутанных дебрей. И она была здесь. Совсем недавно. Они только немного разминулись, вот и все.

– Анна Морано приходила к вам? Вчера?

– Как видите, - жалко ухмыльнулся барон, дернув запрокинутым подбородком.

– Как она вас нашла?

– Она знала адрес… Она мне была кое-что должна.

– И вы с ней не сошлись в цене? – спросил Эрик, догадываясь, что речь идет как раз о Шарлиз. Глупцы. Что они вообразили об этой девушке? Что она фигура, а не скромная пешка? Должно быть, так и есть… Опасные люди, встревоженные и поставленные в тупик, каким будет их следующий ход? На их месте он решил бы зудящую проблему раз и навсегда…

– Хм…Нечто в таком духе, - буркнул Неш, отводя глаза.

– Пишите ей, что вы передумали. Мне нужно ее видеть.

– Напишу, если вы меня развяжете...

– А что девушка? Она жива?

– Полагаю, да…

Жива. Конечно, жива. Эрик прикрыл веки, переводя дух с облегчением, чувствуя, что судьба предлагает ему временную передышку. Анну не нанимали убивать ее, но доставить... куда? Он не знал. Барон кажется тоже. Но еще не поздно, еще не все потеряно. Это главное. Снова забарабанили торопливо градины вопросов.

– Анна останется в Париже?

– Это знает только Анна.

– Где она обычно живет?

– Не знаю.

– Где она бывает?

– Где захочет.

– Меня не устраивают ваши ответы! – разъярился Эрик, резко вставая.

– Других у меня нет. Послушайте, - заговорил барон, остановив тревожный взгляд на оружии, рукоятку которого сжимала рука его гостя. Один из псов, должно быть, более сообразительный, вскочил и угрожающе заворчал на Эрика, как будто отлично разбираясь в людях и смертоносном оружии, которое они друг против друга применяли. Барон негромко отдал ему команду лежать смирно, понимая, что как бы собаки не были преданы ему, развязать они его не смогут и на помощь позвать тоже, так что оттого, что они загрызут гостя, большой пользы не случится. Кашлянув и прочистив саднящее горло, он продолжил: - Анна де Морано не обыкновенная женщина. Она принадлежит высшему обществу, и я не удивлюсь, если даже она титулованная особа. У нее в голове сдвиг – этакая дурь, видимо врожденная - на почве опасных игр. И у нее настоящий природный талант. Не думаю, что она очень сильно нуждается в деньгах, хотя ей платят тысячи и тысячи. Это у нее в крови. Никто не знает, кто она на самом деле, потому что она никому этого не позволит. Если ей нужно, она сама находит вас. Теперь вы развяжете меня?

Эрик задумался.

– Нет.

– Черт бы вас... Почему? – похрипел барон, снова безуспешно пытаясь освободиться от пут.

– Потому что так от вас больше проку.

Подхватив своего пленника за шиворот, он поставил его стоймя, но Неш норовил сползти на пол, не способный держать равновесие, и пришлось уронить его тело в кресло.

– А вот этот адрес вам о чем-то говорит? – Эрик достал оставленную Анной карточку и зачитал.

– Нет, - барон пожал плечами. – Бульвар Распай? Я не знаю, где это. Какая-то окраина.

Разочарованно вздохнув, хотя никакой надежды на карточку как на источник полезной информации все равно не было, Эрик помедлил, составляя план действий.

– Где у вас перо и бумага?

– Там…– Неш указал глазами на дверь в соседнюю комнату и проворчал: – Только как я буду писать письмо, если вы отказываетесь освободить мне руки?

– Я сам напишу. Если ваша Анна столь умна, она все равно почует неладное. Лучше уж будем играть, как она любит – положив карты на стол.

Барон хмуро наблюдал, как Эрик строка за строкой выводит записку, обдумывая каждую фразу. Наконец он отбросил перо, сложил письмо в карман и подошел к своему пленнику.

– Что еще вам от меня нужно? – мрачно спросил тот. – Я ответил на вопросы, не так ли?

– Я предупреждал, что ваши ответы должны мне понравиться.

Барон успел только попытаться взбрыкнуть, но Эрик уже ловко затянул шнурок, связав ему и ноги. Теперь тот отказался совершенно беспомощным. Ощупав его одежду под шипение сквозь зубы выплевываемой ругани, Эрик обнаружил в кармане его штанов увесистый кошель, который с чистой совестью присвоил.

– Вы не оставите меня здесь! – выкрикнул барон вслед Эрику, и в его голосе затрепетала паника. Тот с презрением оглянулся.

– Возможно, у вас и есть лошади, но вы не сможете усидеть в седле. Я найду извозчика, и вы поедете со мной к дому Инвалидов, покажете, где оставить записку.

– А потом? – подозрительно поинтересовался Неш

– Потом съездим посмотрим, что за адрес на визитной карточке.

– А потом!

– Потом будем караулить мадам Морано.

– Вы - вместе со мной? – на высокой, писклявой ноте вырвалось у Неша.

– Естественно. Откуда мне знать, что вы не лжете? Когда я получу назад девушку живой и здоровой, можете катиться на все четыре стороны.

– А если… Штандер найдет ее раньше вас?

– Тем хуже для вас, - с мстительной злостью заметил Эрик. – Его я тоже разыщу, даже если придется доставать из-под земли. Разыщу и убью, как собаку. Но вас – раньше. Для острастки. Чтобы он знал, что я не шучу. Чтобы вы знали, как поджигать дома скромных модисток и подсылать к ним убийц.


	41. Глава 41

41. Глава 41.

Мэг Жири печально смотрела в окно, всем своим существом ощущая, как внезапно опустела ее жизнь. Ни ненависти, ни любви, ни страстей, ничего этого больше не осталось – шквал эмоций, который ей довелось пережить, превратил ее скучное мирное существование в увлекательное приключение, и даже чувство, в которое она очертя голову нырнула – привнесло новое опьяняющее ощущение полета и свободы… И где все это? Она пуста, как ореховая скорлупа. Доктор, который - надо отдать ему должное - заботился о ней, как о родной дочери, принес в ее комнатку кресло, в котором она могла удобно устроиться и весь день напролет смотреть на улицу, где кипела жизнь, кипела и проходила мимо нее. Накал страстей спал… даже образ любимого мужчины снова потускнел. Будто наваждение. Она теперь совсем как Кристина. Та тоже сходила с ума по своему Ангелу, стоило ему поманить ее, и забывала его, когда он пропадал на долгие месяцы, не подавая о себе вестей. И вот теперь она, Мэг, точно так же - то поддается безумию, теряя голову от любовной лихорадки, сжигающей ее изнутри, то впадает в унылую апатию, когда ничего не интересно, не хочется ни делать что-то, ни разговаривать с кем-то – ничего. Еще вчера она была как обезумевшая разъяренная кошка, защищающая котят, и убила бы любого, кто посягнул бы на ее пылкое увлечение, всякого, кто стал бы между нею и самым желанным мужчиной в мире. А сегодня ее светло-голубые глаза равнодушно следят за прохожими, рассеянно отмечая то фасон платья, то модную шляпку с цветами на голове элегантной барышни, спешащей по своим делам под руку с кавалером. Пора бы исебе обновить гардероб, но деньги, деньги… Мысль о Робере прочно сидит в ее подсознании, но думать о нем целенаправленно и сосредоточенно свыше ее сил. И о Кристине, о ее подруге Кристине думать совершенно невозможно, больно, стыдно и чревато горьким, как хинный порошок, привкусом ревности, от которого спазмы сжимают горло. Пала она или устояла? Получила ли она записку? Отдала ли ее матери? Неизвестно… И месье Дантс сам отирает выступающий от болезненной слабости пот, иначе она бы обратилась к нему с просьбой съездить к ее матери и выяснить, куда она уехала. А Шарлиз, которую можно было попросить об услуге, пропала бесследно, хотя совершенно непонятно, что там такое случилось. Призрак знал, но, конечно же, не стал делиться с ней подробностями загадки. Ушел и даже слушать ее не захотел. Вот тебе и вся любовь, Кристина. Не все ж одной малышке Мэг оплакивать предательства. Ты думала – он умрет с горя, а он даже не захотел вступиться за тебя, вот так. Вот так, Кристина. Вот тебе за то, что мужчина, красивее которого Мэг никогда не видела, прошлый вечер провел не с ней, а с тобой...

– Мадемуазель Жири?

Она вскинула глаза, огромные на похудевшем лице, глаза, которые из нежных и доверчивых давно уже стали колючими, как ледяные иглы. Их пастельно-небесная синева обрела обжигающе холодную, как зимняя вода в проруби, прозрачность.

– Вам плохо? Вы издали какой-то стон. Приготовить вам лекарство?

Мэг мрачно покачала головой.

– Прошу прощения, - вяло отозвалась она. – Это все от дурного настроения, пустое.

Они почти не разговаривали с Дантсом с тех пор, как его дом опустел, оставив из гостей только унылую пациентку, молчаливо лежавшую в кровати, глядя в потолок, и чужого ребенка, который затеял действующее на нервы хныканье. Хотя доктор и опоил его какими-то порошками, утверждая, что это всего лишь естественное для ребенка такого возраста желудочное недомогание, мальчик не унимался. Пожалуй, Мэг начала искренне желать, чтобы Призрак вернулся. Несмотря на всю свою ненависть, которая правда поблекла немного, когда у нее достало храбрости прямо сказать ему все, что она о нем думала, бросить обвинения в лицо и тем облегчить душу, она бы предпочла увидеть его живым. Чтобы он забрал от нее это хнычущее дитя с неприятным, слишком пристальным взглядом, от которого делалось не по себе. Дантс попросил ее хоть вполглаза приглядывать за мальчиком, но ее донельзя раздражало это соседство. К счастью, перелом, который не давал ей ходить, избавил ее от забот, связанных с кормлением и переодеванием младенца по десять раз на дню, иначе бы под предлогом, что она женщина, пришлось бы ей возиться с чужим и не вызывающим ни капли умиления ребенком. Пусть уж Дантс как-нибудь сам справляется, раз пообещал – особенность лекарской профессии такова, что за считанные месяцы вытравливает всю брезгливость и отвращение к естественному поведению человеческого тела.

Еще не хватало, чтобы это существо, которое было непонятно чьим ребенком - может быть, даже Призрака, хотя это и казалось невероятным поворотом судьбы - поселилось в ее доме на правах младшего брата. Зная матушку и ее доброе, хотя и по-прежнему одетое в броню сдержанности сердце, можно биться об заклад, что просьбу Призрака она выполнит, несмотря на все то, что он сотворил с их жизнью. И даже будет по-своему любить этого ничейного приемыша, печься об его благе, воспитывать, пытаясь додать то, что, как ей казалось, она недодала спасенному от цыган мальчишке, которого привела в Оперу. Ведь она и к самому Призраку была далеко не безразлична. Даже когда увидела, во что превратила его вседозволенность и ее молчаливое попустительство, все равно пыталась выгородить его. Долго пыталась, пока не прозрела окончательно и не смирилась с тем, что выпестовала монстра. Сколько же нового открылось Мэг в тот страшный день в ее спокойной, выдержанной матушке – все то, чего она не замечала семнадцать лет, вырвалось наружу оглушительным потоком правды в день премьеры «Дон Жуана», когда она заглянула в такие родные материнские глаза и прочитала там жалость, и огромное чувство вины, и страх. Тот день поселил в ее душе глухую обиду – как же мало та, что родила и вырастила ее, ей доверяла.Или может быть считала совсем еще глупенькой девочкой, которая не сумела бы справиться с осознанием того, что ее мама – такая справедливая, строгая, умная – и много лет служила доверенным письмоносцем зловещего оперного духа, которого помнила еще ребенком. И они ведь так и не поговорили. Половину правды она прочитала на безжизненном лице Антуанетты Жири, когда та с ужасом и облегчением взглянула на маску, которую она принесла ей. Вторую половину собирала по слухам, обрывкам слов, выуживала правду у Кристины, которой кое-что неохотно обронил Рауль, выманивший у мадам Жири в минуту слабости несколько отрывочных признаний.

Голос Дантса снова вырвал ее из рассеянных, клубящихся в голове смутным туманом грез и вернул на землю, в скучный опустевший мир, где она была заброшенной маленькой девочкой. Не Магдалиной. Обыкновенной блондиночкой небольшого роста со вздернутым носиком, за которую никогда не сражались влюбленные мужчины. Очередным хорошеньким, но незапоминающимся личиком.

– Вы простите меня, мадемуазель Жири? – она без интереса подняла глаза, остановив равнодушный взгляд на худощавой фигуре, остановившейся перед ней. Доктор замялся, и она в ожидании продолжения разглядывала его неловко пузырившуюся рубашку – как будто у него не хватало сил как следует заправить ее в штаны, или он так исхудал после болезни, что теперь вся одежда свисала на нем мешковато и небрежно. Он совсем смешался под ее отсутствующим взглядом, который словно указкой прошелся по всем недочетам его облика и в конце концов остановился на плохо пришитой пуговице, как если б это было в нем наиболее ценное и достойное женского любопытства место. – Я хочу извиниться перед вами за свою бестактность, – продолжил он с искренним раскаянием. – Мне как врачу нет оправданий за бездумно сказанные слова. Это недостойно моей профессии. И… я постараюсь сделать все, чтобы вы поправились, мадемуазель. Умоляю вас, не ставьте на себе крест. Вам понадобится время, но вы еще будете и ходить, и бегать, и танцевать…

– Это означает, что на самом деле я буду хромать? – перебила его взволнованную речь. - Я хоть с клюкой смогу ходить, скажите, месье Дантс?

Должно быть, его поразило, что она не делала никаких послаблений ни своему страху перед будущим, ни застенчивости, как правило заставляющей молодых особ скорее приукрашать себя, чем откровенно называть своими именами прискорбные физические недостатки, навязанные им судьбой, потому что доктор отступил от нее, алея от неловкости и не зная, чем ответить на ее выпад. Но Мэг не задавалась целью нарочно смутить его, и, бросив свою фразу, отвернулась к окну. Дантс глубоко вздохнул.

– Обещаю сделать все, что в человеческих силах…

Она нетерпеливо кивнула, не дав ему договорить и даже не взглянув в его сторону.

– Я вам верю, месье доктор.

Ее жадный взгляд впился в высокую фигуру черноволосого мужчины, который задумчиво заглянув в листок бумаги, остановился под ее окнами. Она не видела его лица. Но знакомая гибкая грация походки заставила ее затаить дыхание. Но вот он сделал шаг – и исчез из поля зрения. Посчитать до десяти… если постучат, то это он. Если же нет, тогда это был обман зрения и мираж, ей померещилось, и она приняла желаемое за действительное. Но считать было страшно, и на пяти она сбилась и напряженно замерла, вслушиваясь в тишину. Даже скрип неплотно закрытой двери отдавался демоническим скрежетом, от которого зубы начинали выбивать нервную дробь, а уж тиканье часов и вовсе гремело в безмолвии опустевшего дома победными фанфарами.

И все-таки – да, вот он, долгожданный стук.

Дантс встрепенувшись побрел в прихожую, но она остановила его отчаянным возгласом:

– Гребень! – даже утопающий в бурных океанских волнах не смог бы вложить столько мольбы в свой зов, уносимый за горизонт порывами штормового ветра.

Врач не сразу понял, о чем она. Может быть, решил, что это имя или слово некого неведомого языка, означающее «останься». Но Мэг, досадуя, указала на столик, и Дантс, сообразив наконец, что от него требуется, передал ей простой гребень с медной ручкой, зубья которого больше путались в ее длинных светлых волосах, чем приводили в порядок прическу. Однако девушка, схватив ее, тут же принялась расчесыватьсбившиесяв жесткую паклю пряди, морщась от боли и шипя от ярости, когда зубцы застревали в них, выдирая целые пучки.

Из тех десяти мгновений, что она отвела себе, оставалось еще пять, и Мэг Жири отдалась под их власть, закрыв глаза и обещая себе, что не успеет она произнести «девять», как случится чудо, восхитительное и захватывающее, о котором она боялась даже мечтать. «Семь, - прошептала она. – Восемь… в-восемь». Девять же казалось слишком тяжелым и неповоротливым, как пушечное ядро, и никак не срывалось с языка.

– Мадемуазель Жири, это к вам, - тон, которым Дантс только что говорил с ней, проникновенный, полный неподдельного раскаяния и горечи невыполнимых обещаний, сменился официальной холодностью. Пришел кто-то, кого он не знал. И кто, кажется, ему не понравился. Ему понравилась бы Кристина, если бы это пришла она. Кристина всем нравится. И мама тоже наверное бы ему понравилась. А может и нет. Мама слишком хорошо умеет держать себя в руках, поэтому некоторые считают ее особой себе на уме и с огромным самомнением. А она всего только хорошо воспитана, вот и все.

А уж кто бы ему точно не понравился, так это… о да, Он. Робер. Мужчины ведь еще более ревностно, чем женщины, завидуют чужой красоте. Они только притворяются, что не тщеславны. А на самом деле…

– Магдалина… вы не хотите взглянуть на меня?

Опущенные ресницы взметнулись вверх быстрее поймавшего воздушный поток стрижа. И Мэг Жири ахнула, ахнула, потому что кажется впервые в жизни ее сокровенное желание сбылось так быстро и точно, как будто она загадывала его, провожая взглядом падающую звезду.

Она все еще держала в руках гребень, опутанный золотистым облачком белокурых волос, и смущенно бросила его за кровать, но тот падая предательски звякнул о пол.

– Вы что-то уронили, Магдалина… Поднять? – спросил обладатель самого мягкого и мелодичного голоса, который только мог существовать в природе. Или так ей только казалось?

– Я не… не надо, - поперхнувшись, она умолкла, глядя на него во все глаза, так словно не могла насмотреться, вбирая в себя его точеные черты, чтобы было чем потешить воображение, когда он уйдет – он уйдет ведь, не останется около нее навсегда, хотя она уже сейчас начала бояться этого мгновения расставания. Такое лицо… такое лицо может быть одно на миллион. Робер задумчиво разглядывал ее, и Мэг, забыв даже поздороваться, готова была сквозь землю провалиться под его изучающим взглядом, чувствуя себя блеклой, неубранной девчонкой-растрепой, жалкой, как мокрый воробей. И это она, которая мечтала показаться перед ним во всем блеске театрального костюма, в воздушной белоснежной пачке, которая так шла к ее тоненькой талии и светлым волосам – истинный ангел, спустившийся с небес! Его ласкающий взгляд, соскользнув с ее лица, оставил ее разочарованной, и все же скинувшей гору с плеч от облегчения. И затем он быстро обежал глазами комнату, остановившись на деревянной колыбели в углу.

– Это не мой! – невольно воскликнула Мэг, проследив за его взглядом. «Я свободна, свободна, - кричали ее глаза, увлажняясь в пылкой молчаливой мольбе. – Я ничего не скрыла, нет у меня ни семьи, ни детей, и я твоя, твоя, только позови». Робер не позвал. Он снисходительно улыбнулся ее испугу.

– Так значит вы больны, моя дорогая Магдалина? А я-то весь вечер места себе не находил, думал о вас. Думал, что вы не пожелали принять мое приглашение. Это был ужасный вечер, Магдалина. Без вас.

– Вы… вы не пришли, - шепнула она с упреком, как будто исполнять ее тайные надежды было самой святой его обязанностью, которой он отчего-то пренебрег, оскорбив ее тем самым до глубины души. Робер нашел ее руку и сжал между своими ладонями, и от этого прикосновения по всему ее телу пробежали томительные волны жара. Это и есть желание, - с удивлением осознала Мэг, прислушиваясь к себе, как к поразительному, доселе невиданному музыкальному инструменту, издававшему ни на что не похожие, но удивительным образом гармоничные звуки, - то самое желание, о котором поэты слагают стансы, и застенчиво шепчутся шестнадцатилетние балерины, переодеваясь к вечернему спектаклю. Она желала… как взрослая, сильная, опытная женщина. Как было достойно ее красивого имени. И несмотря на свой неприбранный вид, Мэг с гордостью подтянулась на подушках, принимая надлежащую случаю позу – приподнят подбородок, расправлены плечи, изящно вытянуты руки – как будто она только и дожидалась первого аккорда, чтобы танец подхватил ее в легком феерическом кружении. Ее собеседник заинтересовано склонил голову набок, заметив перемену – надломленная лилия силилась вновь выпрямить стебель и все-таки расцвести. В его голосе журчанием сладкозвучной флейты всплеснула грусть, которая смыла из памяти Мэг все ее собственные тревоги и печали, превратив их в незначительное пятнышко, оставшееся где-то в далеком прошлом. Если б он попросил ее бессмертную душу, чтобы обменять у дьявола на свою вечную молодость, она с радостью отдала бы ее, потому что имел значение только Он. Лишь бы он был рядом и смотрел на нее так, как будто других женщин в мире не существует, или они безобразны, как родные сестры Призрака оперы.

– Мне так жаль, милая Магдалина, - говорил он с проникновенной, ранящей ее сердце нежностью. - Простите, что усомнился в вас. Мне воображались… ужасные вещи. Как будто вы не желали меня видеть. Я извелся, страдая от вашей холодности. Если б я только знал… как все на самом деле. Магдалина, мое сердце в ваших маленьких ручках. Вы простите меня?

Мэг недоуменно моргнула. Доктор. Потом Робер. Они сговорились? Сговорились просить у нее прощения? Как будто ее прощение или упрямая, несговорчивая мстительность могли изменить прошлое. Как будто это то, что требовалось ей сейчас – пустые запоздалые извинения! У нее и без них было на кого излить всю черную слизь, всю мерзость, которая скапливалась на дне сердца, было кому ответить за все людские грехи и проступки. И она не умела немножко любить или немножко ненавидеть. Только от души, только отдаваясь чувству безо всяких преград.

– Вы мне не верите? – с видимой печалью произнес Робер, приняв ее молчание за знак недоверия к искренности его чувств. Даже ему не приходило в голову, как далеко сейчас зашла эта юная девушка в своих фантазиях. А она грезила наяву, воображая, как теплые ладони выпустят из плена ее руку и отправятся в путешествие по ее телу, исследуя и изучая его, и станут первооткрывателями невиданных доселе красот.

– Магдалина, - тихо позвал он, вырвав ее из потустороннего мира, где она трепетала и таяла, таяла и трепетала – оплывая, как кремовый розан на свадебном торте.

– А… а что Кристина? – проговорила она, ревниво заглядывая в его глаза и утопая в них, не в силах больше отвести взгляд, и мечтая, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно. Всегда смотреть в его глаза – это ли не счастье? И все-таки повторила: – Где Кристина?

Ей ответом была улыбка, грустная и немного усталая, как у человека, который давно отказался от идеи доказать миру, что помыслы его девственно чисты.

– Дома, полагаю… У нее есть жених, прекрасная Магдалина, чтобы заботиться о том, где она сию минуту и чем занята.

– Вы… не познакомились с ней? – Мэг с надеждой потянулась к нему, на мгновение вообразив истинное чудо – что без нее, без своей Магдалины, спектакль оказался ему не в радость, и он ушел, печальный и разочарованный, измученный ревностью и обидой, отказавшись от всех своих планов. Но нет, довольно уже было на сегодня чудес… она и за уже явленные должна была рассыпаться в благодарностях, а не просить небеса о большем.

– Я видел вашу подругу. Она сидела в ложе. Со своим женихом, - мягко объяснил Робер. – Со своим женихом она и ушла. Неужели вы думаете, моя дорогая, что тот, кто однажды касался ваших губ, мог хотя бы помыслить о ком-то другом? Даже не всерьез, не чувствуя глубоко - это невозможно, невозможно и немыслимо. Вы так еще молоды и неискушены, моя Магдалина, так невинны, что не осознаете силу собственных чар. Ведь правда, вы ведь даже не подозреваете, какой властью обладает ваша красота?

Все самое худшее в ней всколыхнулось, когда он заговорил о ее единственной подруге, и среди серой, взбитой в пену грязи, скопившейся в ее душе за последние месяцы, принесшие ей разочарований больше, чем некоторым достается за всю жизнь, забились возмущенным протестом мысли о Кристине. О Кристине, которая так и не свернула со своего пути, который вел ее прямо к графской короне, и посмела гордо отвернуться там, где сама она добровольно и с радостью отдалась в рабство. Даже здесь Кристина сумела показать, насколько несоизмеримо выше и сильнее малышки Мэг, которая всегда была второй. Но… есть еще Робер, который все переменит. Который не увлекся Кристиной. И который нашептывал ей что-то странное, волнующее и восхитительное, как будто оживали для нее страницы старинных сказок, где переодетые бедняками принцы всегда женятся на юных чистосердечных пастушках, пусть без гроша за душой, но добрых и благонравных. И он пел хвалебную песнь ее красоте… Никто еще не говорил ей таких слов. Хорошенькая малышка, говорили ей. И норовили шутя ущипнуть за щечку, как будто ей было десять лет.

– Должен рассказать вам кое-что, прекрасная Магдалина.

Она вздрогнула, потому что тон его не обещал ей добрых вестей, а напротив, молил у нее крепиться и достойно встретить испытание…

– Что? – выдохнула она с дрожью. Но подумала отчего-то, что речь пойдет вновь о Кристине. И ошиблась.

– Ваша мать… - начал он осторожно и остановился, будто опасаясь, что она упадет без чувств.

– Что с моей мамой? – вскрикнула Мэг, сразу же стряхнув с себя сладкое опьянение, в которое впала от прикосновения его рук.

– Ее арестовали.

– Но… Он все-таки сделал это! - вскрик ее был полон ярости и протеста. - Месье Жювиль! Но я ведь сделала все, что он велел! Я не виновата, что вот так… что со мной так вышло. Он должен понимать! Зачем? За что!

– Я отговаривал его… Но вы не подавали о себе вестей, и он решил, что вы отказываетесь от своих обещаний, - спокойно объяснил ей Робер. Мэг высвободилась, почти оттолкнув его, пряча лицо в ладони, чтобы скрыть хлынувшие слезы. Если б только она больше думала о маме, чем об этом мужчине, который сейчас сидел рядом с ней… ничего этого бы не случилось. Раскаяние углубляло ее отчаяние.

– О… о боже. Мама… - жалобно скулила она, словно раненый, застрявший в стальных челюстях капкана зверек. Робер терпеливо пережидал всплеск горя.

– Не волнуйтесь, дорогая Магдалина. Ничего непоправимого пока не случилось.

– Но мама… я должна увидеть ее. Объяснить ей все.

– Зачем? Милая моя, нужно не объяснять ей, как это вышло – поверьте, ей это сейчас все равно, а вытащить ее из тюрьмы, - серьезно заметил Робер, отводя ее руки и приподнимая двумя пальцами заплаканное личико за подбородок.

– Но как? – всхлипнув, спросила Мэг. И где была та сильная Магдалина, которой она так гордилась? Ушла, должно быть, проникнувшись отвращением к своей плаксе-тезке… Мягкий голос Робера звучал нежно и успокаивающе, и она невольно тянулась к нему, доверчиво ожидая, что он придумает для нее выход. На то ведь и мужчины… чтобы знать толк в хитростях шахматных партий, которые разыгрывают между собой, чтобы вести, защищать и направлять таких, как она. Разве не так ее учили? Только мама отчего-то никогда не ждала, что кто-то возьмет на себя ее заботы. Но то мама… она особенная. Между тем Робер, казалось, точно знал, что нужно делать.

– Думаю, - сказал он, - лучше всего умерить гнев месье Жювиля- вручив ему то, что он ищет с таким азартом.

Глаза Мэг вспыхнули надеждой.

– Призрака? О боже, конечно, Призрака! Пусть, пусть он забирает его!

– Магдалина? – удивленно переспросил Робер, решив, что переживания совсем лишили ее разума, и она начинает заговариваться.

– Я… нет, я не сошла с ума! Он вернется, он еще вернется. Призрак! Сюда! Я не знаю, когда это случится, но он придет еще! Пусть ваш комиссар забирает его - мне нет дела - пусть он делает с ним, что захочет, только пусть оставит в покое мою маму! Пусть он отпустит мою маму! Скажите ему!

– Шшш, дорогая… Не нужно кричать. Ну-ка объясните мне толком. Этот Призрак был здесь? Зачем?

– Я не знаю… Они были здесь. Мадемуазель Оллис говорила, что они тут гостят… Но я - я не знаю. Но он захочет забрать ребенка. Если будет жив.

– Магдалина, - мягко остановил он ее.

Мэг облизала губы, пытаясь принудить себя успокоиться, и говорить по порядку, а не невнятным сбивчивым потоком обрывочных фраз, лишенных начала и конца.

– Я сейчас объясню, - она вздохнула, прикрыв ненадолго глаза, отдыхая и приводя в порядок мысли. Надежда не была потеряна. Ей еще было что продать в обмен на свободу своей матери. Как бы это не называлось… Предательством? Что ж, даже если так, не первым в ее жизни и наверное не последним. – Он был здесь, - произнесла она почти спокойно. – Он – Призрак Опера Популер. Тот самый. Право же, я не знаю, как он попал в этот дом. Думаю, об этом нужно спросить месье Дантса. Вчера он ушел. К сожалению. Иначе бы – клянусь всеми святыми – я сама бы, своими руками, сейчас же связала бы его и позвала жандармов. И не было бы такой силы, которая сумела помешать мне. Как бы он ни был силен. Но вчера пропала мадемуазель Шарлиз. Не спрашивайте меня, что означает «пропала». Пропала и все. Я ничего об этом не знаю. Призрак ищет ее… Но он вернется за этим мальчиком. Это ее сын. Или его. Я не знаю.

– А кто ему пропавшая мадемуазель? – поинтересовался Робер, который молча выслушивал ее объяснения с ощущениями старателя, раскопавшего золотую жилу. Оставалось только не сглупить и правильно распорядиться найденным сокровищем.

Мэг ответила беспомощным пожатием плеч, слабо вздрогнувших под тонким батистом сорочки – но она больше не думала о запретном, она думала о своей матери, и к ее горлу подступала желчь. Ее мама, ее аккуратная, подтянутая мама, которая не знала, что такое несвежий воротничок и которая даже не помыслила бы лечь спать, не проведя триста раз гребнем по волосам, хоть и седеющим, но по-прежнему густым и длинным – ее мама в тюрьме. Как какая-то воровка или мошенница. И все из-за того, что ее дочь струсила перед Призраком. Из-за того, что она была легкомысленной пустой девчонкой, с головой, забитой лишь собственными сердечными делами. А ее мама в тюрьме, где на самом деле место совсем другому человеку. И видит бог, она восстановит справедливость. И не станет играть в благородство, как этот доктор. Призраку нет веры. А рыжей Шарлиз следовало найти себе защитника, не запятнанного чужой кровью. Тем более, она знала. Знала и закрывала глаза. Поделом и ей.

– Она сказала, что родня ему. Но мне кажется, она солгала, - задумчиво произнесла Мэг. – Она слишком искренне защищает его для дальней родни. И слишком… обыкновенная для родни близкой.

– Вы считаете, Магдалина, что у такого пугала непременно все родичи должны быть безобразны, как семейка троллей? Может быть, он единственная в своем роде ошибка природы? – она уловила легкий флер иронии в его голосе, как у взрослого, который терпеливо выслушивает серьезные, но оторванные от жизни рассуждения наивного ребенка. Ее губы задрожали от обиды и стремления доказать свою правоту.

– Я не знаю. Мне кажется – такого не может быть. Мне кажется, у него вообще не может быть никакой семьи. И он вообще не мог быть рожден обыкновенной женщиной. Кто мог бы родить такое и не сойти с ума? Это демон, рожденный из пламени и пепла. Чудовище, которое проникло в мир из ада, чтобы очернить его и испортить все, что было прекрасно и дарило радость.

– Может быть, как раз заколдованный принц?

– Нет, - твердо отрезала она, кажется, удивив своего собеседника, чьи брови насмешливо приподнялись, как будто ее горячность несказанно позабавила его. Робер легко коснулся ее волос, так бережно, как будто каждая золотая нить на ее голове стоила целое состояние.

– Сердитый ангел, - проговорил Робер с улыбкой. – Вы прелестный маленький сердитый ангел, Магдалина.

– Что вы будете делать? – не отзываясь на его ласку, спросила Мэг с тревогой, и он сразу опустил руку, размышляя над тем, что не исключено - прав был комиссар, раз ему все сложнее становится подчинять своей власти едва расцветших семнадцатилетних девиц. Или семнадцатилетние девушки нынче не те, что прежде? Если почтенная матушка ей важнее, чем возлюбленный? В куклы ей еще играть, этой малышке Магдалине…

– Не волнуйтесь, моя милая, - проговорил он вслух, взвешивая мысленно, стоит ли тратить силы на завоевание этой капризной девочки, тогда как его ждало Ватерлоо более захватывающее, и главное, гораздо более прибыльное. - Я все устрою.

– Вы скажете комиссару? Пусть они… караулят Призрака. Чтобы он наконец освободил нас. Пусть комиссар скажет, чего он еще хочет от меня, только пусть он отпустит маму домой. Вы скажете?

– Скажу, дорогая Магдалина, скажу.

Все-таки два поражения подряд, в течение каких-то пары дней, это слишком много. Чувствуя себя задетым и начав даже сомневаться в своей профессиональной состоятельности, Робер усилием воли изжил из голоса всякую насмешку.

– Когда ваша мама вернется домой, вы ведь позволите мне бывать у вас, Магдалина?

– У нас дома? – испуганно переспросила Мэг, представив себе лицо своей матери, если к ней зачастит такой гость… О, она всего один раз подожмет губы, строго оглядывая его с головы до ног, будто спрашивая, в своем ли он уме, что пришел сюда, и больше он никогда не решится ступить к ним на порог. «Это неприлично, Мэг. И думать забудь», - безапелляционно отрежет она, и на том окончится вся сказка о прекрасном принце, избравшего своей возлюбленной бедную танцовщицу. Бывшую танцовщицу. – Б-боюсь, мама… она… строгих правил и будет… немного предвзята, - пробормотала она потупившись.

– А если я прежде попрошу у нее вашей руки? Тогда мне можно будет бывать у вас?

Только несколько бессвязных гласных вырвались у нее - единственное выражение ее потрясения и восторга, но она не сумела выговорить ни единого слова. Будь он ее сверстником и равным ей, она взвизгнула бы исо смехом бросилась ему на шею. А так – она не решалась. Это было даже слишком много… Больше, чем она просила. Все равно, что ей предложили бы звезду с неба – как ни поражает воображение, но как дальше быть с таким удивительным подарком она бы не знала.

– Магдалина… Может быть, вы сами вовсе не хотели бы этого? Может быть, я ошибся в вас? Мне показалось, что я встретил чистую, преданную, родственную мне душу, душу, способную на понимание, способную смотреть в самую глубь сердца и видеть там истину, недоступную для других. Я заблуждался? Что вы сами сказали бы мне, да или нет?

– Да, - вскрикнула она, испугавшись, что промедление и колебания лишат ее такого чудесного дара. – Да! - Даже Кристина с ее титулом виконтессы может захлебнуться завистью, ведь ее Рауль рядом с этим сногсшибательным красавцем всего только приземистый круглолицый мальчишка. Если кто и обернется завистливо им вслед, когда они войдут с Раулем в церковь, то разве что перешептываясь друг с другом о размере его состояния. А вот когда состоится ее венчание, весь город затаит дыхание, поражаясь, какая невероятно красивая пара вышла из жениха и невесты… Лишь бы она сумела дойти до церкви сама… Впрочем, если он донесет ее на руках, то это будет еще более красиво и романтично. «Какой любящий жених», - скажут они все, мечтая оказаться на ее месте и отдавая дань восхищения красоте и обаянию Магдалины де Шатильон, или как ее потом будут звать?

– Ну вот, глупышка, - чуть слышно пробормотал Робер, обнимая ее. Оставалось всего несколько штрихов, чтобы утвердить свою власть. Несколько последних мазков художника, прежде чем подставить свою подпись в углу картины и готовой отправить ее в галерею. Последний аккорд, маленькое безумство, чтобы Магдалине Жири было о чем вспомнить, когда она дряхлой старушкой будет готовиться к отходу в иной мир, благословляя многочисленных внуков, к которым он – дай бог – не будет иметь никакого отношения.

Но ему решительно не везло в любви. Пожалуй, - подумалось Роберу, когда он косо взглянул на вошедшего и тут же вспыхнувшего от гнева хозяина дома, который каким-то часом раньше открывал ему дверь, – настало-таки время посетить какое-нибудь игральное заведение и испытать удачу. И пусть только судьба не позволит ему выиграть капиталец, достаточный, чтобы утешить за преследующие его неудачи на поприще, где он всегда раньше срывал банк.

– Что тут происходит? – спросил Дантс срывающимся от праведного возмущения голосом. Мэг, страшно покраснев, так чтодажешея ее стала розовой, оправила обнажившую плечи сорочку.

– Ничего особенного, - с вкрадчивой мягкостью проговорил Робер, чувствуя себя героем водевиля, но не подавая виду, как сильно раздосадовало его нежданное вторжение. – А вы могли бы и стучать, друг мой. Тогда вы не увидите то, что не предназначено для ваших глаз.

– Я у себя дома, - резко сказал Дантс. – И эта девушка моя пациентка. Когда она покинет мой дом, вы будете вольны делать за закрытой дверью, что заблагорассудится. А до тех пор, вы, _друг мой_ – убирайтесь вон.

– Он мой жених, - неуверенно пробормотала Мэг, смущаясь и вопрошающе поглядывая на Робера – подтвердит ли он ее слова, которые звучали слишком сказочно, чтобы она с уверенностью их произносила.

– Мадемуазель, пусть ваши родители, или опекуны – мне неизвестно, кто занимается вашим воспитанием – пришлют за вами коляску, и у себя дома принимайте любых гостей в том виде, в каком принято в вашей семье. В моем же доме – будьте добры соблюдать приличия. Месье, говорите «до свидания» юной мадемуазель. Визит окончен.

От обиды у Мэг сжалось горло – ее за одно мгновение превратили из невесты Робера де Шатильона, красавицы Магдалины, немного ветреной, но безусловно очаровательной, в пансионерку, одетую в платьице с глухим воротом, которую отпустили домой на каникулы под присмотр маменьки с папенькой, не позволяющих неразумному дитятку ступить и шагу.

– Ничего, Магдалина, я еще вернусь, - Робер напоследок многозначительно глянул на нее, напоминая об их недавнем уговоре, и Мэг содрогнулась, на мгновение поддавшись страху – ее волей вокруг нее скоро развернется настоящая битва. Призрак Оперы ведь дорого продаст свою жизнь и свободу…

–

–

– Не забывайте переставлять ноги.

– Не забываю.

– И смотреть под них тоже, Неш.

– Оставьте меня в покое.

– Это самое сокровенное мое желание. Но пока невыполнимое.

– Вы же видите, никакой Анны здесь нет и не было.

– Тем не менее, она оставила именно этот адрес.

– Она шутница.

– Что ж, ее шутка удалась!

Вспугнув стайку летучих мышей, нашедших мирное пристанище в темном полуподвале с заколоченными окнами, Эрик остановился, с мрачным предупреждением глянув на норовившего поотстать Неша. Неплохо было бы взять его на поводок, как какого-нибудь из его любимцев-псов, потому что барон мечтал лишь об одном – застать своего спутника врасплох и сбежать. Впрочем, его можно было понять,если поставить себя на его место... А кому бы понравилась прогулка по пыльным развалинам в компании безликого привидения, вооруженного и настроенного далеко не дружелюбно?

– Вы уверены, что не знаете, на что намекала ваша приятельница, оставив в качестве своего обиталища адрес этих вот руин? – кажется, он уже спрашивал Неша об этом. И получал неизменное «не знаю» в ответ. Но спрашивал снова и снова, вслушиваясь в слова, вглядываясь в бегающие глаза, ища признаков лжи и пытаясь прочесть мысли. Барон был хорошим актером. Или и правда ничего не знал. Как ни старался Эрик поймать затаившуюся между слов истину, та неизменно успевала вспорхнуть, оставив после себя только одинокое хвостовое перо – жестокую насмешку над попытками посадить ее в клетку. По указанному в визитной карточке адресу в отдалении от жилых кварталов, почти скрытые от любопытных взоров углом глухой кладбищенской стены, располагались недостроенные руины, назначение которых трудно было теперь уже опознать. Может быть, храм, а может, замок какого-то внезапно разорившегося богача. Стройка, должно быть, была заморожена в самом разгаре, и опутанные прогнившими лесами стены, замшелые и покосившиеся, не вызывали доверия ни к прочности конструкции, ни к здравому смыслу архитекторов. Крыши не было, а на относительно законченном нижнем этаже мирно уживались толпища крыс и откормленные, привыкшие к раздолью летучие мыши. Покинутое, нежилое и мрачное место. Оно чем-то напоминало катакомбы под Оперой, за исключением конечно тех пары пещер, которые он благоустроил под свое жилище, так что там было почти уютно. Только холодно, пусто и сыро. И еще тоскливо, как в могильном склепе. Сколько бы свечей ни зажигал, он все равно не мог до конца разогнать мрак. Сколько бы ни украшал свой дом багрянцем и позолотой, он так и не стал теплым. С тем же успехом он мог бы облечь его в синий и мертвенно-зеленый. Слишком въелась в его стены сырость, чтобы ее можно было так легко обмануть. Пожалуй, ему больше не хотелось вернуться туда. Отвык, наверное. Это не был больше его дом…

Половицы уныло скрипели под его шагами, угрожая в любую минуту обвалиться. Что можно было найти здесь, и ради чего было рисковать переломать себе ребра, лазая по лесам и ступая по оголенным перекрытиям между этажами, которые скрипели и стонали под ногами? Эрик не знал что. Пару сокрытых от посторонних, как в его подземельях, комнат, - убранных, освещенных и обжитых, где с нетерпением поджидает их радушная хозяйка, милейшая женщина Анна де Морано? Эрик понимал, что развалины останутся развалинами, сколько бы он не обследовал их темные закоулки. Но отчего-то же Анна позвала его сюда? Именно сюда? Просто издевалась? Вполне может быть… И даже вероятнее всего.

– Думаю, мадам Морано не хотела сказать ничего сверх того, что такое вот случится с каждым, кто полезет не в свое дело. Развалины, - с угрюмым сарказмом произнес барон де Неш, подозрительно оглядывая сквозные трещины в стенах.

Эрик не отвечая оторвал несколько досок, открывая себе обзор, и из лишенной стекол дыры окна в помещение влился поток яркого дневного света. Кроме паутины по углам, густой, как восточная чадра, ничего нового ему не открылось. Пусто. Заброшено. И поросший сорняками двор, который виднелся из окна, такой же унылый – заваленный строительным мусором и битым кирпичом. Мебели не было, и он присел на край подоконника, угрюмо изучая барона взглядом и безуспешно размышляя над тем, что еще за сведения можно извлечь из этого человека, прежде чем распрощаться с ним – так или иначе. Он не решил еще, что сделает с Нешем, когда он отыграет свою роль, но постоянно таскать его за собой следом, связывая себе руки, тоже не годилось. Все равно что сунуть в карман змею и полагать себя в безопасности.

Отдых продлился недолго. Оставалась еще необследованная и наиболее шаткая часть строения, где ходить без страховочного троса решился бы разве что циркач-акробат. И еще Эрик. Но только потому, что его чувство самосохранения отказалось от него, предоставив ему делать со своей жизнью все, что ему заблагорассудится.

– Идите вперед, – распорядился он, глянув на своего приунывшего пленника.

– Разве вам еще не очевидно, что эта женщина подшутила над вами?

– Идите! - повелительно крикнул Эрик, не желая оставлять врага за спиной… Тот неохотно подчинился приказу. Прогнившие половицы душераздирающе заскрипели под его шагами, когда он держась стен и трепеща, как идущий на заклание барашек,шагнул в полумрак коридора. В дверном проеме – лишенном самой двери – он заколебался было, но между лопаток его уперся пистолет, подсказав ему, что с человеком, который не выпускализ рук оружжия, лучше не связываться, по крайней мере сейчас – уж точно.

– Кстати, что вы сделали с мадемуазель Дюваль? – вспомнил Эрик о почившей невесте Франца Дантса. Могла ли Анна приложить руку и к этому злодейству? Может быть, да, а может и нет…

Барон, обернувшись, пробубнил невразумительное междометие.

– Неш! – голос Эрика лязгнул металлом. Тот поморщился и вздохнул.

– Мадемуазель Дюваль оказывала неоценимую помощь в заведении св.Женевьевы, и я сожалею о несчастном случае, который забрал ее жизнь, - холодно отчитался перед ним барон.

– Это официальная версия. Мне она известна без вас.

Барон, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, переступил с ноги на ногу и с надеждой покосился на каменные ступени лестницы, ведущей вниз. Но зловещий облик в чем-то имел свои преимущества… Неш не рискнул удирать.

– Мне неизвестно, каким образом произошел несчастный случай, если вы об этом, - проговорил барон.

– Об этом. И мне думается, вы лжете.

– Я непричастен к нему и думайте, что хотите. Я и о кончине мадемуазель узнал из некролога в газете. Я, знаете ли, оставил дела больницы.

Эрик помолчал, пытаясь нащупать нить расспросов, которая не вела бы в тупик.

– А что вы скажете о мадам Прево, о ней вы также ничего не знаете?

– Только то, что она без вести пропала. Или погибла.

– Не слишком ли многие гибнут в том заведении, патроном которого были вы?

– Возможно и слишком. Но я-то чем виноват, - возразил барон, пожимая плечами.

– Уж об этой-то истории вы должны быть осведомлены.

– Не более других.

– Мадам Прево ведь тоже промышляла шпионажем, как и вы? – прямо спросил Эрик. Барон изменился в лице.

– Хм…

– Неш!

– Она работала на французскую тайную полицию, - процедил тот сквозь зубы.

Эрику до смерти надоела вся эта история, и он не испытывал ни малейшего азарта, распутывая змеиный клубок обмана и предательств. Все, чего он хотел, это получить возможность забрать из Парижа небезразличных ему людей, уехать и попытаться как-то жить. Он и сам не знал еще как. И не знал, сможет ли. Но назло судьбе, назло своему проклятию и назло всем, кто вычеркнул его из списков людей, превратив в живое исчадие ада на потеху толпе – он обязан был попытаться. Еще один раз. В который уже? В любом случае в последний. А будет ли при этом французский король зваться Наполеон или Вильгельм – разве не безразлично? Да какая разница, кто? Ни тот, ни другой не прониклись бы судьбой человека, который попусту прожигал свой несомненный талант, истратив все силы на борьбу с отвергшим его человечеством. А значит – и ему незачем забивать себе голову, кто из них займет трон. Ему не будет хорошо ни при одном монархе, ни при другом. Потому что ему по определению не может быть хорошо. Нигде. Никогда. Выбор не между плохо и хорошо. Только между плохо и невыносимо плохо…

– Вы ведь не случайно оказались патроном той больницы? – спросил он, с усилием отгоняя мрачные мысли и сосредоточившись на скудных ответах барона.

– Мне поручили установить за мадам Прево слежку, под благовидным предлогом. Богатый филантроп, что может быть лучше?

– И ваша слежка удалась?

– Наоборот, она проследила мои связи гораздо скорее, чем я прояснил ситуацию с… с… - заикнувшись, барон прикусил язык.

– С теми бумагами, из-за которых уже Париж завален мертвецами? – легко продолжил за него Эрик.

– Мда. Да. Так и есть.

– И мадам Прево выяснила, что вы занимаетесь шпионажем в пользу Пруссии? Что дальше?

– Ничего. Она принялась шантажировать меня, требуя стать двойным агентом. Доложить о том, что моя легенда распалась, было невозможно. Это означало провал, а провал означает… устранение неудачника.

– Вы признаете себя неудачником?

– Иногда разумней признать, что проиграл, чем упираться, выставляя себя еще большим ослом, - неожиданно разумно заметил барон. Эрик негромко хмыкнул, соглашаясь.

– Вы согласились на условия мадам Прево? – продолжил он расспросы.

– Я ей пообещал.

– И? – поощрил его Эрик.

– И. Она представляла для меня угрозу, но я не мог избавиться от нее. От этой женщины, живой, можно быть прощупать слишком много ниточек к высшим чинам французского военного ведомства. Она вхожа в кабинет Лабефа. У нее повсюду связи. От мертвой Прево никакого проку, все свои тайны она бы забрала с собой.

– Вы устранили ее чужими руками?

– Ммм… у меня тоже есть некоторые связи, - уклончиво заметил Неш.

– Но она оказалась шустрее?

– Ее предупредили. Она как паучиха… все узнает раньше всех. И принимает меры

– Почему она не забрала эти проклятые бумаги, спасаясь от ваших убийц?

– Хотел бы я сам это знать. Полагаю, она раздумала честно служить государственным интересам, ограничиваясь сухой корочкой, которую ей бросали за труды. Эти бумаги стоили целое состояние. Тогда. Если б они попали в руки французов, было бы не избежать войны, немедленной войны. Нам нужно было время на подготовку. Война ранней весной была против всех планов Бисмарка. Это было бы бессмысленно – начинать войну, находясь в равном положении с противником. Весь смысл был застать врасплох, будучи втрое сильнее и осведомленным обо всех его слабостях…

У Эрика возникало стойкое ощущение, что внезапно разговорившийся барон заговаривает ему зубы… Он подозрительно огляделся кругом, но ничего нового не обнаружил, тем не менее приказав себе быть начеку, что было трудно – усталость сказывалась все больше. Все-таки, он был не совсем призрак, чтобы обходиться без отдыха и сна. Хотелось бы ему быть по-настоящему невидимым и бестелесным эфирным существом. Так было бы проще, гораздо проще. Был бы он честным Ангелом музыки, не подверженным никаким земным страстям. И не было бы ничего этого, не было…

Мысли, беспокойно шурша, расползались во все стороны, как выловленные в пруду раки. Слишком много было вероятностей, о которых он не знал ничего… Знала ли та чертова тетушка, которая завлекла племянницу в горнило ада, Анну де Морано? Могла ли найти ее? Можно ли разыскать ее саму? Множились вопросы. И не было ответов, которые позволили бы ему начать новый виток поисков.

Может быть, конечно, Анна покажется сама, когда прочитает письмо, оставленное для нее в тайнике. Может быть. Но, как сказал ее враг барон – она прочитает его, когда захочет. И если захочет. Вдруг уже будет время только для мести. А как она ни сладка… это всего лишь краткое послесловие к финалу. Эпилог, после которого не будет ничего…

– И мадам Прево, даже оставшись без бумаг, не посчитала нужным никого оповещать о надвигающейся опасности? – устало спросил Эрик у неохотно тащившегося впереди Неша, которому он предоставил испытывать удачу, выбирая безопасный путь. Даже и сам он уже почти не смотрел по сторонам. Руины. Просто руины. И ничего больше…

Коварной красавицы Анны де Морано здесь никогда не было. Никаких следов присутствия женщины – ни оброненных пудрениц, ни сладковатого запаха ландыша или сирени, ни зацепившихся за заусеницы досок длинных черных волосков. Ничего странного кругом. Сор, пыль и мышиный помет, вот и все.

– Так что мадам Прево? – повторил он.

– Не знаю. Выходит, не посчитала. Остается предполагать, что она собиралась выгодно продать те злополучные выкраденные ею письма, а вот кому? Той либо другой стороне, на ее вкус. Или обеим сторонам сразу. Я-то был уверен, что она забрала бумаги с собой. Но вероятно, она не чувствовала себя в безопасности. Или с ней был кто-то, кому она не доверяла. И мадам перехитрила саму себя. Бумаги вернулись к хозяевам. Совершенно бесплатно.

– Я могу легко восстановить их, - проговорил Эрик просто из духа противоречия.

– Кто станет вас слушать? Да и пока еще вы добьетесь аудиенции… время будет работать против вас. А даже если случится чудо и вас выслушают… как вы объясните, откуда вам известны наши тайны? Как будете отмываться от обвинения в соучастии шпионажу? И главное – где ваши доказательства, а? А доказательства едут в Пруссию, где успокоят нечистую совесть одного очень высокопоставленного человека…

Кажется, он опять отвлекся. Чтобы интересоваться политикой, нужно хотя бы быть членом общества и одним из толпы. Он таковым не был, никогда, ни раньше, ни теперь… Пропуская мимо ушей все, что никак не могло касаться его собственных забот, Эрик почти совсем выпустил барона из виду. А тот говорил, говорил, говорил… Долго, скучно, упоминая неинтересные ему подробности и людей, которых он не знал и не желал знать. Слишком много и слишком откровенно, упоминая все больше и больше имен…

«Неш уверен, что все, что он расскажет сейчас, будет навсегда похоронено здесь», - осознал он как раз в ту минуту, когда барон, почуяв в своем утомленном спутнике слабину рассеянности, приостановился и одним резким движением толкнул его плечом прямо туда, где в разобранном полу зияла дыра, сквозь которую проглядывал нижний этаж…

Вовремя осознал, и только это спасло ему жизнь.


	42. Глава 42

42. Глава 42.

Похоже было, что затеянная Анной партия в триктрак доставляет ей огромное удовольствие, сравнимое разве что с самоощущениями бравого генерала, проводящего смотр своих вышколенных и неизменно победоносных войск накануне решающего сражения. Гордость и самодовольство так и сияли на ее породистом удлиненном лице, да так явно, что Шарлиз только и мечтала запустить в нее чем-то то тяжелым и еще желательно мокрым и грязным, чтобы она наконец прекратила радоваться жизни столь откровенно.

«Как мало ей нужно для счастья», - мрачно думала Шарлиз, бросая на столик перед собой костяной кубик и готовясь снова проиграть. То ли удача отвернулась, то ли она не могла сосредоточиться на пустом развлечении, в то время как на небесах вершилась ее судьба - и вершилась, похоже, таким же случайным бросанием костей на стол. Звонкий стук падающего кубика гремел для нее набатом страшного суда. Один – показал он, задиристо подпрыгивая на полированной поверхности и подмигивая ей одинокой эмалевой точечкой на белой поверхности из гладкой слоновой кости. Что - один, хотелось бы знать? Один день? Один час? Что пророчил кубик для Шарлиз Оллис? Что, кроме проигрыша в бессмысленную игру? Бессмысленную - потому что обреченному не пристало тратить последние часы так бездарно… Стоило бы подумать о душе, вспомнить свою жизнь, прочитать молитву, исповедаться в прегрешениях – хотя бы наедине со Всевышним. Но, оказывается, это было так сложно… Ни одной благочестивой мысли нельзя было удержать в голове, в нее без спросу лезли одни только проклятия и беззвучные стоны паники и отчаяния.

Выигрывая, Анна хлопала и смеялась, как будто на кон было поставлено целое состояние, и она вмиг разбогатела, а не всего лишь получила сомнительное моральное удовлетворение от победы над нервничающим и неспособным сконцентрироваться противником. Ее не терпящая будничной скуки натура требовала новых впечатлений, и это было единственное, на что Шарлиз возлагала надежды – на нетерпеливый азарт рвущегося с поводка щенка, с каким Анна принималась за любое новое начинание. Она зорко следила за женщиной, которая сторожила ее – не менее зорко, чем та в свою очередь приглядывала за ней. Втайне Шарлиз надеялась, что случится чудо, и к ней вернется та недалекая капризница, в обличье которой Анна де Морано впервые явилась знакомиться с обитателями подозрительного дома, полностью убедив их в своей глупости и безобидности. Но надежды были тщетны… Анна была слишком хорошей актрисой. И сегодня она играла перед ней добродушную хозяйку дома, принимающую слегка обременительную, но славную гостью, которую приличия требовали поить чаем и развлекать. На самом же деле изнывала от безделья она сама. У Шарлиз-то было о чем подумать и без того, чтобы воображать себя скучающей в светской гостиной. Если б только она могла сбежать… Но как? Анна не спускала с нее глаз. Шарлиз была ее счастливым лотерейным билетом, и она не собиралась упустить ее.

С виду она была сама любезность. Не говорила, а пела, и умудренную горьким опытом последних недель Шарлиз посещало подозрение, что Анна искренне полагает, что ей еще найдется, чем поживиться. Уж не думала ли она, что ее пленница является обладательницей парочки страшных тайн, которые охотно выдаст ей, расслабившись от вольготной жизни на всем готовом и с развлечениями в виде карт и триктрака? Сомнительно, конечно, что эта женщина так наивна. Оставалось предполагать, что таков уж ее характер – добродушный, как у ребенка, обрывающего стрекозам крылья – не по злобе, а из чистого, ничем не замутненного любопытства, да еще желания украсить свою коллекцию сокровищ красивой серебристо-радужной сеточкой. Иногда Анна казалась такой нормальной, что так и подмывало попытаться воззвать к ее милосердию. Разум подсказывал, что это бесполезно, да и не сломался еще внутренний стержень, чтобы она стала униженно умолять о чем-то эту самоуверенную особу. Быть может, все еще впереди? Быть может, когда рок подкрадется к ней совсем близко, и она ощутит холодную костлявую руку на своем плече - тогда?

Шарлиз даже не знала, что лучше - твердить, что она невинная жертва, или набивать себе цену, намекая на некие секреты, которыми вполне возможно, при благоприятном положении звезд, она с кем-нибудь и поделится. Потому – больше молчала, предоставив болтать Анне, которая обладала даром говорить ни о чем, обтекаемо, беспредметно, зато весьма эмоционально. Полезной информации в ее трескотне не было ни на грош – Анна умело обходила острые углы. Зато ей можно было отвечать кивками или вдумчивым цоканьем языка, выражающим от случая к случаю то удивление, то восхищение, то интерес, продолжая между тем думать о своем.

– Милочка, вы так рассеянны, - хихикнула Анна, теребя костяной кубик – то подбрасывая его на ладони, то катая по столу. Правда в ее веселый голос врывались нотки досады, и она скривила знакомую уже Шарлиз капризную гримаску, выпятив подкрашенную кармином нижнюю губу. – Так неинтересно играть, если вы совсем не смотрите… Я теперь сделаю вот так… и выиграю. Шестой раз подряд, между прочим.

Шарлиз глянула на доску, и изобразила кривую виноватую улыбку, затронувшую только один уголок рта. Анна неизменно выигрывала. Впрочем, не ее ведь собирались продать за большие деньги в качестве таинственной и хитроумной интриганки…

– Попробую сосредоточиться, - пообещала она, решив на всякий случай с коварной черноглазой красоткой лишний раз не ссориться. Кто знает, как все дальше обернется.

Кто знает, кто знает… слишком часто она повторяла эти слова, символ бессилия и неизвестности. И будет ли вообще это дальше? Или вчера плавно перетечет в никогда? Шарлиз тоскливо вздохнула. Если бы только можно было вернуться назад… она просто бросила бы записку, которую ей принесли из больницы Св. Женевьевы, в камин. И все. Такой простой маленький шаг. И ничего бы не было…

Подумать только, еще какой-то месяц или два назад у нее ведь все было. Разве она не была вполне счастлива и довольна? Может быть, тогда ей так и не казалось, но только потому, что была молодой и глупой. Но теперь – теперь она поражалась тому, что не плясала от восторга и радости жизни. У нее был дом, свой собственный, пусть и ветхий; была работа, которая давала средства к скромному, но и не голодному существованию. Была семья, пусть и в не совсем привычном понимании этого слова. Разве мало? Если б можно было вернуться туда, она ни о чем больше бы не попросила. Если бы…

– Шарли-из! Вы опять проиграли, моя дорогая.

Анна… Не даст покою, вцепилась бульдожьей хваткой и не позволит даже провести спокойно отведенные ей… дни. Или часы. Ее звонкий, брызжущий энергией голос настойчиво терзал слух и казался Шарлиз на редкость визгливым и противным, хотя на самом деле был вполне приятного тембра и должно быть для многих звучал сладчайшей райской музыкой, в особенности для тех, кого Анна желала очаровать.

– Нет, милочка, так играть это уж никакого удовольствия, – протянула она, с осуждением глянув на свою соперницу, как избалованный ребенок на взрослого, отказавшегося поддержать игру, ссылаясь на какие-то непонятные «дела». – В другой раз попробуем расшевелить вас, поиграем на что-нибудь существенное… хм, денег у вас нет… это жаль, конечно, ну да мы сыграем на желание. Проиграете снова – будете петь мне песни, танцевать и декламировать стихи!

Хорошо хоть, не написать ораторию и не построить за ночь сказочный дворец, - уныло подумалось Шарлиз… Анна продолжала ворчать, складывая фишки для игры обратно в шкатулку.

– Иначе я тут с вами, милочка, с ума сойду. Хуже, чем на необитаемом острове. И то у мсье Робинзона Пятница был товарищ повеселее, чем вы, хоть и черный, как котел.

Шарлиз тоже предпочла бы в наперсники скорее Пятницу, чем Анну де Морано, и подавила горький вздох, чтобы не вводить свою капризную тюремщицу во искушение разразиться новым потоком упреков, принявшись размышлять о побеге. И еще о том… как далеко сумеет она зайти, спасая свою жизнь? И если Анна стоит на пути между ней и свободой… сможет ли она лишить ее жизни, представься вдруг такой случай?

Да или нет - Шарлиз так и не дала себе ответа.

–

Падение с ощутимой высоты оглушило Эрика, хотя все могло быть и хуже. Мог бы и убиться насмерть, но ему повезло, если, конечно, везением можно считать полет, который вполне мог оказаться для него последним. Но в решающую секунду его пальцы с первобытной силой, рожденной ненавистью и неодолимой жаждой жизни, упорно теплившейся в его душе, несмотря на все выстраданное и пережитое, впились в затрещавший рвущимися нитками ворот Неша, утаскивая его в пролом вслед за собой. Равновесие Эрик все-таки потерял, несмотря на всю кошачью изворотливость, с которой он так легко передвигался по колосникам Оперы – тяжесть чужого сопротивляющегося тела не дала ему вовремя выпрямиться, и он полетел вниз, сопровождаемый долгим воплем ужаса, который издал барон, когда ноги его лишились опоры и ступили на воздух, любезно расступившийся перед ним, раскрывая свои трепетные объятия. Барон забился в его руках, как обезумевший зверь, вырываясь, и царапаясь, и по-дикарски подвывая от страха, но не сумел избавиться от железной хватки. Они упали вместе, так и не расцепив удушающих объятий, пока удар о твердую поверхность пола не вышиб дыхание и перед глазами не заплясали цветные круги. Сознание на время померкло, а земля и небо переплелись и смешались в единую, все ускоряющую свой бег карусель. И все-таки – повезло. Все-таки стоит поблагодарить судьбу, что успел подготовить свое тело к удару и не расшибиться так, чтобы до конца жизни его перевозили в инвалидном кресле… Ха! Кто? Богадельню для призраков еще, кажется, не открыли. Кто это, интересно, стал бы возить прижизненный гроб с безобразной развалиной? С этой самоуничижительной мыслью он окончательно пришел в себя и со свистом втянул в себя воздух, которого казалось в легких не осталось ни единого наперстка… Попытался приподняться на локте, но рука отказалась двигаться, огрев его кнутом резкой боли - вывихнул, кажется, а может даже и сломал. Но пенять на судьбу он не стал… всего только плечо - на фоне всех происшедших несчастий это было самым малым и ничтожным и не стоило его проклятий. Картинки перед глазами мелькали с калейдоскопической быстротой. Только что он пытался различить, где теперь пол, а где потолок, вернуть себе способность ориентироваться в пространстве, которое колыхалось перед глазами морскими волнами - а вот уже Неш, проявив нежданную шустрость, извернулся и прыгнул на выроненный Эриком при падении пистолет. Оттолкнувшись неповрежденной рукой, он ругнулся и рванулся следом за ним, спеша перехватить и обездвижить. Но хотя сильные пальцы поймали щиколотку, и Неш против воли заскользил назад, как безвольный тюк с тряпьем – его рука уже сомкнулась на рукоятке. Барон с торжествующим криком повернулся, и перед глазами Эрика блеснула холодной чернотой вороненая сталь. Он успел взглянуть расширившимися глазами прямо в манящую бездну дула, без страха, с одним лишь сожалением, что жизнь его пропала так бездарно, что у судьбы в рукаве для него всегда был приготовлен козырный туз, чтобы достойно ответить на любой его ход – каким бы изощренным он ни был. Но Неш не выстрелил, он сразу же выронил оружие – онемел, захрипел и пополз назад, вздрагивая и извиваясь, как сколопендра, всколыхнув в душе Эрика острое желание наступить на него каблуком, избавляя мир от мерзкого и вредного насекомого.

Капюшон, подумал Эрик почти безо всяких эмоций. Так отстраненно, как будто видел всю эту сцену со стороны, будто был всего лишь скучающим зрителем в партере, и вовсе не на его лицо смотрел немигающим взглядом упавший на бок человек, невольно выставивший вперед руки, словно умоляя чудовище пощадить и не вгрызаться острыми зубами ему в глотку. Осточертело, до чего же ему все это осточертело. Эрик даже разжал руку, и с демонстративным презрением отер ее об одежду, будто схватился за грязное, отпуская на свободу побелевшего от ужаса интригана, отчаянно дергавшего ногой и бормочущего неразборчивые сдавленные проклятия. А всего только соскользнул капюшон, пока он падал, соскользнул и обнажил то, что он всегда так старательно прятал от людей… Его проклятие. Его оружие. Единственное, которое ему не уронить и не потерять, которое никогда и никем не будет у него отобрано. Будь оно проклято. Будь… благословенно. Если только он сумеет остаться в живых и все-таки довершить свое дело до конца, а там уж будь что будет, тогда что ж – тогда может быть стоит стать фаталистом и принять то, что ему отпущено. Смириться, что проклятие было наложено на него не бесцельно, не из пустой жестокости и не из желания насладиться его мучениями, а чтобы он смог спасти одного-единственного человека. Если бы он только мог спасти… тогда он готов терпеть _это_ и дальше и нести свой крест до конца.

Правая рука не поднималась, но бросать лассо Эрик умел и левой, натренировался в свое время по-всякому защищаться и нападать. Тем более, противник его не знал, которому из богов молиться, и ужас сделал из него лепечущего бессмыслицы идиота. Шпионы ведь тоже бывают суеверны. Когда не ожидают… ничего подобного. Веревка взметнулась атакующей змеей и обхватила плечи барона, и руки его оказались плотно прижатыми к бокам, а сам он – спеленатым, как младенец. Он издал каркающий звук и умолк, поймав угрожающий взгляд. Эрик медленно поднялся на ноги, позволив себе взглянуть на Неша сверху вниз с непередаваемым отвращением.

В другое время, в другой день такой испуг бы ранил. Но не сегодня, сегодня некогда было думать и некогда оплакивать свою жизнь, которая была вечным поражением, жизнь, в которой единственным, кого он боялся, и единственным, кого он покорил и поставил на колени, был он сам, его страх и его боль.

– Кто вы? – проговорил Неш, еле ворочая языком, но зато активно дергаясь под путами в тщетной надежде ослабить их и высвободить руки.

Эрик и сам хотел бы это знать. Кто он и за что с самого рождения низвергнут в ад. Сколько раз задавал он тот же вопрос сам себе и в ответ не слышал ничего, кроме издевательской тишины. А теперь это вот ничтожество, что извивается червем у него под ногами, стремясь отползти подальше, надеется получить простой и понятный ответ – и получить его прямо сейчас, тогда как он не сумел найти его за всю свою жизнь… Ничтожество оно и есть ничтожество. Он отвел глаза, подальше от соблазна очистить землю от одного недалекого, трусливого негодяя.

– Поднимайтесь. Живее! - велел он грубо, подхватив барона здоровой рукой за шиворот. – И запомните. Все дурное, что случится с вами в будущем, вы накликали на себя сами, собственной глупостью. Напрасно вы это сделали, Неш. Клянусь вам, напрасно

С непоколебимым упорством Эрик закончил осмотр недостроенных руин, спустившись даже в темный и холодный подвал, где не было никаких следов иных живых существ, кроме как все тех же вездесущих мышей и крыс. Барон семенил следом за ним, кое-как перебирая стянутыми веревкой ногами. Он счел за благо держать язык за зубами, не задавая больше вопросов и не жалуясь. Впечатление, которое лицо пленившего его человека произвело на него, изничтожило в нем всякую самонадеянность.

Оставалось подвести не слишком утешительные итоги клонившегося к закату дня… Никаких следов Анны. Она насмеялась над ним – вот и все. Надежда на счастливый случай едва теплилась, трепеща тающей свечой на ветру. Барон де Неш только связывал руки, никчемный трус, который висел на нем мертвым грузом – и не отпустишь, вдруг он все-таки что-то скрыл, и таскать за собой вечно тоже не станешь. Усталость отупляла, мысли путались, разбегались в разные стороны, как вспугнутые ярким светом пауки. Плечо без посторонней помощи не вправишь, а что больно, это уже такая мелочь, о которой нечего и упоминать. Хуже то, что он почти беспомощен, и именно тогда, когда требуется быть на пределе своих возможностей, подняться над своей уязвимой телесной оболочкой и стать больше, нежели обыкновенным человеком, оправдав наконец прозвище, которое дали ему в театре. Где он, всесильный Призрак?.. Где? Где его хваленое могущество? Унес его поток времени и развеял по ветру…

На мгновение – донельзя отвратительное в нестерпимой яркости и четкости возникшей у него перед глазами картины – Эрик представил себе уничтожающий взгляд Дантса, если он приползет назад побитой собакой, ни с чем, без обнадеживающих новостей, с бесполезным пленником и жалкой просьбой вправить выбитый сустав. Он с силой сжал зубы, напрягая челюсти и изгоняя из воображения тень будущего унижения. Пусть. И пусть… Все равно придется идти туда, в который уже раз наступить на гордость, ожидая гостеприимства от человека, который верил ему не больше, чем в пророчества Нострадамуса. И как бы сильно ему ни хотелось вернуться во всеоружии, так чтобы ненавидящий и презирающий его докторишка вынужден был поджать хвост и вести себя тише нашкодившего пса, ожидающего заслуженной взбучки от взбешенного хозяина – придется смириться. Нужно передохнуть и что-нибудь съесть, пока не оставили силы. Нужно наложить тугую повязку на плечо, иначе в случае опасности он окажется беззащитен, как слепой новорожденный звереныш… и еще нужно справиться, как там хилый лекарь смотрит за его ребенком, вдруг он и думать забыл, о чем пообещал, вдруг он прошептал про себя «Дитя дьявола» и отыгрался на невинном существе за неутоленную ненависть к его родителю. Не то, что бы так действительно думал… но в голову все равно лезли дурные неправильные мысли – спутанные, панические, полные наихудших подозрений и страхов. Наконец он левой рукой резко одернул на себе плащ, снова опустив на глаза капюшон. Слышно было, как нервно прервалось дыхание его коренастого спутника, ступавшего вслед за ним мелким частым шагом. Должно быть, ожидал, что порывистое движение принесет ему смерть от кинжала или метательной звездочки, мгновенно впивающейся в незащищенное горло. Хотелось бы оправдать его ожидания. Но поживи пока, Неш. Пока еще поживи…

–

Записка, которую они оставили для Анны, лежала на том самом месте, где они видели ее несколькими часами раньше – нетронутая. Убедившись, что это она же, и к ней не приписано ни слова изящным женским почерком, Эрик вернул ее в тайник и отошел на несколько шагов в сторону, остановившись в тени разросшихся деревьев. Оказавшись в людном месте, Неш оживился, и поросячьи глазки забегали, прощупывая их ближайших соседей, спешивших по своим делам, заметались по сторонам, вглядываясь в боковую улочку, сулившую ему освобождение и безопасность. На барона поглядывали косо, его странная походка навевала мысли о том, что он сильно пьян, хотя шатался он отчасти оттого, что Эрик спутал ему ноги хитроумным узлом, мешавшим резво передвигаться, отчасти же – от нервной дрожи, невольно бившей его, когда под ребра ему вжимался пистолет, напоминая, что не следует совершать никаких безумств. Что думали о нем самом, Эрик мог только догадываться. Может быть, принимали за приверженца какого-нибудь новосозданного монашеского ордена… Он не знал, да теперь уже и не хотел знать.

– Если вы солгали мне… - начал было Эрик, обжигая пленника убийственным взглядом, когда поспешно обследованный тайник оказался разочаровывающе полон. Барон клятвенно сложил руки.

– Анна никогда не торопится, - убеждал он с ноткой мольбы, понимая, что его спутник постепенно доходит до последней черты, за которой он перестанет рассуждать здраво и будет только убивать – всех, кто так или иначе затронул его самого и ту любопытную рыжую девушку, которая приходила тогда в больницу и разнюхивала чужие тайны. Достойная племянница самой хитрой интриганки, включая Анну де Морано, которую он только знал. – Но она придет… - твердил барон. – Если конечно мы не будем сутками мельтешить здесь. Тогда, естественно, она себе не враг, чтобы подойти.

– Она забирает ваши записки самолично? – поинтересовался у него Эрик.

– Не имею понятия. Полагаю, что вряд ли, - ответил тот осторожно.

– Тогда подождем ее посланца.

Неш кашлянул, скрывая насмешку, и его взгляд окрасился выражением снисходительного сочувствия, как к умственно неполноценному. Эрик молчаливо записал эту гримасу на его счет… ответит еще. После. За все сразу. И за нанятых убийц, и за поджог, и за ужас перед его открытым лицом, и за эти вот выразительные взгляды, каждый из которых впоследствии обернется для бывшего попечителя больницы Св.Женевьевы лишней минутой ожидания жестокой и неминуемой расправы. И зачем он только успокаивал себя этими невысказанными угрозами? Все равно ведь не чувствовал облегчения. Барон, почувствовав исходящую от него волну гнева, вздрогнул, сглотнул и снизошел до сбивчивых объяснений, и в душе Эрик, хоть и выслушал его с видимой невозмутимостью, признавал его правоту. Он же имел дело не с кем-нибудь, а с Анной… Женщиной, которая обманула и провела его самого. И даже – какая же это была чудовищная самонадеянность с его стороны! – едва не заставила его вообразить, что интересуется им лично как объектом ее женского внимания. Некоторые с годами умнеют… но другие так никогда и не учатся смотреть правде в глаза.

– У этой женщины, - объяснял Неш, - помощников единицы, но если вы думаете, что это уличные мальчишки, которых легко обвести вокруг пальца, то вы… вы весьма… - Неш осекся, не договорив как именно «весьма», потому что ощутил надавивший на ребра пистолет, скрытый полой плаща от взглядов случайных прохожих.

– Достаточно, - коротко произнес Эрик. Так произнес, что больше барон не издал ни звука, только сипел и дышал, как огромная выброшенная на берег рыбина. – Хватит пустых разговоров. Идите впереди меня, Неш. Медленно и без резких движений. У меня для вас есть великолепные апартаменты. Отличный чулан…

–

Сюрприз ожидал его у порога. И утешало только одно – что его появление было сюрпризом еще большим и гораздо более неприятным.

– Опа, - слегка упавшим голосом выговорил гость, как раз безмятежно натягивавший лайковые перчатки под бдительным присмотром Дантса, который взирал на него со строго поджатыми губами – узкими, как у старой девы, наткнувшейся на фривольный стих. – Легок на помине, - заметил со вздохом высокий молодой мужчина, неторопливо снимая с вешалки шляпу и аккуратно снимая с нее двумя пальцами пушинку перед тем как надеть на голову. – Рано вы что-то, ваша светлость, господин Призрак…

Удивиться как следует, что его узнали мгновенно и безо всяких усилий, несмотря на весь его маскарад, Эрик не успел. Впрочем, он и сам совершенно точно знал, кого видит перед собой. Из апартаментов месье Дантса выходил собственной персоной Робер де Шатильон, прихвостень полицейского комиссара Жювиля, профессиональный лжец и красавец-мужчина. Нетрудно догадаться… Рост, телосложение, волосы, ну пусть в его случае это был парик, но это ничего не меняет. Забыв обо всем на свете и даже не задаваясь вопросом, как этот человек попал сюда и что тут делает, Эрик впился жадным взглядом ему в лицо, выискивая пресловутые приметы сходства. Неужели правда? Неужели он хоть на сотую долю может походить на мужчину, за которым наверняка тянулся шлейф разбитых женских сердец? Волшебное зеркало, в которое он вглядывался, насмехаясь над ним, отчетливо показало, каким он мог бы стать, если бы судьба была к нему более благосклонна. Вот таким - красивым, элегантно-насмешливым, уверенным в себе, с небрежной легкостью берущим от жизни все доступные удовольствия... Наконец, Эрик усмехнулся и отступил, признав, что в искусстве перевоплощения ему не было равных. Если отрешиться от правой стороны его лица, природное сходство действительно было, но совсем небольшое. Но именно таким он хотел себя нарисовать – и нарисовал, и теперь плод его воображения, Призрак Оперы, обрел близнеца. Маска, грим и парик воистину делали чудеса, превращая черное в белое, и безобразное в совершенное. Но сейчас их не было, а был только он сам, был таким, каким имел несчастье родиться, безо всяких прикрас. Гордость подтолкнула его в спину, и Эрик сбросил капюшон, кривя рот в дьявольской усмешке, но его искаженное и вывернутое наизнанку отражение не задрожало в приступе суеверного ужаса и не обратилось в бегство. Может быть, он был морально готов к тому, что увидит. Может быть, умело скрывал эмоции, слишком приучившись лгать и притворяться, чтобы позволить так легко вывести себя из равновесия. Робер де Шатильон склонил голову набок, разглядывая его, безмятежный, как кот, притворяющийся всецело поглощенным игрой с собственным хвостом, а на деле же караулящий сытного воробья, поклевывающего зерна в опасной близости от его когтей. Кажется, он не считал, что попал в серьезную беду, и даже испытывал некоторое любопытство, как будто пришел в цирк смотреть на факиров или глотателей огня.

Де Неша Эрик толкнул прямо в руки Дантсу – тот едва успел задержать его, пока он не впечатался в стену, споткнувшись о высокий порог. Поумневший шпион предусмотрительно молчал, только бросал кругом себя беглые косые взгляды, оценивая обстановку, хотя доктор, несмотря на отнюдь не располагающую ко взаимной любезности атмосферу, пробормотал вежливое «Добрый вечер, господин барон», как будто все еще был зависимым от него подчиненным.

– Ну-ка, Дантс, заприте этого и не спускайте с него глаз! – бросил Эрик командным тоном, от которого доктора передернуло – не от страха, правда, скорее, от возмущения, что Призрак распоряжается в его доме, понукая его как прислугу. Он хотел что-то сказать, но отдав приказ, Эрик больше не отвлекался на этих двоих и сосредоточил свое внимание на мужчине, о котором так много слышал и который тянул свои грязные руки к Кристине Дайе, избрав для себя такой странный и не самый легкий способ самоубийства. Он ожидал сопротивления, что быть может придется бороться с ним, но Робер, несмотря на немалый рост и телосложение, подразумевающее физическую силу, был не склонен применять ее на практике.

– Поосторожнее, - фыркнул он, отстраняясь от Эрика и расправляя пальцем образовавшиеся на перчатках складки, когда тот с силой дернув его за руку, увлек за собой, и затем захлопнул ногой дверь у них за спиной, оставляя невольных свидетелей этой сцены без увлекательного зрелища под названием «встреча Призрака и его собственной тени».

– Вот теперь поговорим, - удовлетворенно сказал Эрик, припирая свое непрошеное «альтер эго» к стене. Он был слабее сейчас, со своим поврежденным плечом, которое простреливала острая боль, и Шатильон не мог этого не видеть, но тем не менее не пытался ни лезть в драку, ни вырываться. Может быть, слишком ценил свой дорогой костюм, чтобы рисковать запылить его или чего доброго даже порвать. Но и настоящей трусости, как в бароне де Неше, в нем не чувствовалось. Робер де Шатильон умел проигрывать красиво, уходя со сцены под гром аплодисментов, а не жалко уползая униженным и разбитым. Такому таланту стоило бы поучиться.

– Поговорим о чем? – поинтересовался Робер вполне спокойно, открыто рассматривая Эрика вблизи как диковинное животное, завезенное в Париж из каких-нибудь далеких африканских земель. Пришлось слегка отвернуться, чтобы не чувствовать себя цирковой обезьяной, разучившей забавный номер, который неизменно веселит толпу. До чего же он ненавидел, когда на него смотрели вот так, даже без ненависти или страха, а как на любопытный, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение экспонат. И правда ведь, о чем он собирался говорить с этим человеком, который сам, по собственной неосторожности попал к нему в руки? Снова выуживать по крупице правду, наблюдая, как тот изворачивается и лжет, как он только недавно тратил попусту время на Неша? Так не проще ли… Эрик прерывисто вздохнул, вспомнив пылкий рассказ младшей Жири, но Шатильон как будто подслушал его мысли, сообразив, что славненькая блондиночка не только выдала ему планы Призрака, но не с меньшим энтузиазмом выдала Призраку всю подноготную аферы с невестой виконта де Шаньи. – Может быть, обойдемся без крайностей, месье Призрак, или как мне вас величать? – предложил он. – Ваше первое предложение, поговорить, мне как-то больше по сердцу, чем позволить свернуть себе шею. По правде, меня это как-то… коробит.

– Так говори, если тебе есть что сказать, - прикрикнул на него Эрик. Хотел ли он на самом деле знать, что случилось накануне, и случилось ли там что-то? Хотел ли услышать, как эти красиво очерченные губы равнодушно, будто речь идет о кукле, произнесут то самое имя, которое он шептал с благоговением…

– Ты ведь хочешь знать про меня и Кристину Дайе? – спросил Робер, ехидно и бесстрашно усмехаясь ему в лицо. Да, трагедия всей его жизни скоро будет известна каждому бездомному парижскому псу… «Это тот самый Призрак Оперы, которого бросила хористка, которую он сделал примадонной», - так скоро скажет каждый, кто встретит его…

– Мерзавец, - проговорил он, прикусив губу и пытаясь обуздать воображение. Но оно предлагало ему на выбор картины чудовищного сладострастия, может быть, даже насилия. Кристина плачущая, Кристина испуганная, рвущаяся прочь из чужих жадных рук, Кристина в истоме страсти, опускающая длинные ресницы, отбрасывающие дрожащие тени на ее нежные розоватые щеки… Робер стряхнул с себя оскорбление с той же небрежностью, с какой мокрый пес отряхивает с шерсти капли воды.

– Уж кто бы говорил, - невозмутимо заметил авантюрист, поудобней прислонившись к стене, раз уж ему не дозволено было уйти. – Не тот ли самый благородный господин, рядом с которым чудовища Гойи милые пушистые котята, и кто открутил бедняге-жандарму голову так, что тот мог не напрягаясь разглядеть собственные пятки?

– Ты хочешь жить или нет?

– Пожалуй, хочу. Есть в этом некоторая определенная прелесть, - согласился Робер.

– Так какого дьявола ты делаешь все, чтобы прекратить быть прямо сейчас? – прорычал на него Эрик. Повезло негодяю, ох и повезло… С неподнимающейся правой рукой он может либо глотать оскорбления, либо разом покончить с этим человеком, и то если будет действовать быстро и наверняка, уповая на ловкость и быстроту реакции, а не на силу. Просто проучить его не получится, он сумеет за себя постоять. Если только захочет. А захочет ли - это смотря чего ему будет жаль больше - отполированных до блеска ногтей или ровной смуглоты физиономии. Вряд ли он позволит предмет своей гордости и неустанных забот изукрасить парой багровых кровоподтеков. – Ну!

Робер медленно выставил вперед руку, устанавливая безопасное расстояние между собой и Эриком.

– Не нависай надо мной, ладно? А то ты меня отвлекаешь от моего рассказа. Так о чем бишь это я? Ах да. Обо мне и Кристине Дайе. Ты ведь об этом хочешь узнать?

На самом деле ему хотелось крикнуть «Не надо!». Не надо рассказывать ему про Кристину. Не надо отнимать у него остатки решимости и сил. Не надо – ему и так нелегко. А с грузом вины перед Кристиной будет вдвое, втрое тяжелее… Но Эрик смолчал.

– Она дивно хороша, твоя Кристина, - с усмешкой проговорил Робер, глядя ему прямо в глаза с достойной уважения храбростью. Или глупостью. – Так хороша, что будь она богата, я бы женился на ней. Но она бедна – и почему красивые девушки все как одна бедны, как церковные мыши, а богаты только какие-то воблы, снулые и сухощавые? Только потому, что она нищая бесприданница, я уступаю ее виконту, оборвав с этой розы только самый прекрасный бутон. Не думаю, что он будет на меня в обиде, ее виконт. Если же будет, то он настоящий глупец. Эта девушка слишком, ослепительно хороша, чтобы отказаться быть для нее вторым. Она таит еще множество сокровищ, но удовольствие открыть их уже будет принадлежать другим, а я всего только помог ей понять себя. Я приобщил ее к миру любви, дальше уж не моя забота, как она распорядится моим даром. Полагаю, с умом. Она хорошая ученица.

– Ты лжешь! – вырвалось у Эрика, хотя он изо всех сил старался остаться сдержанным и высокомерным, и не дать какому-то проходимцу над собой власти. Но слушать это было невыносимо, так больно, как будто его сердце заживо разрезали острым ножом на тонкие до прозрачности ломти. Проклиная свою неспособность держать себя в руках и рвущиеся наружу бессильные слезы, которые пролившись только порадуют издевавшегося над ним наглеца, он снова пронзительно вскрикнул: – Ты лжешь, лжешь! – вскрикнул, потому что только так можно было протолкнуть сдавивший горло комок.

– Ну ладно, лгу, - примирительно улыбнулся Робер, разводя руками. – Шутка, и ничего больше. Девственница Кристина Дайе сдана из рук в руки жениху. Но целуется она действительно великолепно, это просто юное дарование. А сверх того – к великому моему сожалению, конечно же – ничего не было. Так что не о чем так уж сильно огорчаться.

Увидев, что Робер пристально смотрит на его лицо и осознав, на что он именно смотрит, Эрик яростно вытер ползущую по щеке слезу, последнюю, которую ему суждено было пролить по Кристине Дайе.

– Ты лжешь, - повторил он в третий раз, но ураган гнева, ворвавшийся в его голос, уже схлынул, оставив после себя хмурые руины. И он отвернулся от Шатильона, чтобы тот не видел его дрожащих от боли губ. Кристина…

– Лгу, что соблазнил ее, или лгу, что не соблазнил? – услышал он спокойный, даже размеренный голос у себя за спиной. И еще в нем сквозило легкое удивление. Такое, словно он увидел и услышал не совсем то, чего ожидал.

Эрик не ответил и не обернулся, охваченный странным горьким ощущением, которое и ранило, и лечило, странная очищающая боль... Кристина.

– Ты обманул ее, - проговорил он, но вместо обвинения и полной праведного гнева угрозы вышла тихая жалоба. Он должен был вступиться за нее, должен был, но не смог. Кристина... Его несбывшаяся мечта, голос, который звал его в ночи, шепча о любви, о надежде, обещая ему избавление. Ангел, который отвернулся от него, и обрек на одиночество.

Спокойный мелодичный голос у него за спиной… был ли он похож на его собственный? Этого он не мог знать наверняка. Эти мягкие модуляции… умел ли он быть таким же певуче-обольстительным? Наверное, умел. Она ведь пошла за ним, очарованная и размечтавшаяся, его Кристина. Нет… не его Кристина. Больше не его. Навсегда.

– Ну, пожалуй, немножко обманул, - как же сильно Эрику хотелось ударить его за насмешливые искорки, рассыпавшиеся от его слов, как от удара шпагой по гранитной плите. – Уж что-что, а обмануть ее нетрудно. Но она ждала не меня. Так что, когда она поняла, что я, увы мне, никакой не ангел, то просто-напросто убежала…

Эрик смотрел перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Ангел? – эхом повторил он вслед за своим циничным отражением. Неужели он мог бы стать таким? Пресыщенным. Равнодушным. То, что сейчас кажется недостижимой мечтой, не представляло бы для него никакого интереса, было бы сотню раз пройденным и не вызывающим никакого трепета телесным упражнением.

Шатильон помолчал. А когда заговорил, то Эрику показалось, что его голос смягчился и зазвучал почти сочувственно, заставив его дрогнуть, как от удара хлыстом. Последнее, чего бы он желал, так это заслужить сочувствие от подобного человека.

– Ангел Музыки. Это ведь тебя она звала? – тихо произнес Робер.

Кристина. Странное облегчение знать, что она запомнила его таким. Ангелом музыки. Светлым образом, который оберегал ее, учил ее и возносил до небес. Она не запомнила его чудовищем, которое пыталось увести ее во тьму и уничтожить ее любимого. Она запомнила его Ангелом… Так лучше всего. Ангелом… Безликим и бестелесным. И она все еще его помнит. И даже едва не пошла за его тенью. Он все-таки что-то значил в ее жизни. Кристина… Как же она все-таки доверчива. Как легко повести ее за собой… Когда-то он обманывался, что это он один обладает такой сверхъестественной властью над ее душой, что она готова идти за ним куда угодно, лишившись воли и полностью забыв себя. А она едва не стала жертвой такой простой уловки, дала обмануть себя пустому поверхностному сходству. Неужели она так и не научилась видеть больше, чем просто лицо? Кристина… Кристина и этот сытый, ухоженный тип, который наверняка даже не знает ни единой ноты, как она могла поддаться на такую жалкую приманку? Как она могла позволять какому-то альфонсу и аферисту целовать себя? Неужели она так и не повзрослела? Или все-таки повзрослела, раз сумела остановиться и сказать «нет»? А проклятый мальчишка-виконт, куда он смотрит, куда? Воображать ее и этого… Шатильона, вместе, рядом, в объятиях друг друга – это должно было быть невыносимо, ужасающе больно и рождать бешеный гнев, сокрушительный ураган ярости и жажды мести. Но ничего этого не было. Было усталое удивление. Сожаление. И, кажется, больше ничего. Он не понял еще, то ли сердце его сгорело до горстки бесчувственного пепла в этой борьбе, то ли он перешел какую-то грань, за которой в его жизни не было больше Кристины Дайе – девушки, которая была вовсе не ангелом и которой не место было на пьедестале. Она познала и ошибки и мудрость, она предавала и была предана, была рабой и была госпожой, она доверяла и обманывалась, любила и ненавидела, и уходила все дальше и дальше от него.

Он медленно шагнул в сторону, освобождая Роберу путь к свободе. И так и не спросил, зачем он приходил в этот дом, принес ли какие-то вести или заходил проведать друга. А может быть, искал здесь преступника и убийцу, чтобы выслужиться перед комиссаром, страстно мечтавшим увидеть его на гильотине.

– Ты отпускаешь меня? – уточнил Робер, глядя на странного человека под бесформенными складками черного плаща, который так больше и не повернулся к нему лицом. О том, что тот утвердительно кивнул, он скорее догадался, чем различил его жест. Робер не заставил себя упрашивать. Только спустившись на несколько ступеней, он оглянулся и увидел бледное лицо, изуродованное глубокими рубцами, на котором застыло выражение горького недоумения, как будто он только что потерял часть себя.

Что-то уходило. Уходило вместе с Робером де Шатильоном, безвозвратно покидало его жизнь. Уходило убеждение, что Кристина Дайе была ангелом, посланным ему с небес, и которого он не сумел удержать, перечеркнув для себя всякую надежду на свет. Была только девушка, которая едва не предала любовь Рауля де Шаньи за месяц до их свадьбы только потому, что увидела тень былого увлечения и услышала смутный зов музыки ночи, слабый отзвук его утраченного гения. Кажется, впервые он подумал о Рауле де Шаньи как о Рауле де Шаньи, не как о мальчишке или жалком виконтишке, без презрения и без ненависти. Они были равны.

А потом он вспомнил девушку, которую никак не смог бы представить себе грезящей об Ангеле и ищущей его черты в лицах незнакомцев, баюкающих ее разум ложью, и едва не бросился за удаляющейся фигурой.

– Послушай! – крикнул он вслед Роберу де Шатильону.

– Передумал? – спросил тот с насмешкой, тем более широкой, что он уже мог не опасаться за свою жизнь и свободу. Вряд ли Призрак Оперы станет гоняться за ним по улицам, как какой-нибудь обезумевший от жажды крови оборотень. Он мог себе позволить побыть великодушным. Некоторое непродолжительное время…

– Скажи ей… скажи, чтобы она уезжала из Парижа.

– Кристина? – удивленно переспросил Робер.

– Да. Скажи ей, что это важно. Что это действительно важно. Пусть они уезжают, куда угодно, в провинцию, или вовсе из Франции.

– Почему?

– Это долго… - устало отмахнулся Эрик. – Просто скажи. Скажи так, чтобы она поверила. Ты ведь сможешь.

– Скажи ей сам, - предложил тот.

– Нет. Нет, я… не могу. Невозможно. И писать ей… я тоже не хочу. Просто скажи.

Робер, задумчиво склонив голову, смотрел на кривое зеркало, отражавшее его душу.

– Хорошо, – пообещал он ровным голосом, зная уже, что никогда в своей жизни не увидит Кристину Дайе. Какой смысл был встречаться с ней, рискуя навлечь на себя гнев семейства де Шаньи, если Призрак не собирался сражаться за нее с ним? Ни малейшего. А для комиссара у него найдется кое-что получше. Хотя тут есть еще над чем поразмыслить.

Эрик долго еще стоял на том самом месте, неподвижный, с опустевшей, вывернутой наизнанку душой. Напоследок, прежде чем уйти, завершив наконец встречу, которую вряд ли когда-нибудь сумеет забыть, Робер де Шатильон подарил ему еще одно мгновение света, которое он никак не ожидал получить из рук обыкновенного афериста и охотника за легкими деньгами.

– Она спрашивала, прощаешь ли ты ее, – сказал тот человеку, который отказался быть ему соперником в войне за душу и тело Кристины Дайе, и фыркнул с неподдельным весельем, увидев, каким потрясением стали его слова. Она раскаивалась. Она понимала…

– Прощаю, конечно, прощаю, – прошептал Эрик, когда человек, уронивший несколько невесомых слов, уже не мог его слышать. – Прощай и ты...


	43. Глава 43

43. Глава 43.

Когда ощущение нереальности происходящего наконец покинуло его, и отзвучало в голове эхо сказанных слов, когда уже не казалось, что он смотрит на мир с изнанки, в таком странном ракурсе, в котором он ни разу еще не видел его и оттого не узнавал, Эрик обнаружил, что все еще стоит на лестнице, уставившись в опустевшую черноту прямоугольного проема, где давно уже хлопнула дверь, оставляя его наедине с собой. Мужчина, сходство с которым и льстило, и оскорбляло, и насмехалось над ним, ушел, шутливо приподняв шляпу в знак прощания. Отпустив его, Эрик ни о чем не думал и ни о чем не вспоминал, он стоял опустив руки и глядел в никуда. Было какое-то двойственное чувство потери, но не причинявшее всепоглощающей боли, как те, другие, прошлые потери, которые едва ли не сводили с ума, загоняя его все глубже и глубже в бездну отчаяния, а скорее вызывавшее легкое удивление и ностальгическое сожаление о несбывшемся и безвозвратно ушедшем. Вздохнув и тряхнув головой, словно сбрасывая с себя тяжесть, он медленно поднялся по ступеням и прикоснулся к двери, слегка толкнув ее пальцами. Она не поддалась. Дверь была заперта. Некоторое время он молчаливо созерцал ее, все еще не полностью вернувшись в свое обычное состояние духа, в котором способность здраво рассуждать в самых трудных обстоятельствах была неотъемлемой частью его натуры, и ожидая, что она все-таки отворится перед ним, хотя и небольшим опозданием. Но она осталась запертой, и виной тому было вовсе не замедление вращения земли вокруг своей оси, как могло показаться вначале, а нежелание одного молодого человека впускать в свою обитель злобное чудовище, которое рвется убивать - убивать, чтоб утолить невыносимую жажду крови, которая пульсирует у него в мозгу, как навязчивая идея в голове безумца. Так ведь думал Дантс? Может быть, в чем-то и прав. Разве ему не хочется убивать? Еще как хочется, так сильно, что глаза застилает алая пелена. Из доступных ему прямо теперь же людей - в первую очередь этого скользкого типа, барона. Но пока нельзя… Во вторую – это самодовольное медицинское светило, которое считает себя непогрешимым и никогда не ошибающимся. Неправда, впрочем. Неправда. Даже и не хочется. Сил на такую острую ненависть уже не осталось. Хорошей пощечины с него было бы вполне довольно. Пока довольно. Только дверь все равно была заперта, так что и это скромное желание ему придется обуздать. На какое-то время.

Он продолжал гипнотизировать замок, но тому было безразлично его навязчивое внимание. В общем, разумно… Разве сам он поступил бы иначе, если бы в его жилище взял за моду каждый приходить когда вздумается? Еще как задействовал бы пару ловушек, и наглядно показал бы, что бывает с теми, кто без спросу нарушает границы его личного пространства. Можно вообразить, как этому лекарю в свою очередь надоел непрерывный поток посетителей, тогда как он пригласил на постой одну только Шарлиз. Лицемерный выскочка... Невесту он оплакивал… как бы не так. Такие любят только себя. Зато искренне, глубоко и пылко. Эрик с ненавистью, как на кровного врага, смотрел на преграду из тяжелого мореного дуба. Постучать слишком унизительно. Слишком большой подарок Дантсу, если он будет царапаться к нему в дверь, как пес, которого выпустили побегать, а после позабыли впустить назад. Выбить ее – чтобы показать лекаришке, где он видел все его ухищрения избавиться от непрошеного гостя – он не выбьет, только повеселит хозяина на глубины души, потому что все-таки правша, и с природой в этом смысле не поспоришь, между тем как до правого плеча не дотронуться, не говоря уж о том, чтобы протаранить им двери. Это можно попробовать, только если ему захочется поразвлечь Дантса диким криком боли и последующим лежанием у его порога, всхлипывая и бессильно осыпая его всякими нелестными прозвищами… которых больше всех заслуживал бы он сам, за непроходимую глупость и упрямство. Лучше всего было бы пощадить и без того израненную гордость и уйти. Переночевать в каком-нибудь заброшенном подвале, и наутро… что наутро? След Анны де Морано был утерян. Отреагирует ли она на его записку – кто знает, но для верности стоит исходить из того, что нет… Еще можно попытаться вытрясти из Неша какие-нибудь более значимые сведения о таинственном господине Штандере – хотя это тоже наверняка псевдоним. Но пока он доберется до Берлина… это столько нескончаемо долгих дней, что смысл такого путешествия отсутствует напрочь. Пока есть шанс, что Шарлиз все еще в Париже, он не должен никуда отлучаться. Вдруг… что-нибудь прояснится. Что могло проясниться – и сам не знал. Просто… вдруг. Нужны другие связи, и барону все-таки придется поднапрячь память – как бы ему ни хотелось увернуться от прямых ответов. Но только Неш скрылся в безопасности каменных стен, и его верныйпослушник наверняка пресмыкается перед своим бывшим патроном, всячески угождая ему и сочувственно выслушивая, каким страшным пыткам подверг его злодей в неснимаемой уродливой маске смерти.Вот и вся разница - проклятый барон внутри, в доме, а он здесь, снаружи... Эрик устало опустился на ступеньки – стоять он уже был просто не в силах – и привалился спиной к холодной стене. Тоже неплохой выход, можно заночевать прямо здесь. Никуда больше не идти, по крайней мере в течение нескольких ближайших часов, пока не начнет светать. Тут очень даже неплохо. Тихо, темно. В плаще не замерзнуть. Все бы ничего, если б не напоминало о себе плечо, да еще не тянуло так внутрь – с такой силой, что хотелось взвыть, плюнуть за гордость, которая такому как он все равно не по карману, и заколотить в дверь. Там беззащитный ребенок, такой же одинокий и не нужный никому, как он сам, и ему хотелось убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, что о нем не забыли - так же, какдолгие годы никто не хотел помнить о существовании его самого, нарекаято привидением, то оборотнем, тозверем, лишь бы только не человеком... Там Неш, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, и он не сможет найти себе места, если не будет знать, что пленник под надежным присмотром. А сам хозяин дома, Дантс, ему ни к чему, и он может убраться с глаз долой, лишь бы не мешал... Ну хорошо, ложь. Ложь она и есть ложь, особенно когда лжешь себе. Не получится у него быть независимым. Выпейте, господа, за почившую в Лете душу всесильного Призрака, который годами, нескончаемо долгими годами обходился без людей и не так уж плохо себя чувствовал... Мир его праху. Чертов Дантс. Чертово плечо. Он сполз пониже, пытаясь поменьше давить на него, но намного лучше не стало. Это плохо кончится, если не вправить, а сам он никак не сможет…

– Размышляете о вечном?

Эрик плотно прикрыл глаза и сжался, удерживая в себе ненависть к этому голосу, к человеку, который казалось не знал в жизни большего счастья, чем показать ему, как низко он его ставит. И как только он не услышал, как приоткрылась дверь - наверное, начал потихоньку засыпать, примостившись на каменных ступеньках. Повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дантса, он старательно изобразил надменность, как будто тот был нерадивым слугой, которого назавтра же уволят за леность и бестолковость, а на деле раздумывая о том, сумеет ли встать на ноги так, чтобы это не выглядело жалко и неуклюже. Все давало о себе знать – и ночь без сна, и день на ногах, и нервы, все время натянутые, как тугие струны арфы, натянутые до дрожи, до беззвучного крика, до сметающего все на своем пути, бессильного и разрушительного грозового смерча ярости, не находившей себе выхода и глухо клокочущей внутри. По правде Эрик не был уверен, что снисходительный взгляд Дантса, насмешливый и как бы свысока, не существовал только в его воображении. Возможно, доктор думал о чем-то своем, может быть, и вовсе был занят какими-нибудь прозаическими заботами вроде закупки угля для больницы на будущую зиму, но Эрику казалось, что когда он слегка пошатнулся вставая, на ненавистном благообразном гладко выбритом лице мелькнуло издевательское торжество.

– Вы сделали то, что я сказал, или отвели вашему патрону лучшую комнату и окружили заботами? – сухо поинтересовался Эрик, слегка оттолкнув Дантса, который замешкался на пороге – просто чтобы вознаградить себя за сидение на ступеньках в позе изгнанного хозяевами за непослушание пса. Без пощечины – как мечталось – пришлось пока обойтись. Но неприязненный взгляд в ответ почти обрадовал – лекарь злился, а значит проявлял слабость. И все-таки немного трусил перед ним, не решаясь открыто восстать против нежелательного для него вторжения. А может просто хотел узнать новости, ничего больше…

– Барону предоставлена моя спальня. И вы меня очень обяжете, если откроете мне, в чем его вина. Я его знаю, как человека добропорядочного и щедрого.

– О да, за чужой счет, - фыркнул он с презрением, не выдержав восхвалений Нешу. Но доктор явно не был переубежден, судя по скептически приподнятой брови.

– Значит, ему известно, где мадемуазель Оллис?

Эрик отрицательно покачал головой и, аккуратно обойдя Дантса, который скрестив руки на груди ожидал подробных объяснений, прошел прямиком к Жеану, который с виду выглядел как обычно и даже мирно спал, ничуть не обеспокоенный пропажей приемных родителей. Может, это значило просто, что шестое чувство подсказывало ему - они живы? Хотелось бы верить, что так оно и есть.

– Вам бы понравилось, если б вас тормошили среди ночи? – с укором произнес Дантс у него за спиной, заставив скрипнуть зубами от еле сдерживаемого желания раз и навсегда пресечь его поучения.

– Мне бы понравилось, если бы вы занялись делом, которое вас касается, - рыкнул на него Эрик громким шепотом, пытаясь не потревожить шумом перепалки сон мальчика, но не справившись с желанием прикоснуться к чему-то теплому, живому и родному – и пусть даже родному только в воображении. Кое-как перехватив его одной рукой, он опустился в кресло, немного успокоившись и напряженно ожидая расспросов. Дантс хмурился и всем своим видом показывал, как он ему не рад. Впрочем, это было взаимно.

Воцарившаяся тишина опасно потрескивала искрами.

– Что у вас с рукой? – наконец спросил Франц, нарушив затишье в их необъявленной войне. Следовало бы поблагодарить его за то, что он своим своевременным вопросом избавил от необходимости просить о помощи, но вместо этого Эрик раздраженно проворчал:

– Ваш глубокоуважаемый барон слишком горячо желал, чтобы я свернул себе шею. Но я обошелся одним только плечом. А ему и вовсе повезло, отделался царапиной. Провидение любит негодяев.

– Это заметно... – произнес Дантс с плохо скрытым намеком. – Оставьте в покое ребенка и снимите рубашку, я посмотрю.

Эрик глянул на него исподлобья, но не сдвинулся с места, только одной рукой расстегнул плащ у ворота, небрежно сбросил его и приспустил рубашку, оголив плечо с резко выступающими неровностями неестественно вывернутого и отекшего сустава. Глупо наверное, что он чувствовал себя сильнее и увереннее, когда ощущал под рукой существо едва ли разумней щенка, а может быть, даже и более беспомощное и совсем уж не способное себя защитить. Дантс пожал плечами и пробормотал что-то себе под нос. В его пальцах чувствовалась недюжинная сила и еще уверенная безжалостность прирожденного лекаря, привыкшего к виду человеческих страданий и заковавшего себя в непробиваемую броню спокойствия – иначе ни один человек не смог бы вынести того занятия, что давало ему кусок хлеба. От его прикосновений, прощупывающих кости, темнело в глазах, но Эрик молчаливо сносил осмотр, надеясь, что это долго не продлится, и только дыхание со свистом вырывалось меж стиснутых зубов. Даже если Дантс это нарочно... все равно нет другого выхода, кроме как отдаться в его руки.

– Так что Шарлиз? Вы хоть что-нибудь узнали о ней? – нетерпеливо спросил у него врач.

Неужели он действительно рассчитывал получить ответ прямо сейчас? Эрик боялся, что если расцепит зубы и сделает нормальный вдох, то осчастливит Дантса вскриком. Его пальцы, казалось, оставляли глубокие борозды царапин на оголенных нервах, и он бормотал что-то на латыни, должно быть припоминая рекомендации своих именитых предшественников и коллег.

– Вы не можете отвечать? – спросил доктор, и упрямство, требовавшее доказать Дантсу, что он еще далек от того, чтобы сдаться, сразу же пересилило в Эрике все прочие чувства.

– О Шарлиз пока ничего, - с трудом выговорил он, стараясь глядеть мимо Дантса, чтобы тот не увидел предательски проступившей над переносицей испарины и влажного блеска в глазах. Ребенок зашевелился у него на коленях, как будто пытаясь высвободиться – должно быть он свободной рукой прижал его к себе слишком крепко. Эрик ослабил хватку, сердито напомнив себе, что держит не врага за горло, а всего лишь ребенка ростом чуть больше, чем его рука до локтя. Его раздражало, что Дантс так настаивает получить свои ответы. Хитро устроился этот лекарь. Неужели думает, что когдаЭрик разыщет ее, он тут же придет на готовое и заберет ее? А так ведь оно вероятнее всего и будет. Несправедливо… Но… если он спасет ее, если только сумеет спасти, он ведь мог бы попросить ее остаться, чтобы все было как раньше - это ведь честно, разве он не заслужил бы хоть сколько-то ее благодарности? Если только она не влюблена безумно в этого своего лекаря… А она ведь не влюблена, или по крайней мере не до беспамятства, он ведь заметил бы, если б так. А раз нет... разве онне смог бы позаботиться о ней ничуть не хуже, чем этот напыщенный Дантс, каких бы жертв это ему не стоило? Даже если он не смог бы вечно жить в глухой тени, скрывая свой позор от мира - все равно он бы попытался. Просто чтобы все было, как прежде… и большего он бы не попросил. Глупец, какой же глупец. Тратить время на пустые причитания, тогда как надо было жить и наслаждаться каждой минутой уюта и покоя. Разве не этого он просил у судьбы? Он с тоской вспомнил дом, от которого теперь остались одни черные руины, свой клавесин – хоть он конечно не мог сравниться с его старым органом по мощи и богатству тона, но затои звучал как-то мягче, по-домашнему, не так, чтобы дрожали, осыпаясь мелким камнепадом, стены пещеры, а чтобы всего только наполнить воздух вязью благозвучных аккордов, отгородившись от чуждого мира и соткав для себя свой собственный, волшебный и очищенный от зла. И этого было вполне достаточно, переложить после партитуру для оркестра это уже было бы делом техники. Сможет ли он хотя бы вспомнить ту музыку, что уже написал? Он боялся даже попытаться… Если бы можно было вернуться туда, оставив позади всю прошлую настороженность, вернуться с убеждением, что в этом доме ему не нужно ни лгать, ни притворяться, и можно просто быть самим собой. Что даже если станет совсем невмоготу, будет рядом кто-то, кто поможет подняться. Поздно, все прозрения всегда случаются слишком поздно. Так глупо и так по-детски прозвучало бы, если б он сказал, что ему хочется домой. Разве забыл, что нельзя привязываться, опасно доверять, самоубийственно расслабляться и привыкать к хорошему – чтобы после, когда все кончится, не стало еще хуже, чем было до того.

– Теперь постарайтесь потерпеть, - пока задумался о своем, удалось почти совсем забыть про Дантса, но тот не собирался позволить ему выбросить из головы свое существование.

– А я что по-вашему делаю… - проворчал он в ответ, и все-таки вскрикнул, когда едва ли не искры из глаз посыпались, и он долго еще ловил ртом воздух, приходя в себя. Зато потом сразу отпустило, и он смог пошевелить рукой и даже согнуть ее.

– Вот и все, - произнес Дантс, глядя на него с удовлетворением, как на результат хорошо проделанной работы, подтверждающийегопрофессиональную состоятельность. – Несколько дней воздержитесь от…

– От чего? От жизни? – язвительно усмехнулся Эрик, осторожно пробуя подвигать плечом. Дантс должно быть собирался напутствовать его мудрой фразой о том, что ему нужен покой и все такое прочее, что положено говорить лекарю, который и сам прекрасно знает, что на его советы никто не станет обращать внимания, но получает плату за непоколебимое следование своим принципам. Дантс тоже уловил налет несуразности в своих словах.

– Да делайте что хотите, только не говорите потом, что я не предупреждал, - проворчал он. – И что с Шарлиз? Вы отказываетесь от поисков?

– Нет, - сухо и коротко произнес Эрик, отводя глаза, в которых нет-нет, да вспыхивало отнюдь не благодарное выражение. И ничего не мог с собой поделать, с каждым мгновением ожесточение против человека, который вознамерился отнять у него все, только росло. А тот как будто и не чувствовал, что ходит по краю, и его вопросы, наткнувшись на глухую стену сопротивления, свернули в новую колею, от чего стало совсем уж не по себе. Его планы, должно быть, шли еще дальше, чем только сманить от него девушку, которую он не хотел отпускать, хотя и знал, что не сможет чинить настоящих препятствий, если она примет решение устроить свою собственную жизнь. Может быть, попросит. Если наберется храбрости. А может и не сможет. Рано об этом думать. Нужно думать, как ее найти. А там уж… там уж как-нибудь.

– Этот мальчик… - начал Дантс, внимательно глянув на Жеана и затем переведя взгляд на своего гостя и медля продолжить, словно зная, что его вопросы чреваты осложнениями.

– Что? – Эрик наградил его подозрительным испытующим взглядом, от которого тот поежился и неосознанно отодвинулся подальше.

– Насколько я понял, его настоящие родители умерли?

– Да, - неохотно ответил Эрик. Слово родители по отношению к крошечному существу у него на руках вызывало смутную, но вполне чувствительную ревность. У него не было и не могло быть никаких родителей. Мальчик принадлежит ему. Полностью. Должно же хоть что-то в этом мире принадлежать только ему и никому другому? И если Дантс уже прикидывает, не отнять ли ему заодно и ребенка, чтобы не разлучать с единственным кровным родственником, то несдобровать ему... несдобровать.

– А от какой болезни? - последовал новый вопрос.

– Что вам за дело?

Дантс неловко замялся.

– Да нет, никакого в общем. Мне просто показалось не совсем обычным…

– Что именно? – резко спросил Эрик, и в светлых зеленоватых глазах вспыхнули и запылали раскаленные уголья. Доктор отвел взгляд, осознав, что ступил на зыбкую почву.

– Ничего, так.

И он сразу отошел. А Эрик не стал переспрашивать, что он имел в виду и куда клонил.

–

Этой ночью, чуть позднее полуночи, Робер де Шатильон сделал то, чего не делал уже много лет, заботясь о здоровом цвете лица и мягком волнующем звучании своего голоса – вышел на балкон и, чиркнув спичкой, затянулся сигарой, позаимствовав ее из комнаты напротив, где все было наготове даже для самого капризного и взыскательного гостя. Этим гостем, естественно, был не он, что не мешало ему пользоваться всеми доступными благами банкирского дома Этрейль, пока он временно заменял для мадемуазель Люсьены пылко ожидаемого жениха, за которого она была просватана чуть ли не с пеленок, однако до сих пор ни разу не видела. Не слишком оправданный риск, да и не мальчик он уже, чтобы лазать по чужим балконам, но эту ночь ему не хотелось тратить на бесплодные размышления в одиночестве. Слишком много теснится в голове идей, чтобы легко с ними сладить. Его новообретенная любовница мирно спала, и ее пухлая рука свешивалась с края постели, утонув в складках пошловато-вычурных белоснежных кружев, обрамлявших ее ложе, хотя до лебедя ей, пышнотелой, было далековато. Под трескотню цикад и терпкий дым дорогой сигары – как бы только не почуяли этот дымок ее батюшка с матушкой, а то еще шуму не оберешься – думалось лучше всего, и планы медленно, но обретали четкость.

Судьба сдала ему несколько козырей подряд. Но только он сам мог решить, как распорядиться ее дарами. Ходить ли ему с туза или начать партию со скромной двойки? Темнить и осторожничать или идти ва-банк? И главное – что за приз он стремится получить. Необычный выдался денек. Необычный, более чем богатый новыми впечатлениями и давший повод к серьезным раздумьям. Робер задумчиво выпустил колечко дыма. Его мысли, словно соревнуясь между собой в быстроте, поминутно перескакивали с Жювиля на Кристину Дайе, с Кристины на доверчивую Магдалину, которую он так и не присоединил окончательно к списку своих побед, и с Магдалины на человека с ужасным лицом, настоящего имени которого он не знал. И этот человек дольше всех занимал его мысли. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного, ничего, что могло бы хоть отчасти сравниться с этим поразительным уродством и вызывало бы столь же будоражащее ощущение причастности к чужой тайне. Бывают же столь… оригинальные исключения из человеческого рода, у кого-то на небесах специфическое чувство юмора. Призрак. Надо же. Между тем глаза у него были умные и вовсе не принадлежали сумасшедшему. И незримая ниточка – хоть спорь с этим, хоть соглашайся – но уже связала их судьбы. Забавно. Робер рассеянно стряхнул на пол комок серого пепла и отмахнулся рукой от дыма, который щипал глаза – заканчивать пора с курением, пока родители не решили, что их драгоценная деточка подожгла свою спальню. Да, забавно… Полная противоположность, даже удивительно. Столь же безобразен, насколько он сам был красив, столь же вспыльчив и резок, насколько он был медлителен и безмятежен, и если судить по аналогии – кровожаден настолько же, насколько сам он питал отвращение к пролитию хоть собственной, хоть чужой крови, и не из трусости даже, а скорее из брезгливости и любви к покою и комфорту. И при том при всем - сходство. Трудно сказать, почему они все так решили, но Робер был склонен верить – недаром Кристина Дайе была так явно потрясена, когда увидела его. Со стороны виднее, значит, что-то есть. Интересно, что. Интересно, откуда.

И интересно, что за выгоду для себя из этого можно извлечь. Тут есть над чем подумать – что сказать, а о чем умолчать и продать подороже и в другой раз.

–

Мэг Жири едва дождалась, пока хоть кто-нибудь о ней вспомнит. Но долго, очень долго она провела в тягостном одиночестве, прислушиваясь к звукам голосов, которые обманывали ее ощущением, что смысл слов наконец перестанет ускользать от нее, стоит ей только немножко напрячь слух. Там что-то происходило, и опять без нее. Что там, кто там, она ничего не знала. Когда к ней заглянул Франц Дантс, она уже извелась от нетерпения, но при виде него все разумное в ней сразу же потухло, и всколыхнулась обида на то, в каком свете он выставил ее перед воплощением всех ее девичьих грез. И вместо того, чтобы как собиралась кротко поинтересоваться последними новостями, она насупившись бросила ему с упреком:

– Вы не должны были… не смели так говорить с моим… с ним!

Ей было стыдно, что какой-то упорный внутренний запрет удерживает ее от того, чтобы уверенно называть Робера женихом. Разве он не сделал ей предложение? Сделал. Разве она не верила ему? Верила… И все-таки это было слишком большим чудом, слишком невероятно, и она боялась спугнуть счастье, если будет говорить о нем слишком свободно.

– Мадемуазель Жири, ваш юный возраст застилает вам глаза… Я не знаю, кто вам этот мужчина, но я бы на вашем месте остерегался человека со взглядом столь порочным.

Ее тонкие ладони сжались в кулачки, силы которых не хватило бы даже на то, чтобы сбить с ног ребенка.

– Вы просто… просто ханжа! – воскликнула Мэг неожиданно даже для самой себя и покраснела. Доктор некоторое время молчал, и она решила уже, что он подбирает достойную отповедь, которой унизит ее еще больше, но когда наконец в комнате прозвучал его голос, Мэг поняла, что задела его. Его лицо тоже залила краска. Быть может, от кого-то он уже слышал подобные слова, раз счел себя столь обиженным.

– Может быть, я и ханжа, мадемуазель Жири. Но полагаю, я волен ханжествовать в собственном доме? Почему бы вам не обратиться к своим родным или друзьям, чтобы они увезли вас туда, где вы сможете свободно общаться с искателями приключений вас вдвое старше и даже вступать с ними в предосудительные… связи?

– Он не такой, - проговорила Мэг неуверенно, пропустив оскорбительный намек мимо ушей. Что-то в голове у нее после встречи с Робером стоял сплошной туман. Он ведь не такой? Или такой? Нет, нет… только не он. – И мы скоро поженимся! – добавила она, даже не предполагая, до какой степени похожа на упорствующего в своем заблуждении ребенка, когда говорит так.

Дантс хмыкнул и пожал плечами, выражая недоверие всем своим видом.

– Мадемуазель Жири… Вы столь наивны. Боюсь, это вашей матушке следовало бы просветить вас в некоторых аспектах… В том, чего ищут такого сорта мужчины у девушек столь молодых и красивых.

– Моя матушка, месье Дантс, в тюрьме!

– Понятно… - проговорил он осторожно, пытаясь сдержать удивление. Ведь девушка, казалось, была из хорошей семьи, хотя вряд ли богатой. Но такой поворот…

– Ничего вам на самом деле не понятно! Это все он, этот человек… Эрик, - она запнулась на его имени, но все-таки выговорила его, не желая лишний раз обсуждать с Дантсом его призрачное прошлое. – Его вина. Из-за него моя мама… там, где она сейчас!

– Вот оно что… - протянул Дантс, и она с возмущением услышала в его голосе сомнение. С каждым новым ее выпадом, он все меньше склонен был ей верить. – Ну, у вас будет возможность высказать ему свои претензии лично. Он вернулся.

– Как? Когда! – взволнованно воскликнула Мэг, едва не подскочив на месте.

– Недавно. И по-видимому, ненадолго. Бедная Шарлиз. О ней так ничего и не известно… - тут он заметил, что девушка никак не интересуется участью Шарлиз Оллис, и замолчал с коротким усталым вздохом.

Мэг прикусила губу, и ее гладкий лоб прорезала тонкая складка, выдававшая напряженную работу мысли. Что ей сулило столь раннее возвращение врага? Когда комиссар пришлет за ним своих людей? Завтра? Тогда нужно задержать его здесь… чем-то отвлечь, любым обманом, который заставит его повременить с уходом…

– И чем он занят? - поинтересовалась она, нервно пощелкивая застывшими суставами тонких пальцев, пока руки ее находились в непрерывном движении.

– Ничем. Я пытался хоть что-то у него выспросить, но он заснул на полуслове. Сидя. Пришлось оставить его...

Губы Мэг тронула довольная улыбка, и светло-голубые глаза победно блеснули. Все шло хорошо… Пока хорошо. Только бы пораньше прислали жандармов, лучше бы с рассветом, пока Призрак будет сонным и утомленным. Робер должен позаботиться об этом. Тогда все решится быстро - быстро и без хлопот. И все ее беды останутся позади.


	44. Глава 44

44. Глава 44.

За окном только забрезжил серо-бледный, словно вылинявший рассвет, когда Эрик резко открыл глаза и с тревогой огляделся, уверенный, что проспал не менее суток и потерял времени гораздо больше, чем в нынешних обстоятельствах мог себе позволить. Пасмурный восход сперва показался ему унылой предвечерней порой, и он вскочил на ноги, озираясь в поисках хоть каких-то свидетельств, что сейчас, день или ночь, и не предал ли он сам себя, позволив усталому телу слишком продолжительный отдых. Потом сознание прояснилось, и он понял, что совсем еще раннее утро, и на самом деле едва ли позже шести часов утра.

«Барон», - вспомнил он последнее, что обдумывал, прежде чем его сморил сон и вытолкнул из суровой реальности в мир забвения, где сплетались в неразрывно единое целое как кошмары, так и несбыточные мечтания. Всплыло в голове, как Дантс сказал, что уступил пленнику свою комнату, так что Эрик быстрым шагом пересек узкий коридор и смело распахнул дверь…

Нет, там не было пусто. И даже не слишком темно - зашторенное окно пропускало неяркий луч света, лежавший на полу причудливым бледным пятном, словно отпечаток призрачной руки. В собственной постели, подложив руку под голову, почивал хозяин дома, Франц Дантс, и нервно вздрогнул, сев на кровати, когда стук шагов разбудил его.

– Опять вы? – вырвалось у него. Он спросонья потер глаза, и казалось, был удивлен и возмущен просто безмерно. – Ну знаете ли, вы преступаете все границы.

Эрик знал, что должен задать ему всего один конкретный вопрос, но не мог произнести ни слова. Он всегда подозревал, что Дантс был человеком барона. Что он так или иначе связан с ним, то ли просто как подчиненный и искренне благодарный ему работник благотворительного заведения, нуждавшийся в деньгах, то ли как верный слуга и соглядатай. Но так как молодой доктор еще и заглядывался на Шарлиз – а в этом Эрика никто не смог бы разубедить – то казалось естественным, что он забудет на время о том, кто платит ему жалованье, хотя бы до тех пор, пока девушка не окажется на свободе и в безопасности. Глупо же было мерить всех по своей мерке… Он снова позабыл, что люди – они другие, что он не понимает их, и у него с ними общего не больше, чем с миром неприкаянных душ невинно убиенных, родство с которыми навязали ему трусливые фантазии обитателей Оперы. Лекаришка предпочел лизнуть руку, которая его кормила, даже если цепочку следов, ведущую к Шарлиз навсегда затянет зыбучими песками.

Он боялся услышать ответ, потому так и не задал свой вопрос - не задал простой вопрос, куда делся человек, которого накануне он привел в этот дом, хотя от этого ответа в ту минуту зависело столь многое. Дантс в свою очередь недолго пребывал в недоумении - не так он был глуп, чтобы не догадаться, чего ради его угрюмый постоялец вломился в его комнату в часы, когда солнце едва только приподнимало свой лучистый золотой диск над горизонтом, и почему смотрел на него так, что кровь стыла в жилах.

– Барон де Неш рассказал мне все, - твердо сказал он Эрику, и его строгий взгляд со значением должен был внушать уверенность в его правоте. Но не внушал.

– Что – все? – отрывисто обронил Эрик, сердце которого так и рвалось выпрыгнуть из груди и, должно быть, вырвавшись на свободу тут же с ревом броситься на Дантса, как и любая другая часть его существа, полная ненависти и отчаяния. – Так что же – все! Что? - зазвенел его голос пронзительным колоколом Нотр-Дама.

– Что его шантажом принудили ввязаться в неблаговидное предприятие, из-за чего он теперь вынужден скрываться…

– И вы… ему поверили?

– А вы можете доказать обратное? – раздраженно поинтересовался Дантс. – Разве вас королевским прокурором назначили, что вы приговорили господина де Неша своей волей к заключению под стражу? Его ищут за участие в заговоре, который его вынудили поддержать деньгами, пользуясь его прискорбными, но давними ошибками – а кто их не совершал? И он признался мне, что практически уверен - его выследили до этого дома, пока он был с вами, так что ему ни минуты нельзя было оставаться здесь, тем более он подвергал всех опасности…

– Что же вы… - дыхание сбилось, и Эрик вынужден был с усилием глотнуть воздуха, чтобы докончить фразу, только к концу которой голос его обрел прежнюю силу и сорвался почти в крик. – Что же вы не смущались отсутствием приговора суда, когда меня записали в преступники? Вам достало мятого листка бумаги, чтобы сказать «виновен»! Что вы видели? Что вы знаете? Что ж ваша жажда справедливости просыпается так избирательно, объясните же, Дантс!

– Но… - доктор побледнел и смешался, слишком убедителен был Эрик в своем непритворном потрясении. Так убедителен, что Дантс начинал верить в то, что допустил какую-то оплошность, что действительно поторопился восстанавливать справедливость. – Но… разве вы не сказали вчера, что он все равно не знает, где Шарлиз? Тогда к чему…

– Я сказал!.. – гневно повторил за ним Эрик, в бессилии что-либо изменить ударяя кулаком по двери позади себя, которая дрогнула и едва не пошла трещинами. - Черт вас возьми! Что бы я ни говорил, это не для того, чтобы вы услужливо распахнули перед негодяем двери и еще раскланялись перед ним, как жалкий холуй! Да таков вы и есть, Дантс! Он _мог _знать! Мог! Если не где она, то хотя бы что-нибудь о тех, кто с этим связан! Хоть что-то! А теперь?

– Не кричите на меня. Никто не давал вам права, - огрызнулся доктор, но ни уверенности, ни настоящей злости в его голосе не зазвучало. Больше растерянность и даже отчасти раскаяние. Простой черно-белый мир, в котором привык жить, терял свои четкие очертания. Барон посвятил себя праведному делу, разве не так? Выходит, он был хорошим человеком, быть может, не слишком обаятельным, но с твердыми нравственными устоями, щедрый с убогими, внимательный к страждущим… Его слово против слова человека, который стоял сейчас перед ним, превозмогая сжигавшую его почти осязаемую злобу – что должно быть весомей? Убийца он или действительно произошла ошибка… как бы ни было, менее всего он походил на человека благородного и разборчивого в средствах. Но он был так уверен в своей правоте, что зарождались сомнения в том, что истина всегда лежала на поверхности. Дантс медленно отвел глаза. Ему никогда не отмыть рук, если та правда, в которую он верил, чем-то повредит бедной ни в чем не повинной девушке. Но Неш поклялся памятью своей матери, что не знает, где она, и человек, которого она представила своим кузеном, как будто того не отрицал. Как все запуталось…

Между тем Эрик с трудом взял себя в руки и перевел дух.

– Посмотрите на меня, Дантс. Посмотрите сюда! Я мог бы убить вас, - сказал он почти спокойно и веско, глядя побледневшему Дантсу прямо в глаза, и тот застыл, как завороженный, поверив всей душой, что слышит чистую правду.

– Я сожалею, - пробормотал доктор. – Но барон де Неш человек известный, и у меня нет повода сомневаться…

– Избавьте меня от вашего угодливого низкопоклонства. Здесь нет никого, кто мог бы оценить, как истово вы отбиваете поклоны.

– Послушайте, вы!

– Молчите, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь, - оборвал он речь, полную неискреннего возмущения. Казалось, Дантс произносил давно заученные слова, которые не достигают сердца. И даже огрызался он, не вникая толком в смысл оскорблений, будто отмахивался по привычке, не чувствуя никакой обиды. – Как давно вы отпустили его?

– Поздно вечером…- неохотно прозвучало в ответ.

– Прошло уже несколько часов, - в отчаянии простонал Эрик. – Если у него есть голова на плечах, он уже покинул Париж.

Кажется, теперь он на самом деле совершенно не знал, что делать. Все, какие только можно обстоятельства ополчились против него, все козыри были в руках у судьбы, которая никогда не играла с ним в паре. И что теперь? Только восстанавливать в памяти, слово за словом, все сказанное Нешем за время их не слишком плодотворного общения. Был момент, когда тот задумал отвлечь его разговорами и избавиться от него… Было ли в том путаном рассказе, куда барон вмешивал и правых и виноватых, стремясь сбить его с толку, хоть что-то, что может подсказать нечто важное - детали, факты? Что за имена тот успел упомянуть? Это почти безнадежно… безнадежно, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

Пока он размышлял, неожиданно стукнул дверной молоток.

– Откройте, - пробормотал Дантс, неуютно шевельнувшись. – Вы одеты, я пока нет.

– Вы кого-то ждете? – подозрительно спросил Эрик, прислушиваясь.– На рассвете? Пациенты с занозой, которую срочно надо вытащить? Или укус блохи, который нужно перевязать не позднее шести часов утра? Может быть, соседская старуха за снотворным, без которого ей не в радость утренняя месса?

– Я никого не жду, - напряженно ответствовал доктор, пытаясь не ввязываться в пикировку.

– Тогда обойдемся без гостей. Поднимайтесь, Дантс. Для вас тоже найдется работа.

– Работа?

– Отправляйтесь в больницу Святой Женевьевы и переверните ее вверх дном. Вы ведь уже держитесь на ногах? Уж постарайтесь, некогда носиться с вами, как с нервной девицей. Иногда мелкая прислуга слышит больше, чем кажется таким, как барон, которые и за людей-то их не считают. Я напишу вам несколько имен, которые он успел упомянуть. Выспрашивайте все, что может пролить хоть какой-то свет. Вам понятно?

– Понятно, - процедил Дантс, хмурясь, но не пытаясь возражать.

– А вам понятно, что вы стараетесь не для меня? Что _мне _от вас ничего не нужно?

– Понятно. Там… снова стучат. Может быть, что-то случилось, - действительно стук стал более резок и настойчив.

– Я открою. А у вас две минуты на сборы. Через две минуты я выкину вас на улицу, даже если вы будете в одном исподнем, - предупредил Эрик, и вышел, шумно хлопнув дверью. С дрогнувшего потолка посыпалась мелкая крошка штукатурки.

На пороге стоял поигрывая изящной тростью человек, с которым он уже имел сомнительное удовольствие познакомиться накануне. Человек, который дразнил его своим лицом - лицом, на которое люди наверняка смотрели не отрываясь, в молчаливом восхищении, не отворачиваясь и не кривясь, словно только что раздавили пальцами жирную гусеницу. И он мог бы быть похожим… если не ослепительно красивым, то хотя бы в меру привлекательным, и не стыдиться себя, мог бы - если бы не дрогнула рука создателя.

Аккуратный с иголочки костюм раннего гостя был все так же свеж и неизмят, и все так же ни единая соринка не портила элегантность его одежд.

– Доброе утро, - произнес он, и выражение его лица, тронутого здоровым золотистым загаром, выдавало его самый что ни на есть оптимистичный настрой.

– Какого дьявола тебе здесь нужно? – поинтересовался Эрик, раздраженно закатив глаза, но не испытав большого удивления. Перипетии последних событий, включая безрадостные и повергающие в преисподнюю безнадежности события нынешнего утра, выбили из него всю способность поражаться неожиданностям.

Робер де Шатильон только усмехнулся нелюбезному приему и чуть повернул голову, принимая картинную позу и небрежно оглядывая своего неудавшегося двойника с головы до ног. Этот надменный и великолепный в своей королевской величавости взгляд был Эрику странно знаком. Вчера, в одурманенном усталостью и нервным напряжением состоянии да в неверном вечернем освещении, он не увидел ничего, кроме чуть заметной схожести черт – тех черт, естественно, что судьба пощадила в нем, позволив оставить себе обычный человекоподобный облик. Он невольно подался вперед, почувствовав, что было в прошлом что-то еще, ища в памяти это яркое лицо, которое он наверняка видел уже в своей жизни, и не только вчера, и вовсе не в зеркале, даже когда был во всеоружии своего тщательно подготовленного маскарада. Потом нагромождение образов, заключенных в плен его памяти, покорно расступилось, освобождая дорогу к уголкам самым темным и затканным паутиной времени. И среди старых полузабытых, полуистершихся лиц людей, которые приходили и уходили, почти не касаясь его жизни, всегда мимо, и никогда не замечая, как жадно он впитывает их завидную обыденность, скрывшись в своей тени - среди этих блеклых, как выгоревшие на солнце портьеры, воспоминаний, всплыло то самое лицо, четко очерченное, изящное и поразительно пропорциональное. И он наконец вспомнил… и печально усмехнулся. Вспомнил так, как будто это было вчера, когда и где он видел этого человека, вспомнил, о чем он думал тогда и какой идеей загорелся. Сколько же лет прошло? Семь, восемь? Никак не меньше.

– Ну что ж ты так о себе нелестно, - заметил Робер, усмехнувшись. – «Какого дьявола»… По правде, мне нужен ты. Но, полагаю, до дьявола ты не дотягиваешь.

– Убирайся.

Эрик резко толкнул дверь, собираясь оставить раннего посетителя за порогом, но Робер успел втиснуться в образовавшуюся щель.

– Нет, я конечно могу уйти, но в твоих интересах проявить любознательность.

– У меня нет времени на тебя, Шатильон. Быстро говори, что нужно, и уходи.

– Ну ты совсем как Жювиль… э, как тебя собственно говоря звать-то? Ну ладно, пусть будет Призрак, хоть это звучит чересчур уж эксцентрично. Жювиль тоже всегда сыплет угрозами и требует быстроты, между тем как спешка хороша всего в нескольких, обрисованных известной присказкой случаях. Во всех других она лишь помеха, не дающая мыслить обстоятельно и спокойно.

– Сгинь, - устало произнес Эрик, невольно поднимая руки к вискам и начиная сочувствовать комиссару, если у него был такой ценный помощник. – Исчезни, ладно? У меня нет ни сил, ни желания возиться с твоим телом, просто уйди и забудь сюда дорогу.

– Поздно, - усмехнулся Робер.

– Что поздно?

– Я-то забуду сюда дорогу, но месье Жювиль, которому я ее подсказал, не забудет.

Смысл фразы наконец дошел до Эрика.

– Ты редкий мерзавец, - проговорил он почти с восхищением, потому что наглость, с которой было произнесено это признание, была достойна рукоплесканий.

И почему всякий раз, когда ему не хватало сил ответить миру той же безжалостностью, которая была явлена ему с самого рождения, всякий раз, когда – что бы ни было тому причиной – но он снисходил до милосердия, оно оборачивалось против него самого? Каждый раз, когда он отводил руку, занесенную для удара, сдержанный порыв после превращался в нож, воткнутый ему в спину. И только Буке никогда уже не сунет нос в тайные ходы, ведущие к подземельям, и Пьянджи никогда не станет у него на пути и не обзовет его оперу дьявольской какофонией, и Бено не выдаст его прибежища своей госпоже. Так где правда? Где справедливость?

– А ты думал, я расчувствуюсь, что ты не свернул мне шею, как тому жандарму, - ухмыльнулся Робер, - и не выдам тебя Жювилю? Бог мой, с чего бы! Он прожужжал мне все уши, требуя совратить Кристину Дайе, хотя она абсолютно не в моем вкусе, и если у меня есть возможность осчастливить его, чтобы он наконец оставил меня в покое, то отчего б и нет?

– Ну и где твои жандармы? – прорычал Эрик, прислушиваясь, но не уловив ни единого постороннего звука - ни топота сапог, ни бряцания оружия. Но сердце все равно тревожно заныло. Он не имел права сейчас вот так проиграть. Сейчас, когда столько от него зависело… Эрик весь обратился в слух, но… только где-то в густой кроне распевалась какая-то ранняя птица. И больше ничего. Или острый слух тоже решил перебраться к хозяину более сговорчивому и мягкосердечному? Он угрожающе шагнул навстречу Роберу. – Так где они? Надеюсь, их не два и не три, и ты догадался привести с собой хотя бы пару дюжин?

– Я? Еще не хватало, мне с саблей наголо возглавлять отряд жандармов! – фыркнул Робер, издевательски посмеиваясь. – Они у меня в арьергарде. Посему предлагаю не пререкаться со мной, а прошествовать вниз, где меня ждет экипаж. Кстати, приглашение касается всех, кроме слишком серьезного господина, который вчера отказал мне от дома. Ему я отвечу взаимностью.

– Убирайся.

– Опять? Незадача. Кстати, я принес подарок. Позаимствовал у месье Жювиля. Правда, я однажды уже надевал ее, и имел немалый успех у мадемуазель Дайе. Но ты ведь не будешь в обиде за то, что я дарю ношеную вещь? Хотя… я смотрю, тебе _это_ больше не требуется? Или это ты только менявстречаешь по-простому, по-домашнему?

И он протянул Эрику белую маску. Хорошо знакомую – одну из многих, сделанных им для себя, когда он еще жил под Оперой. Он принял ее молча, почему-то чувствуя глупое облегчение и даже каплю благодарности, что ему не придется унижаться перед теми, кто жаждет его крови, показываясь им беззащитным и обнаженным, как мягкотелая личинка, извлеченная птичьим клювом из плотного кокона, где она дожидалась чудесного превращения. Превращения, которое ему все равно не суждено испытать на себе. Для него этот кошмар навсегда… Но навсегда еще не значит надолго. Может быть, ему совсем недолго осталось с этим жить. Может быть, ему просто недолго осталось жить.

– Ну? – спросил Робер де Шатильон. – Идешь со мной или все-таки ждешь комиссара?

– Ни то, ни другое, - ответил он холодно и отвернулся приладить маску, чувствуя знакомую успокаивающую прохладу, коснувшуюся лица. Как же трудно было без нее обходиться. Каждый взгляд как острый нож. Каждая усмешка как пощечина.

– Должен сказать, что Жювиль будет очень зол, когда не застанет тебя… Тут кое-кому достанется от души за укрывательство преступника. Мадемуазель Жири, например.

– Мне нет до нее дела, - отрезал Эрик.

– Напрасно, очень милая девушка, - понимающе улыбнулся Робер. – Бедняжка впала в глубокую тоску, узнав, что ее матушка арестована. Догадайся, за что? Впрочем, не думаю, что это будет трудно, ответ напрашивается сам собой. Ну, младенчика в тюрьму не посадишь, но Жювиль как человек с воображением - что он уже доказал - придумает, как его использовать, - заметил Робер с усмешкой. Эрик тревожно вздрогнул.

– Ну что, собираешься удалиться гордо, в окружении своих многочисленных домочадцев, как итальянская матрона? Времени на то, чтобы предаваться унынию, нет.

– Зачем? – медленно произнес Эрик, все еще не в силах понять, что за игра развернулась вокруг него, что за странный энд-шпиль, где только пешки решали, который из оставшихся в одиночестве королей выстоит на шахматной доске до конца. – Зачем это тебе?

– Затем, что меня порадует лицо Жювиля, когда он щелкнет зубами в воздухе. Кроме того, у меня есть собственные планы, но если я изложу тебе хоть один прямо теперь же – боюсь, один из нас будет препровожден в тюрьму, а другой награжден почетным орденом за задержание опасного злодея. Орден неплохая штука, но я напрочь лишен тщеславия - увы мне, и предпочел бы кругленькую сумму наличными. Ну что, ждем комиссара? У меня простаивают чудные меблированные комнаты, за них заплачено на две недели вперед. Снял их на случай травли семейством де Шаньи, да как-то не пригодилось.

– Ты ведь лжешь, - проговорил Эрик негромко, взвесив его слова и не почувствовав в них ни единой щепотки правды. Без упрека, без гнева, простая констатация факта, факта, с которым не стал спорить даже Робер де Шатильон, который открыто хохотнул, услышав обвинение.

– Ну, естественно, в чем-то да лгу. Такова моя профессия. Но ведь не во всем.

Эрик вздохнул, и признание слетело само собой с его губ.

– Вы мне надоели. Все, - честно сказал он. – Ты. Дантс. Мэг Жири. Твой комиссар. Все! Почему бы вам всем не оставить меня в покое? Почему? У меня и без вас полно забот, но нет, вы как мухи вьетесь у меня над головой, пытаясь укусить.

– Будет тебе покой. На кладбище, где хоронят казненных на гильотине, если ты не поторопишься, - пожал плечами Робер де Шатильон. – Младенца забирай сам, мне как-то не интересно, чтобы он испортил мне хороший костюм, дети это любят, а уж прелестную Магдалину я беру на себя. И, пожалуйста, хоть ты не читай ей нотацию, какой я плохой. Она сама это поймет. Со временем.

–

Трудно было не гордиться собой, и Робер гордился, чувствуя, что сегодня превзошел сам себя. Растерянный доктор, изумленно потирая белобрысую голову, наблюдал, как его постояльцы спешно собирают немногочисленные пожитки. Славно он придумал, как избавиться от него – напыщенного умника, который попытался помешать ему сорвать свой законный сладкий плод, который он сам заботливо вырастил, превратив насупленную беленькую девочку в прелестную молодую женщину, глупенькую, но хорошенькую, как картинка. Теперь же этот доктор угрюмо выслушивал последние наставления Призрака – забавно было наблюдать, как тот напутствует его, одергивая как мальчишку за малейшую невнимательность, и не менее забавно - за ответными многозначительными взглядами, в которых кипело с трудом сдерживаемое возмущение. Разве не смешно – чтобы кто-то, дожив до вполне взрослого возраста, так и не научился обращаться с людьми? Зачем так давить на беднягу доктора, который то краснеет, то бледнеет, и горит изнутри от жара подавленных эмоций? А подойти бы с умом - и тот все сделает сам, да еще останется пребывать в светлом заблуждении, что сам все спланировал и претворил в жизнь. И все были бы довольны.

Кстати, настало самое время проверить теорию на юной Магдалине... Как-то она воспримет его новости? Возмутится или поверит, что он исполнил ее сокровенное желание? Ах, как мстительная малышка мечтала сплясать на могиле Призрака…

– Магдалина, - произнес он ласково, прикасаясь пальцами к золотистой пряди, упавшей ей на лицо, а затем обрисовывая тем же пальцем контур ее губ, скул, отливающие бронзой тонкие брови. – Как ты прекрасна, моя нежная возлюбленная.

Она блаженно заулыбалась, просыпаясь, и сонно протянула руку ему навстречу.

– Робер… это вы. Мне снился чудесный сон. Что уже утро, и все кончено. Что все уже решилось. И ведь уже утро, и вы здесь… Значит, сон был в руку? Значит, больше не о чем тревожиться, да?

– Не о чем тревожиться, любовь моя, - подтвердил Робер.

– Как хорошо… Я все проспала. Так волновалась, думала, думала, все не могла уснуть, и вот проспала… наверное жандармы пришли совсем тихо и все случилось быстро, да? Я ничего не слышала. Он не сопротивлялся? Он остался жив? Его увели в тюрьму? Уже все?

Робер улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

– Нет, любовь моя. Не совсем так.

– Не так? – остатки сна тут же оставили Мэг, и она широко раскрыла глаза. – Он опять сумел сбежать? О… это никогда не кончится! – воскликнула она со слезами в голосе. – Это невозможно, невозможно, это сам дьявол! Он чует опасность не хуже, чем звери лесной пожар. Его невозможно победить! Что же это такое, что теперь будет!

– Магдалина, успокойтесь, моя дорогая. Ничего страшного не случилось. Напротив даже. Ну, вставайте-ка. Я вам все объясню по дороге.

– По дороге? – повторила она изумленно. – Нужно куда-то ехать?

– Да, дорогая. И теперь же. Вы ведь не хотите встретиться здесь с месье Жювилем? Он будет очень сердит, что упустил своего неуловимого Призрака, который вновь растворился в воздухе, смешавшись с утренним туманом, как и положено…. призраку.

Непонимающе хлопая глазами, Мэг неуверенно пробормотала первое, что беспокоило ее:

– А как же теперь моя мама?

– Не волнуйтесь за свою маму. Жювиль знает, кто рисковал собой, ежеминутно подвергая себе опасности вызвать мстительный гнев преступника, только бы свершилось правосудие. Он получил этот адрес с условием, что госпожа Жири будет освобождена.

– И она освобождена? – с надеждой спросила Мэг, немного воспрянув духом.

– Конечно, дорогая. Она будет отпущена на свободу в ближайшие же дни. Какие-то юридические формальности должны быть улажены.

– О, слава богу!

– Я рад, что сумел угодить вам. Ну теперь давайте-ка – где ваше платье?

Открыв дверцы шкафа, и не заботясь ни о каком о порядке, он бросал на пол чужие вещи, пока не отыскал знакомое светлое платье с оборками, ее единственную одежду, в которой Франц Дантс подобрал ее на мостовой и честно исполнил свой долг врача. Оно было вычищено, хотя и имело не совсем пристойный вид, побывав в такой переделке. Робер повертел его в руках, с осуждением изучая прореху и скривившись, как будто малоэлегантность наряда шокировала его до глубины души.

– Ничего, я куплю вам новое платье в городе. А пока наденьте это, чтобы никого не смущать по дороге, - пообещал он и слегка подмигнул с веселым лукавством, предвкушая реакцию Магдалины, когда она поймет, кого она может смутить полуголыми плечами и коленями в путешествии к своему новому убежищу, где она будет в его полной власти. Он ведь все еще пребывала в счастливом неведении о его планах.

И Робер помог ей одеть через голову платье, и его ловкие опытные пальцы, не раз проделывавшие то же для многих десятков женщин, легко застегнули у нее на спине все положенные крючки. Затем он ободряюще улыбнулся.

– Вам пора начинать ходить, Магдалина. Я припас для вас кое-что. Довольно вам лежать беспомощной, я помогу вам снова научиться самостоятельно передвигаться. А там вы и не заметите, как совсем поправитесь.

Мэг радостно кивала его словам, но настал момент, когда несмотря на его увещевания, призванные ввести ее в состояние блаженной эйфории, она спросила, доверчиво глядя ему в лицо:

– А что же Призрак? Он сбежал? Вы не застали его? Он ведь был здесь… он вернулся сюда.

– Я застал его, дорогая Магдалина, - спокойно сказал ей Робер.

Мэг воззрилась на него с ужасом, как будто перед ее глазами мгновенно выросла картина устрашающих, невероятных зверств.

– Застали? Робер, это ужасный, ужасный человек! Вы должны быть осторожны.

– Успокойтесь, милая. И послушайте меня, только не пугайтесь. Хорошо, Магдалина? Вы ведь храбрая, мужественная девушка, я уверен в этом.

– Вы пугаете меня, Робер… - проговорила она, схватившись за его руку доверчивым, детским жестом.

– Подумайте только, - терпеливо пояснил он, - разве вы заинтересованы, чтобы Призрак Оперы был арестован? Пока он на свободе, ваша мама невинная жертва несправедливых обвинений. И даже если бы мы не выбили у Жювиля приказ об ее освобождении, ни один суд не вынес бы ей жестокого приговора, основываясь на столь шатких обвинениях, где все сплошные предположения – одни «наверное» да «может быть». Окажется Призрак за решеткой – и тогда? Ваш Призрак, с коим я имел удовольствие познакомиться лично, обыкновенный человек. Да-да, обыкновенней не выдумать, хотя выглядит он действительно… так что душа в пятки, не спорю. Что делают обыкновенные люди, загремев в тюрьму, и имея все шансы попасть на гильотину? Обеляют себя, очерняют других. Кто тот единственный человек, кого он может попытаться очернить, чтобы выгородить себя? Кто, кроме вашей матушки? И ведь окажется, что госпожа Жири действительно некоторым образом покрывала его, верно? И все это выплывет на очень громком, показательном процессе, к которому будет приковано внимание газетчиков, так что обвиняемым будут вынесены приговоры самые жесткие, какие только можно вообразить. Вы ведь этого не хотите, дорогая Магдалина, не правда ли?

Мэг неуверенно качнула головой – то ли «да», то ли «нет», понять было невозможно. Робер счел, что «да», нежно поправил пальцами ее растрепавшиеся волосы, коснулся губами пульсирующей жилки на виске и подхватил на руки ее легкое худенькое тело. Когда она оказалась в его объятиях, так что почувствовала, как его сердце ровно бьется прямо у ее груди, все мысли и страхи немедленно покинули ее, и руки сами потянулись обнять его шею, а щека прильнуть к его плечу, и она глубоко и счастливо вздохнула, окутанная терпковатым ароматом одеколона со слабой ноткой дорогого табака.

Ощутив, как доверчиво и влюбленно она потянулась к нему, Робер мягко прошептал ей на ухо.

– Теперь, когда я объяснил вам почему, прошу - не пугайтесь и не удивляйтесь. Это я предупредил Призрака, что Жювиль пришлет сюда своих людей.

Мэг только теснее прильнула к нему. Даже такая новость не вызвала у нее протеста, она все принимала на веру, и согласилась бы даже с доводами, требующими пригласить Люцифера к ней на чашечку чаю.

– А месье Дантс, он не выдаст вас? – спросила она только. - Не расскажет, что вы разрушили планы комиссара Жювиля? Он не станет мстить вам?

– Не волнуйтесь обо мне, дорогая моя. Мне нечего бояться. Зато месье Дантс, как человек правдивый и принципиальный – если я не ошибся в нем, а я редко ошибаюсь в людях – вынужден будет подтвердить, что Призрак был здесь. Так что вы, дорогая Магдалина, будете в глазах комиссара настоящей героиней, и он прекратит наконец преследовать вас.

– Робер… как хорошо. И куда мы едем? Вы отвезете меня домой?

– Да, дорогая, домой. Только не к вам, милая, вам нужны ведь забота и уход. Я снял комнаты, очень удобные уединенные меблированные комнаты. Специально для нас с вами, Магдалина.И вы проведете там пару дней, пока ваша матушка не вернется домой. Не тревожьтесь ни о чем, я уже обо всем позаботился.

И правда, обо всем. Собрал все каре у себя на руках, начиная с маленького блондинистого голубоглазого трофея и заканчивая Призраком, который оказывается в полном его распоряжении. Можно подарить его Жювилю или не делать этого – как заблагорассудится. Теперь можно размышлять об этом не торопясь и со вкусом обдумывая детали. Строптивого доктора отделили от этой необычной компании. Магдалина Жири и Призрак будут под его неусыпным присмотром – всегда ведь лучше иметь врага перед глазами, а не за спиной. И даже не обязательно связывать ершистое дитя тьмы по рукам и ногам. Сам придет, добровольно, если приманкой будет ребенок. Вот бы Жювиль знал, на что можно ловить его! Кристина Дайе! Наивный. Ведь такие упрямцы принимают решение раз и навсегда.


	45. Глава 45

45. Глава 45.

Там, на улице и правда ожидал наемный экипаж, на козлах которого сладко подремывал кучер, наверстывая ранний утренний подъем.

Эрик ненадолго задержал на нем взгляд. Странно. Более, чем странно, подозрительно, необъяснимо, но с этим человеком – с Робером де Шатильоном, который желал быть Иудой и Спасителем в одном лице – он не желал иметь ничего общего. Даже объяснений его не желал, ничего. Отталкивающий скользкий тип, красивый и скользкий, как изукрашенная замысловатым узором ядовитая змея, плавно и бесшумно обвивающая ногу, чтобы вонзить в нее свои сочащиеся смертью зубы. Воплощенная хитрость. Олицетворение предательства. Даже ревности в себе он не находил, одно только желание вымарать из своей жизни даже упоминание этого имени. Если люди испытывали такое же отвращение к нему самому, то он пожалуй мог их понять. Пожалуй, их даже можно было оправдать. Может быть.

Оказавшись на улице и зажмурившись от резанувшего глаза яркого света, он невольно коснулся рукой холодной поверхности маски, чтобы убедиться, что она все еще там, стоит на страже между его миром и миром людей, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении были куда коварнее, чем Призрак оперы - гроза театра Опера Популер и его покровитель. Он до смерти устал играть в их игры, разгадывать их загадки, лавировать в океане чужих интриг, все время прятаться и убегать. Холодный пустой и неприветливый мир. Чуждый ему, колючий, недоброжелательный мир. Он так и сумел в нем прижиться. Быть может, смог бы, со временем, если б они все оставили его в покое. Но они не оставили. Он огляделся, гадая, откуда ждать жандармов Жювиля. Но пока улица была пуста и безлюдна - Париж только оживал и сонно потягивался, просыпаясь. Эрик свернул налево и прикинув мысленно, далеко ли до Дома инвалидов, зашагал по улице, больше не задумываясь, какими глазами прохожие будут провожать его ярко-белую маску – у него все равно не было времени придать ей не столь бросающийся в глаза вид. И к черту. Хватит прятаться. Только бы как-то протянуть и не попасться в руки Жювиля, пока он не выполнит то, что должен. Только бы хоть немного везения помогли ему не столкнуться лицом к лицу с тем отрядом, что с подачи этого крысиного прихвостня комиссара брошен на поимку Призрака оперы– в который уже раз. Устанут ли они когда-нибудь его ловить? Он по крайней мере устал от них бегать.

Пришлось забрать с собой Жеана, хотя видит бог – он не хотел подвергать его опасности. Но если мадам Жири действительно попала в собственную беду – а судя по размаху, с которым Жювиль взялся за дело, так оно и было, то в целом мире ему не к кому больше было обратиться. Кристину ему не хотелось бы ни пугать, ни смущать. Если Шатильон не лжет, и Рауль де Шаньи все еще с ней, пусть так все и остается. Ни к чему вбивать между ними клин. Ведь Шаньи – нет никаких сомнений, что скажет де Шаньи. Наслушался в свое время откровений о себе самом. «Это существо, Кристина, не твой отец». О да, можно вообразить, будто виконт верил в оборотней и приписывал Призраку оперы нечеловеческую сущность… Но та старая обида давно уже поблекла в памяти. Ему отказано было в праве называться человеком – и пусть. Пусть теперь держат ответ перед собственной совестью. А он перед своей.

Мысли о Жири-старшей,которая когда-то была ему другом, он отодвинул на задний план. Даже если Шатильон сказал правду, что ж, сейчас не время укорять себя. Мадам Жири была взрослой самостоятельной женщиной, когда он втянул ее в свою увлекательную игру с Лефевром за господствующее влияние в своем театре. И она кое-что имела с этого. Должность. Творческую свободу. Кое-какие вполне осязаемые деньги. Уверенность в завтрашнем дне, пока он безраздельно царствовал в Опере. Она не была доверчивой девочкой, как юная Кристина, и понимала – если всему этому придет конец, ей придется ответить по всей строгости закона. И все же, будто его воля, несмотря даже на то, что она отвернулась от него первой, когда он еще пытался доверять – он бы не позволил причинить ей зла. Но сегодня некогда о ней думать. Ей грозит самое большее несколько лет тюрьмы. Женщина, мать, известный балетмейстер – никто не станет карать ее так, как покарали бы его – если бы сумели поймать.

Кроме мадам Жири и Кристины, которая перешла наконец свой последний мост и сожгла его за собой, как он и обещал ей – кому еще в Париже он мог бы довериться? Никому… Дантс… нет, о нем лучше не думать, не бередить раны… пусть делает, что велено… и не думать, не думать… пока не опустились руки.

– Эй!

Экипаж слегка обогнал его, и Робер де Шатильон высунул голову в окошко, гладкие блестящие пряди упали ему лоб, подхваченные порывом ветра. За его плечом маячило бледненькое личико Мэг, странное треугольное личико, в котором смешались мечтательная нежность и желание метнуть в него кинжал – если б только он у нее был.

– Любишь прогуливаться пешком с утра пораньше? Похвально, и для цвета лица полезно. Ну и что дальше? Гордость отличная штука, но пожалей ребятенка, сдадут ведь в сиротский приют и как зовут не спросят. Садись.

Он толкнул скрипнувшую несмазанным завесом дверцу, и Эрик еще сильнее укрепился в своем отвращении к нему. Этот внешне не выказывал страха, над ним не довлели суеверия. Но вовсе не потому, что он признал в нем человека и равного себе. Зверя, вот и все, что он в нем видел – зверя. Сильного, опасного, и еще загнанного и изголодавшегося, и оттого уязвимого. Он вел себя как охотник, вышедший с голыми руками на волка, и рассчитывавший взять его хитростью, а не силой. «Волк это большая, злобная, но всего лишь собака», - сказал он себе и действовал исходя из своих пагубных заблуждений… Бросал кость и пытался приманить волка и увести за собой. Посадить на цепь и заставить сторожить свой дом, хвалясь перед соседями, что сломил гордого лесного зверя. Никогда.

– Предлагаю в последний раз… Эрик.

Он дернулся, услышав, как Робер называет его по имени. Потом сообразил, что ему подсказывает Мэг Жири, которая полностью отдалась под его власть.

– Как ты собрался отыскать ее в городе, где никого не знаешь?

Заткнуть уши и не слушать пение сирены, это было бы правильно. Лучше всего. Но трудно пересилить свою слабую человеческую природу - все-таки человеческую, не способную подняться над своим несовершенством и свысока взглянуть на потуги мелких человеческих сорняков ранить его, уязвить или хитростью подчинить себе, заставить петь под свою дудку, сделав из свободного волка покорного цепного пса. Знал это и все равно остановился и с бессильной апатией моряка, околдованного песней и безвольно устремившегося навстречу безумию и смерти, обернулся через плечо. Ниспосланная ему адом персональная сирена усмехалась удовлетворенно и хищно, будто не сирена даже, а Горгона, обратившая в камень одним только чудодейственным взглядом своего злейшего врага.

Мэг. Снова она. Рассказала все, что только могла. Его самый удивительный, самый упорный и беспомощный враг, избавиться от которого было делом одной минуты, и все-таки - невозможно.

Даже если б он точно знал, что это ловушка, все равно приблизился бы – смиренно готовый ступить в нее и схватить приманку, будь она хоть трижды отравленной. Внутри в экипаже было душно, и малышку Жири затрясло от его близкого соседства, но он едва взглянул на нее. Зато Робер де Шатильон, по-хозяйски обнимая Мэг за талию, как будто она была давней и преданной его возлюбленной, улыбался вовсю…

– Куда ты так бодро держал путь, если не секрет?

Эрика передернуло от его легкомысленного тона. Но ответить ответил. Смешно было бы угрюмо молчать, раз уж он решился продолжить знакомство с этим человеком.

– Дом инвалидов, - хмуро объяснил он.

– Понятно, - кивнул Робер, как будто из этого мог сделать какие-то далекоидущие выводы. Однако высунулся и крикнул кучеру новый адрес. Вновь опустившись на сиденье и расположившись со всем возможным в узком пространстве крытого экипажа удобством, и заодно запечатлев то ли успокаивающий, то ли просто утверждающий свою власть поцелуй на устах девушки, которая льнула к нему, как веточка дикого плюща к сосновому стволу, Шатильон окинул Эрика взглядом, полным любопытства, котороеи не думал сдерживать. – Теперь мне было бы чертовски любопытно узнать подробности, - признал он с обескураживающей честностью.

Эрик помолчал. Экипаж мерно катил по мостовой, и менее чем через полчаса он получит возможность узнать, получила ли Анна его записку. Может ли стать хуже, если за это время он кому-то расскажет? Что может стать хуже? Куда уж дальше? Что сделает Робер де Шатильон с его рассказом? Мог ли использовать этот рассказ против него или против Шарлиз? Мог ли он когда-либо встречаться с Нешем? Могло ли о чем-то говорить ему хоть одно из упомянутых бароном имен? Бесконечная череда вопросов… и есть один только верный способ узнать ответ. Для этого нужно было всего лишь отодвинуть и не пускать в сердце отвращение, презрение, ненависть, нежелание разговаривать с гнусным отродьем человеческого рода, который готов был так подло поступить и с ним и с людьми, которые не сделали ему ничего плохого. Начать было трудно, и как он ни держал себя в узде, все равно чувствовал, как дрожат руки, и он с трудом удержался от побуждения впиться ногтями в мягкую обивку сидения. Потом стало проще, и он одолел замки, которые требовали молчать, скрываться, хранить тайну и ни с кем и ни за что не делиться бедой, принадлежавшей только ему. Стал говорить спокойнее, кое-как соблюдая законы повествования, объясняя и уточняя, и не греша против хронологии. Из Шатильона вышел хороший слушатель. Перебивал он редко, и только чтобы прояснить какую-то совсем уж казавшуюся нелогичной деталь. Однажды попросил взглянуть на карточку, которую оставила Анна, и долго разглядывал ее, наморщив гладкий лоб и водя ногтем указательного пальца по причудливым завиткам изящной виньетки, как будто срисовывая красивый узор. Слушая о Неше и людях, которых тот вскользь зацепил в своем рассказе, он не пошевелился, и то ли не желал ничем себя выдавать, то ли на самом деле эти имена ничего не значили для него и никак не отзывались в памяти.

Потом рассказ кончился… оказавшись короче, чем можно было предположить. Всего несколько значимых событий, и совсем мало сведений, на которые можно было опереться. Эрик устало опустил голову. Может и стоило пересказать все это кому-то, просто чтобы сумбур в голове обрел начало и конец, и хоть немного осели эмоции и отчаяние, оставив только голые факты и ничего больше. Бледная Мэг Жири жалась к Роберу и выглядела испуганной. Он старался не смотреть на нее, чтобы не злиться самому и не вовлекаться в ненужный и бессмысленный спор, а она в свою очередь смотрела только в лицо обожаемого возлюбленного, то ли не в силах перестать любоваться им, то ли надеясь, что он скажет что-нибудь такое, что сразу поставит все на свои места. Ее взгляд сиял даже ярче, чем тот, которым Кристина одаривала де Шаньи, может быть, и он такими же сумасшедшими глазами в свое время глядел вслед Кристине, он уже не помнил. На него никто так никогда не смотрел. И никогда не посмотрит. Зависть неправильное, разрушительное чувство, несущее одну лишь горечь, бесполезную и царапающую душу обломками, как пустая скорлупа. Все-таки… Шатильон заслужил толику благодарности, не обронив вопроса по поводу того, кем ему приходится девушка, которую он так рьяно разыскивал. Дочь Антуанетты Жири не могла не понимать, что никакой родни у него нет и никогда не было. А скажи он что другое, трудно было бы ничем не выдать своих чувств, услышь он в ответ веселую насмешку. Чудища держат плененных девушек в заколдованных замках. А не цепенеют от страха, что вырвавшуюся на свободу пленницу растерзают дикие звери.

–

–

– Милочка моя, спускайтесь на грешную землю! Шарли-из! Зачем вы сбросили валет, я же знаю, что у вас в запасе восьмерка? Вы так коварны, что продумали план, который я не могу разгадать, или столь невнимательны, что потеряли последний шанс на победу?

– Боюсь, второе, - вздохнула Шарлиз, глянув в свои карты.

– Вы меня огорчаете до глубины души, дорогая. Если вы хотите уморить меня скукой, вынуждена вас разочаровать. Я очень вынослива, - проговорила Анна де Морано, с шумным вздохом досады бросая на стол карты. – Ну что, дорогая, уговор дороже денег, ваш проигрыш – мое желание. Что будете петь?

– У меня нет и никогда не было голоса, Анна.

– Значит, я не буду вам хлопать! Буду свистеть, возмущаться и изображать агрессивно настроенную публику.

– Анна… - начала девушка с просительными нотками.

– Ну ладно, раз вам вздумалось капризничать, Шарлиз, пожалуйста, - надулась та, обиженно поджав губы. – Не хотите петь, тогда хотя бы декламируйте. Для этого вашего голоса достанет? Только с выражением! А я буду воображать, что сижу в собственной ложе.

– Ладно, - пришлось покориться, пока Анна, которую томило вынужденное безделье, окончательно не обозлилась. Лавры Сары Бернар не слишком манили, особенно в столь подвешенном состоянии, когда каждый минувший час казался последним даром расщедрившейся судьбы. – Что вам прочесть? Выбирайте.

Шарлиз встала со своего места и подошла к полке с книгами. Оживившись, ее скучающая тюремщица заулыбалась с довольным видом.

– Не могу сдерживать ваш творческий порыв. Берите любую. Только читайте как следует! С чувством! И вот вам сцена, - тут же запылав энергией, Анна подтолкнула в центр комнаты скамеечку для ног. – Вставайте-ка вот сюда.

Без энтузиазма перебрав несколько книг, Шарлиз натолкнулась на знакомое имя и ностальгически вздохнула. Жива ли еще старенькая мадам де Маньи? Что с ней стало? Отошла ли в мир иной или по-прежнему прозябает в унылом заведении, где больше не забегут к ней ни умница Моник Дюваль, ни готовая терпеливо выслушать ее воспоминания Шарлиз Оллис, ни доктор Франц, внимательный и рассудительный. Кто там сейчас присмотрит за ней, да и присмотрит ли кто-то? В память о ее знаменитом прадеде Шарлиз вытащила томик стихов с золотым тиснением. Дорогое издание, гравюры, шелковистая на ощупь бумага - и судя по гладкому срезу, вряд ли книгу хоть раз открывали, чтобы погрузиться в мир возвышенной поэзии. Пролистав несколько страниц и просматривая витиеватые строки, она поднялась на импровизированное возвышение и кашлянула. Начала она скованно, глупо чувствуя себя в ипостаси трубадура, но произнеся первые пару строк, ощутила некоторый подъем – выходило не так уж плохо.

– _«Люблю ее за гордый черный цвет_

_Бровей и глаз и за кудрей потоки,_

_Живот упругий, розовые щеки,_

_Дыханья аромат, улыбки свет.» (с)_

Случайно в общем получилось, но Анна просияла, польщенная, как будто старинный стихотворец посвятил свои любовные строки лично ей, великолепной и очаровательной, вдохновляясь ее черными локонами и глазами. Или может быть решила, что пленница решила выразить ей таким образом свое восхищение? Как бы ни было, красавица расцвела на глазах, и окрепнув духом и взбодрившись успехом, Шарлиз продолжила, щедрой рукой добавив в свою речь выразительности и даже помогая себе жестами.

– _Люблю ее за лоб, где ни морщинки нет,_

_Ее любви и славы храм высокий,_

_За ум, за поэтические строки,_

_За память, что хранит событий след.(с)_

Анна вспыхнула от удовольствия, особенно хвалебная песнь «уму» впечатлила ее и заставила с гордостью вздернуть подбородок. Шарлиз и сама развеселилась, искоса глянув на единственную зрительницу своего представления. Очень уж явно эта падкая на лесть женщина радовалась не ей посвященной оде. Как будто одна в мире была несравненная черноглазая красавица – Анна де Морано.

–_Люблю за то, что нет ее добрее,_

_И за познанья, что достойны феи,_

_За щедрость сердца, свойственную ей(с)_, - очень старалась Шарлиз не допустить иронии, но удержаться было никак невозможно, и последние строки она произнесла, изо всех сил кусая щеки, чтобы задавить саркастический смешок в зародыше. Однако Анна, внимательно слушавшая и наблюдавшая, захлопала и неожиданно рассмеялась, как будто услышала нечто невероятно забавное.

– Щедрость сердца! – повторила она. – Нет добрее! – и закрыла ладонями лицо, заливаясь звонким смехом девчонки-хохотушки. – Ах, уж это как раз обо мне! Особенно щедрость… - с трудом выговорила она, – ох, да… щедрость сердца…

Шарлиз взглянула на нее, жалея только об отсутствии у нее пенсне, которая она могла бы поправить на носу с самым строгим видом, и не удержалась – тоже прыснула.

– Это еще не все, Анна! – проговорила она, утирая навернувшиеся слезы. – Погодите радоваться. Там еще есть, как раз про вас.

– Д-давайте, - всхлипнула та. – Давайте что там дальше.

– _Всего сильней люблю за поцелуи,_

_За ласки я люблю еще сильней,_

_За то, что с нею сплю, когда хочу я(с) – _торжественно дочитала Шарлиз и опустив книгу посмотрела на развеселившуюся до предела слушательницу.

– Вы вернули мне веру в людей, милочка, - сказала та, отсмеявшись. – Спасибо, дорогая, теперь мне гораздо веселее будет выигрывать, зная, что вы потешите меня вашим прелестным исполнением. Садитесь, продолжим.

Краткий миг оптимизма бесследно минул, и Шарлиз села, а Анна, оживленно мурлыча себе под нос, снова принялась сдавать карты. Все шло к тому, что она снова выиграет…

Однако, в самом разгаре партии Анна вынуждена была прерваться. Стук – два неторопливых удара, за ним три частых и коротких, и женщина обрадовано вскочила на ноги, опустив свои карты на край стола.

– Ну вот, другое дело, - объявила она. – Милочка моя, полминуты и я в вашем распоряжении. Ко мне прибыла почта… сейчас узнаем, что там в мире делается, - она весело подмигнула Шарлиз, как будто та тоже с нетерпением ожидала свежих новостей. Девушка между тем отнюдь не горела пылким желанием ознакомиться с полученными Анной распоряжениями – если это, конечно, были они. Еще не пропала надежда, что проскучав с ней несколько дней взаперти, Анна частично утратит бдительность. Пока она стерегла ее как зеницу ока, но должна же она когда-нибудь устать и привыкнуть к мысли, что клетка надежно заперта, и Шарлиз никуда от нее не денется?

Пока Анна умчалась встречать своего личного почтальона, Шарлиз, потратив несколько мгновений на колебания, осторожно приподняла со стола ее карты. Хороший расклад, выигрышный… она внимательно впилась в него глазами, запоминая. Затем так же осторожно и аккуратно положила карты на место, стараясь, чтобы положение их не сдвинулось ни на волосок по сравнению с тем, в каком они лежали до того, как она проявила нескромное любопытство.

– Шарли-из!

Она подняла на Анну глаза, молчаливо ненавидя, как та певуче растягивает ее имя, как будто наслаждаясь его звучанием.

– Чудесно, милочка моя. У нас с вами целых три послания! – она погрузилась в чтение, все больше расплываясь в счастливой улыбке. – Глядите-ка, Шарлиз, а это можно сказать вам!

– Мне?

– Вам, вам! Любопытно, любопытно, как это ваш любимый мужчина добрался до моего собственного почтового ящичка, кого это он успел потрясти, негодник! Шарли-из! Ваш Эрик пронырливее, чем можно о нем подумать.

– Я догадывалась об этом, - кажется, впервые за последние два дня она искренне улыбнулась, просветлела и по-настоящему воспрянула духом, не только убаюкивая себя ложными надеждами, но и позволив себе поверить, что далеко не все еще кончено. Если Эрик жив и не собирался бросать ее на произвол судьбы, еще рано ставить на себе крест. Зная его упрямство, то, как трудно уговорить его свернуть с раз выбранного пути, она не сомневалась, что он не отступится от нее. Но… даже сделав все возможное и невозможное, он мог не успеть… просто не успеть.

Анна еще немного поразмыслила над запиской, искоса поглядывая на пленницу, словно решая для себя какой-то вопрос.

– У вашего Эрика разве есть деньги?

Шарлиз двусмысленно улыбнулась, затруднившись с ответом. Правдивое «нет» сомнительно, чтобы было тем ответом, который мог бы заинтересовать Анну де Морано .

– И я полагаю, что нет. Нехорошо врать, - она сердито выпятила нижнюю губу, осуждающе раздув ноздри. – Впрочем, даже если б и были, все равно поздно, - и Анна взялась за следующее послание. – Поздно, потому что нам пришла телеграмма, и это уже серьезно. Шарли-из! Мы с вами никуда не едем и ждем гостей. Что радует – поездка с вами через всю страну это большая морока. И с другой стороны – огорчает, нам с вами сидеть тут сиднем, скучать и ожидать герра Штандера, который решил осчастливить нас своим личным присутствием. Гордитесь, моя милочка, не каждый день такой человек проделывает немалый путь, чтобы познакомиться с глупышкой. Ради Неша он не сдвинулся с места, можете вообразить. Эк вы его разнервировали, моя дорогая. Вашими тайнами, которые вы так оберегаете…

– И когда… это будет? – крепко сжав руки, чтобы они не дрожали, спросила Шарлиз

– Не портите себе сюрприз, - с улыбкой осадила ее Анна. – Прочтем лучше, что у нас на десерт. Ах, десерт, к сожалению, отменяется. Как жаль…

– А что было на десерт? – грустно спросила Шарлиз, не надеясь больше на хорошие новости.

– На десерт мог быть бал в посольстве. Но увы, увы. Вы, милочка моя, связали меня по рукам и ногам. А я уж и забыла, когда в последний раз показывалась на люди в приличном виде.

– Так сходите, Анна. Развеетесь.

– Хи-итрая. Нет уж, развлекайте меня вы, Шарлиз. Продолжим, на чем мы с вами закончили, - и она подняла со стола сложенные веером карты.

Это был первый раз, когда Шарлиз выиграла, и несмотря на все прежние жалобы, что постоянные победы гасят в ней весь азарт, Анна не только не обрадовалась, но преисполнилась такой обидой, как будто у нее обманом отняли самое дорогое, что у нее было в жизни. Шарлиз скромно опустила глаза, с тревожно бьющимся сердцем, ожидая, как отреагирует судьба на ложь, но судьба молчала, как будто с одобрением восприняв небольшую хитрость с ее стороны.

– Ну говорите, – в сердцах воскликнула Анна, хорошее настроение которой мгновенно рассеялось. – Чем желаете развлечься?

Это было безнадежно и даже глупо, но Шарлиз проговорила, медленно вскинув голову, так что ее рыжие волосы разметались по плечам, яркие, живые, напрочь отрицающие всякое уныние.

– Я бы хотела вернуть себе свободу, - призналась она. Ничего не просила и не молила о милости, всего только выставила свою цену – как Анна и предложила ей.

– Шарли-из! Да вы не так просты, моя милочка. Но не ловите меня на слове, я же не какая-нибудь глупенькая чистоплюйка. Даю вам второй шанс, третьего не будет. Если вы снова запросите невозможного, значит не судьба вам получить ваш выигрыш. Сожалею, сожалею, моя милочка, но не нужно со мной хитрить. Мне это не нравится!

Шарлиз опустила глаза, скрывая о Анны даже не разочарование – она не надеялась на другой ответ – просто печаль и усталость.

– Тогда, - помолчав, предложила она Анне, - езжайте на этот ваш бал и возьмите меня с собой. В последний раз. Ведь вы знаете, и я знаю, что ваш герр Штандер не оставит меня в живых. А там… я там никого не знаю и буду у вас на глазах.

– И помешаете мне веселиться! – закатив глаза, проговорила Анна с упреком.

– Немножко помешаю, - признала девушка. – Но все равно… это ведь лучше, чем сидеть здесь. И ожидать… конца. Как будто… я овца.

– Шарли-из! Вы ведь задумали сбежать от меня.

– Я дам вам слово, что нет. Что я вернусь вместе с вами.

– Но, милочка моя, я ведь вам не верю, - проникновенно произнесла Анна, виновато разводя руками.

– Что ж… другого пожелания у меня нет.

– Да вы упрямица, дорогая. Правда, не могу считать это качество серьезным недостатком. Я обещаю подумать, большего пока не могу предложить. Но я подумаю. В любом случае, это была ваша последняя попытка, так что я сдаю карты заново… Посмотрим, на этот раз кто кого… Давайте-ка покажите, случайность это была, или вы и вправду можете быть умничкой, моя милая…

–

–

– Черт, да где ж тебя носит, Робер? Я жду тут уже добрых полчаса! Теряю время!

– Что это вы ко мне зачастили, Жювиль? – Робер демонстративно зевнул, деликатно прикрыв открытый рот ладонью. – И не предупредили, что заскочите на чашку кофе. Что ж это вы так, ведь я мог бы и подольше задержаться.

– Где – тебя – носит? Еще раз спрашиваю! – сердито топнул ногой комиссар, проходя вслед за Робером в обставленные со всем изяществом апартаменты, хозяин которых явно питал пристрастие к красным тонам - от мебели красного дерева до покрывал цвета ветреного заката.

– Ладно. Настаиваете – рассказываю, - покладисто ответил молодой человек, рассеянно заглядывая бар и обследуя его содержимое, как будто угостить комиссара стоящим напитком было его первейшей обязанностью. Позвякивая бокалами, он спокойно продолжал говорить обыденным, безмятежным тоном, донельзя бесившим Жювиля, который вертелся, как на угольях, всем своим видом выказывая раздражение. – Мадемуазель Люсьена Этрейль, наследница банкирского дома Этрейль, помолвлена с деловым партнером ее батюшки, бароном Клаусом Бадинери с тех пор, как ей исполнилось одиннадцать. Чтобы избежать нытья и капризов – а девушка она не бесхарактерная и легко бы не сдалась – любящий батюшка так и не озаботился пригласить жениха в гости, чтобы его будущая благоверная смогла составить о нем собственное представление. Так что здоровая семнадцатилетняя девица, с нетерпением ожидающая приобщения к таинству любви и воображающая себе невесть какого принца, просто копытом била, так хотела поскорее увидеть жениха. К слову, он прибывает в Париж только через три дня, и я дотошно выяснил как он выглядит – о, это замечательный, совсем еще крепкий старик. Ему всего пятьдесят два, он лыс, обладает мощными бакенбардами и обширным многослойным подбородком. Разве можно было обрекать мадемуазель на такое разочарование? Я подарил ей немножко сказки, самую малость, чтобы жизнь не казалась ей такой тошнотворной. Лично для нее барон Бадинери прибыл несколькими днями раньше, чтобы познакомиться с невестой без всевидящих глаз батюшки с матушкой, в обществе которых пришлось бы вести тоскливую беседу о процентах и годовой ренте. Невеста привела его в восхищение, он невесту тем более, и молодые сговорились сделать родителям приятный сюрприз и привнести в свою серую жизнь немного романтики, тайно обвенчавшись в церкви Святой Мадлен, не дожидаясь нудных официальных торжеств. Но знаете ли, денежные затруднения… барон богат, но его деньги вложены в дело, которое они ведут вместе с батюшкой невесты, и заем крупной суммы немедленно выплыл бы наружу, испортив весь сюрприз. Пришлось временно заложить приданое мадемуазель, симпатичную шкатулку с драгоценностями – о, оно будет выкуплено немедленно после того, как молодые повинятся перед родителями.

– И ты обвенчался с мадемуазель Этрейль? – проговорил комиссар почти с испугом, и его пальцы вздрогнув схватились за ножку бокала, содержимое которого он немедленно опрокинул себе в рот.

– Венчаюсь сегодня вечером, - с гордостью ответил Робер, усевшись напротив комиссара и закинув ногу на ногу. – Как думаете, заложить бриллианты или сразу продать? Или пусть полежат у меня, говорят, алмазы подорожают, нет?

– Ну и бессовестный же ты негодяй…

– Да ладно вам, комиссар. Девушка не обеднела и даже получила удовольствие. Жених слишком повязан с банкиром, чтобы вернуть невесту с позором в отцовский дом. Все довольны. Ну, положим, я – особенно.

Жювиль с отвращением покачал головой. На столике перед ним лежала книга, и, только чтобы не смотреть на мужчину напротив, который своей наглостью кого угодно мог довести до нервного срыва, он не задумываясь подтянул ее к себе и перевернул обложкой кверху.

– Шеридан, - усмехнулся он и бросил ее обратно на стол. – Это отсюда, что ли, ты берешь свои бредовые фантазии? Когда это ты начал читать книги, Робер? Помнится, когда мы с тобой встретились в первый раз, ты считал, что чем больше палочек изобразить в «м», тем красивей выйдет буква.

– Давно, - сказал тот сухо, и даже привычная улыбка, игравшая на его губах, померкла. – Очень давно, Жювиль. А что до сюжетов, то их подсказывают мне они сами – те, кто мечтают быть обманутыми. Кто не хочет, чтобы его обманули, тому бесполезно рассказывать сказки, уж поверьте.

– Слова. Пустые слова. Что с Дайе? Ты продолжаешь меня дурачить?

– Ни боже мой. Навещу ее сегодня же.

– Почему не вчера? На что ты тратишь мое время? На своих любовниц?

– Имейте терпение, Жювиль! Должен же я подготовиться? Или мне вломиться в дом мадемуазель Дайе среди ночи, топая ногами и требуя одарить меня своей благосклонностью? Вчера я учился накладывать грим. Это, знаете ли, не так просто, как может показаться.

– Какой еще грим? – удивленно произнес комиссар, даже забыв поднести ко рту бокал, и так и замер, держа его в вытянутой руке. Жидкость опасно плескалась у самого края, угрожая пролиться ему на брюки, но он, не замечая этого, пожирал глазами выразительное лицо собеседника.

– Очень страшный грим, - усмехнулся Робер. – Я непременно приглашу вас взглянуть, когда все будет готово. Или даже зайду по дороге к мадемуазель Дайе. Краски, немного воска… никак не придумаю, что сделать с носом. Не хватает у меня фантазии. Ну, надеюсь, она не будет придираться к мелочам.

– Плохая идея, Робер, - недовольно протянул комиссар, ненадолго углубившись в размышления и почесывая кончик носа. – Этот рисунок, что сделали по моей просьбе те, кто видели его, довольно-таки условен.

– Это ничего, - легкомысленно отмахнулся Робер. – Мадемуазель Дайе не думаю, чтобы видела вашего приятеля намного дольше, чем другие свидетели, и запомнила каждую деталь… Так что она примет на веру мое видение его красоты.

– А собственной внешности что, ты уже не доверяешь? Подвела? – съехидничал комиссар. Однако Шатильон по-прежнему излучал спокойствие многодневного штиля, сковавшего океанские воды зеркальной гладью.

– А что поделаешь, если мадемуазель Дайе нравятся чудища? Придется соответствовать. Для разнообразия.

– Хм… Знаешь, у меня появилась другая хорошая идея, Робер.

– Например, какая?

– Рисуй свой уродский грим, и я сдам тебя королевскому прокурору в качестве великого и ужасного Призрака оперы! – расхохотался комиссар, потирая руки от удовольствия подколоть собеседника. – Как тебе? Пойдешь на гильотину вместо него, а я закрою дело под рукоплескания министра, который сразу же сделает меня префектом парижской полиции!

– Ваше незамысловатое чувство юмора как всегда подвело вас, Жювиль.

– А что? Раньше или позже ты все равно там окажешься. Ты же спускаешься все ниже и ниже, и однажды твои руки окажутся вымараны не только чужими слезами. Погоди, эти Этрейли еще обратятся в полицию. Я же с немалым удовольствием арестую тебя для них.

– Да что вы, дружище Жювиль! Какой родитель станет делать из дочурки посмешище? И потом – за что вы меня арестуете? За то, что милая добрая девушка сделала мне подарок? – с невинным видом усмехнулся тот, кто открыто называл себя лжецом и ничуть того не стыдился. Ну подумаешь, не было никакого вооруженного отряда, который бы выслали на рассвете застать вероломного Призрака спящим и не ожидающим нападения. Подумаешь, не собирался он больше связываться с Кристиной Дайе ни в гриме ни без. Всего только ложь, очередная маленькая ложь, но даже маленький камушек может застопорить работающий как часы механизм.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что даже за то, что милая добрая девушка сделала тебе подарок, я вполне могу тебя арестовать.

– Ну, пока ведь я вам нужен, не так ли?

– Откровенно говоря, я уж и сомневаюсь – нужен или нет. Пока от тебя много разговоров и никакого проку. И что-то я питаю сомнения, что ситуация изменится.

– Изменится, - пообещав это, Робер встал, поворачиваясь к комиссару спиной. В его руках снова зазвенели бокалы, пока он увлеченно смешивал напитки, на глаз отмеряя ингредиенты. – Кстати, Жювиль… Явите мне свою знаменитую осведомленность. Вы ведь помните скандал с сестрицей австрийского посла?

– Как не помнить, - кивнул Жювиль, сверля полным любопытства взглядом его спину. – Уж как ты в тот раз отличился – я не могу понять до сих пор, как тебе удалось вывернуться.

– Он ведь скончался? Этот зануда-посол, который раздул из мелкой интрижки международный скандал? – небрежно спросил Робер. Однако небрежность тона не обманула комиссара, и он напрягся, как охотничий пес при виде взмывшей из болотных зарослей утки. Тем не менее ответил своему собеседнику с той же внешней безмятежностью, с какой вопрос был ему задан.

– Верно. Надеюсь, не от огорчения, а всего лишь от давней сердечной болезни.

– У него ведь была жена? То бишь вдова?

– Была. Впрочем, я с ней незнаком, - осторожно ответил комиссар.

– А как ее звали?

– Графиня Аннемария Селестина Винцент, кажется. А что?

– Она вернулась в Австрию? Или живет в Париже? Она бывает в обществе?

– Не интересовался... Если она и уехала, то без большой помпы, поскольку мне об этом не известно. Решил снова собрать дань с этого семейства, на этот раз с вдовушки? Да, Робер? Ну, сунься, сунься. Увидишь, как тебя разорвут, одни перья полетят.

– Приятно слышать, как вы обо мне беспокоитесь. И какое мероприятие может привлечь внимание вдовы австрийского посла? В ближайшее время?

– Это даже слишком просто – бал в честь вступления в должность преемника, который только на днях вручал свои верительные грамоты. Прежний как раз был отозван, совсем недолго побыл. У меня попросили несколько моих людей, чтобы приглядел за порядком на улице. Эти иностранцы, знаешь ли… От них всегда хлопоты. Если графиня Винцент в Париже, ей просто неприлично будет отклонить приглашение посетить круг своих старых знакомых. Хотя я слышал о ней кое-что нелестное, что она не слишком разборчива, что прилично, а что нет. Говорят, рога у ее покойного мужа были еще те. И что она весьма хороша собой.

– Хороша? Забавно… - Робер наконец повернулся, и комиссар заметил, что глаза его вспыхнули горячим интересом – рассказ заинтриговал его. Хотя и не ясно было, каким образом его может касаться вся эта история - кроме давно отшумевшего скандала, его ничего не связывало с семьей высокопоставленных австрийских гостей. Либо комиссар чего-то не знал. А он очень не любил чего-то не знать… Мысль о возможной неосведомленности задевала, так что он заметно нахмурился и проворчал:

– Говори, что задумал.

– Решительным образом – ничего дурного. Это не профессиональный интерес. Скорее, личный… Значит, Аннемария Винцент… любопытно.


	46. Глава 46

46. Глава 46.

Еще один день, ничего не сдвинувший с мертвой точки. Еще один день, который не принес ничего, кроме усталости и разочарования, зато сократил самое меньшее вдвое шансы на благополучную развязку. Если были когда-то такие шансы... Уходило время. Каждый день уносил надежду. Каждый час гасил ее слабый огонек, и он тлел все слабее и слабее, едва чадя в непроглядной тьме, которая царила у него в душе. Записка, которую он написал Анне, бесследно исчезла. Однако на ее месте не обнаружилось никаких иных признаков присутствия этой женщины – она не оставила ему никакого ответа, даже не удосужилась поддразнить его жестокой насмешкой – хотя это было бы в ее стиле, не удержаться от издевки даже увеличивая длясамой себя риск, что все маски окажутся сорваны. Может быть, она еще ответит, позже, – утешил он сам себя, не слишком обольщаясь. Хотя тайник Анны был на виду, Эрик не мог позволить себе остаться его караулить – слишком был заметной фигурой, чтобы надеяться не привлечь к себе внимания. Где-нибудь в мрачных катакомбах он сумел бы затаиться в какой-нибудь темной щели, как паук, сплетающий липкую сеть паутины, поджидая врага. Но не среди бела дня в центре Парижа, где на него оборачивались все чаще и чаще. В конце концов им заинтересуется какой-то рьяный жандарм, и тогда наступит конец всему. От одного-двух он сумеет уйти. Трех быть может он сможет остановить пулей. Но в конце концов все равно окажется, что ему некуда бежать.

Дальше его путь привел назад к дому Неша – только на этот раз он явился туда через дверь. Дворецкий барона не сразу узнал его, но стоило заговорить, как он тотчас понимающе кивнул. Он сказал немногое, внимательно прослушав имена людей, которые могли быть связаны с его господином, но каждое его слово было как крупица золотого песка – хоть какие-то четкие сведения, пусть и немногочисленные, и неизвестно – насколько ценные, но все же – хоть что-то. Даже с такими крупицами можно было пытаться продолжать искать. Куда-то идти. Что-то делать. Не опускать рук…

Кое-кого из тех людей не было в городе. Другие отыскались, но ничего не могли сказать ни о бароне, ни об Анне – не могли или не хотели. Они настороженно смотрели на его маску, но должно быть, списывали маскарад скорее на скрытность и нежелание быть узнанным, чем на что-либо еще. Всякий раз, покидая очередного нового знакомца, – а за этот день он, кажется, успел повидать едва ли не больше людей, чем за всю свою прежнюю жизнь, – он ждал то ли пули в спину, то ли мешка на голову. Его пальцы судорожно сжимали собственное оружие, ожидая любого коварства, однако более всего походило на то, что барон впутал в свой рассказ людей, которые и близко не были связаны с тайнами. Список убывал на глазах, а Эрик так и не нащупал никакой ниточки, ведущей к его противникам.

Не достиг большего и Франц Дантс, которого он заставил искать связи в благотворительной больнице. Впрочем, на него Эрик с самого начала рассчитывал мало, и послал в экспедицию больше для очистки совести, чем всерьез на что-то надеясь. И не утешало ни капли, что обманувшийся доктор выглядел растерянным и придавленным грузом вины – хотя не решился на извинения или открытое признание своей ошибки. Убежденный в своей правоте или раскаивающийся – он теперь ничем не мог отменить однажды сделанный шаг. Месть или прощение – никак не изменят настоящее. А настоящее было чернее грозовых туч.

Пока он был занят – рыская по городу, выслушивая, убеждая и сопоставляя – думать о чем-то другом было некогда и не нужно. Он и не думал. Не задавался вопросом, стоит ли ему идти на такой риск, чтобы принять вполне однозначное приглашение, которое он получил. И от приглашения этого издалека веяло духом предательства и обмана, хотя он никак не мог придумать – зачем? Какие цели мог преследовать лживый пройдоха, заманивая его в свое логово? Какой прок ему был от опасного присутствия воплощенного кошмара в его жизни? Ни денег ведь от него не ожидалось, ни славы. Эрик крался по темной улице, осторожно ступая бесшумными шагами охотящегося зверя, под мягкими лапами которого не хрустнет ветка, не зашуршит сухая опавшая листва. Он не удивился бы засаде, не был бы потрясен коварной хитроумной ловушкой, расставленными на ненавистного хищника сетями или капканами. Но так и не уловил никаких призраков предательства. Не поскрипывали в густой тени жандармские сапоги, не слышно было напряженного дыхания вглядывающихся в темноту людей, не поблескивали в лунном свете лезвия тесаков или сталь наточенного топора. Ничего. Никого. Тишина.

Он долго стоял внизу, забившись глубоко в тень и слившись с ней в одно, неразличимый, неподвижный, и глядел, задрав голову и сощурившись, на освещенные окна. Еще бы завыть, думалось ему, и будет вылитый одинокий волк, тоскливо воющий на бледный круг луны, вложив всю свою звериную душу в истошный горький призыв, обращенный к его хвостатым сородичам. Только у него-то не было никаких сородичей. И некого было звать заунывным горестным воем, приковав взгляд к желтоватому прямоугольному островку света, который и настораживал и манил. Быть совсем одиноким иногда проще. Можно развернуться и пойти на все четыре стороны, однажды решившись, зачеркнув и оставив позади все свое прошлое. Почуяв ловушку, можно сбежать, насмеявшись над оставшимся в дураках врагом. Но он не мог уйти. Он вынужден был довериться мужчине, который ему лгал, и женщине, которая его ненавидела и боялась. Может быть и существовал другой способ перехитрить судьбу, но ему он был неизвестен.

Мэг Жири училась ходить на костылях. На ней было надето что-то странное и яркое, цвета недозрелых вишен, вздымающееся шелковыми волнами от каждого ее движения и отбрасывающее красноватые тени на ее бледные щеки. Тонкое личико сердечком оживленно сияло, на губах играла счастливая улыбка. Она спотыкалась, хватаясь за руки Шатильона, и весело хохотала, как будто играла в занимательную игру, где ее неловкость была всего только поводом для беззлобных шуток, и не рождала ни горечи, ни темных мыслей о возможном будущем. Эрик как-то не помнил, чтобы она так сияла и лучилась, когда получала первые значимые партии или, вдохновившись музыкой, которую должна была выразить в плавных движениях тонких рук и поворотах гибкого торса, кружилась и взлетала, представляя из себя легконогую нимфу или невинную пастушку. Ее глаза не горели, когда ее легкое и воздушное как птичье перышко тело легко парило над сценой, исполняя сложные па, сквозь которые должна была проглядывать душа танца, пылкая и неповторимая. Он мало следил за ней тогда, но помнил ее сосредоточенное выражение, как будто она отсчитывала в голове такты, а не отдавалась мелодии – хотя надо отдать ей должное, она делала это хорошо, никогда не сбивалась и даже на репетициях редко путала фигуры. Ради уважения к тому, что сделала для него ее мать, он никогда не делал замечаний маленькой балерине, считая, что она просто слишком юна, чтобы полностью погрузиться в мир, где изгиб руки или изящно отставленный носок говорят больше и яснее, чем могли бы простые слова. Может быть, теперь, повзрослев, она бы поняла. Может быть, следовало дать ей зеркало, чтобы она взглянула на себя сегодня и увидела, каким должен был стать ее танец – танец, который она никогда не исполнит. Даже покачиваясь и неумело опираясь на деревянные костыли, она была грациозна, каждое ее движение - неуверенное и изломанное - несло огонь и чувственный заряд. Если б она могла держаться так же, не глядя в лицо Шалильона, не поглощая его четкие черты с ненасытностью умирающего голодной смертью, и будь он сам по-прежнему хозяином оперного театра, который мог диктовать свою волю – он не задумываясь взял бы ее в свой спектакль. Хотя бы потому, что в ломаных линиях ее шагов была своя собственная красота. Потому, что огненная, но изувеченная душа танца могла стать печальным реквиемом уходящему в прошлое высокому искусству, которое теснил равнодушный мир пошлости и чистогана, хотя быть может не каждому дано было бы уловить его аллегорию. И отчасти – потому что никто не должен быть отвергнут и лишен всего только оттого, что судьбе угодно было смеясь перечеркнуть все надежды одним размашистым росчерком пера.

Но она не могла читать его мыслей, и едва завидев его, сразу насторожилась, стала скованной и кукольно-вялой, будто ее дергали за невидимые ниточки, силком заставляя двигаться непослушное бесчувственное тело. Всю жизнь он избегал тех, кто ненавидел и презирал его, предпочитая одиночество иллюзорной связи с миром, которому не принадлежал. И сюда ни за что не пришел бы, ни за что. Ни за что - если бы мог как прежде обойтись без людей, если бы не нуждался в ком-то, кто присмотрит за бедным ребенком, пока он бесплодно рыщет по непроходимым спутанным джунглям враждебного ему города под названием Париж… И Мэг, хоть она и не рада такому раскладу, вынуждена помогать. Она все-таки женщина. Женщина не оставит рыдающим и голодным беззащитное дитя, даже чужое… если конечно дитя не отмечено адовой печатью, так что бы даже мать родная отшатывалась в отвращении. Но вырастила ведь, не утопила в ведре, как котенка. Хотя должно быть и такие мысли ее посещали. Но не смогла, смирилась со своей участью и даже заботилась как умела - скрепя сердце и проклиная вечное напоминание о своем грехе. Но освободиться от него не смогла. К сожалению или к счастью?

По привычке больше, чем из настоящей ненависти, он вернул Мэг зловещий взгляд, просто чтобы она съежилась еще больше и, ковыляя на своих деревянных подпорках, убралась к себе в спальню. Шатильон забавляясь переводил взгляд с Эрика на девушку, посмеиваясь над молчаливым противостоянием, в котором самый слабый был самым упрямым и непримиримым.

– Если б я не видел тебя как есть, ей-богу, решил бы, что маленькая Магдалина влюблена в тебя, - злорадно усмехнулся Робер. Эрик равнодушно пожал плечами, не дав колкости пасть на благодатную почву. Почти научился – отгородиться и не слушать. Не важно. Не имеет значения. Пусть говорит. Не тот человек, чье мнение может задевать.

– На твоем месте я бы опасался девушки, которая умеет так ненавидеть, - холодно заметил он. – Если она не может выносить меня, только за то, что так уж совпало, что не ей предназначенный удар рикошетом пришелся по ее судьбе, то чем же она отплатит тебе? Не думал об этом?

– Признаться, не думал, - фыркнул с неприкрытой насмешкой Робер. - И не собираюсь. Если б я опасался всех юных особ, которым я оказал услугу, избавив их от пагубной неопытности… о господи, да я б из дому не выходил! А тебе предлагаю пойти с прелестной Магдалиной на мировую – где ты еще возьмешь бесплатную няньку?

Проще всего было угрюмо промолчать – так он и сделал. Глупо такому, как он, было бы ввязываться в обсуждение морального облика человека, мотивы и поступки которого ему все равно было не понять. Иметь возможность завоевать сердце любой женщины и шутя играть ими? Воистину, одним дается все, другим ничего…

Робер не счел нужным обижаться на то, что не дождался ответа. Он повертелся кругом, не скрывая снедающего его любопытства и должно быть рассчитывая, что на его долю выпадет очередной увлекательный сюжет с тайнами и опасными приключениями. Но слабость, породившая откровенность, минула… Эрик замкнулся в молчании, тем более полном и гнетущем, что рассказывать было действительно нечего.

– И как поживают твои благородные недруги? – маскируя нетерпение под насмешку, наконец спросил Шатильон. – Скольких из них мой приятель Жювиль будет завтра включать в дело о неуловимом Призраке в качестве - как бы получше выразиться… новых обстоятельств?

Зачем? Эрик сжал зубы, понимая, что его осознанно провоцируют на гневную вспышку и глуп он будет, если поддастся. Только он не мог понять зачем… И пока не понял, не прочувствовал до конца, в какую игру его вынуждают вступить – держал себя в руках. Или хотя бы старался держать, пока еще мог… Знал, что в ослеплении ярости ему точно не разобраться, чего хочет от него этот мерзавец с лицом библейского Давида.

Обождав, пока только сможет не сбиться с ледяного тона, он удостоил собеседника надменной отповеди, в которой явственно слышалась угроза – скорее наигранная, чем по-настоящему весомая, так что она вызвала у Робера не мороз по коже, а снисходительную усмешку.

– Ни одного, - сухо произнес Эрик, пытаясь воскресить в себе ту обжигающую злость, которой так щедро делился Призрак с окружающим миром, и которая теперь едва тлела, не давая больше того жара, который годами согревал его, не позволял заледенеть в его пустынной вечной ночи. Когда-то он был тем Призраком, демоном, который заблудился между страстной ненавистью и не менее страстной любовью. Сегодня он играл его роль, одевая знакомую броню, но не срастаясь с ней, признавая, что это всего лишь маска, одна из многих, притворная злость и притворный сарказм, пустые слова, когда голова и сердце заняты совсем другим. – Однако вполне возможно, - проговорил он, выразительно глянув на Робера, - что комиссару еще поручат расследование одного преступления, совершенного с особой жестокостью, и ему придется созвать всех девятьсот девяносто девять женщин, горько оплакивающих почившего, чтобы каждая внесла свою посильную лепту в опознание останков.

Шатильон имел наглость дерзко ухмыльнуться, как будто его повеселили забавным анекдотом. Впрочем, на страх Эрик и не рассчитывал. Откуда бы страх? Не война…так, усталая грызня старых собак на псарне.

– Отлично, приветственный обмен любезностями можно считать успешно завершенным, - заметил Шатильон, лениво вытянувшись. Эрику казалось, и не без оснований, что тот сознательно подчеркивает, как мало он его боится, и каким расслабленным чувствует себя в его присутствии. Правда? Маска? Этого он не знал. - Так что же – что слышно в мире политических интриг? Кстати говоря, мы с Магдалиной мило поужинали наедине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга… Так что не стесняйся и можешь отдать должное кухне мадам Огюстьен, хозяйке этих захолустных апартаментов. Как видишь, мы о тебе позаботились. Вернее, я. Потому что милая Магдалина сжила бы тебя со свету, а не только уморила голодом. А я пока послушаю последние новости, за которые «Паризьен» отдала бы голову своего лучшего репортера.

– Ничего, - коротко изрек Эрик, отворачиваясь и бессознательно скрещивая на груди руки, будто защищаясь от подкрадывающегося к нему зла. Хотя простые вопросы… можно ли их считать злом, даже если на них не хочется отвечать? Эта постыдная тревога, которая не отпускала его ни на минуту – он почти сроднился с ней. Он, который не боялся никого и ничего, переступая через человеческие законы и презирая не для него писаные заповеди.

Робер трагически закатил глаза.

– Это все? Вся новость или только половина? Ничего, или все-таки совсем ничего? Или почти ничего?

– Ничего… совсем ничего.

– Содержательно, ничего не скажешь!

Кажется, раздосадовал… Хорошо, наверное. Потеряет равновесие – быть может, проговорится. Выдаст свои подспудные мысли. О чем-то ведь он думает, прикрываясь для вида этой своей на нервы действующей ухмылочкой. Эрик и сам чуть заметно усмехнулся – не то что бы довольный, но и не без ехидства. Если кто думал, что достаточно подманить зверя, чтобы он подставил свою шею под стальной ошейник, то он жестоко ошибся… Много о себе вообразил, презренный лжец.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Шатильон поднимается на ноги и тянет руку за шляпой. Кольнуло смутное беспокойство – но Эрик прикусил язык, понимая, что требовать отчета – куда это тот намерен отправиться в такой час, более чем глупо. Только что ведь сам пресек все попытки вызвать его на откровенность, так чего же ждать в ответ?

– Кстати, как выглядела та женщина, Анна? – вопрос на мгновение сбил его с толку, и он обернулся открыто взглянуть на человека, который так неожиданно предложил ему гостеприимство. Не вынужденно, как Дантс. Добровольно и вынашивая собственные планы, которыми не желал делиться, и которых Эрик не мог угадать, как ни старался.

– Зачем тебе? – неприветливо проговорил он, следуя за Шатильоном тяжелым вопрошающим взглядом. Тот неопределенно махнул рукой, разрезав ребром ладони воздух, словно там где-то реяла в пустоте неуловимая разгадка всех тайн.

– Кто знает… Случаются всякие «вдруг». Она красива?

Была ли Анна красива? Это смотря что считать красотой… И с чьей точки зрения – человека, для которого красота была и светом и молитвой и недостижимой мечтой, или самодовольного хлыща, который, унизив красоту и заставив ее служить низменному и пустому, гонялся за деньгами? Если именно для него, то…

– Да. Наверное.

– Понятно, - на красивых губах мелькнула быстрая улыбка, которую Эрик при всем своем желании никак не мог стереть насильно, навсегда отучив каждого, кто возомнит себя храбрецом, насмехаться над ним. Что поделаешь, кончилась эпоха власти над людьми, кончилось безраздельное царствование в ограниченном замкнутом мирке театра. Кончилось, и не слишком жаль. Теперь он такой же простой смертный, и не дано ему ни проникать в чужие замыслы, ни нагонять сверхъестественный страх на тех, кому его попытки как и прежде наводить трепет и помыкать судьбами просто безразличны. – Ну что ж, хорошая мысль остаться при своих секретах, - раздумчиво произнес Робер, проверяя напоследок, аккуратно ли надета шляпа и не морщат ли перчатки, и затем удовлетворенно кивая своему совершенному отражению. – Счастливо оставаться. Следи только, чтобы маленькая Магдалина не заколола тебя во сне.

–

–

Сначала ей на колени упало полосатое платье. За ним чулки. За ним нечто, смутно напоминающее шляпу, но по виду приближающееся к ночному чепцу.

– Что это? – машинально спросила она, приподнимая двумя пальцами странный головной убор – если это конечно был он, а не чье-то нижнее белье.

– Это ваша одежда, милочка моя! Облачайтесь, а потом поможете мне, - Анна требовательно помахала в воздухе обвязанной бирюзовой лентой коробкой. – Шарли-из, не смотрите на меня, как будто я подбросила вам ужа! Я же должна вам желание? Так вот, я решила исполнить обещание и беру вас с собой. Мне скучно! Я не могу сидеть тут взаперти! Вы на редкость неразговорчивый и вызывающий зевоту собеседник! Собирайтесь же. Только вы ведь не уточняли, в качестве кого желали бы сопровождать меня. Это парадное платье камеристки, одевайте скорее, не утомляйте меня! Мне еще нужно причесаться, и я очень на вас в этом рассчитываю.

Шарлиз осторожно расправила муслиновые складки, подозрительно поглядывая на Анну. Служанка… что ж, пусть будет служанка. Кем ей уже только не приходилось бывать, даже уличной распутницей, так что ее достоинство не будет лить особо горьких слез оттого, что она немного поносит за Анной шпильки и ленты.

– Вы только не надейтесь удрать, милочка, хорошо? Давайте не будем меня злить. Хотя за вами и присмотрит один верный мне человек, пока вы будете ожидать меня в карете, но его тоже незачем вводить в грех гневливости. Да, моя дорогая?

– Тогда зачем вам брать меня с собой, если я все равно буду заперта, только в карете, а не здесь?

– Затем, что краешком глаза я буду приглядывать, не отлучилась ли куда моя добрая подружка. Я доверяю своим людям, однако – доверяй, но проверяй. И разве я не обещала вас развлечь? Ведь обещала! А вы все равно развлечетесь, вам будет слышна музыка. И наряды дам вы сможете разглядеть из окошка. Спорим, что мое платье будет самым лучшим! Это последний крик моды, и уверена, что за мной скоро похожие фасоны подхватят все, кто только захочет выглядеть так же сногсшибательно. Ну-ка, к делу! Я объясню вам, как меня причесать. Вы ведь можете быть умничкой, Шарлиз, когда вам этого хочется, так что придется вам схватывать на лету!

–

Он и не сомневался, что здесь будет много шумной, уныло пиликающей по нервам скрипичной музыки, отчего хотелось сразу же вооружиться лорнетом и накрыть голову пышно начесанным пудреным париком, обуться в длинноносые туфли с пряжками и натянуть смешной длинный жилет и жюсокор, представляя из себя современника Моцарта или страстного поклонника его музыки, во всем подражающего кумиру. От обстановки празднества веяло восемнадцатым веком, антиквариатом и смертной скукой. Робер искренне надеялся, что скучно здесь не только ему – это было бы несправедливо, одному ему душить в зародыше зевки, глядя по сторонам. Оркестранты напрасно тратили силы, и кроме того, что гости тщетно пытались перекричать их, ведя под не располагающий к веселью плач виолончели собственную беседу, их усилия оставались незамеченными. Череда однообразных строгих туалетов утомляла глаз – будто не на балу происходило дело, где место яркости, танцам и смеху, а на благотворительном аукционе в помещении публичной библиотеки.

Естественно, никто бы в здравом уме не прислал приглашения Роберу де Шатильону, чья дворянская грамота была не более чем плодом его богатого воображения, а почетная должность состояла в прожигании жизни и была пожалована ему самим собой. Но ему этого и не требовалось для того, чтобы достигнуть своей цели. Всегда находились женщины, готовые показаться рядом с ним, не слишком глубоко задумываясь, заслуживал ли он такого доверия с их стороны, и не станут ли они после предметом острот – когда выплывает наружу правда о том, кто он на самом деле такой. Пришлось тряхнуть старыми связями, соображая, которая из его прежних пассий, не затаившая на него чересчур глубокой обиды – разве что так, легкое недовольство – могла быть приглашена за заинтересовавшее его мероприятие и при этом не скована по рукам и ногам ревнивым мужем или заботливым отцом. Несколько дней упорных поисков, и обширный круг девушек и женщин - увядающих и только распускающихся, хорошеньких и дурнушек, - всех, кто был в далеком или недалеком прошлом вплетен в полотно его жизни, выставил вперед Франсуаз де ла Монт, одну из тех немногих счастливиц, кто мог почтить своим присутствием официальное торжество под руку со спутником, который не был вхож в высшее общество и не являлся ни ее братом, ни мужем. Когда-то она слыла богатой невестой, но семейство ее постигли неожиданные финансовые затруднения, что позволило ей с наименьшими потерями завершить свой увлекательный роман с обаятельным красавцем. Теперь же она вновь обрела благополучие – удачно и вовремя вышла замуж. Так удачно, что сегодня никто не смел бы попрекнуть ее спутником, которого никто не знал, молчаливо признавая ее право ввести в общество родственника или друга.

Этот вечер в любом случае не мог оказаться потерянным даром. Сколько полезных знакомств можно завести, сколько отложить в памяти новых имен, сколько модных тенденций уловить, которые после сослужат ему добрую службу, если вдруг понадобится дать жизнь очередной мистификации, которая потребует досконального знания высшего света… Всего и не счесть, даже если особа, на которую он загорелся взглянуть, не посетит этот бал, занятая иными, более важными делами. Любопытно было бы проверить свою память. Может быть, ему всего лишь примерещилось. А может, это просто-напросто было случайное совпадение, одно из тех, которые так часто вмешиваются в естественный ход событий, спутывая игрокам все карты. Не слишком разумно выстраивать целую теорию на одной только замысловатой виньетке. Вполне может быть, тот узор не имел отношения ни к геральдике, ни к какому прочему символизму, а просто один и тот же художник не потрудился тщательно исполнить заказ, повторившись в своей работе, отчего на карточке женщины, которая носила имя Анна, оказались те же мотивы, которые он когда-то заметил в карточке сестры австрийского посла. Ее саму он сразу избавил от подозрений как особу кроткую и безвольную. Но зато ее невестка, с которой ему так и не довелось познакомиться, славилась ясным, гибким, расчетливым умом. И еще красотой.

Если молва не приукрасила ее внешность, то угадать ее даже в этой неразберихе высоких причесок, шелковых платьев, переливах драгоценностей, ароматов духов, смешивающихся в единый сладковатый фон, будет несложно. Сухие удлиненные лица. Крупные мясистые. Удивленные глаза навыкате и, напротив, узкие и чересчур глубоко посаженные. Носы крючковатые и курносые. Не так уж много лиц, которых он положа руку на сердце мог бы признать красивыми. Иногда – миловидными. Чаще – блеклыми и незапоминающимися. Редко – отталкивающими и вопиюще нескладными. Выхватив из толпы лицо, хотя бы отчасти достойное внимания истинного ценителя, он внимательно прислушивался к разговору, пока не улавливал имя, и имя это не оказывалось незнакомым и не представляющим интереса. Один раз он едва не ослышался, приняв за ту, кого он искал, красивую белокурую женщину в белоснежной пелерине, однако через мгновение разочаровано подался назад – приятельница называла ее Аннетой. Хотя это могло быть фамильярным сокращением. Взяв ее на заметку, Робер устремился далее по ярко освещенным и сияющим позолотой залам.

Франсуаз сердилась на его непонятную рассеянность, и поминутно дергала его за локоть, привлекая к себе внимание, но тайна влекла куда больше, чем ее чары, к которым он давно утратил интерес, потревожив ее ради одного единственного вечера, который несомненно станет финальным аккордом несостоявшегося романа, а точнее говоря, его несостоявшегося повторения спустя годы после расставания. Улыбаясь ей одними губами, и время от времени удостаивая жеманный щебет кивком, Робер провел ее сквозь строй высокопоставленных гостей, внимательно шныряя глазами по сторонам. Лица, лица, лица… Острые глаза ощупывали их, изучали, вглядывались в незнакомые черты и равнодушно возвращали им свободу, словно окольцовывая и выпуская почтовых голубей.

А потом он увидел ее. Увидел – и не усомнился ни на мгновение. Ни одна другая женщина не могла так идеально подойти под тот образ, который он уже нарисовал в своем воображении – образ женщины необыкновенной, незаурядной и сказочно прекрасной, рядом с которой блекли все признанные красавицы света и полусвета. Еще не зная ее, он уже мысленно видел, какой она должна быть – коварной и игривой, как кошка, покалывающая мышь острыми коготками, прежде чем придушить лапой, чтобы та еще пометалась перед смертью в поисках выхода, которого не было. Азарт игрока и пренебрежение к опасности делали ее почти неуязвимой. Она шла одна против всех, женщина-победительница, не знавшая ошибок и поражений, готовая ставить на карту все, что имела, ради минутной прихоти, и рисковать жизнью ради денег, в которых не нуждалась. Черные, слегка подкрученные щипцами локоны, перевитые ниткой жемчуга, падали ей на спину мягкими небрежными волнами, но в их небрежности ощущался строго продуманный замысел мастера. Перламутрово-золотистые фалды окутывали ее высокую изящную фигуру и вспенивались позади пышным бантом, из-под которого стекали к ее ногам струи кружев и сборок. И лицом, и повадками, и даже платьем, выбивающимся из ряда однообразных однотонных кринолинов, она разительно отличалась от прочих женщин, которых он, ожидая ее и предчувствуя ее приход, успел разглядеть и мысленно отвергнуть на этом сборище унылых дам и перезрелых невест. Осанка и гордо вздернутый подбородок говорили о твердой уверенности в собственной красоте, мерцающие искорки в глазах об изворотливости, хитрости и опасном уме. Она любила и ценила только себя, но у нее был повод возгордиться. Эта женщина не была хорошенькой или миловидной. Она была вызывающе, ошеломительно красива, просто чрезмерно, и Робер охотно верил, что красота принесла ей куда меньше, чем отняла – ее было слишком много, что рождало больше зависти и злобы, чем преклонения и восхищения. Ее провожали десятки глаз, провожали кто открыто, кто украдкой, пряча интерес от недовольных заведомо проигрышным соперничеством сухопарых спутниц. А она шла походкой королевы, и странно было, что толпа не расступается перед ней, склоняясь до земли в почтительном уважении. Перед ней опускали только глаза, словно она была солнцем, которое могло ослепить. А может быть, взгляды скромно устремлялись в пол вовсе не в ослеплении от сияния ее красоты, а неосознанно поддаваясь ощущению исходящей от нее опасности. Он по крайней мере чувствовал палящие языки пламени, которые она распространяла кругом себя - недобрую, зловещую ауру безжалостности и эгоизма. Такая женщина… о да, такая женщина была бы ему подстать. Красивая, опасная, умная, не страдающая ни наивностью, ни сахарной кротостью – вроде юной Магдалины. Пора, пора избавляться от славненькой малютки. Она уже получила свой бесценный опыт, проведя несколько дней в его объятиях - вряд ли она когда-нибудь забудет эти пленительные минуты. Пленительные – для нее. А он испытал интерес к ней всего однажды, когда она, казалось, нашла в себе силы сопротивляться его манящим чарам. И то как выяснилось,причиной тому были обстоятельства, а не ее гордый дух и сильная воля. Увы, девочка, увы. Пора тебе возвращаться домой, тем более ты все чаще спрашиваешь о маме, жалостливо хныча, как трехлетняя кроха. В тюрьме твоя мама, и не такой он дурак, чтобы вклиниться между госпожой Жири и Жювилем. Себе дороже… И эта женщина поняла бы его, поняла и одобрила, он легко читал это в самовлюбленном, требовательном взгляде пронзительных блестяще-обсидиановых глаз. Она была одной с ним породы, одной с ним крови - из тех сильных людей, которые не останавливаются ни перед чем и смотрят на мир без розовых очков, не обольщаясь по поводу человечества, но и не позволяя здоровому цинизму отравить себе удовольствие жить. Такая женщина рядом с ним не дала бы скучать и плесневеть от безделья и бесцельности однообразного существования. О, она бы поняла его так, как не понимал никто и никогда, считая обычным охотником за приданым, погрязшим в корыстолюбии и разврате. Она родилась и жила с этим пониманием - женщина, вылепленная из одного с ним теста, в которой он чувствовал родственную душу, еще даже не зная ее, а узнав только убедился, что не ошибся – он никогда не ошибался в людях. Никогда – ни в наивной преданности Магдалины, ни в глупом, губительном для него самого рвении Жювиля, ни в неспособности Эрика подняться против того, кто сумеет смотреть ему прямо в глаза и признавать за ним право быть человеком – обезображенным, но человеком. Что ж, он спросит у нее о девушке. Почему бы ей и не жить, если еще не поздно. Он никогда не нуждался в том, чтобы отнимать чужую жизнь. Жизнь далеко не самое ценное, что можно забрать у человека. И сколько ни забирай - все равно у себя больше одной не окажется, тогда зачем?

– Кто она? – зачем-то спросил он у поскучневшей Франсуаз, котораяуже тоже поглядывала, не сменить ли ей компанию на более оживленную и разговорчивую. И зачем только спрашивал, если сам прекрасно знал ответ, еще до того, как увидел, как она вскидывает гордую голову, встряхивая струящимися по спине черными локонами, вздрагивая, как норовистая кобыла, которая и укусит – если понадобится напомнить, что только ей выбирать, кому седлать ее, а кому – держаться подальше от зубов и копыт.

– Графиня Винцент. Никто не ожидал, что она приедет, ходили слухи, что она уехала из Парижа, - отозвалась его спутница, завистливо разглядывая красавицу Анну, до которой ей было дальше, чем до луны. – Ужасное платье, где она раздобыла такой нелепый фасон.

Робер незаметно улыбнулся жалким ухищрениям женщины очернить соперницу. Соперницу? Да, пожалуй. Пожалуй, он знал это с того момента, когда попробовал на вкус ее имя. Знал, что эта женщина должна принадлежать ему – на самом деле, а не иллюзорной однодневной связью, которых было не счесть в его прошлом и которые теперь теряли всякий смысл и всякую прелесть. Слишком мелкие, жалкие игры, слишком простые правила, слишком скудный выигрыш, слишком слабые соперники. А с ней – с ней ему не придется размениваться по мелочам.

Да и к чему? Ведь эта женщина, которая с детской непосредственностью остановилась перед оркестрантами и захлопала, когда ей понравился виртуозный пассаж, а затем принялась в чем-то убеждать их, должно быть, требуя играть то, чего хотела она, а не то, что было заказано им устроителями бала - эта женщина, Анна, Аннемария, и быть может, она носила и другие имена - она была богата. Так богата, что грошовые поборы, которым он подвергал всех, чья линия жизни имела неосторожность пересечься с его, стали бы пустой тратой времени и таланта. Его таланта – к обману. А чем такой дар свыше хуже любого другого? Он был одарен, единственным, но ярким, несомненным талантом, и не его воля решила, чем в своей жестокой щедрости судьба наделит его с самого рождения. А чья вина? Он всего лишь распоряжался тем, что было ему отпущено – лицом и ложью, которая легко и гладко слетала с языка - убедительная, отточенная ложь, которой иногда готов был поверить он сам, так она была совершенна.

Он не заметил, как стряхнул руку спутницы со своего локтя. Шаг за шагом он приближался в ней, к самой яркой звезде этого празднества, ожидая, пока она повернет гордую голову в его сторону. Узнает ли она его так же, как он узнал ее?

Анна повернулась, чувствительная к слишком пристальным взглядам, мгновенно выхватила его из толпы. На мгновение нахмурилась, просветлела - и шагнула ему навстречу, услышав зов, который не мог слышать больше никто.

–

–

_от автора:__мои комментарии__ см.в Review_


	47. Глава 47

47. Глава 47.

Только Анна с притворным дружелюбием помахала ей рукой на прощание и ускользнула в направлении украшенного каменными львами входа, а карета, чуть дернувшись поначалу, когда кучер подстегнул лошадей, плавно откатилась в сторону, чтобы не мешать прибытию новых гостей, Шарлиз сразу же вскочила со своего места, отбросив миролюбивую кротость, с которой всю дорогу выслушивала болтовню своей тюремщицы. Дернув в стороны плотные занавески, закрывавшие окошко кареты, и едва не сорвав их в спешке, она открыла себе обзор – вид на сияющий праздничными огнями подъезд к добротному зданию из серого гранита, откуда долетали звуки скрипки. Свобода была так близко - только протяни руку, манила вновь вспыхнувшей надеждой, дразнила волнующей доступностью, обманывала кажущейся простотой, с которой можно было разорвать оковы. Свобода была совсем рядом – но в узкое окошко не протиснулась бы даже девочка-подросток. Едва справившись с волнением, от которого зубы лихорадочно стучали, соревнуясь по громкости с барабанным боем, Шарлиз некоторое время осматривалась и прислушивалась. Предоставленное ей в полное распоряжение пространство – чуть больше гроба, чуть меньше склепа – тесное, но зато без Анны, которая одним присутствием давила на нее не меньше, чем небесный свод на плечи атлантов, могло стать ей как преданным союзником, так и злейшим врагом – смотря как досконально каретник позаботился о мелочах. Шарлиз осторожно проверила дверцы – они были заперты на ключ. Аккуратно, стараясь не лязгать металлическими деталями, подергала, не шатается ли язычок замка. Не шатался… Обождав, не потревожила ли она своими суетливыми движениями кучера – это и был видимо тот самый верный Анне человек, тем более верный, что он был то ли немым, то ли даже глухонемым и отличался ростом и тяжеловесностью медведя – девушка заметалась по замкнутому пятачку, беспорядочно ощупывая стенки, безостановочно, судорожно, как запутавшаяся в паутине муха. Гладкие, оббитые шелком стены. Железный замок. Единственное оружие и единственный инструмент, который должен был заменить ей топор, лом и долото – длинный согнутый гвоздь, который она нашла в щели между комодом и своей кроватью и спрятала под подвязкой, расцарапав себе ногу его острым концом. Им она попыталась поскрестись в замочной скважине – без толку. Поддеть собачку – слишком толстый край не пролазил в щель не толще листа бумаги. От напряжения и досады на глазах выступили слезы, задрожали руки, и она выронила свой жалкий инструмент и долго ползала потом на коленях по полу, шаря ладонью под сиденьем, пока не нащупала потерю. Тем, кто сейчас веселился на балу, должно быть, этот вечер казался длинным и насыщенным впечатлениями. Шарлиз же потеряла счет времени, не зная, прошел ли час или больше, а может быть, меньше, но ей казалось, что время летит, мчится со свистом ветра в ушах, неоправданно торопясь вперед, лишь бы урвать, отнять у нее несколько лишних минут. Начать стучать и кричать? Рослый кучер тут же вскочит на козлы, хлестнет лошадей и поминай как звали… И не будет другого шанса хоть немного приблизиться к двери, ведущей к заветной свободе. Прильнув к оконцу, она жадно наблюдала за суетой снаружи. На нее никто не обращал внимания. Капризную избалованную госпожу ожидала в карете преданная горничная на случай, если той понадобится освежиться или перешнуровать тугое платье. Ничего странного, и в сторону печальной девушки с выбившимися из-под строгого чепца рыжими прядями никто даже не поворачивал головы – ни слуги, ни господа. Шарлиз снова принялась ковырять замок – бессмысленная каторжная работа. Будь у нее десятилетие впереди, как у узника легендарного замка Иф, должно быть, в конце концов упорный механизм бы сдался на милость победителя. Но времени-то как раз у нее и не было. Гвоздь мерно царапал по металлу, и нервирующее поскрипывание отнимало остатки самообладания, и она едва удержалась от сердитого крика. Немалых усилий стоило подавить горячее желание изо всех сил, даже причиняя себе боль, ударить кулаком по упрямой двери, перекрывшей ей путь к свободе - столь желанный путь домой, к своим близким, к родному безопасному очагу. Шарлиз вытерла дрожащей рукой вспотевший лоб и снова припала к окошку, пытаясь угадать, сколько уже потеряла времени на бесплодную возню. Музыка все еще играла, и теперь из распахнутых окон здания лились легкие выразительные звуки вальсов Штрауса и Ланнера. Где-то там люди танцевали и развлекались, но Анне нужно было выдумать утонченное издевательство, заставив ее внимать отголоскам чужого веселья из своей запертой клетки. Наверное, то же чувствует тоскливо съежившаяся на жердочке канарейка, вслушиваясь в оживленный воробьиный щебет за окном. Хотя она ведь сама подбросила ей эту идею. Но… разве было из чего выбирать? И кто же знал, что Анна жестока настолько… Можно даже не сомневаться, что мысль о мечущейся по клетке, бьющейся и трепыхающейся пичуге, тщетно пытающейся раздвинуть стальные прутья и вылететь на волю, доставляла ей немало мгновений злорадного удовольствия.

Должно быть своими горькими мыслями, проникнутыми слишком сильными чувствами, яд которых стекал жгучими каплями и испарялся, напитывая воздух ее бессильной яростью и отчаянным, всепоглощающим желанием выжить, потому что ей было ради чего жить, она привлекла ту, от которой так страстно мечтала избавиться. Ее богатый наряд отливал при свете фонаря странной переливчатой желтизной, нездоровой, как цвет лица умирающего. Легко сбежав по ступеням, ничуть не стесненная тяжелым подолом длинного платья, водопад кружев и воланов которого струился за ее спиной до самой земли, Анна приблизилась к карете и улыбаясь взглянула на нее, запрокинув голову. Ее черные локоны, которые они так тщательно завивали ей с самого утра, рассыпались по спине, и в них брызгами живой воды замерцали, отражая свет, золотистые жемчужины. И глаза ее – черные и обычно холодные, как драгоценные камни – тоже светились теплым лучистым светом, словно зрачки ее тоже превратились в золотистые жемчуга. Бездушная мраморная красота ожила и заблистала, холодная Галатея согрелась, открыла глаза и с удивлением вдохнула сладкий, напоенный ароматом цветущих акаций воздух.

– Шарли-из, вам не скучно? – протянула она, и в ее капризном голоске тоже трепетал золотистый перезвон волшебных колокольчиков.

Хотелось кричать в ответ, кричать, что да, и скучно, и страшно, и одиноко, и пусть они наконец отпустят ее, потому что она случайно, совсем случайно ступила ногой в эти силки… Хотелось, но она не закричала, только смотрела на женщину, которая сегодня источала странное новое сияние, но была все так же безжалостна к своей пленнице. Сердце ее все равно осталось мраморным и каменно-твердым.

– Вам ведь слышно музыку, Шарлиз? Вам нравится? Правда же, чудесно? – она закружилась перед каретой, подняв руки на плечи воображаемого партнера. – Я родилась в Вене, Шарлиз, это город, все танцевать вальсы это все равно что жить. Хотела бы я, чтобы последним, что я услышу в этом мире, был венский вальс. Впрочем, я ведь не намерена умирать. Я только узнала, что значит по-настоящему жить. Сегодня дивный вечер, милочка моя, дивный, - произнесла она с чувством, как мечтательная, совсем еще молодая девушке, попавшая на свой первый бал. – Слушайте Штрауса, Шарлиз, он достоин того, чтобы вы прониклись его очарованием… Я еще вернусь.

Прикусив губу, она смотрела вслед Анне, которая убедившись, что птичка смирно сидит в клетке сложив крылья, устремилась назад, туда, где играла музыка, горели огни, где мелькали в окнах силуэты пар. Теперь, когда она отошла достаточно далеко, Шарлиз заметила, что невдалеке поджидал мужчина – то ли ее, то ли просто так дышал свежим воздухом, устав от шума и духоты. Она не видела, как он подошел, или быть может, он ступил в пятно света только сейчас, а раньше невидимкой таился в тени. Он пошевелился, и на мгновение ей показалась знакомой его высокая фигура и хищная гибкость движений, и сердце ее радостно екнуло и забилось быстрее. Но заблуждение миновало быстро – не позволив ей потешить себя иллюзией. Он подошел поближе – но не к ней, а навстречу Анне, протягивая ей руку, но при этом не сводя глаз с оконца кареты – или так ей только показалось, что незнакомец внимательно разглядывал ее? Яркий свет фонаря высветлил его черты, и Шарлиз разочарованно отвернулась. Красивое лицо. Чужое лицо. Не то, страшное, которому она бы обрадовалась всем сердцем. Всего лишь какой-то простак, завлеченный красотой ядовитого цветка и потянувшийся сорвать его и вдохнуть парализующий волю аромат – отравив и навеки погубив свою душу. Он желал Анну – наивный. Он не мог знать, не мог, что скрывается за ее очаровательной внешностью. К чему бы ему было интересоваться служанкой, томящейся в ожидании конца вечера, чтобы сопровождать хозяйку домой. Шарлиз с сожалением загасила огонек ложной надежды, чересчур поспешно вспыхнувшей в душе, а теперь неохотно тающей, не желая расставаться с ней. Перехватила получше гвоздь, нагревшийся в ее судорожно сжатой ладони. Странно, что не раскалился добела, она бы не удивилась, если бы огонь, который жег ее изнутри, вырвался на свободу и испепелил все кругом.

Оставив в покое замок, она взялась за дверные петли, пытаясь поддеть острым концом железный штырь. Ей даже начало казаться, что он вздрагивает в своем гнезде… или это всего лишь дрожали ее руки от нечеловеческого усилия сдвинуть намертво вогнанный в предназначенное для него отверстие кусок железа? Как бы ни было, она пыталась снова и снова… от этого зависела ее жизнь, и некогда было сетовать на то, что ее тонкие женские руки не приспособлены для такой работы.

–

Анна де Морано. Она же Аннемария Винцент. Должно быть, не единственные ее имена. Не будь она знатна и богата, ей стоило бы играть в театре, проживать тысячу жизней, каждый вечер умирать и заново возрождаться бессмертной птицей Феникс - может быть, тогда она была бы счастлива, довольна и не искала бы других способов вырваться из тисков скуки и дать пищу своей неуемной жажде впечатлений. Но это для нее было немыслимо – отправиться на подмостки, и она удовлетворилась всего двумя жизнями, которые проживала параллельно – светской красавицы и не гнушающейся ничем авантюристки, исполняющей любые, самые темные замыслы того, кто достойно оплатит ее труды. Кто-то может быть отвернулся бы от нее, без оглядки бежал бы, спасая достоинство и разум, бежал в паническом страхе быть поглощенным и задавленным ее силой, но Робера она восхищала. Как женщина, достойная преклонения перед ее яркой красотой, как победный гимн, восславляющий и утверждающий власть таких, как они – таких, как он, и таких, как она - таких похожих, таких достойных друг друга. И она – она тоже узнала его с первого взгляда, стоило ей повернуть голову и увидеть его лицо. Давно – очень давно он не испытывал такого. Как будто весь мир лег по щелчку бича у его ног, покорно ворча, как усмиренный лев.

– Тур вальса? – проговорил он, подавая ей руку. Кажется, он до сих пор даже не представился. Но ее это не волновало. И его тоже. Зачем – зачем, если он знал, и она знала? К чему слова? И толпа расступалась, оглядываясь им вслед – с завистью, с восхищением, и любуясь ими и втайне мечтая разлучить их, потому что это слишком много, больше, чем бывает отпущено одному человеку – и красота и взаимность в любви. Кто сказал, что красота залог счастья? Чушь… Залог восхищения, и не более того. Еще зависти. И наверное, тщеславия – разве не лестно, что такой красавец выбрал именно тебя? Что такая красавица отвергла всех – и все ради тебя? А любовь – любовь всегда была слепа.

Анна танцевала легко и непринужденно, казалось позабыв, что она не одна, что на нее устремлены десятки, может быть, даже сотни глаз. Счастливая улыбка не сходила с ее губ, и Робер слышал, как она тихонько смеется от избытка переполнявших ее чувств, нимало не стесняясь того, что в бальной зале ее оживление будет сочтено почти неприличным, признаком дурного тона, а для самых придирчивых – даже свидетельством душевной болезни, раз она не берет за труд скрыть от любопытных глаз, что творится у неев сердце. Но она о том не заботилась, сияя и лучась ярче праздничных канделябров.

Круг, другой, третий… Анна не умолкая рассказывала ему что-то. О старинном замке, которым она владеет в Австрии. О том, что она играет на скачках, и успешно играет – да кто бы сомневался, это же Анна! Что мечтает поехать в Африку и побывать в настоящей пустыне, вдохнуть раскаленный ветер, смешанный с мелкими колючками песка. Ее было не переслушать, но Робер не уставал от нее, даже наоборот. Слушать ее было легко, как журчание прохладного ручья, слушать не вдаваясь в подробности, но позволяя голосу ласкать слух и баюкать волю. Полтора часа, отпущенных ему для узнавания, было даже больше, чем требовалось, чтобы испить эту душу до самого дна. Он знал ее. Он понимал ее - понимал, что жизнь кажется ей чересчур короткой, что она боится всего не успеть, потому так торопливо глотает слова, когда ее мысли и мечты, которые она пытается донести до него за несколько коротких кругов вальса, переплетаются и обгоняют друг друга, и рвутся наружу лавиной мелких разноцветных бисеринок, каждая из которых самоценна, хоть они и рассыпаются и теряются так легко. Он едва поспевал за ней – следить за ее торопливой речью, но все-таки успевал, продолжая улыбаться ее напору, переключаться вслед за ней с Вены на Трансильванию, с безводных пустынь на Ниагару…

А потом ее чарующая улыбка померкла. Только один вздох назад она была говорливой и непосредственной, как умилительный, хотя и дурно воспитанный ребенок, но в мгновение ока ее губы гневно искривились, брови выгнулись обиженной дугой. Музыка еще играла, но она задержалась на месте. Анна смотрела в окно, к которому поднесла ее последняя фигура танца, когда они плавно разминулись с другой парой: он – военный, и она - совсем еще молодая девушка…

И резким движением вырвав у него руку – так, словно он и никто другой был виноват в том, что ее настроение испортилось, она принялась расталкивать руками гостей, пробираясь к выходу. Кто-то возмутился, но Анна ответила резкостью и с грубостью базарной торговки отпихнула локтем танцующую пару, освобождая себе проход. Вальсирующие сбились с такта, и на время в зале, где все было устроено с выверенной строгостью и педантичным порядком, воцарилось смятение. Робер устремился за ней, но запутавшиеся, растерянные из-за неразберихи танцоры невольно оттеснили его от нее. Но… она ведь слишком великолепна, чтобы вот так исчезнуть, слишком...

– Анна! – позвал он перед тем, как окончательно потерять ее из виду. – Аннемария!

Не нужно было называть ее тем именем, не нужно, это была ошибка… но она уже оглянулась через плечо, и окутывавший ее золотистый свет потух. Он поймал недобрый, настороженный взгляд, взгляд женщины, которая почуяла предательство, которая заподозрила, что ее пытались использовать как любую простушку, играя на ее сердце, как на рояле. Если б она не убегала, он бы оправдался. Анна… просто сократил ее имя на свой манер – убедил бы ее в этом, как убеждал всех и всегда. Но как он мог убедить, если она убегала и не собиралась обождать его, а сомкнувшаяся у нее за спиной толпа уже разлучила их? Бросившись следом, он почти преуспел, почти раздвинул топчущиеся на месте в ожидании распорядителя бала пары - будто овцы, ждущие пока пастух наведет порядок и укажет каждой ее место в покорном стаде…

– Аннемария! – крикнул он последний раз, наудачу.

– Не смейте идти за мной, не смейте! – гневно бросила она, оглянувшись, и ему показалось, что он все-таки читает в черных глазах сожаление. По крайней мере она смотрела не равнодушно, не холодно – всплески гнева и жадного любования смешивались в одно, в единственный прощальный взгляд полуненависти-полулюбви. – Вы не можете! Не сейчас! Не смейте! Оставьте меня, немедленно!

Подол ее платья метнулся за порог шуршащей змейкой из желтовато-кремовых кружев, и она скрылась за дверью, с силой оттолкнув важного господина в ливрее, который едва не завертелся волчком. Нет, не так все просто… Такая женщина не убежала бы, оскорбившись, что он попытался перехитрить ее и пришел сюда уже зная, какие маски она любит примерять, и что за планы теснятся у нее в голове. Она приняла бы правила игры и с азартом ввязалась в схватку, надеясь победить его, сломить и поработить, чтобы он склонился перед ней, как всякий, кого она когда-либо желала склонить на свою сторону.

Тогда он бросил погоню и подошел к окну, вид из которого расстроил и обозлил ее. Вот оно что – карета. Карета, где скучала грустная рыжая камеристка. Или не камеристка вовсе. Как раз там она и стояла, чуть в стороне, нарядная карета с графским гербом на дверцах. Стояла еще недавно, когда Анна подходила к ней и о чем-то говорила с девушкой, а он спустился за ней следом и наблюдал, стоя на почтительном расстоянии, но все же не скрывая, что теперь ни на шаг не отойдет от нее. От Анны. Но она исчезла.

Множились загадки… Заинтересованный, Робер де Шатильон прошел мимо беспомощно вертевших головами людей, не привыкших к прилюдным ссорам благовоспитанных гостей. Здесь даже лютые враги обязаны были улыбаться и раскланиваться. Но Анна нарушила и это правило. Да и на него - кажется, на него тоже уже показывали пальцами. Плохой признак, он не любил так уж запоминаться, да еще в связи со скандалом. Да мало того - чтоб его после связывали с графиней Винцент. Таких, как он, не должны знать ни в лицо, ни по имени, такие появляются и исчезают, взимая свою дань и растворяясь в ночи... Не опускаясь до беготни и спешки, Робер неторопливо покинул залу, внимательно поглядывая по сторонам. На улице было светло как днем, все фонари горели, отбрасывая на мостовую яркие пятна света и зловещие рогатые тени. Ни Анны, ни ее кареты - никаких следов. Только он не видел, уехала ли она в ней, или та пропала еще раньше, чем Анна сбежала вниз.

– Эй, служивый! – окликнул он стоявшего навытяжку швейцара. – Ведь только что отсюда выбежала женщина? У нас с ней вышло мелкое недоразумение… Я хотел бы извиниться. Не подскажешь, куда она пошла?

– Уехала в своей карете, сударь. Очень сердилась на кучера, который отлучился.

– А… вот оно что.

Робер задумчиво потер подбородок. Кажется, он потерял красавицу Аннемарию из виду. А еще кажется, он пропустил самое интересное. И теперь остается только гадать, что там у нее произошло, что она сбежала от него, не оставив даже хрустальной туфельки. Досадно… весьма… Но зная, кто она, и как ее зовут – быть может, не все еще потеряно?

–

Как это всегда и бывает, ее усилия увенчались успехом совершенно неожиданно, так что в первый момент она испугалась больше, чем обрадовалась. Железный штырь вдруг сдвинулся на волосок, а сдвинувшись раз – уже почти легко выскочил наружу. Расшатать второй уже было проще. На короткое мгновение Шарлиз даже загордилась – жаль некому было похвалиться, как мастерски она разобрала дверцу кареты. Вот что значит женщина, привыкшая полагаться не на мужа, отца и братьев, а только на себя, и уже не первый год подряд. Правда, последние месяцы это уже было не совсем так, или даже совсем не так… но что значат месяц-другой лодырничанья, когда есть на кого возложить работу, требующую грубой неженской силы, по сравнению с теми годами, когда она тащила на себе и дом, и не повзрослевшую Мари и была совсем одна?

Подобрав юбки, чтобы не зацепиться оборкой о подножку, Шарлиз соскочила на землю. Она смутно себе представляла, где находится, но очевидно было, что где-то в центре Парижа, да и не так важно, что это за улица и куда сейчас побежать, важно от кого и как быстро… и ничего больше. Переходить на бег в буквальном смысле она боялась, чтобы не привлечь к себе ненужного внимания, и затаив дыхание нырнула в узкое пространство между каретами. Шагов пять дались ей вполне благополучно. Затем она услышала полузвериный рык – такой может издать лишь дикий зверь да еще человек, лишенный способности к членораздельной речи – и тогда действительно побежала, изо всех сил, не разбирая дороги, петляя между рядами ожидавших господ карет. Кажется за ней гнались… но она не была уверена, что это жуткое тяжелое дыхание, наводящее мысли о красноглазом бешеном псе с пеной капающей из оскаленной пасти, принадлежит преследователю, а не ей самой, отдаваясь хриплым свистящим звуком у нее в ушах.

Темнота была ей и другом, и врагом. Другом, потому что затеряться и спрятаться легче было во мраке. Врагом, потому что при свете дня гоняться за хрупкой девушкой было если не невозможно – возможно все – но хотя бы подозрительно и могло привлечь на ее сторону официальных или добровольных защитников порядка… Где-то позади всхрапнула лошадь, застучали о булыжник колеса – Шарлиз не стала оборачиваться. Она всегда была быстроногой, и бывало никто не мог угнаться за ней, когда она была еще девчонкой и носилась по закоулкам парижской окраины наперегонки со сверстниками… так давно. Бежала она быстро, да только совсем не ориентировалась в поворотах и хитросплетениях улочек… И только вскрикнула в ужасе, когда руки ее уперлись в стену. Она непонимающе подняла голову, задыхаясь от бега, и только тогда поняла, что темная дорога завела ее в тупик, и что кроме как снова назад, искать другой поворот – иного пути у нее нет. Сорвалась было с места – но черная тень уже перегородила ей дорогу – тень кареты, украшенной гербом. От огромного зловещего сгустка мрака отделился другой, поменьше, но тоже пугающий и приблизившись к ней вплотную превратился в кучера, который недавно молчаливо правил лошадьми, а сейчас собирался исполнить другую роль – роль охотничьего пса, которому крикнули «ату».

Бежать было некуда, но Шарлиз попыталась проскользнуть мимо него. Напрасные старания. Огромная рука перехватила ее, волоком протащила несколько шагов, не обращая внимания на ее жалкие потуги к сопротивлению, и зашвырнула обратно в карету, как нашкодившего щенка. А там уже ее поймала другая рука – не такая толстая и мускулистая, но тоже сильная, и она не сумела вырваться, оставшись коленопреклоненной у ног женщины.

– Разве вы не обещали мне не бежать, Шарлиз? – и где только делась вся певучесть и неторопливая протяжность голоса Анны де Морано? Лязгал холодный, гулкий металл, тяжеловесный, как литая чугунная плита. – Разве вы не обещали? Я вас спрашиваю!

– Анна… - пробормотала она умоляюще, не в силах высвободиться из захвата, которому не каждый крепкий мужчина смог бы противостоять. – Прошу вас…

– Разве я не хотела обращаться с вами по-хорошему? Разве я не была к вам доброй? – закричала та с нервными, истеричными интонациями.

– Анна…

– Разве я не была с вами честной? Разве не исполнила, что обещала?

Больше Шарлиз не повторяла ее имени. Та все равно не слышала ее, ослепленная гневом и не совсем понятной ей горечью – не совсем понятной, потому что все равно ведь пленница не сумела уйти далеко и вновь оказалась в ее руках. Сжавшись у ног Анны на полу кареты, она молча выжидала, пока у той пройдет приступ ярости. «Она не убьет меня, - дрожа всем телом, думала она. – Не убьет. Она хочет, но она не может. Я ей нужна. Пока еще нужна. О Господи, помоги мне, чтобы я еще хоть немного побыла ей нужна…».

Руки Анны тряхнули ее неженской силой и яростью шквального ветра.

– Отвечайте, Шарлиз! Разве вас не учили держать свое слово? Не учили всяким миленьким присказкам вроде «Давши слово, держи»? Нет? Очень, очень напрасно! Я была с вами милой – насколько я вообще умею быть милой – но для вас я постаралась! Я могла запереть вас на конюшне! Или в сыром холодном подвале! Или рядом с псами, которые рвались бы с цепей и лаяли день и ночь напролет, щелкая зубами у вашего лица! Но я была доброй! Я обращалась с вами, как с гостьей! Я позволила вам сопровождать меня! Я старалась, чтобы вам было чем занять руки и голову! Разве я не была справедливой? А вы – вы решили обмануть меня? Меня! Сделать из меня дуру? Да, Шарлиз? Посмеяться надо мной? Пошутить над моей забавненькой доверчивостью - экая право тупица, эта Анна! Да? Так?

Она в ярости - Анна в ярости и готова разнести весь мир по кирпичику, но… она ведь не убьет ее. Не убьет… Наверное, не убьет. Не сейчас...

Гнев в голосе смешивался с обидой, странно-наивным возмущением, что что-то в этой жизни - или кто-то – вдруг посмел пойти против ее воли и ее планов. Она требовала справедливости, искренне требовала, ничуть не сомневаясь в своей священной правоте. И даже как будто жаждала всем сердцем и считала себя вправе ожидать ее запоздалого, но чистосердечного раскаяния.

– И ваша выходка – ваша злая, ваша бесчестная, ваша глупая выходка – она испортила мне весь этот чудесный вечер. Он так хорошо начался! Но вы его разрушили, этого-то я вам точно не забуду! Я встретила такого… Это был такой человек, такой мужчина! Никогда раньше… ничего подобного, никого… Вы не можете вообразить! Но вам нужно было влезть со своей детской, дурацкой беготней, как будто мне тут нечем больше занять себя, кроме как играть с вами в салочки! Никогда вам не прощу! Я… я даже не знаю его имени! Вы можете представить? Не можете, конечно же, не можете! Вы бессердечная, бестолковая девчонка, и к слову невыносимая зануда! Я провела с вами ужаснейшие, скучнейшие дни в своей жизни, а вы черной неблагодарностью отплатили за терпение и доброту! Больше я такой глупости не совершу, не сомневайтесь! Больше я с вами нянчиться не буду! Я буду заботиться о себе и только о себе! И если мне только не удастся его отыскать, пеняйте на себя! Впрочем, в любом случае пеняйте на себя! Хватит вам прохлаждаться и утомлять меня своей постной унылой физиономией! Я от вас устала и видеть вас больше не желаю. Вам не нравилось быть моей гостьей, будьте же моей узницей. Будут вам и сырые казематы. Будут вам и крысы с собаку ростом, и летучие мыши, и железные кандалы. Все будет, раз вы оказались такой… дрянью, да, дрянью! Глупая, глупая, мерзкая девчонка…

–

Вот оно, что такое отчаяние.

Ему казалось, он знал, знал и раньше, что это такое, и жалел себя, полагая, что ему досталось от жизни все дурное, что только можно вообразить, вся скопившаяся в мире за века жестокость. А это была неправда, все, что было раньше - это была всего только репетиция, и даже не последняя перед премьерой. Отчаяние это то, что он испытывал сейчас, когда у него не осталось ни одной идеи, которую можно было претворить в жизнь, ни одного замысла, который можно было бы исполнить. Чего он только не делал, где он только не был! Сам бы рассмеялся себе в лицо, глядя прямо в свое ужасное, ненавистное лицо, если бы кто-то сказал ему, как далеко он может зайти, если отчаяние будет подгонять и похлестывать его, и толкать вперед, прочь из темного подземного склепа, из зашторенных безлюдных комнат, из успокаивающей пустоты. В мире, где не было ни друзей, ни врагов, где некому было протянуть руку ни чтобы поддержать, ни чтобы ударить – откуда там было взяться отчаянию? Там была пустота, а пустота – не отчаяние, пустота – отсутствие чувств, хороших, дурных, любых…

И страшнее всего было то, что ему никогда не узнать правды. Если он потерял все связи со своими врагами, а они и думать о нем забыли – он даже не сможет сказать себе «Все кончено» и примириться с этим. Просто никогда не узнает, что там произошло, когда, и есть ли еще надежда. И он возвращался в этот дом, в потрепанные меблированные комнаты, где жильцам не было друг до друга никакого дела и ему вслед никто даже не поворачивал головы, и уже не задумывался даже, ловушка это или нет - возвращался только ради Жеана, потому что полагаться только на Мэг Жири, и тем более на Шатильона, было смехотворно. Они просто погубили бы несчастное дитя своим небрежным равнодушием, беззлобным, но беззаботным отношением, как к комнатному цветку, который можно и позабыть полить – в самом худшем случае завянет, невелика беда. Если б был уверен, что больше ничего нельзя сделать, забрал бы Жеана и покинул Париж. С новой раной в душе, но зная, что обязан выстоять и теперь, не опуститься и не прервать своими руками нить своей жизни, пусть даже порой она казалась тяжким бременем. Но пока теплилось «а вдруг…», он не мог никуда уйти. И придумать, как найти женщину, настоящего имени которой он не знал, он тоже не мог. Возможно, в каком-то узком кругу она была личностью по-своему известной… Но где?

Шатильон появился за полночь и как будто даже навеселе, судя по костюму и сморщившемуся цветку в петлице – с какого-то торжества. Он вполне держался на ногах, даже не шатался, но нездоровый блеск в глазах и состояние духа указывали на то, что он провел довольно бурные несколько часов. Настроение у него было особенно циничное, а в циничном настроении ему не интересно было нянчиться с Мэг, которая все шустрее и шустрее умудрялась передвигаться, опираясь на с виду неудобные деревяшки. Он слышал звук поцелуя и как Робер отсылает ее в спальню, обождать, пока он сам не присоединиться к ней – и затем перестук дерева по половицам и удаляющиеся шаги. Эрику не хотелось ни видеть его, ни говорить с ним, он бы и не встретился с Шатильоном, забившись в свой угол, где сам он отдавал дань бессоннице, глядя на Жеана и исступленно предаваясь тягостным, невеселым мыслям о бесполезности всего сущего. И пусть он даже знал, что Шатильон в любой момент мог привести с собой жандармов, и им будет совсем несложно исполнить свой долг – он ведь совсем выбился из сил, не хотелось ни есть, ни спать, и отчаяние дружески положило руку ему на плечо – ему было безразлично. Он обязан был сражаться до конца – и сражался, но если судьба была против и желала свести на нет все его усилия – что ж, так даже проще. Закрыть глаза и встретить конец. Закончить это опостылевшее земное существование…

– Уныние это очень продуктивно, - холодный, полный издевки голос.

Это Шатильон… Эрик поднял голову взглянуть на него, оторвавшись ненадолго от созерцания спящего мальчика - последнее, что сохраняло его в мире людей, по которым не плакал приют для умалишенных. Последний хрупкий оплот здравого рассудка. Последнее, что у него осталось. Так мало. И так страшно – теперь, когда к нему пришло понимание того, каким ничтожным было его знание жизни. Хотя казалось бы, чего уж проще… бери и живи. Должно же быть проще, чем годами обходиться без всего и всех в темном подземелье, будто крыса, а не человек. Но оказалось, что нет. Неправда. Не проще. И тем не проще, чем большую ответственность за других взвалили тебе на плечи.

– Оставь меня в покое, - попросил он. Отвращение к этому человеку и его образу жизни поубавилось за те пару-тройку дней, что он пользовался его гостеприимством, стало хотя бы не таким острым. Может, просто угасала способность чувствовать и ненавидеть. Может, начал привыкать к его манерам. Сегодня тот вел себя еще более странно, чем всегда. Больше злости, меньше обычной безмятежности. Где-то пробежала трещина, и панцирь спокойствия и самоуверенности начал ломаться.

– А, ну да, ну да… - Робер утомленно зевнул, вытащил увядший цветок, опустивший в предсмертной агонии чахлые белые лепестки, и отбросил его в сторону. – Ну как хочешь. Я думал, тебе будет интересно… Но раз нет, пойду-ка я спать. Раз уж я пришел сюда, надо же как следует попрощаться с моей Магдалиной.

– Интересно что? – встрепенулся Эрик, вмиг пробудившись от спячки. Но Робер не отвечая закрыл за собой дверь, демонстрируя ему свое полнейшее пренебрежение. Что-то в легкомысленном тоне задело - в этот раз он не насмешничал. Отбросив оковы апатичной тоски, убившей в нем всю волю к жизни, Эрик вскочил и распахнул дверь.

– Интересно – что? – крикнул он.

– Так тебе все-таки интересно? – ухмыльнулся тот, но с каким-то натужным, деланным весельем, не тем прежним, которое бесило и действовало на нервы, но которое было подкупающе чистосердечным.

– Говори.

– А теперь я уже не хочу, - Робер шутовски развел руками и криво усмехнулся. – Увы.

– Говори же! – кажется он даже не вскрикнул – взвизгнул, как обезумевший зверь, который вот-вот оставит все попытки спастись от охотников, повернет навстречу погоне и бросится на своих обидчиков. Так ревет раненный стрелой дикий кабан, который напоследок вонзает клыки и в напуганных собак, и в человека, если тот имеет неосторожность или пагубную самоуверенность подойти слишком близко к еще живой жертве.

– Очнулся наконец? – одобрительно заметил Робер. – Не люблю разговаривать, когда собеседник смотрит сквозь меня. Я не прозрачный. Я не призрак. Это ты – призрак. Могу обменять свои новости на небольшую и совсем не сложную услугу.

– Какую? – спросил он, заранее готовый на все…

– Мне нужно, чтобы Магдалина завтра же отправилась домой. Я выдам ей денег на извозчика. А до извозчика она уже вполне способна дойти самостоятельно. Ну или поможешь ей спуститься, если ей не удастся проделать этот вовсе не трудный путь. Можешь даже отнести ее на руках до экипажа. Ее это… позабавит.

– Причем тут я? Мне – мне-то что за дело до тебя и этой маленькой Жири?

– А, ну не хочешь, ради бога. Спокойной ночи, - демонстративный скучливый зевок – и Робер двинулся в сторону спальни. Его игра бесила, но Эрику нечего было ему противопоставить. Даже пистолет к виску или веревка у горла – не тот способ, которым можно было унять Робера де Шатильона.

– Черт тебя возьми! – выкрикнул Эрик, борясь с собой и одерживая поражение за поражением – или победу? Смотря как посмотреть… Он терялся в догадках, что Робер может скрывать, и доходил до исступления от мысли, что его знание может чего-то да стоить. – Ну говори же!

Робер приостановился, наслаждаясь моментом власти. Призрак Оперы, которого так долго и тщетно искала парижская полиция, человек, в котором он чуял сильную и незаурядную личность, хоть и застывшую в опасной близости от того, чтобы сломиться и пасть на колени разбитой и побежденной – этот человек снизошел до мольбы.

– Если ты исполнишь мою вполне невинную просьбу. Терпеть не могу женские слезы и все такое… Нытье, плач, мой хороший фрак весь промокший от слез, в мой шелковый носовой платок сморкается в сущности чужая мне молодая особа. Это очень раздражает, поверь мне. Я понимаю, конечно, что тебе не приходилось бывать в таком неприятном и двусмысленном положении, когда при всем желании трудно остаться джентльменом по отношению к зареванной и топающей ногами даме, которая требует любви до гроба и брака с множеством детишек мал мала меньше… Но тебе ведь тоже полезны новые впечатления. Вот и узнаешь, как это бывает. О, нет, не говори, я уже понял, что ты хочешь сказать – «Мерзавец». Я умею читать по губам. Ну да, может быть, я не очень добрый и душевный человек, я не спорю. Тем не менее, мне как-то гадко, когда они так хнычут, как дети, и унижаются, требуя милосердия. А тебе – тебе ведь не привыкать, верно? К просьбам о пощаде. Ты же у нас известный, кхм… душегуб.

– Я никогда не убивал… женщин, - ответил Эрик неожиданно тихо, испытывая только ужас и омерзение, что Робер поставил его на одну с собой доску, как будто это было все равно… или это и было все равно? Или может быть, он был куда хуже и грязнее и чернее душой? Его ответ насмешил Шатильона до глубины души, и громкий смех его в тишине отдался странным пугающим звуком, похожим на сдавленное рыдание.

– Я восхищен, - фыркнул он, отсмеявшись. – Нет, ты правда… гений. Правильно, так и нужно говорить правду – главное к месту и ровно столько, сколько требуется. Строго отмеренную дозу, как лекарство. Точно! Теперь не томи и быстро говори, соглашаешься или нет. Я хочу спать. Очень.

– Да! – вскрикнул Эрик в отчаянии, устав спорить с ним. Пусть будет как угодно. Еще одна пылинка не очернит ведро сажи. – Ну же? – рванулся он вперед, едва сдерживая желание схватить Робера за шкирку и трясти, трясти… пока хватит сил.

– Отлично… Впрочем, я не совсем уверен, что не ошибся, - добавил тот со злой насмешкой, продлевая утонченную пытку словом. – Итак, я познакомился с женщиной, весьма подходящей под приметы твоей Анны.

– Как ты можешь знать?

– А я и не знаю. Что в этом мире можно знать наверняка? Но поверь, она похожа. Ее поджидала миленькая рыженькая камеристочка, - сообщил он и, улыбнувшись, умолк.

– Это все? – прорычал Эрик, едва сдерживая вновь обрушившиеся на плечи стены отчаяния.

– Пожалуй, да, - подумав немного, согласился Робер.

– Ты издеваешься.

– Отчего же. Я практически не сомневаюсь, что я прав.

– Кто она такая?

– А вот это я пожалуй подскажу тебе, когда ты исполнишь свою часть уговора.

– Но… с чего ты взял, что это были они? Анна и Шарлиз?

– Чутье. У меня развитое чутье, Эрик. Очень полезное в жизни качество.

– А если ты ошибаешься?

– А если нет?

Эрик остановился, задохнувшись от сдавившего горло волнения. Если все-таки нет?

– А ты знаешь ее имя? – снова накинулся он на Робера с вопросами. Но уже почти допустив мысль, что его уверенность в своей правоте имеет под собой некую основу… в чем он просто не желал признаваться.

– Знаю.

– А как ее найти - знаешь?

– Вот этого не знаю. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что она сама меня найдет. Или… или все-таки я ее. Знать имя это ведь уже немало, верно? Да, кстати! Мысль! Мой добрый друг Жювиль показывал мне уйму разномастных Дайе… больших, маленьких, в профиль и анфас… Найденных в каком-то мерзком сыром подвале.

Эрик только напрягся при упоминании Кристины, но не сказал ничего, выжидая куда клонит Шатильон. Тот же, казалось, в подтверждении своих слов не нуждался.

– Я могу выделить тебе только черный грифель, но раз ты такой гений, отчего б тебе не изобразить их? – предложил он - А я скажу – она это была или не она.

Мысль была действительно хорошей… действительно. Если он только не разучился рисовать вместе со всем остальным.

– Да… это я могу. Хорошо.

– А мог бы сказать – какой ты гений, Робер, какая светлая у тебя голова, - усмехнулся тот. Угрюмо нахмурившись, Эрик промолчал.

– Ну ладно, раз не хочешь меня похвалить, я пойду. А у тебя есть несколько часов до рассвета, которые можно посвятить творчеству. Хотя ты не представляешь, как я тебе завидую. Спать охота до смерти. Но, хочешь или не хочешь, а по справедливости нужно попрощаться с милой девушкой, доставившей столько приятных минут, со всем возможным… усердием. Эй, не хочешь меня подменить, а? Может, она в темноте и не разглядит, кто. А я б чудно выспался на диванчике. Нет, нет, я знаю, что я мерзавец! Не продолжай…

–

Это оказалось куда сложнее и намного больнее, чем ему показалось вначале - рисовать человека, который был дорог ему и которого он возможно уже потерял. И потерял, не успев даже сказать, как сильно он благодарен, и как дорого ему каждое из маленьких, хрупких, но теплых, как лепестки нагревшихся на солнце цветов, воспоминаний. И как жаль каждого потерянного мгновения, каждой убитой на пустые сожаления о несбывшемся минуты, когда он не способен был понять, как ему повезло, как щедро обошлась с ним судьба, дав больше, чем он когда-либо заслуживал.

Когда пошли на убыль проклятия, которые сами собой срывались с губ вслед человеку, который находил удовольствие в том, чтобы издеваться над ним, но при этом – быть может, чтобы продлить для себя это развлечение медленно пить его кровь – не захотел пойти на то, что бы отправить его на каторгу или гильотину, Эрик сумел продышаться и успокоиться. Когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь придет и его время посмеяться. И тогда человек без совести и стыда еще припомнит эту минуту... Чиркнув спичкой, он зажег еще пару свеч, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть в ночи. Было темно и тихо - почти тихо. Пытаясь не отвлекаться на томные вздохи, которые как ни отгораживайся, а долетали до его слуха, пробуждая и зависть и горьковатую злость, он придвинул к себе чистый лист. Однако же… это было совсем не то же, что рисовать Кристину. Он был моложе и наивнее тогда, и пребывал во власти радужных надежд. Все так хорошо шло, она была так близка к тому, чтобы влюбиться – в ангельский голос, в свою выпестованную в душе романтическую мечту. Совсем не то же самое, что восстанавливать в памяти черты, когда не знаешь, увидишь ли еще когда-нибудь эти же самые черты наяву... Повторять грифелем чуть угловатый овал и спрашивать себя, что с ней в эту самую минуту. Жива ли она. Не страдает ли. О чем думает и кого зовет на помощь. Или может быть, у нее уже даже нет сил звать.

Рука у него все еще была твердой, и четко схватывала и брала в бумажный плен образы, которые возникали в голове. К дотошному сходству он и не стремился, да оно не требовалось. Грифель легко скользил по бумаге, извлекая из пустоты знакомые черты. Он уже рисовал ее когда-то, но это выходило почти бессознательно, и ведь тоже – тогда тоже было совсем по-другому, не так, как сейчас, потому что тогда он пытался отдалить рисунок от оригинала, а не приблизить, и потому еще, что в то время ей ничего не угрожало. А сейчас это так же больно, как пытаться приласкать кожу, обожженную огнем. Когда нежность причиняет такую же боль, как жестокий удар.

Не творчество, самоистязание... Скулы чуть выше, чем угодно пропорциям. Губы чуть тоньше, но зато на них замерла легкая полуулыбка - так, как будто она вот-вот улыбнется, буквально через мгновение. Вряд ли она сейчас улыбается. Если и улыбается, то печальной прощальной улыбкой. Но такой он не станет ее рисовать. Потому что есть предел тому, что человек может запечатлеть на бумаге, не гневя небеса. Ему-то что – до гнева небес, он и так вызвал у них целый шквал возмущения одним своим существованием на земле. Но с ней… с ней так нельзя.

Слегка неправильной формы, поднимающиеся к вискам вместо симметричной дуги брови. Красота это так странно неуловимо. Та же Мэг Жири с ее правильными, но маловыразительными чертами – идеальная была бы натурщица для художника – разве она красивее? Ее лицо вылепили по всем правилам, но без души, без изюминки, будто выполняя каждодневную поднадоевшую рутинную работу. Из таких выходят хорошие актрисы – ее лицо чистый лист, на котором можно выразить любые эмоции и чувства – страсть, гнев, нежность или порочность. У Шарлиз же собственное лицо, и на нем, что она есть. Немножко чересчур серьезное. Чуть лукавства в глазах. Тень улыбки, которая успела вовремя ускользнуть и спрятаться от любопытных взглядов. Вот уже и похоже. По крайней мере можно узнать. Дальше уже можно и не продолжать.

Волосы без красок можно набросать только условно, зато глаза можно и грифелем - серые, но не изменчивый серо-голубой цвет, а настоящий светло-серый, стальной, только без серебра. И мелкие крапинки вокруг зрачка, словно их нарисовали небрежно подрезанной кистью, из которой торчали щетинки. У кого может подняться на нее рука? Только у настоящего чудовища. Нет, у чудовища тоже не может - он бы не смог, даже если для него это был бы вопрос жизни и смерти. Отложив грифель, последний раз бросил взгляд на свой рисунок. В груди тоскливо заныло, и он провел пальцем по нарисованным волосам, как будто бы мог их расправить… или погладить. И задул свечи, чтобы не смотреть больше. Не смотреть и пытаться не думать. До завтра. До рассвета, а там Шатильон пусть скажет, правда ли он видел ее или лжет или заблуждался. Или не ждать? До того, как начнет светать еще часа два-три. Целых три часа неизвестности. Эрик заколебался, бесшумно подошел к двери и прислушался. Если бы там не было Мэг Жири, он бы поднял на ноги кого угодно и в любое время суток, и даже не задумался. Но… все-таки… он стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и изнывая от неловкости, стыда и мучительного желания знать свой ответ прямо сейчас. Любовники затихли, но он не мог быть уверен до конца… он как-то не чувствовал себя особенно хорошо подкованным в этом щекотливом вопросе. Наконец, мысленно извинившись перед младшей Жири, он взял последнюю непогашенную свечу, и до конца уподобившись своему прозвищу, толкнул плечом дверь.

Девушка спала, а Шатильон настороженно приподнял голову – чуткий, как зверь. Или может быть, он полагал, что его душегуб-гость запросто перережет ему горло во сне?

– Передумал или решил присоединиться? – сонно поинтересовался он. – Если второе, то я против.

– Ты… комедиант. Это она? - Эрик протянул ему листок и посветил свечой, чтобы тот мог разглядеть. Робер неохотно приподнялся на локте и сощурил глаза.

– Она, она… Кто ж еще. Можно я теперь досмотрю свой чудесный сон?

– Нет.

– Печально… - пробормотал тот зевая.

– Кто она? Как ее зовут? – настаивал Эрик, глядя на него сверху вниз и чуть не капая на лицо тающим воском. Робер отстранился, ощущая себя в положении, не слишком выгодном для спора, и к тому же недостаточно одетом.

– Если с этим знанием тебе будет лучше спаться, то ее зовут Аннемария Винцент. Подданная Австрии, я полагаю. Что ты собираешься делать с этим знанием в три часа ночи, дружище, я не знаю, но я собираюсь спать. Если тебя это успокоит, то мне не меньше твоего хотелось бы ее найти. И в отличие от тебя у меня есть наметки, как это можно сделать.Но уволь, не в три часа ночи. Спокойной ночи теперь. И за тобой должок, не забудь.

– Мой банк обанкротился, - сухо проронил он в ответ. Хлопать дверью правда не стал, просто сбежал поскорее, чтобы порадоваться в одиночестве.

–

В тот же день вечерней порой, комиссар Жювиль, изнемогая от бешеной досады, которая разрывала его мозг на части тем, как близко от него промелькнул плащ кровавого убийцы, которого он безуспешно искал вот уже почти три месяца и однажды почти уже схватил, выслушивал показания господина Жиля Андрэ, добровольно отдавшего себя в руки правосудия.

– Он был у меня, господин комиссар! Я понимаю, это кажется невероятным, но этот человек, который разорил нас с компаньоном – он приходил ко мне. Поразительная наглость, от которой я едва не потерял дар речи. Однако я взял себя в руки и выслушал его до конца, хотя это потребовало немалой храбрости. Я очень старался догадаться, чего ему от меня было нужно на самом деле, но признаться, это выше моего понимания. Быть может, он искал способ разыскать в Париже госпожу Жири или даже мадемуазель Дайе, дай боже здоровья и долгих лет будущей виконтессе, мы все очень, очень за нее рады, и все еще надеемся, что господин виконт… впрочем, я о Призраке. Он – не поверите – интересовался моими связями в свете. Мы с компаньоном безусловно достигли многого, управляя нашим театром, и завели множество весьма полезных знакомств, посещали даже званые вечера у графини де Шарбон, да и не только у нее, но... Понимаю, вам не интересно, господин комиссар. Право же, я не могу взять в толк, что Призраку потребовалось от меня. Я даже… даже боюсь предположить. Если он ищет мести… Если он полагает, что мы задолжали ему… Я ведь имею все основания надеяться, что парижская полиция… меня не оставит в этих неприятных обстоятельствах?

– Безусловно, господин Андрэ, безусловно, - нервно постукивая ногтями по столу, проговорил Жювиль. – Вы можете быть совершенно спокойны. Вы пришли по адресу. Собственно, у меня есть все основания полагать, что преступник будет схвачен в самое ближайшее время. А вы только подтвердили, что он не покинул Париж, это дает нам повод для оптимизма. Благодарю, что нашли время…

Комиссар поднялся, выпроваживая посетителя, который не мог больше сказать ничего полезного, а его причитания не представляли для правосудия ни малейшего интереса.


	48. Глава 48

48. Глава 48.

Они недооценивали ее. Недооценивали ее интуицию и тонкое женское чутье. Может быть, она и впрямь никогда не отличалась ярким умом и не умела делать блестящие выводы или логически рассуждать, выплетая узоры изящных умозаключений, достойных самых восторженных рукоплесканий. Не видеть правды вовсе, или видеть ее, но не желать этого признавать – есть ведь разница. Она видела. И говорила ей свое твердое «нет».

С самого начала дня Мэг Жири знала – что-то произойдет. Она не обдумывала этого и не задавалась вопросом почему – почему произойдет и почему она так в этом убеждена. Просто знала – оттого, что сердце само собой сбилось с обычного ритма и теперь колотилось, пытаясь предупредить и подготовить ее, чтобы удар не сбил ее с ног. Песочные часы роняли последние песчинки, падавшие вниз с роковой неотвратимостью, и она ничего не могла с этим поделать, и так слишком долго закрывала глаза. Она так хотела быть обманутой. Так искренне, так горячо. Ей так чудно жилось в мире снов и фантазий – все эти благословенные дни. Если о чем и жалела, то только о том, что он так редко приходил и так ненадолго оставался, но разве стань она его женой, он оказался бы привязан к ее юбке и целые дни проводил только около нее? Впрочем, какой там женой. Разве можно было в это поверить? Хотя ей почти удалось… думать так день или два. Она все равно должна была гордиться, девушка без гроша за душой, которая если ей не повезет хоть чуточку в жизни, закончит свои дни на церковной паперти с протянутой за жалким медяком рукой. Ведь он, Робер де Шатильон, не встречался с девушками просто так, ради удовольствия и приятного времяпрепровождения. Он искал их денег, и неприятный, но откровенный с ней комиссар открыл ей глаза на его сущность с самого первого дня, когда познакомил их и объяснил ей, какого рода отношения должны их связать. Но она возмечтала о большем.

Как же глупы те, кто думает, что женщина не отличит прощальный взгляд от просто взгляда, даже если она не разбирается в тех сложных вещах, в которых так хорошо смыслят мужчины. Вот он уже и пресытился. Но все равно… все равно она удерживала его дольше, чем кто-либо другой, и без всяких денег.

Погружая свои пальцы в его вещи, перебирая их, лаская, отбирая у них прикосновения его рук, память о тепле и силе его красивого тела, она испытывала ни с чем не сравнимое чувственное удовольствие, тем более сильное, что оно было смешано с печалью и предчувствием потери. Просто хотелось взять что-нибудь на память о нем. Вдруг… вдруг он сам не оставит ей ничего, что скрасило бы для нее долгие годы предстоящего одиночества, что она могла бы взять в руки, улыбнуться сквозь слезы и сказать себе: «Это было, Магдалина. Это навсегда твое». Было… Было и миновало. Но правда ведь, воспоминаний-то у нее никто не отнимет.

Вещей было мало, только самое необходимое, ровно столько, чтобы она поверила, что он останется жить с ней здесь, в этом доме, надолго, может быть, даже навсегда, или хотя бы пока они не найдут более удобное жилище. Она уже совсем было остановила свой выбор на шейном платке, который еще хранил какую-то часть его самого, пусть и крошечную, но ей казалось, что она ее чувствует, осязает, может вдохнуть и прикрыв глаза увидеть его лицо, но вдруг наткнулась на нечто, завернутое в носовой платок и убранное подальше от любопытных глаз. А может – просто чтобы не потерять. Откинула края платка и ахнув отшатнулась, ослепленная сверканием россыпи алмазных граней. Какие-то минуты она стояла в оцепенении, надеясь, что ошиблась, что это у нее помутился рассудок от горя, и она видит то, чего нет. Но мираж не пропадал. У нее на ладони лежало кольцо, которое она видела множество раз – видела у девушки, которую называла своей подругой, и о которой он, Робер, сказал, честно глядя ей в глаза: «Тот, кто однажды касался ваших губ, Магдалина, не мог хотя бы помыслить о ком-то другом». Она бы убедила себя, что это совпадение, если бы этот проклятый ювелирный шедевр не лежал отдельно, аккуратно отложенный в сторонку, как будто был хозяину чем-то особенно дорог или имел некую исключительную важность. Боже мой, даже в этом он солгал. Говорил ей красивые, сладкозвучные слова, а сам носил у сердца напоминание о другой. Может быть, даже строил планы будущей жизни с ней. Или готовился к побегу за спиной у ее жениха. Впрочем - что вероятнее всего – думал над тем, как совместить головокружительный роман с той, которая всегда была первой в сердцах мужчин, и свою неутолимую нужду в деньгах. А девушка, кольцо которой он бережно спрятал - возможно она в эти минуты искала способ проникнуть в карман одного жениха, чтобы заслужить одобрение другого. А он, он… может быть, даже нынешней ночью целуя ее губы, наслаждаясь ее едва вступившей пору цветения красотой, он закрывал глаза и видел прозрачно-фарфоровые черты, каштановые кудри и огромные карие глаза, будто вырезанные из бархатной бумаги.

На тщательно ограненных бриллиантах заиграли голубоватые всполохи холодного огня, когда Мэг повернула его в руках, понимая, что уже нашла тот предмет, который возьмет с собой, но не для того, чтобы погружаться в волны прошлого, когда будет доставать его из шкатулки. Это кольцо, которое уже обрело собственную историю – было однажды подарено в знак помолвки, однажды отнято, однажды отдано на память, после продано и выкуплено, затем выманено, и наконец найдено и присвоено Магдалиной Жири, которая теперь с горечью думала о том, сколько лжи она успеть принять в себя. Теперь же памятной драгоценности предстояло вернуться к своему настоящему хозяину.

К Кристине Дайе.

–

Странно было входить в собственные апартаменты тайком, крадучись, как разбивший банку варенья мальчишка, но с тех пор как Жювиль зачастил к нему, Робер стал осторожничать. Последний человек, которого он желал бы сейчас встретить, это упрямый как черт комиссар, вбивший себе в голову этот изначально провальный план, как будто мало ему было других кровопийц, грабителей, душителей и убийц, может быть, гораздо более опасных, хотя и не таких выигрышных с точки зрения грядущего шума и огласки. Он развлекал его и тянул время, пока мог. На каторгу как-то не хотелось, а вспылив Жювиль был способен на многое. Такой даже если своего не добьется, нервов попортит от души. Незадачливая матушка малышки Магдалины была тому живым подтверждением. Робер лгал, выкручивался и изворачивался, давая тысячу обещаний и разыгрывая перед ним спектакли, но комиссар уже шипел и норовил обжечь облаком кипящего пара, отказываясь верить в отговорки и не давая сбить себя с толку ложью и отвлеченной болтовней.

День финальной сцены уже назначен, – клялся ему Робер. – А Кристина Дайе практически готова, осталось только немного поработать над тем, чтобы она перестала трусить, что они с виконтом снова сцепятся, и на этот раз кто-то не уйдет живым. «Правильно боится, - ворчал комиссар. – Отличный был бы исход.»

Но Робер не готов был с ним согласиться.

Он не собирался ни умирать сам, ни убивать виконта де Шаньи, тем более – мог сделать это разве что из-за угла, коварным обманным приемом, а не в открытом поединке.

Ну что ж, всему приходит конец, и самую прекрасную ложь тоже нельзя тянуть бесконечно. Это оружие, которое действует быстро, как удар острым стилетом под ребра, но когда минует непосредственная опасность – все равно приходится принимать решение.

Осторожность его была небезосновательна. В двери торчала записка, и завернув ее, Робер только усмехнулся, смял ее и небрежно бросил через плечо на пол. Опять угрозы. «Я тебе то, я тебе это… Да как посмел… Да где тебя черти носят…» Жювиль был по своему обыкновению любезен. Но все его вопли и сотрясания кулаками не имели больше никакого значения.

Обойдя комнаты, он отобрал несколько памятных вещиц, навел некую видимость порядка – неприятно ведь, если после кто-то скажет, что тут жил неряха, вытряс из ящиков деньги, рассовал по карманам, переложил драгоценности мадемуазель Этрейль из неудобной тяжелой шкатулки в пакет, который легко спрятать за пазухой. Огляделся напоследок и на мгновение испытал желание оставить Жювилю какое-нибудь прощальное послание, чтобы тот еще разок как следует вскипел из-за него и вволю прокричался в необидчивую пустоту. Что-нибудь такое душевное, вроде «С наилучшими пожеланиями от меня и приветом от Призрака оперы». Анна де Морано наверняка поступила бы именно так, оставила бы за собой последнее слово. Он помедлил, колеблясь и заранее растягивая рот в ехидной усмешке, представив себе вытянувшуюся физиономию комиссара, но потом все-таки не стал. В такие игры весело играть с противником, которого уважаешь. А комиссар – комиссар его иронии не стоит да и не поймет ее. Уйти по-английски в его случае будет лучше всего – уйти не прощаясь, не удостоив глупца даже насмешки.

Робер аккуратно притворил за собой дверь. Настала пора навестить кое-кого из своих старых знакомцев, кому он не единожды был обязан жизнью, когда они по старой памяти выручали одного из «своих», поднявшегося всего лишь на одну ступеньку выше, чем они, благодаря таланту лгать и порочной красоте, отметившей его и направившей его жизненный путь. Те, чье призвание кражи, подлог и мошенничество, помогут разыскать хоть потерянный архив тамплиеров, хоть святой Грааль, а не только женщину, чье имя ему известно, а лицо врезалось в память так, что не вырубить его оттуда ни одним топором. Не такой уж большой город Париж, чтобы на его изнанке не знали наперечет таких, как Аннемария, тем более, она наверняка сама не раз прибегала к услугам людей, за деньги исполняющих любые, самые сомнительные пожелания.

Памятные вещицы, все, которые забрал, Робер де Шатильон по дороге выбросил с Нового моста в Сену.

–

Никогда раньше Эрик не подумал бы,что сможет испытывать жалость к Мэг Жири.

Растоптанный цветок. Беззащитный против ветра, быстро облетевший цветок яблоневого дерева, отпущенное которому время оказалось скоротечнее, чем жизнь бабочки-однодневки. Девочка, чью жизнь он случайно помог разрушить. Глупо было ненавидеть того, кто был настолько слабее его и мстить за зло, которое ее принудили причинить - все равно, обманом или шантажом.

Она сама искала с ним встречи, впервые кажется без страха приблизившись к нему, и стояла перед ним покачиваясь, как былинка, опираясь на свои деревянные костыли, на которых выглядела такой ранимой и хрупкой. Дикая, неизбывная тоска застыла в светло-голубых, почти выбеленных слезами глазах. Бессердечным нужно быть – полностью, совершенно бессердечным, чтобы использовать и выбросить на помойку такое юное доверчивое созданье. Бедное, запутавшееся дитя, что с ним теперь будет?

Стоило ли всерьез воспринимать ненависть семнадцатилетней девочки, даже если на мгновение она показалось ему вполне созревшей и взрослой? Только если самому опуститься и стать с ней на одну ступеньку. И пусть он так и не исполнил данное Шатильону слово – она знала. Откуда? Может быть, почувствовала, уловила игру слов, мельком брошенный сочувственный взгляд. Но это новое знание дорого ей далось. И тогда ему стало ее жаль. Она была красивой, но лежала такой же подбитой птицей, какой был и он, когда Кристина отвернулась от него и предоставила самому себе. Но ему не дали скатиться на самое дно, и если он все еще на ногах, то пожалуй, что в этом нет его заслуги. Или есть, но совсем немного.

Долго подбирая слова, Мэг молчала, опустив голову, а он ждал, потому что ему некуда было спешить, пока не вернется Шатильон – если только он не лгал беззастенчиво и жестоко и ему тоже, и если в его планы не входил какой-то совершенно иной поворот. Но что оставалось, кроме как поверить и надеяться – так же точно, как эта одинокая девочка. Тот сказал, что знает, что делает, и только рассмеялся, когда Эрик отказался выпускать его из виду. Оружие его не пугало, а слабых мест его, если таковые и были, Эрик не знал.

Наконец он дождался, пока не прозвучал робко дрожащий голос малышки Мэг.

– Эрик… - она притихла, когда имя было произнесено, будто ожидая взрыва, но его не последовало. – Вы… вам… не трудно было бы… - она наконец набрала побольше воздуха и договорила, заикаясь, – Мне нужно домой. Нужно… увидеть маму. Они… они наверное не отпустили ее. И наверное… наверное не отпустят. Лестницу… я не смогу. Спуститься.

Он хотел бы попросить ее остаться еще на день, потому что нуждался в ней, в ком-то, кто будет здесь, с Жеаном, но пожалуй это было бы бесчеловечно.

– Мне жаль… Мэг, - вместо этого произнес он то, чего не ожидал от себя сам… Слишком долгий путь был пройден, чтобы не опустить шпагу, гневно направленную в горло ребенку. Но «прости меня» все-таки не сказал. Да теперь-то ей это было и не нужно.

Она слабо кивнула, даже не пытаясь храбриться.

– Только у меня нет денег, - пробормотала она, и Эрику подумалось, что это хороший признак, раз она не до конца потеряла связь с действительностью.

– Он… оставил, - проговорил он, со стыдом отводя глаза.

– На извозчика? – печально улыбнулась Мэг сквозь набежавшие слезы.

– Я… думаю больше, - ответил Эрик уклончиво, хотя и вполне понимая, что она имела в виду совсем иное, когда подпустила в голос такую горечь.

Глупый, мучительный разговор двух людей, которые всегда ненавидели и избегали друг друга, и ничем теперь не могли друг другу помочь, кроме как впустую сожалеть о разбитых сердцах и жестокости мира, в кипящий котел которой каждый из них добавил в свое время и собственного яда. Каждое слово вырывалось с капелькой крови, как глубокие занозы из пальца. Каждое слово только добавляло печали, озвучив ее и отпустив в мир.

– Куда вы пойдете, Мэг? Может быть, у вас есть друзья, кроме… Кристины? – тихо спросил Эрик. Она устало покачала головой, силясь выдавить улыбку.

– Я всех растеряла. Я поеду… в тюрьму. Попрошу свидания с мамой. Если понадобится, буду стоять там, пока они не впустят. Попрошу… у нее прощения.

Сколько бы он не задолжал ее матери, он все равно не мог позволить себе такой роскоши – просто напрашиваться на то, чтобы его и самого лишили свободы. Только не сейчас.

– Я… не могу поехать с вами туда, Мэг. Пока не могу. Не теперь.

– Это ничего… Я как-нибудь одна. Только спуститься и… и еще забраться в экипаж. А там, там я как-нибудь. Я должна… объяснить ей. Попытаться. И я… вы… мне кажется, _он_ никогда не выдавал вас комиссару, как сказал вам… и мне тоже. Он захотел, чтобы вы… мы… ушли с ним. Я не знаю зачем. То есть знаю… зачем была я.

Тревожно сжались ладони, и переплелись между собой, силой унимая дрожь, пальцы – нет, пожалуй, это для него не откровение, он подозревал, что могло быть и так… но значит ли это, что все остальное тоже ложь? Размышлять было бесполезно, все, что оставалось ему, это только отдать себя во власть лжи до самого конца. Вдруг… на самом кончике этой стрелы есть капелька правды?

В какой-то момент он уронил голову на руки - хотелось потереть виски, пытаясь изгнать оттуда все лишнее и принудить себя мыслить отвлеченно и четко, как если б обдумывал механику новой ловушки, не особенно вдаваясь в то, на кого и зачем он собрался охотиться. Но маска помешала, и наткнувшись на нее, он выпрямился, раз уж все равно не было другого выхода, и пытаясь черпать в этом уверенность, ответил Мэг спокойным и почти даже гордым взглядом.

– Что ж, - сказал он. – У нас есть способ проверить вашу догадку. Заодно… если вы правы, один задолжавший мне человек окажет вам услугу, и побудет вашим… помощником, - помедлив, исправился он, едва не сказав «поводырем». Но так – так наверное говорить не стоило бы. – Идемте, Мэг. Господин Дантс примет вас обратно может быть и не распевая от радости. Но и не выставит. И полагаю, поможет вам добраться куда вам нужно и добиться для вас разрешения на посещение. Пусть… пусть только возразит. Он и так должен мне одну жизнь.

–

Когда он вернулся, Шатильон уже ждал и проявлял все признаки нетерпения, расхаживая взад-вперед по не слишком обширным апартаментам, стряхивая по пути где придется пепел сигары, которой забывал затягиваться.

– Вовсе не обязательно было провожать ее до самого дома, - буркнул он, рассерженный и похоже выведенный из равновесия, что уже само по себе было необычно. Но Эрику безразлично было настроение его противника. Или соратника. Или может быть, ни того и ни другого, а просто человека, чей путь на время слился с его - на какое-то короткое время, до ближайшей развилки. И в этом кратком совместном спектакле ему была отведена второстепенная немая роль, которая никак не могла его устроить. Уже скопилось слишком много, что можно было предъявить этому человеку, но сейчас все претензии, все возмущение, презрение и злость, – все это должно было быть отставлено в сторону.

– Ну? – спросил Эрик, повышая голос.

Очевидно было - Шатильон имел что сказать по поводу того, что не по поручениям бегал, чтобы его понукали, но в последний момент встряхнулся, резко швырнул все еще серебрившуюся струйкой едковатого дыма сигару на пол и наступил на нее ногой.

– Пошли, - бросил он. – Навестим твою старую знакомую.

Занятый только собой, он даже не спросил, как восприняла Мэг новости о ее дальнейшей судьбе и куда она уехала - как будто и не было никакой Магдалины Жири в его жизни, и не оставила она в ней даже самого слабого следа. Зато Франц Дантс стоически воспринял ее внезапное возвращение, хотя можно вообразить, как не рад он был вновь объявившимся гостям, которые снимались с места и возвращались с быстротой легкого на подъем цыганского табора. Но довольный или не слишком, он смирился с необходимостью приютить девушку и ребенка еще на день и съездить вместе с ней к комиссару. Чтобы тот хоть отчасти смягчился и не препятствовал свиданию с матерью, Эрик предложил Мэг выдать Жювилю временное пристанище, снятое Шатильоном – все равно он не собирался туда возвращаться. А если девушка возжелает мести и заодно доложит Жювилю о роли, которую лживый авантюрист сыграл в провале комиссарского плана… это уже Эрика не касалось, и он не стал ни подводить ее к этой мысли, ни отговаривать. Она имела право на реванш, имела право и на милосердие, и ему нечего было делать между этими двумя, которые вполне способны были сами разобраться в себе и принять решение – любить, ненавидеть или забыть.

– Здесь, - произнес Робер, остановившись напротив двухэтажного строения из светлого камня, прятавшегося за густыми зарослями цветущего палисадника. Внешне он был совершенно невозмутим, но Эрика этим показным спокойствием невозможно было обмануть. Нервное напряжение, тревогу, отчасти страх – все это он умел читать по глазам, какими бы сонно-застывшими не казались черты. И все это он видел в своем спутнике - видел, но только слабыми, едва заметными отголосками истинных чувств, вспыхивающих на самом дне прозрачных, как куски льда, ясно-зеленых глаз. Как будто опасные воронки водоворота под гладкой поверхностью обманчиво спокойной заводи. Зато… может быть, если бы рядом с ним этот человек не держался таким воплощением многодневного штиля, он и сам не сумел бы сохранять разум холодным и не метаться обезумевшим от ярости тигром, кидающимся на прутья клетки в тщетных попытках перекусить клыками толстый металл. Сдержанность Шатильона заражала, несмотря на нетерпение и огненные всплески вулкана, разрывавшего грудь, требовавшего не ждать - действовать, бежать, скорее вцепиться в эту проклятую демоницу и вытрясти из нее всю душу, пока она не запросит пощады и не расскажет все до последнего слова. Но он задавил в себе этот почти нестерпимо жгущий его изнутри огонь, и сделав глубокий, унимающий сердцебиение вдох, спросил, пытаясь не начинать надеяться раньше времени, чтобы разочарование не оказалось слишком жестоким:

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Разве мы договаривались, что я буду докладывать? – Робер смотрел на него, нахально склонив голову набок, как любопытная птица, и только фыркнул, довольный собой, заметив след гневного румянца, проступившего на открытой взглядам скуле. – Просто прими то, что есть люди, которые знают больше, чем кажется. И я с этими людьми дружу. Это вообще полезно – дружить с людьми, которые многое могут.

– Это ее дом? – отгородившись от издевательского тона, спросил он. И твердя себе, твердя беспрерывно, что когда-нибудь, в другой раз, непременно, непременно отплатит и за тон, и за слова, и за усмешки - за все. Но не сейчас, когда Анна – может быть, там. Если он не лжет. Если только не лжет.

– Не знаю, - Шатильон пожал плечами. – Я не нотариус. Может и не ее. Но еще вчера она была здесь.

– Так чего же мы ждем? – прошипел Эрик, устремившись вперед. Но Робер поймал его за рукав, останавливая и многозначительно приподнимая бровь.

– Теперь уже некуда торопиться. Не нужно ничего ломать, крушить и главное шуметь. Ты видишь где-нибудь у себя за спиной взвод жандармов на подхвате? Такая женщина избавится от нежеланного гостя раньше, чем ты скажешь «Добрый вечер». Она умна и безжалостна. Тебе может жизнь и не мила, но мне так – очень даже. Так что убери свой пистолет подальше, ради бога, он мне действует на нервы.

– А мне твоя непрерывная болтовня.

– Печально. Ну, попробую из-за этого не поддаваться унынию. Идем.

Неторопливо приблизившись к дверям, Робер спокойно постучал – не хватало только букета цветов, чтобы они выглядели как обыкновенные визитеры, явившиеся навестить добрую знакомую, с которой давно не виделись и по которой успели от души соскучиться.

– Она не откроет, - нервничая проговорил Эрик, чья руки просто чесались эту дверь высадить, благо она не выглядела воинственно укрепленной крепостью. Ждать еще хотя бы минуту было хуже любой пытки. Да что там минуту – даже секундное промедление грозило безумием, утратой своего я, запутавшегося в чащобах кошмаров.

– Ты ее не понимаешь, - произнес Робер, вздохнув, словно снисходя до объяснения элементарнейшей на его взгляд вещи. – Она откроет. Анна не из тех, кто станет трусливо прятаться. Но кажется, ее нет. Что ж, раз так, придется тряхнуть стариной.

Он достал из кармана металлическую отмычку, полюбовался игрой света на отполированном до блеска стрежне, доводя Эрика до бешенства ленивой медлительностью каждого движения, словно он рисовался перед кем-то невидимым взору, позволяя оценить себя во всей красе. Затем наконец поскреб ею в замке, внимательно прислушиваясь к чуть слышному шороху – и вскоре раздался щелчок, означавший, что заветный путь открыт… На этот раз Робер не сумел удержать его. Оказавшись в доме, где правила тишина, а пустота покорно прислуживала ей, Эрик утратил всю новообретенную способность контролировать себя, быть спокойным, рассудительным и закрытым для всех человеческих чувств. Оттолкнув своего странного союзника, который снова попытался его остановить, Эрик метнулся в проем, не думая ни о возможной опасности, ни о вероятности того, что женщина, которая переиграла его, легко обманет снова, затаившись и приготовив собственную ловушку – не чета его, потому что захлопнувшись, бить будет насмерть и сразу - не для того, чтобы напугать или отвадить, но навсегда избавиться от пришлого чужака. Оставив Шатильона далеко позади – потирать ушиб и негромко возмущаться ему вслед, он снова и снова открывал ненавистные двери. Как будто он попал в какой-то чудовищный замкнутый круг, где обречен был пребывать в вечном отчаянном и бесплодном поиске, вечно открывать и открывать бесконечные двери – до самого конца времен, как проклятие, как кара за все его грехи. Тяжелые дубовые, розовато-золотистые из грушевого дерева, темные, ведущие в чулан, расписные, ведущие в спальню… двери, двери, двери, они не кончались и издевались над ним, являя ему все новые и новые свои подобия, ведущие на балкон, в сад, в кухню, в будуар.

И пустота. Всегда пустота.

Он не знал, была ли здесь Анна, но видел следы женского присутствия: как будто только минуту назад брошенные вещи, недовыветрившийся запах ароматических отдушек, открытый флакон с чем-то похожим на театральный грим, но отдающий розовым маслом. Даже надкушенное и только слегка потемневшее в месте укуса яблоко – его только недавно держали чьи-то руки… но отставили, может быть, сочтя кислым. Кто это был, Анна? Или совершенно посторонняя, не имеющая никакого касательства к этой истории женщина?

Пустые комнаты – ни хозяев, ни прислуги. Давящая на слух тишина. Наверху приоткрыто окно – ветер, как игривый щенок, трепал край кружевного пеньюара, небрежно оставленного на краю кровати. В соседней комнате на столике были разбросаны колоды карт, роман в розовой обертке, кости для триктрака. Дверь на чердак была заперта – но не могла стать для него препятствием, и он выбил ее, благо, доски слегка подгнили, и даже особых усилий прикладывать не пришлось. Но за ней – за ней оказался пустой, заброшенный, затканный липнущей к рукам паутиной чердак, который ничем не мог заинтересовать его. Из круглого окошка открывался прекрасный вид на палисадник, где вовсю цвели горделивые розы. Пустой палисадник, без следа хозяйки, прогуливающейся по тропинке, вдыхая нежный аромат и подставляя лицо легкому дыханию ветра. Дом был гостеприимен и честен с ним, легко открывая свои секреты, открывая перед ним любые двери, не тая от него темных, незаметных уголков, не пряча от его взглядов люки или тайные ходы. Просто-напросто он был пуст.

Кажется, он сидел на краю какого-то сундука и бессмысленно смотрел в одну точку, когда Шатильон, не спеша осматриваясь и разглаживая манжеты – им слегка досталось, когда он пытался встать у Эрика на пути – соизволил присоединиться к нему.

– Я спокойно поднялся по лестнице, а ты за это время перевернул вверх дном весь этот ни в чем не повинный дом, и в результате мы достигли одинакового результата. У тебя нет мыслей по этому поводу? – насмешливо поинтересовался он. Эрик медленно повернулся к нему, смесь болезненной гримасы и угрозы скривила его рот, но он не ответил. Отчего-то росла уверенность, что это и есть то, ради чего этот человек и привел его сюда, заманил в этот брошенный хозяевами дом – чтобы увидеть его больным от сдавившей горло безнадежности, насладиться своим триумфом и добить его наконец, достав из рукава ловким жестом фокусника острый кинжал, который со свистом рассечет воздух и мигом прекратит для него это безрадостное одинокое существование. Может быть – вслед за тем пришло ему в голову – Шатильон давно присмотрел этот изящно обставленный и явно небедный особняк, хозяйка которого была единственной, кто мешал ему запустить руку в вожделенный ларец с деньгами или дорогими украшениями. Может быть, избавившись от нее, он искал теперь, кого оставить на растерзание как самого подходящего убийцу, чью причастность к преступлению даже никто не стал бы проверять, найди они здесь его, Призрака - все равно, мертвым или живым. Они оба выжидали – Эрик пока Робер дернется, потянувшись за оружием, а тот, с любопытством естествоиспытателя - что возьмет верх в этой смятенной, истерзанной душе, ярость или отчаяние.

– Ну что же ты? – наконец прорычал Эрик, не стерпев затянувшейся паузы. – Чего же ты ждешь?

– Я Анну. А ты? – ровным голосом ответил ему Шатильон, ничуть не смутившись, хотя все подозрения, который питал на его счет Эрик, видны были как на ладони – просто кричали о себе. – И между прочим, она сейчас будет здесь. Готов спорить – это ее экипаж. – Эрик пулей метнулся к окну. У ворот остановилась коляска, из нее вышли женщина и мужчина, и он едва не вскрикнул от радости, узнав волосы цвета безлунной ночи, по-королевски выпрямленную спину и изящные породистые черты. – Отойди же, - прошипел Робер ему в спину. – Хочешь, чтобы она тебя заметила?

Он отшатнулся назад, признавая справедливость последних слов, но слишком сильно было желание наконец встретиться с ней лицом к лицу.

У нее же, как будто, были самые что ни есть невинные планы. За ней семенил плотный невысокий человечек в коротковатой жилетке, с мерной лентой через плечо и подушечкой для иголок, подвешенной как кулон на кожаном шнурке. Жестикулируя и сладко улыбаясь Анна втолковывала что-то портному - покрой юбки или форму декольте, Эрик не знал и не хотел знать. На опытную интриганку она сейчас походила меньше всего – всего только на обыкновенную любительницу нарядов и украшений, элегантную светскую львицу, занятую только своей внешностью и с головой, забитой лентами вместо мозгов. Увлеченные, энергичные жесты ее говорили о всепоглощающей погруженности в важнейший вопрос – по всей видимости состоявший в том, делать на корсаже вышивку или рюши.

Вот она уже поднималась по лестнице – Эрик хорошо слышал ее шаги. И она смеялась – за это он ненавидел ее вдвое, втрое сильнее. Он затаил дыхание, ожидая того мгновения, когда наконец ей придется противостоять ему открыто - без хитростей, без крапленых тузов в рукаве – глаза в глаза. И она не подвела, смело открыла двери, пропуская портного, который внес небольшой чемоданчик, и вошла сама, и только тогда он шагнул ей навстречу, отдернув портьеру намеренно театральным, эффектным жестом. Нужно отдать ей должное, Анна даже не вздрогнула. Ее взгляд перебегал с одного непрошеного гостя на другого; с лица красивого, тронутого веселой усмешкой, как будто вторжение было веселым сюрпризом, который должен был обрадовать ее и насмешить, на половину бледного, искаженного, полного горькой ярости лица, которое как будто рисовал тот же самый художник, однако пребывая совершенно в ином настроении, в состоянии разочарования и обиды на весь мир, не принявший и не понявший его гений. Она не делала попыток ни сбежать, ни искать за подвязкой спрятанный кинжал, Анна только нахмурилась, глядя на них с упреком, и сердито сморщила тонкий греческий нос, Эрику даже показалось, что она прикажет им немедленно выйти и зайти уже как подобает, постучав и спросив дозволения ее видеть. Но она избавила их от светских любезностей. Наметавшись между ними, ее цепкий взгляд остался прикованным к Шатильону, и она властным жестом пригласила его подойти ближе.

– Вы что, заодно? – пропела она, тягуче произнося слова, будто они давались ей с трудом, и стало очевидно, что это сейчас занимает ее больше всего. Не пистолет, который он сжимал как последний оплот надежды, хотя лассо пожалуй было бы сподручнее, да и Анна жалко бьющейся в петле устроила бы его больше, чем благородно оседающая на пол, схватившись за грудь. Не волновала ее и сила, которую он мог бы применить против нее - пусть не хрупкой и не слабой, но все же не способной сражаться на равных с телесно более крепким мужчиной. И как они нашли ее, кто выдал ее убежище – тоже не имело для нее значения. Она смотрела на человека, который привел его сюда и теперь мягко вышел вперед, аккуратно обогнув его, чтобы не задеть – как будто боялся испачкаться об него, или может быть, наоборот, испачкать, зная и принимая свою низкую природу. Он улыбался странной улыбкой, которой Эрик не мог подобрать определение – отчасти манящей, отчасти лживой, отчасти нежной. И не сводил с Анны глаз.

– Нет, Аннемария, - проговорил он тоном, в котором урчали тысяча довольных кошек, пригревшихся у камина, и ворковали все голуби парижских предместий, и который заставил ее ресницы томно затрепетать, а Эрика внутренне изумиться, что ледяные демоны оказывается тоже умеют таять и томиться желанием. – У нас каждый сам за себя.

Теперь, когда руки их наконец встретились, и Эрик понял, что зло и ложь нашли друг друга, чтобы не расставаться больше никогда, надежда простилась с ним. Если б он хотел просто покончить с ней, у него не было бы лучшего случая – они все еще были безоружны и беззащитны, и обращали на него не больше внимания, чем заливающуюся яростным лаем болонку. Он мог бы убить их всех – Анну, Робера, недотепу-портного, оказавшегося не в том месте не в то время, и теперь испуганно проскользнувшего в самый темный угол в ожидании развязки. Но не за этим он сюда пришел. Впрочем, разве он пришел? Его привели – может быть, в качестве свадебного дара? Вместо обручального кольца? Почему бы лжи не принести в дар злу голову врага?

Спасти себя еще было возможно. Можно было бежать, приняв тот факт, что двое и портной справятся с ним одним, пусть и сильным, пусть и готовым на все. Пока Анна смотрела на Робера, пока Робер смотрел на Анну, пока его пальцы прикасались к ее щеке, а она молчала, отвечая только чуть заметным трепетом приоткрытых губ – он мог бы уйти. Забыть обо всем. Принять неизбежный проигрыш. Вернуться. Начать все сначала где-нибудь подальше от Парижа, закрыв сердце для воспоминаний.

– Где она? – крикнул он, отталкивая их друг от друга, втиснувшись между ними и угрожающе протягивая к ней руки. Анна удивленно улыбнулась, словно не веря, что он все еще здесь. Ее саркастический смешок доводил его до исступления, и Эрик вцепился ей в плечи, сделав то, о чем мечтал все это время – от души тряхнул. – Отвечай же!

Ему на плечо легла рука, почти такая же сильная, как у него, несмотря на гладкость смугловатой кожи и безупречно обработанные ногти, как у женщины, проводящей свои дни в праздности и заботах о себе.

– Отпусти ее.

Он гневно оглянулся на Робера, не зная, на кого кинуться первым. Тот не улыбался больше, но выглядел все так же ровно и безмятежно, и даже непохоже, что бы сердился. Эрик искренне завидовал ему, хотел бы он чувствовать такую же уверенность и непоколебимое спокойствие. Тяжелая рука давила ему на плечо, без угрозы, но напоминая ему, что Анну здесь не дадут в обиду. Да, он мог бы и презреть напоминание, конечно, мог бы. Если бы пришел сюда ради мести.

– Где она? – повторил он, отпуская ее плечи, которые с наслаждением сдавил бы так, что треснули бы тонкие косточки ключиц. Она повела ими, словно расправляя слежавшиеся крылья. Рука, остановившая его самого, тоже сразу исчезла, давая ему свободу.

– Скажи ему, - вдруг сказал Робер, обращаясь к женщине, которая улыбалась надменно и снисходительно, даже удивляясь будто бы неразумной выходке, которая не могла принести ему ничего хорошего.

– Сказать? – протянула она с сомнением, вопросительно взглянув на Робера.

– Почему нет? Зачем она тебе, Аннемария? Если из-за денег, то они у меня есть. Верни ему девочку, и мы разойдемся с миром. Ведь так? – он взглянул на Эрика, словно требуя, чтобы он подтвердил. И он подтвердил…

– Да, - выдавил он тихо, бросив на женщину бессильный ненавидящий взгляд, но смирив гордыню, если это могло смягчить ее каменное сердце. – Я забуду все, что слышал и читал. Все. Мне нет до вас дела. Воюйте. Убивайте. Жгите. Предавайте друг друга. Оставьте в покое девушку, отпустите ее, и я забуду все. Все!

– Как мило, - улыбнулась Анна. – Как трогательно. Жаль… что невозможно.

– Почему? – вымолвил он одними губами, почти не потревожив воздух дыханием, которые замерло в груди, застряло под горлом – и ни назад, ни вперед. Кажется, такого страха он еще не знал в жизни, никогда. Наверное, даже запертым в клетку мальчишкой, когда он ожидал, что его потехи ради стравят с обозленными собаками или забьют насмерть, требуя рабской покорности – даже тогда страх не был таким леденящим, безумным, от которого дрожало все, от губ до кончиков пальцев.

– Потому что немножечко поздно, - улыбнулась Анна. – Вы же видите, ее здесь нет. Сегодня утром прибыл господин Штандер, по чьей просьбе я и вынуждена была несколько ограничить свободу мадемуазель Оллис. Да, да! Что поделаешь, так получилось! Он увез девушку с собой, задавать ей свои скучные вопросы. Я бы на его месте не стала… Увы, господа, ее дальнейшая судьба мне неизвестна. И правду сказать – неинтересна. Она была на редкость утомительной и неулыбчивой гостьей, общение с такими нудными и унылыми особами вызывает у меня головную боль. Я рада, что сбыла ее наконец с рук.

Хуже чем было, ему уже стать не могло, и он спросил, уже готовый к любому, самому жестокому ответу.

– Куда он ее увез?

– Ну что ж вы думаете, я глупышка? – обиделась Анна. – Или что он простачок? Даже я – а я, поверьте, не робкого десятка – но не стала бы задираться с таким человеком Я с ним распрощалась, не задавая лишних вопросов. И если вы намерены задать мне вопрос, где его найти, то предвосхищу его и отвечу – у меня есть берлинский адрес, на который он получает корреспонденцию. Поскольку чувство чести мне неведомо, этот адрес от щедрот души я могу подарить. В компенсацию за то, что украла вашу славненькую рыженькую подружку и скормила ее злому серому волку. Можете мстить, если вас это развлечет. До этого – мне нет дела, - она ослепительно улыбнулась, передразнивая его недавние клятвы.

– Стерва… - вскрикнул он, или всхлипнул, если так сказать было бы точнее, и, наверное, кинулся бы на нее снова, чтобы хоть чем-то унять ужас осознания, что он безнадежно опоздал, и обратить его в сокрушительную ярость. Но терпеливо молчавший, пока Анна терзала Эрика словами, и ожидавший, пока наконец одна из сторон выбросит белый флаг, Шатильон подал голос:

– Ваш портной, Аннемария. Кажется, он струсил?

Эрик невольно обернулся. Плотный человечек, увешенный иголками и нитками, убрался подобру-поздорову, пока не оказался свидетелем кровопролития. Он слишком многое мог услышать и узнать, за что его не пощадила бы ни одна из сторон, кровно заинтересованных хранить и дальше свои тайны. Сбежать это был разумный ход со стороны маленького человека, случайно оказавшегося между такими людьми, как они все трое – воплощенные ложь, зло и торжествующий Дон Жуан, вечно горящий в своем персональном аду. Случайность погубила бы его, как и Шарлиз, а она всего лишь сделала, о чем ее попросили, и больше ничего.

Чемоданчик его только остался лежать на столике около Анны, там где она его положила, а он не рискнул, бедняга, подходить к ней слишком близко, пока шальным ударом никто не раскроил не тот череп, чей хотел бы на самом деле. Из хорошей кожи чемоданчик, пожалуй, недешевый…

Выкрикнул проклятие, Эрик отбросил Анну в сторону и открыл его. Внутри белели аккуратно сложенные банковские билеты. Портной. Портной! А кого он ожидал, человека вроде него самого, зловещего урода, закутанного в черный плащ, и с горящими злобой глазами? Плотный низкорослый человечек, а что такого? И он не мог уйти далеко. Он был здесь буквально только что! Собственной персоной господин Штандер, заправлявший тайной полицией прусского короля. Введенный в заблуждение удачей, которая сопутствовала Шарлиз до последнего момента, храня ее от происков безжалостных людей. Разгуливающий по Парижу под невиннейшей из личин.

Он додумывал мысль уже вихрем слетев по ступенькам вниз и оказавшись на улице. Острое зрение сослужило добрую службу, и он заметил край знакомой темной жилетки человека, уже сворачивавшего за угол, и бросился следом. Почуяв погоню, Штандер тоже припустил, но что-что, а бегал Эрик быстрее. Прыжок за прыжком, на пределе сил, и всхлипывая и рыча, как оголодавший после скудной зимовки волк, настигающий оленя, ненавидя себя за доверчивость и слепоту, он нагнал его и поравнявшись опрокинул на землю, сбив с ног одним ударом. Наконец… Его руки сжались на горле Штандера.

– Где девушка? – прорычал он.

– Не понимаю, - хрипло забормотала его жертва по-немецки, извиваясь и царапая ногтями его руки.

– Где! – рявкнул он, сильнее сжимая убийственный захват. Полузадушенный хрип был ему единственным ответом. – Где? Где? Говори или умрешь.

– Перестань, дурак, - чьи-то руки с силой по одному отрывали его пальцы от вожделенного горла. – Что ты делаешь!

Пелена ярости спала, и он разжал руки, осознав, что совершает нечто непоправимое, что душит в зародыше все свои надежды, давая волю губительной жажде мести. Живучий Штандер, только что хрипевший с вылезшими из орбит глазами, сразу стал на четвереньки, пытаясь подняться. Эрик тяжело дыша, встал, покосившись на Робера, который скептически покачал головой и усмехнулся, словно хотел сказать, что он не в себе. Может и правда не в себе, Эрик уже и не стремился сохранить здравый рассудок.

– Черт! – вдруг вырвалось у Шатильона, и он отпрыгнул в сторону. Эрик повернул голову, и даже задуматься не успел, как инстинкт самосохранения оттолкнул его прочь.

По дороге гигантскими прыжками мчались два огромных пса, чьи клыкастые пасти исходили слюной, и глаза налились кровью. К ним приближались уже знакомые ему псы, одного из которых хвали Йорк, а другого Ланкастер, и они получили команду хватать и безжалостно рвать на части, и рады были исполнить ее, вкусив человеческой крови и став равными своим диким лесным братьям.

– Спасибо, что нашли его для меня, - сказал барон де Неш, высовываясь из-за угла, когда доги, не истратив ни секунды на лай или рык, повалили на землю не успевшего даже завопить от ужаса могущественного господина Штандера, истинное имя которого теперь навеки осталось тайной, потому что в следующее мгновение от его останков отвел глаза даже Эрик. – Больше никто не посмеет мне угрожать, - добавил он удовлетворенно. И ошибся. Ошибся, потому что Эрик в ту минуту припомнил ему и подосланных убийц, и пожар, и то, что именно он подсказал Анне, где их можно найти, а потом самоустранился, предоставив более хитрой особе сделать всю черную работу, и то, что он так не вовремя лишил его главного, самого умного и опасного, и обладавшего столь необходимым для него знанием врага. Чем бы это ни грозило ему после, Эрик поднял двумя руками пистолет, грянул выстрел, и второй из его врагов замахав руками в воздухе, пошатнулся и рухнул на спину. Его глаза неотрывно и сосредоточенно смотрели в небо.

– Добей собак, - заметил Робер, прижавшись спиной к ближайшему стволу и вытирая испарину. – Они попробовали крови и теперь не остановятся.

– Это уже не мое дело, - сказал Эрик невыразительно, вскользь глянув на пегого пса, который с интересом окунул язык в алое озерцо. Их судьба его больше не волновала. Двое его врагов пожрали друг друга, оставалось надеяться, что то же самое сделают и другие. Но Анна де Морано не похожа была на женщину, которая сделает опрометчивый ход. Она не торопясь подошла к ним, скривилась брезгливо при виде крови, и коснулась руки Шатильона.

– Карета ждет, - обратилась она к нему. – Пора.

– Идем, - сказал ей Робер. Без лишних слов, не задавая вопросов и не ища на них ответы. Эрик понял, что у них все было решено. Хватило каких-то двух минут, может быть даже меньше - можно только завидовать, как легко некоторые отличают в толпе своих. Она была последним, что у него еще оставалось, и он не мог ее отпустить и бросился к ней, запутавшийся, обезумевший, готовый оплакивать врага, унесшего в могилу свои секреты.

– Где она? – закричал он. В который уже раз.

Черные глаза Анны сердито стреляли по сторонам, неутешительная картина из двух мертвецов и кружащих вокруг них огромных собак явно не приводила ее в восторг.

– Этого теперь не знает никто, - холодно сказала она. – Разве не вы позаботились об этом?

– Если никто, – он поднял пистолет, – тогда мне нечего терять.

Она не дрогнула, чуть заметно пожала плечами. Молчала какое-то время, взвешивая что-то в уме – лгать ли, говорить ли правду или полуправду. Потом улыбнулась, как будто приняла решение, которое находила на редкость удачным.

– Разве вы не знали с самого начала – где? А, мсье Эрик? Разве я не была столь любезна и предупредительна к вам, что оставила вам адрес?

Он отступил, перехватывая пистолет, который резко повело в сторону, когда от кончиков пальцев и до самых плеч пробежала дрожь и скрылась где-то в позвоночнике щекочущим дрожащим змеиным клубком.

– Те… развалины? Она… была там все это время?

– Да, - усмешка ехидны на мгновение стерла всю красоту с ее лица, сделав красавицу Анну похожей на Мефистофеля, очень хитрого и на редкость отталкивающего. Эрик глубоко вздохнул, приводя в порядок мысли.

– Это неправда, - наконец проговорил он. – Неправда. Шатильон видел ее с вами.

Анна весело взглянула на него, будто изумляясь его наивности.

– Кому вы верите? Ему? Ну и ну. Мадемуазель Оллис выезжает в моем обществе? Да вы смеетесь, - сказала она и действительно рассмеялась, по-девчоночьи прикрыв рот ладонью, словно сдерживая звонкий до неприличия хохот.

Эрик упрямо качал головой, не в силах принять то, что она ему говорила.

– Вы лжете, Анна! Я был там. Был. Там… не было никого.

– Значит, вы не умеете искать, - она нетерпеливо дернула плечом. – Что я могу поделать.

– Где?

– Внизу. В самый-самый низ. В подвал. Дверь с ручкой в виде львиной головы в правом крыле. Смотрите себе под ноги, и будет вам счастье. Лестница стоит там же у стены. Если клошары на растопку не стащили.

Эрик мысленно посчитал дни, и ему стало дурно.

– Ты продержала ее там все это время, гадюка?

– Не так уж и долго, - она принялась издевательски загибать пальцы, подсчитывая. – Нет, право же, не так и долго. Думаю, она еще живехонька. Скорее всего. Если договорилась с крысками, кто первый обедает тем скромным запасом, что я ей оставила. Забирай ее, раз господину Штандеру она больше без надобности, у него теперь другие интересы в жизни. Или в смерти.

–

Хорошо, что он обследовал уже как-то этот на ладан дышащий дом, который угрожал однажды развалиться, погребая под обломками всех, кто по неосторожности задержится там дольше, чем следовало бы. Не пришлось тратить лишних минут на поиски или расспросы, и через каких-то полчаса он вернулся туда, откуда по сути и начал свои поиски… Все как и было, те же летучие мыши мирно отдыхали в темных переходах, тот же скрип прогнивших половиц под ногами. Эрик оглядывался, шаря глазами по сторонам, пока не заметил ручку в виде львиной головы. Он осторожно отворил дверь, готовый к любой ловушке. Но она тихо поддалась, и он вошел в полутемное помещение, где даже – как и обещала Анна – стояла прислоненная к простенку деревянная лестница. Была ли она тут раньше – правду сказать, он не помнил. Возможно, была. Или нет. Он осмотрел пыльный пол, усыпанный мелким строительным мусором и мышиными следами. Там действительно был люк. Тяжелый, железный, и в него был врезан мощный замок, из тех какими запирают несгораемые сейфы. И замок этот был закрыт на ключ, который Анна, которая всегда оставляла за собой последнее слово, позабыла ему отдать.

Опустившись на пол около надежного препятствия, вдруг ставшего у него на пути, Эрик хотел наудачу окликнуть Шарлиз, но не решился. Подумал, что если никто не отзовется, он потеряет остатки самообладания, и не сможет больше удержаться в здравом уме ни на мгновение. Должен же быть предел? Хоть какой-то предел тому, сколько нервов можно истратить, не причинив рассудку непоправимого вреда?

Он сидел так довольно долго, глядя на замок и мучительно ища какой-нибудь способ обмануть проклятую конструкцию. Пожалуй, проще было разобрать пол, и не связываться с неподъемной чугунной крышкой и надежными стальными деталями. Вопрос только, сколько это у него займет времени… и сколько этого времени у него есть. Эрик не двигался, пока не заскрипела ржавыми петлями входная дверь. Устало подняв голову и дав себе зарок не удивляться ничему, он ожидал, кто на этот раз решил составить ему компанию. Дрогнула дверь с медной львиной гривой вместо ручки, и он и правда не удивился ни на минуту, когда увидел Робера. Действительно, было бы слишком просто… если б он просто ушел и вычеркнул из своей жизни обоих, и Анну и Шатильона, предоставив им жить во лжи и согласии до конца их дней. Но такие так просто не уходят, без эффектного прощания. И он отчего-то хорошо их понимал. Может быть, потому что отчасти принадлежал к их породе? «Ему понравился бы мой костюм Красной Смерти», - пришла в голову неуместная, ненужная сейчас мысль. Он же тоже любил обставить свой уход со вкусом, чтобы запомнилось надолго, чтобы долго еще вздрагивали от каждого шороха те, кто были свидетелями его выхода, зловещего и великолепного, - так что же удивляться, что и ему предоставлено право узреть последнее представление Робера де Шатильона.

Спрашивать, что ему нужно, Эрик не стал, понимая, что все равно с минуты на минуту слышит свой ответ. Робер смотрел на него в упор сверху вниз, с мрачным недобрым разочарованием, как будто Эрик чем-то обманул его ожидания. Хотя, право же, чем он мог обмануть, если слепо доверился воле человека, который в чем-то возможно был даже сильнее его самого. Еще через мгновение в лицо ему полетела связка ключей, и он едва успел вскинуть руку, чтобы перехватить ее.

И затем в спокойном, насмешливом и медоточивом обычно голосе вспыхнуло подобие гнева.

– Это я спас ее, я! А ты б ее погубил!

Прижимая к груди связку, Эрик не придумал, что ответить. Но благо ему было куда отвести взгляд, и он стал на колени около люка и начал перебирать ключи, ища тот самый, подходящий. Мог бы спросить у Шатильона который, но почему-то проще было перебрать все, чем задавать простой в сущности вопрос.

Скрип железа по железу успокаивал натянутые струны нервов, и этот противный немузыкальный звук был единственным, что нарушало теперь тишину. Эрик не знал, сколько прошло времени, пока наконец один из ключей не начал проворачиваться, с трудом сдвигая тяжелый механизм. Робер не шевелясь смотрел, как он возится с замком.

– Кто ты? – наконец спросил он, поняв наверное, что Эрик ничего ему не скажет, и ни упреков, ни благодарности - не будет ничего. – Кем ты был, пока не пришел в катакомбы под театром?

– Человеком, - коротко произнес Эрик то, во что сам верил с немалым трудом.

– Где был твой дом?

– Нигде.

– Ты ничего не помнишь? Свою семью, свою мать – ничего? - настаивал Робер.

– Почему же, помню, - неохотно откликнулся он, бросив сердитый взгляд исподлобья, который не произвел впечатления.

– И кто была твоя мать?

– Женщина, которой я испортил жизнь. Она рано умерла, - если бы не ключи, он отправил бы его с расспросами вместе ко всем чертям.

– В Париже?

– Да.

– А отец у тебя был?

– Не знаю. Не думаю. Скорее всего, это было непорочное зачатие, иначе откуда было бы родиться на земле сыну дьявола. Отправишься в ад, передай ему от меня сыновний поклон, - съязвил Эрик. Непроизвольно. По привычке. Чтобы уколоть обоих - и себя и его. Напомнить каждому, кто он такой.

– Так ты действительно не знаешь? Ничего? - первые ростки неуверенности пробивались в этом безмятежном, размеренном голосе человека, хорошо знающего себе цену.

– Послушай, чего ты добиваешься? - проговорил он раздраженно. - Моя мать умерла, когда мне было десять лет. Где она меня нагуляла, я не знаю, но что тот день она прокляла, это совершенно точно. Оставь теперь меня в покое.

– Тебе не кажется странной… схожесть?

Эрик напрягся.

– Такое случается.

– Да, верно. Случается и такое, хотя лично мне не попадалось ничего подобного и никогда. Значит, твоя мать умерла. Моя тоже. Она продавала себя в трущобах Ангулема, пока не сгорела от чахотки. И я совсем на нее не похож. А ты был похож на свою мать?

– Издеваешься? – устало спросил Эрик, сдвинув наконец чугунную плиту и заглянув вниз. Хотя он понял уже, куда клонит Шатильон, он не знал, что должен бы по этому поводу думать и ощущать. И по правде, не ощущал ничего, кроме разве что волнения и тревоги, когда вглядевшись вниз, в темный провал, заметил смутно белеющее в полумраке пятно. Он поднялся с колен и, взяв обеими руками лестницу, начал осторожно спускать ее вниз, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не упустить. Робер все еще стоял, опираясь на притолоку двери. Возможно, он еще дожидался ответа, но все, что Эрик мог бы сказать, он предпочел бы держать при себе. Так иногда лучше для всех. И для его гордости. И для этого человека наверное тоже.

У одиночества много лиц, и одно из них, совершенное, вылепленное старательным вдохновенным скульптором, сейчас он мог видеть воочию, во всей его красе, которая щедро дарила восхищение, деньги и целый сонм любовных побед, но больше не дала ничего, упустила что-то важное, чего ему никогда было не найти.

– Если твоя мать умерла, и моя тоже, ты все равно никогда не узнаешь, - наконец сказал Эрик. – Так зачем задавать вопросы, на которые никто уже никогда не даст ответа?

– Тоже верно. Ну ладно, я все равно не нуждаюсь в братце уроде, - легко согласился Робер, и на его губах вновь заиграла улыбка, издеваясь над ним, над собой, над всем.

– А я не нуждаюсь в брате мошеннике, - Эрик не остался в долгу. Тот одобрительно усмехнулся, не выказав ни капли обиды.

– Заметано. Прощай… братец.

Эрик молчал, до боли прикусив губу. Как давно… Сколько лет назад он безобразным, всеми изгнанным заморышем слонялся по театру, изучая тайные ходы, подземные тропы, заброшенные подвалы, заваленные старым реквизитом, порванными декорациями, испорченными инструментами. Он уже не был мальчишкой тогда, ему было за двадцать, но иногда ему казалось, что ничто не отличало его от того загнанного существа, которое даже язык не поворачивался назвать человеком, от того самого оборванного мальчишки, который сбежав из клетки, забился в темные необжитые катакомбы, спрятавшись от зла, которое все равно нашло его и вползло в душу, свив там гнездо и отравляя его существование. Он многое мог видеть, таясь в невидимых глазу проходах, в темных нишах коридоров, за поворачивающимися зеркалами. Видел он и кавалера юной Мари Лефевр, из-за которого она вскоре была выслана отцом не только из Парижа, а даже из Франции, подальше от соблазнов чересчур свободных театральных нравов и новообретенной манеры запускать ручку в отцовскую кассу. Но это уже было позже, а тогда она была славной, хорошенькой, добродушной и разбалованной дочерью директора оперы, которая получала все, что ни попросит, а Эрик часто наблюдал за ними из своего укрытия. Они были такие красивые, юные, легкомысленные, много смеялись и болтали, целовались в темных закутках, пока господин Лефевр в поте лица трудился, приумножая доходы от спектаклей, чему немало способствовала сметливость его помощника-невидимки, подбрасывавшего ему идею за идеей. Тогда он особенно горько осознавал, как он сам обделен по сравнению с ними, особенно по сравнению с тем юношей-кавалером, который так красиво одевался, был таким элегантным, лощеным, безупречно причесанным и подтянутым, а уж лицо – лицо это было нечто особенное, таких Эрик больше не встречал - чтобы все черты отличались такой гармонией, выверенностью очертаний, благородством линий. А движения – мягкие, плавные, но не женственно грациозные, а отмеченные опасной кошачьей гибкостью прирожденного охотника. Зависть и восхищение – эти два чувства, одно черное и одно белое, сделали из него то, чем он стал. У него не было перед глазами лучшего примера, кому он мог бы – и хотел бы – подражать. Он страстно хотел быть таким же - таким же красивым, ярким, притягивающим взгляды. Первое было невозможно. Но можно было создать иллюзию - имея такой образец, которому можно было следовать во всем. Сколько долгих месяцев он учился двигаться с той же ленивой грацией, часами повторяя перед зеркалом заученные движения и жесты. Учился не сутулиться, стесняясь себя, ходить расправив плечи и гордо вскинув голову. Разве что рост достался ему от природы и не был искусственно взращенным в себе свойством, данью его всепоглощающему, страстному желанию добиться для себя красоты. Сколько времени он потратил, подбирая маску, которая закрыла бы безобразные отметины, парик – один в один подходящий по цвету и совпадающий лобной линией. Даже на крышу выбирался, добиваясь того же золотистого оттенка кожи, но впрочем, ореховый настой помогал этому лучше. Он и впрямь, под своей привычной жалкой оболочкой звереныша, оказался смутно похож, скорее типажом, чем самим лицом. Усвоив походку, жесты и повадки он мог бы быть неотличим – со спины. Пока не снял бы маску, и вся фантастическая иллюзия не разрушилась. А потом Мари Лефевр отправили в Лондон, где она как будто благополучно пережила личную катастрофу и вышла замуж. Ее кавалер бесследно пропал и не появлялся больше в Опера Популер. Эрик даже скучал по ним немного, привык быть незримым третьим в этой паре. Но постепенно отвык и забыл, время все стерло, в театре появилась Кристина, и у него снова появилось занятие, которому он отдавался так же горячо и страстно, как незадолго перед этим совершенствовал себя. История безвозвратно ушла в прошлое, а обретенные привычки остались, и он сроднился с ними и даже полюбил свой новый образ, который помогал ему забывать, что у него под маской, и держаться так дерзко, словно там, под ней, было лицо гладкое, красивое, скульптурно очерченное. Такое, с каким он мечтал родиться.

Несправедливо, не к месту и не ко времени. И слишком поздно. И непоправимо… Наверное, это было глупо, но Эрик, поддавшись порыву, выбежал вслед за Шатильоном, который попрощавшись вышел, не добавив более ни слова. В окно Эрик увидел карету с графским гербом на дверце. И женщину с волосами цвета воронова крыла, которая нетерпеливо выглядывала, дожидаясь своего спутника. Красивую, жестокую женщину, на которую нашелся человек, умевший играть даже на ледяных струнах ее сердца, и она признала в нем мужчину, которому готова была потакать во всем, даже в желании отпустить на свободу девушку и чудовище, которых ему было отчего-то жаль.

– Подожди! – крикнул Эрик ему вслед. Робер приостановился, повернулся к нему, насмешливо оглядел.

– Решил сказать что-нибудь душевное на прощание? Кроме привета батюшке в аду?

– Ты же видишь, какая она! Анна! – это было не его дело, и Робер наверняка знал и может быть даже всей душой приветствовал, но он все равно сказал. Ему показалось, что он должен. Может быть, ошибся. – Что в ней есть, кроме красивого лица? Она безжалостна и коварна, как гиена! Она не останавливается ни перед чем. Она пойдет через кровь и смерть, и это даже не испортит ей ни сна, ни аппетита. Она любит только себя и разве что еще деньги. Зачем она тебе? Увидеть, как она отравит и разрушит твою жизнь? Она большее чудовище, чем ты или я. Большее, может быть, чем Неш и его незадачливый хозяин. Большее, чем мы все, Робер.

Тот сдержанно улыбнулся на запальчивую и бессмысленную речь. Конечно же, он знал.

– Любовь слепа, - сказал Робер, усмехнувшись и пожимая плечами.

И открыл дверь, за которой ожидала его Аннемария Винцент, собираясь покинуть город, в котором она впервые так неосторожно показала свое истинное лицо, оставляя за собой шлейф из мертвецов, пересудов и подозрений. Эрик моргнул, не понимая и не желая мириться, но не в силах удержать его от шага, сделанного без сомнений и колебаний, шага, после которого его жизнь и жизнь этой женщины потекут по одной колее. Это было неправильно и даже несправедливо. Неглупый, сильный и по-своему смелый человек, он должен был понимать, что ступает на ложный путь, ведущий в самую трясину, что Анна не женщина и не может быть любима. И невозможно закрыть глаза на то, что она есть.

– Любовь не слепа! Не слепа! – крикнул он с горьким протестом. Крикнул совсем не то, что хотел, но и это неплохо выражало его чувства.

Робер обернулся напоследок, и он прочитал по его губам одно обидное и презрительное слово, которым тот напутствовал его, навсегда уходя из его жизни.

– Глупец.

–


	49. Глава 49

49. Глава 49.

В подвале было холодно, сквозь открытый люк в потолке пробивался приглушенный свет, вспугнувший метнувшуюся в нору крысу, а в углу на каменном полу скорчилась озябшая девичья фигурка в светлом полосатом платье и рыжими волосами, в беспорядке рассыпавшимися по плечам. Даже если б она не приподняла голову, услышав скрип деревянных перекладин, он все равно ни с кем не мог бы ее перепутать, уже по одним этим непослушным ярким прядям отличил бы ее из тысячи других. Соскочив вниз, минуя последние ступеньки лестницы, Эрик подбежал к ней. Руки у нее были связаны, щиколотки тоже, так что она могла только лежать, свернувшись калачиком и дожидаясь, пока решится ее участь.

– Эрик… - прошептала она со слабой улыбкой, тронувшей тонкие побелевшие губы. Но радость ее была неподдельной, и он невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Она была рада ему, действительно рада, он не мог ошибиться. Ни на мгновение она не усомнилась в нем, хотя он совершил столько безумств, и так близок был к тому, чтобы своими метаниями, отчаянием, жаждой отмщения погубить ее, погубить и наказать самого себя за ту тьму и черноту, что скопились в душе. Затем взгляд ее затуманился, и Шарлиз медленно закрыла глаза, впадая в забытье. Он испугался сначала, безумно испугался, что стал свидетелем ее последнего вздоха, что она дождалась его только затем, чтобы умереть не в одиночестве, и, рухнув на колени, он склонился над ней, судорожно дергая стянувшую ее руки веревку. Пальцы у нее были безжизненно-холодные, и нервничая он никак не мог справиться с тугим узлом. Наконец подцепив ногтями веревку, он вытащил из петли свободный конец и развязал ее. Ощупывать ее запястье в поисках пульсирующей жилки было делом трудным до невозможности, потому что в ушах у него, сбиваяс толку, стучала его собственная кровь. Но все-таки, задержав дыхание, он уловил его – стук ее сердца, которое билось вполне ровно. Она была жива, жива и совсем не собиралась умирать, просто замерзла, и оттого ее клонило в сон, да еще бедная девочка измучилась и устала, истерзана страхом, ожиданием смерти и неизвестно еще каких жестокостей. Но теперь-то ей ничего не грозит. Больше никто не покусится на ее жизнь.

Бедняжка… Он опустился около нее на каменные плиты, от которых тянуло промозглой сыростью, осторожно положил ладонь ей на спину, прислушиваясь к ее дыханию, но оно как будто было чистым, и легкие тоже не хрипели, несмотря на холод этого каменного мешка. Потом сообразил, что Анна дразнила его, дразнила просто из любви к искусству, и на самом деле Шарлиз провела здесь от силы день, может чуть больше, но никак не неделю. И когда он был здесь с Нешем, никакой лестницы не было и в помине, а люк скорее всего был открыт, раз не вызвал у него подозрений, и Эрик облегченно вздохнул, еще не совсем привыкнув к мысли, что все позади. Здесь, в этом сыром заброшенном подвале под поверхностью земли, в стороне от странного, и порой недоступного его пониманию мира людей, было так тихо и хорошо, что не хотелось уходить. Если бы можно было забрать их обоих – Жеана и Шарлиз – куда-нибудь в подобное этому, спокойное, закрытое от чужаков место: обставить с удобствами, приобрести рояль или орган, чтобы он мог играть – хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы Вагнера, которого он обещал ей исполнить до конца, запереть все двери и никого к ним не впускать. Но если так невозможно, он согласен и на любой другой дом. Любой, который ей понравится - хоть лесная избушка в самой густой чаще, хоть комнаты в шумном пансионе, полном любопытных всезнающих старых дев с поджатыми губами - только бы дом этот не был пуст, только бы за закрытой дверью никогда больше не оказывалась холодная гулкая тишина, в которой так звонко отдается влажная капель, единственный слушатель, прочувствованно внимавший ему много лет подряд. Склонившись над ней, пока она лежала провалившись в забытье, он легко коснулся губами ее бледной щеки. Не совсем честно, честность недоступная роскошь, но она все равно не почувствовала. Щека у нее была холодная, и сама она бледная до синевы. Он прилег рядом и нерешительно обнял, испытывая мучительный стыд, что он вот так тайком ворует ее ласку, но убаюкивая совесть тем, что она промерзла и нуждается в его тепле, хотя его пожалуй била дрожь еще сильнее, чем ее.

Неподвластное доводам рассудка тело заныло, ощутив желанное соседство, зароптало, вымаливая больше близости. Заколебавшись на мгновение, он придвинулся поближе, отогревая худенькое тело. Мечты… они иногда сбываются, но в каком же извращенно дословном виде. Вряд ли, выпрашивая у рока позволения подержать в объятиях эту девушку, он упомянул, что она должна быть в сознании и не промерзшей до мозга костей. Что ж, хоть так.

Он легонько приподнял ее безвольную руку и положил себе на пояс, как будто она обнимала его в ответ, прикрывая глаза и вообразив, что эта ласка дарована ему сознательно и с любовью. Замер на мгновение в страхе, что она сразу же отдернет руку, но Шарлиз не пошевелилась. Так хорошо… так спокойно. Он вздохнул и тревожно заглянул ей в лицо, не просыпается ли она. Но она мирно спала, и непохоже, чтобы ее посещали кошмары от соседства с ним. Отчего-то верилось, что она не скажет ничего обидного, даже если откроет глаза, хотя все равно будет чудовищно стыдно, стыдно пользоваться ее беспомощностью. Если б можно было так и остаться и задремать, уютно спрятав лицо в ее волосы, пусть они даже сейчас отдают плесенью подвалов, а не травами и коричным деревом. Знать, что если она и проснется, то только улыбнется и крепче обнимет его. Но даже если нельзя, все равно… все равно хорошо, что кто-то улыбается, когдавидит тебя, зная, что пришел друг.

Главное, ему можно остаться рядом с ней. Не нужно рыскать во мраке, ища щель, куда ему можно забиться и спрятаться ото всех. У него будет дом. Как у всех людей, обыкновенных и ничем не примечательных. Будет семья, где можно быть собой, не ждать ножа в спину и не бояться новых разочарований. Она его не оставит. Она его не предаст. И мысль пришла внезапным, поразившим его самого озарением, и Эрик вздрогнув вызывающе возвел глаза к невидимым, но неотрывно наблюдающим за ним с недоброй насмешкой небесам.

– Она любит меня, ясно вам?

Небеса расхохотались. Он сжал зубы и чувствуя, что краска стыда заливает его лицо, выдержал их презрительное издевательское веселье.

– Смейтесь! Она любит меня! Она не хочет меня как мужчину и мужа, но она любит меня! Как брата, которого у нее никогда не было, как друга, который никогда не оставит ее в беде! Ясно вам? Она меня любит! Я обманул вас! Будьте вы прокляты…

Ему показалось, что насмешливый гул в ушах сменился напряженной паузой. И небеса дрогнув разверзлись, и музыка, его музыка, разорвав путы, прорвалась к нему, пролилась на него летним дождем, окатила его и смыла с его души всю копоть и грязь. Тысячи недописанных нот, обрывков чудесных мелодий, гордых и полных страсти, лирических и нежных, тревожных и мятежных, все они принадлежали ему, все могли быть и пропеты, и записаны, и отпущены в мир, чтобы добавить ему хоть немного красоты.

– Спасибо, - прошептал он, улыбаясь сквозь душившие его слезы счастья, облегчения и благодарности.

Плоский черно-белый мир ожил и заискрился, и оказалось, он ничего не забыл, и каждая однажды начатая ария лежала на своем месте, дожидаясь пока он вернется к ней, чтобы заново обдумать и закончить. Он еще допишет свою оперу, и она будет куда лучше, прочувствованнее «Дон Жуана», там будет все: и земное, и возвышенное, и суровые хоры латников, и горькая ярость старого короля, пропущенная им через свое сердце, и бросающее в дрожь нервными тревожными аккордами коварство побочного наследника, и нежная, торжествующая песнь преданности и любви. Он допишет ее, может быть, никогда не поставит, ну да что ж, нельзя ведь получить все. Но он сможет ее дописать. И даже будет, кому сыграть ее. И может быть, когда-нибудь он наберется храбрости даже спеть то, что напишет, и это окажется проще, чем казалось, и вовсе не раздует из пепла погасшего костра новый огонь.

Можно все начать сначала, с чистого листа. Рассказать ей всю правду, пока однажды никто не сделал это вместо него и не разрушил хрупкий островок тепла среди ледяной пустоши. Она поймет. Если и не поймет до конца, то простит. Есть мгновения, когда прощается все, и теперь наступил как раз такой, и нужно спешить, пока колесо времени вновь не повернулось, унося его прочь. По крайней мере, он готов в это верить. Сейчас. Сегодня. И завтра, может быть, тоже. А потом – потом это уже будущее столь далекое, что о нем не стоит и загадывать.

Поднявшись на ноги и подхватив на руки Шарлиз, Эрик попробовал на крепость лестницу, усомнившись, выдержит ли она обоих. Перекладины болезненно скрипели, выражая свой протест, но не подломились, и он начал подниматься вверх.

Оставалось сделать совсем немногое. Забрать мальчика из дома того лекаря. И навсегда – или надолго – проститься с Парижем.

* * *

Шарлиз отрыла глаза оттого, что на лицо ей упал солнечный луч, и ощущение это было чудесным. Чудесно, что за окном ясный июньский день. Что птичий хор распевает ей эту веселую задорную песнь. Что завтра тоже будет день, и она его обязательно увидит. Живая и в безопасности... Боже мой, живая и в безопасности! Никаких больше ужасов подземелий. Хотелось петь. Хотелось кричать. Смеяться и обнимать всех подряд, потому что сегодня она родилась во второй раз. Она приподнялась на локте, жмурясь от неожиданно яркого, слепившего глаза света, с жадным любопытством разглядывая такие простые, знакомые на вид, и такие неожиданно умилительные предметы. Жива! Как это восхитительно – быть живым и любоваться солнечным лучом, в котором танцуют пылинки. Красивые, радующие глаз пылинки. Все радует глаз, когда просыпаешься в безопасности пусть и не собственного дома, но все равно согретого дружеским теплом и располагающего к самым радужным мыслям. 

Эрик то ли дремал, то ли мечтал, сидя на страже и вытянув длинные ноги поперек дороги, загородив к ней все подходы. Вид у него был изможденный, и было даже трогательно, что так переживал из-за нее. С тех пор, как не стало матери, кажется, никто не посвятил ни пяти секунд, чтобы спросить себя – а что там с Шарлиз? О нежной тетушке уж и говорить не приходилось. А теперь у нее есть друзья, которые ее любят.

– Караулишь, чтобы меня снова не украли? – спросила она бодрым голосом. Немножко нарочито бодрым, поскольку разбитость еще чувствовалась, но это была даже приятная слабость, когда отдых в радость, и хочется лежать, удобно вытянувшись, наслаждаясь покоем и бездельем на правах пострадавшей. Эрик встрепенулся, пропустив момент ее пробуждения, вскочил было, потом будто припомнив что-то, снова сел, скромно сложив руки на коленях. Шарлиз даже смутилась немного, таким сияющим светом озарилось его лицо, но только на мгновение, как проглянувшее между туч солнце.

– Тебе лучше? – беспокойно произнес он, придвинувшись ближе. – Ты так долго спала.

– Со мной, кажется, все хорошо… - задумчиво произнесла Шарлиз, с интересом согнув руку, словно сомневалась, что та не откажется ей служить, и чуть улыбнулась в знак того, что говорит не совсем всерьез. – У меня двигаются руки, ноги… Я помню, как меня зовут... Помню, кто ты такой, и как я сюда попала. Это хороший признак?

– Вполне. Если, конечно, это не исчерпывающий список того, что ты помнишь.

– Нет, пожалуй, есть еще пару моментов, - весело согласилась она. – А где Жеан?

Эрик кивнул на дверь.

– В своей колыбели. Здоров и вырос вот на столько, - показал он узкий просвет между двумя пальцами, большим и указательным.

– Странно, притом что ты выглядишь так, будто тебя неделю не кормили.

– Пожалуй, где-то так и есть, - согласился он. Она шутливо вздохнула.

– Нельзя тебя оставлять без присмотра.

Его губы шевельнулись, так что она успела догадаться, что он хотел ей ответить, но все-таки он ничего не сказал и только отвел глаза, которые выдавали его с головой, не давая ничего скрыть. И не оставляй. Не оставляй. Пожалуйста.

Разве можно думать так громко? Так что слышно всем, кто сейчас рядом. Или это ей слышно, потому что изучила его слишком хорошо? Шарлиз тихонько вздохнула.

– Как же ты меня нашел, Эрик?

Он долго молчал, покусывая губу и пытаясь придумать вразумительный ответ, который даже в уме для самого себя едва ли мог дать однозначно и четко, а потом произнес с новой для него печальной мудростью.

– Ангелы, которых посылают нам на помощь, иногда выглядят совсем не так, как мы ожидаем… - он вскинул глаза и встряхнувшись добавил более бодрым тоном. – Я расскажу, только не вот теперь же, в эту самую минуту, хорошо? Не начинать же сейчас такой долгий разговор. Самое главное, что тот человек, который затеял на тебя эту охоту, в эту минуту уже горит в аду. Я надеюсь, что горит. Он мертв. И человека, который убил его, ты знаешь. Барон де Неш восстал против хозяина, который задумал наказать его за нерадивость. И сам барон тоже мертв. Это коротко… обо всем. Чтобы ты была спокойна.

– _Ты_ убил его? – уточнила она, глядя ему в глаза, которые он попытался отвести, но не сумел избавиться от ее внимательного взгляда.

– Я, - помедлив, сказал Эрик. – Это… что-то меняет?

– Нет. Я просто спросила.

Эрик заметно расслабился, и она невольно улыбнулась. Жить - это все-таки удивительно хорошо. Полоса невезения минула. Должна была минуть. Они все заслужили отдых.

– Я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть, - наконец предложил он, вспомнив, что она провела чуть ли не сутки связанная, голодная и запертая в четырех стенах.

– Да я сейчас встану… - начала она не слишком настойчиво отказываться. Нет, силы, чтобы подняться, пожалуй и нашлись бы, но когда еще выпадет случай понаблюдать, как Эрик бегает вокруг нее, не зная, чем бы ей еще угодить.

– Лежи, - распорядился он с деланной строгостью, и Шарлиз охотно подчинилась, подавив счастливую улыбку. Почему бы и не полежать, чувствуя себя центром Вселенной? Пожалуй, разлука и одиночество пошли Эрику на пользу, и пусть даже его оживление ненадолго, все равно это шаг вперед.

Через минуту он внес и поставил около нее поднос с едой, а сам присел неподалеку, наблюдая за ней с таким выражением, как будто она была диким и свободолюбивым зверьком редчайшей породы, которого ему удалось посадить в клетку и от того, примет ли он пищу, зависело, выживет ли в неволе этот ценный и неведомый науке экземпляр. И еще - кажется, он порывался что-то рассказать ей.

– Шарлиз…

Она вытерла салфеткой губы и оторвала взгляд от тарелки. Не очень охотно, поскольку обнаружила, что изголодалась так, что пытаться отнять у нее хоть кусочек хлеба было просто опасно. Эрик выдержал неловкую паузу.

– Я хотел бы, чтобы ты знала… кое-что.

Шарлиз поощрительно улыбнулась, но продолжения не последовало. В конце концов безнадежно вздохнув, как будто смирившись с тем, что это слишком сложно – начинать такой разговор, не придумав достойного повода, он пробормотал что-то иное, не то, о чем начал, и она прекрасно это поняла.

– Я допишу свою оперу, - проговорил он, не скрывая гордости за свое новое детище. – Если ее удастся где-то поставить, не в Париже, конечно, это… будет означать неплохой достаток на какое-то время.

Она просияла, искренне обрадовавшись за него, хотя и не избавившись до конца от тревоги, что он решился сказать далеко не все, что задумал. Что он еще мог успеть натворить? Хотелось бы верить, что ничего серьезного. Но не всегда получалось.

Все же несколько непривычно…Шарлиз чуть удивилась тому, как он преподнес свою новость. Кто, как не она, еще недавно утешал его, до смерти испуганного и потерянного в царстве сумрачного безмолвия? Кто еще понимал так же хорошо, что значит для него музыка? Не работу и не развлечение. Саму жизнь… Больше, чем жизнь. Чем бы был он в тишине? Изгнанником и скитальцем, и больше никем – никем и ничем. Как в той поэме, что он порой декламировал, будто ожидая, что она сама додумает конец и поймет его. Она поняла. Но не сразу, а только когда перебирая книги, чтобы развлечь Анну, случайно взяла ее в руки, открыла и узнала размеренный печальный стиль. А потом нашла и слова. Может быть, случайность, но Шарлиз не очень верила в такие случайности. Не просто приятное для слуха сочетание слов. Это был крик о помощи, который она не услышала. А услышав, усомнилась, что могла бы помочь.

– Но ты ведь пишешь не ради денег, - сказала она мягко.

– Нет, но… но все-таки, - сбивчиво проговорил он и умолк. «Вы ни в чем не будете нуждаться», - кричали и умоляли глаза цвета потускневшей осенней зелени. Осознав, что открылся больше, чем был готов, он опустил взгляд, внимательно разглядывая щели между паркетинами, с таким интересом, словно туда только что закатились несколько алмазов.

Пока она подыскивала слова, чтобы вернуться к его несостоявшемуся рассказу – она уверена была, что не о музыке он поначалу так мучительно пытался заговорить, заглянул Франц, и Шарлиз радостно приветствовала его, приглашая войти. Доктор держался несколько чопорно, даже чуточку официальнее, чем раньше – то ли из-за Эрика, на которого старался не смотреть, хотя в маске и хорошем настроении тот выглядел вполне миролюбиво, то ли просто чувствовал себя немного неловко в роли радушного хозяина дома после стольких событий.

– Как вы, Шарлиз? – серьезно спросил он. – Может, вам что-нибудь нужно?

– Нет-нет, спасибо, Франц. Ничего не нужно. И вы, я вижу, совсем поправились. Я рада. Вы нас напугали тогда.

– Да, благодарю… Но все же, если вам что-то понадобится - я в вашем распоряжении, Шарлиз. Не стесняйтесь обратиться ко мне.

– Ничего не нужно, Дантс. Мы не будем злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством дольше, чем до завтрашнего утра, - с досадой прервал его Эрик, не удержавшись в роли молчаливой компаньонки. Франц хмуро сдвинул брови. Тяжело вздохнув, Шарлиз поняла, что эти двое нисколько не помирились, и даже первого шага на пути к взаимопониманию так и не сделали.

– Я хотел бы поговорить с Шарлиз с глазу на глаз, - посуровев, проговорил Дантс. Эрик не сдвинувшись с места, смотрел на нее, словно ожидая, что она воспротивится и возмутится. Для женщины, которая желала бы сохранить добрые отношения с обоими, она попала не в самое удобное положение… Пожалуй, самое время было слабеть и падать в обморок, пока все это не вылилось в ссору, и ее не вынудили брать в этой глупой войне чью-то сторону. Они оба были дороги ей, и каждого она по-своему жалела. Пока она колебалась, Эрик потемнев поднялся на ноги, и его «Не буду вам мешать» сочилось ядом.

Дантс приосанился с видом победителя. Шарлиз все это не нравилось с каждой минутой все больше и больше.

– Вы, Эрик, кстати говоря, ни о чем не забыли? – проговорил доктор ему в спину. Тот, задержавшись у порога, обернулся, на его погрустневшем лице нашло свое отражение усталое непонимание, даже недоумение. Дантс же остался суров и непреклонен, помрачневший и строгий, как ангел небесный с карающим мечом. – Это очень удобная позиция, - заметил он с сарказмом. – Забывать о клятвах, которые невыгодно помнить.

Эрик моргнул, все еще пытаясь сообразить, на что это намекает Дантс, глядя на него с таким торжествующим осуждением… и мгновение удивления наконец сменилось пониманием, когда память неохотно вернула ему однажды сказанные слова. Уголки его губ опустились, почти незаметную под маской кривизну линии рта перекосил печальный излом, и прояснившийся было взгляд потух.

– Да, - проговорил он мертвым голосом, в котором не осталось ни капли радости, тепла и любви к жизни, которые так многообещающе вспыхнули в нем, когда она наконец открыла глаза. – Да, было. Это правда. Что ж. Хорошо, - уронил он отрывисто, не глядя ни на Дантса, ни на нее.

Тут без нее произошло слишком многое – поняла Шарлиз. И что бы это ни было, ничего доброго и светлого оно с собой не несло…

– Подождите, подождите! – воскликнула она, подскочив как ужаленная и тревожно оглядывая обоих. – Подождите, Франц, Эрик! Вы мне не хотите сказать – оба – что тут происходит? Потому что я не понимаю. Ничего!

– Все в порядке, - холодно проговорил Эрик. – Он не лжет. Я поклялся ему, что сдамся полиции, когда все это кончится. Явка с повинной, можно сказать. А они пусть решают, кто я. Что я сделал с тем жандармом. Заодно разберутся, был ли я вправе убивать Неша, или пусть бы он нанял еще кого-нибудь, вместо Анны.

– Франц... Я не верю, что вы могли… Франц! Это ведь не вы придумали – такое? Это не злая шутка? – воскликнула Шарлиз, горло которой перехватил спазм ужаса и возмущения, и она с трудом сумела продохнуть и все-таки выкрикнуть свой протест.

– Шарлиз, я всего только стою на стороне закона и справедливости… с неудовольствием объяснил Дантс, бросив на Эрика мрачный взгляд, словно упрекающий, что тот проговорился… хотя как будто и не брал с него слова молчать. – Я не знаю, какую основу имело под собой выдвинутое обвинение, но раз такое подозрение возникло, значит не на пустом месте. Все это может – и должно быть прояснено, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Разве я не прав? Чтобы дальше жить, не задаваясь вопросами о виновности или невиновности. Это дело полиции, их высокий долг – допросить, разобраться и установить истину.

– Полиции? – крикнула Шарлиз, едва не перевернув на себя поднос с остатками еды и с гневным стуком переставив его на столик. – Где была ваша полиция, когда какой-то негодяй воспользовался детской беспомощностью моей младшей сестры? Почему жалоба, которую я подала тогда, покрылась слоем пыли в палец толщиной? Где тот преступник, покажите мне его? Прошел год! Почему я должна верить, что они там рассудят по справедливости? Что они знают о справедливости? И что вообще такое справедливость?

– Шарлиз… - простонал он жалобно, смущенный ее гневом.

– Франц, я ничего не хочу слушать. Честное слово. Я сыта… всем, всей этой историей, всем этим кошмаром. Если вы сей же час не освободите Эрика от этой нелепой, жестокой клятвы, то я буду считать, что у меня никогда не было такого друга, как вы, и больше вы не услышите от меня ни единого доброго слова. Очень жаль, что я не мужчина, и это все, что я могу. Но я не шучу.

– Хорошо, - покорился он, всем видом своим выражая несогласие, но сдавшись ее настояниям. – Ради вашего спокойствия, Шарлиз.

– Я не буду требовать, чтобы вы жали друг другу руки…- проговорила она все еще неверным от волнения голосом. – Но все же, Франц, скажите это не мне, а Эрику.

Дантс нахмурился, но все же, поколебавшись несколько мгновений, неохотно произнес:

– Считайте это недоразумением, Эрик. Вы ничего… не обязаны.

Шарлиз внимательно впилась взглядом в его бледное, измученное лицо, надеясь, что его не одолеет приступ упрямства, как это с ним порой бывало самому же себе во вред, и он не попытается из глупой гордыни сдержать свое слово.

– Мне все равно, - проговорил он. Нечто весьма близкое к правде, как она поняла...

– Я все-таки хотел бы поговорить… - напомнил Дантс. Эрик молча вышел, и она только огорченно вздохнула от знакомого выражения горечи и обиды, которое стерло все следы недавнего оживления. Нельзя соединить несоединимое. Не получится сохранить теплые отношения с обоими, они ни за что не позволят ей.

Доктор, оставшись наконец с ней наедине, придвинул стул вплотную к ее кровати и уселся, с проникновенным видом глядя ей в лицо. Шарлиз с неловкостью подалась назад. Эти врачи… дай волю, заглянут в самое горло. Разговаривать с Эриком, для которого расстояние в три шага это уже очень близко, было как-то привычнее. И предчувствие от таких приготовлений у нее сразу проснулось нехорошее.

– Шарлиз, я много размышлял… Признаться, я отложил бы этот разговор, пока вы не придете в себя, и, может быть, мне самому стоило бы соблюсти приличия. Но услышав, что вы намерены уехать, я понял, что тянуть некуда, и все, что должно быть сказано, должно быть сказано именно теперь, пока это еще возможно. Поэтому… проявите понимание. Если вам покажется, что слишком рано об этом заговаривать – да, может быть, я и сам не люблю спешки в серьезных решениях, но будет ли возможность сказать это в другой раз? Выходите за меня замуж, Шарлиз. Я не очень веселый, шумливый человек, порой бываю скучным. Иногда я сужу слишком скоро, и признаю, что порой совершаю ошибки, но я умею их признавать. Но я знаю, что такое чувство долга и чувство чести, и знаю, что такое преданность, забота и понимание. Впрочем… я думаю, нет нужды перечислять свои достоинства и свои недостатки, они вам известны.

Она залилась краской, смущенная и растроганная.

– Но, Франц… Вы ведь меня не так уж хорошо знаете. И не любите.

– Шарлиз, дорогая, вы же умный, хорошо понимающий жизнь человек. Любовь бывает разной. Я не испытываю юношеской влюбленности и, может быть, не спел ни одной серенады под вашим окном, и понимаю, что вы также не испытываете ничего подобного по отношению ко мне, но я люблю вас. Я вижу, какое доброе у вас сердце, какая чистая душа. Вы милая, порядочная девушка, которую я нахожу на редкость привлекательной. Вы хороший собеседник и друг. Умеете вести хозяйство и будете замечательной матерью. Чего еще может желать такой человек, как я? Я не представляю, кто другой составил бы для меня лучшую партию. Но… я вас не неволю. Подумайте. Я со своей стороны дам вам все, что можно. Дом, семью, нормальную жизнь. Буду считать вашего мальчика родным сыном, если вы пожелаете оставить его у себя. У меня хорошая профессия, которая всегда позволит мне заработать кусок хлеба. И даже если, как я слышал от мадемуазель Жири, ходят такие слухи, что близится война – со мной вам будет лучше и безопаснее всего. Чем мыкаться по свету, не имея ни дома, ни денег, ни уверенности в завтрашнем дне… мне кажется, так для вас будет лучше.

Немного придя в себя от нового, нежданного поворота, который застал ее врасплох, Шарлиз растерянно проговорила:

– А как же Эрик?

Дантс открыто вздохнул.

– Я считаю себя современным и просвещенным человеком, Шарлиз. Даже если вы согласитесь, примете мое предложение, я не могу и не стал бы запрещать вам поддерживать связь с людьми, к которым вы привязаны. Вы можете видеться, переписываться… все, что пожелаете. И если пожелаете.

– Раз в месяц-два посылать открытку, как послушная сестрица, шагнувшая во взрослую жизнь? – с горечью произнесла она.

– Ну а вам как это видится, Шарлиз? Я уж не буду говорить о том, что ваш Эрик человек опасный и неуравновешенный. Что вероятнее всего он так или иначе замешан в преступлении, и у меня есть основания предполагать, что жандарм, который был убит, мог иметь доказательства его причастности к другим печальным случаям… ведь просто так, беспричинно убивают настоящие психопаты, а таковым он, к счастью, не является.

– Вы говорите что-то ужасное, Франц. Ужасное, несправедливое и недоказуемое.

– Это правда, я не могу доказать. Но вы не можете и опровергнуть. И меня это очень беспокоит. Что вы из чувства долга решились привязать себя к такому человеку.

Она протестующе покачала головой. Разве из чувства долга? Неужели со стороны это выглядит именно так? Может быть, со стороны и виднее? Может, так и есть, и женская жалостливость и доброта сыграли с ней злую шутку? И сейчас еще не поздно совершить очередной поворот и наладить свою жизнь... Так, как предлагает Дантс, и это хорошее, честное предложение. Он не обещает того, что не может дать. У нее будет муж - неглупый, уважаемый человек, обладающий приятной, хотя и неяркой внешностью. И по возрасту он ей подходит, ему не больше тридцати, пусть иногда он и выглядит чуть старше своих лет из-за излишней серьезности, которая его не красит. Да и кого она может красить? У нее будет свой дом, скромный, приличный, несколько старомодный. Дом, где все будет добротно, спокойно и выдержано в приглушенных тонах. Дом, где никогда никто не заиграет на рояле. И прятаться от света и обижаться по пустякам никто не будет. И рисовать ее в столь странном для ее вполне миролюбивой натуры образе Гонерильи тоже не будет. Никто. Никогда. Тихо, прилично, предсказуемо. Разумно. Но она ведь разумная девушка, не так ли? Она и не ждала от жизни сплошных чудес и развлечений. Шарлиз проглотила комок в горле.

И что станет с Эриком? Куда он пойдет? Бедный гонимый изгнанник…

Зачем-то всплывшие в памяти слова она проговорила вслух, хотя, конечно же, Дантсу они были без надобности и непонятны.

_– «__Он не в силах _

_Перенести такого наказанья; _

_Вот ты изгнал его с лица земли, _

_И скроется он от лица господня, _

_Изгнанник и скиталец на земле, _

_И будет беззащитен: всякий встречный _

_Убьет его» (с) Байрон_

Он удивленно и отчасти даже настороженно взглянул на нее.

– Что это было?

– Поэма, которую Эрик любит цитировать. И я недавно поняла, почему.

Если она ожидала, что он начнет ее расспрашивать в подробностях, то ошиблась – Дантс кивнул как будто понимающе, но она увидела, что он счел разговор о поэзии пустой блажью. Он был практичным, твердо стоящим на земле человеком, реалистом, не склонным к фантазиям. И она тоже. До недавних пор. А теперь все слишком переплелось, чтобы она могла с уверенностью сказать, кто она и где ее место.

– Ваш Эрик, - терпеливо произнес Дантс, еще не отчаявшись достучаться до ее здравого смысла, - не тринадцатилетний подросток, а взрослый и самостоятельный мужчина. И даже не инвалид. И он не первый человек с серьезным физическим недостатком, которому приходится устраиваться в жизни. Он не слеп, ему ни к чему поводырь. Вы не сможете всю жизнь оберегать его… от жизни.

– Франц, я не могу уберечь его от жизни, но могу сделать ее немножко светлее. Если б я видела, что мое общество сделает счастливым вас, или сама любила вас так горячо, что темнело бы в глазах, то, возможно, это означало бы, что пора Эрику учиться справляться одному. Но вам… вам просто нужен кто-то рядом. Кто-то, кто отчасти заменит Моник, которую заменить невозможно. Ее ведь вы любили, а не рассуждали о том, каковы ее достоинства. Хотя… вы правы, что любовь бывает разной, это было мудро. Я так не могу, Франц. Простите, что отказываю вам. Вы действительно мне глубоко симпатичны. Но вы ведь не так уж и расстроены, правда? Может быть, немного разочарованы, но это не трагедия для вас. А Эрик… он никогда не говорит об этом, но мне это и не нужно. Его глаза… иногда мне кажется, что они просто кричат. Все то, что он не может или боится сказать. Я знаю, как он боится снова остаться без поддержки. Может быть, вы правы, и я только мешаю ему принять жизнь такой, как она есть. Может, ему пора переломить себя и пытаться жить так же, как живут обыкновенные люди. Но когда он на меня смотрит, я слишком хорошо вижу, как он боится, что я скажу: «Ну вот и все. Наступила весна, твои сломанные крылья зажили, бедная ласточка, лети же теперь». Как я могу оставить его? Зная, что он надеется – его больше не предадут.

– Это не предательство, Шарлиз. Это жизнь.

– Я знаю. Но иногда одно так трудно отличить от другого.

Теперь, когда решение было принято, стало проще. Понимая, что она делает и почему, можно было пытаться объяснить и убедить – или хотя бы только объяснить, если второе невозможно.

Франц хмурился, но скорее встревоженно, чем сердито. Помедлив, она добавила в копилку своих попыток объяснить – ему и себе – почему же все-таки нет.

– И с Жеаном… бедному ребенку не разорваться между нами. Я… наверно он был прав когда-то, и я больше жалею малыша, чем люблю. Но Эрик ведь еще не до конца понимает, что его ждет. Я думаю… он ведь будет, как Мари?

– Этот мальчик – сын вашей покойной сестры? – переспросил Дантс. – Я так и подумал, но все как-то не находилось случая спросить вас, так ли это.

– Правда? Мне казалось, я говорила. Это не очень приятная история, я и не спешу ею делиться. Этот ребенок сын Мари и неизвестно кого. Но теперь он мой и Эрика. Больше даже Эрика, чем мой. Так оно повелось. Но раз уж я набралась храбрости спросить, вы мне ответите? На мой вопрос?

Дантс заметно колебался, должно быть, взвешивая свои слова, прежде чем высказать свое мнение, которое так много значило для этой девушки.

– Я помню, что вы о ней рассказывали, о вашей сестре, Шарлиз, но… рано судить. Я имел возможность наблюдать за мальчиком всего пару дней, этого мало. Но пока я не вижу слишком удручающих признаков. Это больше похоже на некоторую погруженность в себя, в свой внутренний мир, порой это выливается в полную потерю связи с реальностью, но такое случается не так уж часто, обычно же остается в легкой форме, которая выражается в некоторой нелюдимости, которая вполне может сойти за особенность характера. И совсем необязательно и даже редко совмещается с неполноценностью вечного ребенка, каким была ваша младшая сестра.

– Вы меня успокоили, - она улыбнулась.

– Рад, что мне удалось… Теперь, когда вы немного воспрянули духом. Может быть, вернемся к нам? К вам и ко мне, хотя вы и сказали нет, но мне кажется, что в вас говорит ответственность, которую на самом деле вы не обязаны на себя возлагать. Шарлиз… вы ведь с ним не родственники, верно? – она порозовела, понимая, что ее обман вышел наружу, и удивляясь немного, что Франц так философски это воспринял.

– Верно… - проговорила она, не зная, куда деваться от смущения, – простите, что покривила душой. Это трудно было объяснить малознакомому человеку. Тогда ведь вы были малознакомым, Франц, а не хорошим другом, который все понимает.

– Я понимаю, но я сомневаюсь, понимаете ли вы. Одна девушка, недавно, назвала меня ханжой. Может быть, отчасти… оно и так. Но поверьте, сейчас я говорю не из тех побуждений. Совершенно не из тех. И даже те сомнения, которые я питаю по отношению к его прошлому, я не буду повторять снова – вы ему верите, что ж, так тому и быть. И не в том дело, что ваш Эрик на самом деле чужой вам человек. Это, может быть, не имело бы значения, относись он к вам как к сестре. Не знаю, отдаете ли вы себе отчет или привыкли и уже воспринимаете как должное. Шарлиз, то, что он творил тут, пока вас не было, так не сходят с ума из-за кузины. Несмотря на свое… свой недостаток, он мужчина, старше вас, но не настолько, чтобы видеть в вас хорошую добрую девочку, предоставившую ему стол и кров. Посмотрите правде в глаза, Шарлиз. Это плохо кончится. Вам придется жить на вулкане, постоянно сдерживая его кипение, пока однажды чьему-то терпению не придет конец, и вместе с ним доброй невинной дружбе. Уж я-то видел, что из себя представляет ваш Эрик, когда он обозлен.

Шарлиз чуть отвернулась, опустила глаза. Да, пожалуй, доля справедливости была в его опасениях. Но только доля, и она не испытывала особенного страха, такого, чтобы остановил ее и вынудил передумать. Пока она не знала – как, но все как-нибудь образуется. Должно. Со временем.

Время… Франц склонен был думать, что оно все разрушит. Но она верила, что оно все излечит, сотрет острые углы и затянет старые шрамы.

Тот же Эрик, он весь был открытая рана, когда она впервые встретила его. А теперь он слабо, но улыбается. Иногда. Может быть, редко, но эта бледная улыбка говорит больше, чей у кого-то другого означал бы звонкий раскатистый смех. Ему так хочется верить. Кто она будет, если приручив его и дав надежду, оттолкнет из-за каких-то сомнительных «если» и «а вдруг»?

И потом… не так уж глубоко она и спала тогда, когда обессилела от радости, что ее мытарства закончились. Не так крепко, чтобы не помнить, как он обнимал ее, пусть она и предпочла не открывать глаз, чтобы не смущать его. Разве это было ужасно или пугающе? Разве он не был самым близким ей человеком? Если понадобится… нет, пусть пройдет время. Сейчас она не способна об этом думать. Но время… должно помочь.

– Франц, добрый мой друг… - она мягко улыбнулась, пытаясь подсластить пилюлю. – Я понимаю вашу тревогу. Но мы как-нибудь справимся.

Кажется, он искренне опечалился. Но к чести его, больше ничем не пытался чернить ее выбор.

– Вы принижаете его своей жалостью, Шарлиз, - грустно сказал он, совершив последнюю попытку на нее повлиять, хотя и сам видел, что это бесполезно. Что она осознает, что делает, и сделает так, как решила. Она отрицательно покачала головой, сожалея, что так и не сумела объяснить.

– Я жалею его, это правда. Но в моих чувствах нет ничего унизительного. Жалости он сам бы не захотел. Напротив, я безмерно уважаю его и восхищаюсь. Я говорю правду, Франц. И Эрик знает об этом. Нужно быть очень сильным, очень мужественным человеком, чтобы, имея позади такую жизнь, сохранить способность любить и доверять.

– Это и есть жалость, Шарлиз. Что человек, который мог бы стать кем-то, вынужден жить затворником.

– Это ничего, Франц. Пусть живет, как ему удобнее. Для этого и нужен друг рядом, чтобы помочь там, где ему трудно справиться с собой.

– Вы все время смотрите на дверь, Шарлиз. Вы ему не доверяете? Считаете что он может подслушивать? Рассердится на вас?

– Что вы, нет! – удивленно воскликнула она. – Но может, я и правда поглядываю… есть немножко. Просто встревожена, чтобы он не совершил ничего необдуманного. Он, кажется, обиделся.

– И так – всю жизнь? – проговорил доктор со значением, заглянув ей в глаза. Она выдержала его взгляд и улыбнулась.

– Это не самое худшее, что случается в жизни, Франц.

– И вы решили окончательно? – проговорил он, как видно спрашивая в последний раз.

– Простите… - пробормотала она. – Вы ведь не слишком огорчены, правда?

– Огорчен, но я исчерпал аргументы, которыми мог бы вас переубедить.

– Простите.

– Ну что ж, - с неожиданным чувством и теплотой сжав ее ладонь, он встал и вздохнул, предчувствуя скорое прощание. – У вас есть еще время передумать, Шарлиз. Я бы отнесся с пониманием.

Она из вежливости кивнула, чувствуя, что должна бы поблагодарить его – за то, что развеял ее сомнения, за то, что заставил остановиться и задуматься о своей жизни. Дантс вышел спокойно, как подобает воспитанному человеку. Не хлопал дверьми и не бросал через плечо яростные взгляды. Шарлиз сожалела, что такой друг уходит из ее жизни, понимая, что вряд ли она после станет поддерживать с ним связь более глубокую, чем одно-два письма в год. Но лгать себе, что это будет очень большим для нее горем, тоже не могла. Немного приведя себя в порядок и пару раз взмахнув костяным гребнем, она встала на еще немного нетвердые ноги и попробовала пройтись по комнате. Ничего ужасного, пожалуй. Легкая, едва заметная слабость. Шарлиз открыла дверь, осматриваясь в поисках Эрика.

* * *

Он сидел, опустив голову и прижимая к себе Жеана, как будто уверен был, что даже его у него отнимут, опустошенный и покорный судьбе. Лицо, как неподвижная погребальная маска - безжизненный музейный трофей - застыло разделенным пополам овалом, левая часть которого немногим по цвету отличалась от правой. Ей стало совестно, что она потратила столько времени на разговор с Францем, зная, как сильно он станет переживать. Особенно, если догадывался, зачем тот хотел говорить с ней наедине. А он наверняка ведь догадывался. 

Если за кого-то так болит душа, может быть, это и есть – то самое, о чем мечтают романтики и поэты слагают стансы? Или все-таки нет?

Шарлиз не знала. Время… время все поставит на свои места. Рассудит правых и виноватых, кому-то воздаст, кого-то осудит. Кому-то из них придется меняться и пересматривать заново все свои представления о мире. Может быть, ему. Может быть, и ей.

Он очень хотел спросить, но все никак не решался, и она с легкой, но светлой грустью смотрела, как вздрагивают его губы, пытаясь сложиться в вопрос. Сколько раз его предавали, сколько раз отворачивались? И она – если сейчас позовет его за собой – никогда не сможет передумать, если хоть сколько-то уважает саму себя. Ей не хотелось ни говорить что-то, ни объяснять, ни пересказывать долгий и непростой для нее разговор с Францем. Она приблизилась, склонилась над мальчиком у него на руках, нежно погладила его по щеке, хотя он недовольно поморщился, словно это было щекотно. Потом осторожно, словно оно было хрупким, как первый ноябрьский лед, опустила руку Эрику на плечо, дожидаясь, пока он поймет и поверит, что ничего не изменилось. Что он никогда больше не останется один.

Момент тишины затянулся, и пока пауза не стала такой тягостной и неловкой, что первым нарушить ее кому-то станет совсем трудно, Шарлиз застенчиво кашлянула и прошептала по памяти один маленький отрывок. Почти точно прошептала, изменив только имена, но они поддались ей легко, как будто они и были вписаны в текст с самого начала. Но ведь он так и видел эти строки, разве нет?

_–__ «Ты слышал, Эрик: мы должны идти. _

_Я в путь уже готова, - остается _

_Нам взять детей. Я понесу Жеана, _

_Ты - девочку. Нам надо до заката _

_Найти ночлег, чтоб не идти пустыней _

_Под кровом тьмы. Но ты молчишь, не хочешь _

_Ответить мне?…»(с) Байрон_

Она едва различила ответ по его губам.

_–__ Оставь меня. _

Он не это имел в виду, и Шарлиз это знала. Всего только следующие строки. Он всего лишь хотел, чтобы она продолжила и сказала свои слова.

Она продолжила.

_–__ Но ты оставлен всеми… _

Единственный отрывистый судорожный вздох. И тишина. Она заглянула в печальные глаза Каина. Разве цитируя ей мрачную поэму, он не мечтал тайком, что и для него найдется Ада, которая никогда не оставит его одного?

– Эрик... Ты выбрал, в какую сторону хочешь ехать?

Он покачал головой. Пока еще молчаливо, но должно быть, боялся не совладать с собой. Пусть, это не плохо. Ветер времени высушит и эту набежавшую слезу облегчения, и все другие слезы тоже, и принесет с собой перемены. Какие? Может быть, и хорошие…

– Куда бы ты хотел уехать, Эрик? – повторила она, погладив его плечо.

– А ты? – тихо спросил он.

– Главное, чтобы это была не Пруссия, - улыбнулась Шарлиз.

– А я только хотел предложить Франкфурт…

Ну вот, теперь точно все будет хорошо.

– И не Вену, - добавила она. – Вдруг Анне придет в голову вернуться домой. Я не хочу столкнуться с ней где-нибудь в галантерейной лавке и раскланиваться как с доброй подругой. А что хорошего во Франкфурте?

– Оперный театр, которым руководит господин Лефевр. Но он может получить разрыв сердца, если я найду его и там… Шарлиз. Это как раз то… Я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

– Я слушаю, - осторожно подбодрила она его. Оперный театр… Тогда ясно, что за тайну он решился выложить как на духу. Скажет или нет?

– Я… – он замялся, не зная с чего начать, – это долгая история. Но я обязан сказать тебе, иначе нечестно… ты должна знать, с кем связалась.

Шарлиз внимательно изучала его лицо, ожидая продолжения, но он разглядывал свои руки, не зная, как продолжать, как объяснять, чем оправдываться. А она – хотела ли она слышать оправдания? Пожалуй, нет.

– Этот твой рассказ… он имеет отношение к Опера Популер? – наконец, решилась она помочь ему. Эрик вскинул глаза, потрясенный ее вопросом.

– Да.

– А к премьере оперы «Дон Жуан»? – продолжала она.

– Да… и не только. Ты… знаешь? Знаешь, Шарлиз?

– Тогда не нужно ничего говорить… Я ведь иногда читаю газеты, Эрик.

Наверное, он ожидал чего угодно – всплеска эмоций, гнева, возмущения, может быть, если смилостивятся над ним небеса, то прощения и понимания. Но что она знала, что просто отмахнется от его исповеди, как будто то была история сотню раз переслушанная и уже поднадоевшая, этого, наверное, все же нет… Может, на самом деле, это было не так уж важно. Но ей отрадно было знать, что он сказал. Почти сказал. Почти сам.

Доверие это ведь тоже очень много. И может быть, даже куда важнее, чем все остальное.

– Эрик… А этот твой Лефевр… он на тебя зол? – вдруг заинтересовалась она, оживившись от внезапно появившейся идеи.

– Право не знаю, - проговорил он, припомнив доведенного до крайности беднягу-директора, которого преследующие приму неприятности и ее последующие истерики неизменно доводили до белого каления. Трудно сказать, кто вымотал ему нервов больше, он или Карлотта… Оба, пожалуй. – У нас вышел конфликт. Из-за певицы, которая много о себе мнила. Но она действительно была ужасна!

Шарлиз невольно заулыбалась. Без тайн сразу стало легче дышать. Можно задавать вопросы. И получать ответы. И можно попробовать уговорить его спеть. Не сейчас, конечно. Но со временем.

– А, может, ты с ним помиришься? – предложила она, задумчиво потирая пальцем подбородок. – Со старыми знакомыми все как-то проще общаться. Я могу взять на себя подготовительную работу… Чтобы он не упал в обморок, как ты говоришь.

– Но Франкфурт в Пруссии, - проговорил он с сомнением, смущенный ее энтузиазмом.

– Да, но если подумать, разве не там сейчас самое безопасное в Европе место?

– Пожалуй. Но это только пока мы туда не перебрались… - ответил он, и бледный луч улыбки тронул его губы.

* * *

Эпилог 

В июле 1870 года была объявлена война. Этому уже не могла помешать загадочная смерть главы тайной полиции прусского короля, судьба которого была покрыта мраком, и только спустя много лет скандальные мемуары графини де Шатильон, которая открыла всем любопытным грязный мир закулисных игр и политических интриг, пролили некоторый свет на тайну его внезапной кончины. По ее версии, он пал жертвой одного из собственных людей, который был перед тем обвинен в предательстве интересов своей организации и приговорен к казни, но предпочел вечному изгнанию и жизни в страхе открытый поединок, в результате которого погибли оба.

* * *

Мэг Жири больше месяца обивала пороги, пытаясь вызволить свою мать. Несмотря на сомнительность выдвинутых против нее обвинений, комиссар сделал все возможное, чтобы помешать ей, донельзя обозленный исчезновением с его горизонта как Призрака оперы, на поимку которого было даром истрачено столько сил, так и Робера де Шатильона, который так долго водил его за нос и в конце концов одурачил его, неожиданно покинув Париж в неизвестном направлении. Мадам Жири вышла из тюрьмы только в середине августа, и хотя дело ее было за недостаточностью доказательств закрыто, здоровье ее было подорвано – не столько тяготами тюремного существования, сколько многодневной тревогой за свою единственную дочь, которую она уже и не чаяла увидеть живой. Зимой 1871 года она скончалась, не пережив изнурительной осады Парижа прусскими войсками. 

Кольцо Кристины так и осталось у Мэг на долгие годы. Когда миновали самые тяжелые для нее дни, она попыталась наконец разыскать бывшую подругу, однако та успела обвенчаться с Раулем и уехать из Парижа, и Мэг надолго потеряла их из виду. Хотя, по правде сказать, она и искала-то их не слишком усердно. Возвратить же не ей принадлежавшую драгоценность ей удалось много лет спустя и когда той, что получила ее когда-то в знак помолвки, она уже была без надобности.

Двери театра для Мэг навсегда закрылись. Ее хромота, когда она окончательно поправилась, не была особенно заметна, но для карьеры балерины она была препятствием неодолимым. Франц Дантс, который старался помогать Мэг во всех начинаниях, дал ей работу в больнице Св.Женевьевы, директором которой он был назначен спустя несколько месяцев, и она неожиданно показала себя с лучшей стороны, оказавшись пусть порой не слишком мягкосердечной с пациентами, но зато аккуратной, исполнительной и преданной своему делу.

Свое полное имя, Магдалина, она никогда больше не использовала и не упоминала.

* * *

_18 июля 1870г. Париж _

– Вы приглашали меня, господин префект?

– Да, Жювиль, у меня к вам серьезный разговор. Можете присесть. Ненадолго. У меня мало времени.

– Благодарю.

– Итак, я довожу до вас последние веяния, поскольку сегодня я имел честь обедать с министром. Можете считать, что моими устами говорит он. Я же изложу вам свои претензии. В такой момент, когда в опасности – я не побоюсь пафоса – вся страна, когда на наши земли точат зубы восточные соседи, не время заниматься мелочами. Все силы, и силы полицейского управления в том числе, будут брошены на защиту Парижа и на помощь ведомству Лабефа. Таков приказ. Что касается вашего увлеченного расследования одного малозначительного дела… Мне это надоело. Я ничего – слышите – ничего не желаю больше слышать о Призраке оперы. Мне не до него, и вам, если судьба Франции хоть что-то для вас значит, тоже не должно быть. Последнее убийство был совершено в марте месяце, и почти за полгода о нем ничего больше не слышно. Так что ваша версия о кровавом безумце отпадает, а все другие преступления в нынешних обстоятельствах второстепенны. У нас скоро люди начнут гибнуть сотнями, и это поважнее будет, что ваш иностранец-певец. А убийство Жана Жеро, доклад о котором вы мне предоставили, будет любым адвокатом растоптано в два счета.

– Но, господин префект!

– Все! Довольно! Отправьте это дело на полку, пусть полежит до лучших времен, до конца войны как минимум, и займитесь же наконец вашими непосредственными обязанностями. Расширяйте агентурную сеть. Ищите прусских ставленников. Работайте на благо Франции, а не на благо Огюста Жювиля. Все, можете быть свободны, еще раз повторяю, у меня мало времени, и в особенности, на ваши оправдания. И имейте в виду, в следующий раз, когда я услышу, что вы отвлекли столь занятых в эти трудные дни людей для погони за привидением – вы будете разжалованы в сей же час.

* * *

_31 августа 1870 г. Танжер _

_«Дорогая Шарлизетт! _

_Надеюсь, ты позволишь мне так тебя называть, несмотря на то, что в душе наверняка вычеркнула меня из своей семьи и решила, что у тебя нет больше тети. Ты в своем праве, и я могу только сожалеть об обстоятельствах, которые сложились так неудачно для нас всех. Я не могу всего рассказать тебе в письме, и не могу вернуться во Францию, как видно, скитаться мне теперь до старости по чужим землям. Поверь, что знай я заранее, чем все обернется, я никогда бы не позволила себе рисковать тобой. Ты, наверное, мне не поверишь. Что ж, правильно наверное. Я, конечно же, виновата перед тобой, но я надеялась, что скромную, милую, ничем не запятнанную девушку никто не заподозрит, и тебе удастся благополучно забрать то, что я вынуждена была оставить, спешно спасая свою жизнь. Конечно же, я никогда не тонула. Человек, который работал со мной на благо Франции, предупредил меня об опасности и помог мне незаметно скрыться. Но я – в этом, признаюсь, отчасти была моя ошибка – не хотела посвящать его в свои планы. Поэтому все, что могло натолкнуть его на подозрения, пришлось оставить в надежде забрать после с помощью верного мне человека… да и времени открывать непростой сейф у меня не было, за мной по пятам шли люди, с которыми шутки плохи… Ты ведь понимаешь, о чем я, не так ли, Шарлизетт? Так все и случилось. _

_У тебя почти получилось, дорогая племянница, и я восхищена твоей храбростью и сметливостью. Не побоюсь сказать, что горжусь тобой. Но все же ты действовала недостаточно осторожно. Не могу упрекать тебя – ты никак не могла догадываться, насколько все это серьезно. Но все же за тобой начали следить, заметив, что ты что-то упорно ищешь… а у меня как раз случилась неприятная размолвка с людьми, на которых я работала. Шумная возня вокруг тех писем начала долетать и до тех, кому мне не хотелось раньше времени говорить о том, какие мне достались трофеи. Не подумай, что это исключительно денежный интерес с моей стороны. Хотя не стану отрицать, что деньги не являются для меня презренным металлом. Но дороже всего мне свобода Франции, однако я не могу объяснить... Впрочем, через месяц-другой, когда после доброй встряски этой отжившей, беспомощной монархии придет конец, ты сама поймешь о чем я говорю. Мне пришлось снова бежать, и на этот раз затаиться ото всех, обе стороны дорого бы дали за мою голову, но у них были руки коротки до меня добраться. Глубоко сожалею я и о трагедии, случившейся с мадемуазель Дюваль, твоей подругой. Единственное, чем я могу утешить тебя, это то, что она пала жертвой ошибки, появившись в твоем доме, и фактически спасла твою жизнь, когда на время отвлекла внимание на себя и тебя перестали искать. Человек, о котором я уже упоминала выше, мой бывший соратник, которого мне пришлось преждевременно покинуть, не потрудившись узнать твои приметы, принял ее за тебя. Когда ошибка выяснилась, полагаю, он вынужден был избавиться от девушки, которая узнала много лишнего о его деятельности. Мне очень жаль. Но не случись то, что случилось, Шарлиз, на ее месте была бы ты. А так тебе посчастливилось весьма кстати исчезнуть изих поля зрения и переждать опасное время. Ты не можешь вообразить, как тебе повезло. И как я рада, что не взяла на душу такой грех и не погубила родную кровь. _

_Боюсь, я рассказываю путано, но ты ведь понимаешь, что никаких имен я упомянуть не могу. Кроме своего собственного, но мне уже нечего бояться. Завтра же я покину Танжер, отправлюсь дальше, куда – я не знаю и сама. Может быть, эта кочевая жизнь в конце концов придется мне по душе. _

_Что касается старика… что ж. Я сожалела о нем, это был очень преданный мне человек и на редкость ловкий. Но с другой стороны, было облегчением узнать, что у тебя есть защитник. Понимаю ваши мотивы, и я не таю обиды, что вы отказались вслепую следовать моему плану. Хотя, признаться, для меня было большим ударом потерять тебя из виду на все эти месяцы. Мне с трудом удалось напасть на твой след только сейчас - находясь за пределами страны и во многом оторванной от прежних связей, когда очень трудно что-то выяснить и кого-то найти. Но поверь мне, что я очень старалась. Счастлива была узнать, что ты жива и с тобой все в порядке, верю, что ты сделала правильный выбор, так что прими и мои запоздалые поздравления, милая племянница. _

_Я понимаю, что была не самой внимательной и заботливой тетушкой и с трудом могу претендовать на твое прощение. Но может быть, теперь ты понимаешь, что я мало соприкасалась с твоей жизнью не только из природной холодности, хотя не могу отрицать, что меня всегда отличала некоторая душевная черствость, но и для твоего же собственного блага. Жаль, что в конце концов все повернулось так, что мои усилия охранять тебя от особенностей моей жизни оказались напрасны. _

_Будь счастлива, моя дорогая. _

_Остаюсь твоей любящей тетей, _

_Шейла Прево» _

Письмо это долго блуждало по дорогам охваченной войной Франции, но так никогда и не нашло своего адресата.

**– КОНЕЦ –**


End file.
